Just Your Average Day
by yesiamweird
Summary: May Gibson moves to NYC after her famliy dies in a fire accident to live with her Aunt April. But a wrong turn puts her into the adventure of a lifetime. She meets the TMNT and joins their adventures, becomes a ninja herself & falls in love with 2 turtles
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there this is my story and I really hope you enjoy it! I've posted this from my old Quizilla acount! However, I have updated this so therefore the grammer and transitions will be smoother! Hope you enjoy!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

"Fire! Fire! There's a fire!"

"Call 911! There's a FIRE!"

Screams were heard on the corner of Rose Street. And even though she didn't know it, right at that moment May Catherine Gibson's life would change forever...

"Bye Katie! Thanks Mrs. Smith!" May waved goodbye to her best friend.

"See ya at school May!" Kaite waved back. She was standing on the front proch of her apartment building, where she and her mother lived.

May smiled back and started waling down her street. Shure, walking alone at night in San Francisco was probally not a good idea. But May only lived a few buildings down from Katie's and she had walked this path may may times before. And she was still standing.

_'what's that smell?'_ There was an odd sent comming from the street that she lived down. She quickly hurried home to her cozy apartment. But dropped her purse and gasped instead at what she saw.

"Move out of the way!"

"Did someone call the fire department!"

"Are the Gibson's out of the building?"

_'Mom...dad...Josh'_ May quickly ran over to her burning apartment building. Tears flowing from her eyes.

"May! Your okay! Where's your family? Are they out?" May's next-door neighbor, Mrs. Royar, asked.

"I...I don't know...I was at a friends house and-"

She was inturrupted by an explosion comming from Josh's room. May just stood there watching the building burn in the flames. Shure the neighbor's had tried to get her to move, but she just stood there; shaking.

The firefighters had never showed up. And after an hour of waiting for them, most of the neighbors left, except mrs. Royar. Tired and tear stained, May was still mezmorized by the small flames that consumed her home.

After two or three more hours The flames cleared and the entire building was left to rubble. May finally made a move. She fell to her knees, crying. Tears pouring from her Bright blue eyes.

"May dear? Come...let us see what surrvied."

Mrs. Royar kindly put a hand in May's face. May grab her hand as Mrs. Royar helped May back on her feet. They walked through the rubble scavaging little tiny things that were left. May had gone into what used to be her kitchen and stoped walking; horrified.

"May sweetie whats-" Mrs. Royar had walked over to where May was gasping at the sight she saw.

There covered in ashes and rubble lied three black skeltons. "My...my family..." May cried passing out in Mrs. Royar's arms.

* * *

April O'neil had had a hard night. Since she had been fired, or rather quit, her old job, she decided to open up a antquie shop uderneath her apartment building.

"Oh better get the mail..." She had not gotten it because of all the hard work she had done in the afternoon. She walked outside and opened the mail box on the side of her building and then walked into the shop.

Locking the door and turning off the lights in the new shop she headed up to the kitchen of her apartment.

"Bills...junk...bills...crap..." fliping through the junk mail she found a small blue envlope at the bottom.

April sat down on her chair and opened the envlope. Inside was a note written by the childcare center. O'neil read through the note, obtaning every bit of information the note had said.

When she was done she put the note down and untied her hair. Combing through her red hair April cried. Sliently with her head down.

"I can't believe this..." She whispered to herself. "My sister's dead..." She got up from the table and walked into her room. She sat down on her bed hugging her pillow. _'May, stay strong...of course you can stay here...we're family'_

* * *

It had been an average training run for the turles. Beat up every Purple Dragon and help every person in need. And that is shurely what had happened.

"Ya-hoooo!" Yelled mikey as he and his brothers jumped roof to roof.

"Mikey! We're supposed to be quiet!" Donny strickly said hopping to the next roof.

"Yeah...whatever..." Mikey laughed.

"Another hopeless cause..." Donny sighed.

The tutrles stopped on a roof. Just to rest up a bit.

"See anything?" Leo asked.

"Nope."

"Nada..."

"Negitive..."

Leo sighed and sat down, leaning on the edge, resting.

"Donny...don't cha have some awsome tool thingy that I could play with?" Mikey moaned digging through the young scientist's bag.

"Urg...Get off Mikey!" Don slaped him. He got out a pair of weird looking gogles.

"Here...night vision gogles..."

"Awesome! Turtle night vision!" Mikey grabed the object from Don's hand and put them on overneath his mask. Mikey looked through the gogles looking at the entire area that he and his brothers were in.

Just then a cab had pulled up to the building across the street from the one Mikey was on. A girl got out of the car and payed the cab driver. She had blonde hair, a little bit passed her shoulders and she was wearing a white shirt, and blue faded pants.

Mikey kept watching her as she walked up to the front of the house and knocked. She waited and so did mikey. The girl knocked again but there was no response.

"Come on guys, let's go home..." Leo said getting up.

"Come on Mikey!" Raph yelled at his annyoing brother.

"Hold on! I'm doing something!" Mikey whined. The girl had been looking out the window looking for someone, but no one had come to the door. She walked down the stairs, shaking her head she looked around for the cab. but it was no where to be found.

"Mikey! Let's go!" Raph had now hit his head. But mikey ignored him watching the girl. Something in his gut was telling him that he NEEDED to. The girl sighed and then walked around towards the ally that the house was near.

"Oh no...don't go in the ally! That's the worst thing you can do!" Mikey threw the gogles at Raph and jumped down the building.

"Mikey! Wha-" Leonardo started. But noticed that a girl was walking into a trap.

"Guys! That ally leads to the purple dragons headquarters!" Donny yelled and jumped down after Mikey.

Raph and Leo looked at each other. "Couldn't hurt to get so practice in..." Leo muttered.

"Yeah and you know Mikey's going coz there's a gurl involved...heh..." Raph jumped down and ran after his brothers.

Leo sighed and joined them as well.

* * *

May walked down the ally hoping there was a shortcut to her aunts house. She walked with her head down as she talked to herself.

"Hm...maybe Anut April said 246 and not 236..." She sighed and countined walking. "In San Francisco the ally's are shrotcuts, so maybe it's the same as in New-" May stoped as she bumped into something...or rather someone. She looked up and saw a band of some weird looking guys. they had purple dragon looking things all on their clothes and chains as well. _'shit...they must be in a gang or something...'_

"Heloo there sweet-thang...comming for your initation?" One of the men asked.

May noticed that more came and surrounded her. They came, and brought weapons. "Uh...I'm not looking for trouble guys...I thought that this ally lead to another street...uh, I guess not..."

"Got that right...GRAB HER!"

May screamed at the top of her lungs. Scared and afraid that these people would probally kill her.

They ripped her purse off causing a cut on her shoulder, they pulled on her collar of her shirt, trying to yank it off. One of them was even trying to undo her pants, but she continuously started to kick them. Unfortunatly more of them came to her pants, and held down her legs.

More screams came from May as the men started to take off her clothes. But there were some screams that wern't her's...they were men's cries for help.

"BOSS! THOSE CREATURES ARE BACK-" One shouted.

May could feel the grip on her body to lessen and soon she fell to the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

She curled up into a ball and began to zip up her pants that were almost down past her waist. Her shirt was unbuttoned, and her bra was showing...but she didn't have time to fix it. She looked up just in time to see an enourmous man with a red dragon tattoo wraped around his arm. His hair was blonde and in a long straight ponytail. He wore all blck and he looked like he had been sucking on lemons, for his face was filled with disgust.

The man looked down at May and smirked. Then he looked past her and fronwed. "Again, turtles...saving another damsel?" He laughed and then snapped his fingers. More men came out from behind him like dogs, they probally follow his every order.

May looked behind her to see who was her knight...or rather green knights.

* * *

**I know May might sound like a Mary Sue right now, but trust me she'll get better! You'll just have to keep reading to see her transformation! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! You came back! Hope you are liking things so far! **

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

She gasped at the sight: four gaint green turtle looking things with different colored bandanas around their face and eyes.

_'Beacuse they so need to hide their screct identiy...'_ May thought scarcastily about their masks. A knife was thrown at May and just barly missed her leg. But it grazed her thigh and her pants ripped and blood poured out of the hole.

"Don't think your going anywhere either, girly..." The leader guy said with his boombing voice.

"Why you!" One of the creatures yelled and ran straight past you and ramed into the man. The others jumped pass you as well, fighting off the men.

_'I...I...I have to get away...this is crazy!'_ May got up, and grabed her purse, unfortunatly someone grabed her as well.

"Let me go!" May yelled. She stoped on the man's foot but it didn't affect him. "LET ME-" He covered her mouth. But May angrily bit his hand, hard. He let out a loud yellp and droped her. May ran and ran but she soon found herself face to face with a brick wall. "No! A dead end..." She truned around and saw herself surrounded. "No! Please! If it's money you want, you can have it! Just let me go!" She yelled. But they made no reaction of giving up.

May bit her lip and thought, _'Well if they do kill me at least I'll be with my parents and Josh again...'_

"Here we are..." One of them said harshly. May wimpered and backed up so her back was agaisnt the cold wall, and her front exposing her bra and her stomach.

May closed her eyes and screamed as one of the men were about to hit her on the head with a lead pipe. But instead she felt nothing, except tiny drops of water splashing her in the face and driped down towards her neck and chest. Or what she thought was water...was really blood.

She opend her eyes and saw one of the turle creatures stabing the men who was about to attack her. It had on a red bandana and two fork looking thingys.

"Don't worry...we got your back..." It said and then tossed the man towards the side, hitting some of the other thugs. May was scared. She just wanted to find her Anut who was giving her a home. And now she found herself in an ally and some weird creature things were fighting for her.

"Run! Run over to the other guys! Go now!" The creature yelled at her. May just gave a look of confusion towards him. **"GO!"**

May nodded and started running...but all of a sudden her vision...It was blacking out on her. She stopped running and held her head in her hands. _'I...I...feel...so...weak...'_ She thought. she moaned and then her legs gave away on her, as they could not take on the weight any more.

"Woah! Don't fall!" Another voice said and caught May, just as she was about to hit the ground. She opened her eyes and looked up at the person, or rather creature, who caught her.

This one had on a blue bandana around his eyes and had two swords on his back...uh...shell.

"Savamae-" May started but everything went black on her and she passed out in the turtles arms. Leo held the girl in his arms. He could not make out what she had tried to tell him, but it didn't matter...He put her around his shoulder and looked around for his brothers.

"Come on guys! Let's go! We don't have to fight anymore..." He told them calmly and climbed up the building to the roof and hopped a couple of roofs down.

"Awwww...I was having fun..." Raphael laughed and put his sais back on his belt. He and the other two brothers followed Leo up the building.

"Hey Leo! Is she-" Mikey started but saw Leo put her down.

"I think she passed out...and she may have a fever...Donny?" Leo asked for the smartest of the brothers.

"First and importantly..." Raph started. He smaked Mikey. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Mikey asked. "For getting us into this mess in the first place." Raph smaked mikey again, and this time mikey fell to the floor. "And that was for staring at her about the entire time...pervert..." Raphael muttered.

Leo and Donny just looked at each other, and shruged. "Then let's fix that..." Donny buttoned up her shirt so that it would bother any of them...after all they were boys and teenagers as well, and they had not encountered a girl or rather many humans in their lives.

They all blushed at the sight of her but hid it very well from one another. Soon donny was done, his three fingers trembling. "Okay now let's see the damage..." He sighed and placed his green hand on her pale head.

"Hey let me see her purse Donny..." Leo asked. Donny threw it at him not looking down from the girls body. "Ow...thanks..." Leo sat down and leaned down on the wall.

"Whatcah doing, Leo?" Raph asked sitting next to him. "Figuring out who she is..."

He rummaged through her belongings. He found, some lip gloss, her wallet, a mirroir, a couple of crayons, a pen or two, so ponytail holder, a pink nano iPod, a cell phone, some keys and a picture.

Leo, Raph and Mikey looked around through it. Mikey put on her ear phones and listen to some songs on her iPod. "Hey! She has the Cha Cha slide on here!" Mikey laughed. "Congrats..." Raph muttered.

Raphael looked at her cell phone and saw her background was of two girls, one of them wasthe girl they just rescued and the other he didn't know.

Leo looked through her wallet and found some money (which he refused to count) a couple of receipts, and importantly her drivers license. 'perfect...let's see who you are...' He thought.

"Name: May Catherine Gibson, San fransico driver, 382 Rosedrive, Cali. Date of birth: 8-28-1991, weight...height...blah, blah..." He finished.

so she's our age..." Mikey said putting her iPod back in her purse. "Guess so..." Leo answered. He picked up everything and put it back in her purse.

She's fine...she just passed out, and has a few cuts but nothing serious...oh and no fever." Donny said standing up and brushing his hands.

"Good...now leave her her." Raph demanded.

"Now why would we go and do that?" Mikey yelled. He walked over to May and picked her up. "Can I keep her!" He laughed as he remember saying that when they found April. They boys sighed.

"Well we just can't leave her here..." Leo stated. "YES we can! Just walk away!" Raph put his hands on his hips. Mikey stuck his tounge out at his brother. "Whatever!" Mikey then jumped down off of the roof and onto the street and into a manhole.

* * *

April paced around her apartment about a hundred times. She was worried sick about May...she was supposed to arrive at her aunts house allmost an hour ago. After all it wasn't like May to be late. May was like her father, always on time.

"May..." April stoped pacing and looked out a window. "Where are you?"

April sighed and decided to call May's cell phone.

* * *

Mikey finally made it to his house with May still in his arms. She was still sleeping so he decided to let her rest on the couch in front of their wall of tv's.

He hummed a tune as he laid May down, and then he jumped over to another couch and turned on the the tv's.

Not long after that Mikey's brothers arrived.

"Mikey, why couldn't you wait for us?" Donny complained.

"Sorry bro..." Mikey started but brought out a bag of Donny's favorite chips. "But I was afraid you'd guys eat these if I was too slow!" He said stuffing his face.

Raphael and Donatello ran towards Mikey dog piling him to the floor.

"You idiot!"

"Loser!"

"Get off!"

They said as they fought.

Leo just shook his head in annoyance.

"RING RING RING" Rang through the room. It was May's cell phone. The boys stopped fighting and looked at May. She was still unconscious.

Mikey jumped up and grabed her purse and answered her phone. "Hello!" He said in a girls voice.

"May? Is this you?" Said a very familar voice.

"Yes this is!"

"May! Where are you! Are you okay? I've been worried sick!"

"Oh so sorry...who is this?" The rest of the boys put their ears up to the phone so they could see who was calling.

"Uh...It's Aunt April, May-"

"APRIL!" Mikey said in his regular voice.

"You idiot! there are lots of April's!" Raph hit him.

"Guys-" Leo started.

"Stop hitting me Raph!" Mikey yelled.

"Guys-"

"Then stop being an idiot!"

Leo gave up and yanked the phone out of Mikey's hands. "April? April who?" He said.

"Leo? Guys!" She said sounding very relived. "Do you have May with you?" She asked.

"If you mean a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes...then yeah."

April sighed. "That's May...how'd you guys find her?"

Leo looked over at his brother's. Mikey and Raph were still fighting, and donny was trying to break it up. "Uh...well she was jumped in an ally..."

"Is she okay?" April said sounding nervous.

"She's unconscious...but she's okay..."

"Good!" April sighed.

"Is she visting you or something?" He asked her.

"Well...accutally she going to be living with me...you see her parents died just a couple months ago..."

"How sad..."

"Yes, well..." April paused. "Can you guys bring her over to my house?"

"Of course, April..." Leo looked over at May. "We'll have her back at your house in no time..."

"Thanks! You guys are great!" April hung up and leo closed the phone.

"My sons! What are you fighting about this time!" Slpinter opened his door rubbing his temples.

The boys automatically stopped fighting. And Slpinter noticed a body on the couch. "Another human my sons?" He said walking over to them.

"She's April's niece, sensei." Leo said walking with his master.

"She was jumped in an ally Master Slpinter! We had to help!" Donny said.

Slpinter made his way to May. He stared at her and then placed a finger on her forehead pressing down on the spot.

The boys looked stunned as May started moaning and opening her eyes.

* * *

May felt a tingling on her head. It was quite bothersome, accutally. She moaned and started to open her eyes. But closed them due to the brightness in the room she was in. She sat up and rubed her blinded eyes awake.

"Yay! She's alive!" Said a male's voice.

May opened her eyes and saw those green turtle freaks. She screamed at one wearing an orange mask, and it screamed as well.

"How come when they meet us the first thing they do is scream?" Raphael sighed.

May stoped and stood on the couch. "Oh my god...what...why...who...how...?" May sat down holding her head.

"Hmm...all that leaves is, where, and when." The one with a purple mask said to May.

"Miss...are you feeling better?" Said an old voice. May looked to her side and saw a big rat.

May just stared at it. "I...uh..."

"Good...now please calm down and let me assure you that we shall not harm you..." He said. May nodded nervously.

"Fifteen years ago, I was a pet rat that was lost in the sewers-" He started explaining that he found 4 baby turtles crawling in some kind of ooze, and how the next day he and the tutles got bigger and smarter each day.

"Then one day I found an old renaissance book and I named them:"

The one with a blue mask came up to May and said, "Leonardo."

Another with a purple mask said, "My name's Donatello."

The one with a red mask said, "Name's Raphael."

And lastly the one with an orage mask said very proudly, "My name's Michelangelo, Mikey, Mike or dude!" May giggled at mikey. "Oh yeah and heres a tip: The ones who's name end in O's are the coolest!" Mikey whispered.

May didn't understand, but just then Raph tackeled Mikey to the floor. "Oh! I get it!" She finally said laughing. Raph looked up at her with a death glare, but she was looking down at Mikey. "That's mean..." she giggled

"So your April's niece, huh?" Donny asked her.

"How did you know that?" She gasped.

"We're physic! We can read minds! WHOOO!" Mikey said Like a ghost. "Would you cut it out!" Raphael said hitting him on the head. "Yor life will be easier if you don't listen to Mikey..." Leo sighed.

"She called your cellphone a little while ago." Donny replied.

"Oh...she's probally worried..."

"She wants us to bring you to her house...is that okay?" Leo asked.

May smiled, "Yeah I was lost anyways..." She got up and looked around their lair. "Cool isn't it!" Mikey said. May smiled.

"Come on..." Leo said walking passed them. "Why can't May stay a little bit longer! Can't we show her around? PLEASE!" Mikey begged Leo, obviously he was the leader of the group.

"No, April wanted May at her house as soon as she woke up. She can come vist us later..."

"That's okay I guess, cuz May can ride in the shell mobile!" Mikey said eaggerly pulling towards the rest of his brothers.

"Uh...accutaly Mikey, since our last turnout, witch was with the garbageman, I kinda have to do some repairs to the shell mobile. Plus it needs gas..." Donny said blocking Mikey's path. "Awww...so does that mean we've gotta walk?" Mike asked sadly.

"'Fraid so, bro." Donny walked by. Mikey moaned then looked at May and smiled. "Oh well, your loss now you'll have to walk!" May shrugged and followed after Donny, Raph and Leo.

"Try and catch up!" She smiled.

* * *

"Are you guys sure you know where you're going?" May asked.

"We've lived here for fifteen years, and were only allowed to roam the sewars...yeah I think we know where we're going, kid!" Raph answered.

The group continued walking, turning occasinaly, and answering May's long list of neverending questions.

"So, how do you guys know my Anut?"

"She was jumped just like you...but she was in the sweaer." Mike answered.

"Accutaly," Don replied "April was our first human friend..."

"And she also lead us to defeating our first real enemy." Leo stated as well.

"So, I take it you guys don't go out much, eh?" She thught about her statement and then replied, "Then again...I think most people would freak out if they saw giant turtles walking down the street..." Just then May heared a sort of 'clicking' sound. She stoped and looked over where she saw it. "What's wrong, May?" Mikey said getting nervous, as he almost ran into her. The other stopped and looked at her as well.

May slowly walked near a tiny hole in the wall and looked in. "What the-" She saw a dim light and the clicking got louder. Just then the wall around her collaspsed almost crushing her, but luckily Mikey pulled her out of the way.

Each one of the turtles took out their wepons. "What!" "NO!" two of them said. May looked ahead and saw about thirty robot thingys. Then clicking became louder. May looked behind to the other side of the sewer and screamed as six of them jumped on her. But luckily Mikey and Donny were fast on their feet and smashed them in mid air.

"Nice goin' kid!" Raph said smashing the robots from the wall.

"What are they!" She asked Donny. "Nothing!...come on let's make a run for it guys!" Donny ran a head, Mikey grabbed May and threw her on his back, Leo and Raph ran behind smashing any robots that came to close.

"I thought we'd gotten rid of these stupid things!" "Me too!" Donny yelled.

Donny climbed up the stairs to a man hole. And luckily you and the turtles Made it through the sewar.

"Where...are...we..now?" Leo asked.

"At April's..." Donny replied catching May's intrest.


	3. Chapter 3

**So May now lives with her Aunt and she has met the turtles. More adventures to come, so get ready for a bumpy ride!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

It had been about five days since May had come to new york, and with all the crazyness that she had been going through, things finally started to settle down.

The bell to NY high had just rung for first period. May's first day was going to be a good one, or so she prayed. "Class we have a new student, this is May Gibson. She used to live in Califorina, but she has moved here to our city." Said Mrs. Fraser, May's math teacher. Everyone looked at May who was in the first desk on the left, she stood out a lot with her light blonde hair and that red headband on her head. She smiled, but the entire class just kinda gave her a dirty look.

At lunch May still had not made a single friend, and she didn't really care. She walked over to a picnic bench, got out her bagged lunch and a book that she had to read for her english class.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing sitting at our table girl?" May looked up from her book and saw a mean looking group.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know-" All of a sudden May was thrown back, her book falling out of her hands and her lunch flying everywhere. "Get out new kid! This is our spot!"

May sat up and rubbed her head. "Sorry..." She grabbed her book, and what was left of her lunch. "Here, take this as well!" Some one threw her heavy bookbag at her causing May to fall backwards again. She wiped a tear that was forming in her eye and walked away. However, where she chose to sit next wasn't very good either. She sat on a wall near the library and started reading again.

"Hey!" Some boy yelled at her. May looked up and saw five boys who of course did not look friendly. "Your in our spot..." May sighed and started to get up when they surrounded her. "Hey, so now you're going to leave? What a wuss..." "Yeah really..."

May looked up at them and stood up. "Listen guys. I'm new here, and I don't know where I can sit to eat my lunch without getting jumped! So I'm sorry! I'll leave."

"Whatever babe..." One tough guy said.

"Excuse me?" May stared at him.

"Why the hell did ya moved to this stupid city anyways? Huh?"

"Mommy and Daddy got a new job?"

"Yeah, as a hooker and a gang leader!" They continued to make fun of her and her 'parents', and then May snapped. She grabbed her bookbag and swung it around in a circle knocking all of the boys on the ground. One came behind her and grabed her but she threw her jello in his face and then stepped on his foot. The other continued to attack her and the students started egging the boys on. May continued to fight and some other people started fighting as well.

Little did May know that someone, or rather two people, were there watching her.

Anna Gordan was a strawberry blonde headed girl, she had hazel eyes and she always wore something pink. She was in all of May's classes so far, and she had to say she wouldn't think May would have started a fight. She watched May and noticed that May was crying. _'She's_ _fighting these bozo's and she's, crying?'_ She thought. _'there's something else going on behind this...'_

Just then May was gone and all of the boys were fighting each other. Anna walked past the ceering group and towards the wire fence the school was blocked off by. She watched May jump over it and open up a sewer hole. Anna climbed over the fence as well and looked down in the hole and saw May crying her eyes out, sitting on the side of the ladder going down the sewer.

"May!" Anna yelled. May looked up and saw this girl. "Hi!" Anna said happily.

"Go away!" May cried.

"Listen, May...I don't know if you know this, but I'm in all of your classes so far, and I wouldn't think you would start a fight like that...did you?"

May sighed and said, "Yeah...I did...but those jearks said something about my parents and my parents are-"

"Hey...it's okay...there are fights here all the time, accutally everyone pretty much at this lunch are looking for a fight." May sneezed and Anna smiled. "Listen, you probally won't get in trouble if you come back and tell the principal what happened. Will you come back?"

May looked up at the girl. And smiled. "O...okay." She climbed up the ladder again and closed the sewer hole and walked back with her new friend to the school.

"So May's okay right?" Some one asked came from the other side of the school. "Yeah, she's fine...tell April May made a friend. And that I'll keep an eye out for her the rest of the day."

"Will do, Donatello..." Leonardo said to Donny on their shell cells.

Donny pulled his hat down more to hide his bald green head, and pulled his brown trench coat higher. _'Don't worry May...we're here for you...'_ Donatello said to himself as he watched her walk with this Anna girl, or May's new friend.

* * *

May and Anna became close friends after that, and May was off the hook for starting the fight. May, Anna and two of Anna's other friends, Lilly and Kala, walked home together everyday. They all soon became very close friends. One fiday night after going with the other 3 girls to the movies, May waved goodbye to them as Anna's mom dropped her off at her Aunt's house.

"See ya on Monday MAY!" The girls screamed from the car and May laughed as she went upsatirs. She heard a crash and some other voices and quickly ran up to see if April was okay.

"Sorry April..."

"Yeah...really we are..."

"It was Mikey fault!"

"Wha!"

She opened the door and saw her four turtle friends and their rat father in the living room. "Hey guys!" May said excited to see them again.

"Hey May! Long time no see!" Mikey said running up to her and giving her a great big bear hug. or rather a great big turtle hug.

"How's school going?" Donny asked her as he sat down at the table. "Um, good..." She put her bookbag in her room and then sat down on the couch. "So why are you guys here?" she asked out of curosity.

"What? We turtle people can not come and vist our friends for a few days! Sheez!" Mikey said in a whining voice.

"Michelangelo, quiet please!" Master Splinter snapped at the youngest of his sons. "Miss Gibson, we are forced to stay in your Aunts home due to the foot ninja's that are roaming the swears searching for us..." He calmly stated.

"Foot ninja's?" May questioned not understanding the answer.

"Yeah, you see Leo over there got a call from their leader and rejected his offer to fight on their side..." Mikey explained to May as Leo's arms crossed.

Mikey took a deep and long breath, "So then we got in this fight with their master who is called the Shreadder and we got in a fight with them I hurt my ankle but now I'm a fighting machine again. And then we went to go beat up the Shreadder again but Master Splinter kicked his butt and then the next day donny found some crystals and we went underground new york and meat some monsters who weren't really monster and then we turned them back into humans and beat up the bad guys like we always do. And then once we got back we saw all these foot ninja guys running around and we were like, whoa!, and then master splinter found us and then we went above the ground to April's and then we asked her to stay so we won't get caught and then you came home and I'm telling ou this story that's gonna end right...NOW!" Mikey finally finished gasping for air.

May tried to gather the information that was given to her and after a few moments understood what he meant. "So how long are you all gonna be staying?" She asked.

"Untill the foot are gone!" Donny answered. "Who knows how long that'll be..." He sighed.

May smiled and gave Mikey a hug again. "Well I'm glad I get to see you guys again!" She smiled looking forward to the evening ahead.

* * *

Later on in the night, May, Mikey and Raph decided to play a game on the Playstation 3 May had bought not to long ago. While Donny was downstairs fixing the water heater, Leo and Master Splinter were meditating, and April was browsing the internet at the kitchen table.

"Mua ha ha ha! I just killed you Mike!" May laugh as she beat up Mikey on their fighting game. "But I'm still on his team!" Raph says as he tries to attak May's character but she gets Raph's fighter instead!

"Yahhoooo! I'm the winner!" May announced but stopped as Mikey dangles her in the air holding onto one of her ankles.

"Heyyy! Put me down!" May whinned and started kicking and squimering in attempt to release herself from his grasp.

Mikey laughed, "Okay! Down you go!" and threw her on top of Raph. Raphael overreacted and started to yell at his younger turtle brother.

"My sons!" Master Splinter comanded before things got out of hand, "Enough! It is getting late!" Donny slightenly walked up the stairs while April turned off her computer and yawned. "Yeah it is...and you all are making too much noise...we wouldn't want any neighbors snooping up here..."

May yawned and stood up. "Well night guys!" She smiled as Mikey huged May and spun her in a circle. "Nighty-night May!" He sings as he put her down. May and April walked to their rooms and close the doors leaving the four teenage turtles and their rat father were left alone in the den.

Master splinter sat on the only one seater sofa as donny, Mikey and Raph argued over who got the couch, while Leonardo stole a pillow from the couch and made his way on the rug in the den in front of the television.

Eventually the apartment gets quiet as everyone fell asleep...

* * *

Leonardo had been having somebad dreams that night. He woke up not even before the sun had woken up. Angry and confused, he was determinded to figure out why those foot ninja's were near his home. His plan was simple: go to the lair alone, so no one else gets hurt and then get one of the ninja's to talk.

His plan was simple, but his Master had been up meditating. "My son, why do you wake up so early?" He asked his oldest son. "Morrning training sensi!" Leo quickly answered as he was trying to open a window, but stopped.

"I trust you are not going to scout our lair alone my son correct?" Splinter had already known Leo's intensions. "No Master..." Leo whispered lowering his head now knowing he could never go through his plan now that his Splinter knew. "I was...but I guess you caught me..."

Splinter smiles, "Have a good run my son...and be careful..." Leo bowed and then raced out of the apartment.

* * *

May woke up. She heard noises coming from inside the den. It was Splinter and Leo. she tired to make out what she could hear of their conversation...but then gave up and laid in her bed thinking.

She missed her parents. She even missed her annoying little brother. She missed her school, she missed her friends, she missed her life.

"And to think..." May sighed. "It all happened because of a stupid fire..." Tears formed her her eyes as she sat up and hugged her knee's burring her head in them.

"But, I have a new family now..." She said to herself. "And I love them along with my new friends..." May looked out her window with a smiling face and tears running from her eyes. _'Mom and dad and Josh...I miss you guys, a lot...but i have a new family now and I'll protect them with my life...'_

May wiped the tears off her face and then got up out of bed to take a shower.

* * *

On the rooftops of New York City, it began to rain.

Hard.

Leo was running as fast as he could. In the rain, it seemed as if he had 10 more pounds on his back. But Leo was the hard worker out of all of his brothers and Leo was always up to the challenge.

* * *

May walked out of the shower. Dressed, polished, and hungry. "Hello turtles! Good morrning!" She said happily to the three turtles in the living room. "I'm starving! What about you guys?"

"Im starving too, May!" Mikey jumped up to his feet and joined May in the kitchen.

"Hahaha. Okay, well you can make breakfast mike!" May confidently said as she walked into her bedroom. Raph and Donny looked at each other with a horrifing look as mikey started cooking.

May closed her eyes as she plopped onto her soft bed. She sighed and started to remember the horrible flames that had consumed her house the day her family died. Tears formed as she sat up and cried in her palms of her hands.

"Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this punishment?" More tears rolled down her face. '_I've got to stop moaping around...its pathetic.'_ She thought to herself and then pushed her thoughts away after a small knock came from her bedroom door.

"Hey May, Mikey's done with breakfast." Donny informed her.

"Okay," She wiped away her tears. "I'm comming!" She opened the door and saw her purple bandana turtle friend. Donny looked at her strangely. "May, Are you okay?" he wispered. May sniffed. "Yea. Im fine!" She smiled and hugged him and then walked towards Mikey.

"Hey whats burrning?" April came out of her room with a sniff. "Mikey's cooking." Raph calmly said.

"Oh my god! Mikey those are delicate Mikey, could I help you with the thoes?" April nervously said.

"Nope. I got it!" Mikey threw up the dishes in the air and they all landed perfectly on the table. "Ninja training April!" Mikey laughed, sat down and devoured his home made breakfast. May couldnt help but to laugh.

* * *

"Its 10:53 Raph, why?" May answered from the couch watching the tv.

"Just wanted to know..."

"Leos been gone a really long time...Im kinda getting worried about him..." Mikey said.

Master Splinter sighed and calmly and softly said. "Let us find him..."

"Right!"

"Yea!"

"Lets go!"

**CRASH!**

All of a sudden the living room window to aprils appartment shattered as a broken, battered, and torn turtle fell threw. "Oh my God! LEO!" Raphael yelled and ran over to his older else in the appartment ran to Leo's side as well. "...h-he's...he's back..." Leo managed to studder out.

"Who's back bro? Who did this to you?" Raph asked holding up his brothers head.

"T-The...Shr...Shred-der..." Leo stuttered as he knocked out.

"The Shredder? But I thought you guys took care of him!" April nervously said. May got up from Leo's body, looking out the window. Something didn't feel right as she looked out into the stormy sky of NYC. "Uh...guys?..."

"Ill take care of this." The hot headed Raph yelled.

"No my son! It is too dangerous!" Splinter commanded and Raph put away his sias.

"Hey guys...GUYS! AHHHHH!" May screamed as two men wearing all black and in masks broke the other two windows of April's appartment.

"MAY!" Mikey yelled leaping towards her and oushing her away from the foot ninjas.

"My sons, clear a way for us to get downstairs!" Splinter commanded as more foot ninjas bursted threw the windows.

"May! Help me with Leo!" April yelled from accros the room.

"Okay! hold on I have to get something!" May frantically yelled running into her room. she hopped over her bed to the dresser next to her bed and grabbed a picture frame. She threw it on the floor and grabbed the delicate picture inside the broken glass and stuffed it down her bra. Quickly, she ran out of her bedroom and ran over to help her Aunt carry a 200 pound turle. "Put his arm on your shoulder, like I'm doing and grab his shell to lift him up." April instructed. It was a lot harder than it looked though. How this was going to work, May had no idea.

"April, May...this is our fight. Not yours. S-So run a-aw-ay. Save yourselves..." Leo struggled to get away, but it was hopeless.

"Not my fight? Leo, we are a family now. I could never leave you behind. Now hold onto me and May and get all of those crazy thoughts out of your head! Augh...Now lets go!" April saidwalking toward the stairs. May was in complete shock.

How...why would Leo want us to run and leave him? She wondered. '_I've always thought Leo was industructable...but than again. Everyone has a weakness.'_ April opened the stair door only to encounter a group of more foot ninjas. She screamed as Leo kicked the door closed tricking the ninjas. "Move to the side!" Mikey yelled. The ninjas opened the door as Mikey ran towards them and knocked all of them down the flight of stairs.

"Everyone! RUN DON'T WALK TO THE NEAREST EXIT!" Mikey ran down first followed by Donny, then May Leo and April, then Master splinter, and Raph fighting off the ninjas upstairs. "Mikey you go down to the antique shop to make sure everythings allright..." Donny whispered. "Why's it gotta be me huh?" Mikey and Donny aurgued. But May had other things on her mind as 200 pounds of weight on her was in and out of conciousness.

_'God damn hes heavy.'_ She struggled to keep him up. _'Poor thing. I can just feel his pain.'_ She examinded all the brusies and cuts and blood running down his green skin. And even though he looked so defeated, he wants April and her to run away and leave him.

Just then Raph jumped down from the top of the stairs as Master Splinter ran up. "Take my son downstairs Miss O'Neil and Miss Gibson. I will defend you." Splinter demanded. "Come on May." April stepped down a stair slowly. Then took another step and another untill they reached the end of the stairs. May could see from a distance her three turtle friends defend, block, and take down even more and scarier ninjas.

All of a sudden the weight from May and April's shoulders was lifted. Stuned, both of the girls turned around in shock. May recongized the man. Even if her Aunt didn't, May knew this guy was trouble. It was the same big tall giant man with the long blonde ponytail that she encountered on the first night she'd ever met the turtles.

"Shall I put this poor pathetic creature ot of its misery?" The giant man asked. April, scarred, walked backwards to escape his presence.

_'Leo needs me! just like my mom and dad and josh needed me. I wasn't there for my real family, but I'm here for my new one!'_ May thought as she grabbed a giant pot that April had put underneath the stairs the other day. She threw it on top of the giant man. However, he did not stummble one bit. "Put him down and leave us alone!" She screamed.

"As you wish!" The giant said throwing poor Leo accross the room. "But the leaving alone part...that's not gonna happen one bit!" He grabbed May by her neck, strangling her, and lifted her up to his eye level.

May could feel the air of her lungs escaping her and new oxygen wasnt coming back in either. "Let...go!" May breathlessly whispered. She could feel the tendons in her neck breaking. And all she could taste was blood as the giant mans grip on her neck tighted. "Let go of May right now!" April started to kick at his shins and punch his stomach. But it didnt seem to affect him. May felt her whole body going numb._ 'This is it...'_ She thought. April screamed out May's name.

"I have nothing to fight about with you." Hun decided. "Don't bother me again though!" He yelled as he hummed May accross the room. May hit the hard brick wall. It was the worse feeling in the world. Her eyes blacked out, but she could heard footsteps running towards her.

"May!" Donnatello said craddling May in his arms. _'Oh my god.'_ Donny thought to himself. May opened her eyes. all she saw was darkness.

"Don...don...ney?" She wimpered. April screamed from accross the room as Hun walked towards her. Raph, however, ran and knocked the crap out of Hun, throwing him backwards. April looked the door and ran towards May. "Oh my god!" April cried as she traded with Donny.

Donny ran towards his older brother, as did the other turtles. Just then the door opened as a black smoked filled the building. "Oh no!" Mikey screamed as a man wearing all metal clothing walked through the door. It was...the Shredder!

* * *

**(dun dun da!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad I'm updating these. They are pretty horrible and I apoligize and apperciate that you all have read pass the horibleness.**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

"May! May! May, wake up!" April screamed at her niece. "Please May! May!-"

_"May! May! Its time to wake up!" Squealed a tiny 3 year old boy. "Santa came! I saw all of our presents downstairs! Come on! COME ON MAY!"_

_May pulled off the covers and turned on her pink desktop lamp. "Okay Josh, geeze im up!"_

_Josh laughed. "Yay!" May picked up her little brother, "Hey May?" Josh asked. "yea bro?"_

_"I love you. Merry Christmas!"_

_May felt her feet melting by her brothers words. "I love you too bro. Merry Christmas!" She hugged him and put him down. "Race ya downstairs!" May declared. But her little brother had already taken off before she even said it._

May moaned. She opened her eyes but all she could see was burriness of her Aunt. "A-Ap-April?"

"Hold onto me, May." April instructed as she carried May just like her and May carried Leo before. April quickly and quietly made her way to wear Leo's poor restless body and sat her agaisnt the wall. April looked onto the fight of her green turtle friends.

Raph sprung in for the attack on Shredder, but failed. Mikey tried next, and was crushed by the Shredder. Donny decided to step up to the plate but he too was defeated, and was thrown all the way across the room towards April. "Donny!" April cried. Donny rose with a sigh. "Uh...no problem... April...I'm okay...?" He fell back down to the ground.

Master Splinter watched his sons fight the Shedder, and this time he had had enough. The Shredder swung at the old Master, but he just calmly fought back. _'I must protect my sons at all cost'_ he thought. _'The shredder will pay for what he has done in my lifetime'_

May was falling in and out of conciousness. _'Stay awake!'_ she thought, but fell back asleep as soon as she knew it. Suddenly a roaring sound came from far off in the distance, and May jumped awake by a giantnormous CRASH through a window. She opened her eyes and saw a motorcycle humm a few foot ninjas outside. A man walked off and casualy said, "Now that's what I call crashing a party!"

"Casey!" Raph yelled, slowly getting up from the ground. Casey walked over to help him and looked over at April, Leo, and May. "You okay babe?" He asked April. "Dont call me babe." She demanded.

May moaned and then the Shredder screamed, "ENOUGH! DESTROY THEM ALL!" All the boys got up and fought agaisnt the foot, well all but one.

May woke uponce again."Hey...Ap-April? Is he...o-ok-ay?" She asked trying to face Leo. "He's in bad shape, but so are you. Please stay down May..." But her Aunt knew her words were impossible for May. May felt like her head was on fire. Everytime she went to make a noise it felt as though she was swallowing glass. Blood dripped down from her skin like sweat on an average day.

Today was **NOT** an average day.

May heard another crash, but she wasnt really sure what it was. She ignore it, however, and talked more to April. Even though it killed her to talk, she wasnt going to fall asleep again. She couldn't. She wouldnt. Never. She wanted to protect her defenseless Aunt and Leo. Even though, she needed it just as much as they did.

Just then, April and May saw a towering shadow on top of them. It was Hun. The bastard still wanted to fight. May cowered in fear and anger. _'Why wont he leave us alone?'_ She thought.

But April was the one to talk, "If you want Leo, you'll have to go through me first!" April covered Leo's head.

"That's the idea. Those green freaks feel great affection for you, and your little friend too. Losing you both should take the fight out of them!" He almost whispered cracking his knuckles. May had finally had enough. She stood up, jumped over Leo, stepping front of April and stretched her arms out to the side.

"Dont you **DARE** touch her or Leo! You hear me you bastard! I'd like to see you kill me! Can you do it? **Can you!**" May shouted. She was so lightheaded she was amazed that she was even standing. Her throat seemed to bleed with every word she spoke. But every word was true and there was no turning back now.

Hun smirked. "Your starting to read my mind little girl." He clamped his giant-like hands over her throat once again. May tried to scream, but it was too late. "Of course I can kill you. Watch this, lady!" He boomed at April.

"**MAY!** Put her down!" April shouted at the top of her lungs. She wanted to fight back, but she sadly knew she was no match for him.

Leo, yet still to weak to even stand up, opened his eyes. There in front of him he saw May danggling from Hun's grasp. Leo was angry, _'She fights while I do nothing.'_ He tried to move his arms. Nothing. Nothing in his body would respond to his brain. _'I cant live on with myself if she dies here and now. Get up damnit'_

May dug her fingernails into Hun's hands. Blood ran down from the holes she was making, but it not seem to affect the giant in anyway. Hun laughed. "The face of a dying girl. Its one of the most thrilling images ever." "Your...s-sick!" May coughed. Her breath was shorting, darkness clouding her vision. _"May! May! Stay strong!"_ Josh's voice rang through her head. _'Mom, Dad, Josh...' _She thought closing her eyes.

Just when May was about to give up, Casey ran up to the fight. "Put her down!" He yelled smaking Hun in the face with his golf putter. Hun dropped May and held his face, his nose starting to bleed. May hit the floor with a thud. Leo's body reacted without command. He snatched her in his muscular arms and held her tight, but not too tight that she couldn't recieve air. 'May, dont leave, please'

"Dont 'eva threaten them again!" Casey yelled grabbing Hun and throwing him into a buch of foot soilders. "Is she okay? Are you okay?" He asked the red-head. "Im fine, but May..." she looked at Leo holding onto May. "Thanks Casey!" She smiled. Casey blushed underneath his hockey mask.

"Hey uh...no prob. Well...gotta go fight!" He ran off to fight some more.

"Let me take her, Leo..." April picked up May and leaned her agaisnt the wall in such an akward position so that May could reccieve oxygen without trying. May was completely unconcious. April saw flashing lights from the corner of her eyes, _'Goddamit! It's the cops...'_ But her mind quickly changed when she saw Leo starting to stand up.

"Leo! You can't do this! Please sit back down!" She begged.

Leo grunted. "I-I...h-have to! They need...m-my help!" His hands in tight fists. Leo looked over at May. _'If May can stand up and fight, I can too. Im not going to let her down.'_ He grunted, and fell to the floor. A clanking noise came from ahead. Leo looked up and saw the Shredder about to attack. Luckily, Master Splinter jumped in. "You strike a wounded warrior! You have no honor!" He declared.

"I simply fight to **WIN**!" Shredder yelled, again attacking Master Splinter.

Leo grew with rage. _'I should be fighting. Me. ME!'_ He charged for a bookcase and threw it at the Shredder, only it missed by about 5 feet. Leo grunted and fell backwards, April catching him.

"This ends now!" Master Splinter yelles to everyone. "We must draw back my sons! Retreat!" He jumped and knocked down another shelf, this one trapping the Shredder.

"Where do we go?" Raph yelled kicking a foot in the face. April looked around her shop. She gasped, "I know! Back there!" She pointed to a closet. "We can hide in there! Come on!" She and Splinter dragged Leo, while Mikey opened the door.

Donny ran to May, _'Oh no, she needs help!'_ He carefully picked her up, and ran into the closet while Raph and Casey fought to the last second to not let any foot inside the closet.

"Great sitting ducks." Raph sighed while Donny looked down at May. Her face was turning blue. _'Oh no, shes not getting oxygen!'_ "Hey Raph, lift up May's head."

Raph cringed. "I gotta do wha?" He questioned.

"Come on Raph, if you don't she'll die! I can't do it with out dropping her!" Donny argued. Raph gulped and pushed her head down wards, the sound of her breathing increased as she sucked in as much air as she could.

"Hey its quiet out there...do you think they just, went home?" Mikey asked favorably. "Yea, we scared them by running into a closet and locking the door..." Raph teased. He sniffed the air, "Hey...I smell smoke." Everyone sniffed as well.

"I smell gas..." Donny replied. Mikey tried to open the door. "Ouch! Hey...this door is hot...it wont open! It wont budge!"

"Gas plus flame equals...Lets go! **NOW!**"Casey yelled. Raph and Mikey tried to attack the door but it failed. Flames englufed the door moments later making Mikey and Raph walk backwards. "We need to go out guys!" Donny yelled. April handed Leo over to Master Splinter and Casey.

"Hey what are you doing?" Casey asked. April pushed away a giant box from the wall. "There is a hole in the wall. We patched it up though...it should be easy to pull apart." She revealed a rectangular piece of metal screwed in on four sides. Raph ran over and pulled the metal off the wall with his sais. "Lets go!" He commaned.

Quickly, one by one eascaped out from the hole. "Run!" Raph demaned as soon as he got out from the building. Then and there the whole building exploded. Caught on flames, collasping at the site. April watched her house burn. Raph took Casey's spot in holding onto Leo, and Casey hugged April.

Mikey held onto Leo.

Leo was still knocked out. Master splinter spoke words of wisdom to April.

Donny held onto May.

May was awake. She woke as soon as Donny started running. Her body moving back and forth was not pleasent, and it made her head hurt even more than before.

May looked at her Aunts house.

_'Flames once again buring down someplace I call my home.'_ She thought remembering the fire at her house only about two months ago.

May closed her eyes and cried.

* * *

**Poor May and April. And Leo too. :( **


	5. Chapter 5

"Casey I told you your going the wrong way!"

"How would you know! I used to live here April! I know the short cuts 'n stuff! I dont need a freaking map!"

"Whatever..."

May opened her eyes, but her vision was blurry. She tried to get up, but her neck hurt and her head was pounding from her aunt and Casey arguing. At least she was warm though, she was wrapped up in a sleeping bag, and had about 3 or 4 blankets on top of her, her neck was supported so she could breath, but her seatbelt dung into her sides just like a knife would. She moaned softly.

"May? Sweetie! How are you feeling?" April asked with a smile.

"I-I'm okay..it-it hurts..." she croaked.

"What does, sweetie?" May pointed to her neck. "Oh, yea, Donny said it was pretty bad, but luckily he took care of your infections already...so all you need now is some rest! Okay dear?" May nodded, "Where are the guys? T-they okay?" She asked. "Yes, they are fine." Casey but in, "They are in dat trailer in da back!"

"Good, but wh-where are..." May stopped to swallow blood and spit, "...we going?"

"To my great grandma's house to hide and rest, it sooo cool 'dere, and it snowing this time of year, so now its extra pretty!" Casey said proudly. "Uh, oh. Need gas...Hey! Wha good luck! Here's an exit!" Casey went through the exit to pump gas.

"May I m going to get the guys some hot chocolate, would you like some?" April asked.

"Yea, can I go with you?...I gotta pee." May asked getting up.

"Sure!" April helped her out of the car and hugged May tight, but not too tight to hurt her already hurt niece. "Come on!" She smiled.

May walked in and found the bathroom. She relieved herself and then washed her hands. Her breathing was heavy, and her head pounded, but she managed to stand and looked at herself in the broken mirror. Her neck was bruised and cut up, her makeup was everywhere on her face, she had cuts and scratches everywhere. _'I look like a train wreck, literally!'_ She washed her face and neck, the soap stinging her cuts, and dried herself. She looked down at her attire, green sweat pants, and a long sleeved shirt with a grey sweat shirt over top, fuzzy socks and a pair of men's slippers. _'haha. those are definitely Casey's!'_ She looked at her face again...smiled and walked out back to April.

"Hey sweetie, carry these to the trailer, but knock 3 times before you open the door."

"Hey April?" May ask with a carton of hot chocolates and one hot coffee in her hands.

"Yea?"

"Can I sit with the guys? I wanna talk to them..."

April smiled. "Of Course!" May smiled back and walked off outside. Casey waved as he pumped the gas, and she smiled at him as she walked to the door of the trailer and knocked 3 times.

"Who is it?" Someone whispered.

"It's M-May...I bring h-hot chocolate!" The door unlocked and she walked in.

"**MAYYYYY!**" Mikey yelled and hugged her. "Woah!" Watch the drinks Mike...hehe.." She handed out the drinks, one for Mikey, one for Donny, Raph, Master Splinter got the coffee, and Leo- May looked at the unconscious Leonardo. "Is he okay?" She asked Master Splinter Sitting down next to him. "Yes, Miss Gibson. He has been physically and mentally hurt...and that is one of the worst pains to have together." Master Splinter replied.

May put her hand on his head, then quickly pulled away. "It's like ice!" She said, as she took out the last hot chocolate in the carton and held it against Leo's face.

The boys watched May take care of their older brother and instantly became jealous. But...how could they? Leo had almost died, May had almost died, so in a way they both had a near death experience together. But they kept their thoughts to each other and continued to watch May. May felt his head after about a minute of stroking him with the hot cup, "There, now its normal." She smiled at Master Splinter, and he smirked back.

"Hey May does your neck hurt?" Donny asked sipping his cup. May nodded and sipped the cup she used on Leo. "Can you come here for just a minute? I wanna check it out." Donny drank the last of his drink and put the cup to the side.

"Oh sure! You want the hot blooded person all to yourself so you can get warm!" Mikey argued.

"No I don't Mikey!"

"Well why can t she sit with me and you work on her while I get warm!" Mikey demanded.

"Fine! I don't care! I just want to make sure she's alright!"

May smiled at the two turtles fighting over her. The engine of the car started to rumble and started to move slowly. May shivered and sat with Mikey, he was cold as well. "Yeaaaa! Im hottt! Much better" Mike taunted, May laughed. Donny walked over to her and started to massage her neck as she laid on Mikey. She closed her eyes, and felt good pain as Donny examined her. She opened her eyes and saw Raph sitting across from them looking to his right at his brother Leo. May felt such compassion, and sadness looking at Raphael's face.

_'I always thought Raph hated Leo, I mean they always fight for no reason...but now it looks like Raph is about to cry...'_ Raph looked down and wiped his face...then looked up at May. May closed her eyes as soon as she could, but Raph knew what she was doing. May opened her eyes after about 10 seconds and saw Raph looking straight at her. He closed his eyes pretending not to be looking, but she knew. She laughed to herself and honestly closed her eyes.

The humming of the car, the slow steady pace of the car, leaning on a comfortable Mikey, Donny rubbing her, made May sleepy...she had a weird/most comfortable feeling that was hard for even her to describe...but she wanted to remember this feeling forever. _'Forever...and always...I love every single one of you'_

* * *

The car drove up to a very old house, very OLD. "Isn't it great!" Casey asked April.

"Oh yea...its awesome..." She stated sarcastically. Everyone unloaded out of the car and the turtles got out of the trailer. Mikey carried the sleeping May as Donny and Raph carried Leonardo.

Casey opened the door and walked in sniffing the air inside. "Yup! Smells just the same." He said proudly.

"It smells like shit and perfume..." Mikey replied. Casey glared at him.

"Casey, where can we put May and Leo?" April asked looking around the house. "My sons, lay your brother upon the couch. He only needs a little space, good rest and warmth." Master Splinter said.

"Okay den, Mike come wit me...let's find a place to put the sleeping beauty..." Casey walked up the stairs and Mikey followed and April followed him with her and May's bag. Casey opened a door down a long hallway. "Here, this used to be my grandma's room. Is this okay for her, April?" April walked in, she looked around and sat on the bed.

"Yea, its fine..." She put her and May things on the floor. Casey opened a drawer and pulled out 4 blankets.

"April pull back the sheets, and check them...they should be okay...but just to make sure..." April did so and nodded, "They are fine."

"Okay Mike, put her in..." Mikey walked over to the bed and laid May carefully down. She moaned but was sound asleep. "Here's 2 blankets for her, and the other 2 are for Leo..." Casey said putting them on her. April rubbed May's face, moving her hair out of her face. "I m going to stay with her for a little while. You guys go on ahead... I ll be down shortly." She looked at the boys. They nodded and walked off.

April changed clothes. She put on a little make up and fixed her hair. She walked over to May and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams..." April walked off and shut the door.

* * *

Leo sat next to the sleeping May. It was about 8 in the morning and she had slept all afternoon just like he had done. He was so depressed and upset and sad. He didn t know why, he didn't care why, he just was. Leo looked over at her and caressed her face. _'She is so pretty'_ he thought. No, he didn t have a crush on her, he didn t even think about kissing her, he just wanted to protect her, to let her know that he was there for her.

"May I know you probably can t hear me, but like when my brother's talked to me yesterday...I want to talk to you..." He looked down at her. "Do you remember when we first met? My brothers and I were out on a normal training run. But we stopped for a second to catch our breaths and Mikey found you. You walked into a trap by the purple dragons and luckily we ran in after you. I remember you screaming, and those ass holes were starting to take off your clothes. But we were gonna protect you, just like any other person who we've helped. Hun came out though, but that didn t stop us. Ha, I remember the look in your eyes when you saw us...and as Raph stabbed that guy trying to hurt you. Then Raph told you to run over to me, but you started to black out, but I caught you. You were one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen, even with your shirt was unbuttoned. That's so perverted but I don t care. I thought you were gorgeous." Leo sighed.

"What I guess I m trying to say is, please get better. We need you, I need you...please..." Leo stood up and closed his eyes, "No fears, stay strong May..."

Raph listened to his older brother the whole time. He felt his pain as well. _'We all have feelings for her apparently...we all want her to get better, but Leo and her have a certain connection for some reason, I could feel it in the trailer and now. They both had a near death experience together, so maybe that it...but I don t know...'_

Leo sighed. "May, please wake up. Soon."

* * *

May woke up the next morning feeling like a god. She stretched and yawned, _'Wow, that felt good!'_ She hopped out of the bed, her head wasn't pounding, she wasn't tired at all, and most importantly she just felt good. She jumped onto the bed and laughed. And continued to laugh and laugh.

**knock knock **

"Hey! Who is it? You can come in!" She sat up as the door opened and a dark forest green turtle walked in. "RAPH!" May squealed and ran to hug him. Raph caught her in mid air and lifted her above his head.

"Well I see that you are feeling better today!" He laughed. May smiled as he put her down.

"How is everyone today?" She asked him.

"Well I really don t know cuz I just woke up, but I'm about to find out. Wanna come down stairs with me?" May smiled "Sure!"

She walked to the bed and put on some slipper booties and looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow I look like straight up shit!" She said brushing her fingers though her hair.

"Nahhhh! You look like sleeping beauty, or a once was sleeping, but still a beauty!" May laughed at him and followed him down the stairs. She could hear her aunt and Casey arguing downstairs and a door slam. "Oh god, I wonder what they are fighting bout this time!" She and Raph laughed.

"So where is everybody?" Raph asked his brother Donny who was fixing a toaster. "Ha, well Casey's been ejected from the ball park, April's in the kitchen, Master Splinter is meditating over there, and I think Mikey is out exploring in the woods." Donny looked up. "MAY! You re up!" He said almost dropping the toaster. May squealed hugging her purple bandana friend. "You feeling oaky? You re going to have to take some medicine to make sure you're infections are gone, but you can do that later..." She giggled.

"What about Leo, Don?" Raph asked.

"Leo, he's...he's kinda been sulking around in the barn all morning." Donny said looking back down at the toaster.

"Again!" Raph half yelled.

"You're brother has injuries of both physical and spiritual. He needs the support of all of us, if his wounds are to fully heal..." Master Splinter said taking a break from his meditation.

Raph sighed. "Well, I'm hungry...how bout you May?" He said walking over to her. May nodded and followed him into the kitchen. "April made pancakes and Mikey hasn't had any, so there should be some left!" Donny yelled at them.

"Mmmm! Yumm!" May grabbed a plate and dug into the food. It felt so good on her sore throat. After the two finished Donny walked in with the toaster. "Ta-da!" He said plugging it in, only after about 4 seconds the toaster sparked and blew up.

Raph and May laughed their butts off and May actually fell of the chair.

"Haha! Very funny you guys!" Donny smirked. "Here May, you need to take that medicine now." He grabbed a brown bottle and a cup and poured a thick purple liquid all the way to the top of the cup. "Bon appite!" Donny said handing her the cup.

"CHUG IT! CHUG IT!" Raph laughed, "Shut up!" May stuck her tongue out at him. She quickly swallowed it and looked down.

"Hey...you okay?" Donny looked at her. May lifted her head and let out the biggest burp those two turtles had ever heard. They laughed and laughed, all most to the point of peeing on themselves, but they didn't.

"Haha! I gottcha!" May giggled.

"Hey May, lets go outside for a little while, 'kay?" Raph asked pulling himself together.

"Sure!" May smiled jumping to his side.

"Tell me if anything doesn t feel right with that medicine okay May?" Donny said wiping the tears from his eyes. She nodded and smiled.

Raph opened the front door and walked out, May followed. "Oh wow! It s so pretty when it snows!" She smiled. "Yea..." Raph started walking off the front porch. The snow crunching with every step they took. "So...where are we going?" May asked catching up to him.

"Here" He walked up to the barn. "Come on let's sneak in so Leo don't see us." Raph walked to the side of the barn to a window. He hopped through then held his hands out for May. She held onto his arms and he pulled her though, both hiding. She looked at the empty barn. There was scrap metal everywhere, a circular fire pit and a pacing turtle all bandaged up. Leo went to grab a piece of metal, but fell backwards, luckily not falling however.

"Lookin' good Leo," Raph said walking up to his brother.

"Raph! I'm not in the mood! I Don't need to hear how I messed up in New York, okay? I got my shell and ass kicked, I let a lot of people I care about down, I lost **my swords**!" He yelled throwing the piece of metal he grabbed earlier on the floor.

"Woah calm down, Leo, I wasn't gonna say any of those things. I was gonna ask what you're doing out here though..."

Leo turned around. "Nothing."

"Well that's too bad because you just missed the funniest moment in the history of funny." May stood up walking over to her blue bandana turtle friend.

Leo turned around. "M-May!" May smiled and ran up to him to hug him carefully. "I thought...you-you're okay?" Leo stuttered.

May smiled at him, "I'm fine, but are you oaky?" She hugged him tighter. _'I am now'_ Leo thought to himself as May let go.

"Leo if you aren't doing anything out here, then I know what you should be doing, and I think you do too...huh May?" May hadn't a clue what he was talking about, but she went with it. "Come on Leo, fearless leader?" Raph ask looking at his older brother. Leo smirked. "Okay Raph!" So the boys got different pieces of metal and started to heat them into a mixing pot in the fire.

_'Oh! they are going to make Leo's swords! Gottcha! haha!'_ May thought to herself watching them. She looked around the barn. She looked up at the top of the barn and saw a second floor.

"Hmm. How do I get up there?" She asked herself. She found a ladder and climbed it, as the boys continued to work. _'Maybe I can find a good luck charm for Leo.'_ she looked around the shaking barn. Just then a crack came from the floor boards. "Hey guys?" May called out to them, but it was too late.

The floor board fell from under her feet and May fell. She was so scared as she saw her life flash before her eyes. "Gotcha!" Someone luckily caught her. She looked up and saw Leo's blue bandana. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I was gonna do something and then I fell and your hurt and I probably weigh a ton and I probably really hurt you and-"

"May!" Leo stopped her. She looked up at his white glowing eyes. "I'm fine! Are you okay though?" He carefully put her down.

"Yea...I'm all right..." She said feeling dizzy. "I'm just gonna lay right here...on this patch of, hay..." She laid down on some hay and completely passed out. Leo smiled she was kinda cute...even though she could've just then died. Leo shrugged and continued to work all through the night he and his brother pounded the metal all night long.

* * *

A rooster croaked and May opened her eyes. She was wrapped up in Raph's sleeping arms, but where was Leo? She looked over and saw him, no bandages or anything. And he had two beautiful swords in his hands fighting just like nothing had ever happened. "Nice swords Leo." May said walking up to his escaping Raph's grasp. Leo put the swords back in their carriers.

"May?" He asked questionably.

"Yea? What s wrong?" May smiled.

Leo shrugged, "Oh uh never mind." He said as Raph yawned.

"Looking good Leo!" Raph smiled. "Feeling okay?"

"Amazing! I feel like a new person...or rather turtle." Leo laughed.

"Hey that's a great idea!" Raph jumped up out of the hay. "Get ready Leo! For a grand entrance! A new you!" Raph ran out. May couldn't help but giggle. "You and all of your brothers are so amazing..." She smiled looking at him. "So Leo here's a question for you..." She said.

"Okay, shoot."

"Is that really your eyes behind that mask? Or not?" Leo smirked and lifting his bandana above his head revealing two gorgeous deep brown eyes. May smiled. "So are all of your brother's eyes as pretty as yours?" She in a way taunted, opening the barn door. "Introducing the new Leonardo!" May said to everyone! Leo walked up to his family.

"Hey everyone!" He smiled showing off his swords. "Guys? I think it's time we went face to face with the shredder, and finished this once and for all!" He held his sword up and the other's raised their weapons, screaming at the top of their lungs.

* * *

**Awww it's a kodak moment. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

The trip back to New York was long, but at least May was kept company by her iPod, and then her Aunt and Casey arguing, once her iPod died. May hadn't realized how long they had been gone for durring the trip and was dreading the 3 weeks of homework and make up work that was awaiting for her once she returned to school. She had left her phone in her aunts car. Luckily it was turned off for the whole three week 'vacation.'

She turned her phone on and waited for her screen with the stars as her background. Instead her phone started to ring like crazy to announce her text messages, missed calls and voice mails. "Geez May," Casey laughed. "Did somebody miss you or what?" He looked at April who did not find his remark funny.

"You're dumb..." She remarked.

Casey and April continued to arguee but May could care less. Her friends, Anna, Lilly and Kala had been the ones who went a-wall on her phone. May deiced to look at all her text's first and then look at how many missed calls she had (45 accutally) and she noticed that she had a few voice mails too. Her text messages all said the same thing.

"Where ru?"

"y is ur house burnt 2 the ground?"

"i hope ur okay!" blah blah blah...

The same messages were on her voice mails. One of them was from the prinicpal, though luckily, April had cleared everything up with the prinicpal and the police back in New York. May called each of her friends and half explained what was going on. They had alll panicked, as she expected, but she clamed them down and assured her friends that she was all right.

Her phone calls lasted her through the rest of the ride back to New York. Casey parked the mini-van attacted with the trailer to an old garage. "Why are we here?" May asked not knowing where exacatly she was.

"This is where the guys keep the shell mobile, and the shell cycle and all their other gizmos and gadgets." April responded helping May out of the van. "So, what's the plan you guys?" Casey asked the turtles scratching the back of his head.

"Simple," Leo started, "Follow us!" As he jumped into a man-hole.

"Have no fear! Michangelo is here!" Mikey yelled out clutching May and holding her bridal style as he jumped down the hole. May laughed. Mike always cheered things up. Once May and Mikey, and the others landed in the sewers, Leo and Raph headed out first and told them to keep quiet.

Eventually, the group made their way to a huge brick wall. "Dead end?" May asked. Donny laughed. "Not quite..." and pulled a lever from the wall, then a key pad appeared, and Donny typed in a code. The wall lifted up and revealed the good ol' LAIR! Mikey ran inside with May still in his arms.

"YAHOOOOO!" And the others followed.

"Let me down Mikey, I wanna walk! I'm fine!" May squealed. "HAHA. Okay!" He let her go and ran off to the kitchen. 'haha. fugures' May thought. "So, what are you guys gonna do?" Casey asked the bunch. "I mean, the shredder is still out there right? Arn't yall gonna put some pay back on him er something?" "All ready ahead of you Case." Donney said with April at his side by the computer.

"You see, the foot, and the Shredder, must think that we're dead from the explosion. That's why we, luckily didnt encounter any foot in the sewer." Leo announced. "So being dead had a good advantage! We can sneak in and attack the foot from inside their own home!"

"With the help of you guys of course!" Donny said to his human friends. "April, can you hack into the foot's head quarters and give us a blue print of their tower? We can communicate through the shell cell headphones." Donny asked.

"Certainely!" April cracked her knuckles and began to work.

"Great. April can talk us through our mission. Casey, stay here and protect April and May. And May," Leo looked over at her. "Get some sleep and rest." May frouned.

"Of course." She half yelled angry.

"Miss Gibson," Splinter layed a hand on her shoulder. "You have been through a lot these few weeks. And my sons, and I, and even your aunt and Mr. Jones, want you to be at your full potental so you can return to school. And also so you can heal better."

May groaned. "I don't even wanna think about school right now!"

"Hey May!" Mikey said running up to her. "You can sleep in my room! It's the room right up there! See see see!" Mike pointed. May laughed. "Thanks Mikey!"

"Get ready guys, we are in for a fight of our life!" Leo stated grabbing the sword of Tangu and placing in on his back. "We are going to beat the Shredder! All four of us, tonight!" Leo said as the boys placed thier fists in a circle. "Five!" Master splinter joined in.

May watched her green friends, and one grey friend walk out the lair. "Hey guys!" She yelled to them as they turned around. "I may be sleeping an resting an stuff, but you guys better all come back in one piece. Ya hear!" She smiled. "Or else!" She laughed. They all smiled at her, and waved goodbye. As the wall closed down, May started to tear up. "I hope they'll be okay..."

"hahaha. Dont worry 'bout it." Casey laughed. "If dere's one thing that I know, I know dat those guys can kick the shit outta anyone! And they'll defenetly kick the Shreader's ass! Don't be worried!"

May smiled. "Yea, your right. Well, I _am_ tired. Guess I'll just go to sleep." She walked over to the ladder that lead to the senond floor.

"Night sweetie!" April yelled down from the computer screen typing away.

"Holla if you need anythin!" Casey replied. May smiled. _'I love my family...haha'_ She looked in one of the rooms, hoping it was Mikey's. But she could tell it was Donny's because there were books and gadgets, garbage and science experiments in it. But the books mainly gave it away.

She looked in another one and saw a very clean and oriental type of room and knew it was Leo's. The fact that it was clean gave it away. She then looked in other room and saw a bunkbed, and footballs, basketballs, comic books, garbage and old food and sadly knew it was Mikey's room. _'wonder what Raph's room looks like?' _She walked over to the last room and saw fighting equipment, a hamock type of bed, and more garbage in Raph's room. _'What is up with turtles and garbage? Well, Leo's room was clean...maybe he won't notice if I sleep in his room. haha. No. He probally would.'_ She sighed and walked back to Mikey's room. Luckily, the top bunk was clean and didn't looked used at all, so she cralwed in and closed her eyes.

_'I really hope they come back safe and sound...I don't know what I would do without them...'_ And with that, May fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**CRASH**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S GONE!"

"It's okay Raph. We'll find him!"

"IT'S NOT OKAY! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT"

"Raph, May's still asleep. Calm down!"

"WHATEVER!"

"We are gonna find him, right Leo?"

"Yes Mikey. We will. Of course."

May sat up. She sat up too quickly because she got very light headed. _'What's going on...?'_ She thought as she climbed out of bed. She walked out of the room and collided with something else, falling down to her butt. May looked up and saw a not-so-happy Raphael starring down at her.

"Sorry." He grunted and walked away to his room.

"Geeze. What's his problem?" She asked standing. Mikey looked up at her.

"We...we lost Master Splinter...he dissappeared..." May gasped. "Wait. What?" She came downstairs and the guys explained how they defeated the shredder and some lunitic, Stockman. But Master Splinter was hurt, and when they came back for him, he was gone.

"I...I dont know what to say..." May was completly flabbergasted.

"We are going to find him!" Leo stated and walked away.

"Are you feeling better, May?" Mikey asked. "Yea..." She said still lost in thought.

"I'm looking at new reports right now...nothing is comming up of a giant rat or anything." April stated from the computer with Donny.

"This...this sucks." May quietly said to herself.

* * *

April's alarm on her cell phone awoke her and May the next morning. It was a gloomy monday morning, May thought as she dressed into her school's uniform, fixing her hair, and adding a little make-up to her eyes. She never really dressed up for school, there was no point to. All the boys were jerks and losers, and May dressed to be comftorable.

If there was one thing May could change about her new school, it would be that students could wear whatever they desired, because May would have worn sweatpants and a tee-shirt everyday. May and April climbed down the ladder to the kitchen of the Lair.

"Want me to make you some eggs?" April asked. May shook her head. "Nah, not so hungry..."

"Well then, here's some lunch money. Get a head start going to school. You'll have to take the sewers..." April told a very displesent May.

"Grrrrreaaaaat." She sighed and headed over to the movable wall. She knew what street she was under, but she unfortunatley didn't know which direction she was. "Who needs the sewers anyways?" She asked to herself as she started to climb up a ladder to a man-hole. She carefully lifted it up and luckily she was on a side-walk where no one was walking. She lifted the top up and slid out fom underneath it.

"HAHAHA. MAY?" A girl's voice squealed. May turned around to notice Dani McDon, one of the most popular and bitchey girls in the whole school, along with her 'crew'.

"Hey." May said not looking up at the bitch brushing off the greese and dirt from her uniform.

"What the HELL are you doing in a sewer? hahahaha. Did you loose something?" She mocked.

"Yea...I did." May went along with it. _'Now I know why I was supposed to take the sewears to school. God Damn!'_

"Yea. You just lost your reputation! HAHAHAHAHAHA. Just wait till I tell the WHOLE school you were in a nasty old sewer. Oh and I heard your house was blown to bits. Have you been living in the sewer to aviod getting a new house or somthing? Geeze. What a loser. Come on girls. We will be late to school."

She and the crew walked past a shamefull and hurt May. "Bitch..." She said a little loud. But Dani kept on walking. May looked down at the floor, pissed. "What the hell does she know..." She looked up at the sky. It was going to rain. "How would anyone know what I've been through as a 16 year-old sophomore in high school. Or let alone, what I've been through this whole month of April..."

It started to drizzle. "I hate my life..." She closed her eyes, head up to the sky, as the rain gently carresed her face. Her fists tightened. Her throat swealled up. She teared up, but only a little.

Suddenly the rain stopped. May opened her eyes only to see a bright blue umbrealla in her way.

"Hey baby!" A bright faced, pink haired Anna squealed hugging May.

"Anna?" May hugged her back.

"I missed you so much!" She laughed and half cried.

"What are you doing in the rain, silly? And your uniform is dirty. Baby, I'm so glad your okay though! Don't worry! Me, Lilly and Kala saved all the answers and problems and work and stuff so that you dont have to worry about the last 3 weeks you missed. Come on though, we'll be late if we don't walk and talk! Haha!" Anna smiled. May hugged her as they walked.

"Your the best friend a girl could have you know that, Anna?" May felt better.

She was happy.

* * *

May, Anna, Lilly and Kala walked home from school. The girls wanted to know EVERYTHING that had happened, but May only told half the truth. She walked with them for a while, untill she saw a good loking/safe alley with a manhole. "Well guys, this is where April and I are renting an apartment. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

They waved goodbye and May walked past the manhole turning a corner and waited for her friends to leave. After about a minute or so, she hop down the hole and walked through the sewer for about 15 minutes untill she came to the brick wall. She typed in the code Donny told her the night before and the wall moved. She sighed happily as she saw her green friends wandering around the Lair.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them walking over to the kichen table and throwing her bag on the floor.

"How'd everything go? Are you in trouble?" April asked her niece.

"Nah...I'm good. Just gotta makeup everything though." She pulled out a bluging noteboook filled with work she missed. "What have you guys been up to?" She asked.

"Trying to find master Splinter." Leo stated looking at a map of the city with Mikey. "Oh...gotcha..." May said opening the notebook and starting on the first worksheet. She tried to finish her makeup work while April and the guys devised plans. Eventually they all left for a training run.

May closed her books and put themback into her book bag. "Guess I might as well take a bath while the guys are gone." She said to herself and April. May climb up the ladder to Mikey's room, where she and April now took over and grabbed some undies, a tank-top and some shorts as her pj's. She never really liked wearing a bunch of clothes when she slept. She ran back to the bathroom in the back of the kitchen and showered. Put on her clothes, brushed her teeth, yada, yada, yada.

Just then the door to the lair opened.

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE WE CAN'T FIND HIM**!" Said a very angry Raphael.

"Calm down Raph, we will find him. Anger isn't going to help us." Leo calmy stated.

"YEA? Whatever!" Raph paced to the kitchen, anger clouding his mind.

May had just finished in the bathroom walking out to the kitchen, not a care in the world, and espically not paying attention. Accendentally, the two collided, each falling backwards. May fell to the floor on her back, knocking the wind out of herself. Raph, however, fliped in the air and landed on his feet. May couldn't breath for a second.

Her head hurt, her heart accutally hurt, but at least the cold, yet, sewer ground felt good with the pain she just enduced. Raph picked her up, "Geeze. Watch where ya going..." and walked away. _'JERK!'_ May thought. She looked up at the others and waved them goodnight, smiling, staying strong.

* * *

May skipped into the Lair Friday afternoon, laughing and humming. She skipped over to her Aunt by the tv, smiling from ear-to-ear. "GUESS WHAT?" She smiled.

"Hahaha. I have no idea. What?" April had been stuck all week with four moapy and angry turtles. May's mood defenetly changed the atmosphere for her.

"Well, Anna and I met these two amazing guys today! Tyler and," She sighed, catching the booys attentions from where ever in the Lair they were. "..._Ernest_!" Mikey laughed.

"Oh, I see." April giggled.

"I have to ask you something though! Something life changing!" May pronounced.

"Yes, yes, go on..." By now the turtles had complete attention on their house guests.

"They asked me and her for a double date tonight, and I would really really like to go! PLEASEEEEEEEEE!" May begged.

"Hahaha. Um. Well where are you going, and when will you get back?" April asked.

"Well uh...I don't exactly know where we are going." The guys didn't like the sound of that. "And I should be back around. Uh, I don't know. Midnight?" May half asked. The guys really didn't like the sound of that.

"Well, I guess so. Just be carefull and do not be afraid to call if anything goes wrong!"

"Yayyyyy! THANK YOU!" May screamed as she hugged her Aunt and ran up to Mikey's room.

Four hours and six or so phone calls later, May came downstairs to tell her aunt that she was leaving. May was wearing a black one shoulder top on with a red dragon on it, a deep blue pair of jeans, and a black studded belt. Her hair was down and bouncy, she only wore a pair of rinestone studded earrings. Her makeup was nice, not at all slutty, with deep black lashes, and a light shade of black eyeshadow.

May looked good.

May looked really good.

May looked too good for someone she had just met. The guys worried a little inside.

"Well I'm off!" May announced hugging April. "Okay, well don't be afraid to call if anything happends..." She worried as well. "Hahaa. Okay!" May walked out of the Lair making a peace sign for all to see.

* * *

Ernest was amazing. He was tall, he had dark skin, blue eyes, and he was very very handsome. The group had met at Anna's house and they walked to a cool cafe for a little something to eat. Nothing big, beacuse the boys were going to take the girls somewhere else. May could hardly keep in her excitement. She liked Ernest, ALOT! After the cafe the group merrily walked to the downtown part of the city. It wasn't really the best part in town but May wasn't scared because she had a cell phone, and two huge guys by her side. Eventually the group made their way to a club.

"Wait, we arn't allowed to go in here...I mean. I'm 16, so is Anna, and arn't you guys too?" May asked confused. "Yea but my Uncle is the owner, and he can get us in! Don't sweat!" Tyler said pushing the girls to the back entrance.

"Hold up for a sec gals..." Ernest said as he and Tyler knocked on a door and started to talk to it.

"This is weird huh?" Anna whispered.

"Yea. Be on guard, 'kay?" May whispered back as the boys returned with smiling faces.

"Come on! We're gonna have a blast!" Ernest picked up May and ran into the crowed bar and club. May felt like a copmplete fish out of water. She looked around for Anna, but couldn't find her. All she saw was Ernest.

"Hey, let's go wait for Anna..." May started to walk back to where they had come from. "Wait!" Ernest grabbed May's hand...a little, forcefully. "Heh, sorry. But this is my favorite dance song. Come and dance with me! Please. You look so good. And I know all the guys here will be jealous if you dance with me!" Ernest kissed May on the forehead. May melted a little inside.

"Okay sure!" She smiled and they started to dance. May started to loose sight of where she was. The music just kept on swaying her. "Hey Ernest, I'm really thirsty..." May stopped dancing.

"Hahaha. Okay. Here's some water that I picked up from the store. It's always so expensive to not buy alcohol at these types of places." He handed May a water that had one or two sips taken already. "Sorry," Ernest said as he noticed her looking at the bottle. "I took a sip or two." He smiled, she did as well after she took a big glub.

"Come on!" Ernest pulled May back into the dance floor. They continued to dance, May was having such a fun time. Suddenly,she started to feel weak though, and the room began to spin.

"I...I-I need A-Anna." May clutched her pounding head running away from the floor. She could barely see, let alone walk. Somehow, she managed to stumble to the exit into a dark old smelly alley. She held onto the wall for support untill the dizzyness went away. _'Maybe I got overheated or something...'_ She thought standing up back to normal. Suddenly she was clutched into the arms of, "ERNEST?"

He laughed and threw her to the floor. "Gottcha. You're so stupid. Your smart friend Anna got away though. Better make this quick before the cops come..." May had no idea what was going to happen. Or worse. What exactly was going on at that moment. Her head pounded, and her breathing became irregular.

Ernest kicked her in the chest and then picked her up and pushed her up agaisnt the wall. Being in the state that she was, hurt a thousand times worse than if Ernest hadn't drugged her.

May cried, "H-help..." ever so softly, tears rolling down from her cheecks to the cold floor.

"FUCK OFF!" Yelled a familar voice that was music to May's ear's as she was pulled away from Ernest's grasp. She knew Ernest was going to be beat to a pulp.

"What the hell are you? FREAK!" She heard him scream. May carefully and slowly rose to her feet. She looked up to see Raphael holding a bloody and bruised Ernest in his hands.

"Thanks Raph." May said wiping the blood off her face. Raph threw down the passed-out Ernest and put his sais away walking over to her; she could tell he was pissed.

He picked her up without saying a word and put her on his shell like a piggy-back ride. May happily and gently hugged his neck as he jumped from building to building.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you're liking my story thus far! It's going to get better I promise!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

Raph and May watched the street cars of the big apple pass byfrom uptop the buildings. They hadn't said a word to each other. But they both knew what the other was thinking. Finally May gave in.

"How'd you find me?" She asked him.

"I had been watching you the whole night. I didn't like where you were going with the idea of this date." He snapped.

"Oh..." May sighed leaning on him. "Thank you..." She smiled. Sitting like that for a good bit. She let her head clear up. Raph had jacked a clean waterbottle for her. She could feel whatever drug that was once in her, start to dissappear. May stood up looking down at the street. Raph followed.

"Let's go." She announced looking him in the eyes. Raph looked into her eyes as well. _'What a dumb girl. Seriously. Well, at least she is safe. I would hate to think what would have happened if she wern't here with me right now...'_ Raph picked her up the same as he did before and quietly the two went home.

Luckily, May arrived home before Midnight. Of course, Raph had returned much later than she...and May was not intoxicated any more. So with no suspicions, April sent her off to bed.

Anna and May had texted for about 30 min while Raph arrived home. Everything was okay. Anna hadn't been in trouble, she had gotten away from Tyler, and May forgot to mention that Ernest drugged her. Luckily, the two boys did not go to their school, so hopefully they would never have to see them again. May turned off her phone as she entered Mikey's room. She didn't even want to take a bath. All she wanted to do was sleep.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

May looked over at the base of Mikey's room. It was Raph. "Hey. Thanks again!" May smiled walking over to him.

"You good?" He asked.

May nodded. "Yea. What about you? You've been awefully quiet." She had been worried ever since he picked her up from Ernest's grasp.

"Just miss Master Splinter. That's all. Well. Good night." And with that, Raph left.

"Good night Raphael..." May whispered stripping off her clothes, changing into her pj's and crawling into bed.

* * *

May woke up the next day around 10ish. She had a long hard night the day before and all she wanted to do was stay in the Lair, safe and sound. Unfortunatley, her wish wasn't going to come true.

She glided down the stairs to the kitchen eating quietly. She watched the other turtles from the table. They were all conversing in Donny's lab. April as well. "So does everyone understand the plan?" Leo asked as everyone nodded. May hadn't had a clue what was going on.

"Hey guy?" She called from the other side of the room. "What's going on?" She left her chair and walked over to her friends.

They had found out where master Splinter might be. Some place called TCRI. And the plan was fairly simple for May. All she had to do was stay in the shell mobile and make sure, A. the coast was clear from the streets, and B. to operate and maintain the order of operations was going as planed.

_'Simple...'_ May scarcsticly thought.

* * *

Around five in the afternoon, the gang left in the shell mobile. Even though it looked like a big car, three people and four turtles wasn't a lot of room for them all. Eventually, they arrived in a nerby alley to TCRI. "All righty May," Donny started to get up from the drivers seat and trade positions with her. "The monitor is over here, and this is your head-set. Be careful and stay safe!" He said giving her a hug.

May nodded. "Right. And guys?"

April and casey were already out of the vehicle and Raph was about halfway out, but stopped to hear whatever May was going to say next. "Good luck!" She smiled and thumbs up them. They did the same and closed the door.

May cracked her knuckles. She was all alone, and it scared her a little. But she would only be alone for a little while, well, at least she hoped so.

* * *

The turtles started the plan by climbing up to the top of the building, while April entered pretenting to be a business lady. Casey waited out side the door with a toaster. After about three minutes or so, Casey entered pretending to be an angry customer and distact the guards so that April could disarm the building. So far, the plan was working...so far.

"Hey!" Casey started to yell. "What the heck is going- arghhhhh!" He screamed.

"Casey? Everything okay?" May answered. No answer, but she could tell he was fighting. "April, I think you should hurry!" May stated. She could see sparks comming from the windows of the front of the building.

"Got it!" April happily yelled. "Okay you guys, you should be able to get in no problem!"

* * *

Donny had found a window pane that was accutally a secret hologram that entered the building.

"I'll go first!" Mikey exclaimed. May looked over on the side of the building looking at the guys. Next thing she knew, she heard screaming from Mikey, and saw him and Donny fall from the building as a beam of...something shot out from the window. "APRIL! You didn't turn it off! Mikey! Don!" She exclaimed as she helplessly watch them fall.

"Okay...let's see..." April started to find the window.

"Hold on Mikey!" Donny yelled pulling out some kind of suction cup that held them onto the building. Stopping them from being road kill turtle.

"Oh thank god..." May murmered slumping in the chair. The two climbed back to the top and all four of them entered through the window.

"Uh, May?" Casey asked.

"Yea? What? Did you get rid of the guards?" She replied.

"Ha ha...um no...Tell April to get outta there now!" He yelled.

"APRIL BAD NEWS! LOCK UP EVERTHING AND GET OUT! NOW!" May called back to her heard screams and explosions from both Casey's and April's mike's.

"May! Save us!" April screamed.

"HOW DO I DO THAT?" May panicked. "GUYS? THE PLAN IS MESSED UP!"

No answer.

"WHAT DO I DO?"

No answer.

"GUYS?" She had lost the connection. The boys were on their own. But April and Casey needed help. And May reacted the only way she could think of, and started the car.

* * *

April and Casey were fighting off a bunch of crazy guards with lighting bolt stick things. "THIS IS CRAZY!" She yelled kicking one of the guards. "YEA!" Casey hit another, but one other guard snuck behind him and shocked him. Casey fell to his knees.

"Casey!" April yelled, completly off guard asthe same guard shocked her as well. _'I'm going to die.'_ April thought for an instant.

* * *

"May? How is everything over there?" Donny asked through his headset. "May?" No answer.

"HELLOOOOOOO! MAYYY DARLING!" Mikey sang. Raph quickly slapped him. "IDIOT!"

"Be quiet!" Leo hit the both of them accross the heads.

"Jerk!" Mikey stuck his touge out.

"Loser!" Raph crossed his arms.

"I guess we lost the connection or something?" Donny said throwing his headset and mike off.

"Well, we know the rest of the plan. And I'm pretty sure April, Casey and May did their part. So now lets-" Leo stopped due to an odd rumbling and a siren that shortly followed after the rumbling stopped.

"Oh god...What could have happened now?"Raph yelled out.

"Come on! No time to waste!" Leo said to his younger brother running to take the lead.

* * *

May hopped out of the shell mobile that was in the front desk of the TCRI building. "APRIL! CASEY! JUMP IN!"

April and Casey were so shocked that May had driven the shell mobile into the whole and alarm sounded and more guards ran throughdoor to the front desk area.

Casey threw April over his shoulder and ran to the shell mobile. "DRIVE!" He yelled as he jumped in the car.

May started the engine and dounuted outof the building as fast as she could, screaming at the top of her lungs. "WHERE DO I GO? WHERE DO I GO?" She screamed driving out into the streets.

Casey pulled May out of the way and slowed down the speed of the car. All three of them sighed deep and Casey drove around a few blocks and stopped the shell mobile in other alley that faced the back part of the building, but luckily, couldn't be seen from the building inside.

"Thanks Casey!" May said happily giving him a big hug. "No thank you! Those freaking guards were posessed er somthing." He said standing up.

"Casey!" April screamed. "Your hurt!" She pointed at a cut on his arm. "Ahh! It's nothin!" He responded scratching the back of his big head. "That is not nothing!" April searched for some medical equipment in the many cabinets in the big vehicle. May sat in the pasenger seat.

"I hope the guys come out okay..." She sighed.

"They will-OUCH! Dat hurts April!" Caesy responded. May laughed. Half the time she couldnt tell if April and Casey liked each other, or hated each other. After about 15 minutes or so all three of the passengers in the lonley quiet shell mobile a spark of light beamed from uptop the TCRI building.

"What is that?" May asked. The other two shrugged. Just then a bolt of light beamed into the sky. Little did the three of them know that their four mutated friends were beamed out into spaced.

* * *

May had been bored as a rock, worried as a rabbit, and tried as a sloth. It had been four hours since that beam of light shot out from the building, and still no word from the guys. "So...BORED!" May screamed falling back into the cozy chair closing her eyes. "I'm with ya!" Casey moaned.

May could see blue and red lights from the inside of her eye lids. She sat up, opening her bright blue eyes and saw about ten police cars and three army cars pulling up to the front of the TCRI building. Followed by about five or so news cars.

"Greaaaaaat." Casey sighed.

"What are we gonna do?" May asked April who was digging through the drawers in the shell mobile. "I say we watch the entertainment!" Casey laughed as a few of the army and police tried to knock down the door.

"NO! We have to find out what is going on. But we need to blend in as well." April came out from the back of the car wearing an ugly yellow jumpsuit. May laughed. Casey did the same. "Shut up!" April hissed as she made a fake mike, and put a number 9 on her jumpsuit.

"So wha are we gonna do?" Casey laughed asking. April threw a camera at him. "I'll be the reporter, and you'll be my camera man." April put a real mike in her ear. "May, you stay here and watch the building, just incase..."

May frowned. "Again? Geeeze, put your life in danger once, and they never want you to do anything else!" She half laughed and angrily yelled sitting back into the driver's seat of the car. "Stay safe!" April yelled out jumping from the shell mobile.

Casey waved behind, shutting the door. And May waited for another two hours or so while her Aunt and Casey annoyed the police and the Army General. "So boooooooooooreddddd!" May groaned.

* * *

The turtles had beamed themselves out of the planet and into a galaxy of aliens. They made friends with a fuitiod who was being chases by two different enemy alien races. They ended up all over the galaxy, be a person on the streets, being a poisoner, and now being a savor. They were going back home, they had to. But they also had to save their new friend, professor Honeycut a.k.a. the fuitiod. On a moon, somewhere, they were building another transmitter to beam the back to Earth. And somehow, they got lucky. They beamed themselfs to the Earth!

"HOLD ON!" Leo yelled as the blue light dissembled them to their home planet.

* * *

May was dozing off. She was so tired watching the idiots try to bust down the door that it wasn't funny anymore. Suddenly the blue light came back and hit the building, turning it blue. "Oh great...they are going to have a ball now!" May sighed. "April? Did you see it?" She asked through the mike.

"How could I not?" She whispered. "Just wondering!" May replied. A hour passed and nothing had happened. All the authorities were freaking out, about to blow the building to bits or so...nothing she could do though.

"Hello? Hello? May? April? Casey? Come in?" May heard Donny's voice through a connection that she had never received before.

"OH MY GOD? DONATELLO? WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU SAFE? WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THERE?" May was so worried, she could hardly breathe after talking that fast to him.

"We are in the TCRI building. Don't worry. We are safe at the moment...anyways. You need to tell all of those people down there to get out of the area! This building is going to explode in six minutes!"

May choked on her own spit. "HOW?" She screamed into the mike.

"The Shredder, he's-" But the connection was lost.

_'But I thought Leo killed the shredder? Crap! April!'_

"April! You need to tell all of those people to get out! Donny just got through to me, and he said that this building was going to explode in five minutes!" May said to her Aunt.

"May? Seriously?" April asked.

"No. I'm just joking...in five minutes, bubble gum drops will fall from the sky and pigs will fly! YES I'M SERIOUS!"

"How do I get them out though?" April panicked.

"I don't know, but you'd better think of something quick!" May looked up at the building and saw a red glowing light in the top area. _'Oh god...what is going on?'_

Suddenly the building shot out six blue lights like the two before it. But these were faster, bigger and brighter. "Two minutes April!" May called in. She saw April, Casey, and the other people outside the building run. May quickly opened the door and let the two in.

"One minute! Where are the guys?" May panicked.

"What did they say?" Casey asked.

"Donny said they were fine, but that the building was going to explode, and..." She stopped and looked up at their scared faces. "The Shredder. That's all he said before the line went dead."

"30 Seconds..." April teared up.

_'I hope they got away...'_ May prayed. She looked out the window and saw the building turn even redder up in the top section.

"10 seconds..." April cried.

_'No! where are the guys?'_

"Five, four, threee..."

Suddenly a small, dull blue light shot up from the building.

"...Two..."

**BUH BOOOOOOOOM!**

The building imploded. It colaspped and dissenergrated. Gone, completely gone.

Just then they heard knocking from the door. Casey opened it slightly and then jerked it wide open. "GUYS!" He squealed runnig out.

April and May followed. There they were. The four loveable mutants and their father rat. May hugged the first one she saw. It was Raph. "How did you guys get out?" April wiped away her tears hugging Donny.

Casey hugged Mikey and then Leo and then the others. "Let's just say, I never wanna leave this galaxy ever again, dudes!" Mikey sighed. He ran up to May and twirled her around. "Beautiful! I missed you! But we fought valiently and now a kiss from the young madien?" Mikey joked.

"Haha! Okay!" May kissed Mikey on the cheek and hugged him. Mikey turned a deep red.

"So what happened?" Casey wondered.

"Well...It's kinda a long and very very complicated story."

April laughed. "We've got all the time in the world!"

"Right!" The turtles nodded each stepping into the shell mobile. "Before we tell this crazy story..." Mikey started but his stomach growled. "I'm hungry!" He smiled. The whole gang laughed as they drove in search of something to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wheuh! That was a close one. I didn't think the turtles were gonna make it! **

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

May had heard some crazy stories from her green turtle friends. Totally weird. Like the weirdest weird. But this story by far, took the cake. (mikey: cake?)  
Anyways. The guys told May, April and Casey some story that happened all in the eight hours, or 2 weeks for them, that night. They went to another galaxy, fought bad guys, got beat up. Then returned to Earth, found Master Splinter, met nicer aliens, went back into time by accident, then found out the Shredder was alive, but also a crazy insane little alien!

But they went along with it.

They got back to the Lair around midnight and they all crashed. Nothing to eat, no baths, or watching tv, nothing. Just straight to bed for all of them.

"Hey Mikey?" May ran up to him as he headed for Raph's room who had already been snoring like a savage beast. "I think you should take your bed tonight! Tell April to sleep on the bottom bunk, and you can have your good ol' top bunk!" She smiled.

"Really? thanks May! But wait...why?" He replied not even having enough energy to hug her.

"I can tell that you all need rest! You deserve to sleep in your own bed! Don't worry bout it! Ima sleep on the couch!" She smiled with a pillow and a few blankets in her hands.

"Thanks May!" Mikey flashed her a big but tired smile, he yawned in the middle of their Kodak moment, and May giggled. They heard someone cough and saw Leo looking at his little brother and their little blonde house guest.

"Night Mike!" She hugged him and walked over to Leo who was leaning on the side of his door frame smirking at her.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" May lightly punched him in the arm, blushing a little, embarrassed a little.

Leo laughed. "Thanks May."

She giggled, but she had no idea why he would say that to her. "Why do you say that?"

"Mikey wouldn't stop bugging and arguing with Raph on how bad he snores at night while we were prisoners...you have no idea how annoying it is to try to plan an escape route with those two making a ruckus." May smiled at the leader of the turtles.

They were the only ones up, or at least the only ones outside of the rooms. May always thought Leo was the type of guy who was serious, and had no time for joking or small talk. But hey, she learned something new about each of her reptilian friends every day.

May yawned rubbing her tired head. It was a little awkward...she really never talked to Leo. She usually hung out with Mikey and Raph. Mainly Mikey bombarded her with games and picking fights. She usually argued with Raph, or hid from him when she and Mikey messed with him. And some days, when Mikey wasn't around, she could talk to Raph about anything. It usually ended with an argument, but if Mikey never interrupted them, they could talk forever. And of course, Raph did save her from 'Ernest' the other day. She would usually talk to Donny about school, and issues and joking around with him. Donny was easy to talk to. But Leo...

She never really did anything with him. Occasionally she would say hey and ask how he was and stuff, but whenever May had come to the Lair, Leo was always and would not stop training. It was odd. A month ago, she was praying he wouldn't die, then all of a sudden she pretty much lost contact with him. That is until tonight.

Their conversation really wouldn't be considered a conversation at all, May thought. "Good night Leo!" She smiled at him and gently walked passed him.  
She didn't turn around, but she knew Leo was looking at her...But why?

May slid down the ladder to the downstairs part of the Lair. She quickly looked up at Leo's room, but he wasn't there. May shook her head. _'I never really thought about it until just then...'_

She set up her area near the tv's and laid down on the couch. _'How can I connect with everyone but Leo? You'd think he'd be the easiest one! I mean, it's not like he's creepy or nothing, hes just...'_ May pulled the covers overtop of her small frame. '_Mysterious I guess...' _And with that last thought on the eldest turtle, May closed her eyes and sleep came over her quickly.

* * *

"Is she dead Raphy?"

"No you dumb shell-for-brains!"

"Well, why won't she get up? I'm worried! What did Casey do to May, April?

"Hahaha. nothing!"

"Well then why wont she wake up?"

"I don't know! Come on May! It's three in the afternoon! Get up!" May felt someone shaking her.

"Shes dead! Oh no!"

May wasn't dead. She just didn't feel like getting up. She was too comfortable. But was it really three? Did she sleep for that long? Really?

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Suddenly she hit the cold hard floor. May clutched her head and groaned. She felt herself being picked up though, opening her eyes to see a smiling Michelangelo. "Hey Mike..." May groaned. She stood up on her own and got her head straight.

"What the HELL was that for?" May yelled at Raphael who was sitting on the couch she was just plundered off of.

"It's time for you to get up! My show is about to come on, and don't you have to do homework er somethin'?" Raph hardly paid any attention to her flipping through the channels.

"Yup!" May snatched the remote out of Raph's hand throwing it into her bra and ran.

"What the-! MAY!" Raph chased her. Even though he was a sixteen-year experienced ninja, May was fast, faster than him! She dodged the usual object or two, and sometimes threw a few of the objects at Raph just to slow him a bit more. May quickly climbed the stairs as Raph swiftly jumped up. There really wan't anywhere for her to run, and May found herself in front of a wall cornered by Raph.

"Just give up!" he laughed. May shook her head smiling. Raph went to grab her arms but before he could even blink, May had done something that he had never thought she would do, EVER!

May had jumped down the two story floor and into the dojo area. She landed on her feet but with so much momentum that she rolled onto Master Splinter's meditating lap with Leo right next to him. "Heh! Sorry Splinter Sensei!" May stood up and bowed to him.

Raph, of course, jumped down gracefully landing on his feet. May squealed and hid behind Splinter. "You wouldn't harm your own father to get to me now would you?" May asked sweetly. Raph just grunted. "Fine then!" May jumped over Master Splinter and rolled under Raph own two feet. "Try to catch meeeeeeeeeeee!" May sang running once more. This time she ran to Donny's lab and hid behind him and April.

"Just give up Raph!" You can't catch me!" She laughed.

"You're being worse than Mikey! May just give it to me!" May stuck her tongue out and leaped out of the lab area. By this time Master Splinter had amusingly watched May taught his hot-headed son. She really wasn't that bad he thought.

Donny and April laughed. "Geeze! Where'd May learn to be so quick?" Donny asked April. "Well, when she used to live in San Francisco, she was on track and she did gymnastics. I remember my sister telling me she was good and that I should come and see her in either sport. But I never had the time!" April amusingly watched. "That explains it!" Donny laughed.

May was starting to get a little tired…but she wouldn't give up! She ran into the kitchen, then the garage, then the tv section again, and the dojo again with Raph following her and not gaining an inch! May ran onto the bridge that was over top of the little pond in the center of the lair and stopped. By this time they had the whole family laughing and Mikey cheering.

"Just give me the REMOTE!" Raph lunged at her, but May hopped onto the ledge and dived into the water. Everyone gasped. Did she do that on purpose? Was she okay? Ten seconds passed and May hadn't come up for air. Raph was just waiting…he wanting to strangle her as soon as she came up. But where in the world was she? Just then Raph saw a shadow coming towards him and then the next thing he knew he was in the cold sewer water!

May laughed as Raph came up for air. She had already been out, she knew better than to be stuck in the water with him. She stood up and backed away from the ledge so that he couldn't pull her in or anything. He looked at her, fuming.

"Woah Raph, don't boil the water!" May joked. "Oh and there's the remote!" She pointed to the remote to the tv floating beside him.

"Thanks May, now I gotta make another!" Donny sighed wiping the dried tears off his eyes. She smiled walking to the ladder and climbing to the second floor. "Sorry Don!" She rushed to Mikey's room as Raph came out of the water.

"Finally Raph! I thought we never be able to give you a bath!" Mikey laughed. Raph grunted. May quickly ran out from Mikey's room with some clothes and ran down to the bathroom as Raph glared her with dagger eyes.

"My son, I know what you will be working on all day tomorrow!" Master Splinter smiled. April handed him a clean towel. "Oh really? Wha is that Sensi?" He asked wiping away the water.

"You're speed. Twenty laps around the Lair, bright and early tomorrow morning!" Splinter hobbled over to his room, laughing.

* * *

By now May was already in the tubular shower with the warm water erasing the water from the pond in the Lair. She was still smiling proud of how insane she drove Raph. _'That was fun! No wonder Mikey does that all the time!'_ She giggled and washed her body.

The shower only had two tempertures on it. Mild and Hot. May wonder why, but then realized that mild water to a turtle is probally cold. She hadn't noticed that durring the past week untill today which was funny. How could she now notice that?

She shampooed her hair, and then conditioned it. And finally she scrubbed her face with some acne wash. May was lucky compared to most people at her school. She had no trace of acne at all on her face. Occasinaly she had a pimple or two, but other than that her skin was flawless.

She turned of the hot water and wrapped her hair and her body in two green towels. She stepped out of the shower feeling amazing. She reached over to the counter to put on her underwear...but it wasn't there!

She looked around and under trying to find her clothes! Not even her dirty wet clothes were in the room! May stormed out into the Lair. "RAPHAEL! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!" She yelled. Raph and Mikey walked out from the tv area with May's clothes bundeled in their three fingered hands.

"What? You mean these things?" Raph asked waving them in the air.

"Turtles and guests don't need to wear clothes!" Mikey smiled.

May grolwed. "Give. Them. Back!" Her right fist in the air.

"You gotta come up and get them Miss-I-Like-People-To-Chase-Me!" Raph stuck out his tounge.

May shivered. "Come on Raph! This ain't cool!" May whined as her towel started to slip down. She quickly raised it and clutched the falling area into her hands. "Raph! PLEASE!" She half cried.

"Oh no! Don't give me that whiney crap!" Raph scolded her. Suddenley the clothes were swiftly taken out of Raph's hands and into Leo's. He then gracefully lunged to May presenting the clothes to her.

"Here" May, Raph and Mikey had no idea what had just happened. "Hey bro! Who's side exactly are you on?" Raph yelled to Leo.

May looked up at him, shocked. "Uh...Thanks Leo! No thanks to you butt-head!" She stuck her middle finger up in the air presenting it to Raph.

Raph laughed. "When, and where babe?" May gave him a disgusted face and stuck her tounge out running into the bathroom once again, this time locking the door.

She could hear the three boys aruguing at one another as she dried herself again and put on her underwear and then a black pair of yoga pants and a grey tee-shirt.

Once again, May and Leo had a little bonding moment. It really wasn't much, but like she had thought the night before, they never had any sort of interaction between them...it was a little weird now. She kinda, didn't want to look Leo in the face...But May shook her head and brushed out her blonde hair from the green towel. After she was finished she walked out of the bathroom to her bookbag near the kitchen. Donny was eating a snack.

"So did you ever get a grade on that homework on acceleration and gravity force?" Donny asked between bites of his pizza.

"Yea! Thank you soooo much cuz I got a 40 outta 40!" May smiled opening her physics book. "But uh...could you help me with this net force shit? My teacher really sucks!" She presented him with the paper.

Donny licked his fingers, "I should be fixing a remote that someone suddenly broke, but I think I'd rather watch my brother go insane not watching his stupid shows!" Donny and May laughed as Donny tried to help May, once again, solve her physical science homework.

* * *

May and Anna walked out of school Monday afternoon together. Their other two friends had detention for starting a food fight in Home Ec. so they were in detention all day this week.

Anna giggled. "I soooooo whish I was in Mrs. Colvert's room when they did that!" May nodded. She looked up at the sky, it was going to rain...

"It's gonna rain!" Anna stated shorty after May's thought. "And I don't have my umbrealla darn it!" She cursed to herself and then ran back towards the school resting under the cover as May followed behind.

"Uh, what are we doing?" May asked as Anna started looking through her phone. "I'm not going to walk through the rain. Let's wait for the other two and then my mom can pick us up!" She smiled.

"Uh...yea, but April will get really mad at me if I don't get home on time! Ima go!"

"May? are you sure?" Anna hugged her, not wanting to let go. May pried herself away. "Yea! Besides, I'm fast! maybe I'll beat it!" She waved and then ran out again. May walked down the street when all of a sudden it started to pour. "Well great! Wonder how bad the sewer is?" She walked down the alley and climbed down into the man hole.

"Hey May!"

She screamed and jumped about 10 feet into the air falling off the ladder and landing in water. "Ewwwww!" She looked up and saw Leo?  
"What did you scare me for?" She yelled standning up.

"Hahaha. Sorry. April wanted someone to come get you! When it rains the sewer's flood, and I'm the only one who finished the lesson today so I got chosen to come and walk you back to the Lair." He explained.

"Oh! I'm honored!" May joked. They walked in silence together side by side. Ocasionally there was a part of the sewer that was too deep for May to cross over. So she would climb on Leo's shell as he jumped accross the area like the experienced ninja he was.

May let go of Leo's thick shell as he stopped. "Only about 5 more minutes." Leo stated. May smiled. "Yea, I know Leo, I walk this way every week day silly!" May walked passed him.

Leo stared at her, and then quickly caught up to her speed, the two walking side by side in silence. "Hey May?" Leo asked her as they approached the moving wall. "Yea?" May stopped walking to look at him.

"Oh, nevermind. It was just something, uh, Donny wanted me to ask you, but uh, he can ask you himself though." Leo opened the wall and the two entered the Lair.

"Finally! The beautiful madien and the good sir knight have made their way to my castle!" Mikey exclaimed hugging May in a circle. May giggled. "Mike! Put me down!" She laughed.

"As you wish beautiful princess!" He let her go. "Hey wanna play my new fighting ninja game?" He asked running to the tv area. May shook her head. "Can't! Got lots of homework!" And she walked over to the kitchen table where Donny was eating some leftover pizza.

"Hey Donny!" May smiled opening her bookbag and taking out some homework.

"Hey!"

"So, what did you want to ask me?" She smiled at him. Donny blinked. "I wanted to?...oh! Well how was your lesson on triangles in geometry?" He quickly made up a conversation.

"OH MY GOD! I HATE MATH!" She sighed. "Well, it relates to your science homework from last night! That's why!" Just like the night before, Donny and May sat at the kitchen table taking about the almost impossible homework May had to complete.

* * *

Leo had just finished Mikey's horrible 'masterpiece pizza' on the boring Friday afternoon. It was piled with onions, garlic, parsley, sausage, and pepper. It was good, but he had rancet breath that gave him a horrible aftertaste as well.

He brushed his teeth twice in the bathroom surrounded by female stuff and the two girls clothes all over. He was really starting to get tired of all of their stuff everywhere. And talking up all the space and...well. He was just really aggravated with April. May went to school, but April was there in the Lair all day long. But he let it go, like he always did and walked out of the room and walked to Master Splinter.

"Sensei? I need to ask you something." He bowed and frowned.

"Yes what is-"

"Oh there you are!" Leo turned around to see April with a brush in her hands. "How did that shampoo that I gave you work?"

"Oh Miss O'Neil! It worked amazingly! All of my split ends are gone and my hair is so soft. I am truly in your debt!" Master Splinter bowed to her ignoring his turtle son.

"Well here is that brush that will work wonders! Hope you like it!" She smiled and walked past the two, with Leo fuming inside.

"Now, what did you want to talk about my son." Splinter looked over at his son. Leo smiled. "Oh, nothing! It's not a big deal." And walked passed him as the sent popcorn hit his nose.

"So where is May and Casey?" Raph yelled from the tv room.

"I told you twice now! They went to go get a movie!" Donny replied to Raph. "And Mikey! You'd better not burn that popcorn again!"

Just then May and Casey walked in. "We just picked up the best movie in the world Aunt April!" May yelled.

"Yea! A movie so great it was only remade about a gazillion times, but this right here is the original! Just like me!" Casey pronounced walking forward. Suddenly he tripped over his own two feet causing the movie to fall out of his hands.

"Oh no!" May gasped trying to catch it, but it flew passed her. Leo saw that the movie was coming his way. He jumped up, twirled down, and landed in the tv area pushing the video cassette into the VCR.

"Show off!" Raph grunts. Everyone joined into the TV area as Mikey handed out small bowls of popcorn while he kept a death grip on a giant bowl full of popcorn.

"I can't believe you two picked a western you bozos!" Raph sighed as the movie credits started. "Oh my gosh! This is Rio Gato! I loooove this movie!" April exclaimed as the movie began. "I know! Casey wanted to watch it and then I said that it was your favorite so we-" May began but Casey cut her off.

"Don't you love the ending! How The Kid wants to make a name for himself, but in the end-" Casey was talking very fast and April finished for him "The old guy wins because-"

"Uh guys? Can we please just watch the movie instead?" Leo hushed the two.

"Sorry..." They both said and the gang watched the movie.

* * *

As the movie came to a thrilling ending, Mikey's big stomach growled. Typical.

"Wow, that was a good movie!" Raph exclaimed. "That really was!" Don added.

"Well dudes, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry! And all the popcorns gone!" Mikey showed them the empty bowl. May laughed. "I couldn't imagine where it went!"

"Well, I have an idea!" Donny said as everyone looked over at him. "Anyone up for oh I don't know...ICE CREAM?" May jumped to her feet. She hadn't had ice cream in a really long time and she could just taste her two favorite ice cream flavors. Bubble gum and cotton candy!

"My sons, it is very dangerous to go above ground..." Master Splinter rose to his feet.

"Don't worry sensei! We'll be careful!" Leo assured him.

"I shall come with you. Besides I'm craving a double thick strawberry milk shake!" He liked his lips. The gang crowed into the shell mobile and drove to the best ice cream shop in New York.

* * *

He had been watching them. The warrior, Leonardo, was definitely a good one. He was fast and sharp as a nail. But he had no weakness...or did he? The Ultimate Ninja continued to watch Leo and his family...

* * *

April, Casey and May took the guys orders and came back to the alley way and divided the mutants their favorite flavors and dessert combinations.

"I scream! You scream! We all scream for ice cream!" Mikey sang eating his dessert. "Say that one more time and I really am going to scream!" Donny joked. Mikey ran up behind May and screamed scarring her silly.

May looked and saw the orange banded turtle and slapped him. "What the hell was that for?" She yelled.

"I like scarring you!" Mikey laughed. May rolled her eyes but just as she did Raph ran up to her screaming causing May to slap him and scream in fear. "What is up with you two today?" She walked away and the two chased her.

She ran behind Donny, "Help!" She screamed.

"Oh no! You usually get yourself into this mess!" He quickly moved as the red and orange banded turtles ran to then ran over to Leo. "Leo! Save me!" She hid behind him half laughing. She knew the two younger brothers wouldn't fight Leo.

"Just step aside bro! And we'll take her off your hands!" Raph laughed taking a bite of his Sunday.

Leo glared at the two. "Stop... eat your ice cream before I shove it in you face." He calmly said taking a bite of his dessert. Mikey stuck his tongue out at him. "Loser..." Raph grunted walking away with Mikey. May laughed. "Thanks Leo!" She smiled and walked next to him and April.

"Hey Master Splinter?" May asked the wise giant rat. "How was that movie ending possible? I mean the kid had more skills then the older man, right? So how did he lose then?" She took the last bite of her favorite cup of two scoop ice cream.

"I think it was to show that fame, glory and women are not always what a warrior needs to be good. But yes your right. The kid did have better skills then the old man, but the old man was the main character and it was only a movie, so it probably just needed a happy ending..." Splinter said finishing his dessert.

May nodded. "Yea, that makes sense..." The others had finished their frozen treats and continued to talk about the movie. Apparently the turtles really liked it.

* * *

"Her! She is so gorgeous...I want her!" The ultimate ninja stated looking at May. "Leonardo must care about this girl because he just defended her from those other two..." He laughed evilly. "I want her..." He continued to laugh.

* * *

"That sheriff guy was pretty cool though..." Leo stated in the argument of which was the coolest character. "...I mean for an old guy he was-" Just then Leo turned around with a dagger in the middle of his palms. Everyone gasped.

"LEO! What is it?" Raph yelled jumping to his brother's side.

"This...is a challenge marker for a duel. A duel when only one man is left standing..." master Splinter said taking it out of Leo's hands.

"Get behind me!" Casey yelled stepping in front of April and May. "Yea. Now I feel safe..." April muttered.

May looked at her friends...she felt like she was being watched...she had a bad feeling in her stomach...wait...was something crawling up her leg? May looked down and screamed. Water was crawling up her legs and she was sinking into the ground! She was sinking fast. Too fast for anyone to react.

Mikey and Donny ran to her, but by the time they went to grab her hand she was gone. "MAY!" The two yelled.

Just then the wind blew and a creepy voiced called out from it. "Warrior?...Warrior?...Are you ready to fight warrior?"

"WHO'S THERE?" Raph angrily called out.

From out of the shadows a man wearing a red devil looking mask and blue and purple clothing with a long purple capewalked out calmly and swiftly. "Young warrior, the one named Leonardo...I came to this dimension to battle the Shredder, but you defeated him. And so for fame and glory I must battle you in his place!" This man did not look friendly, he had behind his back two kabanas like Leo's and a claw that looked like it belonged to Wolverine or something.

Raph had had it with this punk. "You have to fight all of us! Leo just doesn't fight alone, punk!" And all three of the brothers stood near Leo's side. The man looked at Splinter. "These are not the rules..." He bowed to him.

"Yes...I know..." He calmly said bowing back. The man took out some odd kind of drum tambourine thing and shook it. It then turned into an oriental type of man sitting cross legged in the air. This weird man whose name was Goyji shook the drum on a stick and suddenly a cage surrounded the gang.

"HEY! What's up with this?" Raph attacked the cage. "And where the HELL is MAY?" He was enraged. The man laughed "Just a minute ago, you wanted to hurt her...now you want to save her?"

"Creep! You've been watching us haven't you!" Raph muttered. Gyoji shook the drum once more and floating water appeared. It started to take the shape of May?

"May!" The turtles yelled together.

She was unconscious. Her hands were behind her back, bound together apparently, and her legs were bound together as well. Gyoji spoke. "If the young warrior does not accept the dual then her life is forfeit. But if he accepts the dual and losses then his life is forefit." He explained.

"But of course, when you lose, I think I may as well keep her as a trophy." The man, or the Ultimate Ninja, hissed stroking May's check.

"Oh no buddy! If he looses then you're gonna have to go through me, ya hear!" Raph yelled.

"Raph! Stop!" Leo sternly snapped. raph stopped in his tracks. "So if I win, I get May back right?" He asked.

"Yes, but...you wont...heh." The Ultimate ninja lifted May's head to his eyes. "Gorgeous girl..." He sneered.

"You're sick!" April yelled fuming just as much as Raph.

Master Splinter looked up at his eldest son. "What what are you going to choose my son?"

"Master, there is no choice!" He looked up at Gyoji, "I accept! Leo walked over to the Ultimate Ninja and looked at May. "Don't worry May! I'm going to save you!" He then glared to the Ninja as he laughed at the young turtle.

"I demand a full observence!" Splinter stated to Gyoji.

"Watch all you want old one. It still will not chage the ending." And with that, the Ultimate Ninja dissappered.

"I wish I knew what to do!" Leo yelled confused and feeling like a fish out of water. Water. How ironic.

A puddle of water suddenly formed underneath his feet and he sank in the puddle just as May did. "LEO!" Raph screamed. "Tell me where you took him weirdo!" He yelled at Gyoji.

May started to glow blue, and suddenly she was gone. "AND WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO MAY!" He went to grab the oriental man but Casey stopped him.

"Look Raphie!" he pointed to a floating puddle that revealed Leo fighting the Ultimat ninja.

* * *

This was indeed a hard battle Leo thought.

He had just been on a bus fighting this ninja guy and before that, he was almost killed in central park.

_'This is not going to be easy.'_ He thought as he stood on top of a bridge with the Ultimate Ninja running to him. At this point Leo had lost his swords and he was on his shell as the ninja darted to attack. Leo quickly kicked him and took his Wolverine claw. Suddenly he heard cheering.

He looked over and saw his family in the bubble cage jumping up and down. He smiled but then quickly darted a punch from his enemy. Just then Leo was surrounded by green smoke. He couldn't see and the smoke seemed to affect his breathing. "Hey! Cheater!" He yelled.

But Leo had no time to react as the Ultimate Ninja kicked him repeatedly. Leo felt his foot slide to the edge of the bridge. One more hit and he was a goner. But unfortunately for our hero, he still couldn't see and Leo felt another kick and lost his footing, falling off the bridge screaming. Leo quickly caught onto a loose rope. But the Ninja ran and cut it with his swords, laughing evilly once more.

_'I'm a goner...'_ Leo thought falling and then he thought of May. _'NO! I won't give her up to you!'_ He shook his head and put on the claw thing and dug it into the brick of the bridge. Luckily he stopped just before the water. "Wow! I have got to get me a pair of these!" He laughed climbing up the brick.

"HAHA! I have won! I have defeated him!" The Ultimate Ninja declared. "I am the ultimate warrior on this planet! With this victory my fame and glory grows! Soon all will know my name! Muahaha!"

Gyoji shook his drum and May appeared out side of the cage. But this time she was in her own small tubular cage, and she was awake.

May hadn't a clue what was going on. But some creepy man wearing a red mask was walking towards her. May kicked the cage, but it did nothing. The ultimate Ninja laughed. "Ooooh! A feisty girl huh?" he laughed.

"You haven't won just yet!" Everyone, including May, looked over and saw Leo standing by the edge. "It can't be!" The ninja yelled, half terrified.

"It can be! And it is! Let's finish this right now!" Leo was serious.

May was confused. For some reason she was in a cage, but she wasn't with the other. She could tell that Leo was fighting this guy, but why? Was he fighting him to save her? May sighed. _'Once again, weird bonding moment. Why can't they be normal moments!'_

Leo and the ultimate Ninja lunged at each other. The ninja threw about 20 ninja stars that Leo blocked. But they were coming at May! She screamed but the caged stopped them instantly. She sighed.

Leo kicked him, and then punched him, knocking him down. The ninja rolled out of the way, grabbing his kabanas, but Leo jumped over top of him kicking him from behind and taking the swords out from his hands. Leo stabbed the ground making an X shape with the swords that surrounded the Ninja's neck.

Leo smiled. "You lose."

If the ninja were to raise his head, it would be cut off. He had lost. "I...I cannot lose! I cannot!" He whined.

"Sorry...You just did." Leo winked, "It's okay!"

"I...I...I forfeit the dual!" The ninja exclaimed. Leo released the swords and threw them on the floor.

"Winner..."Goyji pronounced. "LEONARDO!" He shook his drum and suddenly the cage surrounding the gang disappeared. But May's did not. The gang ran up to Leo, hugging and congratulating him.

May pounded on the cage. "What about me!" She yelled at Goyji. But the two floated over to Leo.

"You are now titled the greatest warrior of Planet Earth!" Goyji exclaimed to him. May looked over at him and smiled. "May Gibson is not harmed!" He shook his drum for the last time and the cage around May disappeared.

She was in the air, so she fell into Leo's arms. A bit embarrassed, May avoided looking at the others. Leo put her down and hugged her. _'Good. She's okay...'_ and then he let her go. Suddenly the gang started to see green smoke and a green dragon appeared from it! It circled the air and then started to attack the group. Luckily it was cut in half...but by what?

When the smoke cleared May could see a giant man standing near the Ultimate Ninja who was bowing at his feet. This giant man too, wore a mask, but this one was gold. The man started to lecture the Ninja on honor and the fight, but he stopped and looked over at the group.

"Splinter-san..." He boomed. "You have trained your students well. I salute you! You have fought well young one!" Leo smiled.

The man held a green light in his hands and it quickly changed into Leo's katana's. "I return these to you! You're katana! Once ago we visited this dimension, but the people hear took us to be goblins. We taught a few the art of ninjustu and you have carried out the tradition of it better then my own son." The man bowed to Leo. "We go home. Now!" He boomed for the last time and then disappeared in a puddle along with the Ultimate Ninja and Gyoji.

Everyone stood in shock.

"You have made us all proud my son!" Splinter hugged Leo.

"Master I don't mean any disrespect or nothing but, what the hell was that all about?" Raph yelled.

"I just wanna know what happened..." May sighed.

April huged her. "Thank god you're safe!" She cried.

"What happened?" She just wanted to know.

"That guy wanted to fight me, and you were his bargaining chip." Leo stated.

May still was confused. "Okaaaaay..."

The group walked down to the walking path. "Do not worry my sons, all will be clear soon." Splinter said walking ahead of the path. Leo and May walked at the back side by side.

"Thanks Leo!" She whispered. Leo smiled "No problem!"

She thought of some way that they could bond...watching movies? Playing video games? None of that stuff Leo even liked... _'Oh well...'_ She thought. _'I guess I'll just have to be a damsel if I wanna hang out with Leo...' _

She still didn't like the sound of that.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is very exciting. Hope you guys don't mind cliffhangers! ;)**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

May woke up the next morning. She groaned as she noticed the time on the clock. It was 4:39, on a Saturday morning.

She laid there for a while...but then got up finally around 4:50. She felt like running. Even though it was almost 5 in the morning, May had just had a lot on her mind. And she needed to jog it out.

May slipped into a pair of green shorts, and a pink tee-shirt. She also put on her only pair of tennis shoes, and put her hair in a messy ponytail. She was completely silent as she walked to the front of the lair. This time, though, she took the entrance where the shell mobile was kept. She carefully opened the garage and ran as fast as she could where ever her feet took her.

She wasn't very scared running alone in the dark. Sure, it was dangerous, but she ran way too fast, and she had too much on her mind to think about then someone trying to talk to her.

May thought about what had happened last night, and that creepy ninja guy. She thought about the turtles, Master Splinter, Casey and April. She thought about her friends, and school and random stuff that was on her mind. But May really kept on thinking about her mom, dad, and Josh. Running as fast as she could through the wind couldn't even dry her tears.

Just then, May had an idea: she knew that the turtles always jumped from building to building to get to where they wanted to go, and that seemed a lot faster to get where she wanted to go, plus a lot more fun!

She climbed up the stairs to an escape ladder an onto the roof of a building. May walked to the edge and looked down. "It's not that far down..." She half-laughed. She took another look. "Shit, I hope I make it!" She laughed running backwards. She ran forwards to try to jump to the other building. As soon as she reached the ledge, May planted her feet into the ground and sprung up and into the air.

With a hard 'thump' May landed safely onto the building. She smiled. "That's so much FUN!" She giggled running to the next building jumping from one to the other. Eventually she arrived to the spot she wanted to be at. It was a dock on the Hudson River around 5:50. She was waiting for the sunrise.  
May shivered and tucked herself into a ball to keep warm still looking out at the morning sky.

'_I honestly don't really understand why all of this stuff has happened in my life so far. But I miss you guys...I promise though I will always stay strong through think and thin. I won't give up on my new family!'_May yawned as the sun rose to the sky lighting the whole city.

* * *

May arrived back at the lair around 7. Master Splinter was the only one up. She tried her hardest to not be seen, but Master Splinter called out her name.

"Hello Miss Gibson, how does this day seem to treat you?" He asked pouring a cup of hot tea.

"Uh...pretty good. Why do you ask?" She nervously replied.

"Just wondering why you are up. You usually sleep in later then my sons."

"Couldn't really sleep. Ya know after I was almost kidnapped..." May started to walk away, but then stopped and faced Splinter. "Uh, Master Splinter?" She asked. He looked up at her sipping the tea. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something..." He looked up and smiled.

"Um...well. I know this is kind of imposing, and if it is not possible I understand. But anyways...I really think I need to be a bit stronger, and I can already run fast, and I'm really still flexible, but do you think I could possibly take ninjustu lessons from you?" She finished in a soft-spoken/unsure type of voice.

Master Splinter chuckled. "You are correct. You are a very fast runner...and you seem to pick up things very quickly...but I do not want this to interfere with any type of school work that you have..."

"Oh! Don't worry! I wont let it! And if you need me to pay-I can certainly pay you anything you need!"

Master splinter cut her off, "A student should never pay to learn something. I would actually love to teach you, Miss Gibson. I would love to compare what my sons could do to how you progress..." He sipped more of his tea.

"So...kinda like a science experiment? right?" May laughed.

"If you must put it in that way, then yes."

May hugged Splinter. "Thank you sooo much! I promise I will try my hardest!" She smiled, overjoyed. "Now, run along and take a quick nap before my sons awaken..." He pushed her towards the ladder. May hugged him one last time, and then quickly climbed up to Mikey's room and fell asleep.

* * *

May woke the next morning by someone tugging on her shoulder. She groaned with closed eyes, "Mikey! Get off of me!" She threw her pillow at him.  
"OW! May! It's April actually!" She heard her Aunt yell.

May opened her eyes, "Oops, sorry!" She yaned and stretched in the bed. "Come on and get up lazy bum! We are going to the Farm house today! Hurry though!" April walked out.

May sat up in the bed. Her legs were stiff and numb. She tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't move. May groaned and laid back in the bed. "Damn it!" She sighed and closed her eyes. '_Why do we have to go today? Seriously?'_ May looked over at the clock, it was 11:02. She had only slept for about 5 more hours.

She yawned again and stood up. "HA HA! I can stand!" She defiantly said. She walked over to her drawer and put on a black peace sign tank top that belonged to Lilly, a pair of blue jean shorts, her sandals, and a red bandana that also was Lilly's. May put on her make up, deodorant, and walked out of the room feeling good.

She saw Casey an April talking in the kitchen, Donny and Leo in the lab, Raph punching his bag but she didn't see where Mikey was.

"BOOOO!" Mikey had jumped out from the side of the room and scared May silly. She had jumped about 5 feet in the air, and to make matters worse, she was on the edge of the second floor. As clumsy as she was, this time didn't prove wrong, May fell and Mikey had no time to catch her due to his laughing attack.

May braced herself for death as she saw the floor of the lair, screaming at the top of her lungs. '_Please, someone catch me!' _Just then May's fall broke. She was caught in one of the turtles arms 'T_hank god!'_ She thought as she opened her eyes to see Raph. "Thanks!" She sighed.

"I should have let you fall! It would have save me a hell of a lot of trouble!" He sighed to himself. "You jerk! I heard that!" May hit him on the head.  
Raph growled and dropped her. May couldn't breathe at first, she moaned and curled into a ball.

"My son!" Master Splinter yelled from across the room. "Not polite! Now assist Miss Gibson as you should have!" He was not a happy man. All eyes were on Raph now. He growled even more. "Come on blondie..." He picked her back up and on her feet.

May coughed and then smiled. "Thanks..." She walked over to the kitchen. "So are we all ready to go?" Casey asked jingling the keys to the shell mobile in the air.

"I am!" said May.

"Me too!" Mikey jumped down from the second floor walking over to May.

"Michelangelo, I believe you owe May and apology!" Master Splinter hit him across the head with his walking stick.

"OW! Oh, yea. Sorry May!" He sincerely apologized. Then gave her a big bear hug.

"Aww come on! Enough already! Let's go!" Casey pushed the two towards the car. As the group all piled in, May sighed as she sat in the back with Mikey and Leo. Donny and Casey sat in the two font seats. Raph, Master Splinter, and April sat in the 3 navigator seats.

"Hey! Is that a new shirt?" Mikey asked May.

"Huh? Oh, no, this is my friend Lilly's shirt and bandana. She let me borrow it cuz of whole blown-up apartment thing..." She smiled to the left, the side Mikey was on. "What is that?" Leo asked pointing to May's crissed-crossed legs. She had a red cut on the side of her ankle that was long as her middle finger.

"Oh, uh, I guess I must have gotten it when I fell just now...It doesn't hurt though..." She looked at Leo to her right.

"It looks like it does!" Mikey exclaimed. May laughed "Nah, I'm okay!"

She let go of the subject and listened to the rest of the gang talk about random stupid stuff. Sometimes she would chime into the conversation, but usually she kept quiet. Eventually, they made it to the old farm house of Casey's grandmother.

"Sooooo, what exactly are we doing here?" Mikey asked as they piled out of the car. "My sons, we need to have some rest and recooperation!" Master Splinter said.

"Awesome!" Mikey laughed. It was a really pretty day. May would have rathered run out here this morning, but she had already tired her legs. She looked into the forest. "Hey April! I'm going to take a walk!" May insisted. "All right! Just be safe!" She smiled.

"I wanna-" Mikey started, but master Splinter stood in front of him. "No, you must stay here my son! We are training!" He stated.

"But I thought we-" Mikey groaned. May laughed as she disappeared into the woods. It was a very pretty area. There were many different fruit trees located randomly. May stopped at the lonely apple tree. She picked the ripest and biggest apple that was in arms length. As she took a bite a snake slithered past her.

It was poisonous, she could tell by the size and the shape of its eyes. She kept quiet and it moved along. May sighed and threw the apple to the side and continued to walk along the somewhat path. She must have been in the woods for about an hour and a half. She loved nature. It was always different no matter what it was.

May was on the edge of a lake. It was fairly deep just by looking at it. She sat down, threw off her shoes and put her feet in the water. It was cold, but it wasn't a freezing sensation. She laughed as she messed with the little tadpoles in the water. She laid down with her feet still in the water and looked at the clouds. She started to make shapes with them in her head but she suddenly grew tired and closed her eyes. "Ill only close my eyes for a little while" she thought. But she suddenly found her self waking up around sunset. May sat up, her feet were still in the water. She lifted them out and laughed when she saw how pruney they were. She put on her shoes, stood up and walked back to the barn.

As she came out from the woods, she saw the gang sitting around on a picnic blanket talking. Donny was trying to start a fire. "Hey? What going on?" May sat next to Mikey and Master Splinter.

"We were just talking about the Shredder actually!" Leo stated.

May nodded. "Well continue!" She smiled.

The gang talked about the turtles lives and adventures so far. Donny had a fire going, May and April were roasting marshmallows.

"You wanna know the funny part?" Don interrupted the conversation about the Shredder. "There's a funny part?" Raph frowned.

"Well, not 'haha' funny, but kinda ironic. If the Shredder hadn't crashed landed on earth, then the Utroms would have never developed the ooze that mutated us, and if we hadn't been mutated, we would still be pet turtles in some kid's aquarium right now!" Donny smiled.

"Wow..." May thought, lost. "That's really deep!" Mikey smacked his head.

"Blegh! Being that closely related to the Shredder makes me feel kinda...dirty..." Raph said.

"Hmm...The shredder may have been a part in our creation, but we choose our fate." Master Splinter cut in.

"And even if the Shredder is still out there, no matter what he throws at us, or how much he messes with our lives he can't change the most important thing. That we are family!" Leo smiled to everyone. It was night fall by now. May had been listening very carefully to what each of the turtles had to say. But she was hungry just then and took a bite of her triple deck smore she had created.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Whoa Leo, that was off the charts on the sapp-o-meter! You have been watching too many after school specials, bro!" Mikey laughed at his older brother.

May giggled under her breath. It was kinda cheesy, but it was true.

"Just shut up and eat ya smores, Mikey!" Raph yelled. Mikey threw a marshmallow at him and it landed on his big nose. Everyone started to laugh.

"You are so dead!" Raph stood up and charged for Mikey.

"Hey! Watch the graham crackers!" Leo yelled at Raph, but it was too late, he had already stepped on them.

Raph and Mikey had started to wrestle, then Leo and Donny joined in. Casey stood up, "PILE ON!" and jumped on top of the group.

May just laughed and laughed. "God, do you think we will ever teach them some manners?" April sighed to Splinter.

"Miss O'Neil, teaching them the ancient art on ninjustu is hard enough! Not even I can work miracles!" He responded.  
May watched them continue to fight and eventually they stopped. "You guys are crazy!" She walked over to their almost lifeless bodies and helped Donny up.

"Okay, so...when are we leaving?" Donny asked dazed and confused. May giggled. "Now, April, Splinter and I got everything packed." She helped him walk to the shell mobile. Casey groaned. "Uh, April? Your gonna have to drive..." He walked to passenger seat and passed out. The boys made their way to the shell mobile and they took off. May got to sit in a navigator seat, luckily. Master splinter did as well.

She laughed at the sight of all four of the boys passed out in the back of the car all on top of one another. "They are a real handful huh, Master Splinter?" She laughed.

"Oh yes...It makes me feel tingly inside when they actually prove themselves in battle..." He sighed. May just laughed harder. "Well I think they are amazing! You should be proud of them...besides they are just being boys half the time!"

Master splinter nodded. The drive this time was quiet. Something that May wasn't used to, recently.

She decided she didn't like it...

* * *

It was Sunday. May was up since 10, trying to finish her makeup work that she had to catch up on. She had one last assignment and once she would be done, she was complete!

She stopped writing and closed her book. "Finally! I am done!" She squealed and jumped up and down. She put away her books and threw her book bag on her shoulder.

"Great job May!" Donny smiled. "I couldn't have done it without you!" She gave Donny a hug and a kiss on the check. As she walked to the ladder to her room Mikey blocked the ladder. "Don't I get a kiss too?" He smirked.

"Why? You didn't do anything!" May laughed and pushed him aside. "Yes-huh! I was cheering you on from the sidelines!" He responded.

"More like cheering you on while playing video games!" Donny outsmarted him. May couldn't help but laugh.

"He's right you know?" She patted him on the head and climbed the ladder to Mikey's room and threw her stuff down. It was only 4:28... '_Ha...only!' _She thought to herself wondering what in the world she was going to do.

"Well, Anna is at her grandma's this weekend...Lilly's brother has some kinda performance tonight...and Kala is in trouble...what the shell am I gonna do?" May smacked herself in the head. "I can't believe I just said 'Shell!' I'm becoming one of them-" May then had an idea.

She took out her phone and called the movie theater. "Perfect!" She said hanging it up and walking back down. "Hey guys?" She yelled. The turtles all looked in her direction. "What's going on?" She smiled from ear to ear.

They all looked at her funny. "Nothing much?" Mikey stammered.

"Why do you ask?" Leo questioned. The boys walked up to her.

"Well, I have a great idea! That is, if you guys aren't doing anything!" She smiled.

"If it has anything to do with saving you, count me out." Raph smarted her. May stuck her tongue out at him. "No! I was wondering if you all would like to go see a movie with me! There is this movie I really wanna go see! It's a comedy/action flick! But anyways, there's a showing at 5:15! Wanna come?"

"Shell YEA!" Mikey was the first to answer.

"I'm game!" Raph agreed.

"Why not?" Donny smiled.

"I don't know..." Leo stammered.

"Awww! Come on bro! We have never been to the movies before!" Mikey begged.

"Exactly! I'm not so sure if it's some place that we wanna be caught in!" Leo replied.

"Leo." May looked at him sternly. "You need to relax and stop acting like an adult!" She dissed him.

"Sorry. It's my job as the big brother!"

"But you need to learn to have fun every once and a while. Besides. They are coming whether you like it or not! I'd advise you to come and rule over them if you believe that they will get themselves caught." She dissed once more.

Leo sighed. "I guess you're right..." May laughed. "Come on guys! Put on some disguises and meet me right back!" May ran back up to her room.  
She wanted to look nice for this, after all. She never hardly got to dress up! But she didn't want to make it look like a date-friendly knida thing.

She put on a pair of nice blue jeans, a cute pink tee-shirt, her hair up in a half ponytail, and some nice eye make up on.

She came back down to see her green friends actually look like humans. It was weird. She couldn't tell who was who."Okay you guys ready?" She asked. They all nodded. "All righty! April we will be back before nine!" She waved as April waved back.

"I hope master splinter meditates the whole time we are gone!" Leo stated worried as May hit him. "Ow! What was that for?" They all walked out into the sewer pipes.

"Last one to the man-hole hatched from a rotten egg!" Mikey challenged running. Raph ran behind him followed by Donny, May, and Leo. Raph was the first to arrive at the man-hole, then Mikey and the other two turtles. May was the last one.

"HA! You hatched from a rotten eggggggg!" Mikey sang. May smacked him on the back of the head. "Yea, because I was soooo hatched huh?" She laughed. They all climbed up and walked through the alley way to the theater.

"Wow! This place is really cool!" Mikey smiled looking at the ticket booth. "I'll go and get the tickets. Stay here!" She pointed at the ground as if they were dogs. Mikey barked.

Something didn't feel right...May felt like she was being watched or followed...she shrugged it offand bought five tickets to the show and then waved for them to come in. Once they were all inside Mikey started to drool. "Oh My GOD! Look at all the delicious fooooooood!" He screamed under his breath.

"Come on you guys. We'll find some seats first. Then I'll get the popcorn and snacks!" May pushed Mikey along. They seated themselves, May in the middle, Mikey on her right, Raph on her left. Leo next to Raph (Which was also near the entrance) and Donny next to mike. May hopped over the seats in front of them; luckily no one was at this 3 week old movie.

She came back with two jumbo sized popcorns, two sodas and three empty cups, and four boxes of gummy worms.

"You guys better love me for this!" She whispered handing them the food. She sat and evenly poured the sodas into the empty cups and divided them to each of the guys and herself.

"May! You didn't get enough gummy worms for you!" Mikey noticed already eating his own pack. May giggled. "I didn't have enough money. I wanted to give you guys a full experience!" The turtles started to tense up. The movie began and Raph nudged May.

"Hey...Thanks..." He whispered. May smiled "No prob! Hey do feel like we are being followed though?" She asked.

"No. Why?" Raph whispered.

"I just have a weird feeling when I was buying tickets, and when I went just now to get food..." She stated.

"Well don't worry. I- I mean, we got your back!" Raph kept his voice fairly quiet.

She nodded and took a sip of her drink as the movie began.

* * *

The gang left the movies laughing.

"That was really funny!" Donny said catching his breath.

"Yea remember that part where the dude-" Mikey started but May was nudged by Leo.

"Hey. Thanks for tonight...We needed it!" He whispered.

May smiled. "Well, if you weren't so much of a worry-wart, paranoid mutant, then maybe we could do this a lot more often...that is whenever I save up my money!" She giggled.

"Hey May what was that actor's name again?" Raph asked.

"Oh...I forget! But aren't you guys glad I suggested this? That was one of the funniest movies I've-" May stopped as she felt a pain through the back of her head. She stopped walking and clenched the spot with her left hand, her right hand held her purse. May felt something wet on her fingers, it was blood. She and the rest of the boys turned around.

May gasped, jumping slightly, and dropping her purse.

"Good to see you again, bitch!" Said the attacker. May just stood there with her guys at her side.

'_Shit…_'

* * *

**Who could it be? Dun dun DAAAA!**


	10. Chapter 10

May harshly swallowed her own spit as Ernest and a group of men behind him walked closer to the turtles and May. She couldn't even think to move. Her body was in such a state of shock and fear that it would not respond to the wishes in her brain.

"Missed me? Cutie pie!" Ernest smiled.

Just then May was grabbedin three different areas around her body. Leo stood behind her and held onto her waist. Mikey stood to the right of her and clutched her right arm. Donny stood on the left of her, and held onto her left arm. Raph stood in front of her, growling.

"Don't come any closer, dude." Raph was dead serious. "I've already beaten your sorry ass once. Don't make me do it a second time!" He finished ripping off his beanie that hid his bald green head.

"Shit. Your that freak from the other night!" Ernest laughed. "See boys, I wasn't kidding!"

"What the shell is he talking about?" Donny asked Raph.

"What happened May?" Mikey asked scared.

May said nothing. '_What does he want? Why now?' _She thought.

"So I loved the week I spent in jail…My gang bailed me out, and now I'm gonna kill the losers who put me in jail!" Ernest said pointing to them. Suddenly, men from all four of the alleyways came into view. May looked to the sides of her, behind her and Leo and saw about 10 men or so down each of the alleys. '_Shit. We are cornered..." _She thought. Just then Ernest ran toward May and the turtles and all of his men, from whichever side they were on, ran to them as well.

May felt herself thrown to the right into Mikey's arms. He ran with her in one arm, and with his defending nunchuck in the other. He jumped, kicked, punched, and ran through the men through the alley. They escaped the mob but Mikey continued to run and then stopped, facing the back of another mob group.

"Great…we've gone in a complete circle!" Mikey yelled, blowing their cover.

May could see Raph fighting Ernest. Ernest had a metal pole that he was fighting against Raph's sais.

Just then Mikey was kicked in the stomach and May flew out of hishands. She landed face down, 4 feet away from Raph and Ernest's fight. Raph noticed May's lifeless body just as soon as Ernest did. Without thinking, Raph kicked Ernest, but unfortunately, He had kicked him towards May.

May sat up slowly and saw Ernest sitting right next to her. "Shit!" She screamed and kicked him in the stomach. He grabbed her leg and threw her back onto the floor. Right as he tried to punch her in the face, May punched him first. As he was clutching his face the blonde took away the metal pole that was next to him and threw it to Raph. She picked Ernest up by the collar and threw him to the side as best as she could. It was only about 5 feet or so towards Mikey.

She looked at the fight. Leo and Donny had taken down about half of the men on their side. Raph was fighting off random guys that were attacking him. She looked back at Mikey but her attention turned to Ernest with a gun in his hands pointed towards Mike.

May gasped and, as fast as she could, ran towards Mikey.

She felt her whole world turn into a slow motion picture. Her heart was pounding, her breath was loud. '_Mikey! Just a bit closer!' _As soon as she was close enough she pushed Mikey out of the way. The two both missed the bullet's path just by a hair.

The bullet went through one of Ernest's gang member's and killed him instantly.

'_I'm not dead! It's a miracle!' _May was face down on the cold ground, her hair was everywhere. '_Gotta get up. Gotta save the others…' _She twitched her head a little and tried to sit up, but someone had pulled her up first. They yanked her up by her hair and pinched her head.

May cried out in pain, her neck had cracked when Ernest grabbed her hair. "You are sooo dead." He angrily declared and May felt a cold sharp knife on her throat.

'_I'm done for…' _May began to cry.

"Get that shitty knife away from her!" She heard Raph roar. He had strangled Ernest and Leo held both of his katanas to his throat.

May felt the knife draw away from her neck and she heard it cling on the floor. Her hair was let go, and she fell forward face down on the floor once more. She could hear Ernest yell and scream for help as Leo and Raph fought him.

"May! Get up!" Donny shook her back trying to get her to sit up. She could hear sirens in the distance and lifted her head to see the purple bandana ninja. She curled into a fettle position and started to cry. "Come on May! We don't have time for this! Not here!" Donny picked her up by the waist and slung her over his shoulder.

"Let's get out of her guys!" Leo yelled and climbed up to the rooftops, followed by Raph, Mikey and Donny with May on his shoulder.

May looked at the crime scene and saw Ernest and the rest of his conscious gang member tied up and against a wall. She continued to cry as Donny and the other turtles began to run across the city by the roofs.

* * *

The five stopped at an abandoned building. Donny sat May down against a wall as she continued to cry. Don looked at her injuries, but she had only minor cuts and bruises. He hadn't a clue why she would be crying.

"Come on May! This is ridiculous! What the hell is wrong?" Raph screamed. She cried even more.

"May…don't be sad. Please?" Mikey came and sat down next to her.

May wiped away her tears. "Why is it always me that gets into trouble?" She screamed. "I'm always the one that is in the middle of it all! Always in distress! I hate it!" She cried even harder.

Mikey hugged her, Donny rubbed her arm. Raph started to pace back and forth yelling at May to stop crying. Leo stood next to Mikey looking out into the big city.

"Leo? You were right." May wiped away a tear. Leo looked over at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"You said yourself that you didn't want to go out tonight because something could happen. Mikey almost died because of me! You all could have gotten hurt because of me…" She cried softly with every word.

Raph stopped pacing and growled.

"Yea but May, you saved Mikey. And who knows, maybe if we had tangled with that guy on another night without you, we may not have Mikey…" Donny comforted her.

"Besides," Raph yelled. "We needed to finished our fight with that guy! If I ever see him again, he is dead! For real!" He punched his hand.

May sniffed and wiped her face.

"May, you shouldn't feel sorry that you have us…" Mikey stated. "You feel happy and protected to have us on your side."

"Yea. 'Cause we will always be there for you!" Donny smiled and stood up.

May looked up at all four of them. "Yea. I just wish I could be stronger."

Mikey stood up and held his hand out for May. She smiled and sniffed back a burger or two from her nose. Reaching her hand out Mikey helped her up.

"May, if you can't be strong in any situation, then we'll be strong for you." Leo walked over to her.

Mikey nodded his head and hugged May. She then felt two of them hugging on her sides, and one hugging her to the back.

May felt such warmness and protection from them. '_I know with them in my life I can be strong forever….."_

With that they let go and Mikey picked her up onto his back as they all hopped across the rooftops to the sewer once more.

* * *

May woke the next day at the depressing 6 am as she always did every weekday. "No one should ever be awake during this time! Ever! Not even…the president or the news or," She heard a noise from the kitchen. Usually she and April were only ones awake. But April was still in bed. "Or someone in the kitchen. Who the hell would want to be up?" She quickly put on the rest of her uniform and walked downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and saw the notorious Raphael eating his favorite, cereal.

"What are you doing up?" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep!" He said with a mouthful.

"Oh. Okay next time say it don't spray it!" She walked over to get her lunch and breakfast.

"Hey could I walk with you to your school?" Raph said before he ate another bite.

May took a bite of her apple. "Yea. Sure. Why?"

"Can't sleep. 'Member!" He drank the rest of his milk.

"Well we gotta go now or else I'll be late." She walked to the moving wall and Raph tagged behind her.

They walked in silence, at first. "So why did you even like that guy?" Raph randomly asked.

"Who Ernest?" Raph nodded. "He was cute and sexy and I honestly couldn't believe he was into me. I guess I thought he would honestly be my boyfriend. But we know otherwise now." She took another bite of her apple.

"Yea well you need a guy who isn't afraid to protect you 'cause you get a lot of trouble missy."

She laughed. "Yea and where can I find this guy?" Raph got silent.

"God. I'm so mad that my English teacher is making our class do these stupid mentor projects. They are sooo pointless!"

Raph perked his head in interest. "What kind of project is it?"

"I get to do a topic on anything I want, but I have to have a mentor and then come up with a product or something. I don't know all of it 'cause she just started talking bout it Friday, but it's gonna be a bitch." She finished her apple and chunked it to the side.

"And now you're litterin." Raph laughed.

"What? No I'm not!" She lightly pushed him.

He laughed and pushed her back. She hit the sewer wall. "Ow you jerk!" She shoved him and then ran. Raph laughed and ran to catch her.

May quickly climbed the ladder to the man hole that led to her school, but Raph grabbed her foot and pulled her down in his arms.

May kinda had another slow motion moment, she felt really safe and secure being held Raph's arms. Just then she closed her eyes and had a vision.

* * *

_"Raph. Get off your ass. We gotta do something." An older version of May yelled at a sleeping Raph._

_"Just leave me alone." He yelled._

_"Come on. Leo's been gone forever! And the city needs the night watchers!" She had on an all black outfit._

_Raph sighed and then got up. "Fine." He put on a metal outfit and grabbed a helmet. "Let's go…" he ran past her._

_May looked behind her and wiped away a tear from her eye._

* * *

May gasped and opened her eyes widely. She saw the normal verison of Raph holding her, and frowning. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Oh nothing. I just realized I didn't do some homework. That's all." Raph let her down and she climbed up back the ladder. "I'll see you at 3!" She smiled and moved back the man-hole cover.

Raph smiled back at her and walked back to the lair.

May shook her head as she put back the cover to the sewer. '_What in the world was that all about? Oh well. I guess I'll just have to know when I'm older.' _She ran to school because she had just heard the bell rang.

She was late.

Again.


	11. Chapter 11

May and Lilly were walking out of the school together. The other two girls were finishing a test for their history teacher. May and Lilly were completely opposite. Lilly was a skater punk, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. May was almost a little preppy and a shy quite girl. But somehow, the two got along well.

"So how's the house looking?" Lilly asked taking her skate board out from her book bag. "Oh well, it's hard but I think April is trying to talk to some kind of homeland security to explain the situation…" May responded.

"Well, I honestly hope things go okay, May!" She smiled and slowly skated down the road with May. As soon as the two passed near the alley to the man-hole, the two waved goodbye and May quickly ran down to the lair. She was excited. It was going to be her first day of ninja training. As she neared the moving wall, she quickly put on a pair of black soffe short from underneath her school skirt. She had already put on a black cami when she woke up that morning. She put her hair in a ponytail, and smiled walking into the lair.

The boys were practicing some kind of trick while master splinter watched over them. As soon as Splinter saw May walking up, he hushed the boys and calmly said. "My sons, we have progressed very far in our training. However, you all have forgotten many things that we have previously learned. Therefore, we are going back in our training."

May stood near the dojo and watched the turtles reactions. The boys were pissed. "What? Master Splinter we have been practicing hard!" Leo whined.

"Yea! Plus we already kick butt when we patrol the city!" Mikey argued.

Master Splinter smiled. "Well besides the fact that you all need to relearn, we have a new student!" He motioned for May to walk over.

She threw off her book bag and shoes and calmly walked to Splinter. The turtles watched in shock as their blonde female friend was the new student.

Leo stood up. "Master? May?" He said in shock.

May crossed her arms. "What, do you honestly think I want to be defenseless with you guys being my friends for the rest of my life?" She glared at Leo. The rest of the turtles stood up behind their elder brother. Master Splinter then directed the tension towards him.

"My sons. If I did not think it to be wise to let Miss Gibson join us, then I would have said so. Miss Gibson…" He bowed to her. Quickly she gracefully bowed back. "A word of wisdom, however, we will not slow down our pace. Do you understand?" Master Splinter demanded kindly. May nodded and threw off her school uniform.

"I'm ready!" She declared.

* * *

May woke up on Friday morning. Sore and exhausted she idly got out of the bed and put on her uniform. She hadn't learned much. This week she was basically learning posture. Meditation, and position. It wasn't as easy as she would have thought. But her drive pushed her forward. She wanted to save herself, she wanted to know that she could go out into the alley and feel defended all by herself.

As she walked out of the lair she heard a voice calling her name. She turned around and saw Raph. Big, mean, Raphael.

"Hey!" She smiled holding the door for her turtle friend.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked nicely.

"Sore and tired. But overall, I'm okay." She smiled walking forward.

"Well, that's good…" Raph walked with her. The only problem was, he had nothing else to say.

They walked in silence for a while when Raph couldn't take it. "Sorry, I feel a little stalker-ish…I just wanted to ask you what you thought about ninja training."

May giggled. "Well, for starters I thought it would be a lot easier. But I really like it. I just want to know that I can be safe by my own. I mean, you guys are my friends, and I honestly hope that I know you guys for the rest of my life. But how can I live on my own and take care of myself without you guys…please don't think that I never want to be around you guys. It just…"

Raph cut her off. "Yea yea. I know what you're saying."

They walked in silence again. May recalled everything that had been happening during this whole week. Then she asked, "Hey Raph, why does Leo hate me?" Leo was the only one who didn't help her, and he blew up on the first day of training.

Raph laughed. "I don't think he hates you, its just Splinter Jr. is only concerned with himself and showing off in front of master Splinter."

May smirked. "You two don't get along very well." Raph laughed again. "It's always been like that." He smirked.

"Yea. I can tell."

When the two made their way to the man-hole May smiled. "Thanks Raph. You really are a good listener. I'll see you this afternoon!" She hugged him and then climbed up to the streets. Leaving the red banded turtle astonished. "She gave me a hug. Just me and only me." He smiled and walked back to the lair happy as a clam. Untill, that is, Mikey shot him with his new potato gun.

* * *

It was Saturday morning.

May was making some peach tea, April was out dealing with the apartment situation, Raph was watching tv, Leo was meditating, Donny working in his lab, and Mikey making breakfast.

"Hey sunshiney!" Mikey hugged her as she poured the hot bubbling water onto the floor.

"Mikey!" She slapped him and quickly put the boiling pot of water on the countertop.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" Mikey ran behind the table.

"It's alright, I still have enough to make my tea…" She poured the water into the cup with the tea bag and quicly she put 3 spoons of sugar and stirred the ingredients in the cup to a heavenly aroma.

"Ah. Miss Gibson. Perhaps you would formulate me a cup of that blissful tea that you have made." Master Splinter said as he walked from his room.

May sighed, and then smiled. "Sure Master. I made this one for you anyways." And she handed over the cup.

"Ah! Thank you. Now. Prepare yourself for a good breakfast and then meet me and my sons on the dojo floor in a half hour." He bowed and walked over to Raphael and the tv. "My son. Please travel far away so that I can watch my stories…" Raph smiled."Sure master." He walked over to May in the kitchen. "So now you are becoming a Splinter suck up too huh?" He asked as May put another pot of water into the microwave.

"No. He wanted the tea. It's cool." She started to dig for another tea bag of peach. "Except…there is no more peach tea." She groaned. "Damnit!" She cursed herself. Raph laughed.

Suddenly Leo walked into the kitchen as well.

"Here I have some that I keep in a secret place so that Master Splinter doesn't find it." Leo walked over to an old cabinet and pulled out a peach tea bag. "Catch." He said as he threw it to May. She couldn't react in time as the tea bag aimed for her face keep zooming closer and closer. Suddenly it was caught. Raph growled and handed it to May.

"Uh. Thanks?" She said looking at both. Leo and Raph both nodded.

Raph then focused his attention onto Leo. "Are you ready for slamming Saturday, bro?" He asked punching his own hand. "I think the question is, are you ready to get your butt kicked again, Raph." Leo started to make breakfast.

"What is Saturday Slamming?" May asked stirring her tea.

"It's slamming Saturday. And every Saturday we all have a fighting match. This time, I can feel it, I'm gonna beat Leo!"

Leo smiled. "Sure Raph."

May laughed as the two argued back and forth. But their arguing came to an end when Master Splinter hushed them.

"Hothead." Leo murmured.

"Splinter Jr." Raph muttered back.

May giggled. "You guys are crazy." She washed her cup of tea and then put her hair back into a ponytail. "Maybe one day I'll be the one you guys can't beat!" She smiled.

"Not a shot princess." Raph tossed her hair and walked over to his punching bag.

May laughed, but stoped as Leo glared at her. As he passed she stuck her tongue out at him. '_Why does he hate me? What the hell did I do?' _

"Come! We shall begin training!" Master Splinter called.

* * *

"Yea…are you worn out?" He asked concerned. "Yea. I think." She wiped off the sweat on her brow and stretched.

"Good my students. Now, if you must…" Master splinter started.

But Mikey finished the sentence, "IT'S TIME FOR SLAMMING SATURDAY!"

All the boys took out their weapons and started yelling about who was going to win and what not. May sat back and watched the madness unfold. She felt very fatigued. She didn't know why. She had been working hard. But not to the point of just giving up, however, she knew the only way she was going to be able to train the next week would be if she rested.

It was 3 in the afternoon and she was supposed to meet up with Anna and the other girls at 4 to go see a movie. After her last experience at the movies, she hadn't been up to the idea. But now that she was feeling sick she decided the best way for her to get better was to cancel. Anna sounded forgiving, but kinda disappointed. May didn't really care. She headed to Mikey's 'old' room and fell asleep.

* * *

"Shouldn't you all be in bed?" May asked confused.

"No sweetie. You've been asleep since yesterday afternoon." April said to her niece. "Are you feeling allright?"

"Yea…Im feeling better now. Geez. I can't believe I've been asleep for that long!" She walked over to the kitchen made some breakfast and sat next to Mikey and Raph who were watching tv.

April and Donny started to work on some details of the shell mobile, while Splinter and Leo meditated.

"I'm convinced that this is the only thing you guys do!" She laughed while eating her cereal. "Pretty much…" Mikey muttered. "Hey! Wanna play Super Smash Brothers?" Mikey announced to the other two. "Sure!" Raph and May responded at the same time. After about two hours of video gaming May decided to help April and Donny.

"Is there anything I can do?" She smiled.

"Nope."

"Nah, we got it."

May kicked herself. "Okaaaay. Guess I'll meditate with the Splinter's…haha." She laughed at herself and walked over to Splinter and Leo. "Master? May I join you and Leo?" Splinter yawned and stood.

"You may take my spot Miss Gibson. My stories are about to come on." He said walking away.

May kicked herself again. _'Great. Leo….' _She sat next to Leo and sat in her meditation position. Calming all of her dreading thoughts of Leo attacking her, she pictured herself next to a waterfall, in a blue and green oasis. Flowers of pink, blue and purple all around her, and bird chirping in the distance-

"You're doing it wrong." Leo ruined the moment of peace May had.

"What do you mean?" She snapped.

"Your back needs to be straight and your head should be lifted and in line with your spine. That helps your posture in attacks and defense positions." Leo stood up to help her. "Close you eyes and feel the difference"

May smiled, _'whoah. That sounded so wrong…' _She did what was told and closed her eyes. Just then, She felt a jolt of pain as Leo pushed her back straight. She didn't squirm though. Another jolt of pain ran from her spine to the top of her skull as he adjusted her head. "Oww. I'm not gonna lie Leo, That hurts!" He sat down and smiled. "You'll get used to it."

May returned to the oasis and counted all of the flowers around her, she then imagined swimming in the water and diving under the waterfall. It was a perfect moment. She was calm, and peaceful and-

"MAYYY! I MADE IT TO LEVEL 31! AND I BEAT IT! YEA!" Mikey announced to May and the blue banded turtle. Angry that he had broke her out of the concentration, May jumped on Mikey and dug her fingers around his neck. "WHAT THE HELL MIKE!" She screamed. Leo laughed and stood up, picking May off of his youngest brother. "Welcome to my life!" He continued to laugh and walked past her to the tv area.

"Haha. Sorry May, I was really excited." Mikey apologized.

"No. Im sorry. But that is very cool." She patted him on the shell and stood up.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Raph called to the rest of his brothers. May and Mike walked over to the newscast television program.

"Reports are coming in saying that the machines, _came to life?_ One of the prisoners, however, had escaped and police are trying to find the escaped convict as we speak." Then a commercial broadcasted on the news lady's once reporting figure.

"Sound familiar?" Donny asked his brothers.

"Yea, that robot thing with that jewelry thief." Raph declared.

"Well what are we gonna do about it? It is causing havoc in the city?" Leo asked.

"I guess we have to fight it off. For good. But I feel bad. Its not like the creature even knows better. The last time we fought it, it acted like a little kid. It doesn't know any better! That thief though, is the cause of all this chaos." Donny replied. May continued to watch as the others debated to fight and finally came to a conclusion.

"Come on guys. Let's stop this thing for good!" Raph had the final say. The other's agreed.

"So, any idea where this thing could be?" May asked. "Well, If I have a hunch, It should be returning to its original data base AKA: its home. Luckily I still have copies of the data bits that can give us a code and with a little browsing on the internet, we can find the origination of the place it came from!" Donny said running to his computer with his brother's and May following him.

"Donny! You're a genius!" May smiled as he found the place that they needed to go to find the creature. Leo looked over at his blonde haired friend. "May, there is NO way that you are coming!"

With an evil look in her eyes she frowned. "And why is that?"

"Because you haven't even started your training. And you will slow us down." Leo crossed his arms.

"Oh really? TOO BAD! I'm going!" She stuck out her tongue and hid behind Mikey. Raph laughed. "Nice May! Come on Donny! Let's go!" Donny nodded and ran out the lair.

Raph followed. And behind him was May and Mikey, and Leo last.

(April and Casey were repairing some equipment over on Coney island, and master splinter had retired to his room about ten minutes before the gang left, so there was no one to say good-bye to.)

As the gang ran over top of the roofs in the late hours of New York City, May and Raph were side by side trying to escape the rath of Leo's bullshit, and also trying not to loose Donny's directions. Eventually, they made it to the science Lab.

"Whoa! Dick and Jane go insane!" Mikey pointed out as they saw a broken down metal house in the middle of the lab.

"Seriously. What is wrong with this convict?" May asked as she entered the house.

"It's not the guy, its that poor child-like robot. All he wants is a family, and no one wants to be." Donny sighed.

"So now we just follow the footprint road!" Raph stated pointing to the giant robot foot prints on the ground.

"Come on! Let's go!" May yelled following the tracks.

* * *

"What does it want here?" May asked confused.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out!" Raph charged into the situation.

The others followed after him and they were confronted by some familiar faces. "April? Casey? What are you guys doing here?" May asked then smiled. "At night time, alone, in an amusement park? Haha! This is a date!" May giggled.

"May, if this was a date do you think I'd wear this?" April pointed to her jumpsuit.

"Hey enough with the fashion update ladies!" Raph yelled out.

The robot creature was destroying everything in its path. "Donny? What is the plan?" Leo asked.

"It's throwing a tantrum right now. We should try to talk to it. Calm it down..." The other's nodded and ran over to it. May tried to run but was blocked. "Oh no missy. Leave this for the boys please…" April begged.

May growled but nodded.

Leo raised his voice to the robot, but somehow it started to throw a bigger fit. May couldn't believe it, but somehow this robot started to grow bigger by ripping apart the rides and having them grow on it! "This is too weird!" May screamed as it started to throw things around the amusement park.

"Come on girls. Let's help the guys!" Casey pushed the girls towards the robot.

"And HOW exactly will sacrificing ourselves to the robot be HELPFUL?" May screamed.

It then punched the floor, almost hitting Mikey. "Why doesn't this thing just have a giant off switch er something?" Mikey yelled as Don caught him. "Great idea Mikey! April! I could use your help! You guys lure the robot over to the roller coaster over there!" Donny and April ran off in the other direction.

"HEY! That green nerd just stole my date!"Casey whined.

"HA ha! I knew it was a date!" May laughed.

Mikey then realized what Donny had just said. "Did he say _lure…?_ How quaint. HOW THE SHELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO LURE IT?"

Suddenly the robot punched the ground knocking everyone back on their feet. Well, except May.

"Hahaha. Think you can handle the big league now?" Raph laughed picking May back onto her feet. Unexpectedly, Raph, Leo and Mikey ran over to the robot and attacking it.

Raph, somehow, managed to get caught into the robots dragon hand. "Raph!" May yelled out in shock. She then saw a rock and picked it up. "I'll save you!" She then chucked the rock at the robot.

Unfortunately, Leo had already saved Raph, and the rock was aiming straight at the robots TV head! It hit the screen, cracking it and apparently causing the robot to go off balance. Raged, the robot calmed down and looked down at its attacker. It aimed its giant claw for May.

Luckily, Leo caught her and ran right passed the clutches of the robot. "Uh…thanks?" May was in complete shock. Their attention then turned to a bright blue light.

By some means, Donny and April had made an eclectic discharger for the robot to walk into. And Mikey had already had the plan underway. Like a cat to a mouse, the robot ran after Mikey, and ran straight into the trap!

"Yes! It worked!" Donny cheered as the robot crashed.

May sighed. "Glad that's over with…" She looked over at Leo. "See I didn't slow this down what so ever!" She stuck her tongue out at him. Leo smiled.

* * *

"Hey April?" Donny asked from behind the girls.

April and May both turned around to see a treasure chest, with jewels in it.

"Woah!" May was astonished.

"These are the missing jewels, that convict stole. We think you should turn it in. There's a big reward for this." Leo smiled.

"We were thinking maybe it could help you to get your apartment back up!" Donny added.

April smirked. "You guys. We should share the reward!"

"Sharing is gooooood!" Mikey smiled eyeing the chest. May giggled as Raph hit him across the face.

April took the chest in her hands. Thanking them.

"I guess if you get your place back up, we won't be seeing you that much anymore." Donny assumed.

April then kissed him on the cheek. "Of course you will guys! We are family!" And she hugged them.

May looked up at the sky. _'Yea. Family…' _She closed her eyes and thought of her family and friends back in San Francisco.

_'I will always miss you all…' _She felt April and the turtles walk by.

"May?"

She opened her eyes to see Donny. "Hey." She smiled holding back tears. Donny then ran up and hugged her. Shocked. May didn't hug back. But her tears started to pour from her eyes and she clung to him.

"I miss them, Don…" She cried softly.

"I know. I can tell." He responded. "Don't worry. I'm always here for you!" May closed her eyes and a vision took over her mind.

* * *

"May, I'm sorry." Donny crossed his arms looking back at her.

The two seemed to be in a room by themselves. No one was around but gadgets and tools and a desk with papers all over it.

"Donny, just talk to Raph and Mikey! That's all I'm asking! I'm the only one you all talk to now that Leo's gone! You guys can't even look at a picture of another without cursing how much you hate about the other!" May then picked up a 2 year old baby girl.

"I'm sorry May. I'm just like them, then." He had no sympathy. "I'll see you later. Good-bye June!" He smiled at the little red headed girl. May pouted and ran out of the lair, leaving Donatello, all alone.


	12. Chapter 12

May and April had been packing their belongings from the turtle's lair for the past three days. Along with that, the two talked to the landlord and a builder, and ordered some new items for their soon-to-be-new-apartment.

For the time being, April stayed with Casey, so that the contractor could come over, and May continued to stay with the turtles and train. She seemed to be getting sick, but that would not stop the stubborn blonde headed girl.

"Good, May. You are getting better. But I think you are a bit confused on the positioning of your elbow." Master Splinter examined her. "Leonardo, demonstrate the winged punch for Miss Gibson, please."

Leo turned over his shoulder to look at her. He nodded and then performed the task, grinning once he finished.

_'Cocky bastard!'_ She thought as he smiled. She did it once more but failed. Master Splinter shook his head. "Leonardo, please aid her while I watch the rest of your brothers." Splinter hoppled away.

May got a sensation of butterflies in her stomach. Not the kind that made her feel lovey-dovey. But the kind of butterflies that made her want to punch him in the face.

She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him. "No wonder Raph hates you." She whispered.

Leo smirked.

He held her elbow and wrist in a very uncomfortable position as her muscle memory started to recognize the spot.

"Okay, now punch!"

She did and before she punched completely, Leo held her arm in the same spot he had before.

"Holy crap!" She flinched. "That hurt!" She couldn't move her arm due to his tight grip on her, but she desperately tried to yank her arm away.

"Again!" Leo demanded.

They continued to repeat the same exercise about ten times. Then Leo stopped holding her. She punched perfectly. "Awesome, May! You did it!" Leo said stunned on the second try. She smiled at him, "Haha! I'm a beast!" She laughed. Leo walked to her and patted her head and then walked past her to his Master's side.

_'Damn bastard…'_

"Leonardo." Splinter started to say, "I am pleased by your teaching skills to our youngest ninja."

Leo beamed with confidence.

May wanted to break his face.

"I must insist that, my son, in order to better your own training and teaching skills you will mentor Miss Gibson with every lesson after I am done instructing it." Splinter finished, bowing.

May kicked the floor. _'Out of all the turtles in the world! Him? HIM!'_

Leo bowed at Splinter and then to May. "Of course Sensei. I am honored."

May died a little inside.

May walked to lunch, alone for the first time that she had been at this school. She always walked with Anna after their Biology class. Today, however, Anna had been missing all day.

May hoped nothing was wrong…

She walked over to her usual spot and sat across from Kala and Lilly.

"Hey so, where's Anna you guys?" May asked the two.

"No clue." Kala responded through her chicken sandwich.

"Yea. I don't know either…" Lilly then took a bite of an apple.

May was concerned. Anna was a straight A, perfect attendance student. Where was she?

"I'm going to text her." May declared grabbing her phone and hiding it in her skirt.

She texted her, "Where ru? Im worrid…" And then hid her phone back in her bag.

Anna texted her within ten minutes.

"Oh my god you guys!" May said shocked as she read her phone. "Anna's house was shot in a drive-by!"

She quickly texted her back, "Is every1 ok? Hows ur house?"

"Yea. We r all ok. But my house isn't. I'll call u aftr skool!" And with that the lunch bell sounded.

May ran to the dojo area after she opened the moving wall. "Guys! There is trouble throughout the city!" She called out to the boys. They stopped practicing and looked at her.

"What are you talking about, May?" Donny asked confused.

She stopped and caught up with her breath. She had ran all the way from Anna's house after school let out. Also concluding why she was late for practice.

"Guys! The whole city is at war. Or at least the underground society is." She panted with every word.

"What the shell does that mean?" Raph crossed his arms.

She took a deep breath as she said, "Anna's house was in a drive by shooting. Luckily, she and her parents sleep upstairs, but her whole bottom floor is ruined. She said it was a drive by of the Mobsters and the Purple Dragons. Then she found out from the police that a couple of other people have gotten involved with attacks caused by the Purple Dragons, the Mobsters, and the Foot!"

She breathed again as the turtles continued to listen. "Also, the police told Anna that they have found out that the reason these gangs are fighting is due to territory. Apparently the shredder kept the balance of this issue and with him gone, there is no one to control this issue. Numerous of innocent people are getting hurt. We gotta do something!" She stopped and fell to the floor.

"Anna, Kala, and Lilly. Even me, April and Casey can get hurt just because these goons are being idiots…" She cried.

The turtles were gloomy. This wasn't their fault. They had only killed the Shredder because it was the right thing to do. But now it was the wrong thing to do? They were confused.

Especially Leonardo.

"But we shouldn't get involved with this, May." Raph objected. "The police should handle it. They always do."

May had been shaking by now. She was so caught up in the ordeal. _'But don't they understand that I could die. Innocent people will die!'_

Donny helped her to her feet.

She cupped her aching head in her hands. "I, I can't fight today Master Splinter. I gotta. Sleep. Get this out of my head." She walked away towards the upstairs.

As soon as she entered Mikey's room, she peeled off her clothes and crawled into bed only wearing her bra and panties.

"Gotta stay focused. Nothing will happen…right?" Her head pounded, the same pain that had happened when Hun had thrown her against the brick wall.

She cried. "I just want to sleep until this is over with…" she whispered to herself.

However, the blue bandanna turtle heard her, as guilt and sorrow washed over his body.

* * *

Three days had passed since Anna's house had been attacked.

The news reports were starting to talk of the violence in the city diming down and by the third day, there was little to no violence at all. May stayed with April and Casey throughout the past three days. She wanted nothing to do with violence or training. She just wanted the stress of the fighting to escape her brain.

On another note, April and May's brand new apartment was finally done being reconstructed.

It was Saturday morning and April, Casey, May and Anna drove over from Casey's to their new home.

"Ahhh! May! It's soooo exciting to see you have your new house again! Oh and April, I must say I love your shop, and you have no idea how hard it's been for me to not visit!" Anna smiled making small talk. It was all true. Anna had first seen May in April's shop. It wasn't until she got into that fight at school that the two even became friends.

"So, is our furniture and stuff all in there yet?" May asked looking out the window.

"Yea. It should all be in there. That doesn't necessarily mean it will though." April replied laughing.

Shortly after the conversation, they arrived at the new building. May and April looked amazed by the sight. It was ten times nicer than the old apartment building. They all walked in an giggled. The furniture and appliances were all in place, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Well, it's not getting any earlier today!" Casey started, "Let's go start unpacking." He and Anna walked back to the car.

May ran over and hugged April. "It's amazing." She whispered.

April laughed and squeezed May a little harder. "We are so lucky that we have the best of friends, and of course, each other." She smiled getting herself worked up. "I love you, May."

"I love you too, Aunt April."

* * *

May left early from unpacking to go train with the turtles. She was afraid that they would be upset with her skipping practice. But she _had_ felt sick. Even today, she felt sick. However, she knew if she didn't come today, it would be hell later on.

And it wasn't like she was missing anything important. After all she'd have Leo re-teach her everything she missed. Besides, missing was ten times better than training with Leo. She was aggravated that Splinter would do such a thing. Really? How could he?

Yet, May just took a deep breath. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

_'Yea right…'_ She thought.

She had a fairly painful headache coming on as she clicked the code to open the moving wall. As soon as it moved aside she caught a gust of wind nearly knocking her back.

"MAY! You're back!" Mikey ran over and helped her up.

"Hey Mikey!" She laughed. "How are you guys? Did you all hear that the gang violence is gone?" She smiled walking up to them in the dojo.

They laughed. "Yea. We are kinda one of the reasons why it's gone." Leo announced.

"Or actually, Leonardo the Great over here got all hero and made us go after all of that crazy nonsense!" Raph pouted.

May smiled. "Well, I'm glad you all did because now me, April and Casey and all of my friends are safe!" She then felt lightheaded.

Why? Why now? She was about to get back into her training.

She thought having the weight of the whole city on her shoulders was making her sick. But now was she just having a relapse?

She shook it off as Master Splinter went over some moves that they had learned.

They practiced a few easy punches and kicks for about a good hour or so. Then Splinter stopped them, "Now that you have learned the basics, we shall put them together and practice the Dragons Furry attack. Miss Gibson, this is a running grab, into a kick and a punch that you just learned. Leonardo, come and demonstrate with May. My other sons let us train this way." Splinter motioned for the boys to go the opposite way.

May looked over at Raphael. She gave him a look that said "Help-me!" He gave a pissed off look to her.

"Alright, so Dragons Furry, kinda hard, but a good way to disarm your opponent." Leo stated thinking very hard.

May rubbed her head. "Uh huh. Awesome." She just wanted to sleep. Her head was pounding.

"Alright so let's start."

The two practiced for about another hour or so. May could feel her body getting weaker and weaker every second.

"Is it just me, or is it starting to get cold in here?" She asked Leo as they stopped.

Leo looked at her concerned. "No, it's just you. Come on, try again."

She was starting to get the hang of this trick, but she was just so exhausted.

"Leonardo. How are you both?" Splinter asked breaking from their training.

May ignored the two and held her head in her hands, shaking due to how cold it was or rather she was.

"Uh, I think it would be better if we went outside to work on this. More leg room and fresher air, you know?" Leo said. He knew something was wrong with May. But he did not want to let down Master Splinter's task of training May.

"Yea! I agree Splinter sensei!" Mikey hopped up.

"Fine by me my sons. Leonardo. Keep your brother's and Miss Gibson under a close watch!" Splinter then walked to the kitchen.

Leo nodded. "Come on you guys." His brothers were way ahead of him though. But May was gracefully walking at a slow pace.

"Do you need help?"

She glared at him. "You already teach me. There's nothing else I want your help in!" She then started to run after the rest of the boys.

As the group reached the rooftops, Leo started training his brothers and May right away.

May didn't want to train anymore. She started shivering in the warm breezy April night, but had no clue why she was sooo freaking cold. She and Leo trained in silence and she felt her strength decreasing. And Leo was starting to get annoyed.

"Okay May, Since you're not attacking the air with as much strength or power as you should," He walked across from her and stood with his arms crossed. "Attack me. Now."

She gasped. Doing so would make her feel a lot better, if she hadn't been feeling like shit at the moment. She panted, clutching to her knees and nodded.

_'If that's the way you want it Leo.'_

She then stood up and ran towards him, she grabbed his arms, kicked him in the knees and shins and then punched him in the stomach. Leo fell to the floor with a thump; May did the same. Leo quickly stood after a moment or so. May clutched her stomach. She wanted to throw up. Even as she was down on the cold hard floor, the room was spinning and she continued to shiver due to the "cold."

"Come on May! Stand up!" Leo picked her up to her feet. She moaned and carelessly walked back to her spot across from him.

"May! Don't give up! You can do it!" Mikey cheered for her.

"Leo, stop this. May's obviously tired! And she did it! Leave her alone!" Raph growled at his elder brother.

"Quiet Raph, she can do this!" Leo commanded, looking dead on at May. _'She did it amazing just now. So I know she can do it once more!'_ He thought.

May breathed hard. She was so lightheaded it was crazy.

_'Am I just nervous? Why am I struggling so damn hard? I knocked him out once. I can do it again.'_

She lifted her head and cracked her knuckles.

_'I can do this!'_ She ran in for the attack, but slowly and all at once her feet stopped working. Her eyes rolled back to the top of her head and she fell.

Leo stood still as she ran at him. He knew that she must have been tired. But he had always gotten tired and never once did Master Splinter go easy on him. She looked up and then darted towards him. He saw the anger in her eyes, but just then the anger faded. Her eyes rolled back into her head and May began to lose control of her footing.

All at once, Leo darted towards her and luckily catching her before she hit the solid ground.

"MAY!" His brothers call out to her and crowed around their leader.

"May? May, please open your eyes!" Leo cried. He sat down and cradled her in his strong arms. He hadn't realized it before, but May was sweating fairly heavily.

Salty tears escaped out of May's closed eyes and carefully Leo placed his left hand over her forehead. "Oh my God! May, you're burning up!" He quickly pulled his hand away almost as if her hand burnt him.

Just then May threw Leo to the side and she stood up walking away. "What the-?" Leo started but stopped as May puked all on the floor.

She lost control in her feet again, but Leo quickly caught her once more. "I, I- I JUST WANNA GO HOME!" May screamed at the top of her lungs as tears poured from her eyes.

"So great leader, what do we do?" Raph taunted his older brother. Leo thought for a moment. Then said, "Quick, call April. We are taking May to the hospital." Leo stood up with May still in his arms.

"Donny! Don, why am I like this? Help me, please!" May started to cry. She thought to herself, after all it was Donny who basically lead her back to health after her fight with Hun.

Raph quickly called April as May continued her crying. "April? Hey, it's Raph, listen May's really sick. She has a high temperature and she's throwing up. Meet us at Court Yard Hospital in ten!" Raph shouted as quickly as he could.

"OH No! Raph, tell me. Is she falling asleep?" April sounded very worried. Raph looked over at the girl, her eyes were closed and her breathing was starting to slow even as she continued to moan and cry. "Yea, a lil. Why, is it bad?" He asked confused.

"Oh god, DO NOT LET HER FALL ASLEEP! May probally has this deadly virius that's been going around! It's called the sleepy flu! If she falls asleep she could go into a coma, or worse die! PLEASE RAPH! HURRY TO THAT HOSPITAL AS SOON AS YOU CAN!" And with that, April hung up.

"HOLY CRAP! We gotta get her out of here! NOW! To the hospital and whatever you do Leo," Raph ran over to May and pinched her arm causing her to scream and also wake up. "Do NOT let her fall asleep!"

Leo was confused at first but followed Raph as they made their way to the hospital. He didn't know what was wrong with her. Was it something he had done that made her like this?

He noticed she stoped crying and started to sleep. "Wake up!" He said and pinched her leg. She cried and punched Leo in the chest. It didn't hurt one bit, her punch was so weak.

The gang quickly made their way to the side of the hospital. They hid in an alley way and watched for April. Leo sat May up against a wall and quickly pinched her once more. This time, instead of crying, May threw up to the side of her and then started to cry.

"There she is!" Mikey spotted April running from her parked car. Raph then carefully picked May up and ran over to April.

"Call us as soon as you can!" He said putting May in April's arms. April nodded and kicked open the hospital doors, charging in.

The turtles waited out in the alley for April's call. They were all very nervous, and the tension between the four of them was very thick.

"This is all your fault!" Raph spat at Leo. "How is this my fault, Raph? Honestly, it's not like I made her get sick!" Leo defended himself.

"What do you think is wrong with her Don?" Mikey asked nervously. "I don't know-"

"April said she must have had Sleepy Flu. Apparently if she falls asleep she'd go into a coma or die. That's why I pinched her." Raph crossed his arms.

"Oh. I've heard about that." Donny recalled. "It's been going around lately, guess May must have caught it. She was feeling pretty bad during the whole city at war thing. And then after." Donny rubbed his tired eyes.

Just then, Raph's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered. "Okay, we will be right there." He hung up. "April wants us to go into the room. Top floor, room 560."


	13. Chapter 13

The turtles quickly and quietly climbed up the building next to the hospital and then jumped over to the hospital's roof.

"Hey Don, can you try to find out what room they are in?" Raph asked looking over the roof and into the rooms.

"Yea, I guess I can just use my x-ray glasses…" Hey said to himself getting out the huge goggles from his bag.

"Guys look! It's April and May!" Mikey said looking over and into one room. He tapped the glass and April came to the window. She carefully opened it and Mikey slid through. Followed by Raph, then Leo and Don last as he cautiously put away his contraption.

May was sleeping on a hospital bed. She had and IV in her arm, a heart monitor system, and yet looked peaceful and almost, beautiful to the four teen turtles.

"So, what did the Doc' say?" Raph asked crossing his arms walking over to May's right side.

April locked the hospital door. "They said she did indeed have the Sleepy Flu but luckily they gave her shots with antibodies and are monitoring her heart rate in case she goes into a coma. They said we caught it close enough so they doubt she'll fall into one." April's words calmed the boys.

"So…May's okay then?" Mikey asked the room as he held May's left hand in his own.

"Yes, Mikey, she'll be out of the hospital by tomorrow afternoon!" April smiled.

The room was then painfully quiet. The four turtles eyes laid upon their female friend's lifeless body.

"It's all my fault, April. I'm sorry." Leo said sadly as he sauntered to the window.

"Leo. This is not your fault at all. It's no one's fault. May just got sick. She's gonna be fine now, but until then, I need you all to be strong. Okay?" She rested her hand on Leo's shoulder.

Just then May moaned. Her eyes fluttered, but did not open. Mikey placed May's hand around her waist. "Don't worry May, I'll be strong for you." He whispered. And with that, Leo opened the window and motioned to the others it was time to go.

* * *

May woke up in a white room. She looked around and saw April talking to a man in a long white coat. Sitting up, April noticed her niece and the man turned around.

"Hello May! Nice to see you're awake. Good morning!" He smiled. He had a clip board in his hands and a stethoscope around his neck.

"I'm guessing I'm in a hospital. You must be the doctor, huh?" May said sitting up. "You're a smart girl. Yes, you caught a bad case of the sleepy flu. But luckily we caught it just before it became serious. Now I'm going to give you a strong antibiotic and I suggest you do not do any type of hard physical activity." _'Great, there goes ninja lessons…'_ May thought to herself.

The two relatives walked out to the hospital parking lot towards April's car. The car ride was painfully silent and awkward. As the car pulled into the parking spot near their new apartment April sighed heavily. May could only imagine that she was going to be having a long conversation in just a moment.

April unlocked the back door to the new apartment. There was hardly any furniture in the place but at least they finally had a roof over their heads instead of a street.

"So May, you only have two more weeks of school left, right?" April asked her niece. May nodded and opened the refrigerator door.

"Well I got a call from the principal of your school this morning. If you miss any more school you'll have to repeat tenth grade or you could be expelled." May dropped the water bottle she was holding. "Wait…what?" Was all she could stammer out.

"I'm sorry May, but I don't want you to train anymore with the turtles. Well, at least until the summer. Plus, you have to rest since you've been sick. Master Splinter will understand."

"Well at least there is only two weeks left. And the last week is only exams." May picked up the unopened water bottle and took a sip of the pure cold water. It felt good against the lump she was getting in her throat.

"Yes, I don't want you to fail your exams so I think it would be best if you find a tutor and get some help. Okay?" She sat down holding her head on the couch.

"I know, April. I'm gonna go call Anna and see what I missed this morning." After all it was Monday afternoon and she had missed yet another day of school.

"Good idea…I know you are a good kid, May. That's why I'm not going to yell at you as if I was your mother. However, if you don't pass your sophomore year, the child protection agency will probably use the money your parents left you and put you in a boarding school."

May sighed. "I know…" She walked to her half empty room, as if she was a dog walking with a tail between her legs. As she sat down on her bed she dialed the phone.

"May? Oh my God! MAY! Where have you been?" Anna's voice sounded through the phone.

The next morning May rolled out of her bed and got dressed for school. Luckily now that she was in a new apartment and not in the turtle's lair, she was ten miles closer to school. That also indicated that she could sleep in a tad bit longer then she had been.

As May walked with her best friends to the school, they started up a conversation about exams. May was lost in thought about what her Aunt had been saying last night and didn't realize when Lilly asked her a question. Kaya nudged her out of her own thoughts.

"May! I asked if you still wanted a tutor. Anna mentioned earlier that you needed one." Lilly asked concerned.

"Uh, yea. Do you know anyone that would be willing to teach me Biology and Geometry? That's what I need help the most in…" She looked at the sidewalk the whole time she had talked.

"Yea! Chad will do it! Chad's the best! I'll talk to him in first hour!" Lilly squealed.

"Chad? Chad who?" May looked up.

"Chad Protto. He's basically the smartest and hottest nerd in the entire school!" Anna smiled.

"He's soooooooooo cute!" Lilly giggled.

"Why don't you ask for him to help you too then?" May asked her love sick friend.

"Well, I have…he kinda won't let me go back to tutoring, ha ha!"

May laughed. "Typical…"

At the end of the seventh period bell, May walked towards the library where tutoring lessons were being offered. Luckily, Lilly asked Chad and he gladly agreed to help. As she walked through the doors she found herself staring at one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen.

Chad had short black hair, deep green eyes and slender with a few defining muscles to his body. He wore the boy's uniform, but on him, it looked a million times better. She gracefully walked over to the table he sat down at and cleared her throat. "Uh, are you Chad-"

"Yes. My name is Chad Protto. And you must be May Gibson. Lilly informed me that you require a more detailed instruction of Geometry and Biology. Well, you have come to the right place. What are your current grades are in these classes?"

Chad had the voice of a delicate angel. She was so flabbergasted by his voice that she hadn't realized she was still standing or hadn't answered his question. "Uh. What? I'm sorry…" She shook her head and sat down across from him.

He laughed. "That's all right. I'm quite used to it actually. So what I asked you before was, what are your current grades in these two classes?"

"Oh, they are both D's. I'm just really worried about-"

"Exams. Well I can assure you that I will work my hardest to help you pass and excel in your finals." Chad finished her own sentence. She leaned over the table and whispered, "Are you a physic?"

He laughed once more. "No, I only heard from Lilly that you are worried about Finals. But that's why I'm here! So, let's get started shall we?" He smiled. May could only imagine that this was going to take FOREVER!

Chad and May finished their tutoring session last out of all the 24 other tutors that were there. It was almost 8 p.m. and she felt horrible that she hadn't even called the turtles or April. Her aunt knew that May was going to be helped after school, but the guys didn't even know the situation she was in. After all, she needed to tell Master Splinter that the doctor wouldn't allow her to do physical activity. He would understand, especially with her grades being low. So May entered the old sewer man hole to the turtle's home after she walked off from school grounds.

There had been no rain for quite some time, so the sewers were not very full. That was a good thing. No rats or bugs were looking for food, and she wouldn't ruin another pair of shoes by walking in sewer mess.

As she walked into the lair she noticed that it was very quiet. Either the guys were out, or they were sleeping. _'The turtles sleeping at 8 pm? I doubt it…'_ She thought in her head.

"Master Splinter?" She called out. "Hey guys?" Nothing. It was almost creepy. She walked over to Master Splinter's room and tapped on the old Japanese sliding doors.

"Hello?" She yelled. She carefully walked over to the kitchen and left them a note:

"Hey guys and Master Splinter,

I came to visit to tell you all that I won't be coming to ninja lessons until I finish this school year.

April got a call from my principal. He said if I miss anymore school I could repeat this grade & he also told her my grades are not good and April made me get a tutor. If I repeat this year, April also said that child services will take me to a boarding school with the money my parents left me.

Along with all of that, the doctor also said that I couldn't do physical activity for a week…This sucks. I really want to see you all. But luckily summer starts in less than 2 weeks!

I came to the lair, but no one was around. Either that or you all are asleep…?

Hope everything is okay…

Love May"

* * *

May's lessons with Chad continued and she was finally starting to understand this nonsense. It was Friday afternoon and she walked to the library for her session. The guys hadn't called and she hadn't been back to visit. Hopefully everything was okay…she had already planed that she was going to visit them after her lesson just to make sure the turtles were okay.

"Well May. Do you think you are going to pass exams?" Chad sighed after their very long session. It was almost 9 this time and the only reason they stopped was because of the teachers who monitor the tutoring lessons were upset that they were not at home.

"Yea. I think so. I take Biology exam on Thursday and Geometry on Friday." They walked out of the library together.

"Ah! So you saved the best for last then! Great that means we can still have our lessons. That is, if you want to…" Chad looked at the sidewalk as he talked.

"Yea Chad! You're the best! You really should be a teacher when you are older!" May smiled.

"Yea…my mom says that all the time…so uh, May. What are you doing this evening?" Chad asked still looking at the floor.

"Uh, well I was going to visit my friends. I haven't seen them since we began our lessons…Why?" She looked confused.

"Oh, well I didn't know if you'd want to see a movie with me…but it's cool." He looked up at the night sky.

"Chad! How about we go see a movie next Friday, as a way to celebrate the end of the school year!" She hugged him.

"Oh okay. I like that idea better. So I guess I'll see you again on Monday! Have a wonderful weekend. And If you need any help just give me a call on my cell." He handed her a piece of paper with ten numbers on it.

"Thanks Chad!" May gave him another big hug and then walked off in the opposite direction of her tutor. _'Now it's time to see the boys!'_ She smiled and then started to run to the man hole.

May opened the moving wall and laughed until she cried as Mikey pounced on her. "MAYYY! I've missed you sooo much!" Mikey picked her up and ran with her in his arms to his second favorite room in the lair, the kitchen (the TV area was number one!) "You're just in time! Look what I made! It's home baked cookies! I really wanted some and I've never tried making them on my own so I did! Try!" Mikey had a smile that spread out from ear to ear and shoved a cookie in May's face.

"Okay, okay! Gimme that!" She smiled and took a bite of the cookie. She half died. It was just about the worse thing she had ever eaten in her life. "Yummm!" She smiled trying very hard not to spit it out at him.

"YAY!" Mikey smiled.

"Oh god May, Mikey coulda poisoned ya. Let me have one of 'dem…" Raph stole a cookie out of Mikey's dish and ate it whole. "HOLY SHIT! THIS IS THE WORST THING I EVA ATE!" He spat it out at Mikey.

"Your just jealous that-" Mikey took a bite of another cookie. "EWWWWWW! This is nasty!" Mikey ran to get a glass of water.

"Sorry Mikey, I think you added to much salt or something…" May got a napkin and spat out her cookie into it."

"May! You're back! Is school going okay?" May looked over and saw the purple bandana turtle walking over to the cookie disaster.

"Oh, yea. I think I'm understanding it so much better now! Do you think you could look over my exam revue guide with me later on this week, Don?" She asked with a smile and open arms for a hug.

"Yea, of course I can! Anytime is a good time for me!" he hugged her back.

"Thanks Donny! You're the best!" She laughed as she noticed the red and orange bandana boys fighting as usual.

"Miss Gibson. Welcome back. How is everything going? It seems as if I have not seen you in quite some time, even though it has only been about a week." Master Splinter walked over to her.

"I feel a lot better. But I don't want to risk getting sick. And you'll be happy; I meditate every evening before I go to bed!"

He smiled. "I am glad to hear."

"And are you practicing the correct posture?" She heard a stern voice say from the other side of the kitchen.

"Yes I am m'lord!" Leo glared at her, "Good."

"So what pleasure do we have of your visit, Miss Gibson?" Splinter asked pouring some tea into a cup.

"Oh well I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay. What happened the other day when I left the note? You all weren't here? Did something happen?"

They walked over to the dojo area and all sat down.

"Well we were out patrolling the sewers when we came across an alien Triceriton and an injured Master Splinter…" Donny started.

"As we drove to take him back to the lair we found another Splinter and then a fight broke out between the two. Of course, Master Splinter destroyed the imposter." Leo added.

"Yea, & Zog, the Triceriton, helped us!" Mikey laughed.

"Yea, so den we wanted to find out who put this robot Master Splinter on the loose to kill us. Who woulda guessed it would have been the foot!"

"But I was confused because Karai gave us her word that she would leave us alone." Leo shook his head disappointed.

"Wait. Who is that?" May had never heard of this girl Karai.

"Well when we stopped all the city wars a few weeks ago, Karai is somehow the shredder's adopted daughter and she promised us if we helped her she would leave us alone." Donny informed her.

"Yea, I hate that girl! But anyways. Donny found out where the signal was coming from and it lead us to this huge boat!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yea, and somehow we decided to blow up the ship! We went in and kicked some foot butt!" Raph punched his fist.

"But then we were faced by Karai, and she had lost all her sense of honor and respect. As she and I fought I tested her honor and it was proven that she has a little of it, but is confided by the shredder." Leo said gritting his teeth.

"Thanks for that oh so confident boost Mr. Leader!" Raph teased.

"It's true!" Leo argued back.

"Guys! Come on. What happened then? The ship blew up right? But I thought the shredder was gone? He's back again?" May clamed them down.

"Yea he is but maybe not. Zog fought with the Shredder and sunk him down in the river. He gave up his life as well though…" Mikey said in a sad tone.

"Wow. That's quite some adventure. Just an average day for you guys I guess. So how do you think the Shredder came back? Do you think Karai did it?" May asked the group.

"Who knows Miss Gibson. But for now the Shredder is gone, and we can sleep in peace." Master Splinter stood and walked to his bedroom. "It was very nice to see you again Miss Gibson. I hope you take care. I am going to meditate for the rest of the evening. Boys, keep it down!" And with that he closed the doors to his room.

"So May! Do you wanna play space invaders three with me?" Mikey ran up to her.

She laughed. "No Mike, I think I'm going to go home. It's really late ya know!" She stood brushing the dirt off of her school uniform.

"Yea. You don't want to worry April! Give her our best wishes!" Donny smiled and walked out of the area to his lab.

"Well if you're gonna leave I'm going to play my game! Later!" Mikey gave May a big bear hug and then skipped to his favorite area of the lair.

The other two, Leo and Raph, stood up. Both crossed arms, staring at May as she picked up her book bag and put it on her back.

"So. What are you guys going to run off to?" May asked.

As she looked at them both she couldn't think of anything else to say. They were both a mystery. Raph was so violent and demanding, yet he could talk to her as if he were one of her girlfriends. And Leo would never let May in. He was a brick wall and yet he would always be the one fighting for her. Actually they both were always the ones fighting for her, whenever she was in trouble one of them was always there.

"All righty then. I'm going to go." She headed the other way to the moving wall, she could still feel them glaring at her.

As she typed in the code for the wall to move she looked back at the two head strong brothers. They had engaged in a battle, typical. She smiled nodding her head and walked home still thinking about the two turtles.

* * *

May passed her exams with ease. She ran to Chad Friday afternoon to the library to tell him the good news.

"CHAD! I got a B in Biology and a C in Geometry! I'm so happy! Thank you!" She gave him one of Mikey's signature bear hugs.

"Well done, May! That's exciting!" he smiled. "So, are we still on for tonight?" He asked scratching the back of his perfect head.

"Oh yea!" May honestly forgot about their movie date with the studying of the exams. "I've been studying so much I nearly forgot! Uh what movie do you have in mind?" She asked as they walked alongside each other.

"Well I would really like to see this horror movie about zombies. Would you be interested?" He smiled.

May hated scary movies. She used to like them, but after the crazy situations she had been in with the turtles, she never wanted to watch another scary film ever again. Who knew if it could come true in her world!

"Uh…is there anything else?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"Well, not really. I've been dying to see this movie!" He sounded like Mikey.

"Okay then. Yea I can go…what time is the movie at?" She asked, freaking out a little inside.

"Well I'll pick you up at 8. It starts at 8:30 and then maybe afterwards we can get ice cream around 10 and I'll have you home approximately at 10:30." He had apparently figured this all out.

"Sure that sounds. Hey wait. Did you say that you would pick me up? In what? I didn't know you could drive?" She hadn't realized that just because she couldn't drive yet that the rest of the world could.

"Yes. I'll pick you up in my Mercedes. Is that fine? Or would you rather the Acura? Your decision."

May had no clue what he was talking about. "Uh, whichever one is better for you will work for me!" She smiled playing it off hopefully.

"Well then I'll see you at 8!" He then leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. He moved away and smiled at her. "Good bye!" And with that he was gone.

It was 7:30 and May was running around the upstairs of the apartment trying to find her makeup in the boxes. The turtles came over to help April and Casey (May was supposed to help but forgot to mention the date) put everything in order downstairs in the shop.

"Huzza!" May declared as she found it and ran to the bathroom. She was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts, a cute green baby doll tank top. Her hair was straightened and pulled back into a half ponytail, and she put on a smoky eye shadow look with fake eyelashes. She didn't put on any lipstick or gloss so that she wouldn't look a little too over the top. After all, it was the movies and it was dark in there.

Ten minutes to eight and she still hadn't gotten half of her things together. She ran out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse from off the floor and hummed random things that she might need for the night.

Then she hoped across her bed and found her light pink sweat shirt on the side of the bed. She stuffed it in her purse and then ran out of her room downstairs.

"Aunt April! My tennis shoes are down here right?" May yelled out walking down the steps.

"Yea sweetie, they are-no! That does not go there! It goes in that corner Casey and Raphael!"

May looked around at the shop. "Wow! It looks good!" She smiled.

"Yea, no thanks to you, missy!" Casey struggled to yell at her as he and Raph carried a chest of china across the room.

"Speaking of looking good," Mikey swung May around in his arms. "You look hot, May!"

"Aww thanks Mikey!" as he put her down she then ran to April who had her shoes. "Thanks April! I was so caught up in my exams that I completely forgot about Chad's date! Whoops!" She laughed putting on her black tennis shoes. She stood up and brushed the dust off of her. "So! Do I look okay?" She asked the room.

"Like I said! You look hot! Can I pretend to be Chad?" Mikey begged.

"Mikey, go dust off some of this stuff!" April handed him a duster. "May you look awesome!" She winked.

"Hey! If this guy puts you in any sorta predicament you just call us up and I'll be the first one to kick his ass!" Raph yelled.

"Haha. Okay, thanks I guess." She looked outside. A silver car pulled up. "Well, this has to be him. I'll see you guys later! Bye!" she gave the room and air kiss and then walked out the door.

"Chad!" She hugged her date. He looked unbelievably hot!

"You look cute! Come on, let's get going!"

As the movie started, May tried her hardest to not pay attention to it. Instead she focused her attention on Chad. She would look over at him and notice tiny details about him that she hadn't seen before. He had a scar on the top of his head and he had dimples in his cheeks. She continued to not watch the movie and eat her bucket of popcorn, candy and look over at Chad.

"May is there something on my face?" He asked in the middle of the movie as he noticed a pattern.

"No, I'm just uh…looking at the crowd. There's a lot of people here!" She tried to hide the fact that she wasn't watching the movie.

"Oh okay." And with that he watched the rest of the movie.

May then decided it would probably be better that she watched the movie after all, Chad paid for her ticket and all her snacks.

At the end of the movie, May had her jaw down scared silly. All the main characters died and the zombies took over the world. It was a horrible movie.

"That was great! Wasn't it!" Chad smiled as he drove to the ice cream shop.

"Oh yea…Loved it." May lied.

"So what is your favorite ice cream?" Chad asked as he parked the car.

"Oh well I love bubble gum and cotton candy ice cream. But cookie dough is good too!" They walked in and ordered their favorites.

Chad started a conversation about the movie. Talking about his favorite parts and how the graphics looked fake but May paid no attention. She had realized where exactly she was.

A few monthes ago, she, April, Casey the turtles and Master Splinter had gone to this shop for an ice cream run. That is, until the ultimate ninja attacked them and turned the visit into a battle of May's life. Leo luckily won the battle, saving May from that creep.

"So, what did you think about him?"

"I thought he was a disgusting creep. Seriously, who goes around fighting people just because he wants to be famous? And kidnapping girls. Freak." She finished her ice cream.

"Uh, May, what are you talking about?" Chad was very confused.

"Oh sorry. I was think about something else…What are we talking about?"

"Nothing. Nothing, May."


	14. Chapter 14

"Again!" Master Splinter yelled for his students to kick the air again.

"Hi-ya!" They all yelled out as their legs flew above their heads.  
"AGAIN!" Splinter demanded and this time after the group kicked they all fell to the floor exhausted.

"Good my students, you have done well for the day. Now watch as I use the elephant trunk kick in motion." Master splinter took off to the dojo area as the five of the students sat in their meditation stance. Splinter then stated to use the new moves he had just taught his students and then finally broke a 5 foot stack of bricks in half. He bowed and then walked into his room.

"Well that was cool…" May whispered dumbfounded by the whole performance.

"Whats up with Master Splinter?" Mikey asked walking over to his room. "He's been acting kinda wacko for a few weeks…" Raph suggested.

Master Splinter then appeared from out of his room with a sack over his shoulder and his walking stick in his right arm. "My sons, I will be leaving you for a few days. Do not leave the lair until I return. Leonardo, I am putting you in charge. Miss Gibson, enjoy this break and keep my sons here." May nodded.

"But Master, where are you going?" Leo asked.

"It does not matter. Keep safe." And with that, Splinter was gone.

"Once again. I ask, what's up with Splinter?"

"Remember he went away like this three years ago. He didn't tell us where he went then either." Leo stated.

"HAHAHA, maybe he's got a girlfriend!" Mikey smiled and Raph slapped him. "Well there is only one way to find out where he went. Let's go follow him!" Raph smiled.

"He said for us to stay here though." Leo crossed his arms.

Raph laughed. "He also said for you to keep an eye on us. So you watch us, while we watch Master Splinter!" Raph charged away with Mikey, Donny, and May following behind.

Leo sighed. He knew he couldn't stop them at this point, and ran after them too.

Eventually Raph lead the group to an alley way where Master Splinter stopped at a dead end up against a brick wall. He took out from his bag a piece of chalk and started to draw weird symbols on the wall. The five students were in such awe that they hardly noticed anyone else that might have been on the streets.

Just then, Splinter started to hum some strange words and the symbols shined a bright purple color. He then walked into the wall and disappeared!

The five of them walked over to the brick wall and examined it. "It's rock solid. Like Mikey's head…" May stated and Mikey poked her side.

"And there doesn't seem to be any type of trap door either…" Donny looked around the wall.

"Looks like Splinter gave us the slip." Raph crossed his arms and pouted.

"Maybe, but Master Splinter taught us that 'If there's a will, and some UV lighting, There's always a way!'" he pulled out a UV light torch and shined it onto the symbols that once used to be there. They suddenly appeared again.

"Good job Donny!" May hugged him.

"Don, you got any chalk in your magic bag of tricks?" Leo asked.

Donny tossed his elder brother the chalk and Leo started to rewrite the symbols.

"There we go!" He dusted his hands off and Donny turned off the light.

"Hey bro, can you repeat that chanting?" Raph asked Leo.

"Yea, Im pretty sure…" he placed his hands together, closed his eyes, and started to repeat the strange chant.

The portal reappeared and everyone smiled.

"Who hoo!" May cheered and just as she was about to enter the portal Raph stopped her. "Hey, whats the big idea? You're not gonna let me go?" She pouted. Out of all the things they wouldn't let her do with them, this was the one thing she really wanted.

"No, of course you are going. But what if there is something bad an horrible waiting for us on the other end. We wouldn't want you to get hurt first." Raph smiled and then grabbed Mikey by the arm and threw him in the portal first. "That's why Mikey's going first." He laughed and then jumped in.

May started to laugh at the face Mikey made just before he was thrown in and looked back at Donny and Leo. "Come on guys!" She then jumped into the portal as well.

Inside the portal, was water everywhere, it was like they became water and then suddenly May felt the rush of wind and the portal opened again into another world. May flew across from where Mikey and Raph had landed and she rolled a few times and hit her head on a rock. Everything faded as she closed her eyes and couldn't get up.

Mikey had landed into a puddle and his brother, Raph landed on top of him. He felt even more weight as his other two brothers fell onto him as well. "Urgh. Get offa me!" He pushed them all off and shook out the water from his face.

"Where are we?" Raph asked looking around the mysterious place.

"It looks almost like some kind of dimension, like a world between worlds or otherwise known as a Nexus." Donny gave the brothers a vocabulary lesson.

"Yea, You mean like some point of overlapping sub-space commonality!" Mikey declared. The three turtles looked over at him in shock. "What? Don's not the only person who watches Star Treck ya know!"

Leo looked to his right and then his left. "Hey guys, where's May?" The turtles looked behind themselves and saw her lifeless body face down in front of a rock. Suddenly, another vortex circle appeared and out of it came four stick looking objects that landed in a line right in front of May.

May moaned and gradually started to sit-up.

* * *

May heard a weird noise and she gathered her thoughts together as she slowly started to sit on her bottom. Just then, she heard her name being called by four familiar voices as a strange almost alien sounding noise came from in front of her. She lifted her head and saw four stick looking creatures with curved swords in their hands.

She screamed and tried her best to run, but the cut on her head did more damage than expected and as she began to run, her feet tripped and she stumbled onto the ground again.

The turtles ran to her rescue and started to defend her and beat the crap out of the stick-like creatures. May crawled onto her feet and watched helplessly as her friends beat the creatures in no time.

"Thanks guys…" May held her head in her right hand and wiped away the blood coming from the tip of her hairline.

"Are you okay?" Raph yelled running to check on her.

"You're hurt!" Donny exclaimed walking in front of the girl.

"It's nothing. I'll be okay-"

Just then, an old friend appeared. It was Gyoji, the referee from Leo's fight with the Ultimate ninja. "Battle completed in 54.2 quagons. The Quanti are eliminated from the competition." He said placing a scroll into the ground declaring where the match was. The stick men stood up from the ground and faced the turtles bowing to them at the same time.

"Now, if you slongtags will-"Gyoji started to say.

"Slongtags?" Donny yelled out in confusion.

"Are you talkin' to us?" Raph yelled back.

Another vortex circle appeared behind the crowd and out from it came four green looking creatures. In a way, they looked like the turtles; except these guys were more circular and fat. Another creature jumped out from the circle as well. It looked like a female creature, with curves and long green hair, and she had on a yellow dress thing and a crown on her head.

"Wait. This is not good at all! The Quanti were supposed to fight the Slongtags. Not you, Earthers. In fact, the only earther registered is Hamato Splinter and no royalty. Now I will have to start this match all over again!" Gyoji complained and then disappeared taking the eight weird creatures and the female looking creature with him.

"Well that was helpful." May sighed. "What's going on here?"

"I don't know. And I don't care! The sooner we find Master Splinter, the sooner we can blow this popsicle stand." Raph yelled walking down a path. The rest followed.

"Are you okay May?" Mikey asked sweetly.

She smiled, "I'm fine Mikey. Thanks!"

"Well at least Gyoji looks familiar." Donny sighed.

"Yea! All I remember about Gyoji is that he works for that creep, the Ultimate Ninja. I swear if I see him Ima-" Raph punched his fists but then noticed a fight going on ahead of him. "What the shell?" The gang saw Splinter fighting a giant and by the looks of it, he was losing.

"Hang on Sensi!" They yelled and jumped into the fight. Just then Gyoji appeared again blocking the turtles. "You must not interfere with the match."

Just as Gyoji finished Master Splinter defeated the giant creature. The group ran after to congratulate their teacher.

"What are you all doing here? I thought I told you to keep a close watch on your brothers Leonardo. I am very disappointed-"

"Masta Splinter, don't blame Leo, I kinda talked him into letting us come." Raph stood up for his elder brother.

The giant started to stir and he stood up about to attack Splinter from behind. "Watch out!" May called as the guys ran over to defend their master once more.

"No no no!" Splinter called out defending the giant this time. "Lashin is not an enemy!" Splinter walked in front of the giant or Lashin.

"I had such high hopes for beating you this year dear friend." The creature bowed to Splinter.

"And you would have!" Splinter bowed to him.

The creature looked at the group. "You five should be honored to have such a great Master as your sensei. He is a legend around here!" He boasted.

The turtles mouths dropped. "He is?" Donny finally spoke out.

"You mean he hasn't told you?" he laughed as Splinter scratched the back of his head. "This is rich, pure rich! Hahaha! If you would, I'd like to tell you a story of your dear Master…"

Lashin continued about a story of Master Splinter and his Master, Hamato Yoshi, winning the competition held in this dimension called the big brawl. It was quite inspiring to hear the story about their master, who he himself had not even told his sons. May was honored to hear such a thing about Splinter-san. "whoa." She thought out-loud.

"That's so cool!" Donny replied. Before anyone else could remark, another vortex appeared and out of it the Dameo appeared. This was the ultimate Ninja's father, also the head of the muti-verse.

"Splinter Sensi, my good friend, it is an honor to have you compete once more in our competition. And this time you have your sons, oh, and finally a royalty of third-dimension Earth has come! This is truly a great day!" He announced. The turtles and May became confused while Master Splinter looked worriedly at May.

"They were not supposed to come…" Splinter stated.

Gyoji then spoke, "Sir, the four Earthers and the royalty were not registered to come. But they did win a qualifying match round."

"Excellent! Then by my decree they shall be allowed into the competition, if you deem it acceptable my friend." He spoke to Splinter.

He looked at his sons, "I thought they would not be ready to compete yet in the competition, but I guess that fate is showing an over-protective father that his sons are growing up. They may enter!" He smiled.

The Dameo smiled inside his mask, "Now that that matter is happily settled, I have an important stake of honor that need to be addressed." Just then a black cloud appeared next to the ruler of muti-verses and out from it appeared the only person in the world May hopped never to see again. The Ultimate Ninja.

Raph pulled out his sais and stood in front of the blond-haired beauty. "What is this? Some kinda trick?"

"No, no trick." The Ultimate Ninja bowed. "I swear it. Honored Sensei, I know that the last time we met I challenged Leonardo-san to a duel and kidnapped Princess May. And I humbly apologize against my actions upon your family. I beg for forgivness."

May steped aback. _'wait, did he just call me princess? Why? And why did the Dameo say that the turtles could fight finally and a royalty member was finally present? Are they talking about me?'_ She was very confused and the cut on her head started to burn. She held her forehead in her right hand as the pounding in her head and made all of the noise go away.

Splinter bowed. "Your apology is most gracious, we accept."

"Come!" The Dameo held his staff in the air as a blue light shrouded the group. "The next stage of the battle is about to begin."

They appeared on a platform in front of what looked like an area. Screaming started as the Dameo started to speak to the warriors down below.

It was such an amazing site to see, May felt as if she were on top of the world being up so high. The breeze blew her blonde hair in front of her face and she smiled as Mikey commented on how freaking cool this was.

As May pulled her hair behind her ears she caught a quick glimpse of the Ultimate Ninja staring at her through his mask. Chills covered her arms and she quickly looked to the opposite side where Donny had been standing.

He noticed how quickly her head turned and he commented, "Are you okay?"

"Yea," She lied. "My head is just starting to hurt some more. Maybe this cut on my head is worse than it seems."

The Dameo finished his inspiring speech and as he stated for the tournament to commence, fireworks shot into the sky and exploded into thousands of colors and shapes.

Just as May was distracted by the light show, The Ultimate Ninja stood next to her facing her and the turtles, "Please let me escort you to your next location, my friends." He held his arms out as if he expected some sort of hug. May took a step back and ended up in Don's chest.

"Whoa, sorry Donny." She quickly turned to him and apologized. "No problem?" he questioned the tone in her voice.

The group followed the ninja throughout a few passageways and halls and then eventually he stopped at a giant blue door. "Princess May. In here you will find all the groomers and dresser for your gown. You will not need to worry about anything else from here on out. Well, other than your warriors fighting for a good name of your Planet." He smirked.

"W..What?" Was all May could say.

"Miss Gibson, as a leader you should abide by the accommodations given to you. We will be fine. Go." Master Splinter pushed her towards the door.

"Yea, Miss Princess! BAHAHAHA!" Mikey laughed.

"Your highness!" Raph mocked.

May looked over at her friends and only hoped they would be safe. Who knew how long it would be before she got to see them again.

As she opened the door she looked this time at Leo, his face full of concern and fear in a sense. She walked through the doors into a room of gold. Literary. The whole entire furniture, walls and everything was made of gold. The doors closed behind her and she walked in the center of the room.

"Hello? Anyone here?" she called out.

"Ah! Miss May-darling!" a giant woman wearing a gold mask, just like what the Dameo wore, and a blue robe with white silk designs appeared from another door in the corner.

"Uh, hi?"

"Finally, a royal member from dimension Earth has arrived. I was wondering if you even had royalty." She laughed and lead May to what looked almost like a hair salon chair and mirror getup.

"Yea sorry about that." She played along with this woman. "I'm terribly sorry that this is rude, but what is your name dear?" She smiled as the woman sat her in the cold gold chair.

She laughed, "My name is Daiea. I am the personal dresser for the Dameo, his son, and all the other members of this kingdom. I also dress the royalty members from other worlds for the Battle Nexus Championship, such as yourself. Now tell me dear child. What is your favorite color?"

May sighed, at least it wasn't a trick. "I really like pink!" She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. She was quite dirty and still in her training clothes from earlier that day. Her hair had some dirt and blood from her cut in it as well.

"Oh excellent color, it will match well with your coloring too. Now now, what is the matter with your appearance dear child? It seems as if you have been rolling around in the swamp." She laughed and grabbed a silver bottle from the table in front of the mirror. She poured what looked like glitter into her hand and then sprinkled it overtop of May. Suddenly May's hair went from dingy to bright in just three seconds. It was like she had just taken a shower, her hair felt light and bouncy and most importantly, clean!

"Now that's much better don't you agree?" Daiea stated and began to run her fingers through May's blonde hair. "I think I'll give you a half do-up, does that sound good?"

"Sure!" May closed her eyes for what seemed like only a minute.

"Ahh! There we are. Look and see Princess!" Daiea declared. May opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of her hair.

"I've never seen it this pretty before! You're amazing!" She awed. Her hair was curled lightly and the rest of her hair was in a half ponytail thing. However, where the half ponytail was, her hair had thousands of curls and twists with her bangs a bit curly and pushed to the side of her face. Her hair was also lightly glittered and very bouncy, yet light and flowy. May was appalled. "How did you-?"

"It's a family secret!" She laughed and lead May to the opposite corner of the room. "Now, time for your dress, pink right?" She asked looking through a book. May nodded.

"This one! What do you think?" She pointed to a page with a long flowy gown. "I'm in love with it, Daiea!" She smiled. Daiea smiled and nodded. "Now stand still…" She grabbed what looked like a wand and twirled it around May's body. Just like magic a beautiful pink glittery dress surrounded her body. It hugged her slight curves and she felt as if she had just become a fairytale Cinderella.

"Thank you! I love my outfit! I'm just a bit confused on what exactly I'm supposed to do…?" She twirled in her gown.

"Well my dear. After this, you head over where the other Royalties are and then you and your warriors will announce your placement in the tournament. It's really just a big show. Haha." She laughed as she picked up a few things.

"Oh that's cool…" May looked at herself again in the mirror. She had never seen herself so gorgeous before. Even going to homecoming dances at her high school. She had never dressed up this much in her life.

"Now sweetie, this is the final piece. Since I noticed that you didn't have your crown I made you one right as you walked in. Do you like it?" Daiea held in her hands a small silver Tiara. It was elegant and attractive to May's eye. As Daiea placed the tiara on the top of May's head she squealed and turned May into the mirror to see the entire picture of herself. Now May looked like Cinderella or at least a pink version.

"Now deary, follow down the hallway and take a left, then take a right into a room with other bodies wearing crowns as well." She bowed to Princess May. "You look beautiful. Your warriors must protect you valiantly." And with that being said, Daiea disappeared into the shadows.

May smiled and then headed into the empty hallway.

As she entered the room with different creatures that looked like her she came across Gyoji once again. "Ahh, Princess, you must stand here for the line order." He pointed to a spot between two creatures. _'Great I'm the thrid one in the line…'_ May thought. Just then trumpets sounded and the line began to move.

The Dameo started to talk of the royalty members of the warriors competiting and their planets. Then he called out the names of the Royalties as their warriors entered from the opposite ends.

"Royalty members, King Ubrea and Prince Hagul, with the warrior, Ramdu from Planet Umbrus!"

The first people in line walked out as the crowd cheered.

May started to get butterflies, what was she going to do if they found out she wasn't a Princess from Earth?

"Next, royalty members, King Adi, Queen Flo and Prince Serpt, with the two warriors, Xelow and Zasera from planet Yumdobia!" The crowd cheered and hooted when the Queen entered. She was quite pretty for a monster creature and May realized that she was next. She walked to the front of the area and onto a covered platform.

"Next, Royalty member Princess May…" May started to walk out of the platform and onto the dojo fighting area. Her hands were together and in front of her stomach. Her head was looking out to the crowed and she smiled as the crowd cheered and hooted at the Princess. "…with warriors, Splinter-san, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello from planet Earth!" The turtles and Splinter walked from the opposite side of the area and in the order the Dameo called out. Splinter walked to May and held her hands. "This way, Miss Gibson…" He whispered and lead May to another side of the circular area. Then as they walked off the Dameo called more names.

As the group from Earth entered into the overhead area May was tackled from the notorious Mikey. "MAYYY! YOU'RE GEORGEOUS!" He exclaimed and kissed her cheeks.

May laughed and hugged him, "Thanks Mikey." She pulled herself from his grip and presented herself to the other three turtles. They had their mouths open. "Uh guys, keep your mouths closed, bugs will fly into it." She smirked. The guys imedietly shut their mouths. "May, how did you-" Raph walked up to her.

"Daiea did it for me; she's the dresser for all the royalty that live in this place." She smiled.

"Warriors. Hurry. The match will begin shortly. Princess please come this way…" A guard called from another door.

May looked up at the four turtles in a line in front of her. They looked so courageous and ferocious. Of course she had seen them in battle many many times before, but she became very scared for their safety this fight. She ran over to Splinter and hugged and kissed him. "Good luck sensei!"

Then she hugged Donny. "Good luck Don!" And gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Next a hug for Raph, "Good luck Raph!" And kissed him on the cheek as well.

Mikey was awaiting his affection with a grin and hugged her tightly as she did. "Haha, good luck Mike!" And kissed him. Mikey sighed and kissed her back as she giggled.

Lastly was Leo. She caught a weird stare from him and quickly hugged him as she told him in his ear, "Good luck Leo." And from his hug she kissed his cheek. Suddenly she pulled away and stared into Leo's eyes. "Well uh, time to go." As she let him go and looked ahead to the guard she received a strage feeling from him. It had been like the ones she had before. Why did it keep happening?

"This way princess." The guard lead her to a room overlooking the soon to be fighting arena. She sat on a chair and thought about the warriors. _'Good luck guys.'_

She couldn't help thinking that something was going to go wrong. 


	15. Chapter 15

"LET THE TOURNAMENT, BEGIN!" Yelled the Dameo from in front of the other royalty members. May felt a bit out of place due to the fact that everyone else here had someone else to talk to and they knew what in the world was going on.

The fighting started and so far the turtles and Splinter were doing very well. Then after about five minutes or so, warriors that were about to be defeated or rather killed, transported somewhere else leaving the lone warrior as the victor. Leo won, followed by Mikey and Master Splinter. But as May looked over to see how Donny was doing, he wasn't there. "Oh no, Don's the first one out of the guys to lose." She whispered to herself. "I hope he's okay." She then looked at Raph's cage and found him victorious as well.

"Second match! Begin!" Dameo yelled out once more and this time the walls that separated the fights parted and created new match ups. May gasped as she noticed Master Splinter and Mikey were in the same cage. She smiled though when Splinter bowed to Mikey and then disappeared letting Mikey become the winner. Splinter transported right next to May.

"Master Splinter, why did you give up?" She questioned.

Splinter just smiled, "I have already won this competition, now my sons must determine if they are as great." He patted May on the back and then sat next to The Dameo.

As the tournament continued May grew more and more anxious to the next battle. Who would be victorious? Who would fail? She really hoped that the turtles would stay safe and sound throughout the competition, but her luck faded as Leo's battle was the last of the matches.

She watched her student teacher with patience just as he had taught her. Just as he was about to attack the rabbit man Leo stopped and ran to the opposite side. He dropped his kantanas and then fell to the ground. May stood up in her chair and rushed to Splinter. "LEO!" She yelled holding tears back. "Master…Splinter sensei, what just happened?" She cried "He just fell!" She fought back tears.

The Dameo stood and started to yell at some of his servants. Splinter stood and held May's shaking hands, the rabbit man looked as if he had just died and come back from the grave.

"Miss Gibson, run to the Healer's Pavilion. Leonardo will be there. I will come shortly after. Hurry." And with that May ran as fast as she could out of the balcony area.

She past a guard who also looked distressed and stopped him, "Sir where is the Healer's room?" She yelled. He gathered his thoughts for a moment and then responded, "Go all the way down the hall and take a left. It should be the next room on the right with a open door." May nodded in understanding and continued to run.

Her heels of her shoes clacked against the empty marble floor. Luckily there was no one to get into her way as she raced to find the Healer's den.

She passed a room with an open door and heard an evil laugh come out from it. She stopped as she recognized that horrible voice. "The Ultimate Ninja…" She whispered under her breath. She took off her shoes so that it seemed like she had passed the room already and sneaked to the room. She held her breath as she propped herself against the wall that the door should have closed.

"I have done it." The ultimate ninja exclaimed. "Leonardo is no more! I will now become the master of the multiverse!"

"Master we must proceed to the next stage in our plans." Said an unknown voice to May.

"Yes, we must find my father. Was the letter sent to him?" Asked the Ninja to the unknown voice.

"Of course the servants delivered it to him merely minutes ago." Suddenly from out of the shadows came two ninjas dressed in all black. May screamed, but they covered her mouth and dragged her into the room shutting the door. "Master, a spy." The one caring her spoke through his mask.

"Ahahaha. Miss May Gibson. Or rather Princess! So you know about the little plan we have huh? Hahaha!" The ultimate ninja walked over to her and grabbed her arm from the shadow ninja's grip.

"You fiend! I thought you were over the fact that Leo is better than you!" She yelled. He frowned and threw her to the floor. "Well yes I was but now I want revenge again! And this time I will destroy my weak father and become the Master of all creation! Ahahaha!" He cupped her face. "And you shall be my queen. Come on Princess, what do you think?" He smiled.

May spit in his eye. "NEVER!" She screamed and kicked him in the chest. She got up and tried to run but suddenly a huge red dragon blocked her view from the door. May gasped and walked back in fear running into the Ultimate ninja. "Fine then. You know too much Princess and along with destroying Leonardo-san I will finish you as well!"

He grabbed from his side pocket a small knife and raised it up. May took a battle stance and spit in his face once more. "You Bitch!" The Ninja screamed at May and slashed the knife across her face. May fell face first to the ground. May tried to stand up but her body wouldn't respond. The last thing May could make out was the sound of the Ultimate ninja's laugher fading as she blacked out.

* * *

Master Splinter hobbled along as fast as he could to find the Healer's Pavilion as his son Leonardo was being treated. As he arrived to the room he exclaimed, "My son!" and hobbled once more to Leo's lifeless body. Donny and the rabbit warrior Leo was facing before the incident were in the room watching the healer determine what was wrong with Leo.

"Donatello, where is May?" Splinter asked the genius turtle.

"I don't know sensei, I haven't seen her since the match-ups began. Is she okay?" He asked worried.

The Healer stood up, "He has been poisoned but the source of the toxin eludes me…" he responded to Leo's health.

"Leonardo? Poisoned? Who would do such a thing?" The Ultimate Ninja entered the room. "I swear I will personally get to the bottom of this incident." He bowed to the group taking off his mask.

Master Splinter saw a hint of guilt in The Ultimate Ninja's eyes and became curious. "Stay with your brother Donatello, I must speak with the Dameo." and hobbled away.

* * *

May tossed and turned and then coughed as she started to wake up. Her chest was on fire. What in the world had just happened. The Ultimate Ninja's face then appeared in her head and she clutched her skull as she cried remembering all the awful things she heard him say. He was the one who poisoned Leo and he wanted to kill his father. May had to stop him. She gasped. "LEO!" Remembering that he was in critical care. She carefully stood up and slowly walked out of the room. Her dressed seemed like it weighed a million tons and even now as she was walking she felt completely tired.

"No, I gotta make sure Leo's okay…" She kept on telling herself as she took more and more steps.

She then made her way out of the room and into the hallway and started to pick up the pace on her walking.

"The girl!" "She's still alive!" "We must kill her!" May heard voices from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw three shadow ninja's running towards her.

"Shit!" May darted down the hallway. She turned left at the end of the hallway and cried as she saw the door-less room otherwise known as the Healer's Pavilion. The shadow ninja's were right behind her, she could practically feel their breaths on her neck. _'Just a bit more.'_ May thought as she turned into the room. She screamed as she saw Donny and the rabbit man fighting even more shadow ninja's. Her only thought was to run to Don and she did.

"Donny! Help!" She gasped and threw herself onto him. Donny hugged her back in shock.

"May what in the world-" He couldn't believe what his eyes just shown him. May was teary-eyed, her dress was ruined, makeup all over her face and a scar with blood gushing out of it from her chest. To make matters even worse, she had three more ninja's following her.

Usagi noticed the girl from the ceremony pervious to the battle and realized what kind of condition she was in. He attacked the new coming ninja's and knocked them out using the back of his sword.

Donny couldn't hold onto May as he fought. She would just end up in worse condition. "May I'm sorry." He said throwing her down as a ninja leaped towards him. She landed on a blanket that was used for the paitents of the Healer's. Not wanting to be a damsel, May tried to stand up to fight. She saw one of Leo's swords near her and she held onto it. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed the rabbit guy fighting off the ninja's in another room. He sounded like he needed help and so she rushed in there as fast as her body could move. "Hey!" She yelled in the room trying to get some of the ninjas to come her way. A few did and she prepared herself to fight. However, she felt cold as metal chains tied her limbs close to her body. One ninja had trapped her and without Leo's katana in her hands she was doomed.

Another ninja was closing in on her. This was the last straw. May was a goner for sure. She closed her eyes and waited, but all that had happened was a clash of metal on metal right in front of her. She opened her eyes to see a slouched over turtle in front of her. "Don-"

Just then Donny came running to help. "LEO!" He screamed.

May's heart leaped for joy. As the turtle turned around revealing a gasping Leonardo, he cut the chains that tied May together. "LEO!" she ran and hugged him. "You're okay! You're alive! I'm so happy!" She cried into his chest.

The astonished Leo hugged May back. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me." He patted her head. Usagi and Donny continued to fight the ninja's as Leo tried to calm May down. He then noticed a liquid was on his own chest and was dripping down his torso. "Leo it's awful! I know what's going on!" May continued to cry. Leo tried he hardest to hold onto May, fight off ninjas and move to the side. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Leo! The Ultimate Ninja! This is all his fault! He's the one who poisoned you and the Dameo! He's crazy! He wants to rule the universe or something and then and then…" She paused, "He tried to kill me!" She cried. Leo then noticed May was bleeding. She had a nasty wound on her chest. "The Ultimate Ninja did this to you?" He asked angrily. May nodded. Leo picked May up and then ran over to the Dameo.

"Stay here. I need to fight. Protect the Dameo!" He yelled. May nodded. She watched her friends fight off the ninjas in total horror. ' The Ultimate Ninja is going to win. He's going to kill us. I…I…don't want to die…" She cried while watching the fight. Suddenly the ninjas took off and the four of them (or rather five including the Dameo) stood in silence.

The boys tried to catch their breaths as they looked around the room trying to find a leftover ninja.

"Guys," May tried to stand up "The Ultimate Ninja, he's…he's." she tripped trying to walk over but Usagi caught her right in time. "Miss, you're injured." He noticed.

May nodded. "No, I'm okay. We need to tell everyone about his plan!"

"Whoa. Hold on. We need to cover your wound May." Leo sat her down.

May pouted. "No! I'm fine!" She tore off the bottom material from her dress and tied it around her chest to soak up the blood. "See! Now let's go!" She was determined.

Just then the Healer awoke. "What in the name of-" He noticed the distressed May and the mess around his room.

"Please, can you help her?" Usagi asked the man. He nodded and took out a few supplies from the drawer against the wall.

"Leo, are you okay?" Donny asked his elder brother.

"Yea, just a little shook up by the whole situation I guess." He looked down at May.

The Healer removed the bandage May tried to make with her dress and then wiped the blood off of her body. The boys continued to chat as May closed her eyes and let the Healer work his magic.

"Leo, if May says is true we are in a lot of danger. The Ultimate Ninja is a complete lunatic!" Donny whispered.

"Yes we must stop this madness." Usagi added.

"Let's just wait for May. I don't trust her to be alone with the shadow ninja's after her or The Ultimate Ninja."

"All done!" The Healer exclaimed. May sat up and looked at her chest. It was almost as if she had never had been cut. The Healer clapped his hands three times and then smiled. I have called on Daiea to give you a new outfit. She shall come momentary. May smiled, out of all of the people she met here, Daiea was her favorite. She sat up and looked over at the animal triangle. The three boys sat facing each other with their arms and legs crossed.

"Who are you by the way?" May asked the rabbit.` He smiled at her expression. "My name is Usagi. I am a warrior of this dimension." May smiled. One more person she had met from here that she liked.

"May! What happened?" Daiea squealed from the entrance of the room. She floated over to May. "Sorry Daiea, I got in a fight. But I really did love this dress!" May sounded desperate.

"Well I have a better one for you!" Daiea lifted her hands and a dark blue silk dress appeared in her hands. She handed it to May. "And shoes dear!" May had not had on shoes after she took them off trying to sneak up on The Ultimate Ninja. "Thanks Daiea. They look wonderful!" May smiled.

Daiea laughed, "Now hold still…" She created a bright blue bubble and threw it onto May. The boys seemed worried at first but when the bubble cleared and May had on her dress, shoes and her hair and makeup was fixed.

Suddenly the ground shook and everyone's head turned to Leo. "Well guys, I guess that's our cue." He said standing up. May nodded and followed the boys out of the room. "Thanks again Daiea!" She waved and hurried after her friends.

The group arrived at the platform May once looked out from to see the fight only to find the red dragon, The Ultimate Ninja, a purple and blue creature and Mikey in the area. "Mikey!" May gasped. He was the only of the turtles left.

"Come on, let's go down there and help!" Leo waved them down a staircase heading to the area. As they climbed down the staircase they heard voices coming from below.

"Hey isn't that Raph?" May asked. They hurried down and came face to face with Raph, Master Splinter, a dinosaur looking creature and the Dameo. "Guys you're okay!" May exclaimed and ran past her group to hug Raph and Master Splinter.

"May what happened to your dress?" Raph asked. Leo nodded his head to his brother. "It's best you don't know." Don told him afraid his anger would send him right to beating up The Ultimate Ninja.

The Dameo was awake this time and he noticed that his son and the dragon, Drago, were fighting. "This cannot be! Drago has returned and has the war-staff. This is not good! The war-staff focuses power from the heart and if true evil uses it, there is no telling what horrors await. Come, let us put an end to this mess!" The Dameo exclaimed and transported the group with the bubbles that they had used when they came to New York.

They arrived in the battle stage only to find The Ultimate Ninja on the floor defeated and the dragon with a stick thing in his hands. The stick then turned red and a swirly vortex appeared out into the sky from it.

"Oh no, with his evil heart Drago has torn a rift between the worlds. It will destroy all that it touches!" The Dameo yelled to the others. May held onto Donny's arm. The staff fell from the dragons hands and both Drago and The Ultimate Ninja and Leo, Raph, Usagi, and the dinosaur man ran to it. They knocked it even further away and suddenly the vortex thingy began to grow. The staff lifted into the air, as did everyone else. Raph threw his sai onto the stick and held on so that he would not be sucked into the vortex. May felt her body rising and watched Gyoji being sucked into the red vortex gone forever.

"Turtles! Grab on!" The dinosaur man yelled as he threw his ax into the ground. He caught Don's bo, and Don held onto Usagi's legs and Usagi Grabbed May by the ankles. May reached her hands out to Leo floating above her and caught him by the ankles. Leo then held onto The Ultimate Ninja and Drago held onto him. They wobbled like Jello and just when May thought she couldn't hold onto Leo anymore, Leo's grip on The Ultimate Ninja failed and they floated into the vortex.

The Dameo watched his son float into the vortex and died a little inside. His son was lost and he could have stopped it. "Dameo quickly!" splinter yelled not wanting his children to endure the same fate. With a heavy heart the Dameo sealed the vortex and every fell to the floor. May landed on her side and knocked the wind out of herself. Usagi stood up and helped May to her feet. "Are you alright May-san?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm okay-" May responded but was lost in thought as Mikey smacked the heck out of his opponent in the Big brawl final. He did it accidentally but that concluded that Mikey was the victor. May just laughed as Mikey paraded around his brother bragging about his victory.

"Michelangelo of Dimension Third Earth, I crown you, Battle Nexus Champion!" The Dameo exclaimed atop the viewing platform. May stood next to Mikey as a royalty member and crowned her warrior. Mikey had a huge grin on his face as the crown was placed on his head and the audience roared cheering him on. The Dameo handed him a glass trophy with a gold coin at the top of it and Mikey's smile grew. He laughed and waved his trophy in the air. "I can't believe I won!" He exclaimed.

Raph pouted behind him. "That makes two of us!"

May smiled at the orange bandana turtle. "Great job Mikey!" and kissed him on the cheek.

Usagi bowed to Leo, "It was an honor battling beside you and your family Leonardo. I hope someday our path's will cross again." He smiled. "It is I who is honored. You saved my life." Leo bowed back. May turned around and hugged Usagi. "You must come and visit us Usagi!" She smiled. "Come and visit New York!" She laughed.

Usagi smiled, "I will have to visit your kingdom indeed, princess." He responded as May giggled.

Splinter and the Dameo walked over to the group. He raised the staff to Mikey's trophy and said, "Farwell and good battle to you all!"

They then transported in the bubble thing again and arrived back in the lair.

"Wow. It's like it almost never happened." Donny thought.

"Oh it happened alright, and I've got the trophy to prove it!" Mikey boasted. "It says Battle Nexus Champion, which is me! The ultimate warrior of the multiverse! Which is me! Haha!" He smiled.

"You only won on a technically!" Raph yelled back.

"Um. Technically I kicked your sorry but in battle, remember?" Mikey reminded his hotheaded brother. May stepped aside as she knew what would happen next. Raph charged at all three of his brothers and started to fight with them all. May nodded in disapproval as Master Splinter whispered, "Yes, it is good to be home. Oh and I believe my stories are about to start. May, will you quiet down my sons while I make some tea?" He walked away.

May sighed. "Oh great turtle duty." She watched them fight for about fifteen minutes or so and once Mikey stopped tormenting them she took away his trophy. "This is nice Mikey. You better put it someplace special that everyone can see!" Mikey took it from out of her hands.

"Good idea May! That's a great way to show it off to everyone!" And with that Mikey skipped away. She handed Donny her hand and he sat up. "Thanks May." He rubbed his bald green head. She laughed, "No problem."

Raph grunted and pushed Leo off of his back. "So May, why the heck did you change out of your dress?" Raph asked standing up. "Oh well…"May didn't want to tell Raph the truth. He would go nuts. "I didn't like the pink one. This ones more comfy instead. Why do you ask?"

"Nothin, it just looked good on you."

Donny walked over to help his elder brother up with a look that said, "I-hope-May-knows-what-she's-doing."

May crossed her arms. "So this dress doesn't look good on me Raph?" She twirled around in it as it lifted up and showed May's upper thighs. "NO! I just- uh…" Raph didn't know what to say and because he was embarrassed at this point, he gracefully walked away.

May laughed. "Two down, and two to go…You guys can go without me tricking you, right?" she grinned. Donny nodded, "Yea, I have some things to do in my lab anyways."

That left just May and Leo standing there face to face.

"Well…?" Was all May could say before the turtle walked away and sat in the dojo in his mediation form. She sighed. "Turtles…"

Just another average day when your best friends are teenaged mutant ninja turtles.


	16. Chapter 16

May yawned as she awoke from her slumber on the turtle's couch in the living room. Now that she was finished with school and summer was just beginning, that meant she could hang out with the turtles and train every day.

She got up looking very stylish in her red sweatpants, white tee-shirt and messy pony-tail hairdo and slowly slumped towards the kitchen to look for a somewhat decent meal to eat this early along with some herbal tea. As she opened the rusty cabinet, she came across some frosted flakes and a box of Lucky Charms that had been spilled throughout the entire area. "Well looks like this is my only choice." She grabbed the box and a bowl and silently made her breakfast.

As she ate the meal she attempted to grab a tea cup from another cabinet but she was unsuccessful. The porcelain cup fell from her hands and shattered on the floor cutting her feet as well. She squealed in pain and slammed the bowl with cereal on the counter halfway spilling it. She stepped over the shattered material and then crawled on her hands and knees so that the porcelain would not cut deeper into her feet. As she got to the table she attempted to pick out some of the shards when she was interrupted by master Splinter.

"Miss Gibson. What has happened?" He asked grabbing her left foot. "Sorry splinter sensei, it slipped from my hands. I can buy you a new cup!"

Splinter laughed at her. "I do not mind the cup as much as your safety. Now hold still."

"Is there anything I can do, sensei?" Leo's voice sounded from the other side of the room.

May turned her head the other way in annoyance as he walked up to the pair. "Good morning Leonardo. Please clean up the mess in the kitchen." Splinter replied.

The three sat in silence for the moment or two until the other brothers came down the stairs as well. "May what happened?" Raph yelled concerned. "I'm fine. I just got clumsy and dropped the cup. Whoops." She smiled as master splinter carefully picked the pieces out of her feet.

"Whoa May. You really did it this time! Hahaha!" Mikey laughed at her shaking her messy ponytail. She stuck her tongue out at him but squealed when Splinter pulled out the biggest shard in her right foot.  
"I believe that is all of the pieces."Splinter sat up and bowed to the girl. "Thanks. Sorry again. I honestly never meant to." She apologized.

"Yea, who would want pieces of a tea cup stuck in their foot?" Mikey laughed.

"Get ready my students." Splinter started to say as he grabed another tea cup and started to make himself a cup of green tea. "Meet in the dojo in twenty minutes for you training."

Don, Mikey, and Raph all groaned at the thought of spending all day practicing. Leo smiled and finished cleaning up May's mess. May smiled at the thought of practicing. She hadn't gotten to practice that much since summer started and she wanted her training to be intense. Then she frowned. She just realized that she would be spending most of her time training with Leo and not the other and Splinter.

She looked over at the blue bandana turtle and thought maybe things wouldn't be that bad since the whole battle nexus tournament fiasco. Even though he drove her nuts some days, she honestly couldn't imagine the turtles being whole if he wasn't there. She took her cereal bowl from off the counter and sat at the table next to Mike and Raph.

"So May, how was your sleep last night? Did you dream about your prince battle nexus champion?" Mikey proclaimed. Bad idea sitting next to these two turtles May thought in her head as she took a bite of her cereal. "Why you little!" Raph yelled and threw a fork at Mikey. But Mike's ninja reflexes caught the utensil and mocked him for throwing at a bad angle.  
"I didn't want to hit May, Mikey!" Raph yelled in defense to Mikey's taugting.

"Aw Raph, I coulda caught it!" May smiled with her mouth full.

Raph, Mikey and Donny all started to laugh at once. "May I don't think you should test your luck with any kitchen supplies for the rest of the day!" Raph pointed and laughed at the blonde but was interrupted by a spoon to the face.

He looked over at an angry blushing May. "Shut up! I'm not the one who couldn't catch a spoon! And in my defense, I was really tired this morning!" She pouted.

"Calm down! I was only joking!" Raph handed her the spoon. May stuck her tongue out at him and snatched the utensil out of her face and back into the bowl for her last scoop of cereal. She threw the spoon back at Raph as a joke right as she glubed down the milk still left in the bowl. Raph growled at her and she quickly stood and placed her dish carefully in the sink. "Ahahaha!" She joked with him and teased his bandana ends as she walked by the boys and into the bathroom. She just loved to mess with Raph. He would get so angry but in reality he would never hurt her.

"OOOOOOOO! May was flirting with Raphhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mikey taunted once again the hot-headed brother.

"Shut up Mikey!" Raph threw May's spoon at him and then finished his own cereal.

Leo and Donny just look at each other and had a this-is-going-to-be-a-loooooong-day look on their faces.

* * *

May and the turtles sat around stretching and warning up their bodies for their practice. Master Splinter hobbled to the dojo floor and told them "Ten minute meditation my students."

They all sat in a straight line: Leo on the left, Donny, May, Mikey and then Raph on the right. After the meditation they all took a stance and did their training warm-ups.

After the practice finished three hours later, May and Leo continued to work on a wall flip. She could do it with his help, but without it she would fall flat on her back and knock the wind out of her body for about ten minutes or so. The trick was for her to run up the wall fast and keep her back arched. Then kick her left leg above her head and land on both feet. She did it only once, but that must have just been beginners luck since it was on her first attempt.

Both Leo and May were starting to get frustrated with her incapability to perform the trick. As the other three were finishing, Mikey started to give May a few pointers.

"Mikey! I'm supposed to be teaching her!" Leo protested against Mikey's helpful tips.

"Well you're obviously doing a bad job teaching her!" Raph crossed his arms defending his youngest brother.

"What makes you say that?" Leo crossed his arms looking at Raph.

"Well May can't do it! That means you're the one to blame!" Raph yelled.

"She did do it! Now I don't know why she can't but I'm trying my best to-"Leo started to yell back but May interrupted the argument.

"Um I'm standing right here! Are you all trying to say I suck or something?" She stood up looking at the two oldest brothers. They were quiet and May growled in annoyance. "Whatever. I'm done for today Leo!" She walked away following Donny who purposely walked away from the about to be fight. She headed for her suitcase with her clothes and her cell phone. She noticed it was about two in the afternoon and she had a text message from Lilly.

"Hey gurl. Come out wit me & a few friends 2night. Itll b fun! 3"

She smiled. May really never got to hang out with the crazy bubbly Lilly and she responded "yea sure. Where ru going?"

She closed her cell and looked back at the turtles who were still arguing. Mikey was watching the argument like he was watching a boxing tournament or something. And Donny was sitting in his lab looking at stacks of paper. She headed for the bathroom unnoticed and received a reply from Lilly. "Idk. But we r gonna hang my house 1st. mayb a party?"

May took off her smelly ninja clothes and washed her body off quickly in the shower. As she dried her body she responded "Yea, what time?" She put on her underwear, a pair of jeans and a pink halter top. She just left her hair in the messy bun that she put up so her hair would not get wet in the shower and walked out. Everything had calmed down.

Leo was gone, Mikey and Raph were playing video games and Donny hadn't moved from his previous spot. May went back to her suitcase and took out her straighter. She walked back to the bathroom and got another message from Lilly. "Come around 10? Cool?" May smiled. "Yup yup! C ya!"

She straightened all of the waves and curves her ponytail and bun made with her hair and then unplugged the straighter put it back with her stuff and walked towards Mikey and Raph.

"Hey May! Why do you look so good?" Mikey asked looking up from his game.

May sat next to him on the floor, while Raph sat in the middle of the couch. "Oh well I'm going to go out with Lilly! I can't wait."

"Where are you going?" Raph paused the game. May got annoyed. "Why do you want to know? So you can sneak around and watch me from a distance? You guys are my friends. Can't you all just let me go out and know that I can protect myself sometimes?" She yelled at Raph.

Raph stood up and looked down at May. "Sure. Go and have fun!" and with that he walked away.

Mikey laughed. "What's with him?" May shook her head. He was a hard shell to figure out sometimes. Mike then handed her Raph's controller. "You take his spot. He sucks at this game anyways! But that's because he can't compare next to the Battle Nexus CHAMPION!" Mikey laughed. May smiled and nodded her head. "You're right Mikey! No one can compare to you…"

Around nine thirty or so, May did a final makeup check and put on some shoes and a jacket on. She grabbed her purse with her cell phone and waved goodbye to the turtles. "Bye guys, I'll definitely be back by one! Have a good run on the town!" She knew that they were going out tonight for a midnight run. Even though she already told Lilly she was coming, she wished she could practice outside of the dojo with them.

She headed out of the swear area and to Lilly's house. She made sure she stayed on the lighted sidewalk area and kept head up and focused so that she wouldn't risk getting mugged.

As she neared Lilly's apartment, she started to recall the memories that happened only the day before. She could picture herself running down the hallway trying to run away from the shadow ninja's that chased her after she found out the Ultimate Ninja's plan. He wanted to destroy them all, but why? What had she, or anyone else that was there, done to him that would drive him insane? Suddenly, she heard a voice from around the alley she had just passed. She stopped and slowly walked back to the alley.

"Who's there?" She looked into the dark path. A figured appeared and she squealed at the sight. "CHAD! What are you doing silly? You scared me half to death!" She hugged her tutor friend.

He hugged back. "Are you heading to Lilly's party?" May nodded. "Yea who all is going to be there?" they both continued to walk to Lilly's apartment. "I'm not sure, but I believe it is a big party."

As they arrived to the door, they could hear music and yelling. A very drunken Lilly answered the door.

"OH MY GODDDDD! MAYYYY! I thought you'd never freaking come! Get in here girl!" She grabbed May by the arm completely forgetting about Chad. May smiled back to him as she was sucked into the room.

There wasn't too many people in her living room, about fifteen or so, but they all were drinking. May wasn't liking this, but she knew that this is what kids did nowadays and she wanted to keep up with her friends.

"Hey Lilly? Is Anna or Kaya here?" May yelled to Lilly who was dragging her to the kitchen. Her question was answered when she came face-to-face with Anna. "May! Here girl, I already got you a drink!" She handed her a plastic cup.

"What is this?" May asked smelling it. "It's hunch-punch. It's really good! Try it! I made it so don't worry." Anna smiled as she drank the liquid in the cup. It burned her throat as she swallowed the drink, but the aftertaste was pretty good.

"Why is Lilly throwing a party?" May asked her two somewhat sober friends. Kayla answered, "Her parents are out of town and told her she could throw a party. Cool parents if you asked me." Kaya then sipped on a beer bottle.

Anna started bouncing up and down. "I'm so excited that you're here! And I'm so ready to dance! Let's go!" The strawberry blonde girl dragged May and Kaya to the living room area. They started dancing and drinking, and drinking and dancing and before May knew it her phone started to vibrate in her pocket, right on time too because 'Telephone' by Lady Gaga started to play. "Hello?" She answered.

"May? Where have you been? Are you okay? It's almost two." It was Leo and she could hear Raph yelling in the background. She signaled to Anna that she was going outside and then rushed over to the porch. "What did you say? I'm sorry." Her words were slurred and Leo could tell that May was drunk. "May have you-have you been drinking?" Leo said stunned.

"So what are you now? A cop? My god, you always have to pick on something!" She yelled into the phone.

"I'm coming to get her right now!" Raph yelled in the back.

"NO! Raph cannot come!" She quickly responded. "Can Mikey get me?" She asked.

Leo nodded his head even though she couldn't see him, "No, he and Don are both sleeping. They crashed after playing video games."

May started to cry. "Well, I can walk home. Or I'll just stay here." She decided.

"Why do you not want me to come and get you so much?" Leo finally asked.

May wiped away her tears. "Why, because I don't like you Leo. You don't like me either." That hurt the blue bandana turtle. "Okay May. Whatever." He hung up the phone.

"So who were you talking to? Who's this Raph guy?" She looked over her shoulder and saw Chad leaning on the wall. "That's pretty harsh. Especially if they just want to walk you home." Chad fixed his shirt collar and walked over to her. "I can walk you back to your apartment. That is if you like me, because I like you." He smirked.

May was pissed. "Go away Chad." She pushed him out of the way and walked back inside. The room was spinning and her head was spinning as well. It was a feeling that she had never felt before. She felt sick and yet good all together. Her limbs and lips were numb, but she could feel the wind around her body. She quickly found Anna and told her she had to leave.

"Are you sure? We are all staying here tonight…" She looked upset. "Yea, I gotta go." May grabed her purse from the front door and walked out.

She walked the same route that she walked before the party. This time, however, it was a lot harder for her to keep her eyes open to where she was going and she often ran into objects on the street. After about ten minutes of walking, the drunken state of May gave up. She ran into a lighted alley and started to cry. She somehow had gotten lost and now she was never going to find her way back.

She walked around the area and sat against the wall, still crying. "How did I get into this mess?" She thought out loud. Suddenly her heavy eyelids closed and she drifted off to sleep.

Leo continued to stay up for May back at the lair. He had told Raph that one of her girlfriends was dropping her off so that he would not be worried and go and find her. But now, as Leo looked at the clock, it was almost four in the morning.

He really did not want to bring her back, but he knew Raph would be a bad choice, Mikey would probally fall asleep on the job, and Don hated to be waken up. Leo decied to call her once more.

The phone rang, no answer. It rand again, still no answer. It rang once again, and there still was not an answer. Leo started to get worried. Finally on the fourth ring, May answered. "What?" She studdered.

"May? Where are you?" Leo said sternly. She started to cry. "I don't know where I am Leo. I'm lost…" Leo sighed. "Well where are you now?" He asked hoping to find some sort of detail to help locate her. "In an alley. I don't know where though…" She cried some more.

"Okay well I'm going to find you. Is that okay?" He asked running out of the lair. "Yes." May cried. "Please don't hang up though…I'm scared." She whispered.

"May don't be scarred, you'll be okay." Leo laughed in his head. Drunken people were pretty funny. Both in the way that they talked and what they said. He continued to talk to her while he searched the city and eventually he found her on the other side of town in an old deserted alley. "May, look up…" he said through the phone. He could see her sitting against the wall in a fetal position. May dropped the phone and smiled at his shadow. "Yay, you found me!"

Leo jumped down and put his shell cell away. "May what is wrong with you? You went the opposite way of the lair." Leo walked towards her. May slid up the wall to stand up to his level. "I don't know…I just…" and then she stopped talking. They stood there for about a minute or so just staring at each other. Leo didn't know if she was about to fight him, or if she was about to cry and fall down.

Lucky for him, she cried and lost her footing falling right towards the green mutant. Leo picked her up and carried her, "Come on, let's go home okay?" He smiled. She nodded her head holding onto his neck as he jumped into the air back onto the rooftops.

May fell asleep the whole time Leo brought her back and once he returned to the lair May woke up. He put her on the couch and she sat straight up. "Leo my head hurts…" She whined holding her head. Leo sighed and walked over to the kitchen to find some Advil. He turned around and May was halfway climbing up the ladder.

"MAY!" Leo half whispered/yelled. "What are you doing?" He ran after her. She had already gone up to the second floor and was just about to walk into Donny's room but Leo stopped her from doing so. "HEY-!" May started to yell but Leo covered her mouth. "You have to be quiet May, it's really late." May nodded and then whispered, "But I wanted to tell Donny something." She smiled.

"Well you can tell him in the morning." Leo pushed her towards his bedroom. He didn't want her to be loud and wake up his brothers or for her to walk into one of their rooms.

"Wow. Do you think you have enough Japanese stuff in your room, Leo?" May walked throughout his room admiring all of the objects he kept in his clean tidy room. He had a full sized be in the corner of the room and then a whole entire space with a rug for him to either meditate or practice training. She also noticed all of the Japanese calligraphy paintings around the walls, scroll paintings of temples and geishas and then she stumbled across two sword looking things. They were wood but they were about the same size as his katana's.

"What's this?" She asked sitting down on the rug holding the two sword things. "They are for practice. That way I don't hurt anyone when I try to figure out a new move to use for my katana's." Leo responded sitting down on his bed watching May. She laughed and sat up trying to fight the air. Leo felt his eyelids closing but just as soon as he closed them he could hear May's footsteps running towards him. He jumped up and blocked her attack with the swords with his forearm. 'ouch, that's gonna be a bruise.' He thought to himself as May laughed and threw the sword down on the ground. "Haha, you really are good." She laughed and sat next to his spot on the bed.

He sat down next to her. "I think you should have won the battle nexus championship thingy." She yawned. "If it wasn't for that lunatic maybe I would have." He smiled at her. "But Mike won! He was so happy." She looked down at the ground admiring her shoes. They sat there for a moment or so until May bluntly said, "One day I'll beat you." She looked over at him with a serious face. "Oh really?" Leo responded, "You sound like my red bandana brother." He laughed. May smiled too.

"Yea but I'll actually do it." She then leaned up against Leo's shoulder as her eyes started to close.

Leo felt so relaxed while May leaned on him. She was warm too, which made it even more enjoyable for the cold blooded turtle. "Hey May, you need to take this." Leo put his palm in front of her face with the medicine he had grabbed from before. She took it and swallowed it whole and resumed her position back to Leo's shoulder.

"Thanks Leo." She slurred yawning as well.

Leo smiled. "You're welcome." After about ten minutes or so, May was out cold. Leo gracefully picked her up and laid her on his own bed. He pushed back his blankets and then tucked her inside of them. He looked down at her and sadly he could picture him sleeping right next to her. He wanted to, but he knew that May would not like that in the morning when she woke up. He grabbed a blanket from his dresser and laid down on the rug he meditated on. "Good night May." He whispered from the floor and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

May woke up later on in the day, but she had no idea where she was. She sat up in the bed and looked around. She saw a room with brick walls that looked a lot like the brick from the turtle's lair. She then noticed the décor of the room and knew who's bed she was in, "Leo's?" She got out of bed, even though her head was throbbing and walked out of the door. Sure enough she was in the lair.

"Look who decided to wake up!" Yelled Raphael from the kitchen. May stuck her tongue at him and walked down the ladder. She walked over to where Leo was meditating and shook his shoulder. Leo opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Good afternoon." He spoke and closed his eyes again. "What happened? I don't remember anything after we got off the phone at the party." Leo sighed.

"Well one of your friends dropped you off and for some reason you went up the stairs to go wake up my brothers. So I calmed you down in my room and that's why you woke up in there." May could hardly believe him, but she went with it anyways. "Thanks." She huffed and then walked over to the couch where Donny and Mikey were playing video games. "Hey May. Had fun last night?" Mike asked. "Yea, a little too much fun I guess." She grabbed some clothes from her suitcase and headed over to the kitchen where the shower was.

Raph gave her a stern look as he watched her all the way to the bathroom. May undress and took a quick shower, erasing all the germs and alcohol from last night with her scented body soap. After she got out, she changed into a green flower tank top and some blue jean shorts. She kept her hair wrapped up in a towel as she walked out of the bathroom though. After all, she was hungry. She looked through the fridge and found some apples and a glass of milk that she ate across from Raph at the table. He seemed to not pay any attention to her for a while.

May didn't care, she didn't even know why he was pouting. Just then May could hear her cell phone ring from her suitcase near the living room area. She ran over and answered it, it was Anna. "Hey girl!" May answered walking back towards the kitchen and Raph.

"Hey! I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us. We aren't drinking or anything tonight, but we are going to watch some movies and order Chinese! By the way, how are you feeling? Did you make it home safely?" Anna answered sounding giddy as she always did.

"Yea I'm fine, I woke up about an hour ago so I feel refreshed. I can come over pretty soon. I just gotta dry my hair and then I'll be okay!" she smiled. "All right then! See you soon!" Anna hung up and May finished the rest of her apple.

"Going out again?" Raph said ticked off. "No, well yes. But I'm just going to Anna's to watch movies and hang out. No big deal tonight." She smiled and patted his head as she threw away her apple and walked to the bathroom. She quickly blow-dried her hair and put just a little bit of make-up on. Afterwards, she found her shoes from last night and put them on while grabbing her purse too. "Bye guys! This time I promise I'll be back before one!" She smiled and waved goodbye.

Raph sighed. "Yea right!" and walked over to Donny and Mike. "Hey when can I play?" He yelled at the two who were now hanging upside down playing their game. "Never!" Mikey laughed. Just then all the power went out in the lair.

"Awww man! Another black-out?" Mikey squealed. "Don't worry Mikey! It's not the end of the world!" Donny responded. Just then the power turned back on. "See! What did I tell ya?" Donny smiled at his little brother but unfortunately, they had lost their game. The TV turned into the fuzz channel and then a women popped up on the screen.

"This is the television emergency broadcast system! Please stay tuned!" and then she started to report from the streets of NYC. "The world no longer has to question if life on other planets exists!" She yelled into the camera. Leo, master splinter and Raph then rushed into the living room to hear the women.

"Aliens have invaded the streets of New York City! Please everyone stay inside and stay tuned to our show!" The mutants all recognized the aliens that were invading. It was the triceritons. The turtles all at once ran from the lair as their poor Master said, "No boys, it would be best for us to stay in-" He turned around and saw his sons missing. "Why do I even bother?" She sighed.

The four turtles escaped to the rooftops and watched their beloved city invaded by the evil triceritons. "I hate these guys. We gotta do something!" Raph spat out. "What can we do against an entire invasion?" Donny questioned. "It's the end of the world as we know it, and I don't feel fine…" Mikey half joked. "Suddenly Donny's shell cell started to ring. "Hello?" He answered. "DON! Aliens! Chasing, ME!" May screamed on the line. "HELPPP!" She screamed once more before her phone went dead.

* * *

May walked out from the lair and into a living hell. There were these strange mutant dinosaur looking creatures on hover carts. They were capturing people and shooting guns at the ones that didn't cooperate.

"You there!" May heard a voice growl and then her arm was raised above her head and her feet off the ground. "You are coming with us!" The creature snarled in May's face. But May would not go down without a fight. She kicked him in the stomach and caused him to drop her hand. As he was clutching his kicked mid-section she kneed him in the face and took off running into the alley next to her. She swiftly pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and dialed the first turtle on it. Donny.

"Hello?" He answered. "DON! Aliens! Chasing, ME!" May screamed still continuing to run as three more dinosaur creatures chased after her. One of them shot at her but missed thankfully. However, the force and surprise scared May and she tripped and fell."HELPPP!" She screamed once more as they closed in on her and one took the phone from her grip and smashed it in his hand.

"You are coming with us." It declared and grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back. May didn't have enough strength to get out of this position and sadly accepted her fate. They lead her to a moving platform thing that took of once she stepped onto it. The platform lead them to the park.

There she saw many people who had also been captured by the aliens in a laser cage of some kind. "You! Inside!" The mean alien who carried her threw her into the cage along with the other helpless people. She sat up and tried to escape but as soon as she touched the laser bar she flew back onto the ground in pain. Electricity shocked throughout her body and the others offered her no helping hands. When the pain was over she sat up and watched the rest of the aliens carefully. They rounded up other humans and put them into a different cage.

What was the reason she was in this cage and not that one. It seemed like they were dividing everyone up specifically. But for what reason, May thought. Eventually she recognized two faces. "APRIL! CASEY!" She screamed to the other side.

The closet triceriton walked over to May's side and quieted her by shocking her with some sort of torch.

"May!" Casey screamed and tried to fight his way to help her. "May! Please be quiet!" April tried to sush her niece. Just then one of the triceritons pushed Casey into another group of people. April ran to help him as the alien held his gun to the two of them. May couldn't stand it any longer. She took off her shoe and threw it at the guard attacking Casey. He snarled at May and walked over to her in the cage.

"You are a very annoying human!" He grabbed her arm and pulled May out from the cage. The electricity struck through May's body once again and this time she passed out from the pain.

"May!" April yelled, but her scream was quickly replaced by the sound of another cage being placed on top of her and Casey.

* * *

The turtles made their way to central park. Leo received a distress call from April when her phone line went dead. The boys hid in the darkest part of the forest.

"Casey and April must be in either one of those cages over there." Donny pointed to the opened area.

"Great! A portable Alcatraz. Now everyone is gonna want one!" Mikey joked.

Raph took out one of his sais, "Let's get ready to kick some shell." He crouched down about to attack.

Leo stopped his anxious brother. "Hold it Raph. We are way out numbered and we need to use our heads." Raph snorted. "Guess that leaves Mikey out."

Just then Mikey turned around to face his brothers. "Ya know, if all of those people were set free at once there would be a lot of confusion." He smiled at his plan.

Raph and the others jaw dropped. "Mikey had a good idea?" Raph spoke.

"Mikey had a good idea." Leo answered. "Donny how can we get the cage down?"

Donny thought for a minute then spoke, "See that? The cages are triangulated by the platforms. If we knock out them down the whole cage should come down with it!"

"Okay! Mikey and Raph see if you two can set up a diversion while Donny and I can get close enough to take out the platforms. Let's move!" Leo commanded.

Mikey and Raph quickly decided to over load a gun and it exploded near a Triceriton base camp. While the aliens tried to recover their base, Don and Leo leaped into action by knocking out a guard on a moving platform and attacking to two platforms that held up the two cages. The cages disappeared and the people from inside of them started to flee. Don and Leo hoped off the platform to find Casey and April and hopefully May. They hadn't heard from her since the call that they received about an hour ago when this mess started.

April was being dragged away from Casey grasp by a triceriton that followed the triceriton that carried a knocked out May on his shoulder. April screamed in defeat and a watchful Don heard the familiar scream.

"April!" He called out and the triceriton stopped to turn around. Bad mistake for him. Donny hit him with his bowand hit the other two behind him. He quickly grabbed their guns and ran to April's safety. "Back off!" Donny warned the rest of them.

April hugged the turtle. "Donny I could just kiss you!" She said relived that her friend was there.

Donny blushed, "Really? Ugh, we better get these people out of here fast!" He pointed the guns to the rest of the aliens.

April called out to the rest of the humans that were being rounded with her, "You heard the turtle. Let go!" She ran pass Don and then remembered May. "Oh my gosh. MAY!" She turned around but it was too late. The triceriton that carried May into the spaceship had shot Donny in the back and he fell to the ground. "Donny nooooo!" April screamed as they took him in the ship. The ship door closed and the space ship took off taking Donny and May to wherever in the universe it was going.

* * *

Donny was awaken by a slap to a face by the giant Triceriton that had shot him earlier. "Get up!"He commanded at the turtle. "You're lucky we have such a great leader that will let you breathe on our home terf! Here is your stupid breather." The same Triceriton threw a breather cord at him. Donny put it in his mouth and attached it at his hip where his belt was around his waist.

The Triceriton then huffed as he turned his back to Donny and leaned over what looked to be a human. Donny stood and looked around the alien and a familiar face laid unconscious before him. "May…" He whispered and balled up his fist in case the alien tried anything.

The triceriton turned back to Donny with May slumped over his shoulder. Another Triceriton then appeared from the opposite side of the room and pushed Donny into walking forward.

Donny and the two triceritons walked side by side in silence as they made their way into what looked like a grand ballroom of some sort. They walked up some steps and then another familiar face for Donny appeared in front of him. The prime leader of the Triceritons walked over with the ugliest grin Donny had ever seen.

"All hail the prime leader!" The Triceriton caring May said and the two Triceritons kneeled before him. Donny just stood there. "Kneel before our great leader!" The other said and hit Don so that he fell to the floor.

"YOU! Finally! I can make you pay for your past crimes! Making the fugitoid escape, holding me hostage, beating the Triceriton all stars, and and and! AND YOU STOLE MY PERSONAL SPACE CRUISER!" The prime leader yelled at Don. He just laughed. "Did I do all that? Hmmm well I always was a personal achiever!" He laughed at himself.

"SLIENCE!" The prime leader screamed again. "Now tell me: WHERE IS THE FUGITIOD!"

Donny yelled back, "I. DON'T. KNOW!"

"You defy me?"

"No! The truth is, the fugitoid is not on Earth anymore! He's gone! Long gone!"

"NO! WE KNOW THE FUGITIOD IS HERE! NOW TELL THE TRUTH OR PERISH!"

Just then a moan came from behind the Triceriton caring May. She shook her head and yelled for help. "Put me down you over sized lizard!" The Triceriton threw her to the floor and May gasped at the wind being knocked out of her body.

Donny stood up and ran to May. "May, are you hurt! Are you oaky?" Don comforted her. "DONNY!" May squealed and hugged the turtle around the neck.

"How cute," the prime leader started. "Put them in cuffs. I don't want them to get any ideas of escaping." The two were dragged away from each other by each of the two Triceritons and put glowing handcuffs around their wrists. It was then that May discovered she had a tube of air going down her throat that made it very uncomfortable whenever she swallowed her own spit.

"Now who are you? Obviously this terrapin creature is a friend of yours so we can use you as a bargaining chip!" The prime leader walked over to May.

"Don't touch her!" Donny yelled, and May started to get a little scared at how mad Don was yelling. "Where is the fugitiod little miss?" The prime leader cupped May's chin to look at his face. His breath stuck like old moldy food and his hands were colder than ice. Colder than any of the cold blooded turtles that she was used to being around.

"I. I don't. I don't know who. That is?" May coughed. "LIES!" The prime leader threw her down the stairs and towards the entrance.

Donny yelled and ran towards the prime leader to try to attack him, when he was shocked by one of the Triceriton's spears. The Triceriton that shocked Don picked him up by his cuffs after.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you over grownpee brain gecko! The Fugitiod is not HERE!" Donny yelled.

"Our brains may be small terrapin scum! But our tracking device does not lie! The fugitiod's teleportation device wrecked into your planet!" The Triceriton responded as he messed with some sort of computer system that explained what they were tracking.

"He was here at one point in time. But he is not here anymore!" Donny tried to convince the Triceritons once again.

"Then where is he?" The prime leader sat in his throne chair.

"I. I can't tell you that." Donny softened. May had absolutely no clue what any of this was about and then she put the pieces together. These were the aliens that tried to kill the turtles when they went into the TCRI building to try to find master splinter when he was missing. This story just seemed to build and build and build.

"Can't? Or wont!" The prime leader asked as Donny turned his back to him and faced May. May looked at Donny and could automatically read his face. He knew where this fugitiod was, and Donny knew what would happen to them if he told the prime leader.

"Fine then. We pee brained gecko's will just have to extract the information from your over-sized terrapin brain." The prime leader said sarcastically. May stood up from her position that she was thrown into by the prime leader and watched as the Triceritons placed a helmet looking thing on Don's head. It started to spark and Donny began to scream as images of Donny's past were shown on the screen behind the prime leader.

"STOP IT! DONNY!" May ran over to him, but on of the Triceritons held her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the ground. "DONNY NO! STOP PLEASE, YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" She cried as the prime leader smiled at Donny's pain.

Just then Donny yelled out a familiar name through all his screaming and moaning of the pain the helmet was causing him. Donny sat in a meditation posed and stopped screaming and just like magic, the helmet made a popping sound and broke causing the memories of Donny's mind to cease on the screen.

"Impossible! No one has ever resisted the mind probe!" One of the minion Triceritons said taking off the broken helmet of Don's head.

"Clearly the creature has something to hide. But we have ways to make him talk."

"No way, I won't tell you anything!" Donny said defensively.

"Oh really? Not even to save your brothers? We know that they are in the same miserable city that we found you in and we have ways to find them!" Just then a space ship started to blast through the streets of New York and tear up the city into the sky. May and Donny watched in horror as their home was being destroyed and all they could do was watch it.

"Wait, wait! Stop, the fugitiod is NOT on EARTH! Can't you just scan for is positronic energy signature or something!"

The prime leader and the Triceritons started to laugh. "What kind of fools do you take us for? Positronic energy signatures are as common as space dust!" The prime leader argued at the turtle.

"Not on Earth. Our technology isn't advanced enough!" Donny tried to stop the destruction of New York.

May shook her head at the PL. "Its not. I have no clue what the heck you guys are talking about." She sighed.

"What! Why was I not informed of this? Initiate positronic energy signature scan now!" The PL yelled.

A big picture of the planet appeared on the screen and a scan was conducted. "This better not be a way for you to stall time while your brothers commit some act of sabotage!" The PL yelled at the two.

"Are you kidding? My brother's wouldn't be caught dead in this place!" Donny boasted.

Just then the door to the room opened on the other side of the group and in walked a Triceriton guard with three captured turtles in front of him. "Prime Leader! Excuse the interruption, but these spies were caught trying to take over the place." The Triceriton yelled.

"Greeeeeeeaaaat." May sighed to Donny knowing they were totally busted.

"Wouldn't be caught dead in this place, huh? Well they have been caught!" The PL yelled at the two and then lead them over to the rest of the turtles. "And now they will be exterminated!" The PL growled holding up a gun to Leo, Mikey, Raph and then throwing Donny into the group while May stood next to the PL.

"You four will pay for the crimes you have committed to Triceriton Republic! And don't think I've forgotten about my space cruiser!" he growled the last sentence.

May smirked at the turtles. Apparently the PL was really ticked about whatever they had done to his space cruiser and if May had to guess, they probably did something epic to it.

"Excuse me Prime Leader, but wouldn't it be best to prolong their agony in the private torture chamber?" The Triceriton guard stated.

The PL smiled. "Excellent suggestion guard. Take these four away. I'm keeping this one, however, just in case they try to plan to escape!" He grabbed May's collar as he spoke meaning that he would be keeping her close.

"Let me go you stupid dinosaur!" May started to kick and fight her way out of his grip. But without her hands it was almost useless.

The four looked at May in fear. _This wasn't a part of the plan…_ Leo thought as the Triceriton guard took them away.

"May! NO!" Raph yelled trying to push his way to her but the guard pushed him back and the turtles were finally gone.

As the turtles walked away from the room Donny sighed. "Well guys, if this is your idea of a rescue mission. It's pretty lame…"

Just then the Triceriton guard looked around the area, pulled out a remote control and then pushed a button that released the handcuffs on all of the guys. "You were saying?" Leo smiled.

"Okay… open mouth, insert foot!" Donny laughed. The Triceriton revealed himself as one of their friends that they had met earlier. He pulled open a vent, "Come, we must get you to an escape ship."

* * *

She ran down the corridor and saw a green figure hop down a vent just as she turned the corner. "GUYS!" She yelled out hoping she could catch their attention. Just then a blue bandana turtle popped his head out. "May! You escaped!" He smiled and climbed out of the vent to her.

She sighed trying to catch her breath. "Yea see, I can take care of myself!" She jokingly punched him in the arm. Just then an alarm sounded.

"Come on! We better hurry." Leo pushed her in and she slid down the vent piling underneath muscular legs of green.

"MAY!" Mikey whisper-yelled, picking her off the ground and hugging her, "how did you escape? Did you miss your champion?" He boasted. May smiled trying to catch her breath. The stress of trying to escape without getting caught, trying to find they guys, and running were starting to catch up to her.

"Yea. Whatever. Let's get out of here, huh?"

The group piled out of the vent and into the corner of an army warehouse. The crouched behind barrels of what looked like gasoline. Leo and Raph pushed the trolley of barrels towards a group of Triceriton soldiers and the Triceriton helping them escape shot at it causing a huge explosion.

"Come on!" Leo yelled and threw May on his back as they ran away from the mess.

"Hey, this the PL's ship! Didn't we steal this once before?" Mikey pointed to a huge space ship in front of them.

"And guess what! We're stealing it again!" Leo stated as he ran towards it. He hoped onto the roof that had an opening and sat May down on the PL's chair.

"Good luck, my friends." The Triceriton helping them said good-bye as he closed the roof as the group piled in.

The turtles got into different seats, Leo and Don sitting in what looked like the navigation/driving area, and Mikey and Raph in two separate gun looking rooms.

"Good thing we already know how to fly this!" Mikey laughed. Don interrupted with not-some-good news to May's ears. "Actually, the fugitiod piloted the last time."

May shook her head. "Man, this fugitiod guy can do everything huh? What's the big deal about him?" She asked but was interrupted when they crashed the side of the space ship into a wall.

"That's another story for another day May. Right now, we need to get out of here!" Leo yelled hoping she would understand.

They flew out of the area, bumping into walls and such and finally made it out into the openness of space.

A blinking light appeared on one of the buttons on the chair May sat on and she pressed it. A screen popped up on the windshield looking part of the ship and on it was a green ball of furry that looked like it was following them.

"Uh guys, what's that!" May pointed.

"Sit tight and hold onto your lunches!" Donny yelled as he navigated the ship straight up in the air. Thank god May had on a seat belt, or she would have fallen out of the seat. She looked back at the green ball that looked like a heat seeking missile and followed their every move. "It must be a smart weapon!" Donny figured trying to decide what to do next.

"Well we betta get smarter cuz its right on our tail!" Raph yelled but Don interrupted, "That's the least of our problems now!" May then could see two other bigger space ships firing at them. The ship spun out of control, worse than the fastest craziest roller coaster May had ever been on. Actually, May would have done anything to ride that ten times in a row than be in this situation!

"Donny! Is there any way we can shake these shake these things off of our trail?" May screamed.

"Don't you get it! They follow our every move!" Donny yelled frantic at what to do.

"Well then maybe we should use that to our advantage!" Leo yelled back hoping Donny would figure out an idea.

They flew into Earth's atmosphere and went inside a hole of the spaceship that was covering up New York City in its binds. The ball exploded at the ship did as well, rendering NYC safe at last.

"WAY TO GO DONNY! How'd you know it was gonna work like that?" Mikey cheered for his brother.

"Actually, I didn't." Don smiled.

Just then all of the Triceriton space ships that were still on Earth started to float away.

"So the horn-heads are packing it in huh?" Raph smiled at his brothers and May and walked out from his spot.

"Looks like we saved the Earth from the alien invasion." Leo smiled.

"AWESOME! We will get a hero's welcome. Dinner with the president! A made for TV movie!" Mikey smiled walking up and pretending to film Leo with a camera. Raph and Leo raised their foreheads. "Or…we could let someone else have the glory and live back in the sewers forever and ever…" May laughed and walked beside Mikey. "It was a good try." She smiled placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, at least we got this sweet space ship out of it! And this whole fugitiod crisis is finally over!" Donny stated hovering over the city as the sunrise started.

"I didn't even get to meet this fugitiod and I'm already sick of him!" May joked looking out towards the beautiful sky.

And for that one moment, everything was perfect. May would have given everything in the world to keep that moment. And then it ended all with the ring of Mikey's shell cell.

"Hello? Oh hey professor Honey Cut! What's up! Hold on, let me put you on speaker! We were just talking about you, your ears must be burning!" Mikey smiled and pushed a button on his phone so everyone could hear him.

"Not so," a robot-like voice sounded through the phone. "My ears are a steal alloy and they would have to be over a 25,000 degrees for combustion to occur." Mikey's mind had been blown from the professors speech.

"Professor, your signal is so clear! It sounds like you're a mile away!" Donny smiled working on a part of the ship while May took his spot on the chair.

"Oh no. Not a mile away. I'm at least 2.1 miles away. At the site of the TCRI building."

Just then all of the turtles freaked out! "YOU'RE HERE ON EARTH!"

"Oh boy. What now…?" May sighed. "We will be right there professor! Don't move! Donny, we need to hide this thing pronto!" Leo demanded.

"Let me take a wild guess…he's the fugitiod?" May asked Raph pointing to Mikey's phone. He nodded. "Oh great, here we go again…"


	17. Chapter 17

Donny landed the ship somewhat near where the old abandoned garage that they stored all their vehicles in.

"May, you have to stay here." Leo commanded at the small blonde girl. She pouted. "You gotta be kidding me! I've heard so freaking much about this fugitiod guy, and now that he's here I can't be a part of it?" She yelled back at the leader.

"It's too dangerous. Especially with the Triceritons on our trail! Try to meet up with April and Casey or something. Just stay here!" Leo demanded this time as he hopped out of the sunroof of the space ship. Donny followed after him, then Mikey and Raph last.

"Just listen to him 'kay May? We just don't want you to get hurt." Raph shut the door afterwards.

May sat in the seat Donny navigated in. "Great. I'm a freaking damsel all the time and because of it, I can't go out and have fun. Or kick butt or whatever they do. Not fair." She spun around in the chair for a while but stopped as soon as the same motion sickness from flying around in space earlier came back to her body. "What the hell am I supposed to do."

She thought allowed and then laughed. "What the SHELL am I supposed to do around here!" She said imitating the infamous Mikey. She laughed for a little while and then calmed down. "well I'm off to a great summer vacation, huh? Gosh I can't even imagine what can happen later this break." She laughed at her comment and then thought about something she wish could forget.

At the end of the summer break was when her family died in the fire in her home in San Francisco. Even though she didn't start school until the second semester of her sophomore year, she had been in many hospitals, safe homes and to many psychiatrists under a close suicide watch for no reason at all. May complained the entire time she was there just saying how much she just wanted to be with her Aunt that loved her in the great city of NY. She just wanted to get away, she wasn't suicidal; she was just depressed. Who wouldn't be unhappy if they had just lost anything?

A tear rolled from her eye and she quickly wiped it off her face. One of the psychiatrists she had gone too would yell at her for crying like a baby. Even though it was hard to hear, May was a tough cookie, and stuck to 'what the doctor ordered'.

She sighed trying to let the memories of everything escape from her head. She closed her eyes, counted to ten and took three deep breaths in, and then out and opened her eyes again. Good thing she did because at that moment she saw April and Casey examining the ship on the big screen monitor of the windshield.

"APRIL! Casey!" She ran to the top of the ship and lifted the roof to climb out of the hunk of steel. "Aunt April!" May squealed out and slid down the ships side and ran to her aunt. April hugged her niece with a big bear hug. "May are you alright? What happened after you were attacked in the park? Where are the turtles?" She asked kissing the top of May's head at the end of every sentence.

"Wha'sup May? I'm glad to see that you are okay." Casey patted her on the back as soon as April let her go.

"The guys left." May started. "When we escaped from the prime leader's clutches, we stole his cruise ship- this thing right here- and then as the Triceritons left and we made our way back to the city, Mikey got a call from the fugitiod saying that he was back on Earth! So the guys high-tailed it outta here and left me to dieeeee!" She ended dramaticly.

"I'm sure they didn't leave you to die young lady. But the fugitiod is the one the aliens were looking for right?" May nodded. "So this is bad! They will probably come back! We've got to get out of here then!" She pulled May by the arm and opened the turtles garage that lead to the lair. May and Casey followed April as they walked through the lair and came face to face with none other than Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter!" May ran to him and hugged him. "I thought I'd never see you again!" She half-joked, half-truly said pretending to sob.

"It is good to see you too, Miss Gibson. What news do you bring of my sons?" He asked the three.

"All I know is Master, that the fugitiod was not on Earth, now he is back on Earth. And we have no idea on Earth where he or the turtles went." May dusted herself off.

"We were hoping we could find out more information from you, Master Splinter…" April added.

Splinter thought about the situation for a moment and then decided, "this is not good. I fear for their safety. I will try to find them but I must gather a few things first." He walked to his room and shut the door.

"Whoa, hold on Masta Splinter. Where do we start!" Casey enthusiastically asked.

"It will not be necessary for you to accompany me, Mr. Jones." Splinter replied. "Ouch." May laughed.

"Yea but you don't know what it's like up there! Those horned-headed freaks are everywhere!" Casey replied back.

"He's right. No one is allowed on the streets after dark! He and I were lucky to make it down here alive!" April said as Splinter walked from his room.

"That is precisely my point my friends. It is too dangerous." Splinter continued to walk around the Lair.

"Yea but master,you don't even know where to start to look!" May added hoping he would include her on his search.

"Can I at least help you track them through their shell cell signals?" April asked and Splinter sighed. "I've also been practicing the moves you taught me!" April smiled.

"You've been practicing ninjitsu? Yea right! No wayyyyyyy!" Casey laughed as he patted April on the back. She glared at him grabbed his hand and threw him on the ground right in front of her. "What do you think, Casey Jones?" April smiled stepping on his chest. May busted out laughing. "GO AUNT APRIL!" Casey struggled up, "Well you know I could have stopped ya. I just… I didn't want to hurt ya." He dusted off his body. May continued to laugh at him.

"I hate to put any of you at risk but, only a fool ignore fate and the gift that it offers." Splinter smiled.

"Well if you want strange gifts, they don't come any stranger than Casey Jones." April winked her eye and nudged Casey.

"Ew. Are you guys flirting!" May giggled. The two glared back at May and she smiled. "What?" She asked and ran behind splinter. He lead them back to the garage room. "These are some suits Donatello had made specificly for each of you in case you three were ever in battle with us for any reason. Now seems like a good time for each of you to put this on." Splinter handed each of them a pile of clothes. May held up the shirt and frowned. "You've got to be kidding me! This is so ugly!" She whined. "Just put it on May!" April walked back to the lair and headed for the bathroom.

May ran up the ladder and went into the first of the turtles rooms, Donny's, to change. She took off her clothes, put on the full black under body suit, climbed through the giant dark blue pants, and threw on the matching long-sleeved top. The suit was full of pockets and had gadgets throughout the pockets and around the belts and what not. "Well at least he put a lot of effort into this." May smiled. She walked out and down the ladder and walked over to her suitcase by the couch. She pulled out her brush and brushed through her golden blonde hair and placing a black bandana behind her ears. She thought about putting on her favorite red one, but decided against it since she would need to be hidden to surprise the Triceritons and the red might give her away.

She sat on the couch and laced up the boots Donny made and then walked over to Casey and Splinter. "Come on Aunt April! Let's get a move on!" She knocked on the bathroom door.

April stepped out with the same outfit the other two wore, "Okay. Ready!" She smiled. "After you, sensei." May smiled and followed the leader.

They came to a man hole and master splinter lifted the cover off the ground floor. "Now listen, the way of invisibility takes a lifetime to master. Circumstances require us to train as we go. Observe and learn." He climbed out and jumped around and into the shadow of the alley way. May nodded and followed in Splinter's path. April did the same and quietly she stood beside her niece. "That don't look too hard." Casey mumbled and stumbled out of the man-hole and knocking into a trash can that rolled around the street.

"Good going, egg head!" May whispered.

The Triceritions hovering above in their space suites flew over to the spot. Splinter grabbed April and Casey's hand and May knew to follow him. Then they were all propped up against the wall with master splinter in front covering April and May's mouth with his hands, and Casey's with his tail.

The Triceritions thought for a moment where the noise could have come from and they decided the man-hole was the reason. They then began to shoot at the hole until it became a crater. They then flew into the hole and started to search for the "noise".

After the Triceritions left, the four made their way to the docks of the river, keeping to the shadows the whole time. They looked up and saw the Tricerition space ship being attacked by many smaller space ships in the sky. "Geeze what is going on around here?" May asked. "We must not get distracted. Let's continue." Splinter walked away as May followed.

"Mannnn, I wish I had my hockey mask. I feel kinda naked without it on." Casey rubbed his chin. "I don't know. I like being able to see your face for a change." April smiled up at him and held his hand. May and Splinter turned around. "Ugh! Grossssssssss!" May growled and Splinter cleared his throat. "I said we must not get distracted."

Just then April's tracker started to beep. "Well, the good news is, the signal from the guy's shell cell is less than a mile away. The bad news is that it's across the river." She pointed to the bridge that had collapsed.

"Well then, we've gotta find another way to cross. How bout this?" May pointed to a wooden boat.

Casey ran over and pushed it out so that the rest could get on. May climbed in first and found the oars and gave them to Casey as he climbed in last.

"Aw I don't want to row." He pouted. May laughed, "Row row row your boat gently down the stream!" She sang. He continued as April looked at her tracker once more. "Well the guys haven't moved in a while so that must mean they are either being held captive, or they are unconscious."

"Yea, either that or they're…" Casey started. May gasped, and pouted at him along with April and Splinter. "Um, never mind."

May kicked him in the shin and then looked back at the space ships that were fighting. "I hope they are okay." She whispered. Just then the Tricerition space ship was blasted from the smaller ones and fell right into the water! "Um, Master Splinter! What can you teach us to do about that!" May pointed to the huge tidal wave that was heading for them. They all hugged each other as the wave toppled over them.

May felt weightless as she floated to the bottom of the river, she opened her eyes and saw Splinter's tail floating above her. She pushed through the water and finally made her way to the air gasping a huge breath as she did. April came up next, but no Casey. "Casey?" April said nervously, "Casey!" She shouted a second time. Still Casey did not arrive. April dove into the water and as May started to dive in after, Master splinter held her back. April arrived again from the water, this time with an unconscious Casey Jones in her arms.

She and Master Splinter pulled him to the dock that May stood on and April hovered over top of him. "Breathe Casey!" She started to hit his stomach. "Breathe!" She desperately yelled and then breathed air into his mouth. She let go of his face and he coughed up all the water in his lungs. April smiled and hugged Casey and he laughed. "So. It looks like this kissing this is starting be to a habit."

April threw him back to the ground and crossed her arms. "Ewwwwwwwww!" May mocked once more and then tousled Casey's hair.

April's tracker started to beep again. "Come on follow me." She stood and watched the tracker as she walked. May helped Casey up. "Do you have brain damage, Casey? Or are you just abnormally dumb?" She asked. "Uhhh. Neither!" He smiled and followed April and Splinter. May shook her head. "I say both."

The group made their way to an abandoned warehouse district right on the river. April stopped when she got into an alleyway between the buildings. "I don't get it. It says that we should be right on top of them. But there is nothing here!"

"Nothing on the surface, perhaps, but what about below ground." Master splinter thought a loud. Casey rubbed his chin. "Ya know, when I was drowning I was heading toward a bright light!" "Oh please. Don't be so dramatic. That's May's job." April commented and May giggled. "No really! There really was a bright light under there!" He claimed again.

"Perhaps an underwater entrance?" Master Splinter thought for a moment and then dived into the water again. May took a big breath and then followed Master Splinter into the water. The group swam to the bottom and sure enough there was a huge entrance with a light streaming from it.

May could feel her breath shortening and she quickly rose to the surface and gasped in more air. They found themselves in a huge docking room for the boats and guards all around the area.

"How are we going to get past those guards, Sensei?" May asked. Splinter then threw his walking stick to the other side of the boat and just as planned the guards followed to the sound of where the stick landed in the water.

Splinter then jumped into the darkness ran around and kick all the guards butt's completely by surprise.

"Well that's one way to do it." May laughed getting out of the water. She ran over to one of the knocked out guards and grabbed his gun. "Aw man. Ya hogged all the goons!" Casey joked as he and April hoped out from the water. April did the same as May and took two guns from the two knocked out guards. "Well there are plenty more where they came from." She handed Casey a gun. "Would you like one Master Splinter?" She asked. "No thank you, Miss O'Neil. It will only slow me down."

They continued along the path and found their way to a corridor. April's tracker started to beep faster, indicating that they were closer to the turtles. They turned the corner and saw a guard at the end of the hallway and then quickly hid back so that they would not be seen. Thank goodness that he was not paying attention at that time.

Master Splinter looked at May. "Miss Gibson?" She smiled and then rolled over in front of the guard and shot at the light shattering it immediately and causing no visible light for the guard to do anything. Master Splinter came over then and knocked-out another guard. "Master Splinter 5, Guards 0!" May smiled and followed through the door with Splinter behind. "She's good." Casey said in awe to April who just shook her head at her egg-headed boyfriend.

They closed the door and saw nothing but what looked like storage space. "They are not here." Splinter stated disappointed as the tracker beeped even faster. "Yo April, I don't think that tracker of yours is working too well." Casey said. April paid no attention and followed it to a closet. She opened the door and sure enough the turtles shell cells were inside. "I'd say it's working just fine." She smiled back at him.

Along with the turtle's phones, their weapons were included as well. Master splinter sniffed the air. "Wait, they are near. We must continue to search the facility."

"Well, let's not leave empty handed then." May grabbed a bag out from one of her side pockets and put the turtle's stuff inside.

"Hey, what's this thing?" Casey grabbed an object and started to spray whatever it did. It sprayed a huge amount of smoke right into all of their faces and thankfully, Splinter took it away from him. "That is something best left out of your hands, Casey Jones!"

They made their way out of the room and continued to follow down the path. Just as they thought they were in for the clear, Splinter stopped all of them. He sniffed the air, "this hallway is leading with danger." Splinter took out the device Casey had played with earlier and sprayed the hall. Just then green laser beam looking things surrounded the entire hallway. "We must execute our movement with absolute precision." Splinter leaped into action, jumping this way and the next, and eventually making his way out of the maze.

"My turn!" May cracked her knuckles and then jumped around the same path Splinter had just done. Thank god she had done gymnastics when she was little or else this would have been harder than hell. She made her way to Splinter and then thought about something. '_How the hell is Casey going to do this!'_

April made her way through and then Casey was the last. He jumped up and landed on his back. "We are doomed." May whispered.

"Come on Casey, you can do it!" April encouraged him as he got up and fell once more. "I know you can do this, Casey!" Splinter encouraged him. He crouched down and jumped out of the hallway. "Oh my god, he did it." May said in shock. Casey stood up and smiled. But with that, Don's bow on the back of Casey fell from its position and caused an alarm to go off. "Oops." Casey said as May ripped off a vent cover for them to hide in. "In here!" She motioned and all of them crammed in the tiny space. Casey put back the cover just in time because right then guards surrounded the whole area.

They crawled on their hands and knees through wires and gadgets sticking out everywhere. "There sent, it grows stronger." Splinter sniffed again. "There they are!" He whispered and stopped the group.

Just then May heard a buzz-saw sound and then a creepy voice talking. "For the scarifies you are about to make, your country thanks you Michelangelo."

Splinter raised the gate to the vent and then jumped out just in time. "NO!" He yelled and the three jumped out after.

May looked ahead and saw a man in a black suit with glasses and a blade in his hand in front of Mikey who was tied down on a steel bed. "Another mutation?" The man questioned and then pulled Mikey next to him and raised the blade to his head. "Stop them at once!" He yelled to his guards and they raced after the group.

Splinter went into kick-butt mode and kicked the daylights out of the guards in front of him and to the man that was about to hurt Mikey.

Casey and April took out four guards surrounding the back areas, while May turned around and worked on getting the turtles out of the beds. She pulled out a knife from another pocket and cut through Don's and Leo's.

"Geeze Master Splinter. Talk about cutting it close!" Mikey laughed as Splinter released him and then Raph.

"We can't leave without the fugitiod!" Donny reminded the gang.

"Don't worry, we won't!" Leo commented back. While Mikey ran over to help their other mutated crocodile friend, May nudged to Casey. "Their stuff!" She pointed to the back but was then interrupted by the doors being thrown open and more guard popping out from it.

April and Casey ran towards and started to kick some of the guards butt until May threw a little object out into the area.

"Pull back!" She said and ran behind a wall. Smoke filled the area as the smoke bomb thing set off.

"Hey wake up Raphy! Christmas came early this year!" Casey threw the bag with their things to the turtles.

"Haha, yea! Thank you santa!" Raph laughed as he twirled his sais in his hands.

The turtles leaped into the fight and started to fight the new coming guards. Some guards ran other fell out unconscious, but as the smoke cleared the only person besides the gang was the man in the suit.

"Let's take care of this guy, and get outta here! We need to find the fugitiod!" Raph commanded.

"Hey Bishop! Do you want a genetic sample?" Mikey ran over to the man and started to fight. But unbelievably, the man was super strong and locked Mikey right back into the steel bed again. He kicked the blade from earlier off the ground and held it to Mikey's head again. "Anyone moves, and you can say goodbye to Michelangelo!" Bishop threatened. "You should have learned by now, I always mean what I say."

Mikey kicked Bishop with his freed foot and he flew back. "And you should have learned by now to never keep your eyes off of me!" Mikey released himself from the bed. The turtles rampaged into the area and they began to fight Bishop, 4 against 1. May thought this would be an easy task, but she was proved wrong as each and everyone started to fall. Casey ran over to Bishop and started to fight and it looked promising, until Bishop took a tazer out and shocked Casey from behind. April ran over to him and started to fight Bishop but Don got in the way and fought him instead.

May kept to the shadowy areas and observed the whole situation. She waited until Bishop got into the right position to execute her plan. Finally, he stood in the exact spot! She threw a smoke bomb can at his head. He caught it almost inches away from his face and squeezed the can until it broke. "Is that the best-" May didn't even let Bishop finish before she shot a bullet down by his legs.

It got him and he screamed out in pain. "Direct hit!" May whispered. She stood up and then noticed that Bishop was running right towards her even with a gunshot wound! She didn't even have time to scream as he caught the back of her shirt and threw her down to the ground.

"Help.." was all she could mumble out as Bishop looked at her with an evil gleam in his eye.


	18. Chapter 18

She could hear the turtles crying out to her but all she could do was try to attack Bishop. He punched the ground where her head was, but she dodged it and rolled to the other side of him. "You little-" He started but he was embraced by big musty green scaly arms. Leather Head squeezed him and threw Bishop away from May.

Suddenly May was picked up and in the arms of Raph. "Are you okay?" He asked and put her back to her own two feet. "Yea I'm fine." She nodded and looked back at the fight and then to Raph. They stared at each other, only for a moment or two and then Raph ran off to fight.

Bishop suddenly was in a circle surrounded by the turtles. They fought and fought and just when May thought it was over for the turtles, Master Splinter stepped in and saved the day. "You are outnumbered!" Splinter yelled, "Maybe, but never out classed!" They fought some more and then Bishop started to run around the back of the area and towards the door. "Until we meet again, and we will. Count on it!" And with that he was gone.

Raph chased after, but was stopped in his tracks by Leo, "Let him go, we need to find the fugitiod!" The group picked up anything else they needed and then headed out the opposite door Bishop left in. They walked up and down the hallways trying to find a clue on how to reach the fugitiod. Suddenly just when May thought it was hopeless, the walls started to glow green shapes that almost looked like something from the Matrix. And then a robot head was placed in the center of the walls.

"To all the peoples of the planet Earth." The robot started. "Guys! It's the professor!" Donny shouted. "And the roaring nations that are rising above, I need you to listen to what I have to say. I am professor Honey Cut. And not so very long ago I tried to create an instantaneous transportation system called, the Teleportal. A device used to bring people together, to bring peace. But instead it has become the prize of an insane and never ending war."

"Come on guys, let's keep moving!" Leo waved his hand and pressed on.

"Now I beg for the Federation and Triceriton Republic to hear me: the plans are gone! It is because of me that this insane war has come to this planet and so it is left to me to put things right."

"This is gonna take forever to find the professor!" Mikey whined. Donny stopped and looked over at a gadget sticking out from the wall. "Maybe not. Now that he's broadcasting, maybe I can hack into their system and find out where he is!" Donny started to press all sorts of buttons on the monitor. Just then it beeped and a blinker showed up on the screen. "Got it! Follow me everyone!" Donny ran off.

As they started to run May noticed that the green glowing was starting to turn into red. "Hey guys!" She stopped and looked at one of the walls. "Geeze, what now?" Raph yelled at her. "Fine then. Ignore me." She pouted and turned the other way.

**BOOM!**

May looked back and saw the walls up ahead exploding. The group screamed and jumped down to the ground. May covered her head and assumed the fetal position. Once everything cleared Mikey sat up, "Okay, I've watched enough Bond moves to know, when the enemy base starts to blow up, ITS TIME TO GO!"

"We can't leave without the fugitod! Come on hurry!" Donny sat up and ran again. The gang got up and continued after Don. Soon after, they came to a huge steel door.

"This should be it." Donny looked at the door. "Allow me!" Boomed the voice of Leather Head and he punched through the door three times and pulled it off the hinges. The turtles jumped out and Don called out for the professor.

The same voice that was talking on the walls from earlier yelled out Donny's name. "Donatello, help me!"

The gang, and May ran into the room and began to beat up the guards. May smiled as she knocked-out two of the guards with some of her new ninja skills. The third one came up behind her and knocked her off her feet for a moment.

May looked up and the guard pointed his gun at May's head. He smirked and just as he was about the pull the trigger, Raph came from behind him and threw him to the ground. He started to beat him and May ran over to Raph and blocked another guard from hitting him in the back. May and Raph were back to shell and breathing heavily.

"I got the guy to the left. Ready?" Raph asked. "GO!" May jumped over and used one of the secret moves Mikey had taught her a while ago. Just then a bright light glared in May's eye and she looked over and noticed that the robot was glowing and making the computers glow as well. Just then the main computer exploded and April and Donny ran away escaping from the fire right in front of May's feet. The guards started to flee and May stopped and helped up her Aunt. "Are you okay Aunt April?" May asked hugging her.

"Yes, are you?" May nodded and then looked over to the turtles. They started to surround a tall man with red hair wearing a general army suit type thing. "Get away from me! My troops will be here any second! You will all be destroyed!" Raph stormed pass May and towards the man. "Not today Blake!" He then threw him to the floor and grabbed his collar and pulled him to his face. "Not today, not ever!"

Donny interrupted, "Professor you did it! The virus worked! The federation and Triceriton Republic are completely…Professor?" May walked over with April to the robot body. He didn't move and May hoped it wasn't the worst. "Greetings, I am Sal. How may I be of service. How may I be of…" And then the robot stopped talking.

"Professor! No!" Donny cried. May knew it was hopeless now. The poor robot guy or fugitiod died saving the Earth.

"I. I warned him. His robotic body wasn't meant to generate that type of power. And it burnt out on him." Donny sighed. "He knew Don. And he did it anyways. He was a true hero." Leo comforted his brother. The group stood there silently until they heard a beeping noise. It came from Raph's shell cell.

"Hello? Okay. Sounds good, we will be right over." He hung up and looked out at the group. "It's the Triceriton Republic. The Rebellion took over and they want us to come aboard the mother ship."

The gang walked up the area where May and Donny had been captive by the Prime Leader only a couple of hours ago. They followed the leader of the rebellion to the throne. He took one of the guns and shot down the Prime Leader's throne. "Let this go down in history. From this day forward, none shall sit on the throne of the Triceritions!" The group was then lead to an area where the fugitiod was placed in a glass coffin.

May stared at the coffin and suddenly images of her family's funeral came to her mind. She hid her face in her hands and then rubbed her eyes. _I cannot cry._

"I guess we ought to say something?" Leo asked the group. May silently made her way to the back. She didn't want to hear or see anything. It was too much for her to handle at this point.

Donny stepped up. "I don't know what to say. Professor, I guess I. I guess I just want to say thanks. You were a good friend."

One of the Triceritions pushed a button and then the coffin jetted out into outer space. "Not only will you live on in our hearts, but your noble sacrifice we will adore forever in the last gift of peace." Donny finished. The group stood in silence for a while and then the Triceriton told them to exit to a space craft on the lower deck.

The group nodded and followed out the way they had come in and to a space craft. May found a seat secluded around the back and closed her eyes. _'Count to thirty and everything will be alright.'_ She thought to herself.

"May sweetie, is everything alright?" April's voice interrupted her counting. "What. Oh yea. I'm fine April. Just tired that's all." She faked smiled. "Honey I know what's wrong. I'm sorry I didn't realize until we were there and-" "Stop Aunt April." May spat out. April frowned and then left the area. May closed her eyes again and continued with her counting. This was just too much for her to handle at this point in time.

There had been so much that went on the whole two days that this mess happened and to end with a funeral…It was a memory May thought she had let go, but apparently someone wanted her to remember.

She counted again to a full sixty seconds breathing deeply in and out with each number. Somewhere between 40 and 45 May drifted off into sweet and much needed slumber.


	19. Chapter 19

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" Chimed a familiar voice in May's ear. She opened her eyes slightly but shut them as the harsh light pierced her eyes. "Awww, come on May. You've been sleeping all day. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a mutant cat in disguise!" Mikey tossed Mays hair and walked away.

She sat up, rubbed her eyes and brushed through her hair that Mikey messed up. She was on the couch in the lair like she always was.

"May, I'm sorry I had to get Mikey to wake you up. Leatherhead and I are about to work on some things in this area." Donny apologized caring a bunch of boxes.

"Oh, no problem Don. I need to get my lazy but up anyways." She stood and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Hey May…" Donny asked nervously. "Yea, what's up?" She replied turning around to face him. "Is everything all right? April said-"

"Donny I'm fine." May cut him off. "April just worries too much." She walked away looking to the floor.

She walked over to Mikey. "Hey I thought you said you had food made, Mike." She looked around and saw no food at all. He laughed. "Awwww May, I just said that to wake you up!" May frowned, "Cool…Well guess I won't be eating today." She noticed that it was around 5:45 and it was too late to eat breakfast and a little too late to eat lunch.

"You've been sleeping a lot recently. I know that we had a huge battle and everything but you shouldn't be sleeping for two days May!" Mikey leaned back in his chair at the table.

May gasped. "I've been asleep for two days! You've gotta be kidden me!" She slumped down in the chair across from Mikey. "So what's happened these couple of days since we got back? Is the city freaking out?"

"Ha ha ha! You bet! Me and Master Splinter had a run in with these two guys, but we beat them and kicked but! I wished you could have been there to see me!" Mikey got all excited and leaned over towards May. She giggled. "What about the others. Where's Raph and Leo?"

"Ugh, well Raph had to go all noble and the money Splinter and I got from kicking the shell out of those two guys he donated to this old lady so she could stay at her house or something. I don't know. But we could've been rich! The nerve of him!"

May shook her head. "Mikey don't be a prick. That's really nice!" Mikey shrugged. "I know, but I really could have used a new comic book collection or something…"

May laughed. "Once all this craziness is gone, I'll take you to get a new book okay?" Mikey jumped to his feet and ran over to May and hugged her tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!" He squealed.

"Oh no, what did you promise him?" Leo laughed from the other side of the room.

"A NEW COMIC, LEO! YAY!" Mikey ran off laughing.

"Well there's a new way to get rid of Mikey fast." May giggled and sighed. "So what's been going on? I tried to ask Mikey, but that failed miserably." She asked him placing her hands on her hips.

"Just the usual, oh and people think we are the aliens now." Leo walked over to make a cup of tea.

"Sometimes I think you guys are." She smiled and walked over to him. "Can you make me some too? I'm so hungry but Mikey said there was nothing to eat." She got out another cup and placed it next to his.

"He lied." Leo yawned.

"What?" May paused, "Of course he did…" She realized Leo was telling her all the good food was in Mikey's hiding spot.

She walked to the other side of the kitchen and climbed on the counter to the top of the cabinets. "How is this considered a hiding spot if everyone can get to it?" She took out a bag of chips and a packet of strawberry pop-tarts.

The countertops were fairly high and the only reasonable way to get down was to jump. Climbing back down would be a hassle. So she threw the chips and packet on the table and took a deep breath as Leo looked back at her in confusement.

She turned her back to him, pushed off the top cabinet with her foot and arched her back and flew off the counter top and onto her two feet. She crouched down placing her left hand in between her feet and her right arm in the air. She smiled as her trick worked and stood up facing Leo. "What do you think!" she sat down at the table. Leo finished the teas. "Not too bad," He sat next to her and placed her tea next to his, "Not bad at all Miss Gibson."

May smiled and shook her head. "Stop, now you really sound like splinter." She half whispered sipping her tea gracefully. "What's wrong with that?" Leo looked down on her and sneaked a chip from the bag.

She thought for a moment, "You should be you. Not Splinter. You're two totally different…people. That's all. You're brothers live their own lives. You need to too."

"But Splinter has put so much effort into me becoming-"

"You are teenager Leo and you're only going to be it for so long. Splinter is older, wiser. You have to go through all of your life, your own life, in order to become a wise person. You can't just use his stories." She looked up at him with her eyebrows frowning.

Leo looked relieved. He smirked and nodded, "I know." He barely whispered.

She nudged him and smiled confidently. "My dad would always say stuff like that…" Just then a wave of nausea came over her body. _dad would say stuff like that to me. Whenever I was a brat, or upset…he knew how to comfort me._

"…Right? May? Hey, did you hear me?" Leo shook her shoulder gently.

"…dad…" May started to form tears in her eyes.

"Hey, May. Are you okay-"

She sat up out of the chair. "I'm fine. That's all I've ever heard from anyone since they died. 'Are you okay?' I'm so sick of hearing those three words." She slammed the chair back underneath the table and started to walk away. Then she turned around to face him. "I'm sorry." She took a deep breath. "I just have to clear my head quickly…" She locked eyes with him. "I'm sorry…" And walked out of the lair and into the sewer.

* * *

May ran through the thick sewer water. It either must have been raining or it was raining because the water was very thick, but May didn't care, running made her feel better. She remembered a shortcut Mikey had told her about that cut through to the subway station and followed it. Sure enough it took her there in no time.

She walked up to where the subway cars ran and looked both ways to make sure nothing was flying past the station. When the coast was clear, she quickly hopped through, thankfully this wasn't a busy stop in the least bit.

She should have paid attention to which station this was, but May was so focused on getting to the streets that she honestly didn't care. As she found her way to the upper ground she realized it was raining which explained the high water in the sewer.

"Hey there lady. You need a rain coat or an umbrella or something." A man going into the station informed May.

"I'm good, thanks." She ran out into the rain with her lonely green tank top and black shorts unknowing to the dangerous part of town she was in.

_'Dad would always comfort me and Josh. No matter what was happening. Even if mom was having a bad day and being mean to me. Or when I was being a prick or being mean to Josh. Dad would always tell me something wise and make me realize what I had done.'_ She stopped running and rested against a brick building at the saddening thought of her father.

"Why dad…why can't you be here now to help me go through life…a daughter needs her dad. To protect her and spoil her." She breathed heavily as the cold rain dripped from her face and hair. She rested her back on the wall as she started to cry.

"It's not fair. I've been without you guys for almost a year now and it hasn't gotten better." She continued to cry for about five minutes or so until she heard a clank of metal in the distance.

She took two deep breaths and looked back into the alley.

"Purple dragons." She frowned and crossed her eyes at the three thugs. One big black guy, a white girl and a short white guy all with purple dragon tattoos over different parts of their bodies.

"Aww is the baby upset of something?" The black haired girl makes fun of May.

May cracks her knuckles. "This'll be fun." She smirks and runs over to the black guy and hits him in the balls. He leans over and her knocks him in the head and punches him in the rib cage.

The black haired girl runs over and with her metal pipe hits May in the stomach. May screams out for a moment but quickly grabs the pipe from the bitch. She kicks her in the face and then knocks her over on the side of the face throwing the metal pipe on top of the girl.

The short white guy was next and as May went up to face him she noticed that he had started to sprint away. With the other two in pain, May quickly ran off towards him.

"Hey get your ass back here!" She ran to him and then stopped once she found nothing but a brick wall in front of her. "Where the hell did he go?" She pushed her wet, at this point almost brown hair, from in front of her face.

Remembering the time that Master Splinter went through the brick wall she started to push and tap the wall looking for a trap door or something. Nothing budged. She looked back and saw that the two thugs had run away. _'Serves them right…'_ she thought and looked back up at the sky. It didn't look like it was going to stop soon. The sky was starting to darken and she knew that she'd ought to start to head back or she'd have more to worry about than three purple dragons.

She turned around and came face to face with a foot ninja. She screamed and ran back against the wall. She looked around and noticed she was cornered by about 15 foot ninjas.

"Not a good part of town for little Miss May to be all by herself with not a turtle in sight." Mockingly the foot ninja that came face to face with her said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" May thought aloud and noticed an escape ladder from a building across from the ninjas.

"Well, from my personal experience, fighting you and the terrapins, you always seem to be. What would you call it, a damsel in distress?" Even though May couldn't see his face she knew he was smirking underneath his mask.

"I can take care of myself thank you!" She round kicked him in the face forcing him to fall to the floor. The other ninjas around him crouched down for battle. He raised his arm out to the side as he stood up from the floor.

"So you are alone…aren't you? Ran away maybe?" He walked towards her. With May's back against the wall there was nowhere for her to go. "None of your damn business!" She snapped back at him.

He started to laugh and rubbed May's cheek with his index finger. He leaned into May's face and grabbed her waist with the opposite hand. "The turtles can't save you now." May's eyes widened as he took the hand on her face and grasped her neck lifting her up.

For a second, she had a flashback to when Hun had done the same to her. But that second ended and rage filled her head. She quickly kneed him in the balls and he dropped her neck. Landing in a crouched tiger, she looked up at the other ninjas that were about to strike and focused on reaching the ladder across the way.

Quickly she ran towards the ninjas, kicking and punching a few out of the way and jumping up to the ladder. She climbed up as fast as she could and landed on top of the old building. Looking back down she kicked the ladder off its base causing it to fall on a few of the ninjas below. The leader looked up and pointed at May.

"That's my cue!" May smiled and waved to them below and then ran in the opposite direction.

Unfortunately she stopped halfway on top of the building as she saw foot ninja's jumping all around her surrounding her in another circle. She stepped back knowing she was cornered for sure this time.

"Ahahaha, you see little girl, we've been following you. We have eyes and ears all over this city. And after your little friends and you had the alien encounter, we've been stopping at nothing to try to capture the turtles." His tone got a little darker, "And since you're by yourself what not a better way to lure them in." The leader started to walk towards May.

He stopped in front of May and laughed just before he then smacked May across the face. She lost her balance and fell into a deep puddle. Before she could even comprehend what had happened she was yanked out of the puddle by her right arm.

Face-to-face with the same ninja mask, she growled and punched him in the face. Just then a pain from her right side of her torso stung in unimaginable pain. She was struck with a bo staff from one of the ninjas and fell 10 feet to the left side of where the leader had picked her up.

May tried to breathe deep and catch her breath but more footsteps surrounded her.

Just when she was about to give up, she heard screaming and the clashing of metal on the right side where she had just came from.

She attempted to pick herself up but the throbbing on her side said otherwise. She looked up and to her honest dismay she saw a blue headed bandana turtle fighting the foot ninjas. Angered, May ignored the pain and ran to the fight kicking and punching the ninjas and Leo as well.

"Hey what the shell May?" Leo blocked a punch from her. She growled and tripped him and then jumped over him to block a foot soldier from attacking him.

"Why are you here, Leo?" She screamed and fought. Just then the leader foot soldier punched her again in the stomach and strangled May threatening her with a small but sharp knife to her choked throat.

"Don't move Leonardo!" He commanded. May's hands were held down by his other hand. She tried to get out of the locked position but with her side throbbing, it became impossible to do.

"Surrender Leonardo, or May Gibson will die at the fault of your hands." The ninja threaten.

"Leo…Don't…Why are you here…You followed…Me!" May gasped looking at Leo in the eyes.

"May I…I wanted to make sure you were…" He stopped remembering why she left in the first part. Her words rang through his head. _"I'm fine. That's all I've ever heard from anyone since they died. 'Are you okay?' I'm so sick of hearing those three words."_

"I wanted to make sure you didn't get into trouble. Guess I was right." He threw down his Katanas.

"Excellent. Foot ninja's!" The leader called out and Leo was beaten to a pulp. As the ninja's finished he landed right in front of May's sneakers.

_'I have to win. I have to show him…'_ "I'm not a damsel!" May screamed out and with all of her strength she stepped on the leader's foot and elbowed him in the side. In pain, the ninja dropped the knife and clutched his foot.

"After her-!" He started to command but May hook punched him in the face and he fell from off the building and into a garbage dumpster. She ran past Leo and skidded past the ninjas to collect Leo's swords. "Catch!" She threw one katana to him as he stood up and they fought their way knocking out all of the foot ninja soldiers.

The two tried to catch their breaths. With the cold rain pouring down on them, it was quite a difficult task.

Leo looked over at May holding his sword in both her hands. "Great job." He caught up to his breath and walked over to May. Without hesitation, May ran over to him and with his sword starting to swing at him. Luckily, he still had his other sword in his hand and blocked her attacks.

"WHY LEO! WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOU!" She yelled at him. They came face to face with equally matched force between the two katanas.

"May this isn't a game! What are you doing?" He yelled back at her. He used his complete force and pushed her off. "What do you mean it's always me?" He dropped the Katana to the side of him.

She wiped her drenched face off and threw the sword to the side. "Leo…Lee…" She started to walk off but stopped and crouched down holding her side. "Leo. Why do you always rescue me! It's always you! You hate me!" She yelled as he walked to her side.

"Is that what you think?" He placed his hand on her shoulder but she snatched it off of her.

"Why do you save me? Even the foot knows I'm not strong enough…" She wiped tears out of her eyes and stood up, wobbling and shaking to hold her body up. "You know…I'm not strong enough." She turned and faced him, the rain falling heavily on both of them.

"You are strong, May. You're putting words into my mouth-"

"Because you never talk to me!" Angry that May was verbally attacking Leo he started to stand up for himself.

"Then what about just before you walked out! You and I had a decent conversation! Huh? Then you have a moment and leave suddenly! What the heck was I supposed to do?"

"Let me go! I don't understand why you have to save me! Ugh!" She screamed and walked away. Leo stopped and grabbed her right wrist pulling her back to face him.

"What are you talking about! It's not always me, just a few times!"

"Oh really Leo! Well let's see, how about the ultimate ninja! The very first night he captured me! And the very first night I met you and your brothers! You saved me from falling in that alley. And when Hun was about to kill you the night shredder attacked April's house! You, broken and bruised had to fight to save me. And…and…when the ultimate ninja tried to have you killed. I had to save you and when I thought I could be the hero, you came out saving me instead…" She stopped looking away from Leo.

He thought he saw tears in her eyes but the rain had been falling too hard that it was difficult to tell.

"I'm not…" She looked back at him. "I'm not strong enough. I can't. I want to but it's not possible is it?" She frowned looking at him.

He started to talk but she cut him off. "It'll be a year." She looked down.

"What do you mean?" He asked tipping her face upwards to look back at him.

"A year since they died. That's why I ran away. That's why I've been trying to be strong. I guess…I wasn't there to save them. And I don't know what I would do if the same happened all of you." She slowly placed her head on his chest. "I'm the one that always needs to be saved though. I'm so angry all the time." She cried.

"You've been around Raph too much, I guess." Leo laughed placing his hand on her back.

"No…I haven't. I train with you everyday Leo. I…want to figure you out." She looked back at him. "And I mean it. You don't have to act like Splinter all the time. Be you!" She wiped the water from her face.

Leo looked around and found a shed on the building next to the one they were on. He pulled her onto his shell on his back and hopped to the other building. "Let's try to get somewhat dry." He avoided her sentence. As they got to the other building she ran to the edge of the building.  
"No Leo. Don't avoid this. I'm…I'm serious."

"Me too, but let's try to stay dry." He reached back and pulled her wrist back to his embrace. "May why are you telling me this now?" He looked down at her.

"Why not now?" She snaked her arms behind his head and pulled off Leo's mask.

Confused Leo looked at her in shock, "May what are-"

"I can never tell when you guys are really looking at me or not." She smirked.

"May, I…I always try to protect you because…" Leo looked at May with his brown hazel eyes.

"Because why Leo?" She snapped angry at his cowardness.

Leo frowned and growled. "Because…"

"Just tell me! Stop being a cowar-" Just then May had two, three-fingered hands pulling her face towards his. Leo snaked his hands around her head and the other to her back and pulled her closer to him.

May's body froze at first, but she calmed down and closed her eyes enjoying the moment for a second or so until Leo pulled her away. She looked puzzled by his pull away movement and just as she was about to yell at him for stopping he answered for her.

"Because I like you, and I don't want anything to happen to you. I've liked you from the very first couple of times I had met you. You're beautiful, you have a fighting spirit and you are the strongest creature I've ever met in my life."

Astounded by his words May had nothing to say. She just kept on breathing in and out, in and out…

"I don't want you to hurt anymore, but I know that's not possible because of what I and my brother are. Things are out there to destroy us and our friends. And I know that you hurt everyday by the sight of me and my family. I know you think of them all the time. And I'm sorry; I wish I could have done something to stop them from dying. I really do. Even if that meant…never meeting you. May…" He gulped and took a deep breath looking at the now red faced crying May.

"I…I think I love you."

May sniffed and smiled. "Good." She wiped her face and kissed him again.

As she pulled away her eyes started to roll in the back of her head and her knees gave away on her. Leo caught her in one swift move and walked back to the shed.

"Can you lean against this?" He asked leaning her on the side of the shed. She nodded and held her weight against the wall. She held onto his mask that was still in her hand and held it close to her chest. It was hers. The famous leader, Leonardo, was hers…

Leo took out one of his Katana and cut the lock to the door off. He opened the door and picked up May and sat her against the wall. He looked back and closed the door and pulled a chair and locked the door from the inside. He looked around and found a blanket and wrapped it around May.

"No, Leo your cold blooded…You need this more than me." She held it back to him. He smiled. "Okay hold on." He started looking through the shelves and then smiled when he found a flashlight he had been looking for.

He sat next to May and turned on the flashlight and sat it with the light looking at the roof of the shed.

May smiled at him and wrapped the blanket on him. "Hold on…" He pulled her next to him. "Oh my gosh, you really are cold!" She laughed quietly at the coldness of Leo's skin.

"Yea, yea…just like my heart I guess."

May sighed and looked back at him with a soft smile. "Your heart is mine, and I know for a fact that your heart is warm, Leo.

Leo smiled, his brown eyes gazing down at the wet blonde girl.

"I think we should keep this a secret." Leo rubbed May's arms. She nodded. "I agree."

She looked back at him and held out his mask in her hand.

They started to drift into sleep, the two of their breaths in opposition singing them to sleep. Just as May was about to dream she coughed.

"Leo…?"

"Yea?"

"I like you too…A lot…"

And with that her head rolled to his shoulder and drifted to sleep.

* * *

May woke up with a bang being heard from far away. She sat up and gasped at her surroundings. She was in the same room that she woke up in after the battle with the shredder at April's apartment. She stood up but fell back down at the pain of her side. She lifted up her clothes, they were not the same clothes she had been with Leo in the rain in, and saw a huge black bruise on her right ribcage.

She took a deep breath but gasped in pain as she did. "What the hell happened?" The clothes she was wearing were baggy but comfortable. A pair of forest green pants and a huge baby blue pajama top with a collar. She looked at the night stand and saw all types of medicine and gadgets.

"Donny…" She smiled and took the pills placed next to the glass of water. She took another painful breath after taking the pills and opened the door across the room. Holding a death grip onto the rail, she slowly walked down the steps and looked out the front porch window when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

To her dismay, she noticed Casey and April holding hands watching Leo and Splinter fighting. Trying not to be too noticeable, she opened the door as hard as she could into Casey's head.

April screamed as Casey fell and May tried to pretend to gasp as if it were an accident but in the process, she hurt her side and clenched the shirt where the giant bruise covered half of her torso.

"May Catherine Gibson!" April yelled out helping Casey back to his feet.

"I'm sorry April…I didn't, ouch, mean too…" She rubbed her head. As she did she caught a glance at Leo who was smirking and shaking his head at her. She smiled knowing he knew she did it on purpose and continued to fight with Splinter.

"I'm really sorry Casey. I wasn't paying attention. All you alright?" She asked walking over and sitting on the stairs trying to reduce the pain.

"Oh I'm fine…" Casey stood up rubbing his head. "Um are you okay?" He asked looking concerned at May.

She shook her head. "No, that freaking hurt. Ouch!" She laid her head on the step above her.

April ran to her side and placed her cold hand on May's forehead. "It feels like you're starting to get a fever."

"Man May, you took a real beating. Good thing Leo was there to help you beat up those stupid foot ninjas! But I heard you took out most of them yourself! Too bad I couldn't have seen it in action!" He smiled rubbing his head.

"Yea…"She took another couple of breaths, "Come here, I'll show you what I did." She grinned evilly.

"May!" April slapped May's hand. May just laughed but stopped as it hurt her side.

"Casey grab her other arm and help me move her to the couch." April and Casey helped move May from the stairs to the couch in the dusty old living room.

"Now if you will excuse us, Casey and I will be heading out for a walk. With NO interruptions!" She pointed a finger at May and walked off with Casey trailing behind.

May smiled and shook her head. "Greaaaaaatt." She closed her eyes for a moment or two but opened them back up as she heard the door open and close. She looked to the left of her and smiled as she saw Leo staring back at her. He was crouched down by her side.

"How you doing?" He whispered. She looked past him and saw Splinter in the kitchen. Looking back at him she smiled, "Fine except for the man-eating bruise on my whole right side, but you know."

He smiled back at her, "Don said you broke two ribs. But you need to take a break." He got closer and whispered, "More of an excuse to spend time and talk." He smiled and stood back up and helped Splinter in the kitchen.

May watched Leo and grinned happily at the thought of what all had happened between the two. But she closed her eyes and started to sleep.

* * *

(Leo's POV)

"Here Sensei, let me get that for you." Leo reached over and grabbed a tea pot from the top shelf.

"Thank you Leonardo." He took the pot from him and poured the water into the pot putting it onto the stove. "Leonardo, your training is going well. You have been concentrating more lately. Why is that?" He looked at his eldest son.

Leo sighed, "After this fight with May, I need to get stronger. She got hurt. And I need to get better. Plus you have so much to teach me still, sensei. I want to learn more to become stronger and-"  
"My son, sometimes you say too much. Come let us meditate." Splinter walked over to the living room and sat on the rug across from the couch May slept on.

Leo smirked at her sleeping body and sat next to splinter. He thought about the way she had glistened in the rain. He had never seen her so pretty before. Even though she was fighting him, he couldn't believe how much she had looked like a goddess. She had grown so much from when he had first started teaching her and he knew that with time, she would only get better and stronger. And he would get stronger to protect her too. He had too. After all, if there were people out there like the shredder and some of these aliens that had been fighting with him and his brothers, there had to be others and he would be ready for them.

Just then the door slammed and woke Leo out of his meditation. It was April and Casey fighting as usual. "Did you tell your mother we're engaged!" April yelled. "NO!" Casey yelled back, "uh, kinda…" He slumped back. "You've gotta understand my mom hates every girl I eva brought home! I just said it to shut her up! I never thought she come looking for ya!" Casey walked over to April by the fireplace.

"I just wanted her to like you, that's all." He placed a caring hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down. "Cuz you're ya know, special…"

"Aww really?" April lean in to kiss Casey when she noticed Leo and Splinter still in the room. "Um, don't mind us guys!" She placed her hands on her hips and pouted.

Master splinter coughed. "Perhaps we should continue our meditation session, elsewhere." Just then a knock came at the door. "So are you gonna make me stand outside all alone all day?" A grumpy old voice yelled from the other side. Leo and Splinter hopped back out into the kitchen and into the old barn.

"Well that sounds like a fun argument to watch." Leo laughed at Casey's ignorance. "Love has many battles my son, but this is one that we cannot and do not want to intrude in." Splinter hobbled over to a chair.

"What do you mean?" Leo looked out the window and noticed Casey and April arguing on the back porch.

"Well, love is not an easy thing. It has many battles, but it is true love that stands out when everything is going wrong." Leo nodded and watched poor April given a job to take in a whole load of apples from out of Casey's mom's car. Leo opened the barn door and helped April. "Need a hand?" he smiled and grabbed two bushels above his head.

April scowled. "Now I see where Casey gets his annoying from. His mother!" She pouted placing the bushel down.

"Do not take his mother's disapproval so personally Miss O'Neil. Parents can be very over protective of their children."

Leo laughed, "Tell me about it!" He placed the two buckets next to her one.

* * *

(May's POV)

May sniffed the air from her deep slumber. She shook her head and sat up at the sweet sent. "Owwww. Gosh why does this hurt so much!" She stood up and grimaced at the pain in her side. She walked to the kitchen about to start a conversation with April but gasped as she saw a short and very muscular old lady instead.

"Oh my gosh! You scared me!" May started to breath heavily.

"Oh dear you poor thing. Casey told me you had a nasty accident and you needed to rest, here, sit down.  
The lady grabbed May's hand pulled her to the table and sat her in one of the chairs.

"Do you like apple pie? You look very skinny, so I have to ask if you get enough food from your aunt." The lady continued to make her pie.

May rubbed her head. "Yea I like pie, I like to eat too. And my aunt is the most amazing caregiver I could ask for." May looked up at the lady. "Who are you anyway?" She asked.

"Well you speak your mind, huh? I'm Casey's mother." The lady looked back at May and handed her an apple slice.

May took it in shock. "Really? Well I see the resemblance." She giggled and took a bite of the apple. "Oh my gosh. This is really good. It's sweet. Yum." She finished the rest of it.

The old lady laughed and placed the back of her hand on May's head. "You have a fever dear. Go back on the couch and sleep. Here's a couple of apple slices to fill your empty stomach." The lady handed her a plate of apples.

May stood up and smiled. "Thank you so much. Good night." She walked over to the couch and ate the apples. After she ate in silence, she stretched out across the couch and rubbed her head and eyes.

She felt how hot her head really was and noticed how much she was sweating. She sat up and pulled the blanket off the top of the couch over her shivering body. How could she be so cold and yet sweating?

"Just the fever I guess." She whispered to herself and started to sleep. May thought right before she completely fell asleep, _'I swear this is the only thing I do nowadays. Well at least I'm not at school…'_


	20. Chapter 20

**Author Note:**

**Hey guys! So I re-read all of the previous stories and was completely disgusted by the way the grammer and puncuation was on it. I've redone all of the stories so my FanFiction is up-to-date with my Quizilla. However, my Quizilla says its two chapters ahead, but thats because I've added stories together on this (FanFiction). Everything is fine! lol. **

**Hope you guys enjoy! **

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

May woke up and felt herself being locked down the seatbelt of her aunt's car. "Where. What? Huh?" May sat up with the seat belt adjusting to her movement and the blanket that covered her fell off.

"Hey there sleepy head!" Casey smiled. He was driving like he usually did and he usually did poorly. The group braced as Casey hit a pot hole in the road.

"Hey I'm glad you're up finally. Don't worry though, this time you've only been asleep for a day." Aunt April smiled at the girl.

"Well at least I caught up on my beauty rest." May sighed and slumped back on the car door side.

"Yea good thing. Cuz you really have needed it!" Casey laughed. April was about to hit him in the back of the head when May stopped her.

"Allow me!" She yelled smacking Casey's head instead. "Ow hey! I'm driving here!"

"Not very well…" May commented to herself. "Where are the guys?" She asked looking around the van. April simply pointed to the back and May then noticed the trailer being hulled by the van. "Oh." May smiled and slumped back again.

After about two more hours being stuck with the two love birds, the gang finally reached the turtles hiding garage. The van pulled into the garage and closed the door so that no one could see the turtles jump from out of the trailer.

May gathered some of her things that were around the area she sat in the back of the car. With her hands full she couldn't stop the notorious Michelangelo from pouncing on her as soon as she exited the car.

"May, my darling. Are you feeling well? I know it must have been hard to get through life without your, BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!" Mikey hugged the girl causing all of the belongings in her hands to fall from the floor.

"Mikey! My stuff!" She wined and laughed at the comical turtle. However, that bruise must have not gone away because once Mikey let her go he brushed against it and she yelped in pain.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you princess?" Mikey half joked as May clutched her right side.

"Ouch, yea this bruise must have not gone away." She lifted her oversized shirt to look at the bruise and gasped as she saw not a big black one, but a giant green bruise that had stretch to twice the size.

"Hey May! You're green! You must be turning into a turtle!" Mikey laughed as he started to collect her things that she had dropped earlier.

Donny ran over to May. "Oh man. That's not good. The medicine I gave you must have lengthened the bruise instead of reducing it."

May just sighed and pulled down her shirt, "Cool." She sarcastically groaned. As the group headed back to the lair April tapped May on the shoulder. "Are you going to stay with the guys, or come back with me and Casey?" She held Casey's hand as she asked.

May gave her a scrunched-up face, "To be honest, I had enough of you two from the drive back here. I'll stay." She continued to put the rest of the things she had dropped into her suitcase and sorted out the things that belonged to April.

"Hey April?" May yelled from across the room sorting through some clothes, "Who's clothes are these that I'm wearing?" She picked out an outfit and walked over to April and Casey in Donny's lab.

"Oh those old things? They belonged to my grandma!" Casey smiled answering May's question, "She practically wore that outfit until she died! Actually, I think she might have died in-"

This time, it was Raph that punched Casey in the back of the head. "You big freaking bozo!" He yelled at his friend.

May practically gagged. "Casey that is so freaking disgusting!" She ran to the bathroom and threw off the nasty clothes. If it hadn't been for Casey right there, she would have thrown them off right there and then.

"That is so nasty! Ew!" She threw them out the door hiding behind the door and slammed the door shut with a huge bang. As she removed the rest of her undergarments and stepped into the shower she started to examine the rest of her body besides the giant bruise. A few small bruises formed around her arms and knees along with minor cuts around those limbs as well but nothing concerning.

She finished in the shower and got out wrapping a towel around her body and her hair as well. She dried off carefully so that she did not press on any of the bruises and cause her even more discomfort.

Once she was dried she pulled on a pair of blue jean shorts and a hot pink tank top. She took off the towel drying her hair and left it damp and messy.

She walked into the lair calm and trying to hide the pain of the bruise that felt like it was eating away at her soul. She looked up to talk to April but she didn't see her in Donny's lab like she had been earlier. "Hey where'd April go?" She asked Donny walking over to his lab.

"Huh? Oh, she a Casey left about five minutes ago." He said looking through his microscope.

"Oh, thanks then." May was disappointed that her aunt had left so soon without tell May goodbye. But then again, April had her own life and May had hers as well. May knew she was welcome at her house at any time.

"So what's on the agenda guys?" She walked back to the center of the lair looking around and not getting an answer from any of the turtles. "Guys?" She asked again still not receiving an answer.

"My sons!" Master Splinter stood next to May and commanded his son's attention by slamming his cane on the floor. In an instant, all four of the boys were right in front of their master and the blonde girl. "Even though we are back on our feet from our pleasant vacation, we must continue to train my sons." Splinter bowed his head to the boys. "Now Miss Gibson, please observe this lesson due to your injuries." The group walked over to the dojo area. May pouted at his words, "No please master! I want to fight! I'm fine, honest!" She walked along side him trying to convince her and the turtle's sensei.

"I am very sorry, but your health is more important than a lesson. Now please," He pointed his cane to an area in the dojo. "Sit and observe."

May starred at Splinter and then bowed to him. "Okay…" She rose from her position and in doing so her side started to hurt once more. Gasping in pain she clutched her right hand over the spot and wincing.

"May? Does it still hurt?" Donny worriedly asked.

"Are you all right?" Mikey asked as well.

May walked over to the spot Splinter pointed out. "Yea yea, I'm. Ouch! Okay..." She sat down slowly and smiled back at her concerned friends.

"Now my students begin!" Splinter started to teach the turtles.

May watched intently at all of the moves the guys made. She especially watched Leo, after everything that had happened between the two, she had thought about him all the time when she was awake. She noticed that Raph kept on looking at May and she figured he'd probably had seen her staring at Leo. Lucky for her Leo was also her teacher so she could just blame that she was watching him for good technique.

Just as the guys were about to finish, Master Splinter turned up the heat on the boys. He commanded the guys by stating a move and they did it before him in their line.

"Front snap kick!"

"Ki-ya!" The guys yelled out while performing their move.

"Upper rising block!"

"Ki-ya!"

"Double kick counter!"

"Ki-ya!"

"Again!"

"Ki-ya!"

"And finish!" Splinter ended the lesson by hitting his walking staff on the ground.

The turtles bowed to him and then fell to the floor all breathing heavily.

"Our lesson is finished, we will begin another lesson tomorrow."

May smiled and clapped. "Great job guys." She rose to her feet and walked over to the four.

"Okay, I can't move." Donny groaned.

"Ugh, who wants to move?" Raph answered Don.

May laughed and gave her left hand to Donny since her right side hurt.

Mikey sat up. "Wake me for breakfast will ya?"

May helped up Raph and Mikey as well.

"Note to self: By Mikey some new deodorant." Leo laughed as May helped him up. "Oh believe me, when I get to the surface I will." May smiled to Leo.

"Time to beat the next level of Battle Rampage!" Mikey remember his game and ran off to the TV area. May shook her head in annoyance to Mikey's sudden excitement.

"How's your side?" Leo asked looking down at her. "Um, well, it's all right. Could be worse but it could be better." She rubbed the spot carefully.

"Hey wait a minute! Where'd the controller go? I know I left them right here!" Mikey searched for the two controllers to his game. May looked over at Donny and Raph that pulled out the two controllers from behind one of the chairs. The two hoped over the couch and started to play the game Mikey wanted to play.

May laughed at them after all, Mikey always played the video games. As the three argued Leo whispered to May, "Let's talk later on tonight." She smiled and nodded excited for whatever Leo had to tell her.

Leo then walked away and to Mikey. "It's no big deal, come on relax bro."

"But how's a turtle supposed to relax with nothing to do?" Mikey questioned his oldest brother.

"Let Raph and Don have their game. You and I can hit the rooftops!" Leo smiled leading Mikey out of the lair.

May thought to herself. _'Damn, I wish I could go with them…'_ She walked over to Raph and Donny and watched them play.

Within no time the two started to fight over which one was the cheater and who was better, it was so funny that May just had a laughing session the whole time Mikey and Leo were gone.

After about three hours of nonstop combat between the hothead and the super smart scientist, May had started to drift off to sleep and then finally fell completely asleep on the long couch.

Donny eventually called a truce for the moment to take a bathroom break and to massage his tired hands.

"Man Donny, I'm kicking your shell all over the place!" Raph taunted as Don left. "Yea yea whatever." Donny shoved it the thought out of the air and towards the kitchen.

Raph just continued to laugh at his comment and then noticed that a certain voice had been missing for the past couple of minutes. He looked over his shell at May curled up in a ball on the couch, dead asleep. No matter if she was fighting, sleeping or happy, May always looked so pretty to him.

He looked around and figured he had about two minutes to move May before Donny came back, so he picked her up bridal style and hoped across the room to the pillow nook they had right near the dojo.

He carefully placed her down so that her bruise on her right side wouldn't be in pain. Taking a step back after laying her down he noticed just how peaceful she looked. He smiled and swiftly walked to the kitchen area just in time as Donny came out.

"What are you doing?" He questioned his brother's tactics.

"What? Oh just moving May from the couch. She's been sleeping a lot lately? You think she's okay?" He asked worried as he grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"I think so. I just think she's been exposed to a lot lately. And besides, remember what April told us this weekend?" Donny patted Raph's shell.

"Oh yea, the thing about her parents. That's next week huh?" Raph remembered that April told them May's parents had passed away a year ago in a week. She wanted all of them to be sensitive about it towards her.

"Yea. That can drain a lot on a person. Let alone what May has been through since she's been in New York." Donny and Raph walked back to the TV.

"Yea, I just. Ah, forget it." Raph attempted to spill out his feelings for May, but decided now wasn't the best time, especially while he was on a winning streak.

The two continued to play their game and after another four hours or so, the game overheated too much and shut off from exhaustion.

"Man! You ruined it Don!" Raph complained.

"No I didn't! You did!" Donny argued back.

The two yawned, "Ah whatever, I'll fix it tomorrow. I wanna go to bed."

"Me too, I'm so freaking tired." Raph agreed.

The door to the lair opened and Mikey and Leo both sulked inside. "Hey guys." Leo yawned.

"Hey, we are going to bed." Raph waved and walked over to the ladder.

"Yea, us too. We are so beat." Mikey was completely drained of all energy.

"Ah, my sons. It is so good to see that all of you are up early. Now let us resume our positions from yesterday." Splinter walked out from his room.

All of the turtles stared in shock. They had been up for the whole night without even realizing it!

"Come my sons. To the dojo." Splinter strolled over to the area and stopped when he noticed May sleeping in the corner where he usually stood.

The boys dragged behind, completely drained from no sleep. Splinter smiled and then tapped May on her head with his cane lightly so not to hurt her. May groaned and looked up seeing Splinter when she opened her eyes what not what she was expecting at all and she groaned louder.

"Yes Sensei?" She pushed herself off the pillows she laid on. "Miss Gibson would you please make me some delicious tea?" He smiled and helped May up. She nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Of course sensei." She dragged her feet passed Splinter and then through the turtles.

She smiled and looked back at the four when she realized that they had been up all night and now had to train. For once, she was glad that she didn't have to train today since she could already predict that Splinter was not going to be happy with his sons.

After the training session, the four turtles all slumped on the ground and then somehow managed to make it up the stairs to all of their room.

May sat in the kitchen all alone, while Master Splinter sat in the TV room watching his 'stories' as he always did with more tea that May made for him. May wasn't used to the silence and took a deep breath enjoying the once in a lifetime moment.

She realized then that Leo had promised her that the two would talk last night, but seeing as that didn't happen, she wondered if he really meant it or not.

Surely he would, it was Leo after all. She just shrugged it off as being a minor bump in the road and stood from the kitchen seat towards Splinter.

"Splinter, would you mind if I sit with you?" She bowed and stood next to him.

"Of course, Miss Gibson." He smiled and took a sip of his tea. May watched the show with him patently, but after ten minutes she honestly couldn't stand the mellow-drama Splinter loved so much.

Once a commercial break stopped the program May quickly turned to the giant rat and asked, "Sensei, do you ever think that I will be able to use a weapon like the turtles?"

Splinter looked at May and then smiled, "At the moment, you still need to learn more. However, I can see that you are a strong spirit and if you did not have an appropriate weapon to match your courage, it would do you no good."

May giggled, "So I guess that means, eventually." Splinter laughed and nodded.

"I can see that you are distressed about something." Splinter hit the nail.

"Yea, I'm just upset about. Well…"

"-Your family." Splinter finished.

May nodded and wiped her eyes. "I miss them so much. I just wish I could have protected them from whatever happened. It's just not fair."

Splinter nodded, "Sometimes in life, we all go through very difficult times but we manage to find the best parts in life and cherish those moments instead of the bad. Do you have a favorite moment in your life since they have passed?"

May thought about the question and then sighed, "Meeting you and the guys. I don't think even in my wildest dreams I would ever have imagined you guys. I just wish my family could have met you all too. I know they would have loved you guys just as much as April and I do…" May looked down and then sighed again. "Splinter, could you do me a favor?"

Splinter nodded, "Could you please tell the turtles that I'm going to Aunt April's. I just need a few days to myself. I love being with them, but I…I just miss them so much and I don't want to look even more vulnerable as I do now." She stood up and bowed with tears forming in her eyes.

"Miss Gibson, you are able to do what you please." He stood and hugged May, "Do not be afraid to show weakness, young miss. It is perfectly acceptable to admit that you are not perfect." May laughed and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you."

* * *

May sat on her bed watching the game show network on her tv from the opposite side of the room. She had done this for two whole days, trapped alone in her room watching people gamble with their money. April wanted her to get some rest while her bruise healed and figured that she was coping with the fact that her families death anniversary was coming up.

However, April had a plan but she feared it may back fire on her. The success of this plan was going to depend on May's mood. And for April's sake, she hoped May was going to be in a good one.

April knocked on the door. "May sweetie, are you feeling well?" She cracked the door slightly. May turned down the TV with the remote, "Yea I'm fine. I think the bruise is pretty much gone now." She sighed and sat up straightening out her blanket on top of her.

"Well listen, why don't you come into the living room. I have a little surprise for you." She opened the door revealing herself to the teenager. May nodded and rolled off of her bed and out into the living room. April sat on the couch and had a bunch of pictures scattered around the coffee table in front of it. "What's all this?" May pointed to the table and sat next to her red-haired aunt.

April lifted a picture up to the blonde. "Do you recognize these people?" it was a picture of three red-haired little girls. "Of Course! That's you, Robin and my mom." May smiled. "And that's a picture of my mom and dad; I guess at their prom or something." She laughed pointing to another picture of her parents all dressed up. April smiled. "It was a dance at your mom's sorority party in college." The two started to reminiscent about May's mother's past and pictures of her life. So far May was taking it okay so far.

"I miss her." May suddenly whispered. "There was so much she was supposed to do in my life. My dad will never walk me down the aisle and I'll never be able to talk about all of the rules we broke with my little brother…" She wiped a tear from her eye. "I can't do this, Aunt April. I'm going back to my room." She stood up and headed for her door without looking up or back at her aunt.

But her walk was stopped short as she noticed a green body standing in her way. She stared into a purple bandana, "Donny?" Was all she could mouth out before a cloud of smoke surrounded her face knocking her out. Donny caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Are you sure this is gonna be okay, April?" Raph crossed his arms walking over from his hiding place in the living room. She nodded, "I hope. I want to see them and May needs to, even if she won't admit it."

"Let's go everyone. Donny, hold onto her tight." Leo walked over to the window and jumped into the stolen space ship cruiser they took when the invasion happened a few weeks ago.

Their plan was simple, fly under Donny's new invisibility force and takes the group to San Francisco to May's parents grave. He just hoped she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

* * *

May heard a strange rumbling noise in the background of her head. She then heard the conversations of her Aunt and the turtles also in the background. Lifting herself up, she recognized the area she was in. "The space cruiser?" She whispered and rubbed her aching head. She had been on the floor in the back of the ship with a blanket and pillow keeping her warm. She stood up and gained her balance and reached for the wall to lean on.  
"May! You're up!" Mikey yelled out. She looked up and saw the gang all in the front. She rubbed her head again and smiled, "Well I never thought I'd be kidnapped by my best friends and my Aunt." She walked over to them as Mikey patted her back, "Where are we anyways?" She looked out the window.

Her answer came much quicker than expected as the clouds cleared and a view of the San Francisco Bay Bridge came into sight. She gasped and smiled at the sight of it. "Really?" She looked over at all of them except Donny, who was steering. "We wanted you to say hello, is that alright?" April walked over and placed her hands on her niece's shoulders. May sighed and closed her eyes. "Yes, I want to see them. I know they have missed me."

* * *

The group had made their way to a vacant lot that they could hide the space cruiser in. "Aright guys, ready to head out?" Donny stood from the steering and stretched out his arms. His brothers stood in the area around him, "We just gotta wait for May and April." Raph leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He knew that this was going to be hard for the two girls to do this, and he honestly wanted it to be done already.

At that time, April walked out of the storage room with May behind her. They had changed into black clothes. April wore a knee length solid black dress with sleeves and a pair of small black heels. May wore a solid black sleeved dress as well, but her's was of course much smaller and stopped mid-thigh. She had a small silver belt around her waist as well and a pair of black ballet slipper shoes.

"Ready ladies?" Mikey already had on his hat and black trench coat and opened the door to the cold summer San Francisco air. May and April pulled on their coats as well and the rest of the group headed out to the streets.

May lead the group towards the cemetery, they weren't too far away from her families resting place. The wind picked up and she held onto her coat to keep the wind from freezing her chest. _"I have to be strong…for them" _She looked back and saw her new family following her, "It's just a few more blocks guys…" She turned and continued to walk uphill.

Her breathing increased as she noticed a street that was starting to call out her name. _"No, I don't want to see you again. I need to be strong and if I walk to you I know I won't make it…" _Even though she reminded herself to keep moving forward her feet wouldn't obey and she stopped in the middle of the cross-walk.

"May, what's wrong?" Leo put his hand on her shoulder. She shook her head, thanking that Leo was the one to pull her away. He noticed the odd look on her face and stopped to look back at April while his brother's and May carried on. April looked at the oldest turtle with tears down her cheek.

He immediately knew what was down that street, "Come on, let's not get separated." He patted April on the back and pushed her towards the others. '_That's where they died. May's house…'_

After another ten minutes, the sun started to set and the group looked at the gated fence of the cemetery. A guard stood from his seat on the other side of the cemetery. "May I help you-Oh, May Gibson. My dear!" The old man held his hand out to May. His eyes lit up once he saw the blonde girls face.

"Hey there Tommy. I bet you know why I'm here…" She held his old wrinkly hand. "May, I'm so glad to see you. An old man like me does not have very many friends left in this world and to see you makes me so happy." His white mustache smiled for him.

"I'm so glad to see you too…" She sniffed, "These are a few of my new friends from New York and my aunt who I live with in NYC." She nodded back to the group behind her. "Oh, very nice." He continued to look at May not paying attention to the others. "Come on in…I'll see you in a while." He opened the tall black gate and let her and the others in.

May waved to Tommy and then continued to walk. This time a bit faster than the others. "Hold on, May!" Raph called out as she headed out too far. Leo started to get nervous by the way she acted. "Go after her Raph!" He called out still leading April behind the others.

Raph nodded and ran until he got along side of the girl, "Why are you leaving us? We almost there?" But his answer went unnoticed until she stopped a few steps later. "This is it." She whispered and looked down at the three tombstones sticking up from the ground.

May couldn't move, the only thing that did were the tears rolling down her eyes to her cheeks. "May…" Raph placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at the words on the stones.

"Here lies Carol B. Gibson, a loving mother, daughter and friend. Josh D. Gibson Sr., a caring father, son and business partner. And Josh D. Gibson Jr., a curious and smart son and brother." May read aloud all three of the tombstones.

"They rest in peace now…sister…" April placed the palms of her hands in her face. She did not want the guys to see her so upset. After all, April did not have the opportunity to go to the funeral since she had been working for her crazy boss, Stockman.

May walked over to her mother's grave and held onto the top of the stone, "Hey mom." She knelt down. "Dad, Josh. I miss you, so much has changed since I last saw you guys here. I live with Aunt April now and she's been taking so good care of me. I got good grades this year…surprisingly." She paused and sighed, "And I made new friends. Really good friends. First, there are my friends at school, Anna, Lilly and Kala. They are so fun and I know you would have loved to meet them, mom. And then there are my best friends in the whole world. They came here to see you all, Raph, Donny, Mikey and Leo…" She wiped a tear from her cheek and sniffed. This time her voice became teary as she spoke through her cries.

"And Master Splinter is their dad and he's also taught me how to fight, and Casey Jones is our friend too and…and…" She lost it and so did the others. All four of the turtles had tears in their eyes as they stared at the graves.

May crouched in a ball and cried into her hands. "I miss you all so much!" She cried out and dug her fingernails into the grass.

Her breathing became louder as she tried to regain air through the tick sobs but she continued to squirm on the floor with her fingers completely in the dirt by this point.

Raph fell along side of her and rubbed her back as a tear fell from his face. He wanted to say something to her, anything, to comfort her and make the pain go away. But nothing came out, his voice escaped from him completely.

"But…" She sniffed and her cries stopped. "I'm becoming stronger." She smiled and wiped her eyes. "I'm becoming stronger to protect my new family. I'm sorry I couldn't have been there to protect you all, but I'm not going to let that happen to my new family." She pulled her fingers from the dirt and rested them on her knees. "They protect me, and I protect them. Without them, I know for a fact I wouldn't be here right now." She pushed Raph's hand away and stood up slowly from her position.

"When the time comes, one day we will meet again, whether it is here or somewhere else. I love you guys. Watch over me and my new family." She sniffed and bowed her head like she would after a fight in the dojo as a sign of respect. "I love you…" She whispered and then slowly stood straight up again completely composed.

But there was something strange that May felt. _"Someone…or something is watching me…I can feel it…" _She looked ahead past the graves and tombstones into the forest on the other side. There was something or rather someone there. Her eyes focused on the person and she watched the shrouded figure take a step back.

Raph stood up and looked over at May and then took a step back from the look in her eyes. "May, are you alright?" he asked scared by her serious face.

The figure called to her even though it said nothing, and she took a step forwards.

"Hey May! Is-" Raph asked again but she held her arm out to the side blocking him from taking a step from her. She took two more slow steps and watched the figure turn around and head into the forest.

_'I'm coming after you…' _She took a few more steps and then ran full speed towards the forest hoping over tombstones and graves.

"May!" The turtles and April cried out. "Go get her!" April looked at Leo as the rest of the boys chased after her. "I still need a moment…" Leo nodded and took off.

"There's something watching us…" She knelt down by her sister's grave. "Please watch over us big sister."


	21. Chapter 21

"You were never meant to die…" An eerie voice called out above her. "What?" she freaked out and looked above the tree tops. "Where are you! W-who are you?" She readjusted her coat.

"I am…" She turned around and saw a cloaked man with a hood looking at her. She tried to see his face but he backed away. She looked down at his feet and gasped as she saw none. "What are you?" she covered her mouth with her dirty fingers.

"I am…fate." It called out from above again but moved its head with every word as if it was talking. "You were not fated to die with your family, May Catherine Gibson. You, have a greater purpose on earth. Your family was only in the way." The voice made the hair on her arms stand up. She felt like something cold breathing on her neck and looked up and realized the creature had floated behind her.

She turned around and back up. "What do you mean?" She looked down as it peered into her face.

"You killed them." She whispered. "Your future did." The creature turned and floated towards the depths of the forest.

"No! Don't you leave me here! You killed them! If I would have known they would have died I would have killed myself! I should have protected them!" She ran in front of the creature blocking it from leaving.

"Think about your family. Would April be as she is now if you weren't with her?"

May thought about the time May fought against Hun blocking April from his attacks.

"Anna, Lilly and Kala would not be alive."

She thought about the time she forced the turtles to stop the gang wars from the surface.

"And the turtles. They fight to save you."

She thought about her best friends. About Leo and the night that he confessed he loved her.

"Where would they be without you? You still have other duties to accomplish." The creature stuck his covered arm towards her and a bony white hand clenched around her wrist. She screamed in pain as memoires of her year away from her parents flashed before her eyes. He let go and suddenly a fire surrounded May and the creature. May didn't know what to do or say.

"You are scared. Good." It then ran though May's body, knocking her down to the ground. "You are destined for greatness May Catherine Gibson…." The voice echoed out and the fire grew more powerful.

May screamed and stood to her feet. "How am I…?" She looked around for some place to escape but the flames started to enclose in on her. Tears poured out of her eyes but evaporated on her cheeks. "What do I do…?" She whispered and fell to her knees still terrified of the flames.

"LEONARDO!" She screamed out in desperation holding onto the top of her head. _"Fire…why is it always fire…? I hate fire! It killed my family, it burned down April's home." _She cried.

"MAY!" She looked up and saw Leo through the flames. "Don't worry I'll get you out of here!" He called out to her.

"You can stop it. Just do it." The voice called out from above once again.

May looked up. "I CAN'T DO IT! I'M AFRAID! LEAVE US **ALONE**!" she screamed the top of her lungs and when she opened her eyes all she saw was Leo standing in front of her. No flames.

She breathed heavily, "W-what?" she looked up at him as he caught her before her knees gave way. "May, what the-" Leo started but stopped when he noticed something coming towards him. "Who are you?" Leo reached behind and pointed his katana to the figure. He pulled May closer to him.

It nodded, "Greatness."

"Hey Leo! May!" The two heard Raph and the others calling.

"You… are fated, May." Leo looked down at the girl. She winced at his voice and a tear rolled down her face. Whoever this person was, Leo would not let it touch her. He stood her up and reached for his other katana in an attempt to attack the person. But as he did it disappeared from sight.

"May are you alright?"

"Hey your champion is here!"  
"May, what the heck happened?"

Leo's brothers questioned her. He turned to face the blonde girl and found her in such a distressed state of mind. "M-May?" He whispered putting his weapons away.

She looked up at him. She licked her lips and took a deep breath, "I-I…" She paused not finding the right words. "It said I was…destined for…greatness? That…my family…was meant to die." She covered her mouth again with her dirty fingertips, "Can we go…home? Please, Leo?" She held onto her forehead making her entire face dirty.

Leo walked over to her and wrapped both his arms around her. "Yea, let's go…" He whispered in her ear.

* * *

Everything seemed to be okay when the group got back to NYC. April left the group and hugged her precious niece goodbye for the week. "Only a few more weeks until school starts up again. Enjoy the rest of it kiddo!" She waved goodbye to her and the others.

May on the other hand seemed to be even more depressed and after an entire day of her moping around the lair, Leo couldn't take it anymore and neither could Raph. The red bandana turtle pulled his blue bandana brother aside the next morning.

"Leo, what the hell happened? You said some weird cloaked figure attacked May. There had to be something else. It had to have said something to her…"

"I know, Raph, she hasn't said anything…I just remember it saying 'greatness' and 'you are fated, May.' I don't know why though." He looked over at her sitting on the couch watching Mikey play his usual games. But she just stared at the TV instead of playing or commenting about it. "It definitely said something to her." Leo sighed.

"Hey everyone! Come over and help me work on the battle shell!" Donny yelled from the garage across the room.

"What do you mean, techno geek?" Raph placed his hands on his hips agitated by his brother.

"I mean I had an epiphany of ideas for our car. Now come on all of you!" He waved them to him.

Mikey moaned and paused his game, "Come on May, let's go see what he wants!" He leaped in front of her.

She half-smiled and stood up, "I guess so…" She walked over following the leaping orange bandana turtle. She stopped and then looked back to the two older brothers. "You guys coming?" She tilted her head questioning them.

They looked at each other and then followed her towards the garage.

The group had worked from the afternoon until the midnight in the garage fixing up the battle shell. So far May had started to return to her old self, laughing and joking with the guys. Around midnight everyone could feel the drain of sleep depriving them. "Donny you gotta stop having these techno geek brainstorms!" Raph laughed as stretched out his arms.

"Are you kidding? We are getting so much done on the Battle Shell! It's gonna be awesome!" He smiled and started to turn a screw.

May sat on top of the vehicle and yawned, "Donny, let's call it a night. The battle Shell is already great!" She smiled with her feet dangling down from the top of the car.

Just then a knock at the garage door to the surface franticly pounded, "Guys! Guys! Help please!" A female voice yelled from the other side. Everyone jumped from their position to the door and Raph opened the heavy steel door. "Angel?" He questioned as the dark red-haired teenage girl panted.

"Guys! You've gotta help me!" She ran over and hugged Mikey. He patted her head as she told the group her story. Apparently her brother had been missing for three days after he found gold at a construction site he had been working at. Everyone hopped into the Battle Shell and headed to the site her brother set off to.

"May, look at this…" She placed a small gold coin in front of the blonde's face. She took it an examined the coin, "Angel, this is dated 1611! Your brother really found buried treasure?" She looked at the girl.

She nodded, "I told him not to go back because I had a bad feeling about the place, but he didn't listen. That was three days ago." She cried into her palms. May felt horrible and patted the girl's shoulder.

"What did the police say?" Leo asked her.

"They said they were too busy dealing with the mess from the invasion to look for some guy on a treasure hunt." She wiped her eyes. Raph knelt next to her. "It's okay kid." He hugged her as she cried.

May looked at the coin in her lap. It didn't feel natural even as it shined with every move she made it turn.

"There it is! That's the building Don!" Angel pointed and Donny parked. "Talk about creepy central!" Mikey gasped. The group got out of the car and walked through the front doors of the mansion without any struggle.

"That's weird…" May wondered aloud. "What's that?" Raph faced her, "How is it that a building on Wall Street wouldn't have any security?" She looked up at the tall ceiling. "I got a bad feeling about this…" She looked back at him.

Her statement was answered as a scream came from Angel. "What was that?" She gasped. "What was what?" Donny questioned. "Oh I guess it was nothing, I'm just really freaked out I guess…" She sighed and then gasped again.

May watched the girl walk over to the wall and lift up a curtain pressing a triangle button. "Angel stop!" She ran over to the girl and grabbed her arm but it was too late.

A trap door from the center of the floor appeared right before the turtles. "Angel? How did you-" Donny looked back at her and she and May walked over to them.

"I-I don't know. I just sorta knew it was there." She looked frightened. May looked back at the girl and then down the staircase. "Gentlemen first this time." She waved the guys down.

As the group made their way down the tunnel they came at a stop to a giant circle wall with a pyramid with a circle at the top of it. "What does that say, Don?" Leo asked.

"Well, it's Italian. 'Abandon all hope. He who enters here.'" Donny read.

"See what did I tell you? Creepy!" Mikey shook.

May noticed the symbol on the coin Angel had given May earlier matched the one on the door too but before she could say anything Angel ran over to the wall.

"We've gotta find my brother! He could be anywhere!" She tried to push it open. "Angel! No!" Leo yelled out but it was too late. A red glow from the eye at the top of the pyramid started to glow and suddenly the gang came face to face with real life zombies!

"Is it just me? Or is this WAYYYYYYY off the creepy meter!" Mikey yelped. Raph leaped into action first trying to attack as many as he could while the other brothers joined in as well. May ran over to Angel and kicked a walking skeleton from grabbing onto her.

"You fools! You cannot kill the dead!" An old voice called out from the stair case. "Hurry and run this way!" He had a lantern and waved them towards the staircase.

They maneuvered their way through the dead walking zombies and up to safety as the man closed the trap door.

"What the shell is going on here?" Raph yelled at the man.

"Silence, you shouldn't have come here! If you truly want answers to your questions, then follow me." He walked off with his lantern guiding him and the others.

May looked over at Leo with a nervous face, but his small head nod was all she needed to confirm their safety with him.

The group made their way to a study and the old man turned off his lantern. "Uh, sir, aren't you the least bit freak out? About seeing us I mean?" Donny questioned the sanity of the man.

"I have seen many strange things in my life so I am not as scared as you may think. Let me tell you though, there is no good thing that comes from the treasure buried within."  
Angel stepped forward, "We aren't here for the money. We came to save my brother. Tall, brown hair…" sighed.

May stepped forward with the coin in her hands, "We have this coin, sir. Her brother found it here and came back looking for more." She held it up walking in front of the man. "That would have been about three days or so ago." He took it from her fragile hands.

"Yes, I gave him the same warning I give them all. But he ignored me and he will never return."

"Well then we will just have to bring him back by force!" Raph yelled holding onto his sais.

"Fools! You will not be able to stand the monster that lives below!" the old man started to tell the tale of how a meteor with an evil creature landed on earth centuries ago. The Indians had made a weapon from the stone that incased the creature so they could destroy it, but a foreigner destroyed the Native Americans and kept the creature alive. It had stayed in its position all the way to present day and the only way to stop it was to kill it with the Indian spear. The old man tried to many times, but could not due to his hold from the creature. "Do you still wish to face this beast?" He asked.

"We have to!"

"We don't have a choice." Leo and Raph answered for the group. The man smiled. "You have courage. Here take this." He tapped the wall and brought forth the spear from the story he had told them. "May it serve you in your time of need." He handed it to Leo and he nodded to them, "good luck."

The group headed down the trap door once again, this time without Angel. "May you shouldn't come too. You need to rest." Donny tried convincing her for the fourth time.

She growled, "For the tenth time, Donny, I am fine! I swear you guys never believe me sometimes." She was the first to walk down the tunnel.

"Well you've just been acting weird lately, and in San-" Mikey started but Raph covered his mouth. May looked down but continued to walk down the stairs.

"I am fine. I had a dream, that's all." She had tried to tell them she imagined the things she saw, but that didn't prove the fact that Leo had seen them too.

The red light started to glow once again and the dead zombies rose from their spots on the ground. "Back off!" Leo pointed the spear at them and then screamed running away. The circle wall opened for them and they followed Leo down the path.

"Hey, you guys believe that old guys story?" Raph asked the group.

"After those skeletons," Leo looked back, "I'm about to believe anything."

May looked up ahead and gasped as she noticed a red glowing ball in the center of the pit room. "What the heck is that?" She ran past Leo and the others and walked up to the glowing ball.

"Be careful May!" Leo warned and ran over to her. "Aw, I'm fine…" May waved him off and stared into the ball.

"That's gotta be the meteor the old man was talking about." Donny concluded. "Hey wait, look over this way." Leo pointed over to the wall of the cave. "What the heck is that!" Mikey screamed.

May looked over to him and gasped at the strange egg-like objects all on along the walls. Leo took out one of his katana and cut one of the eggs open. A war like skeleton fell from out of it as Mikey squealed.

"There are thousands of these eggs, if Angel's brother was in one of these; it could take us weeks to find him." Leo scanned the area.

May ran back over to the group. "This is so creepy."

"So what're we gonna do?" Raph twirled his sais in his hand but their answer came from a voice that filled the room. "COME TO ME!" the voice called out.

"What the-?" May started but she screamed in the middle of her sentence as an orange tentacle wrapped around her chest.

"May!" Raph jumped to cut her out of the monsters clutch but he tripped as another tentacle wrapped around his leg and up to his waist. Three other tentacles captured the others as well. May winced as the tentacle squeezed her tighter and tighter until blackness faded all around her.

May could feel the cold hard ground on her face and grime and dirt all over her body. Sitting up from the floor she looked around for the others in the cave, but none were in her sight. "May sweetie!" May turned around at the sound of her Aunt's voice.

"A-April? What are you doing here?" She stood and ran to her aunt.

April smiled, "I came to save you and the others. Come on lets go this way." She walked off from her. May raised an eyebrow. Somehow she didn't think this was the normal April.

"Aunt A? Is everything alright?" She asked crossing her arms. April stopped walking and slowly turned around, "You should be great full. The monster has chosen to be merciful to you and me. We can become rich and powerful beyond our wildest dreams." April's eyes glowed a bright red.

"April! What are you talking about?" May took a few steps back as the demented April walked towards her.

"Join me, May." April held her hand out to her niece.

"No! This is not real! It can't be! Guys!" she ran off in the opposite direction hoping to find the others. She found them, but like April, their eyes also glowed red too.

"Guys! No, not you too! Please, help!" She tripped over her feet falling on her bottom and held her head hoping to protect herself from them.

"May! May wake up! Can you hear me?" Leo's voice rang through her ears. She looked up but screamed as she saw Leo's eyes and his green hand reaching for her.

"Leo! Help, stop this!" She cried.

"This is a dream! Wake up!" she could hear him talking, but the Leo in front of her did not move his lips.

May opened her eyes awakening from the nightmare. She saw a red capsule around her and slime covered her body head to toe. "Wha-" May turned her head and then threw herself onto the blue bandana turtle that peaked his head in the capsule. "Leo, I'm so glad it was a dream!" She whispered.

He patted her back, "Me too." He whispered and helped her out of the egg. She looked at him and noticed he was also covered in the same slime she was.

"Okay, everyone is outta those creepy eggs!" Mikey boasted from the side of the two.

"Yuck, this is so disgusting…" Donny wiped off his arms and May looked at her own body. Her jean shorts and her pink shirt were definitely ruined now.

"Somehow that creature or whatever it is was manipulating our minds." Leo looked around the group.

"Let's just get Angel's brother and get the shell outta here!" Raph growled and everyone nodded.

"When I opened your shells they were glowing. It must have something to do with the creatures power." Leo looked around the room hoping to find another glowing egg. "There!" He pointed to a glowing red egg on the other side of the room. Raph ran over to the egg and cut it open instantly.

"No, stop! She's just a kid!" The guy squirmed inside the capsule. Raph and Donny pulled him out while May walked over and woke him up. "Huh? What the- who are you?" He blinked a couple of times at the girl.  
"Angel sent us here to rescue you. Don't worry, you are in good hands." She smiled and nodded to the others. Angel's brother looked up and screamed falling down. "What are you?" He stuttered.

"Don't worry, we are just a bad dream, just pretend that we aren't here." Raph smirked and May smiled at his tactic. Hopefully it would work until they got to the surface again. "Come on; let's get him out of here before…" May started to say but a rumble stopped her. "It's too late." She murmured as the orange tentacles from before started to chase after the group. One wrapped around May's tender neck and she fought against it to free herself. "Leo!" She called out and he looked over and tried to help her. "The spear! Get that spear!" She called out and it shook her violently. She screamed as it threw her to the floor resulting in a loss of May's consciousness.

Raph ran over to the girl. "May, get up!" He patted her back. His ninja sense kicked in as he swiftly stabbed the tentacle that tried to attack the two. "Come on you over grown piece of sushi!" He yelled out. May started to sit back to consciousness and clenched her fist from the pounding in her head. She looked up and saw Raph fighting for her. But her attention longed for Leo, scanning the room she found him near the glowing meteor and had the Indian staff in hand. She started to sit up, but fell back down when the ground beneath her started to rumble. Raph quickly ran to her side and picked her up. "The ground is about to-" He tried to finish but the ground crumbling beneath them spoke for him. He pushed off a piece of the falling ground and to a part that was stable.

May practically pushed herself out of his arms, "Raph, I'm fine. Let me go." She whined. He pouted evilly at her but she wasn't too concerned. Her attention turned to the giant squid-like creature attacking her new love interest, Leonardo.

He stumbled a bit but regained his composure and threw the spear at the head of the monster. A bright light blinded everyone and once it died down, the creature was nowhere in sight. "Ya hooo!" Mikey laughed.

"He did it!" May smiled and rubbed her arm.

"Guys, is everyone alright?" Leo looked over and asked the group. May raised a thumbs up to him and Raph nodded. "Come on spear turtle." Raph grunted and walked off in the direction they entered in through.

"What's up with him?" Mikey pointed to his hotheaded brother. May just shrugged and followed him. "Hey Raph?" She called out running towards and catching up with him.

He grunted as May frowned and ran in front blocking him. "What's up? Tell me. Is everything okay?" She held her hands out to stop him.

"I just want to go to sleep ok?" He pushed her along and continued on his way.

Angel ran over to her brother limp in Leo and Donny's arms. "David! Big brother, I'm so glad you are okay!" She hugged him and cried.

"Hey so where is that old guy?" Mikey asked from the other side of the study. Angel laughed, "You're standing in him."

Mikey looked down and noticed a pile of dust and the old man's clothes. He screamed and ran around the room. "Angel, was he that old guy he mentioned in his story?" May giggled. She nodded, "Yea, but I'm so glad you guys found David. Thank you so much guys!"

"Come on, let's go home! I've had more than enough weirdness for a lifetime!" Donny walked towards the entrance.

"Angel, you guys gonna be okay to walk home?" Leo asked. She smiled and nodded and led her very confused brother out of the building.

May and the turtles climbed into the Battle Shell exhausted for the night. "Uh, Donny, are you sure you can drive after being so tired?" Mikey whined.

"Quit whining you baby." Raph smacked him. "Wha? I'm tiredddddd." Mikey rubbed the spot on his head.

May laughed and closed her eyes relaxing in the chair. She must have gotten too comfortable because her head bounced back up after apparently dozing off. She sat up, wide eyed trying to fight off the sleep until she got to the lair.

Mikey laughed at her. "Hahaha, that was so freaking funny!" he clutched his side.

Raph was about to hit him again, but May stopped him, "Allow me." She smacked Mikey instead.

* * *

The next morning came too early for the gang. Master Splinter called for all five of them to begin a hard first half of the day training.

"Splinter-sensi" May rubbed her tired eyes walking out from the bathroom, "Can't this be an afternoon thing?" She wore a black athletic tank-top and dark green shorts.

She sat down on the mat and pulled her hair back. "Miss Gibson, the warrior is ready for anything at anytime. You will be wise to take heed in these words." He then raise his walking stick in attempt to attack the distracted girl.

But May had been paying attention, she jumped backwards from the ground and blocked Splinters stick from hitting her in the face.

"Go May!" Mikey cheered walking over to the dojo. May smiled, proud at her action and bowed in respect for her master.

"Now my students, let's begin!"

The six trained long and hard for the rest of the morning, but Donny had noticed something strange. May had usually been so angry and frustrated whenever his oldest brother would help or train her. Now, she seemed to be fine with his presence and almost ignore him and his other brothers. He didn't know what to say or what to do, he just knew that something was up between the two. And he wasn't the only one to notice. Raph had noticed too, and it pissed him off even more.

At the end of the session, May ran over to Splinter and whispered in his ear.

"Well, if that is what you would like to do, you may do as you wish. My stories are going to be on soon anyways." Splinter smiled and hobbled away.

May ran over to her suitcase in the TV area and came back to the dojo with her iPod and then tip-toed over to one of the standing punching bags. The boys started to head out of the dojo but they watched May as she sat down to put tape on her hands. Curious, Mikey ran over to sit next to her. "Whacha doing?"

She smiled and stood up. "I found this song and I thought of a really cool move that went with the beat of it. It's super cool, well, at least in my head that is." She stared at the bag and tried to figure out the best way to execute the move.

A green hand pounded on the bag scaring May from her thought. "This punchin bag ain't for immature little girls." Raph stared her down.

May laughed and put the headphones in her ears. "Well it's a good thing 'I ain't immature!'" May imitated the hot-head.

He growled and didn't move. "Come on Raph. Move please!" She sighed in annoyance but he refused to move one bit. As the song she wanted to listen to started she shook her head. "You better move."

"Make me-" Raph started but a foot flew in his face. He caught May's ankle and held her in her place. He caught a glance of her smiling and then the next thing he was on the ground with May pinning him down. "I win!" She smiled, her face close to his. He could hear the song escaping from the head phones in her ears.

"Hahaha! You got whipped Raphael! Gosh you're such a lame turtle!" Mikey laughed rolling on the floor taunting him.

Raph started to growl as his rage meter started to reach the limit. May had no time to react as the tables turned and Raph was the one to hold her down, even as she still was on top of him. "Ow, Raph! Stop!" She realized how pissed off he was starting to get even as Mikey taunted him more. He threw her off of him but luckily she had enough time to catch her balance. "What the-" She took off her headphones and stuffed them in her pocket along with her iPod. She looked back at Raph. He was breathing hard and his hands wrapped along his sais. "Mikey, cool it! Or I'll go over there and whip your ass too!" She yelled but it was too late to cool Raph as he charged at her with his weapons.

She screamed and tried to avoid him as best as she could. "Stop Raph!" She grunted but tripped backwards.

Luckily, two swords stopped the Sais in their tracks before the seriously hurt the blonde.

The two older brothers met in a growl between their weapons and they pushed off of each other. Mikey ran over and swooped up his friend before she became a victim once again.

"Stop this my son!" Splinter commanded from the other side of the room. May pushed off of Mikey and headed to the two. "Raph, I'm sorry. I thought we were playing around! You know I don't have anything to defend myself from your sais." She tried to reason with him.

"What were you thinking?" Leo put his swords back, "You could have seriously hurt her!"

"It wouldn't have mattered anyways! You woulda stopped me just like you always do, big brother!" Raph yelled. Leo looked puzzled. "Oh and don't pretend I don't know what's going on. I ain't as dumb as I look!" He threw his sais on the ground.

May felt nervous. "W-what?" She mumbled.

"Raphael. I suggest that you leave the air and come back once you have calmed down." Splinter looked pissed at his son. May shook her head. "All I wanted to do was train by myself." She ripped out the ponytail holder from her blonde hair.

"May where you going?" Mikey called back.

"I'm going to take a bath. Leave me alone!" She yelled out not looking back at any of the turtles.


	22. Chapter 22

She sat in the bathtub while the hot water erased the sweat and grime from her body. She couldn't believe that Raph would all of a sudden just snap on her like that and almost seriously hurt her. Then she thought about what he said just before Master Splinter excused him from the Lair.

_"Oh and don't pretend I don't know what's going on. I ain't as dumb as I look!"_

She sat up and poured shampoo on her hair, _'Does he know about Leo and I? How could he? It's not like Leo and I have kissed or done anything while they were with them. _

She finished and stared at her naked body in the mirror. She examined the muscles in her torso and marveled at how defined her arm muscles were. Sure she had muscles before from gymnastics and from being somewhat skinny, but now she was lean and toned.

She looked at her stomach and outlined the six pack that was starting to form, "Damn I look good." She laughed and threw on her clothes before she became a narcissist.

She slowly opened the door to the lair and looked around to see what the guys were up too. They weren't in sight so she opened the door all the way and walked to her bag to search for her phone.

"Miss Gibson, may I speak with you?" Splinter called out from his room. May rolled her eyes only imagining what he would want to talk about. "Coming sensei." She hid her phone in her pocket and walked over to him.

Once inside his room he stared at the girl as they sat in a meditative position. "Uh, Splinter…why-" She started but he answered for her.

"Miss Gibson, you are becoming very talented in ninjutsu. Even though you have very little training I am considering the specialization of a weapon for you."

May face lit up. "A weapon, Master Splinter?"

"Yes. But I am not sure what it will be. You and my sons often fight with many different enemies and it is vital that you have a way to protect yourself."

May smiled from ear-to-ear. "Splinter you don't know how much-"

"But you must promise me that you will only use this to fight and to defend yourself and the ones you love. This will not be a toy, or something to show off." He sternly looked at her. "Of course, sensei. I would never do anything like that!"

He smiled at the girl and then waved her away but she would not move. "Uh, Master Splinter…about Raph, is he-?"

"Raphael has always had a temper on his shoulder. Even the slightest of things can upset him." He responded.

"I know but…" May didn't know how to say what was on her mind.

"My sons enjoy your company more than anything in the world, Miss Gibson. Whatever is going on between you and Leonardo, Raphael will just have to cope with his own conscious." Splinter stood up leaning on his stick.

May shook her head, "Master, I don't want Raph to cope with anything by himself. He's my friend. And-and, there's nothing between me and Leo." She hoped she wasn't too obvious.

Splinter smirked, "Well, realize those two have always argued about anything. Even as young children. You must figure out for your own self who is right." Apparently she had been too obvious. _'Wait a minute, what? Pick between Leo and Raph? How could I? They are both…my best friends…' _She stood up bowing and then left Splinters room.

Before Mikey had a chance to annoy her, May had her cell phone to her ear. "Anna? Hey girl it's May. Can we please hang out tonight? I need major girl time…" She plugged her exposed ear from the guys. "Okay, see you there! Bye!" She hung up and glared at Mikey.

"Woah. Don't go all Raph on me!" He laughed but she just shook her head. "I gotta get some girl time. You guys stress me out." She put on some shoes and a jacket.

"When will you be back?" Donny asked from his lab.

"Where are you going?" Mikey placed his hands on his hips pouting at his friend.

She growled. "What are you? My mom or something-" She stopped mid-sentence as her eyes grew bigger and tears formed.

"May?" Mikey whispered placing a green hand on her shoulder snaping her out of the trance.

"I-I'm sorry." She shook her head and put on her jacket heading out the lair. "I'll be back later. Bye guys."

* * *

Anna and May met at a café Anna had wanted to try for a couple of weeks now in Times Square. They had to stick close to one another since it was summer and the streets filled all types of tourists.

"So, what's up girl? I love hanging out with you, but why did you sound so upset? Is everything okay?" She asked after the two ordered their food.

"Yea. I don't know. I've just been hanging out with some of my Aunts friends and they are super awesome, but I think I might have a crush on one." She sighed resting her cheek on her hand.

Anna's eyes light up. "Ohhhhhhh! A romance! May, this is awesome."

May sighed again, "Yea. Well, it's not…just one."

Anna choked on her water. "What? Excuse me? Did I just hear that May has a fling with two guys?" She wiped her mouth off, "Do they know each other?"

May nodded with no emotion. "OH MY GOD! You are sooooo scandalous!" Anna smiled.

"Here you are ladies. Cesar Salad with chicken for Anna, and Strawberry Fields Salad for May." The waiter placed two giant salad bowls in front of each girl. "Anything else I can get you?"

Anna shook her head, "No unless you have a cure for scandal in your pocket!" May kicked Anna's shin as the male waiter laughed. "Enjoy your meal ladies."

"Okay, so who are they?" Anna dug into her meal.

"Well, they are…um…brothers." Anna choked again. "May! This just gets better and better! Go on!"

"Okay, and the oldest one, Lee told me a couple weeks ago he loved me." She took a bite and finished. "And then today the other brother kinda flipped out and mentioned he knew what was going on and that he isn't as dumb as he looks. I just don't know what to do. I've never really talked to Rap- Ray as much as I do to Lee. And Lee said he loved me."

"Did you say you loved him back?" Anna asked with a mouthful. May shook her head. "Well then you really don't have a commitment with him. Do you love Ray?"

May thought about Raph. Did she love him? "I don't know…"

"Do you love Lee?"

May thought about Leo. How he confessed to her and how many times he had protected her in the past. "Again, I don't know… I love them both…" She took another bite as the girl's stared at each other in silence.

"Well, you're gonna have to figure it out soon. You can't keep them both thinking you love the other. That will make it worse."

"But I don't want to hurt one of them." May couldn't stand to see one upset especially because they were brothers. Then she thought about Donny and Mikey. '_I don't even want to explain to her about them…'_

"It's better than making them fight with each other. If you pick than at least one knows you weren't trying to lead them on." Anna tried to help May understand.

"Yea…I just don't know which one…" May looked out at the billboards and people that roamed the streets. One sign caught her attention, "Chicago…"

Anna looked confused and then looked up at the sign. "That's it! I'm taking you to go see it!" May looked back at the strawberry blonde. "What? No! I was just-"

"Girl, you are so distressed right now. You need to get your mind off of everything." Anna smiled as the two finished their food.

* * *

The two sat in the balcony of the theater since their cheep student tickets only offered it. Nonetheless, they were there watching the scandalous show May had never seen before. She watched and loved every single minute of the show. How the women dominated over the men that had cheated them and how the main character eventually made it big despite killing a guy she had an affair with. When the show ended May didn't want to leave.

"Come on silly! We better leave before it gets too late out." Anna dragged her out of the seat.

They walked along the back roads of the streets to avoid tourists. "So I take it you liked the show?" Anna smiled with her hands in her jacket pocket.

"Yea! It was brilliant!" May looked behind her at all of the lights from Times shining in the black sky. "I've never seen a Broadway show before and that was excellent!" May smiled looked at her friend.

"Yea, my favorite is Wicked and then Lion King would be my second!" Anna smiled and then looked at the ground. "May I wanted to tell you something…"

May looked back at her friend scared about what she was about to say. "Kala isn't going to our school anymore. She called me last week and said she's moving. But she wouldn't tell me where."

May stopped and faced her, "What? Why?"

Anna shook her head. "I don't know but I've heard some rumors that she's not leaving at all, that her parents are making her drop out or she is dropping out." May looked down and thought, "That's weird. Why would they let her or make her?" "That's what I said." Anna agreed and they continued to walk.

"She got a tattoo, too." She laughed. May smiled, "Really of what?"

"I don't know, some type of dragon thing. You know she has other ones too. She just has them so that no one can see them. But this one was on her forearm and it wrapped around it. Totally tacky." May stopped in her tracks. "Anna…what color was it? The dragon I mean."

Anna raised her shoulders, "I don't know… black I guess. I didn't see it, Lilly did." May nodded and they continued on their way.

As they passed by one of the alleys that was close by the train station they needed to get too.

"Put that in the box, Hun wants us to get the best of the best for the purple dragons." May heard a voice echo down the alley. She stopped and ran back and hid next to one of the buildings that lead down the 'hallway'.

"May!" Anna whispered and hid next to her. "What are you doing?" She panicked. May covered her mouth. "Be quiet. You don't have to come, but I want to check this out." She ducked down and ran behind a large dumpster. Anna looked around and then followed her friend.

"The purple dragons are bad! Remember!" She argued at the blonde.

"Yea, so shut up!" May looked out trying to see what they were doing. They had a group of people caring out boxes from a door in the back of a building. "What the hell is that giant bastard Hun doing anyways? I never see that oaf anymore…" One of the members said.

"Just shut ya trap and bring that shit in. We got other things to do!"

"Don't Hun work for that metal guy? So don't that mean we work for him too?" May assumed the 'Metal guy' would probably be the shredder.

"Didn't you hear what he said?" A female voice yelled. May's ears perked up. "Hey that sounded like-" Anna went to turn to face the gang but in the process she knocked over a trash can near the dumbster.

_'What the heck? Did I bring Mikey's twin along with me or something?' _May sighed.

"Oi! There's someone there!"

"Bring 'em here!"

May stood up and pushed Anna behind her. "Anna, run!" May commanded.  
"But May, those people. They'll hurt you! No! They'll kill you!" She cried as two familiar purple dragons made their way out from the shadows.

"'Ey! It's dat girl! Da girl dat hangs around them freaks!" One pointed.

"Yea. The hot girl though. There's others. Like that bitch Angel!"

May clenched her fists. "You shut up! What are you doing?" She yelled at the two as they revealed pipes in their hands.

"May!" Anna screamed but May had pushed her out of the alley. "Run Anna! Don't look back just RUN!" May then charged after the two.

"You just a dumb girl! What can-" One of the dragons started to yell but May shut him up with a kick square in his face and throwing him into the brick wall.

She punched the other in the gut and then knocked him down to the ground taking his pipe out of his grasp.

"Get that bitch!" The leader of the mission yelled.

May fought her way through the men with the pipe and just when she thought the battle had been won, a curve ball threw her for a huge loop.

"Hello May. Good to see you…" the female voice from before walked out from the shadows. May dropped the pipe gasping at the black-haired, small framed girl.

"K-Kala!" May cried out staring at her friend.

She smiled twisting a chain in her hand. "The one and only." May looked at her forearm and just like Anna had told her earlier a dragon tattoo wrapped around her limb. But it was indeed purple.

"Kala what are you doing with them! They are bad people!" May couldn't believe she would have to fight against her friend.

"Just got initiated. Guess Anna told you I had to quit school huh?" She walked closer to her friend.

"Kala, you dumb bitch. Finish her off!" The leader yelled. "She friends with those freaks we told you about."

Kala widened her eyes. "May, you know them?" May assumed she was talking about the turtles. "So they are the ones you always hung out with during the year." She pointed everything making sense for her now.

"Kala, stop this please! Don't make this mistake!" May tried to reason her friend but it was too late. One of the guys she had hit from earlier picked up a pipe hitting her in the back of the head.

"May!" Kala screamed out but she didn't respond. She had been knocked out and defenseless against New York's most notorious gang.

* * *

Leo overheard Master Splinter and May's conversation from earlier and he was happy to hear that she would be receiving a weapon in the near future. She had worked so hard lately that she deserved it. And then he heard Splinter talking about May having to choose between him and Raph. That pissed him off.

He heard May leaving saying to Mikey and Don she needed some 'Girl time' and that the guys were stressing her out. As much as he would have loved to go out and watch over her he decided not in case she found out about him.

After an hour, Leo made his way out of his confinement in his room and ate some leftover pizza. An hour after that, Raph came back home.

Raph walked over to the TV room towards a dueling Mikey and Don on their game station, "Where's May?" He crossed his arms.

"Oh, she went out with her friend…uh, Anna I believe." Donny didn't pay him any attention. "Oh! I just kicked your shell Mikey!" He laughed.

Raph growled at his younger brothers and walked to the kitchen. Leo wanted to confront him, but then again, he thought about what Master Splinter said and it pissed him off again.

Around 2 a.m. Mikey and Donny had called it quits and were itching to get out on the streets. "Come on Leo! Let's go running! We haven't done it in a long time!" Mikey begged.

"Yea, Leo! I'm wanting to go out too!" Donny actually agreed with Mike.

Leo sighed and thought about May out on the streets. He didn't want to leave and then for her to get to the lair all alone, then again, May wasn't scared easily. "All right. Raph! You coming?" He yelled to his brother in his room.

A couple of seconds later Raph jumped down from the second level. "Why not huh?" And with that, the turtles were off.

* * *

The brothers hopped from roof to roof enjoying the night life. They managed to may their way off course almost near Times Square, a high traffic people area. "Hey guys, we should probably head back. We don't want to get spotted since lots of tourists come around here." But Leo's comment went unnoticed as the turtles heard a female scream from below. They ran over to the edge and watched as a distraught girl ran towards a security guard.

"Please help me! My friend, she's back there still!" The guard tried to calm the strawberry-blonde girl but she burst into tears. "Please, don't leave her there with the purple dragons!" The guards eyes widened and he refused to help her but the turtles ran into action at the direction the girl pointed her friend was in. They all jumped from the rooftops and into the shadows. Two dragons rubbed their heads and looked around the alley before they got into their van. Another one came out from the back of a building with a female dragon. "What do you mean you won't work while she's here! This girl is our ticket to may it big with Hun!" He yelled at the young girl.

"I'm not gonna hurt my friend." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

He raised his hand and smacked her across the cheek. "You will, or your family will face the consequences." He grabed her arm with the infamous purple dragon tattoo wrapped around it. "You made a commitment with us, you can't go back on it now! Got it!" He threw her arm and headed to the van. "Besides, this girl will be a huge bargaining chip for Hun and the metal guy with those freaks-" He shut the door and the van drove off.

Within an instant the turtles ran from out of the shadows. "You don't think he meant-?" Mikey asked nervous.

Donny sighed. "They have May."


	23. Chapter 23

The turtles raced from the rooftops following the van that held their blonde human friend captive. After a good fifteen blocks or so, the van pulled into an abandoned ally: The infamous headquarters of the purple dragons.

"We need to stay in the shadows guys, that way we don't put May in any danger." Leo stopped his anxious brothers from leaping down to rescue their friend. It killed him a little inside to know that she was probably being hurt or at least restrained in the van and to not save her right away was going to be a painful sight.

The driver opened the door caring a big box as well as the black-haired girl being yelled at before exited the car from the passenger side. She also held in her arms another big box. The back of the van opened and two men exited from the vehicle. "Goddamn this bitch is freakin' annoying!" A voice shouted from the inside dragging May by the restraints holding her arms behind her back. She attempted to talk but a strip of duct tape over her mouth wouldn't allow the sound to come through.

"She's pretty cute though." One male said laughing and pointing to another.

As soon as the man dragging May from the car let her down, she round-house kicked the man next to her and bolted out from the alley as fast as she could. The men had forgotten to tie her legs apparently.

"Go, May! Run!" Mikey whispered-cheered under his breath and prayed that she could make it out without getting caught.

Leo noticed the men reaching in the van for ropes; another picked up a metal pipe and threw it quickly at her back. He wanted to jump and save her, but it was too risky now that a purple dragon entered from the headquarters with a gun in one hand and a pocket knife in the other.

"Leo!" Raph whispered urging his brother to fight as May fell to the floor after the pipe hit her.

She landed on her right shoulder, luckily turning at the last moment so that her head wouldn't take the blow, but she didn't move. The pain from the hard concrete must have been terrible.

The men with ropes ran over and tied her legs together and then tied her thighs, restraining her as best as they could.

She tried to muffle something from out of the tape that closed her mouth, but the thugs just yelled at her, "You stupid bitch!" one picked her up by her left shoulder and dragged her to the doors of the HQ.

"You all right man?" One of the men asked the guy May had kicked.

He rubbed his head and stood up, "Ima kill that freakin' girl! No, first, Ima fuck the shit outta her. Then Ima slit her throat, and then Ima fuck her again!" He started to walk through the doors. However, a very, very, very pissed off Leonardo had ignored his own advice and jumped down as soon as the thug mentioned touching May.

"Oi, what the hell is-" The guy took a step back as Leo shut the door to the entrance of the HQ still continuing to take to the shadows.

"Um, dude…" The man following behind the thug pointed to three more shadows that followed the first.

"What did you just say about May?" Leo calmly asked in a spooky way. The two dragons took a few steps back. "What…we didn't say nothin', I promise…" The one thug stuttered as Raph took a step forward revealing himself to the men.

"Oh really?" He twirled his sais in one hand. "Cuz it sounded like you were about to get the shit ripped out of your face for threatening our friend." The two men didn't stand a chance as Leo charged at them followed by Raph and Mikey. Donny kept to the shadows trying to figure out a way to find their female companion.

"Hey guys, you done?" Donny looked back in the alley once he had discovered his route. His brothers sheathed their weapons looking at the turtle. "I found a way to get to the holding cell that they kept Casey in that one time a couple months ago. Hopefully, if they are as dumb as they look, they are going to put her there and not realize these two are missing. Put them in the corner in the shadow."

Raph was already ahead of the game as he picked the two up by the collars of their shirts and threw them in the corner.

Donny smiled and nodded, "This way. Follow me."

* * *

May felt the cold hard ground against her face as the dragon that dragged her from the outside threw her into a holding cell in the headquarters of the purple dragons.

"Be a good little girl and stay there and rot in this cell!" He yelled out and closed the door shut behind her. She had been completely tied up and restrained this time that she had no energy left in her to sit up and face the front of the cell.

May was confused, tired, and heartbroken. _'Why would Kala resort to working for them?' _She thought about her friend working for these thieves. She wanted to cry and just rot in the cell like the dragon had told her, but deep down she knew that she would be okay. Why she thought this, she'd never know, but she was not one to second guess herself whether it was on a test or in life situations.

She closed her eyes and controlled her breathing as if she were in a meditative state; she started to imagine a beautiful forest side that had a beautiful waterfall and pond deep in its core. She imagined herself swimming in the pond and relaxing as she floated in the water.

"Gimme your sai, I'll prick the lock." She heard a whisper that brought her out of her dream-like state. She attempted to turn her head around to the noise but it was no use.

"I'll do it, shell-for-brains!" She heard a familiar raspy voice. She attempted to mumble out a few words to her green friends but she couldn't make out what she was trying to say as the duct-tape still closed her mouth.

She heard a small metal prick sound and then the rushing of feet coming towards her and then a hand placed on her right shoulder. "May, you okay?" Raph asked her worriedly and she nodded.

"Don't worry girl, we got ya!" Mikey ran to her front and carefully peel off the tape on her mouth while Raph popped the lock on her hand restraints. She moaned as her stiff arms flopped from their position and gasped as much air as she could once the tape escaped her lips. She took a few more breaths and then pushed her body up. Leo had been working on the thick ropes that restrained her bottom half.

May looked up at Mikey and smiled, "Thanks!" She looked back at the other two. "How'd you guys find me? I was all the way down in Times!" She smiled and suddenly was picked up from the orange-bandana turtle.

"We just like to follow you wherever you go!" He laughed and May gave a concerning look at him. "No, uh, I'm just kidden!" He retaliated his statement.

"We were on a training run and the dragons said something about a girl being a bargaining chips for the 'freaks' as he put it. We figured he meant us." Leo stated as a concerned look grew on his face.

"Donny, let's get the shell outta here!" Raph put his sai back in his belt and ran over to the techno turtle. Donny nodded, "Right, it should just be over here. This way." The others followed with May still in Mikey's arms. They all kept silent as they tried to escape from the HQ of their enemies.

"Where do you think you all are going?" A female voice called out behind the group just as they were about to escape. May gasped as she recognized the voice as Kala's. She pushed herself off of Mikey and faced her old-friend.

"Kala, why are you doing this?" She begged. "Please come with us!" She looked into the eyes of the girl and hoped there was still a part of her that May could relate to.

Kala closed her brown eyes and shook her head. "I'm bound by the bonds of dragonhood. And I can't let you escape, May. You, or these freaks." She opened her eyes, this time they were as cold as dry ice.

May looked behind her at her friends and then back to Kala, "Please we can protect you. You can get rid of the tattoo and come stay with us. Please I-"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU, MAY!" Kala interrupted the girl, "I'm a part of this group now. I like it here so don't tell me what to do with my life! You never cared about me before, so why should you care now." Kala caught up with her breath and then looked behind May at the turtles.

She gasped as she took a better look at the mutants and took a step back. "You call those things you're friends?" She pointed at the turtles chuckling. May looked behind her shoulder and then back at the girl, "Yes, they are my best friends."

Kala then looked liked something had just clicked in her head, "They are the ones you always used to hand out with all year huh? You were always too busy to be with us, you're _normal_ friends, but obviously we aren't freaky enough for you."

Raph started to growl and walk over to the girl but May held him back. "Just stay out of this you guys." She said coolly and Raph grunted. "Get your ass kicked then." He pouted and walked back.

May looked down and shook her head. "I won't fight you."

Kala crossed her arms. "Oh really? You sure about that?" She laughed.

May nodded and continued to look at her feet, "Yes, and they won't either. I won't hurt you. You are my friend whether you want to believe it or not."

Kala gave May a dirty look, "Oh really? I saw the way you beat the shit out of the others and you won't defend yourself against me then, huh?" Kala walked slowly over to the blonde.

"No." May closed her eyes, her hands down by her sides.

"Fine then. How about this!" Kala slapped May's right cheek forcing May to fall to the left. She tripped over her feet and then regained her composure to face her friend.

"May! What the hell!" Raph yelled as she stood up once again.

"No guys! I'm going to get through to her. Just…just go on. I'll find a way out!" She looked back and waved them on.

"We won't leave you." Leo answered and nodded to her. "Remember what you have learned." May nodded and looked back at Kala.

"So, you want more huh?" Kala made a fist and ran to May punching her in the gut. She fell slightly and then stood up clutching her stomach. "And take this!" Kala punched May everywhere she could until the girl fell to the floor clutching her now forming bruises.

"Get up and fight me damnit!" Kala yelled down to her former friend. She looked at the mutant turtles, "If she won't fight, maybe you will!" She went to punch Leo but he caught her fist just before her attack hit. Kala gasped as he squeezed her fist even causing her knuckles to crack.

She pulled her hand away and gave them a frightened look. Suddenly, May started to stand up. She was breathing heavily and everyone could tell she had to have been in a great amount of pain, yet she continued to be dead set on not hurting her friend.

"Like I said, I won't hurt you. What happened that made you turn to the dragons?" May wiped a stream of blood coming from her nose.

Kala switched her looks between May and the turtles. "I-I-I…I'm fine…" Kala then wiped a tear from her eye. "Go." She looked at May. "If you come back, you won't be so lucky. Hurry." And with that warning Kala walked off in the opposite direction.

May smiled as her plan worked. She looked back at her friends, "Come on guys let's get out of here." She smiled as the nodded.

"Wow May, you completely went master splinter on that one!" Mikey patted her on the back.

Leo nodded, "I agree Mikey, that was awesome, May!" He smiled at her.

May and the other's started to follow Donny through the corridors to the exit. They ran as fast as they could to avoid any contact with any other purple dragons.

Even as May pushed her body to go forward, she was not like her mutant friends. Her body could not regenerate as fast as theirs and her bruises and cuts were starting to really affect her. _No, just a little bit farther…_ She thought not wanting to stop their progress.

Her body said otherwise: her eyes were the first to go as she slipped into darkness yet she kept pressing on. She then felt her legs give away and she felt the ground against her chest and hands.

"May! May!" She faintly heard Leo yelling in front of her before she fell into complete darkness

* * *

"That was so freakin' retarded. I don't know why the hell May would hang around someone like that girl."

May picked up on Raph's conversation and slowly she started to come back from her darkness. She could feel her body being lifted by one of the guy's but she couldn't tell who without opening her eyes. She knew it wasn't Raph since his raspy voice came from in front of her and it didn't feel like Leo either. He had a certain rhythm to the way he walked and he held her a certain way. So from that she could assume it was either Don or Mikey.

"Raph…" Leo warned his brother's statement.

"What. She freakin' does this all the time. When she wakes up-if she ever wakes up, Ima give her a piece of my mind."

May growled in the arms of one of the turtles opening her eyes and turned her head to the red bandana turtle. "Go on Raphael. What do you want to tell me?" She pushed out of Donny's arms and walked towards Raph.

"May, don't push it…" Donny held onto her arm to try to stop the blonde girl from making a mistake. She smacked his hand off glaring at him evilly.

"Alright den, little missy. I'm sick of you freakin' gettin us into these types of damsel in distress rescue missions. And to make it worse, you pull some stunt that almost gets you killed. What type of moron do-" May had enough of his yelling and pushed his chest from out of her way, walking forwards.

Raph looked taken aback at first and then growled and ran forward to clutch her wrist in her place. "Don't you walk out on me!"

May turned back around to push his hand off of her wrist but his grip was too strong. "Let me go, you hot-headed green ass shell-for-brains! Do you honestly think I enjoy being a damsel in distress all the time! And for your information," tears started to form in her eyes as she yelled continuously to the turtle. "If your brothers had turned against you, you wouldn't fight them would you? There was no way I was going to harm my friend. Even if she doesn't think we are friends."

May pulled her arm away harder and Raph let go. "Why are you always yelling or angry at me? If you didn't want to help me, you didn't have to, you big green jerk!" She glared at him and his other's behind him for a moment and then shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just need to go home-"

"What and avoid us for a few more days again!" Raph yelled again.

May looked behind her while Leo started to shake his head walking over to his brother, "Stop this Raph." But Raph pushed Leo to the side of him continuing to tower over May.

"Go away Raph! I'm just so done talking-er rather yelling at you!" She took a few steps backwards but Raph continued, "Your done with me, fine!" Raph threw both his sais into both of the opposite walls, "I'm done with you." And he walked pass her leaving his weapons behind.

May stood there completely awestruck by his temper. She shook her head and felt hopeless as tears rolled from her eyes. "I-I'm…" May started but then ran off in the opposite direction of Raph.

Donny and Mikey turned to their older brother. "What do we do now?" Mikey asked him looking down both ends of the sewer. Leo sighed shaking his head, "Go after Raph. Just try to calm him down. I'll go with May." And with that he ran off.

Donny looked at his green feet in the sewer water not knowing what to say in the awkward silence with his brother. Mikey removed Raph's sais from the walls, placing them in his belt for safe keeping, "Well, guess we better go find Raphy. Don I don't know how much more of this I can take." He sighed as the two walked along side another.

"I agree… I wish those two brother's of ours weren't so stubborn. That would make everything so much easier."

May ran out of the sewer out into the streets not daring to look back. All she wanted to do was get out of the sewer to a place where normal girls live their normal lives every day. But May's life was not normal. Not in the least bit. She was in love with two mutant turtles and her life was just one big soap opera after the other it seemed like.

She stopped running after what seemed like forever and then started to die into a jog and then a fast walk. The more her feet moved, the less pain she could concentrate on.

She soon came to a dead end through a neighborhood apartment complex, but that would not stop her. She ran to the back and climbed up the fire ladders to the top of the building.

"I can't believe that jerk! He doesn't even know Kala, how dare he say all those mean things about her!" She sat on the ledge wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"I know, he can be a real pain in the ass some days."

May gasped and turned around to see Leo walking towards her, "Welcome to my life." He sat down without taking his eyes off of her.

She grunted and then took a deep breath and turned her head away from the turtle.

"You know, we never got to talk the other night. Or the night before that." Leo twiddled his thumbs.

"I know. But I'm pretty sure everyone knows it by now. Including Splinter. Leo laughed, "I wouldn't have doubted that. Even as a kid, none of us could keep a secret from him. But May," she could feel her heart beat in her throat as he continued.

"I feel like you are keeping something from me. Tell me, do you like Raphael too?"

May closed her eyes; it was the one thing she had hoped he would never ask her.

That the question would never cross his mind.

But it did, and she would have to answer.

Sighing she opened her eyes again, "How can I not love both of you. I love you and all of your brothers. It's just that…that well…" She took another breath, "how can I love someone who I'm secretly afraid of. Raph can be scary, I can't predict what he will do sometimes. But Leo…" She looked deep into his eyes, telling his soul her true feelings, "I know you would never hurt me. You've protected me so many times I know I can always depend on you. Leonardo, I love you." She smiled.

Leo smiled and hugged her tightly and then snaked his arm behind her head pulling the back of her neck to his face. Their kiss was passionate, almost as if they had been together for years and knew the other's rhythm. Leo was the first to pull away from the kiss with the biggest grin May had seen.

She giggled, "Why so happy?"

Leo chuckled as well, "I've been waiting for you to say that forever it feels like, Come on we better get back to the lair." He stood up and offered her a hand. "Hop on my back, you need to take it easy for a while." She nodded and climbed onto his big shell hugging his neck tightly as they soar through the roof tops of New York.

"Leo? Is there any way you can take me to Anna's? I need to make sure she is okay." May whispered in his ear. He nodded and then changed direction towards the girl's house. Once they arrived May pointed to an alley Leo could wait near until May was finished checking up on her friend.

"MAY! You're alive!" Anna bear hugged May after answering the door. "Come inside quick before you get us into more trouble!" Anna sat her down in the kitchen, her mother was sitting at the table as well. "So what happened? Where Kala?" Anna offered May a glass of orange juice.

"Well, it's like Lilly said, she's a purple dragon now."

Anna's mom coughed, "We could call the police and attempt to get her out of the situation with that awful gang." She suggested.

May shook her head swallowing her drink, "I don't think it'll be that easy. Besides, the purple dragons aren't people you want to get involved with. They are the type of people that will hunt you down. I just don't know why she got involved with them in the first place." May sighed and took another sip.

"Well, I'm just glad you got out of there decent looking." Anna patted May's sore shoulder. "Ooops, sorry. What the heck happened? They beat you pretty bad. How'd you get outta there?" Anna asked examining May closer.

"Lee saved me." She lied. "He's actually waiting for me, so I'd better go." She stood up thanking them for the glass of juice.

"Wait May!" Anna ran out the door shutting it softly. "Is he still here? Can I meet him?" She whispered looking around.

May hesitated, "Well…"

"So, does this mean your choosing him over Ray?" She smiled.

May looked up at the sky trying to see pass the light pollution, "Yea, I think so." She smiled looking back at the strawberry blonde.

"Well then, I guess I'll leave you guys alone. Oh and don't forget about school next Monday! Let me know if you want to go back to school shopping with Lilly and me!" Anna then shut the door waving to her friend.

"Leo?" May walked over to the shadow area looking around for her mutant. She then felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pulling her into a strong one handed hug. "Right here."

She turned to face him giving him a sweet kiss as a reward for waiting. "Let's just go to April's, I really don't want to stay at the lair tonight." She offered wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sure, but where will I sleep?"

May giggled. "With me of course."

* * *

"Hey Aunt A!" May walked through the front door. "Oh and Casey." She huffed as she noticed two startled adults on the couch.

"May," April wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. "What are you doing here?" She wondered.

"Oh, well I just wanted some alone time from the guys. They are like children you know." She smiled walking to the kitchen.

"Do you want any food? I haven't been to the store yet this week." April stood up from the couch.

"Nah, it's okay April all I need is this bag of chips, water and this pack of cheese. Good night!" She smiled and then walked over to her room as fast as she could.

Throwing the food on the bed she turned on the TV and then walked over to the window.

She peaked through it and then slowly opened it letting in the giant turtle. "Snacks?" She smiled pointing to the bed.

"Thanks, this should be fine." He closed the window softly and then joined May on the bed.

"Thanks Leo, I know you'd rather be in your bed, but I just can't see that stupid hot head right now." She took a bite of one of the cheese sticks.

"That's okay, I don't think it would go over well if you two were in the same room right now anyways. Besides," He hugged her once again. "I want you for the night."

May blushed and finished eating. "well 'Tank' you." She said in a very girly voice. "I'm gonna change. Wait just a sec." She rolled off the bed and to the closet grabbing just some casual shorts and a shirt to sleep in. "Be quiet." She whispered and then opened the door to change in the bathroom across from the room.

Once she finished changing and brushed her hair pulling it into a messy bun, she tiptoed pass her smooching Aunt and Casey and to her room.

"Ugh, Casey and April are getting it on." She smiled and then jumped on the bed.

Leo smiled and then noticed the marks on her legs from the ropes that the purple dragons held her down with. "Are you okay?" He pointed.

She examined the newly noticed wounds and shrugged. "More battle wounds I guess. I don't have amazing regenerating cells like you do." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Leo smiled and munched on the snacks. "At least you're human."

"Oh yes, because being human has gotten so very far in life. Heck, we know the shredder isn't human, and he won't freaking die for anything! Stockman was human, and now he doesn't even have a body. He's just brains and an eye. One eye!" She smiled trying to make a point.

"Yes, but I'd give anything to be normal." He cuddled the human girl. "I'd give anything to be strong like you." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Or to be able to defend myself better."

"May, don't listen to Raph or the others. You _are_ strong. You can fight against the same bad guys we do. You just have to believe in yourself." She nodded and then turned around to face the tv, while still sitting in his lap. The repetitive motion of Leo's breathing calmed her into a slumber.

"Hey Leo," May managed to mummer out.

"Yes?"

"Goodnight. I love you." She smiled and then cuddled into his arms.

"Night. I love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello all! So sorry about updating. What can I say, sometimes life just gets in the way and I just have to be in a creative spirit in order to really give you guys a great story! I've found a new way to write while I work, so hopefully for you all, this will mean faster updates. But once again, not promising anything! Please review and keep reading! I love you all! **

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

May woke up the next morning alone underneath the covers. She rubbed her eyes a couple of times and then sat up looking around the room for Leo. The empty food was pushed to the desk on the opposite side of the bed and the tv had been shut off.

"Oh May! Breakfast!" April called out from the kitchen. "Okay, be there in a minute!" May called back hopping out of the bed still searching for Leo. It was then she noticed the window had been slightly opened enough though she knew Leo had locked it last night. She sighed realizing he had probably slipped out early this morning to not make his brother's question him in the morning when he wasn't there. She kicked on some slippers and walked to the kitchen. "Morning April!"

April and May had spent the day back-to-school shopping for supplies and for new uniforms. Most of hers had been ruined from walking in the sewer anyways and she had dropped down a size from all of her working out during the summer. As the two entered the house while nightfall shrouded the city, May threw all of her new supplies on her bed and ran back to her aunt.

"Hey, I'm gonna go see what the guys are up to." She smiled and grabbed her jacket from the coat rack.

"Okay then, will you be returning home then?" April asked starting to dig around the kitchen for something to eat.

"Hmmm. Probably not since school is going to start in a few days. Ugh. Only two more years of this crap. I can't wait." She moaned.

April laughed, "You'll miss it when you get older."

"I seriously doubt it, but okay. Bye April! Love you!" May shut the door and searched around in her bag for her cell.

"Ah ha!" She yelled out as she finally found the small device and dialed one of the guys.

"Hello, the mike-ster is here!"

"Hey Mikey! What are you guys doing?" May started to head out and onto the street.

"Well, we are on a run right now, but taking a little break. Come on over and play with us!" He whined like a child.

May just giggled. "Where are you?"

"Hey guys!" May climbed up a fire escape ladder onto the roof the guys were taking a break on.  
"MAYYYYYY! So glad of you to join us!" Mikey yelled out and revealed in his hand a water hose.

"Don't you dare-" but it was too late Mikey had sprayed in the direction she was in and even though it didn't reach her completely, she had gotten most of the spray.

"Damnit Mikey!" She stomped her foot down afterwards.

"Hahaha, sorry. Gottcha!"

In that split second, Leo snatched the hose and sprayed Mikey in May's honor. "It's time for your bath, Mikey!" And with that Mikey started to run off.

"Hey no fair! I had a bath last week!"

May laughed at the two and then a finger tapped her sore shoulder. "Sorry." A raspy voice apologized.

May held a hand to her ear. "Oh I hate to have you repeat what you said but would you mind saying that again? Maybe a bit louder?" She teased Raph.

"I'm sorry." He huffed and then walked back over to the other two.

"Hey, May! Catch!" Donny ran over to the girl gently tossing a water balloon at her. "We've all got one!" He smiled and ran towards his brothers. She smiled caressing the balloon and placed her bag on the edge of the building.

Leo had slipped and fallen down as soon as he raised himself up, he had been surrounded by his brother's and May whom where all holding a big red water balloon in their hands.

"Fire!" Donny called out but a weird green light from above stopped them from throwing their balloons at the leader.

May could make out a woman's screech and then an oddly shaped female forming out of the green light. She ran backwards just in time to escape the pile of turtles when the woman fell out of the light.

"Well that wasn't fun. Like, that really hurt my hiney." May rubbed her eyes and noticed a young girl in a light blue leotard, complete with matching cape and boots and a weird helmet with blue things sticking out above each of her ears.

She was sitting on top of a growling Raphael, "Well excuse the shell out of me, my skull's not having a picnic either!"

The girl looked down and gasped. "Oh I'm totally sorry." She jumped off of them. "Are you guys okay?" She asked as they helped each other up.

"Let me guess, you're not from around here, are you?" May smiled at the girl and threw her water balloon to the side.

"Well duh, I'm from the 79th dimension of all-time obviously."

May nodded folding her arms. "Oh yea, obviously." She wasn't getting a good vibe from this girl. Whoever the hell she was.

Leo cleared his throat, "Uh and your name is?"

She laughed, "Oh right, sorry, I'm really bad at this! My name is Rennet, apprentice Timestress. This is the Time-Scepter, it brought me here!" May then noticed a similar odd stick shaped thingy that matched her helmet.

"Uh, okay. So why did you land on us?" Mikey just had to ask.

"Well, I was bored! And I saw you in the orb of hindsight and it looked like you all were having fun! Besides this was an EGS, so this had to be good!"

"What?" May frowned.

"Like an omelet?" Leo questioned.

"No silly!" Rennet giggled, "E-G-S. Events of great significant. It sometimes sucks because the whole place is about to be doomed-n-stuff, but you guys seem okay!"

May simply shook her head and then messaged her temples. "Something tells me we are going to be in trouble."

"RENNET!" a voice boomed from above as Rennet screamed. A man's face appeared from a cloud of smoke. "Rennet, return what you have stolen!"

"Oh no! He found me, you gotta save me! You gotta help me!" She ran over to Donny shaking his shoulder. "He's gonna kill me!" Raph perked up, "Not on our watch!"

"You will suffer a punishment far worse than experience!" The man boomed.

"Don't worry Rennet, we will save you!"Mikey smiled stepping in front of her.

"Experience this!" Raph yelled out throwing his sais at the man. All of a sudden a beam of light came from the man's eyes and Raph's sais started to turn towards him. Luckily he caught them but the force of them pushed him back into May.

"Ouch!" She yelled as he stepped on her toes but he was too angry at the man's head to even notice he had stepped on her.

"Well that didn't work!" He yelled out.

"Scepter, get us outta her!" Rennet lifted her stick thing up in the air.

"Destination?" It called out to her. "Anywhere, just go! GO!"

May screamed hoping it wouldn't take her and the other's with the girl, but it was too late, everything started to swirl pass her and she felt like a tornado had just scooped her up and threw her to another place.

She screamed along with her friends and the time-girl and then felt the cold hard slam of a turtle on top of her.

Everyone moaned for a second and then one-by-one the group tumbled off of one another. May unfortunately was the bottom of the pile. "Why is it always me?" She moaned as Donny helped her back to her feet.

"You know, you've really gotta work on your landing Rennet." Mikey laughed. "Where the shell are we?" Raph asked.

May rubbed her head and looked around the area. There was a castle in the distance and all types of medieval swords and weapons all around.

"You mean, _when_the shell are we?" Donny corrected him.

"Well, according to this we are in the year 1406 somewhere in medieval Europe or something." Rennet explained.

May shook her head, "Wait, wait, wait a minute, did you just say 14-06?" May stared at the girl. Rennet smiled. May literally wanted to strangle her neck but instead she took a few deep breaths and rubbed her sore head. "Why me? Why do all the strange things happen to me?" She cried.

"Why did we end up here?" Don asked.

"I'm not sure. It's almost like something called the Time-scepter was called here or something." Rennet thought about the situation for a moment and then laughed, "Oh well!"

Just then an orb of red light shined around the group and the ground started to rumble. Hands peaked through the dirt and then zombie-like bodies rose from the ground. "Get the Scepter." They called out.

Everyone backed into a circle. "Ugh can't you do anything you stupid scepter!" Rennet shook the stick and then a blue light flashed around the group. May could feel weight being added onto her small frame and once the light cleared she smiled at the medieval armor on her. "Sweet!" She smiled and then picked up a shield from the dirt to stop a creature from attacking her.

She and the turtles fought off the monsters in their very flashy armor and once they had knocked down a monster, they would sink into the ground defeating them.

May had two cornered as she kicked one other to the floor defeating it. But the other two were smart and one held her foot in mid-air right before she hit it. "Uh oh." May gasped as it threw her across the grounds away from the fight. She picked herself right back up and charged towards the two with the shield blocking them from an attack. With the force of her run, she knocked both monsters over and they sunk into the ground. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and caught a glimpse of Leo staring at her.

She winked reassuring she was unharmed and then walked back over to the others but stopped as soon as she heard Rennet scream. May looked above her head at a giant red dragon flying above the group.

"The Time-Scepter is mine!" She heard a voice call out as the dragon swooped down and snatched Rennet with in a split second of May's astounded thought.

"Rennet!" Raph called out.

"Well, there goes our ride." Donny sighed walking over to the group.

"Guess we better go and get her." Leo sighed realizing the long trip they had to make their way to the castle the dragon was flying towards.

Mikey interrupted. "Why does all the weird stuff happen to us! I mean we were just minding our own business when that freaky time lady just fell right out of the sky and on top of us, and to make it worse we are stuck here and we gotta go to that creepy looking place!" Mikey pointed to the castle. "It just doesn't seem fair!" he finished.

Raph placed his three-fingered hand on his brother's shoulder, "Ya done?"

Mikey thought about Raph's question for a second, "Yea, I'm done!" he laughed, "Let's go save Rennet!"

"Good, for a second there, you were starting to sound like May." Raph glared over at the girl. May simply stuck her head in the air and walked towards the castle avoiding Raph's glance. "Be nice." Leo warned him, but he didn't need to. While Raph had been distracted by his older brother May threw her shield at the turtle barely missing his head. She giggled and continued forwards with Donny following behind.

The ninjas arrived at the base of the castle and Leo suggested to take off the very loud armor. Everyone agreed, well except for Mikey of course. He winked at May after she threw her body suit to the side. "Mikey, really?" she whispered hoping the others wouldn't notice right away.

"Shhhh! I like it!" he placed a green finger to his lips. May giggled and rolled her eyes, "Whatever." and she followed the others to the top of the castle walls. When the group fell to the ground this time inside the castle, Mikey clanked to the ground very un-ninja-like.

"Mikey, loose the armor." Leo commanded.

"But I like it, it makes me feel all protected and stuff!" he smiled attempting to prove his point. His brothers stared him down. "Oh all right..." and with that he threw his armor to the side.

May ran over to the side of the highest tower in the castle, she figured that's probably where the capture kept Rennet since it was hard to reach. Just when she was about to tell the others, she heard a man's voice yelling from the tower above her. A red glow formed around two cockroaches crawling around the area next to her and just when she was about to call the others to warn them it was too late, the roaches grew larger and larger reaching full monster size.

"Oh thanks guys! Now I take my armor off!" May heard Mikey yelling behind her. One of the bugs attempted to claw at the girl, but she threw herself back doing a fancy back flip to avoid the attack. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shiny sword sticking out from the ground. Her first thought was to grab it, but she also remembered the monster roach was fighting to get her.

Right as it was about to swing it's claw at her head she rolled on the ground to the side of the sword. With all her might she pulled the sword out of the ground and chopped off the roach's claw.

The monster screeched in pain and then eyed May evilly watching her carefully as she twisted the sword in her hand planning out her next attack.

Out of the opposite corner of the castle grounds she saw Leo and Mikey fighting off another roach. Mikey had almost become roach food in an instant, but Leo had pushed him out of the way just in time. Knowing Leo could take care of himself she focused back on the roach growling in front of her.

She knew from science that bugs had a very soft outer shell that could be broken easily and from that she devised a perfect spot to throw the sword into the center of the monster. But like any good plan, Mikey had stepped into the fight by jumping onto the back of the creature making it throw him off and ruining May's chance of an attack. Before May even had time to think about running away, the creature scooped down to eat her.

Within the blink of an eye, the monster disappeared and she felt her body being thrown to the ground by a strong force.

"Raphael!" she heard Mikey and Don yell out. May lifted herself off the ground and looked up at the monster swallowing a green foot. "It ate him!" May yelled to Donny. He nodded quickly and both he and Mikey ran to knock the beast over. In doing so, Donny used his Bo staff to pry the roache's mouth open hoping to look for Raph inside.

"Oh my god. Raph..." May ran over to Donny's side hoping to god that Raph would somehow charge out of the beast's mouth. She noticed the neck of the monster starting to bulge. Within two seconds, Raph popped out from the giant roach killing it instantly and saving his green skin. Mikey and Donny ran over to their brother.

"Welcome to the teenage mutant ninja turtle motel, where giant cockroaches check in-" Mikey smiled at Raph.

"But they don't check out!" Raph finished wiping off the slime from the monster. May sighed and thanked her lucky stars he had gotten out okay and just as she was about to make a smart remark about Raph, she noticed him glancing back at her. He almost looked as if he had been telling her, "I got you." his face almost scared her yet she felt calmed by the fact that she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Leo broke her out of the trace Raph held her in, "Come on, let's keep moving." May and the others nodded and continued on.

Mikey and Raph knocked down the castle door in the highest tower of the castle. "Somebody call an exterminator? Cuz you've got a serious bug problem down there!" Mikey always had to make a smart comment before they went into battle.

May noticed the creature holding Rennet captive. She couldn't tell exactly what it or he was, but she would have to say he was a mix between a goat and a human. "What!" he screamed and then pointed the Time-Scepter at the group. They all split up as the creature attacked them, however an unlucky Donny got in the way of the beam shot from the scepter and his Bo staff started to turn into a tree trunk, as if the creature made the stick return to its original state. He swung the scepter at Donny, knocking him against the wall.

May quickly ran over to Rennet tied down in a chair. "Hey, you okay!" She whispered to the girl. "Yea! I am now!" she smiled as May untied her.  
She heard the creature yelling at the others fighting against him, "You retched creatures. You are wasting my time on my revenge to seek, and the universe to conquer!"

May watched in horror as her turtle friends were hit with either the beam of the Time-Scepter or from the actual stick itself. Eventually, even Leo was thrown off his feet and thrown against the wall from the creatures wielding of the scepter. She had enough.

Quietly, she picked up Donny's old Bo staff and walked behind the laughing creature who thought the battle had been won. She lifted the stick up and hit the creature in the back of the head. He stopped laughing, moaned and then fell down without a sound.

"Nice swing!" Raph laughed at the blonde. May smiled and shifted her hair back, "Aw it was nothin'." she smiled and threw the broken Bo staff on the floor.

"I'd say thats a home run May." Donny smiled and bent down at his weapon. "Sorry Don." she giggled at him sighing at his staff. "I didn't think you'd need it afterwards.

He smiled and stood next to her, "It's okay."

"Oh my gosh! Look!" Rennet pointed to a grey blob in the opposite corner of the room.

A red arm had the Time-Scepter in its claws and starred to laugh evilly. "Ahhh the turtle brothers. How glad we are to see you again!"

May had heard that voice before. She gasped and grabbed Donny's arm shaking at the sound of the voice. "Uhhh, do we know you?" Mikey asked not knowing who the voice belonged to.

"He knows us." Leo crossed his arms.

"Yea, and those voices sound really familiar." Raph scratched his head.

"Why yes, listen to our voices," suddenly the grey blob started to take the form of May's worse thought. "For it is the last thing you will hear!" the form of Drago and the Ultimate Ninja combined stood in front of the group.

May squealed and hid her face in Donny's shoulder starting to shudder hoping they wouldn't see her.

"Ewwww, what is that thing!" Rennet asked.

"It's Drago!" Raph stated, "And the Dameo's son!" Leo finished.

"Merged together somehow!" Donny led May and the others backwards hoping to avoid the two.

"How can this be! You guys got sucked into the dimensional rip thingy!" Mikey claimed.

"Why yesssss, pushed into tap rip between time and space. We drifted for eternity, and you turtles could have saved us. But you let us go! Over thousands of millennia, our bodies drifted together into this horrible state! Our hatred for you has driven us and kept us alive until we figured out a way to escape and came to this place! Only with the Time-Scepter could we find a way to destroy you!"

"Oh enough of you guys!" Raph yelled and threw his sais at the two. Suddenly his sais turned to rust and then evaporated into thin air. So did Leo's swords and Mikeys nunchucks.

"Time is our master! Steel turns to rust, wood into dirt, and flesh starts to rot!" they said together and held the scepter up in the air.

"You icky creep!" Rennet had made her way on the back of them and snatched the scepter out of his hand.

"Meddlesome pest of a girl!" the two kicked Rennet down, "You're no match for us!"

Rennet smiled and held the scepter up in the air. "I'm not, but like, I know someone who is. Lord simultaneous, I'm really, like, sorry! But we could really use your help!" suddenly the scepter started to glow and the same scary floating head from earlier in New York appears once more.

"Well it's about time!" the face yelled as Rennet screeched. The face exploded and a cloud of purple filled the room, once it cleared out a very small man wearing a white robe with a helmet similar to Rennet's walked over to the girl.

"Gimmie that please before you hurt yourself, or the rest of the universe, again!" the man snatched the Time-Scepter out of Rennet's hands.

"That's Lord Simultaneous! Well, he should have quit while he was a-head! Get it!" Mikey laughed at his cheesy joke. Raph just slapped him in response.

Just as Drago and e ultimate ninja were about to attack the small lord Rennet feared desperately, he froze them in their tracks and simply walked over to the goat man. "Say bye bye Savanti, you'd think banishing you to 15th century earth would be enough. Guess not! See ya later!" he blasted a beam from the scepter and with it Savanti was gone.

The lord looked back at Drago and the ultimate ninja, "Now what to do with you!" he pondered aloud.

"You cannot control us, we have power beyond your imagination!" the two moved from their frozen position and snatched the Time-Scepter from out of the Lord's hands. "We shall return!" they laughed and then disappeared out of sight.

"Lord Simultaneous! That ugly creep just stole the Time-Scepter!" Rennet pointed at their position as the others walked over now that the two were gone. May sighed in relief over the fact they had never seen her, she couldn't stand that ninja creep after all the stuff he had put her through.

"I'm not worried about it. The Time-Scepter is a funny thing. It has a mind of its own sometimes. I'm not so sure that character knows what he in for." Simultaneous smirked and then turned to Rennet, "As for you young lady, we need to talk about your punishment. You must pay for your crimes, six more weeks of dusting!"

Rennet groaned, "Ughhh, you are such a tyrant!"

"Seven!"

"Noooooo!"

"Do you wanna try for eight!" he frowned at the girl.

"No, your magnificent." Rennet bowed her head.

May and the other looked at each other, "Dusting!"

"This was all over dusting!" Donny was truly pissed off at the whole shenanigans they went through. May crossed her arms and growled cursing in her head at Rennet, she better not see her again or else she'd be in a world of hurt.

"Now, let's set things right shall we!" a beam of light surrounded the group and May felt her body being thrown on a hard surface and then turtle shells on top of her.

"Um, I'm glad we're home, but why is it me that is always on the bottom!" May cried as the guy's weight crushed her body. Mikey laughed at the girls comment. "We know that's how you like it babe. You on the bottom!" he chuckled but then an elbow to the face shut him up.

"You're ridiculous." May groaned and then kicked him, "Get off of me!"

Raph threw Mikey off of the girl as Donny helped the blonde.

"Remember, just ignore Mikey, it'll make your life easier." He winked and then walked off. May rubbed her aching back and searched around for her purse she had left by the ledge when she first got arrived.

"Hey guys have you all seen my purse!" May crossed her arms continuing to search.

"Nope."

"No."

"Nada."

"Heck no."

"Damnit!" May threw a fist in the air. "We get sucked into a whole fiasco all because one lazy girl doesn't like dusting! And then my purse is stolen by a thug and I had my wallet and phone and all of my make up in there! Ughhhhhh!" May turned her back to the guys and faced the city watching the cars pass by. She heard a snicker behind her and then a smack.

"What the-?" but she didn't even need to guess what had happened. In Mikey's hand was the straps of May's black bag. She gave him a death glare and walked slowly over to the orange bandana turtle.

"What! It was just a little ninja prank!" Mikey threw the bag to the girl. She simply dropped it and then ran after Mikey. "Michelangelo!" she screamed at the turtle as he ran around avoiding her the best he could. But alas he was no match for Raph and Donny's strength at holding him back.

"Come on guys, she's gonna kill me!" Mikey begged the two to let him go.

"That's the point."Donny laughed.

"We don't wanna have to tell Masta Splinter how we killed you, so why not let May do it for us!" Raph smirked as Mikey whinned, "L-Leo!"

Leonardo just stood there with his arms folded, "Nope, mess with the bull and you get the horns." He smiled.

May ran over and kicked Mikey in the gut making him fall to his knees. "I swear Mike, you're going to make my hair fall out one of these days." She tossed her hair out of her face and walked swiftly to pick up her bag. She took a deep sigh and then smiled, "Let's hope we never see Rennet again huh?"

"Yea, that was a bit ridiculous." Leo nodded to his girl.

"At least we know now that we have to watch out for Drago and the Ultimate Ninja." Donny sighed knowing it would be a hard battle to face.

May shuddered, "Out of all the people in the world, or rather the entire dimension, we just had to see him!"

"Yea no kidding, guess the Ultimate Ninja is just like the shredder. Can't kill the guy." Raph crouched down.

May took a step on the ledge of the building, "So where's the shell mobile Don?" She searched around the alley.

"I drove! Right over there!" Mikey ran next to her and pointed to a shadowy area.

"Perfect!" May smiled and then faced her friends. "On your marks, get set, GO!" and with that she and the turtles raced down to the vehicle.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! This one is a little short, but I wanted to put this one out before the next one. Let me know if you guys like shorter chapters, or longer ones. These updates are comming faster, so please please please review! I need to make sure there are people out there reading! Thanks to grapejuice101 and pokemonjkl for reviewing the last _two_ chapters! You guys are great! (p.s. Where the heck are the other great reviewers?)**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

"It's not fair. Leo always wins." Mikey whined once everyone got settled into the van.

Leo chuckled, "Sorry Mikey, maybe better luck next time." Leo smiled and then winked at May. She returned his smile and then turned to face the street life pass by as the van drove off with Donny as the driver.

"Well, we are going to listen to my favorite album, hey May do you like the Boom Brothers!" Mikey put a CD into the player.

"Mikey, you asked me this the first week I met you, the second, last week and now. And the answer is still no." She shook her head laughing at her remark.

"Ahhhh your no fun!" Mikey turned up the rap music and jammed to the beats.

They had only been driving around for a couple of minutes when the signal on the radio started to pick up another signal. Donny quickly turned the volume up as soon as he heard the words: "This is hun."

The signal continued, "I am on my way to recover the device, once we retain the technology and I give it to the brilliant doctor stockman, we will be able to hunt down the turtles, and their rat master. There's no way they will be able to hide or their human friends, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, or May Gibson. I'm on my way to wear house 51 in Brooklyn. Hun out!" and with that message the signal failed.

"It's probably a trap." Donny continued driving straight.

"Probably, but we have to check it out. If it's for real we have to stop him." Leo commanded and Donny made a U-Turn in the direction of Brooklyn. May sat in the back twiddling her thumbs together nervously while the guys made a plan. She hoped it was a trap since she feared for April and Splinters safety, oh and Casey's too. She felt a tap on her leg and she slowly looked into the face of Raphael. "What's wrong?"

May sighed, "I'm just hoping it is a trap. I don't want anything to happen to April or Splinter, oh and Casey too, I guess." she placed her cheek in her palm looking at him.

"It's just a really good thing we intercepted the message from Hun, this is preventing anything from happening to you or them." Leo interrupted May and Raph hoping she would feel better hearing kindness rather than some kick but nonsense Raph would have said.

May half-smiled and looked out the window. "I hope so..."

The gang arrived at the building and found the entire side had been knocked off by something.

"Well this looks to be the place." Leo stood up from his seat. "May stay here and be safe."

May pouted, "Yea right! I'm going, Leo!" She stood and flipped out if the vehicle. Leo shook his head and hopped out along side of her, "I just want you to be safe." He whispered.

She leaned into him, "Yea and I'll be a lot safer with you guys than by myself in the shell mobile."

"Um, don't mean to interrupt your lifetime moment or anything, but we gotta go!" Mikey pushed May forwards all of them heading to the cloud of smoke coming from inside the warehouse.

* * *

They defeated any of the guards in the way and the gang eventually made it to Hun who was attempting to pull the ground apart for some reason.

"Alright Hun, you wanted the technology to track us, so here we are!" Leo yelled across the room to the giant man. All four of the brothers pulled out their weapons ready to fight while May hid behind them a few steps back completely defenseless.

"I don't have time for this!" Hun growled.

Raph held his sais to his face, "Well make time!" he spat out.

Hun stared the turtles down for a second and then a twinkle came from his eye. Without hesitation he tore apart a part of the wall and threw it pass the turtles at towards the blonde. But May had been on her toes going into this situation and being without a weapon that she saw the massive chunk being thrown at her and she avoided the concrete without a scratch.

"You okay!" Donny asked from across the way. He and the others jumped out of the way as well. May simply gave them a thumb up.

"Well that was rude!" Mikey joked as he noticed Hun had made his way below ground.

"Well now what do we do?" May placed her hands on her hips.

"Don can you try to figure out a way to get down there?" Leo asked standing next to May's side.

All of a sudden, the ground started to rumble and before anyone could ask what was happening, the ground exploded from underneath the five.  
May could hear her own scream, but only for a second. She felt something cold wrapped around her waist and a hard body in front of her. She tried to focus on the turtle holding her but her eyes wouldn't adjust to the smoke and particles floating in the air. She held on tight to the body holding her and in an instant she felt the aftershock of her body hitting the ground.

She moaned, but still could not hear the noise she made, she could only feel it coming from her throat. And she still felt the body in front of her protecting her from the debris falling down from the explosion. Her vision started to clear up for the most part and she smiled at the turtle in front of her. Leo gave her a quick peck on the lips and then lifted himself off of the small framed girl.

She saw his lips moving, probably talking to the others, but she heard nothing only a high pitched ringing in her ears. Leo smiled and then held out a green three fingered hand to her face. "-me help you." finally her hearing came back to her head. She nodded and took his hand as he helped her from off the floor. She dusted herself off and then looked at the others.

"You guys okay?" She asked rubbing her head. Luckily and surprisingly she remained unharmed.

"Ugh, I think my concision has a concision!" Mikey rubbed his head as he and the others made their way to Leo and May. To the left of them they could hear a motor engine and all of a sudden Hun rode off on what looked to be like Raph's motorcycle.

"N-No! Nooooooo! He's stealing my freaking bike!" Raph ran forwards but it was too late, Hun was gone.

"Come on! Let's go!" Leo commanded and without hesitation the group ran into the back of the shell mobile that had already been opened, or rather broken into by Hun.

"I can believe Hun stole my bike!" Raph yelled in the car.

"And he's wearing your helmet too, Raph! Nasty!" Mikey laughed.

* * *

Donny tracked the shell cycle down by using a tracker he installed when he made the thing. "Uh, it looks like he stopped right next to another wear house of some type," Donny concluded. May saw a fire burning outside of the building and she fears the worse, well the worse for Hun if he was still alive.

Raph jumped out of the car and ran to his ride completely on fire. "My bike! NOOOOOOO!" and with that he charged into the building.  
"Slow down Raphael. We'll go in…together?" Leo yelled but it was a hopeless cause and he knew it. "Come, on let's catch up before we lose him." Leonardo waved to the others following the fuming turtle ahead.

The group ran into the building and then down the stairs when they heard Raph yelling and Hun yelling back.

"And that's for trashing it!" Raph perched on a large piece of steel and pointed a sai at the man's face. Hun pushed the steel off of him and knocking Raph onto the floor. "I told you before!" He yelled swinging the steel at the red bandana turtle, "Get out of my way freak!"

May and the others watch in the side-lines so to speak and watched the two fight. Suddenly Hun threw the steel at Raph who just happened to be in front of his brothers and May.

Luckily for May, Leo stood in front of her and Raph came crashing down with the large heavy steel on top of him. Raph growled at his defeat while Leo groaned as his brother slammed into him.

"I don't have time for this!" Hun yelled throwing something at the group.

May gasped and threw Mikey and Don underneath the steel next to Leo and Raph. Suddenly May felt a force on the steel push her and the others back and then down. Hun had thrown a bomb at them to try to either destroy or stop them. Luckily May had seen the attack and saved the shells of the two younger brothers.

An angry Raph threw the steel to the side and cried in anger.

"Ya know, for someone working so hard to find us," Mikey rubbed the back of his head. "He sure is doing a good job at ignoring us!"

May nodded sitting up to an Indian style squat, "Yea guys, this is starting to look like a trap the further we go in."

"Hun does seem to be focused on something else." Donny patted some dirt off of his arms looking to their leader.

Leo nodded to his brothers and May, "Maybe…but what?" He shook his head and stood up.

"Maybe there's an ugly convention going on and he's the ceremonial speaker?" May smiled and stood up brushing off her jeans.

Mikey held his stomach while he laughed, "Hey that's a good one!" May smirked and helped the silly turtle up. "Thanks, it's the best I got." She placed her hands on her hips and then looked to the hallway Hun ran towards. She could hear talking and what sounded like punches hitting flesh and bone.

"Come on let's go!" Raph yelled and nodded to the others to follow.

May held back making sure they weren't being followed from behind. When she assumed the coast was clear, she followed her turtle friends to the hallway.

"Now what's he doing?" She heard Leo ask.

"Don't matter, he's going down!" Raph jumped on top of the train that was being held down by the sure strength of Hun.

Mikey looked down at the blonde and without a word scooped her up and followed his brothers on top of the train.

"Thanks Mikey!" She whispered smiling at the fun-loving turtle and then focused on the window view from above.

"Karai?" Leo asked looking down at a woman trapped in a blue tubular container. It reminded May of when she was trapped in the tube the Ultimate Ninja held her in when they first met that crazy loon. Then May shook the thought of the Ultimate Ninja away. '_Creep can never leave me alone'. _She thought to herself.

"And Bishop!" Donny pointed down at the suited man they had fought a couple of weeks ago.

Hun lost his grip on the train and hence it pushed forward leaving him behind.

"So _that's_ Karai?" May squinted at the slender girl. She was decent looking from what she saw, except she just looked like she could kill you with her eyes. From the stories the guys told, she was not a person May wanted to tangle with. Yet, the way Leo would talk about Karai made May feel just as angry as Raph did about his bike. Well, maybe not as angry as Raph.

Just then May watched as Hun ran from inside the train and fought with Bishop whom just happened to have a big gun in his hands. While he was fighting he pulled the trigger upwards and at Mikey. He quickly avoided the bullets, but almost fell off the train. May gasped trying to reach for her turtle friend but it was Leo that pulled him to safety. More bullets shot through the side of the train.

May gave Mikey a concerned look and then looked back down at the scene. Bishop was literally kicking Hun's ass all over the train.

"Well this is convenient." May nodded to the others holding on the fast moving train.

"So, whada we do?" Mikey asked.

"Easy, let them take each other out!" Raph smiled.

The two villains continued to fight as just when all looked hopeless for Hun, Bishop just had to open his trap. "You're finished, and after you, the lovely Karai is next!" He used a piece of the train wall to hit the cage Karai was held in. The woman groaned in pain as the vortex cut through the metal and in return having some of the skin on her arms sliced off.

"Karai is in trouble! At the very least we need to save her." Leo looked to the others.

May pouted at the fact they were going to save someone who worked directly under their most hated enemy.

"Leo!" Raph held his older brothers arm down from reaching his sword.

"Raph, she's done the same for us, we are getting her out." Leo pushed his brother's arm away and unsheathed his sword ready to pounce. "Come on! May stay here!" Leo looked back and then nodded to his brothers.

Raph jumped down first and attacked Bishop while the others jumped down too. May held onto the train and watched carefully as her terrapin friends jumped into another battle.

"You know Bishop, you're about the only guy I hate more than Hun!" Raph clutched his sais.

"Yea, and that's saying a lot!" Mikey laughed.

Raph twirled his weapons back into his belt and then flipped Hun onto the ground, "And you owe me a new bike, fatso!" He growled pointing down at the mountain of a man. Raph, Mikey and Hun all started to fight against the lone Bishop while Leo and Don attempted to figure out a way to get Karai out.

"Wow, this technology is amazing!" May smiled at Donny completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Let's try to keep focused Donny." Leo urged him and then blocked an attack from Bishop. Suddenly Leo had been thrown into the fight.

"Fascinating, this technology is so-" Donny was still completely lost in thought.

"Time is of the essence Donatello." Karai warned him.

"Oops, sorry. Hey Leo I could use a hand!" Donny smiled.

Leo rushed back to Donny as Mikey distracted Bishop from attacking the leader again.

"Okay Leo, I need you to slice the upper ring…now!" Donny commanded as Leo attacked the top of the cage. The woman flipped out of the circular cage and un sheath her swords on her back. She almost resembled Leonardo in the fact that she had the same weapons and fought the same way as him. May would know since she would watch him during their training sessions.

Eventually Karai was used as a puppet by Bishop almost causing Leo to slit her throat at one point. Leo gasped pulling back his sword giving her the same look he had often given May whenever she had been in trouble. Bishop threw Karai on top of Leo and he carefully caught her in his arms. Bishop picked from his coat pocket a knife and threw it at the two, but Leo was fast to roll out of the way with Karai still in his arms.

May looked away for a minute. She felt complete rage and jealously that Karai was even close to Leo, let alone wrapped safe in his arms.

She blinked the tears away from her eyes _'Stop being stupid. Leo said he loved me. There's no way he would lie or go for someone like her. Right?' _May thought shaking the thoughts right out of her head and then looked back down at the situation. She saw her friends all cornering Bishop at the end of the train car. "I see the odds have changed, but I never play the odds." Bishop adjusted his glasses and then brought a gun from out of another pocket from his coat. He smirked and then pointed the gun upwards at…May!

May hopped up realizing he was aiming for her. The shots flew through the train roof and the rookie ninja avoided the bullets as best as she could. The last bullet he shot grazed her left calf she screamed as the pain shot through her spine and lost her footing in the process. Just when she thought all hope was lost, Raph reached from out of the train car and pulled May into his arms by the back of her shirt.

While everyone was distracted over May's safety, Bishop escaped through the crowed and even had enough time to grab a metal suitcase from under the wall.

Raph set May to the side and chased after Bishop along with everyone else in the train car.

"Oh and before I go, allow me to thank you turtles. Your DNA samples from the last time we met has put my research 50 years ahead overnight. Chow!" He smiled evilly and then hit a button that made the train car he was in separate from the one the others were. The train slowed down as Bishop's continued ahead.

"Now that Karai is safe," Hun punched his knuckles, "I can finish you all as a lil' present for the shredder!" He smiled. May frowned and held a pipe out in front of his feet causing him to fall. Karai was just across from May and she kicked him out of the car.

May smiled at the fact Hun was gone but then frowned upwards at the woman. May tried her best to stand to face the woman and get a better reading on her, but her leg said otherwise.

Leo walked towards her, but all Karai said was a polite, "Thank you." And she too hopped out of the car. Leo frowned at her disappearance and then looked to his brothers. "Well at least she said thanks."

May crossed her arms. "Oh yea, that's cool just let the girl who works for the most evil creature in all the universe get away because she told you thanks." She pouted looking up at her reptilian boyfriend.

The car came to a complete stop and with the stop May helped herself up.

"Ugh, I can't believe I lost my bike!" May heard Raph yelling. She smiled shaking her head and limped over to Donny busy away at the controls of the car.

"Look on the bright side Raph, you may have lost the shell cycle, but Donny here gained a shiny new train car!" Mikey winked and pointed to Don.

Donny smiled, "Can I keep it Leo!"

"If you can find figure out a way to get it home!" Leo smiled back.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for reviewing you guys! Here's a super long chapter so enjoy! And also, for you RaphXMay fans out there, not to fret. This chapter is going to make u :). Pretty much this is going to be a 'twilight' story minus the retartedness, vampires and wolves and instead added in a few turtles and ninjas. **

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

May surprised Mikey with the comic book she had promised him a few weeks back the next day in the lair. "Oh Michelangelo! I have a gift for you!" May called out with the book behind her back.

Mikey carefully sprung out of his favorite spot on the couch and walked cautiously to the girl. "Oh don't worry silly!" She pulled the book from behind her and cheered, "Dun Da!" She grinned at the fun-loving turtle.

"May! You remembered!" He smiled and snatched the comic out of her hands. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mikey flipped through the pages and then bear-hugged May.

She smiled and laughed as he ran back to his couch spot. "Ahhh, Miss Gibson, if you would mind joining Leonardo and I in the dojo." Splinter called out to his youngest student. "Yes Sensei!" May ran over and bowed to her master and to Leo. Even though she was still kinda upset about the whole Karai thing the other day, she still remembered to show him the respect he deserved as her student teacher. Besides she couldn't be angry at him for too long she supposed.

Splinter had put out all different sizes of candles around the dojo and explained to May Leonardo's training exercise. He wanted May to follow Leo. "My son, hand Miss Gibson one of your katana." Leo without hesitation unsheathed his sword and flipped it in the air and caught the blade on the back of his hand lowering it to May's chest. She smiled at his trick and picked up his sword holding it up to the light. The last time she had used his sword she used it against him, and of course some foot ninja idiots.

"Now Leonardo, begin. Miss Gibson, observe." Splinter pointed with his walking stick and the two did as he commanded. May watched Leo intently but some background noise seemed to be distracting her just a bit.

"Ahhh, I love comics! Wanna know why I love them Leo?" It was Mikey ranting on about his new book. "I know you wanna know! Come on guess!" He smiled.

Leo stopped for a second and then continued with his lesson, "Probably because of all the superheroes!" He yelled out attacking the tips of the candles un lighting them with the force of the wind.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner, please give the sword wielding teenage mutant ninja turtle a prize!"

"Michelangelo enough!" Splinter stopped him from continuing. "Leonardo is training and Miss Gibson is attempting to focus. You may join them since you seem to have too much free time on your hands." May smiled and giggled under her breath at Splinter's remark.

Mikey laughed hesitantly, "Uh, I think I hear Donny calling me, coming Donny!" He hopped off the couch and towards the lab. Just then May felt the Earth starting to shake underneath her feet. She adjusted her balance compensating for the pressure building under the surface. "Oh no, not another earthquake!" Mikey screeched.

May noticed to the side of her right next to the little pond in the center of the lair, the water turned a light green and it began to rise upwards.

"Master Splinter, what is going on!" May cried out and held onto Leo's sword tightly.

"We've seen that type of energy before!" Donny cried out from the lab. May looked over her shoulder to Leonardo and then took a look back in front of her. The water started to take the form of Drago and the Ultimate Ninja. May gasped and without thinking twice, ran into the arms of Leo. "Here." She nudged his hand with hers placing his sword in his hand.

Raph entered from the garage and with the others as the two headed creature spoke to them, "We told you we would be back! We told you we would have our revenge!"

Raph ran past the others and jumped up to fight, "Revenge this wack-bag!" But the two raised the Time-Scepter up and stopped Raph in mid-air. They threw his motionless body with the tail of Drago into one of the walls. "With this Time-Scepter we control time and space! You all are no match for us! We are un beatable!" They boasted.

"Someone quick! Grab the Time-Scepter!" Donny called out as the group lunged forwards to their intruder but they all froze in mid-air just like Raph had.

"Now we shall take revenge!"

* * *

May saw a flash of blue light and then felt like she had been sucked into a whirlwind. She eventually stopped flying and crashed into a puddle of god-knows-what. She coughed at the feeling of having all of the wind knocked out of her chest and moaned as it felt like a million pins were being shoved into her skull. _What the heck just happened? _ She thought to herself moaning as she picked her upper body from off the ground. She sat up and rubbed her face massaging through all of the sore spots in her forehead.

"Hey guys, are you alright?" She called out hoping the others hadn't felt as bad as she did. Not hearing an answer, she slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times as she realized where exactly she was. "The…the sewer?" She looked around and saw the 15th sewer mark on the wall across from her. "What the? How'd I'd get here?" May looked around trying to find the others.

"Guys? Leonardo? Raphael? Donatello? Michelangelo?" She called out yet heard nothing, only the calming sound of the sewer water pass by. "Splinter?" She called out a final time and then shook her head. "I wonder if maybe by some chance those two creeps sent me back in time or something. They did have that Time-Scepter after all…" She brushed herself off and then stood up trying to collect all of her thoughts. "Okay well, to get back to the lair I go…" She looked right and then left and then behind her towards another tunnel. "…I have no idea. Ugh, where's a turtle when you need one?" May pouted crossing her arms.

"I can't just stay here; I might as well just pick a way." She looked to the right which seemed to be the most lit up of the three and chose that path. "Hopefully I picked the right one…come to think about it, but why the shell am I talking to myself?" She laughed and then continued to think slightly to herself.

She could hear a noise in the distance gradually start to become louder the further into the tunnel she went in. "Hello? Anyone there?" She called out a final time but shook her head and pressed on after no answer.

May started to shiver, the sewers were colder than they seemed to be, that or it was cold above making the ground freezing. Just then, May heard a deep and low growl from behind her. She stopped and turned her head around slowly. "Leatherhead?" She asked but screamed at the sight of a huge white crocodile crouched down behind the girl. '_Oh my god! Run!' _May thought and charged forwards screaming and panting.

The croc chased after her swinging its tail against the walls of the sewer making the entire tunnel shake. "Help please!" May cried out closing her eyes praying that this could only be a dream.

Suddenly, she stopped and felt a force attempting to pull her body away, almost like what Drago and the ultimate Ninja had done to send her here. She looked at her hands and noticed her body was starting to fade away, and then a figure stood in front of her. It was a very shadowy figure, but she could make out that it was one of her beloved turtles.

The croc ran right through May's fading body attempting to eat the girl, but ran into the sewer wall when he was unsuccessful due to the magic pulling the girl away. She heard a cry and then her body felt normal again. "What the-?" She looked back at her hand and it was solid once again. "Oh shit!" She looked up at the croc charging again for her. She jumped on its head punching it in one of its huge eyes and as it cried in pain, the croc threw her off and against a wall.

The pain in her head was unbearable as she slid down to the ground not even attempting t move back again. '_Guess this is it…'_ May closed her eyes and said a final prayer to herself as the croc growled almost as if it was laughing at her.

But in the distance she could make out someone talking and then running through the sewer water towards her.

She opened her eyes only for a second; the small light from the sewer hurt her eyes, indicating she was suffering from a slight concussion. But it didn't matter, she could hear the croc crying in pain and someone attacking it and making the croc go away. She felt a small hand on her forehead and another on her wrist. "You okay?" The young raspy voice whispered in her ear. May nodded but the movement killed her head. She wanted to see who had come to her rescue so she very slowly opened her eyes. Moaning and not believing how this was possible, she came face to face with a small red bandana turtle. Not believing her eyes, she looked in front of her to the croc.

Another small turtle, this time with a blue bandana seemed to be wrestling the white crocodile. He sat on the neck of the beast as if he was riding a horse and then poked the neck of it hitting a pressure point on any animal. The beast went to sleep crashing down on the sewer water that splashed May's face. She would have been absolutely disgusted, but she was distracted by the small Leonardo walking over to Raph.

"Hey, come one we gotta go!" Leo pushed Raph away from the girl. His voice was just the same only high pitched and squeaky to his older voice.

"Leo," Raph pouted. "Oh okay…" And the two began to run off avoiding the girl.

May groaned, "Leonardo, Raphael! Wait!" The two young turtles stopped and turned around to face the girl. It was then she noticed they wore different headbands from what they do now. Theirs covered their entire bald head and it showed both their sparkly brown eyes. May loved nothing more than to actually see their gorgeous chocolate eyes rather than the white that their masks gave them.

"How…how do you know us?" Raph gasped making a fist.

May giggled and held her head in her hands, "Well this may sound crazy but I'm from the future." She looked back at the two how adorable they were, they almost looked like stuffed animals since they hadn't gained all the muscle May was used to seeing them with. "We are best friends actually." She looked back at the two and attempted to stand up. "Hey do you think you two could manage to bring me to Donatello? He always knows what to do." She leaned against the brick wall panting to catch her breath from the whole situation.

"How do we know you won't trick us?" Leo crossed his arms.

"Yea, how do we know you're not some enemy from the future and you want to wipe out our family?" Raph walked in front of the girl trying to intimidate her. May smiled at how silly they looked to her. "You don't believe that I'm your best friend? Okay well then, Leo your favorite type of tea is peach tea and we hide it from Master Splinter all the time because he always steals it. Raph you love cereal just as much as you love chasing bag guys, or playing tricks on Mikey." She bent down holding both of their shoulders, "Donny can never stop inventing something whether it is a new toy, weapon or just something fun for all of us and Mikey, well…Mikey is Mikey. He loves to play pranks and he loves his potato chips and pie. Preferably cherry pie." She smiled at the sight of the two flabbergasted turtles.

"You are our best friend aren't you!" Leo smiled at the girl.

"Yea, well what's ya name?" Raph placed his hands on his hips still not trusting the girl.

"I don't know if I can tell you that. I don't want to horribly rip time and space or change any events that wouldn't make us friends." She felt a wave of pain go through her leg with the bullet wound from Bishop from the day before and she fell to her hands and knees.

"Please guys…" May tried to look strong in front of the young turtles, "Please believe me." She looked at Leonardo hoping he would believe her more. He was just so adorable to her. Leo nodded and then patted her back. "Come on Raph, let's lead her to the others." May thought about it and then stopped him. "Wait, you and I both know Master Splinter will not like this. How 'bout you call Don and Mike on the shell cells and tell them to come over here. I don't want you all to get in trouble with Sensei."

"What's a shell cell?" Raph asked Leo and he shook his head.

"Oh great those haven't been invented yet." May slapped her head, "Well where are the other two?" She stood up, her head was starting to feel a whole lot better than earlier.

"Well, they should be around here somewhere, we only split up for a second." Raph looked around and smiled at the girl.

"Why are you all beaten up?" Leo noticed all the marks on May's body. She just smirked, "You guys drag me through everything. And I usually end up being bait. But don't worry about it, Splinter is teaching me ninjutsu too so one day maybe I'll be as good as you all are in the future." She smiled hugging the two.

"Hey Leo! Raphy?" May looked behind her and saw a smiling bouncy orange bandana turtle with a purple one next to him. "Don, Mikey." May whispered underneath her breath standing and facing the two.

Donny gasped at the girl and defended Mikey with a small bo staff from his back. May then noticed Don was the only one to even have a weapon; another thing that made them all so adorable.

"Wait Donatello, she is our friend, from the future actually!" Leo ran over to the two.

"Wow! You're from the future? Are you a superhero or something!" Mikey bounced up and down.

"That's impossible. I've looked into time and space theories and book and it's highly unlikely that she is from the future you guys." Donny retaliated.

May giggled and looked at the young Raph, "Don't even try to fix him, he's the same in the future." She stood up and walked over to the other with Raph following behind. Mikey jumped on the girl hugging her lower torso and laughing. "You're so warm, unlike these awful sewers we live in!" He smiled. May couldn't believe how adorable her friends were and just how innocent they were at this point.

She wanted to tell them about everything that would happen in the future, the shredder, Hun, Bishop, Karai, everything, even her and April and Casey. It just killed her not to tell them everything. She wanted to protect her friends but then she thought about it again. '_They are all alive in the future and we never leave someone behind. No matter how many bad guys we face in life, we will always be there for each other.' _ She wiped a tear from her eyes and held Mikey up to her and hugged him.

"Please promise me this young turtles: That you will practice ninjustu with all your heart. And always remember that your friends and family will be there for you through thick and thin." She placed Mikey down and looked at all four of them just smiling at their cute faces. "Promise?" She held out two pinky fingers. Mikey laughed and placed his last finger around her left pinky along with Leo. Donny and Raph nodded to her and placed their last fingers around her right.

Just as before, May's body suddenly started to fade away. "Guys, it looks like I'm going back, this force is a lot strong than the last time!" She called out as a small shadowy figure popped in and out of her vision. "Bye turtles, see you in the future!" May called out and with that she disappeared from the sewers and out from a green vortex.

* * *

She could hear three other familiar screams and grunts coming from in front of her. Once she obtained her footing, she focused in on Mikey, Don and Raph in front of her, as their normal teenaged selves.

"May! You're not dead!" Donny ran and hugged the girl as tight as he could. May could hardly breathe for a second but caught her breath and laughed at the turtle, "Why yes, yes I am Donny!" She smiled as he let her go. "No you don't understand, you died right in front of me. I'm so sorry!" He lowered his head, where ever in the world he went, it was not good. "And Mikey you have two arms!" Donny ran over and hugged his youngest brother. "Good to see you too Donny… I think?"

"What have you done?" May looked over her shoulder to Drago and Ultimate Ninja, who had held Master Splinter by the Dameo's war staff and was now beating him against the ground.

"Enough reunion guys, Masta Splinter is in trouble!" Raph waved them forwards and they all ran to their Master. All four toppled on top of the hideous monster and stopped him from hurting Splinter anymore.

However, that didn't mean that they couldn't get hurt, Drago's tail wrapped around Donny and May as the two attempted to attack him. Raph and Mikey had been thrown to the side opposite of the others. "Keep the Time-Scepter out of his hands!" Donny called to the others. May saw it by her foot, "Raph!" She yelled across from her and she kicked it to him and Mikey.

"Yo ugly! Looking for this?" Raph yelled out as he and Mikey held onto the stick. Master Splinter appeared across from them holding the War-Staff in his hands. Suddenly a blue light shot from the Time-Scepter and a red light shot from the War-Staff both towards Drago and the Ultimate Ninja. The ones holding the sticks started to rise in the air. "Hold on my sons!" Splinter called out.

May held onto Donny's forearm. "Don what's going on?" She cried covering her other hand to block the wind from her eyes.

"I…I don't know!" He called out and suddenly all of the group arrived at the Dameo's throne room. May retrieved her hand and watched in horror as Drago and the Ultimate Ninja split apart into their regular bodies. Then from out of nowhere they started to turn black and fade into dust.

"My son? Did I hear my son?" The Dameo asked from his throne. May looked over at the poor old and very tired man. "What is going on here?" He stood up as he noticed the commotion in front of him.

A sliding door opened and May smiled as Leo walked through to the room followed by their friend Usagi. "Master Splinter!" Leo ran over hugging his rat father. "You're okay! You all are okay!" He looked around at his family. All of them safe.

"Um sensi, what just happened? How did we do that?" Mikey asked looking at the Time-Scepter in his hands.

"I…I do not know…" Splinter replied as a blue light shot through the center of the room. Above floated the small man from the other day with Rennet, "Lord Simultaneous." May spoke to no one in particular.

"It's like I told them the other day, this Time-Scepter has a mind of its own!" The Scepter retrieved from Mikey's grasp above to where the man floated above the others. "It read everyone's thoughts, weighed good against evil and made everything right again. With a little help from the War-Staff." He sighed and looked around the room, "What a horrible mess. No one ever learns, I am so tired of cleaning up after maniacs." He floated down to the others and looked in front towards the moaning Dameo. "Let me show you the good side of the Time-Scepter, controlled by the right hands." He shook the stick downwards admitting a glowing blue light that formed into a small little red-haired boy.

The small boy blinked a few times looking around the room. He gasped and then ran to the Dameo, "Father! Father!" He cried and ran into the lap of the giant man. "My…My son? Oh my son! I had a horrible dream." The Dameo hugged the cuter, more innocent version of the Ultimate Ninja.

May smiled at the adorable moment. _'Maybe this time he won't be a horrible maniac…' _

"Now it's about time I put all of you where you belong. You've given me quite a headache traveling through all of time and creation like that." The Time man rubbed his temples.

"Usagi," Leo faced the rabbit ninja they had met the last time the six of them were in this dimension. "Thank you." Leo and Usagi bowed to each other. "Leonardo, it is a great honor to be your friend." Usagi smiled at him and the others. May smiled tilting her head at the rabbit, _'Good thing we make friends wherever we go. No matter if it dimensions, different planets, or even different mutants.' _May giggled to herself.

"Until we meet again Usagi-san. Farewell." Splinter bowed his head. The next thing May knew, she and the others were once again in the lair. This time, they were placed in the TV area next to May's bed, aka the couch.

"Where the heck did you guys go?" Casey ran over to the group. May had forgotten Casey was over helping Raph tinker on his new Shell Cycle Donny whipped up for him the other day. "I've been lookin' for yous guys for like ten minutes. You guys goofin' on me? This is a game like hide or seek or something'?" Casey smiled trying to make sense of the whole ordeal.

May giggled at the overgrown monkey. "Yea something like dat." Raph smiled at his friend. "Well come on Raphy, let's get back to da bike. Dude I put this sweet exterior paint on the thing!" Casey patted Raph's back a little too hard.

"It's just good to be back home." Leo sighed following Master Splinter back to the dojo.

"Why yes it is, Leo, it's the most perfect moment to be playing Machine War-Combat 4!" Mikey pushed May out of his way fighting for the controller on the ground that Donny had been trying to retrieve. "Ow watch it Mike!" May stumbled backwards and crossed her arms at the orange bandana turtle.

"Hahaha, sorry May!" Mikey sat on the couch smiling from ear to ear due to the fact he got the better controller than Don.

May remembered the younger Mikey she had met a few minutes ago. He was just the same fun loving turtle he had been back in the day.

"Whacha staring at me for?" Mikey titled his head at the blonde standing in front of the TV.

May smiled and walked pass him placing her hand on top of his bald green head. "Nothing you overgrown turtle." She shook his bandana and then walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh hey, May!" Casey stopped Raph from walking ahead of him.

"Yes?" May didn't even bother to face the man.

"April called me and wanted me to remind you about school in the morning-"

May stopped and slumped forwards. "God damnit she remembered." She punched the air.

"Yea, April remembers pretty much everything. It sucks for me cuz I don't remember some stuff and then she gets mad at me and-"

May faced the man and turtle shaking her head, "You are literally too stupid to insult." She crossed her arms.

Casey smiled scratching his head, "Uh thank you."

"You big freakin' bozo!" Raph pushed Casey to the side, "She's making fun of ya!" Casey frowned, "Oh."

The girl simply smiled at her terrapin friend shaking her head and then walking once again towards the kitchen. "Well, this is just great. Guess I have to make food for lunch tomorrow. And pack my bag. Ugh! I hate school!" She complained looking in the fridge for food.

"Ya know May, you could always just quit and live in the sewers forever with us!" Raph laughed walking back to the garage with Casey. May rolled her eyes, "Yea, sounds like a blast." She muttered to herself. She loved her friends more than anything, but absolutely hated the fact they lived in the stinky old sewers of New York City.

May finished packing a lunch and then headed over to the TV area and dug through her new school book bag. "Check, check, and check-a-roo." She looked to make sure she had everything ready for the morning.

Mikey leaned over the couch, "Awww May, I guess this means you won't be able to come out on a training run with us tonight."

"What?" May stared at the turtle. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, don't you have to be rested 'n stuff before school?" He sunk back into the couch avoiding her glare.

"UGHHHHH! I hate school!" She stood up throwing a fit.

"He's right though." Leo placed a hand on his girl's shoulder. "You need to rest before a long day." May turned to him, "Please! I want to go! I'm finally all rested and-"

"May, look at all the bruises! You need to rest and let your injuries heal. Besides, one night without training won't kill you. Right?" Leo interrupted her.

May thought about his question and then put on a puppy dog face, "It _will_ kill me. What happens if you all leave with me all alone and the shredder finds the lair and attacks me…" She tried to look as cute as possible to try to convince him.

"Master Splinter will be here, so you won't be alone." He grunted and winked at her. She pouted even more. "Well if I die tonight, you all can blame him, got it?" May looked back at Don and Mikey. The nodded laughing.

"Oh and Mikey you can have all of my electronics, Don you can have all of my school stuff and books, and Raph…well Raph can have whatever is left." She divided up all of her belongings making up a fake will in her head. "You, Leonardo, don't get nothing!" She pointed one finger at him and placed her other hand on her hip.

Leo smiled crossing her arms, "Oh really?"

"Really, really!" She smiled and then screamed after he ran towards her throwing her over his shoulder. She started laughing attempting to claw at his shell and kick his face but alas, he held her down tight laughing as well.

"Leonardo let me go!"

"No, I think not!"

"Okay, okay you can have all of my money, a whole six dollars are in my wallet!" She laughed as the blood rushed to her head.

"Oh get a room you two!" Mikey threw a pillow at Leo's head that bounced off and hit May's head as well. Leo quickly threw May off of him and placed her along side. Dumbfounded at how quick Leo was she looked to the side to see a blushing blue bandana turtle.

"You better start to get ready for bed." Leo coughed and then walked pass her winking.

May smirked, "Yea."

_'Yea right…'_

* * *

Leo and his brothers left May and Splinter in the lair after the two got ready for bed. As much as it killed him to know that May would not be seeing him and the others as much as she did during the summer, he knew that she would now be a lot safer. After all, she had been getting hurt more often since she joined them on their adventures and since her human body couldn't heal as fast as him and his brothers she retained more bruises and scars than them.

"I miss May…" Mikey moaned running on the rooftops.

"Yea, me too." Leo sighed as they continued to jump from one rooftop to the next.

"It ain't like we won't see her again!" Raph muttered taking the lead of the group.

"Yea but what if May said earlier is true! What would happen if the shredder happened to find the lair?" Mikey was obviously worried.  
"Don't even sweat Mikey! I've hooked up so many alarms around the lair that would alert us if anything happened!" Donny smiled.

"They can take care of themselves." Leo hushed the situation. "Let's focus guys!" He took the lead. Little did they know, someone was also trailing behind watching silently behind them.

* * *

"Good Mikey!" Leo smiled as his little brother blocked his attacks with his katana. Mikey smiled from cheek to cheek swinging his nun chucks as if he were bragging. "Yea, ya know. I got those movessssss." He danced while spinning his weapon.

"What moves?" Raph snorted. "I ain't never seen anyone so boastful about something they don't have other than Mikey." He growled.

"Oh yea, like my BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPOINSHIP THROPHY!" Mikey laughed while Raph growled even louder.

"Awwww, don't be upset Raphy!" A woman's voice came from behind the wall they had been standing near. All four of the brother's pulled out their weapons in defense but lowered them as soon as a blonde-haired beauty stepped out from the shadows.

"May you are supposed to be sleeping!" Leo warned her.

She just shrugged, "I know, but I couldn't sleep!"

"Hahaha, walking on the wild side!" Mikey high fived her.

"Well, guess we will be heading back then." Leo crossed his arms.

May ran over pulling on his forearms, "Please Leo. I just want to be with you guys! I need to train too!" She begged.

"Yea come on Leo, it ain't like we are gonna be out too late anyways! It don't even look busy out tonight so I doubt we will get any action." Raph patted his brother's shell.

Leo sighed closing his eyes, "I guess, but we won't be out any more than two hours." He reasoned with the others.

"Perfect!" May smiled and giggled hugging the turtle. "Thanks." She whispered to him and then ran over to Raph and Mikey.

"Hey May, check this out!" Mikey laughed pulling Raph into a fight.

The gang trained for the two hours Leo had promised and then packed up Donny's supplies to head back to the lair. May placed a hand to her mouth as she yawned, "Just what I needed, now I can definitely fall asleep."

She and the others hopped across the rooftops making their way to the manhole that lead to the lair.

"Thanks again fearless leader!" May lightly punched Leo's arms.

He laughed, "Ow hey!" And smiled at the blonde.

"Ugh, you guys are so mushy!" Mikey groaned.

"Oh really?" May placed her hands on her hips leaning to the side, "Well your not mushy enough!" She pushed him forwards almost toppling over Donny whom was attempting to open the manhole.

"Ummm trying to work here!" Donny sighed pushing Mikey away.

"Sorry Don!" May kneeled to his level. "Oh it's okay. I just was saying that to Mikey." Donny laughed to himself as he pushed the sewer cap to the side.

"What!" Mikey jumped into the hole first. "I resent that!"

Donny and May looked at each other and then to Mikey pushing him further into the hole. They laughed as he lost his grip and fell to the bottom.

"Ladies first!"

May shook her head, "Be my guest then!" And she pushed Donny forwards.

"Ow hey!" He laughed and then jumped in.

May giggled and pushed back a strand of her hair in front of her face and looked back at Leo and Raph. "Who's next?" She laughed and then something caught her eye from the streets. "Hey, what's that?" She pointed to a little girl.

The two brothers looked behind, "I don't see anything…?" Raph looked back at May concerned.

Leo shrugged and dipped into the hole. "You've got to head to bed, May. You're starting to see things."

May blinked a few times still staring at the girl. "No I see that girl! Why isn't she with her parents?" She pushed Raph out of the way. The girl had red hair, which reminded May of April's hair, and it went past her shoulders. She wore a heavy green winter coat complete with matching gloves and boots. The little girl looked both ways attempting to cross the street. May imagined she couldn't have been more than 5 years old.

Raph grabbed May's wrist attempting to pull her back. "Come on crazy." But she ripped her wrist out from his grip. "Raph I know what I see." She turned her attention back to the girl attempting to ask her a question. However the small child had already crossed the sidewalk and had been walking through the street.

"Oh my-!" May looked to the right and saw a huge semi truck speeding towards the girl. Without even thinking May ran out into the street leaving a screaming Raph behind.

May faced the scared child and stopped in her tracks. The girl looked almost exactly like her! "Wha?" She heard a horn honking in front of her and realized the truck was closing in.

She turned back to the girl in front of her, but she was gone. Completely disappeared out of sight! "What the-?" May shook her head and then saw a bright light in front of her face.

"MAY!"

She felt something pick her up and she could feel her and the person rolling to the opposite side of the street. May gasped panting as her life had flashed before her eyes just as the truck hit her.

"What the HELL is wrong with ya!" She could feel Raph's arms around her waist and her butt in his lap. She rubbed her head not believing what had just happened. "I…I…I don't know…I saw…"

"A girl! I know! That's no reason to get hit by a truck you crazy!" Raph yelled at her from behind still allowing her to sit in his lap.

May turned around to face the red bandana turtle. "I'm sorry… Raph…she looked exactly like me…" she shook remembering the girl's face. An angry Raph sighed and hugged her closer. "Don't do that again!" He picked her up as he stood up and faced her to him. She still looked completely freaked out.

"Raph! May! You guys okay?" Leo yelled from the other side with Don and Mikey poking their head from out of the manhole. Raph nodded and looked back at the blonde.

She looked pass him towards the wall and continued to shake even harder now. "May?" he whispered gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, forget about it…come on." He whispered again this time catching her eye contact. Tears formed in her eyes and she quickly closed them and hugged the turtle tightly completely embarrassed for her actions.

Raph returned the hug, feeling a bit awkward since Leo and the other's were watching. _'Let Leo watch. He should know she doesn't belong to him or nothin'.'_ He thought patting her head. "Hold onto me." He commanded picking her legs up. He looked both ways and quickly crossed the street with May still in his arms.

"What the shell happened?" Leo crossed his arms looking at his brother.

"She said she saw a girl and tried to push her out of the way of the truck. I don't know bro. She's going loopy." Raph shrugged his shoulders still holding onto the girl. Leo crossed his eyes at his brother. "May, you okay?" He rubbed her arm but she held onto Raph tighter.

"Let's just go before anything else happens." Raph shifted his head downwards. Leo glared at him for a minute and then nodded following his brothers down the sewer.

_'That's what I thought, Fearless Leader.'_ Raph looked down at the girl, _'Don't worry May. I gottcha.'_He smiled and hopped down the hole as well.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, sorry for my absence. I pretty much had a case of writter's block, work overload, and not to mention I had written this about three times and some how every part was deleted in some way shape or form! Ughh... so don't know when the next one will be out, but lets hope it is soon. By the way, I love all of the reviews I am recieving, you guys really keep me motivated! Thanks!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

May woke up by the sound of her phone alarm sounding off at the most pleasant hour of the day: 6:00 am. "Joy, the first day of school. Whoopee..." May sighed to herself. She rubbed her head and threw off the blankets on top of her on her 'bed'. _'Dang, what the heck was up with last night...?'_ She thought to herself as she stretched getting up from bed.

From what she remembered she had seen a little girl, who looked exactly like a younger version of herself and just when she was about to be killed by a speeding truck, she has disappeared into thin air. And to make things even more interesting, Raph had been the one to save her from the truck. She remembered how nice he had been to her; he had even carried her the whole way back to the lair and even placed her on the couch.

She stood up and picked up one of her brand new uniforms out of her closet, or as some people called it, a suitcase. "God I hate school..." she muttered to herself throwing off her white tee shirt and replacing it with her uniform top. She then grabbed her skirt and threw it over her sweatpants, and then took off her pants zipping up her skirt to fit her slender body.

"Well thanks for that." May scrunched her face at the sound of Raphael's voice. _'Damn why is he up?...'_

May turned around and walked over to the turtle sitting in the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing up?" She crossed her arms stopping in front of him.

He smirked, "Making sure you got up."

May pouted and then sighed, "Well I'm up now, thanks…I guess." She walked over to the fridge hoping Mikey hadn't eaten her apple for breakfast. Luckily, he hadn't.

May turned back taking a bite of her apple staring at the turtle, "Thanks for yesterday...or early this morning." She sat across from him, "I really saw that girl though. You believe me right?"

Raph stared at her with his arms crossed, his eyes were ice cold. He stared at her while she did the same. Eventually, he caved in. "I guess you'd have to be a complete bozo to run in front of a truck, but May, no one else saw her. Only you..." May sighed at least he believed she wasn't completely crazy. "Well I guess I was just tired than." She took another bite of her apple and then stood up laughing at herself, "That or someone is taking over my mind and kill me." She looked back at a concerned turtle. "Don't say shit like that!" He groaned shaking his head. "That stuff sometimes happens to us!"

May smiled and walked back to her 'room' looking for her shoes and her black knee length socks, "I look like a hooker." May smiled as she heard Raph's footsteps.

He shrugged sitting down on the couch and throwing all of her blankets to the side. "A man of many words today, huh Raphy?" She shook his red bandana ends. Raph looked like he wanting to say something, but the words never came out. He closed his mouth and then turned on the tv turning it down not to wake his brothers and father.

May sighed, "Raph what's up? You've been...different lately." She turned facing him. "Nothin.'" he muttered.

"Please tell me, I don't know how much more I can take of this. Please Raphael?" She placed her hand on his shoulder feeling his rough terrapin skin.  
He just sighed, "I said nothin' May. Go to school, you don't want to be late on your first day."

May sighed and crossed her arms standing up. "Fine!" She snapped and grabbed her bag. She turned back to Raph, leaning into his face and kissed him of the cheek. "Thanks for saving me. I'm sorry that you're mad at me." She whispered staring at him for a second and then walking out of the lair.

"See ya this afternoon!" And with that, she walked out of the lair without saying another word.

* * *

May received her schedule from the office just as she first walked in. Regrettably, she hadn't seen Anna or Lilly and hence walked to class alone trying not to fall asleep while walking. She entered her psychology class,_ 'This is gonna suck first thing in the morning...'_ she thought taking a seat in the back of the class.

May propped her head up on her desk, taking a quick nap before the class started.

"Ahem."

May groaned,_ 'Why! Whyyyyyy!'_ She opened one eye looking to her right where the sound had come from. "Oh, hey Chad..." she closed her eye again trying to get as comfortable as she could and ignored the boy.

"May it's so good to see you once again! How was your summer?" He sounded very cheerful this morning.

She yawned, "Yea, it was nice. And you?"

"Oh it was fantastic. I can't believe I only saw you once this summer, at Lilly's party. Say how did you get home that night?" May thought about his question, even after she had yelled at him, Leo had been the one to rescue her that night. "A friend." She yawned and then stretched sitting up as the female teacher walked by her desk at the front of the classroom.

"Good morning students!" The teacher quickly put her bag away and grabbed a piece of chalk from her desk drawer, "My name is Mrs. Marraro and we will be studying the aspects of human psychology!" She smiled a little too much for May this early in the morning. "Now I will have this lovely young lady pass out the class syllabus to each and every one of you." She smiled handing a stack of papers to the girl whom victimized herself by sitting in the front. "Oh and since I do study the human psychology I know that we humans like to be recognized as individuals," some of the students noted that down in their books while May yawned once again. "So I want to recognize May Gibson on her 17th birthday today! Come over here darling and receive your present!" Mrs. Marraro held out a small box to her at the front.

May's mouth had dropped, was today really her birthday. She looked over at Chad's paper and saw the date._ 'No freaking way...It's really my birthday!'_ she stood up walking silently to the front as people congratulated her on another year older.

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" May took the box opening it to reveal a pink and blue frosted cupcake. "Hope this makes your day a little sweeter!" Mrs. Marraro smiled while some of the other students chuckled at her pun. "Thank you so much!" May smirked walking back to her desk drooling at the sight of the delicious cupcake._ 'Yummy!'_

* * *

After her morning of classes and getting wished happy birthday by all her teachers, May eventually found Anna and Lilly by their usual spot at lunch. "May! Happy birthday!" Anna smiled with a pink bag in her hands. Lilly had a red box next to her. "You guys didn't have to get me anything!" May smiled sitting in the middle of her friends.

"Oh please, how could we not. I'm just upset I didn't get a party invitationnnnnn!" Lilly smiled.

"Oh yea sorry 'bout that."

Anna smirked shaking her head, "You forgot it was your birthday, didn't you?"

"No! How can someone forget their own birthday! I just...I just lost track of time. Last year I didn't exactly have a good birthday at the childcare center, so I just didn't remember it was so soon."

Both Anna and Lilly were quiet for a minute, "Well," Anna started, "What matters now is that you have a new home filled with loving friends and family. Anddddd romance!" She stuck her tongue out while smiling. "Don't worry, I filled in Lilly with all of the details. So what did Lee get you for your birthday?"

May sighed, "I didn't see him this morning. Or April..." she took the present from Anna hands. "Wait April didn't get you anything?" Anna sounded really surprised.

May shook her head, "It doesn't matter, I know she's tight on money..." May pushed the tissue paper to the side and pulled out from the bag a silver picture frame. At the bottom left smiling at her were two baby turtles. "Anna! I love it!"

She bounced, "I went into April's store a while back one day and she said you loved it. Hence, I bought it and saved it for your birthday."

May hugged her, "Thank you!" She honestly loved the frame and knew what picture could be placed in it.

May then took Lilly's box from her hands. She pulled back the tape holding it together to reveal a silver turtle Jewry box. "I figured with Anna's frame that you must like turtles."

May laughed, "You couldn't be more correct!"

* * *

"Hello!" May called out into a surprisingly empty lair after her long day of school. She sighed throwing her book bag on the kitchen table and placing Anna's gift bag with both Anna and Lilly's gifts next to her bag. "Guys!" She tried again and yet no response. "Hmmmm. In a turtle's nest and a turtle in sight..." she crossed her arms pondering where they could be.

"Master Splinter?" She walked over to the rat's room and yet not a sound was made.

"Hm. They must be training or something." She shrugged and walked over to her 'room'. She slipped on a pair of black shorts underneath her skirt and then threw off her shirt only wearing her white undershirt. Unzipping her skirt and kicking off her shoes she sighed and decided to stretch before the guys got back. _'I doubt they even know it's my birthday. Hell, I didn't!'_ She thought as she picked up some wrapping tape for her hands. _'What Anna said is so true. I'm so lucky to have loving friends and family even after what happened.'_ She thought walking over to the dojo still with her knee high socks on and wrapping tape in her hands.

She did a few stretches the turtles or rather Leo had taught her and then also pushed herself into doing a few sit ups and pushups to get the blood pumping in her body.

As she cooled down in a meditation positing she thought about the fact that it had been over thirty minutes and the guys still weren't there. "I hope everything is okayyyy." She started to get the feeling that something wasn't quite right. "If they aren't back in thirty minutes I'm calling the police-erm, well…one of them. I can't exactly tell the police man, 'my mutant turtle friends and their mutant rat father are missing!' They'd probably just hang up!" She laughed finishing wrapping up her hands.

Standing and facing Raph's punching bag, she took a deep breath and cracked both of her knuckles. "Here goes nothing." She breathed out and then sucked in as much air as her lungs would allow and struck the bag six times. Breathing in and out she punched, kicked, elbowed, and kneed the crap out of the bag. After ten minutes of constant hitting she hugged the bag trying to catch her breath. Sweat dripped down from her armpit, all down the back of her arm to her elbow before she shook it off.

She took a deep sigh and then roundhouse kicked the bag almost throwing it off the post. If there was one thing May learned from her ninja lessons, it was that her legs were her strongest suit. Even Leo couldn't block a few of her lower-half attacks.

'Master Splinter said I would be getting my weapon soon. I can't wait to see what it is.' She smiled and decided she was done for the day.

"I guess I should call, I'm so bored." She walked over to the kitchen searching for her bag. But something caught her eye on the refrigerator. "What the-?" May walked over to it and pulled a taped sheet of paper from off of the front.

_**Happy birthday May!**_  
_**Come to April's after school!**_  
_**Love, Mikey (and the others)**_

May giggled and sighed knowing that her friends were at least safe. "Shit, I've been home for an hour! They are probably worried!" She quickly ran over to the suitcase stripping down out of her clothes and into a pair of blue jeans, a black sparkly tank top combined with her favorite pair of black sandals. "On my way!" She smiled running out of the lair.

She ran as fast as her feet would take her all the way to Aprils house. Luckily she had made it right to the doorstep of the shop just as it started to drizzle. "Good timing!" She smiled and walked underneath the path leading to upstairs where she and April lived. May had forgotten her keys back at the lair so she had to ring the doorbell. Nothing. She rang it again and pressed her ear to the door. Suddenly the door opened and she fell through the threshold.

"Where have you been! We've been waiting for you!" April pouted at her niece.

"Sorry Mikey's note wasn't noticeable." May shrugged.

April just sighed putting it pass her, "Well now that your finally here, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAY!" Four turtles called out from the living room. Mikey was the first to prance over to her.

"My battle nexus princess! I believe it is the wonderful day of your birth!" He sounded proper and offered her his arm to lead her in the apartment.  
May smiled and pushed him away, "Oh stop it you goof! Wow everyone thanks!" May looked at the crowd, all four turtles, Master Splinter, April, and Casey were there to celebrate May. She looked on the table near Splinter and drooled at the sight of her cake. Hopefully April had remembered her favorite was chocolate with white butter cream frosting. So far the icing was correct.

"Look May! Come open your presents!" Mikey lead her to the couch while Don placed a birthday cone on her head.  
"Wait Mikey! How did school go today sweetie?" April asked following behind.

Mikey sat her down still giggling. "Oh it was fine, apparently everyone in the whole school remembered it was my birthday, 'secpt me." She shrugged her shoulders.

"How'd you forget your own birthday!" Raph asked confused by such a thing.

"I don't really know. Lost track of time, and last year my birthday wasn't exactly… a good year." She thought for a moment if those were the right words she had been looking for.

"Yea but it's a good year now huh?" Casey broke the silence.

May giggled, "Ever since I came here I- well, I. Feel like we've been a family my whole life. I only wish my parents and my brother had gotten to meet you all." She paused for effect and then looked to the ceiling, "But I know, they already have." She looked back at the group and laughed wiping away a tear forming in her eye, "Okay Mikey where are my presents?"

"Oh yea!" He grabbed four big bags next to the side of the couch. "Dun DA! This one is from Casey!"

May pushed aside the tissue paper and pulled out a mini wall punching bag. "Wow awesome! Thanks Casey!" She marveled at the red bag.  
"Well ya know since you're doing all that ninja stuffs I figured you might need to practice." He smiled.

May laughed, "Oh don't you worry, I will practice so that the next time you say something stupid I'll just hit ya!" She smiled at her clever come back while Raph and Mikey laughed at Casey.

"Next is Master Splinter's gift." Leo handed her the next present. She smiled at her terrapin boyfriend taking the present out of his three-fingered hand.

Pushing aside the paper she pulled out a green budda statue no bigger than her palm that was also an incense burner.

"I recovered that statue from my Master Yoshi's house after he passed away and after I found these four." He pointed to his sons with his cane sitting down by the table. "I hope you will use it for your meditation."

May stared at the budda; every angle she titled it at it shined differently. She stood up and walked over to hug Splinter. "Thank you so much Sensi!" She knew that anything that dealt with Master Yoshi had been a big deal to Splinter. And to have this as a gift, May was honored. She bowed and then smiled at the rat. "I promise to use it when your sons aren't bugging me."

"Hey!"

"I resent that!" Donny and Mikey laughed.

Mikey bounced up and down shaking the next bag. "Open this! Open this next!"

Don interrupted, "Okay so these next two gifts are a combination of me and Mikey and then Raph and Leo." He explained.

May nodded taking the bag "Okay, with you so far..." she opened the bag and looked at black cloth. "Wha?" She pulled it out and then gasped. "Is this-?"

"IT'S YOUR VERY OWN NINJA SUIT!" Mikey screamed. "You see I designed it and Donny here made it!" Mikey held up the black body suit and then pulled out a vest from the bag. The vest was also black with hot pink details on the pockets and collar. She also noticed a hot pink belt attached to the suit.  
"Don't worry, I have matching boots but I couldn't get them finished in time. They should be ready soon though!" Donny winked.

May snatched the suit from Mikey's hands, "Sweeeeeeeet! This is awesome!" She placed the suit on top of her clothes, the material was so light weight but knowing Donny it was probably fire proof, bullet proof and ninja weapon proof.

"If only I had something to defend myself with when I wear this out!" She winked.

Raph and Leo smiled at each other, "Well then, you might want to look at this." Leo picked up the last bag and handed it to the girl.

"No..." May smiled telling by the two oldest brother's faces she was about to recieve her wish.

"Juuuusssst open it." Raph nodded as she smiled from ear to ear.

She threw the tissue paper back and squealed at her weapon. She picked up a short scythe sword with an attached ball and chain at the end. She marveled at the shiny new toy and smiled even bigger at the matching hot pink ribbon tied around the base of the scythe.

"It's called a Kusari-Gama," Leo started, "we analyzed all types of weapons that would fit you and this seemed to be the best to fit your personality." Leo smiled and pointed to the scythe, "This small scythe is used in a slashing and stabbing motion and can also be used to block and hook opponent's weapons. By holding the chain portion of the weapon, the scythe can be swung around to get to a greater reach. And also, the chain portion can be used to trap enemies or anything else you would want to hold onto. Or better yet, to stop Mikey at a far distance from doing something to anger you." He laughed.

"Don't worry, we will teach you how to use it during practice." Raph shook her head and sat on the couch.

"You mean I'm going to kick your sorry shell with my shiny new toy!" She could not be any happier with her new weapon.

"Now Miss Gibson, I have talked with April and we have agreed that your Kusari is not a toy and will only be used when needed. You are by far one of the best lower body fighters I have encounter in my lifetime and you should practice that more than your Kusari." Splinter explained.

Both May and April nodded in agreement. "I understand Sensei!" May bowed her head.

"Well, saved the best for last." April broke the silence in the room and handed May a small white box with a big red bow on it. "Happy birthday sweetheart!" April smiled.

"Oh wow, thanks for the hair bow Aunt A! This will match Raph's bandana perfectly when I kick his shell with my Kusari!" May laughed along with a chuckling Don and a bent over backwards Mikey.

April sighed, "It's in the box, you goober!" She frowned as she noticed in the corner of her eye Casey holding Raph back by his shoulder. "Open it!" She turned her attention back to her niece.

May smiled and untied the bright red bow allowing it to fall to the floor. She lifted the top of the box off and then stared at the present inside. Not saying a word to the others, she opened her mouth in astonishment at the small object contained in the box.

"Well?" Mikey was not a patient turtle like his brothers. "What is it!" He leaned over May's knees and then gasped at the present.

"Aunt April…it's…it's…" May couldn't find the right words, she couldn't even move. It was just too good to be true.

"A lady from New Orleans visited the shop one day. She exchanged it for another thing in the store but I held onto this. She said it was a very popular piece that all young ladies have in the city and that she had just recently bought it for her daughter studying in New York that didn't appreciate it as much as they do back home." April explained. "I looked, online, they also have earrings, a necklace if you like that better-"

"Stop." May softly commanded her Aunt. "This is perfect." She took the small silver ring out of the box and onto her right hand ring finger.

On her pale white finger lay a silver turtle shell that shined every time it caught the light from above. She found herself lost in the details of the shell not wanting to stop staring at the ring and miss something new about it.

"Aunt April…I love it…" She gasped and looked up at the red haired relative. "Thank you!" She ran into April's arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much Aunt April. I love you so much…" She cried in her arms. May only wished her mother had been in the room with her and her friends. She hugged April just as if she were hugging her mother, they had the same body frame after all. She slowly broke free of April's grasp and looked up at her Aunt wiping away a tear from her eye.

"This is the best birthday ever." She looked at everyone around the room. "I could not have asked for a better birthday. Thank you guys soooooooo much." She hugged her Aunt once more and then pulled back and brought the ring to her face once again.

"Hey! I wanna see it!" Mikey hopped over and snatched May's hand. "Woah, hey it kinda looks like my shell!"

Donny hit the back of his head, "You can't even see the back of your shell, let me see the ring!" Donny pulled May's hand to his own face.

"It's a turtle shell?" Raph stood up and reached across snatching May's hand away from Donny and Mikey. "Wow, that's somethin'!" He stared at the ring.

"Wait a minute, leader coming through!" Leo held onto May's wrist and gently pulled it away from Raph's view, "May, it's beautiful!" He smiled while May laughed at the four turtles all attempting to see the ring. "Thanks guys!" She giggled.

"My sons, leave Miss Gibson's poor hand alone!" Splinter hobbled over to his sons smacking the back of their heads with his walking stick. "May I?" Splinter held his furry hands out to the girl. At this point she couldn't contain her laughter, she held her hand out for Splinter to see the ring and continued to laugh until she cried.

"It is most beautiful indeed, something that I know you will treasure forever." Splinter nodded to his student and then to April. "Great choice Miss O'Neil."

April laughed along with Casey, "Come on every one! Let's sing Happy Birthday and cut the cake!"

((Mikey: Cake!))

After the gang had cake and ice cream, May and the mutants headed out of April's apartment since the blonde still had school the next morning. Mikey and Don offered to help carry May's presents while she hugged Casey and April goodbye. "Thank you April. You've done so much for me ever since you offered me to stay with you." She hugged her tightly.

"May, I know your mother would have done the same for me if I had a daughter as well. I miss her just as much as you do, trust me. I love you sweetheart. Happy Birthday." April kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Aunt April, I love you too!" May kissed her on the cheek and then waved good bye as she raced down the stairs and into the battle shell.

"Well on a scale of 1 to 10 how was the successfulness of your birthday?" Mikey nudged May's shoulder. "Oh way pass a 10, Mike, more like a 50!" She smiled and then turned her head to Master Splinter. "Thank you so much Sensei for the incense Buddha! Hopefully it'll push me to meditate more and I'll go find some calming smells to light." She then leaned over and whispered, "Maybe I'll find some that will make Mikey and Raph meditate more too. Or at least find headache curing scents." Splinter chuckled at the girl.

"Hey! I heard 'dat!" Raph pointed his green finger at the girl. "So when do you want to start working on your Kusair?" He asked picking it up from Mikey's lap.

"Ahhh, more words in the afternoon, ey Raphy?" She smiled and snatched her weapon out of his hands.

Leo looked behind the group from the front seat while Donny continued to drive. May could tell he was shooting darts from his eyes at his brother. "Yes Raphael, what were you doing up so early this morning anyways."

Raph crossed his arms, "Whatever." He shut his mouth and turned to face the window.

"Whoa! Let's not have a fight when we are all in such a good mood." May raised her hands in the air with her Kusair in her lap. "It is my birthday after all…" She winked at Mikey.

"Well, there's also something else we all got for your birthday…" Donny looked through the rearview mirror at his blonde human friend.

May titled her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Mikey laughed, "You'll see when go back to the lair!"

"Step on it Donny!" The blonde unbuckled herself and shook the purple bandana turtle's shoulder.

Once the gang arrived back at the lair, May tried every trick to try to get the guys to tell her what the surprise was. "Come on Mikey! Tell me!" She held onto his arm and bounced up and down.

"I told you, I can'tttttttttttt. I would, but Leo and Raph are right there," He pointed to his older brothers, "And they'll totally kick my shell if I tell."

"You are just as impatient as he is, ya know that?" Raph turned his head to face her while she just stuck her tongue at him.

After what seemed like forever, the elevator finally stopped and opened back at the good old lair. May ran out passing her turtle friends and looked around the entire lair. "Well! Where is it?" She smiled and then looked around the lair closer.

Suddenly she felt two cold hands over her eyes and Leo's voice coming from behind. "Just walk straight." He laughed and pushed her forwards. It was a good thing May trusted Leonardo or else she might have attacked him and ran off instead. "Okay, okay…" She giggled and continued to walk. "Okay, stop!" Leo held onto her eyes not allowing her to see where she was. "Now count to three."

"What? Why?"

"Just for a dramatic effect." Leo smiled.

"Okay…one, two, three!" May counted down and Leo let go of her eyes. "Is this a joke? I still can't see anything?" She pouted as she found herself staring into darkness. All of a sudden the light from within where ever she was shined and blinded her; she closed them for a second to readjust her vision and then gasped at the sight around her.

"You didn't…?" She gasped.

"Yup." Leo patted her shoulder and watched the girl admire her last present.

"We hope you like it, it's been really hard to keep this a secret from you this whole summer." Donny smiled.

"Yea, after all, sleeping on that couch has gotten to be somewhat uncomfortable by now!" Mikey laughed.

May had stepped into her new bedroom inside the lair. She looked around and noticed all of the pink details the guys had included within the décor of the room. Pink bedspread, pink yoga matt next to the bed, shelves with various things around the walls, some of the objects she had collected and placed in the tv area were now on the shelves. It was beautiful.

"We even brought your suitcase into the closet and hung some of your stuff up." Leo brought her back to reality. She opened her eyes wider and leaped over to the opened closet door and admired all of her once folded and wrinkled clothes now unwrinkinling and perfectly categorized in front of her.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She cried out bouncing up and down. She ran back over to Leo and hugged him tightly. "You guys are honestly the best!" She looked back at him and without even thinking about anything else, kissed Leonardo in front of the other three. She pulled back and noticed Leo's surprised face.

_'Oh shit!'_ She couldn't believe what she had just done. '_Gotta make it seem like I meant to do that.'_ She giggled and then ran over to Mikey and hugged him just as much. But he half heartedly returned the hug. She kissed him on the cheek and then did the exact same to Don.

When she went to hug Raph, he had already left the room. "Where's Raphy?" She asked pretending to be stupid. Donny sighed and patted her back. "It's okay May. Mikey and I already knew, I'm sure he did too. But I'm glad you like the room." May shook her head and looked back at Don and Mike. "What are you talking about?" She laughed nervously.

"Oh come on, May. I figured it out like weeks ago. And you guys call me slow." Mikey chuckled, but not in his usual happy-go-lucky sort of way.

May stood there and honestly had nothing to say. No sort of remark or joke. She was speechless, they all knew about her and Leo and she had just now confirmed their thoughts. "I'm sorry…" May whispered looking down at the pink yoga matt.

"Oh, don't sweat it." Donny smiled lightly at his friend and hugged her to confirm his no hard feelings. "I'm gonna hit the hay. Hopefully your new bed will allow you to sleep peacefully tonight!" He smiled and walked pass her and Leo.

Mikey cracked his knuckles, "I get to play my video games now without sleeping beauty telling me to be quiet." He laughed returning back to his usual self. "If you want, come over and play!" He ran outside of the room leaving just the two alone.

May turned to Leo, "I didn't…I…" She moaned and then fell onto her yoga matt. "I was just so happy." She sighed.

Leo walked over and kneeled next to his girl. "It's not your fault. I should have told them a while back. Seriously. I'm the leader and it's my duty to resolve anything that stands between us and my brothers." He rubbed her back.

She looked up at the turtle and lightly smiled and then rested her head between the areas of his neck and shoulder. "It's gonna be a long journey from here on out. I can tell…" She sighed and kissed his jaw.

Leo sighed again, "Yup. But that's what makes life fun." He smiled and cupped her chin and kissed her like she had done to him just moments before. "Happy Birthday May."

* * *

***Gasp!* So May and Leo's secret is revealed to the brothers! Hopefully they won't hate her for it. (doubt it!) but if you would like to see what May's ring looks like, search in google Mignon faget tortoise ring and that should show you what her ring is like. (it is so pretty I have one!) Also her Kusari Gama is pretty sweet too! You can google that if you have a hard time trying to figure out what that looks like too. Anyways, Review! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Whooo hoo! next update! Oh and you're going to kill me. Just wait and see...muahahaha! Review please after and tell me how much you hate me! I dare ya! Bahaha**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

The rest of the week went by pretty fast school wise, and since it was only the first week of school she went home with barely any or no homework assignments. With that being said, back at the lair, things were different.

Mikey and May still continued to play video games and joke around, and of course Leo had pretty much taught her everything he knew on how to use her Kusari. They would practice every afternoon even missing dinner sometimes. They could not have picked a better weapon for the newly developed ninja. The scythe portion was lightweight and did not slow her down, and the chain had made very good use at tripping Michelangelo when he wasn't paying attention.

Donny had somehow kept his distance from the blonde as best as he could. The only time he would see her was during practice and for the nights that she went to dinner. Other than that, he kept to himself in his Lab or room, always shutting the door behind him.

And as for Raphael, May hardly even remembered some nights that he lived there. He was only present for training. Other than that he would leave the lair or stay in his room. He missed dinner every night and she was really starting to miss the silent but deadly turtle.

* * *

As soon as the Friday afternoon bell rang, May ran out of the school building as fast as she could towards the lair. Leo had promised her a training run with the kusari and Don had promised her by the end of the school week he would finish her boots. She could barely contain her excitement as she ran through the dimly lit sewers. By this point the sewer tunnels could be pitch black and she could find her way back from school to the lair. She had traveled that way so many times.

She punched the code to the base of the lair and squealed as the doors opened.

"Geeze, is there a rat out there or something?" Mikey asked closing his ears from her piercing squeal. His looked to his left at a stern Master Splinter.

"Hehe, no offense sensei!"

"No I'm just so excited for tonight!" She threw her bag on the kitchen table scaring Don in the heat of the moment as he sat in one of the kitchen chairs. She leaned into Donatello's personal space, "Where are my boots Einstein?" She bounced up and down not wanting to wait a moment longer.  
Donny hesitantly laughed, "Hold on a second crazy, and I'll get them for you." He sat up and walked off. May danced around twirling her uniform skirt,

"I'm a nnnninjaaaaaaa, oh yea uhhuh I'm a nnnnnninjaaaaaaa a badass nnnnnninjaaaaa!"

She stopped as she noticed a red bandana in the corner of her eye and turned her body in a dramatic way to face the unhappy ninja. Not wanting to confront him at that moment she smiled, "Oh yea I'm a nnnnninjaaaaaaaa!" She danced a little too crazy for Raph and he shook his head and walked pass her. "Crazy…" He grunted.

May nodded her head as she continued to dance. "Oh yeaaaaaa, uh huh, oh yeaaaaaaaa" she twirled again and then stopped once her stomach growled. "Hm. I should probably get some foody in my belly." She said in a baby voice and skipped over to the kitchen. As she opened the fridge door, she could hear footsteps closing in next to her. "Are you hungry too?" She asked the frowning Raph, "I never see you eat dinner anymore. If you want the leftovers from last night then-"

"I'm fine. Just want water." He grunted and snatched a water bottle faster than May could protest.

_'Whatever Raphael. Just be that way then…' _She watched him walk off to his punching bag. This was the most talking they had since Monday and the silence between them was killing her. Why did he have to be so moody?

"Hey there." A lighthearted voice pushed her back to reality. May smiled and kissed Leo on the cheek. "What's upppppppppppp?" She pretended to be gangster, but being in a school girl uniform didn't exactly help her case too much. Leo just laughed. "You're in a good mood." And he reached in one of the cabinets for a tea packet.

She smiled and hugged his arm, "Can't you tell why! I finally get to be a part of your group! I'm a nnnnnnninjaaaaaaaaaaa!" She laughed along with him and then twirled her skirt dancing to her own beat.

"Yes, I'm aware of this." He placed the tea into his tea pot and sat it on the stovetop.

May danced a bit more while she found some leftover noodles from the other night. She took the glad top off and set the meal in the microwave.

"Ahem, I hope I'm not interrupting." Donny held in his hand two black boots.

"Not at all Don." Leo shook his head while his girl ran to the purple bandana turtle. "Oh my god! These are so cool!" She snatched the boots out of his hands. "Thanks Donny!" She hugged him and then threw off her school shoes and replaced them with the new boots. "Perfect fit! Donny you're the best!" She danced some more.

While Don and Leo laughed at the girl she caught a glance of Raph across the lair. He had stopped punching for a moment and stood there with his head on the bag facing the girl he so longed to have.

* * *

"Okay guys. Everyone ready?" Leonardo stood next to Master Splinter as May and his brother's assembled in front of the two. Everyone nodded.

"Then it is agreed. A practice run on the rooftops of the city. You are not to be seen and you all must be back by 12:00 tonight." Splinter called out the rules of the night. That gave the turtles and May four hours to have some fun.

She nodded and twirled the chain portion around the area she stood in. "Got it sensei!" She smiled and let the chain wrap around her hand. After it had securely situated itself around her small pale hand she bowed in respect for her Master. Everyone else did the same.

"Have a good run my sons. And my now as it would seem, daughter." Splinter smiled at the human. "I am honored sensei." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Let's get going."

* * *

After an hour and a half of running around the rooftops and allowing May to adjust to the high jumps and leaps that for a normal person cause them to fall to their deaths. Luckily for her, she had done gymnastics in the past and was used to flipping around in the air. Now it was just a matter of making the jumps look fancy while she did them.

The gang stopped and caught up with their breaths. May had such an rush that she didn't want to stop at first, but now her body was thanking her that she did.

"May you seriously look like a superhero! You're so badass!" Mikey patted her on the back. "But you would have looked cooler if you wore your mask the right way!" He stuck his tongue out this time.

May just laughed at him. "Mikey, I don't like anything to go around my eyes, I don't even wear sunglasses!"

"Yea, well…you didn't have to turn it into a hair ribbon…" He muttered. Instead of wasting the idea, she used it instead of a mask as a pretty ribbon holding her blonde hair out of her face in a high ponytail.

She smiled and faced the others, "The masks you all wear was his idea, huh?"

The other three turtles nodded now feeling a bit embarrassed by their uniform while May continued to giggle, "It was a nice thought Mikey, but I'm sorry you had to end up going bald at the age of seventeen." She gave him a noogie.

"Ha! That's where you're wrong, I've always been bald!" Mikey released himself from her grasp.

"Not making your argument any better." She brushed through her long hair and then threw it behind her shoulders.

Just then a woman's scream came from the next alleyway. All five became alert and ran over to look to where the woman's scream came from. She was blocked by a wall and three purple dragons cornered the poor old woman.

"Just hand us your purse and we ain't gonna hurt 'cha!" one of the boys laughed. May suddenly remembered the three characters. They had been the ones that cornered May the night she ran away from the lair after Leo and her had talked. The night Leo confessed he loved her.

Without warning Raph had jumped into the shadows of the fight and to help him from not being seen, Donny had used his staff to break the light bulb shining in the alley. Mikey hopped off the ledge in hopes to help guide the woman out of the dangerous alleyway.

May had stopped Leo before he jumped to help his brothers. "Leo wait!" She held him back.

"What?" He asked very puzzled by her tone.

"The night I ran away, you know, the night it rained and I was attacked by the foot? Those three purple dragons, those exact three punks were the ones that attacked me before the foot did."

Leo looked at her closer, still confused at what she had been trying to tell him.

"Leo…what if they work for the foot? They have purple dragon stuff on, but really they are-" She stopped midsentence as her theory became reality. In the distance she saw the building surrounding them filled with foot soldiers. "Lee..Leooo." She whispered and he nodded confirming he too had seen the soldiers that now surrounded the couple.

"Don't make a move." He whispered back and clutched something from within his belt. "On my mark, hop into the alley and tell the others."

"Leo! What 'bout you!" She whispered back knowing he would be all alone on the rooftop.

"Don't worry. Ready? GO!" He threw a ninja star into the alley to warn his brother's along with his girl to verbally tell his brothers the current situation.

She felt a crunch underneath her boots and realized she had probably stepped on and broke a part of the 'so-called-purple-dragons' bones.

"Guys, on the roof now! We are being attacked by foot!" May yelled out and she heard the three gasps.

The alley continued to be pitch black and for May being a human definitely had its disadvantages, she couldn't see a thing, but apparently the turtle brother's could. She felt two strong hands wrap around her arms.

"You kidden' me?" She felt Raph's face close to hers.

"NO! Go help Leo, I'll be right up! Go now!" She pushed him off and then heard footsteps and the clang of metal rise above her.

_'Now how the hell am I gonna get up there?' _She wondered to herself still not being able to see. Suddenly she began to feel cold out of the blue.

**_"Are you scared?"_ **Something whispered in her ear. May struck the air from where the sound came from, but there had been nothing there, either that or she missed the person.

_**"Remember, you are destined for greatness. It has begun."**_

May remembered that voice. "Fate!" It was the cloaked man from before when she and the turtles went to visit her families grave.

_**"Greatness…"** _Was the last thing she heard and suddenly the cold faded from her body.

All of a sudden she felt woozy. She leaned against the brick wall and took a few breaths. "I gotta…I gotta help…" She tried to get herself to move to help Leo and the others, but her body fought her mind. And then without warning she felt her shirt being picked up by the collar and she was thrown to the ground next to the 'purple dragons' from earlier.

Suddenly her body kicked back into its rhythm and she could feel the wind of the foot soldier behind her. She roundhouse kicked the man throwing him against the opposite wall and then pulled out her Kusari.

"Try your luck big boy." She snarled as she felt him charging towards her. She could hear the metal of her blade against another and almost naturally she fought off the soldier within seconds. She nodded after kicking him in the head confirming he was out cold.

"Now to get back to the fight." She smirked and spun the chain onto the ledge of the building and climbed up back into the moonlight. She quickly noticed her mutant friends fighting off the numerous amounts of foot.

Without a second thought she pulled the chain up to her face and quickly caught the middle of it swinging it around the foot beginning to attack her. All of the soldiers fell at the fate of her sharp scythe blade, "I win." She smirked and ran over to help Donny who had been outnumbered by 20.

"Gottcha Einstein!" She yelled out and threw the chain around a group of six soldiers and squeezed the chain around them as tight as she could knocking the wind out of the men and then bashed all of their faces with her blade. As she let the men go from the chain they began to drop like flies, literally.

She smirked and wrapped the chain around her wrist and hand ready to attack anyone else that dared to face her.

Suddenly she felt someone squeeze her from behind almost as if they were trying to pop her in half. She groaned for a second and thought about a way to escape the person's clutches. She could feel her feet leaving the floor and she quickly and frantically kicked against her attacker, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Let go!" She moaned trying to still sound like a warrior.

"Fine by me!" The overgrown man laughed and then threw her over the back side of the building. May could hear her name being called by Donny but she didn't have enough time to even respond. Without a second thought she threw her scythe back at the building and by dumb luck it happened to catch onto an object. And even more luckily, she had the chain portion wrapped around her wrist still so she hadn't fallen down six flights to her death.

"Now what do I do?" She thought about swinging back and forth to try to get back to the ledge but nicked the idea that could possibly cause her wrist to fall off. Then she decided climbing would be easier.

_**"You are getting the hang of it."** _Fate's words caught May off guard and she looked around to see the creepy cloaked man.

But instead she felt a sharp pinch on the right side of her neck. With her left hand, free from holding on, she pulled out a dart from her vein. _'Shit…' _she thought for a second and then blacked out.

* * *

**Told ya! Muahahaha! Reviews!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hehe, this was a fun chapter to write! Hope you all enjoy it! Oh and the next one is going to be good! Keep a look out for it because not even I know when it will come out! *fingers crossed* Hopefully soon!**

***Donny* "Hey dont you write this story? Shouldn't you be getting a move on it?"  
*****yesiamweird* "Gasp! Donny you are right! I knew you were a genius, but damn you are psycho too!"  
*****Donny* "You mean physic?"  
*****yesiamweird* "yea that too! :D"  
*****Donny* (face palm)**

**Enjoy!  
-yesiamweird**

* * *

Donny watched in amazement as May single handedly took out about 25 soldiers within minutes. She was amazing with her new Kusari-gama, and he thanked his lucky stars she was on his side. But there was no time to watch, he quickly raised his bo staff to block off a foot soldier with a katana similar to his older brothers. He bashed the sword out of the man's hands and then kicked him in the gut, sending him flying in the opposite direction.

He looked back to make to see what other types of tricks May had up her sleeve, but little did he imagine that she would be stuck in the arms of a foot ninja from behind.

"Hold, on!" Donny whispered to himself as he attempted to rush over to free the girl. He tried his best, but more and more soldiers came from out of nowhere it seemed. "Where do you all keep coming from!" He asked one just before he swung his staff like a baseball bat.

He looked over his shoulder and saw the blonde being tossed over the side of the building. "MAY!" He called out distracted causing a soldier to kick his shell and forcing him to his knees.

The scientist looked back and noticed her scythe portion of her weapon attached to a satellite pole. 'Thank heaven.' He sighed and then flipped backwards standing back on his own two feet. He fought off the area leading to the edge where May was dangling by her chain in the hopes of being clear for a moment and helping her back to the fight.

But it just seemed like the foot would just appear out of thin air, they would not stop attacking him.

"Donny watch out!" The purple bandana turtle heard Mikey calling behind a wall of foot soldiers.

"Turtle cycle!" Mikey spun around on the back of his shell while swinging his nunchucks, giving Donny a breather for a moment. But there wasn't a moment to lose. He quickly looked over the edge to help the blonde girl up, but he froze as he watched her fall from halfway down the building. "MAY!" He screamed and jumped down with her.

But he was a second too late.

* * *

"Leo! Raph! Help!" Mikey called to his older brothers through the crowd of foot ninja.

The older two had taken probably a third of the soldiers out together, and hadn't even noticed their brother's or the girl they had both been competing for.

"Mikey, kinda busy!" Raph growled and cut a ninja with his sai.

"Be there in a sec!" Leo slashed three more down.

"No! It's May! She fell! Donny says we need to go now!" Mikey screamed hoping this would catch the brother's attention.  
Both simultaneously the two brothers ran through the wall surrounding Mikey.

"What da hell you mean she fell!" Raph yelled kicking a ninja and looking over the edge.

Donny sat on his knees as he carefully attempted to bring May into his arms. She was laying on the concrete on her stomach with her left arm wrapped around her back and her right above her head. He also made note that her Kusari chain was dangling from a tv pole on the roof.

"May!" Leo yelled down distracted by the state his girlfriend had been in and a ninja stuck a knife into his thigh causing him to scream out in pain.

Raph shook his head and growled throwing his sai into the ninja's chest that had hurt his brother. He ran over and kicked him down while pulling his now bloody sai out.

Leo stood up, "Thanks. Let's get the shell out of here!" He nodded and looked down quickly at his brother now holding May in his arms. "Mikey, take May's Kusari! And help Donny!" Leo commanded. "Raph on my mark hop down and let's head back to the lair." Raph nodded in agreement.

Leo took a small pellet packet from his belt and raised it in the air. "NOW!" He yelled and threw the smoke bomb distracting the other ninja's for their get-a-way.

Quickly Raph pushed aside a man-hole down on the street for Don and Mikey to hop through. Leo stumbled back to his feet as the cut in his thigh began to burn a bleed even more.

"Go bro!" Raph whispered looking up and seeing the smoke clearing. Leo nodded and jumped down even though the cut in his leg screamed at him not too. Raph held onto the ladder and pushed back the lid right before the smoke cleared not allowing the foot a second more to figure out where the turtles disappeared.

"Come on, let's hurry as best as we can and then we can take a look at the damage." Leo ran forwards leading the way.

Donny held onto May close while Mikey ran alongside of him. He cringed at the bruise forming on the girls forehead; at this point it was already purple and black.

"Keep running Mike!" Raph grunted from behind him and the turtles ran through the sewer pipes even faster.

* * *

"Look what I found in her hand just before we escaped." Donny pulled out a small needle from his belt pocket.

Leo took it from his hand, "So she was poisoned?" He examined the syringe and noticed a blue liquid still left in the tube.

"Yes, and I'm glad she pulled it out. It could be deadly so we really need to keep moving forwards." Donny lifted May back in his arms while Mikey finished wrapping Leo's bleeding leg.

"You don't think she's gonna die, do you Don?" Mikey whispered hoping he wouldn't loose his friend.

"No, but we need to make sure she's okay. She fell from three flights, at least she hadn't fallen from six, 'cause there'd be…" He stopped as he looked at his younger brother's pale green face. Mikey gulped and tied Leo's bandaged.

"Well this is just great. Now the foot got poison for us now!" Raph punched his fist wanting to break a foot soldier's face.

"We just need to be more careful. That's all." Leo stood up with the help of Mikey and looked down at May. "She'll be fine. We just need to go to make sure she's okay, and so that Master Splinter doesn't worry." Everyone nodded except Raph.

"There you go again, Splinter Jr. We're only an hour early and you think Splinter is gonna fuss at us instead of worrying 'bout your girl! Some leada you are!" Raph yelled.

Leo growled, "I'm not only thinking of Splinter, I just don't want him to worry about us when we get back. We are already in rough shape as it is."

"No, you in rough shape! I'm fine!" Raph yelled back with his fists balled up at his sides.

"Raph, not now!" Donny pleaded, "We need to go back, Leo is right."

The hot headed turtle closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine." He crossed his arms. "Lead the way, fearless."

* * *

_May woke up with an extremely bad headache. She was still in the alleyway that she had fallen from. "Guys?" She called out but no answer. "Hey guys!" She stood up brushing her outfit off. "Wow not even a scratch." She smiled looking at her body. But wait, what had happened to the needle she had pulled out of her neck. Surely that would have left a mark. She felt her neck and there had been nothing there. "What the hell?" She shook her head and wondered how could she had not been hurt falling from halfway down the building. "Damn…" She thought, 'Damn I'm good." She smirked and then looked around for her turtle friends._

_"How are you feeling?"_

_May turned to the back of her. "Who's there?" She called out to a dark alley. Nothing. "Hello?" She walked down the pitch black hall in the hopes of finding someone. Anyone. _

_"May? What's wrong? Open your eyes!" She heard Donny's voice this time._

_"What? They are!" She yelled back blinking her eyes afriad she had missed him in a dark alley...nothing...still not seeing anything._

* * *

After the turtles arrived back at the lair and after their short scolding session from Splinter, Donny rushed May into his lab to take some tests from the needle she had in her hand earlier and from the wound in her neck.

"How's it looking, Don?" Leo rubbed May's cheek hoping she would wake up soon.

"Better now. It looks like it is just a tranquilizer like the ones they use at zoo's to put the animals asleep when they get too rowdy. But from what I've found online, the tranquilizer may have some side effects on humans. Knowing the foot, those are probably meant for us, and since May was doing so well facing the foot they panicked and used it on her instead." Donny concluded.

Leo nodded feeling much better, "And her head?"

Donny walked over and examined, "Just a nasty bruise, but it doesn't look like a concussion." He looked at the other parts of her body that were visible from her ninja suit. He winced at the sight of her right wrist. "I think she had been holding on with the chain wrapped around her wrist. And while her body gave way, the chain pulled and loosened around her wrist," he held her hand carefully and pulled out some bandages to wrap her arm. "Lucky for her, that probably slowed her momentum, so instead of falling from three stories, she fell from one and a half." He sighed feeling better that she would be okay.

"Let's bring her to her room. Hopefully she'll wake in a decent amount of time." Leo picked her up and carried her carefully to her bed. Donny pushed back the blankets while Leo gently laid her on the soft bed. "Thanks for being there for her Donny." Leo shamefully thanked his brother while he took off her boots. "I should have protected her, but I lost sight of things. And for that I am sorry to the both of you." He placed her boots on the side of the bed while Don pulled the sheets to her chest.

"Leo, she's my friend too. And besides, you didn't see how much ass she had kicked before. She was amazing." Donatello smiled.

"Guys!" May hoarsely yelled out between the two brothers.

Leo shook his head surprised by her voice and touched her shoulder. "We're right here May-"

"Hey guys?" She cut him off as if she hadn't heard him.

"Donny…!" Leo sat back as May wiggled around on the bed. "What's happening?"

"She's hallucinating. Just be aware…" He watched her touch her neck where the needle had left a huge bruise. "What the hell?" She spat out and shook her head as if she were looking around for something.

"May, you're fine, just calm down." Donny whispered hoping she would hear him.

"Damn!" She spat out again and this time her legs started to kick around almost as if she were walking to go somewhere. She stopped suddenly and then started to whimper. "Who's there?" She screamed this time causing Mikey to run into the room.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yea, she's dreaming, violently…" Donny held her down by her shoulders.

"HELLO!" She pierced the boys ears with her scream this time causing Splinter and Raph to rush into the room.

"May? What's wrong? Open your eyes!" Donny yelled at her angry this time.

"What? They are!" She yelled back in response to his comment.

"She heard you!" Leo spoke the obvious while May gasped loudly and started to kick and whiter the covers off of the bed. "What is going on!" She cried out again.

Leo stood there frozen at the sight of his blonde beauty crying from her hallucination. He sat on her right side trying to be strong but he couldn't take the pain glowing in her face. He held onto the opposite side of her stomach and her right cheek, "May, it's okay. Please stop." He shushed her and she stopped almost instantly.

"What the shell is that about?" Raph crossed his arms not aware of the situation.

"Donatello, is Miss Gibson alright?" Splinter held onto his walking stick prepared to make a phone call to Miss O'Neil.

"Yes father she is just-"

Just then she started to scream ferociously causing all of the turtles to go on edge. Leo held her tighter. "May! Stop!" He held her back but she lifted herself up and started to kick and swing at him. He let her into his arms attempting to hold her down but she fought against him. "HELP!" She cried and pushed both her and Leo off of the bed.

* * *

_Just then a bright green light blinded her down at the end of the alley. She ran towards it and gasped at the green diamond sparkling in the wall. "What is going on?" She wondered looking around still not seeing anyone. She shrugged and attempted to pull the diamond out._

_"Don't touch that." The voice from earlier called out. She looked behind her and noticed a man dressed in a black suit with a matching top hat and cane smile at her._

_"That belongs to me my darling." He smiled and pushed her to the side with his cane. He raised the cane to the diamond and almost as if there had been a magnet on the cane the diamond stuck to the top of it._

_"Ah, much better." The man smiled and then glared at the girl. "Now it's your turn." He laughed evilly._

_May backed into the wall of the alley, "Please, don't hurt me!" She cried out. She took another step backwards just as the man raised the cane to her face, but she fell though the wall. "Help!" She cried and screamed at the top of her lungs as a green light surrounded her._

* * *

"MAY! Wake up!" She heard Leonardo scream at her.

"No!" May screamed and then pushed out of someone's strong arms. She blinked a few times at the normal light fading from the green light.

"Miss Gibson please awaken!" May opened her eyes widely and saw Master Splinter standing in front of the girl with his walking stick near her out-stretched and bandanged right hand.

"Sensei!" She gasped and coughed feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her body. She looked around expecting to see the dark alley from before but instead she sighed at the warming familiar sight of her room in the lair. "Sensei. I-I…" She started to stand up but reality hit her like a ton of bricks. She gasped in pain at the right side of her body. Her hip hurt the most and it killed her to lose all of the will power to get up.

Splinter kneeled next to the girl with his walking stick behind his side. "You are safe now, please rest." He patted her panting head.

She tried to push herself up to see Splinter's face, but she just couldn't, no matter how many times she tried, her body would lose momentum and she'd fall back motionless.

"Please, Donatello, bring her some medicine, Michelangelo and Raphael, bring some food, something easy for her to swallow." Master Splinter commanded his sons and then looked to his eldest son.

"Sen..sei…" May moaned and flipped over on her back gasping at the pain on the right side of her body. Curious about the throbbing pain on her neck, she lifted her left shaking hand to the spot and winced as she touched the swollen spot. A cold hand latched onto her wrist pulling her fingers out from her skin, "Don't touch." Leo whispered and placed her hand on top of her stomach.

May smiled at the sight of Leo looking down at her, "I fucked up big huh?" She croaked out trying to hold back wet tears.

"Not at all." Leo looked down at his knees still with his hand on hers, "I messed up actually." He closed his eyes feeling so shameful for letting her get to this point. If he would have paid more attention to his team…if he would have at least made his way over to Don and May, then maybe she'd be fine…he should be the one in her position…

"Leo?" May's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He whispered leaning into her face.

"He came back, that Fate guy." Leo stared back into the seriousness of her face. "He distracted me, and caused that stupid," She coughed and clutched his hand at the pain that consumed her body as she did so. "That stupid needle to get to me." She smiled, "It wasn't your fault. It was my own awareness that we should be blaming."

Splinter looked up at his son. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked kindly.

"I'll explain later father." Leo looked over his shoulder at his brother's returning with the supplies. "Place her back on the bed." Donny commanded as he mixed together two different liquids in a cup.

"No." May whispered, "I'm a big girl, Donatello. I can get up!" May smiled through the pain and lifted her back off the ground using most of her left arm and some of her right.

"Just let me help you." Leo protested placing a hand on her back.

May frowned and snatched it off as she sat up, "No! I want to prove to you that I'm not always the damsel in distress!" She stuck her tongue out and looked over to Splinter.

"I'm sorry you have to see me in this way, Master Splinter, but what doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger." She closed her eyes smiling at the overgrown rat. He nodded, a little disapproved by her stubbornness, but gracious of her ability to fight.

"Yea, or just crazy." Raph grunted from the entrance. May just smiled opening her eyes, "Yea, that too." She faced Splinter and then using most of her left arm pushed her hips off the ground and making her way back to the bed one step at a time. Not wanting Donny to baby her, she sat on the bed Indian style and beamed at the turtle in purple. "Okay, I'm here, now what?" She raised her hands in the air, her left one higher than the right.

"Take this." Don handed her the cup of liquids, "And then you're going to explain to me what exactly happened." He crossed his arms while she gulped the liquid.

"Blegh!" She stuck her tongue out and frowned, "What the hell was that?" She coughed.

"Ohh ohhh! Me, my turn!" Mikey handed her a glass of milk and some applesauce. "Wash that down with this!" He sat on the foot of the bed. She snatched the food from his grasp and finished it quickly.

"Now," Donny took the dishes away from her and placed them on the night stand. "Tell us what happened after we left you in the dark alley." He sat on the floor kneeling and ready to listen.

"Okay well…"

* * *

After May explained to the others that she had seen that Fate guy (Which she explained to Splinter the whole background of meeting him in San Fran. Since they did not mention the whole situation when they returned) she felt as if her body had an instinct on how to fight the foot that attacked her. She didn't know how to explain it, but she just did what she felt. Then when the ninja threw her off she heard Fate again and distracted her from climbing back to the roof.

That's when Donny explained to her that she had fallen (on her right side explaining all of the pain only emitting from that part of her body) and luckily since she had wrapped the chain around her wrist it had stopped her momentum of her fall with each loop that unwrapped itself from her wrist.

It also explained why her wrist was all bandaged up. And why when she un-bandaged it, bruises from the metal chain links formed around it.

After the talk and a quick lecture from Splinter to all of his students, May begged Donny for a bath. Reluctantly, he finally agreed and she walked as quickly as she could off to the bathroom without grabbing any clothes to change into afterwards.

The warm steamy water unraveled the knots in her muscles and calmed her down completely. She sighed and closed her eyes totally relaxed at the calming sound the water made.

"May...my little May Flower…"

May opened her eyes and pushed the curtain aside expecting to see a person from which the voice came from. "Hello?" She called out into an empty bathroom. She looked around again and sighed.

"Come to me…"

She screamed this time, not wanting to take a chance at something attacking her like before. She heard the door to the bathroom being knocked down and feet rushing to the shower.

"Wait!" She held her hand out and then covered herself with the inside liner of the curtain. "Leo I heard something." She cried as he walked over to her. She rested her wet head on his shoulder as she panted. He examined the room quickly and then looked back at her. "Nothin's here. Are you hallu-"

"No! I swear I heard something!" She began to cry, "Please believe me…Leo…" She pulled him into a hug, the only thing separating her naked body from him was a flimsy shower curtain.

He closed his eyes, embarrassed by the flash of her naked ass, "I believe you but there is no one here…How about I stay in here while you finish showering. Just to be sure." She pulled away nodding and slipped back into the shower.

Leonardo sighed at the moment. How could he be so brave when he was scared for her. She was different for some reason and he needed to figure out why. He peaked around and then closed the door.

"Is she-?" Donny stood in the threshold of the door.

Leo nodded, "I got her."

The bathwaterr stopped and Leo could hear May wringing out her hair. "Hey, can you hand me a towel?" She stuck her arm out. Leo had been prepared and handed her a clean white towel, it was then he noticed the bruising on her wrist. As her arm slipped away, he turned his head downwards feeling shameful at the sight of her injury. 'I know she said it wasn't my fault, but I need to be stronger. I need to protect her and my brother's more. I need to train harder…'

"What's wrong?"

Leo looked up at the wet now brown haired girl. She smiled sweetly and held onto the towel with her right hand while her left cupped his chin.

"I should have protected you." He whispered while she frowned at him. "I told you Leo," She kneeled down while he continued to sit on the stepping stool, "Do not blame yourself. I need to become stronger. What doesn't kill you-"

"I know, I know, makes you stronger." He kissed her lips and then closed his eyes, "But what happens when you are killed…" He whispered slowing opening his eyes afraid of her reaction.

She sat still for a moment, the only thing that moved between the two was the water droplets that had not been dried from May's towel. A single drop from her damp hair fell onto her cheek and ran down her porcelain face, down the side of her neck. May sighed and latched onto Leo's face. She kissed him like she'd never let go. She didn't want to let go, but eventually, she needed oxygen to fill back into her lungs.

The two pressed their foreheads against the other's, "I won't die as long as your fight by my side." She whispered and smiled staring into his big green face.

The leader smirked and pulled her lips back onto his, he needed this, he needed her, but knowing the state she was in it was impossible. He reached from under her legs and pulled her up to sit her on his lap. Somehow, her right arm snaked around the back and she tugged onto his shell pulling their bodies closer.

She felt the towel slipping down, but she honestly didn't care. She just enjoyed the taste of him, the smell, the sensation of his shell on her fingertips. Everything about him drove her wild.

Leo pulled away this time and panted trying to collect his spilled emotions from off of the floor. May panted as well with her mouth slightly open. He felt heat on his cheeks as he noticed the towel around her body had almost fallen off. May giggled and held it together again while pushing her body off of the giant turtle.

"Thanks." She laughed and reached for another towel to wrap her hair in.

Leo stood up smiling, "Not a problem miss." He winked and walked to the door but a sweet voice pulled him back, "Wait for me, oh fearless one."


	30. Chapter 30

**Yay! This Chapter is up finally! I'm so excitied because this came to my head while I was bored at work one day. I was thinking of every single detail before I wrote it and a part of this is actually inspired by the Musical Phantom of the Opera. There is a song excerpt from it and 'the man' is basically like the phantom! This is a long chapter so I hope you like it and ready to write reviews!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

**Friday night**  
"So dudes, how in world are we gonna find this guy exactly? What if she's just...ya know. Crazy?" Mikey asked Raph and Don while they waited on a rooftop.

"May wouldn't lie 'bought somethin like dis." Raph smacked the back of his head and looked out in the night sky.

"I think she is having a bit of a melt down from a couple of weeks ago, but last night she said this guy told her where to find him." Donny rubbed his chin curious as to who the heck this guy was.

"Yea I remember wha she said, 'Follow the green light.' a lotta good that does in the freakin city of lights." Raph crossed his arms and watched silently as Leo and May emerged from another rooftop. She signaled for the others to follow.

May glided across the rooftops of the city with her friends following behind her. Even though the man hadn't been talking to her directly, she could feel something telling her to go this way. She ran, flipped, even used her Kusari chain to reach other rooftops as quickly as she could. Suddenly she stopped on a roof ledge holding her arm out for the others to stop as well.

"There." she pointed down to the docks at an abandoned wear house.

"You sure?" Mikey looked down noticing the familiar area. Him and his bro's had fought the purple dragons down this way before.

May threw the chain onto a lamp post latching and pulling on it to secure her landing. "Positive." She grunted correcting her footing for her jump off the ledge but halted when a green hand stopped her.

"Whoever this person is, they are more than likely dangerous and wanting to get a hold of you," Donny pushed her backwards. "Let us go in first." he nodded and flipped downwards. May sighed and looked back at the only turtle left standing to her side.

"Ready mike?" She smiled as she and he both aimed for the floor.

* * *

The turtles and May had sneaked around the entire wear house still looking for a place to bust in. They hadn't found a good spot yet.

"I say we just bust through da walls." Raph growled as the group huddled.

"Oh yea Raph, very stealthy." Leo whispered.

"Why we playing spy? I thought we were here to kick some shell?" he whisper-yelled back.

May had been quiet during their search afraid to let the man back into her head since they had been so close to his wearabouts. She looked past the boys at a hole in the corner of the wall that had been boarded up very messily. Staring through the opening she tried to see if she could make out anything within and just as if her mind had been read, a glowing green orb shined through the darkness of the hole.

_"This way... And bring your green friends too..."_ the man chuckled in her head.

Moaning, she clutch the top of her head trying to fight the man's words from within. "May?" Mikey placed his hand on her shoulder and she stopped. She looked up at the group gasping, "In here!" she pushed past them walking to the hole.

"Uh, I don't think we are going to fit." Mikey stopped her from going through first.

_"Nonsense boys, allow me!"_ May looked over at her friends gasping faces, "You heard him too?" She nodded.

"May!" Mikey held onto her arm as a bright green rope attached to her waist. She screamed for a second and held onto Mikey as tightly as she could feeling her waist being pulled deeper and deeper into the darkness of the room. Panicked, Mikey reached over holding onto Donny's arm but the force was too strong, with in a second, Raph and Leo watched their brothers and the girl they both cared for so deeply, sucked into the room.

Raph beat against the wall. "Let us in! Mikey! Don! May!" he called out while Leo cut through the boards that magically appeared to regenerate.

"You two...are the strongest of your other brothers..." the voice called out from a distance.

"What da hell did ya do to them! Where da hell are ya!" Raph screamed furious at this point.

Just then a dark shadowy figure appeared from the hole, pushing back the boards as if they were door. "Right here, Raphael."

Leo and Raph turned around to face the man. He wore a black tuxedo suit with a matching top hat. On his hands he wore white gloves and held in his hand a black cane with a glowing green diamond on the top. "Ah and Leonardo. Such a wonderful duo. If only you all could decide who gets the girl." the man lifted his hat off and combed his gloved fingers through his dark, almost black hair.

"Whada you talkin bout?" Raph dug his nails into the red Leather ribbon around his sais.

The man chuckled and placed his top hat back on. "I'll tell you what. How about I take her for you two turtle gentlemen." it was then that the two realized he was talking about May.

Leo raised his swords to the man's neck making an X. "Don't you touch her..." he growled low only for the man to hear.

"Ah the eldest brother always trying to keep the others in order has a bit of a temper I see..." he laughed not even completely fazed by the swords itching to slice his neck. "This shall make for great fun." He laughed and swung his cane making Leo in moveable.

"Wha?" Raph felt the cane hit hid head and then felt a green rope wrap around his wrist. Another did the same for the frozen Leo.

"To da loo. It's time for me to meet my date." the man smiled as the two disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"May? Oh please wake up..." Mikey moaned holding the girl in his lap. "Don you see anything?" he called out to his brother through the stone tunnel.

No answer.

"Donny!" Mikey called out again and screamed like a girl when May's sudden moan came from below. "Whoah, you scared me..." he smiled as May sat up rubbing the top of her head. "Wha happened?" she adjusted her ponytail.

"We fell down into this tunnel. Donny told me to watch and hold onto you while he went to search around, so far he hasn't said anything..." he gulped.

May smiled and crawled out of his lap, "Thanks..." she kissed his cheek and then stood up brushing her black ninja suit off of dust.

"What should we do? Donny said to stay here and wait for him while he went that way." he stood up facing her and pointed to his right.

"Well if he went that way, we should too."

"I don't know... Don said to stay here pretty sternly..."

"Come on Mike, we gotta make sure Donny isn't being attacked or anything since you've been waiting for him for so long." she nodded walking forwards when a hand rested on her shoulder, "I just wanna make sure nothing takes you away." he smiled in defense. She grinned back as the two pressed forwards.

* * *

_'What kind of sick joke is this place?'_ Donny stood in a room filled with all types of pictures of injured women taped onto the walls. _'this man is insane... And he's after May...I hope he didn't do this to these women.'_ he looked away from a picture of a naked lady with her legs cut off at her knees.

He backed out of the room, he just had to make sure Mikey had a close watch on the blonde girl, or else...he didn't even want to imagine the thought of her like the lady in the picture. He shuddered and closed the door drowning the thoughts away.

_"Hello there Donatello."_

Opening his eyes, Donny looked up at a well dressed man in a suit and top hat sneering in front of him.

"This place will test your mental strength. You out of all of your brothers are the most mentally stable. After all of the operations you have performed on your brothers and your friends you still manage to laugh along with the others. If it weren't for that goody good two shoes, you'd be the leader of the group," the man walked towards him causing Donny to back into the door.

"But no, Leonardo has to be the leader because he is better, wiser, and more courageous than you, eh Donatello?" he laughed holding a cane in the air.

Donny had closed fists about to strike when the man held his cane out ready for the attack. "You can't even touch me." he smirked.

_'I'll show you...'_ Don quickly reached for his staff and swung it in the air blocking all of the attacks from the man.

"Leonardo and Raphael are the better fighters. Even Micelangelo, the idiot, is a better fighter than you." the man kicked Donny in the plastron and sent him flying into the wall.

He spat out blood from his mouth and pushed himself up with the help from his Bo staff.

"I have a secret for you though." the man threw his cane on the floor and lifted Donny to his face by his belt. "I'm not the one that will kill you tonight. No no, that job is left for someone else." he snickered and then threw Donny back to the floor, laughing harder now as he stepped over Don's body and then faded down the hallway.

Donny sat up holding back his tears. _'He's doing this so you'll turn on your brothers...'_ he thought about how weak of a fighter he really was but shook his head at the thoughts. He then gasped at the last thing the man said. _'May...he's going to use May to kill us...'_ he stood up, brushed the dirt and blood off of his figure and ran down the hallway to where he had left Mikey.

* * *

Mikey and May felt like they had been walking down the hall for weeks, it never seemed to end. "This is crazy, there's no way this can be in that raunchy little old wear house." May growled while still walking forwards. Mikey nodded, "Yea and I'm starting to get hungry."

They continued walking in silence.

"Hey May?" Mikey broke the eluding silence.

"Yes?"

"Do you really love Leo?" he half whispered. He had always wondered but never had the right opportunity to ask her such a thing. May sighed hating the question and cursing herself for doing this to their family.

"I do Mike, but I love all four of you. You all are my best friends and I mean it. I just, have a special soft spot for him, that's all..." she nodded liking her answer.

"So you don't like Raph then?"

May stopped and crossed her arms. "He put you up to this didn't he!" she frowned.

"Actually no, but May, he talks about you all the time. I mean all the time. When your not in the lair and he and I are playing video games he start saying remarks about what you would say and he even told me he had never felt so bad when he sliced your arm in practice the other day. I know you already chose Leo and I'm happy for him n all, but could you at least talk to Raph? For me?"

By this time he had still continued on in the hopes that she was following. "I think of you as a sister, that's all because, well you are my sister and I love you just as much as I do my brothers. Please May can you do this for your brother-?" he stopped to turn around and face her.  
"M-May?" but she was out of sight. "Aw shell..."

* * *

May moaned at the bright green light that shined in her face. Mikey had been telling her something about Raph and then just before she faded away she could hear him telling her that she had become a sister to him. The feeling of having a brother again overwhelmed her and as she closed her eyes to stop the crying, she somehow faded into this damp and cold room.

She attempted to get out of the chair she sat in, but a hand on her chest pulled her back down.

"We finally meet, my sweet little May Flower." the man she had seen in her dreams spoke, the man with the top hat and cane was now standing in front of her.

"Yes, we do." She snarled and stared into his face. "What is your name? I want to say it to you when I kill you." she raised a ninja star from her belt to her face ready to throw it at the man.

"Ahhh, we will have to save that talk for another time my dear flower, right now, I need to sing..." he smirked and took a deep breath.

_"Nighttime sharpens, and heightens the sensation, darkness stirs and wakes imagination, silently the senses abandon their defenses.." _

May felt woozy as he sang to her. His voice was calming, like nothing she had heard before.

_"slowly, gently, night unfolds it splendor. Grasp it sense it, tremulous and tender, turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from calm and feeling light..." _

He placed his gloved hand over her entire face as he sang this verse. She wanted desperately to remove his nasty five fingered hand but her body wouldn't move, she could only dig at the arms of the chair with her fingernails.

_"And listen to the music of the night. Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your thoughts of the life you knew before..." _

She closed her eyes as she felt her body becoming cold, the thought about the turtles, master splinter, Casey, Aunt April. They were fading from her. she opened her eyes as she tried to fight off his power. Instead, he simply closed her eye lids for her as he continued to sing.

_"Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!" _

He raised his cane with the now brightly green glowing diamond over her mouth. Still with her eyes closed she opened her mouth slightly as he pulled out some of her breath into his cane.

_"and you'll live as you've never lived, before..." _

He smiled devilishly as he had complete control over her body now. She was a puppet, yes, still alive, but without a soul.

_"softly, deftly, music shall caress you, hear it, feel it, secretly posses you, open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you can not fight...the darkness of the music of the night." _

He smiled and picked the lifeless girl up to her feet. With her hands in his he lead her over to a window overlooking the Brooklyn Bridge. He placed her in front of his body and hugged her chest, pulling her back towards his front while he sang his lullaby some more,

_"let your mind start a journey through a strange new world, leave your thoughts of the life you knew before!" _

He turned her around and placed his hands on her face cupping her cheeks to look into her glimmering bright green eyes.

_"Let your soul take you where you long to be!" _

He rang out as more of her breath disappeared from her mouth and into the cane. Now he had absolute control over the girl. He kissed her mouth furiously, he had waited what seemed like an entirety to do so. He pulled back at her blank stare and whispered.

_"Only then can you belong...to me..." _

He let go of her face.

_"Floating, foiling, sweet intoxication, touch me, trust me, savior the sensation..." _

he placed her right hand on his waist and her left on his strong firm chest loving the way her hands felt against the fabric of his clothes.

_"Let the dream begin, let your...darker side give in. To the power of the music that I write." _

He smiled and kissed her once again.

_"The power of the music of the night!" _

he raised his cane in the air causing May's feet to rise off of the floor. A green smoke engulfed her floating body for a couple of seconds before sparkles cleared the dust away as she floated back to a standing position in front of the man. Now, Instead of wearing her ninja suit, she stood in front of him lifelessly with a skimpy green belly dancer outfit. The green and gold bra shimmered in the moonlight while a light green fabric danced behind and wrapped around her arms magically. A matching see through fabric skirt stopped right below her knees and barely covered her butt in the back. Her now long and curly blonde hair wrapped around her face perfectly.

He stood there admiring her beauty in the outfit and then threw himself on her wildly, forcing his tongue in during a kiss. He pulled back smirking at his lifeless puppet, she was his and his alone.

_"You alone, can make my song take flight." _

He placed his hands on the sides of her stomach, as he pushed her up against the window forcing bite marks all around her neck. Her skin felt so good in his mouth that he knew she was the one he had been waiting for. He towered over her whispering the last phrase of his song in her ear.

_"Help me make..." _

A bed appeared to the wall next to them

_"the music of the..." _

He motioned with his head for her to walk over there.

_"...night!"_

* * *

Raph felt his entire face boil as he and Leo walked down an old bricked wall tunnel; there was nothing around, no sounds being made and somewhere his brothers and May were lost in this creeps chamber.

He growled and punched his fist into the wall on his right.

"Calm down Raphael. We need to figure out a way to escape this place." He removed his brothers fist from against the wall. "And we might have to fight this creep, so don't go breaking your hand just yet!" he muttered.

Raph grunted and continued to walk alongside his brother, "Yea yea, guess you right." just then he heard his shell cell going off. Both he and Leo stopped as he answered and turned the phone on speaker.

"Hey Donny, I got some Uh, bad newssss...I Uh kinda lost May."

Raph tightened his grip of the small piece of technology. "Whada ya mean ya lost her!" he growled trying to contain himself.

"Mikey, where are you and why weren't you with Don?" Leo took the phone from his boiling brothers hand.

"Awww shell, whoops, sorry wrong number!" He screeched in a terrible Chinese accent.

"Mikey!" Leo and Raph simultaneously yelled.

"Ahggggg, I don't know. I was just walking around this tunnel with May and then she just...disappeared. Donny left to go search for a way out, but he took to long and May wanted to-"

"Why would you separate from Donny!" Leo demanded.

"May was knocked out, and Donny told told me to stay there and watch her until she woke up... I guess I shouldn't have let May talk me into walking around. I'm sorry..." Mikey apologized to his older brothers.

"Mikey try to find Donny, we will track you with the phone. Call the Donny-the right number this time." Leo ordered and hung up.

"Hey you think we can track her using her shell cell?" Raph wondered aloud at the idea.

Leo nodded, "We can try!" he pulled up the turtle tracker app Donny programed on each phone. "Damn, it says she's back in the lair...guess she must have left it." Leo cursed.

"Yea but look, Mikey is just around the corner, and Don is around the corner from him..." Raph and Leo looked up and down the hallway. "But this hallway continues straight. How can we-"

"I told your brother earlier, this place will test your mental abilities..."

Leo and Raph looked around the dark hallway but could not find the man from before earlier. "You have to will yourself to get there...if you can do that, than clearly you cannot have my little May Flower."

Raph growled, "Where did you take her you creep!"

The man's voice laughed, "She's safe and sound...in my arms. To da loo gentlemen!"

Leo closed his eyes trying to control his anger for the man. 'you have to will yourself to get there, huh?' Leo opened his eyes to stare back at his angered brother. Taking a deep sigh, he imagined all three of his brothers, himself, May and the man in a room similar to the healers pavilion at the battle nexus.

He hadn't a clue why that type of room appeared to him, but it did and just like magic, he opened his eyes to the actual sight he had just dreamed up.

"Woah, what the heck just happened?" Mikey rubbed his head.

"Leo, Raph! Guys we have to- hey where's May?" Donny searched through the bunch to find the girl.

"Shell-for-brains lost her!" Raph punched Mikeys arm.

"Ow, hey I-" Mikey was about to argue back but stopped and turned around to the sound of a slow steady clap.

"Excellent job Leonardo. You have such a strong will..." The man in the top hat smirked while he held his cane between under his right arm.

"Where is she?" Leo gritted through his teeth while he and his brothers held out their weapons ready to attack.

"I told you, she is safe with me." His smile grew on his smug face turning from creepy to down right evil. He released his cane, holding it in his hand and touched the ground as the green diamond sparkled. "Oh my little May Flower...come out come out where ever you are!"

A green light shined from the floor where the diamond had been touching and from out of the light a females body formed turning more and more until May's outline could be made. The man tapped the floor once again and pulled the cane away revealing May in a very skimpy green belly dancer outfit.  
Her eyes were glowing the same color green as the man's diamond and then suddenly the glowing stopped as she smiled at the group almost 'coming back alive'

"Ahha, such a beauty, no?" the man picked up a lock of the blonde's long blonde now curly hair and sniffing it.

"What did you do to her?" Leo yelled knowing the real May would have at least fought back against the man, or would have at least told the others to help.

The man snaked his hand around May's well defined waist rubbing her stomach as if he had been with May for years. Like he had owned her.

"I've only convinced her that she is to be with me and to forget about everything she has done in her life before." he laughed at the sky and brushed away a tear in his eye. "She doesn't even remember her own name, nonetheless you all!"

Raph had had enough of the man's voice he threw both of his sias at the man but just as they were about to hit him, May reached for the two weapons and pulled them to her chest stopping them from hurting the man.

The look in her eyes was terrifying as she stared down the turtles with a blank stare. The fabric of her skirt flowed and the dangles hanging from her top chimed as she threw the two sais to the ground.

"Hmmmm. I said this place with test your abilities...let's see how well you can hit a girl, hm Raphael?"

The man raised his cane in the air and a green light surrounded May's body once again. Her green belly dancer outfit suddenly grew and wrapped around the rest of her body forming into a replica of her black and pink ninja suit. Only this time it was green and the sleeves covered her arms completely.

"I ain't gonna fight her." Raph un clenched his fist letting his arms rest by his sides.

"Hmmm, well then." the man walked forwards to May placing a gloved hand on her shoulder, "May, roughen them up just a bit will you?" her eyes shined a bring green color and then they faded back as her head ripped around and she charged full speed towards Raph.

She kicked him in the gut and and then held his head downwards as her knee made contact with his face.

Not wanting to hurt her like he had done before during their one-on-one fight a few days ago, he tensed his body and let her kick him repeatedly.

Mikey pulled her collar backwards in the attempts of stopping her, but she clutched his wrist and threw him over her shoulder.

"Did I mention I have complete control over her body right now? Even if she wanted to stop, she couldn't. Oh and she also has 100% more strength than she usually does." he laughed as she confirmed his statement when she threw Mikey. "Have fun boys!" the man sat on a chair that appeared from out of nowhere.

Scared Donny hit her backwards with his staff, but she simply flipped her way back until she regained her footing. She held out her hands and suddenly her Kusari made it's way into her hands as she swung it in the air.

"May stop!" Mikey cried out but then screamed as she latched onto his wrist with the chain of her weapon and pulled him forwards. She laughed as she kicked him in the face and released her grip from the chain on his body.

"You wanna fight Missy! I'll give ya a fight!" Raph snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso. He heard her growl and then he felt her motion backwards and then felt his shell hitting the concrete floor in front of her. Wanting to finish him off, she raised her scythe blade upwards but lucky for Raph, Leo intervened defending her attack with his katana.

"There's got to be a part of you somewhere in there!" He whispered looking into her snarling face. It was then he noticed her eyes were not the sky blue that they had always been, now they were black, empty. As if she were a doll or a puppet. He closed his eyes and then using all of his might threw his swords backwards and allowing her to loose her footing.

With out hesitation he used the back of his sword to hit her across the chest and pushing her away from his brothers, "May please, come back to life!" he yelled out as his brothers watched praying Leo could talk some sense into the girl.

"Its no use! She is empty I told you!" the man called out from the far side of the room.

Leo looked back at the girl as she spat out blood and then growled as she swung her scythe blade in the air. Leo held his Katana tightly as he defended off all of her attacks while she pushed him back to his brothers.

Donny shook his head, "We can't hurt her, but she wants to hurt us."

"Yea it's like she a video game fighter or something since that guy is controlling her."

Leo's ears perked up at Mikeys comparison, "Mikey switch places quick!" he yelled out as he dropped his swords and ran to his brothers. Mikey nodded nervously and hit May's Kusari away from the others using his nunchucks.

"Leo! What are you-?" Raph began to question his brother but stopped as he watched him charge for the man in the back.

"You said your making her do this, so now I'll stop you!" he threw his swords in the air ready to slice them across the man's body. But the man was quick and blocked the swords inches away from killing him with the use of his cane.

"Very smart indeed, I can see why she chose you." he whispered and threw Leo off.

"Come on Donny!" Raph pushed his brother forwards and ran towards Leo to fight the man.

"Oh great I guess that just leaves me and you to dance." Mikey kicked May backwards but she rolled on the floor and threw herself back up.

Mikey swung his chucks while his brothers attacked the man behind him. "May please, stop! I'm sorry I got separated from you, but you have to come back to us! Please!" she continually attacked the youngest turtle.

"Remember all of the adventures we've had together! Going to the movies, hanging out at the farm house, playing video games all night, the battle nexus championship! Come on May, remember please! Its me Mikey, your battle nexus champion!"

Suddenly, she stopped and dropped her weapon. "M-Mi-Mikey?" she whispered. Her voice didn't sound the same.

"Damn, your brother..." the Man kicked Don in the gut as he noticed his control on May loosening, "I have to take matters into my own hands." he stepped back holding his cane in the air but a sai threw it into the floor below. "No!" the man gasped as Leo pushed him farther away from the cane.

"May please! It's me Mikey, your brother! Look at your right hand, that ring on your finger is a reminder of us, your best friends! Please! Come back." he watched her hold her hand up to her face and noticed her eyes fade from the cold lifeless black into the warm welcoming blue.

"Mikey, I-" she smiled but screamed bloody murder out of nowhere.

Mikey looked back and noticed the man laughing as Leo hit him continuously. He looked back at May as watched in terror as her body looked like it was being elecrutied by a green lightening bolt.

"May!" he held onto her just before she fell to the floor. She continued to scream as the green light around her strengthened.

"What are you doing to her!" Leo screamed at the man and then looked back to his girl as Mikey laid her in his lap.

"Mike. El. An. Gel. Ohhhhh!" May screamed even louder as she held onto his arm digging her fingernails into his green skin.

Leo looked back at the man and punched his left temple knocking him out cold.

By this time, Donny and Raph had retreated to Mikey side, holding her down from all of the twisting and curling her body had against the pain.

"Donny! Help!" Mikey yelled even though his brother had been sitting right next to him.

Just then the light around her faded and with it, so did her scream.

"May?" Mikey cried holding the back of her neck closer to his face. "M-May?" there was nothing. Not even a breath coming from her mouth. "Donny!" Mikey couldn't contain his tears as they slid down his face, "She's not breathing! You gotta help her!"

Jumping into action, Don placed one of his fingers on her neck pressing hard.

"Stop crying Mikey...she'll, she'll...she'll be alright!" Raph choked out.

Donny released his upper body as he shook his head. "Nothing." he whispered.

"LEO!" Raph screamed to the leader hoping he'd have the answer, but not a word escaped from his mouth. Leo stood there with his katanas falling to the floor echoing loudly in the quiet room. The only other sound came from Mikey as he tried his best to contain his emotions.

Leo looked to the right of the man at the cane stuck between his brothers sai. Every time he commanded her to do something the diamond glowed brighter and brighter...' Leo thought and then wondered, 'he also lost his ability to fight as soon as he lost it...that must be how he controls this place. It's his power!'

Without a second thought, Leo ran over to the cane pulling the sai containing the cane out of the ground. He grunted and then smashed the diamond top on the floor and watched as the pieces scattered around him.

Suddenly everything around the room started to spin around him and the others into a blend of colors. He closed his eyes as the wind whipped his bandana end in his face and then blinked as the wind died down and the colors fade away turning the scene into an old abandoned storage wear house.

He looked back hoping May would be fine, that she would giggle like she usually would do and pretend it was all a big game, but she did nothing. Her clothes faded back into her ninja suit complete with the Kusari latched on her belt.

"May? Please wake up..." Mikey hugged her motionless body while his hands holding her back and neck started to shake.

Leo wanted to cry, to give up all hope. If she was lost, what else would drive him forwards. He couldn't bear the reality of his world without her in it.

A warm sensation brushed by his cheek as he softly cried. Looking through the tears in his bandana he jumped back at a green glowing ball floating in front of him.

He turned back around at the man, he still continued to lay there unconscious. Leo looked back but the ball gracefully glided towards his brothers. "Donny what is that?" Leo ran behind the light and stopped as it hovered near Mikey and May.

"I think... I think..." Donny leaned into it and then smiled, "Its her! It's her soul!"

Mikey looked up after crying into May's face, he sniffed and then smiled looking into the glowing light. "May, please come back. Don't leave us this soon." He whimpered.

Leo lowered next to Raph and watched as the light 'danced' around Mikey and then slowly lowered itself into May's lifeless body.

All four brothers sat there quietly as the tension in the room builded up as she continued to do nothing.

Without warning, May sat up screaming loudly and threw herself on the back of Mikey's neck holding onto him so tightly that she began to shake.

"May! You're alive!" Mikey cried holding her tightly.

The other three sighed as the heavy weight lifted from off of their big green muscular shoulders.

"May, are you feeling okay!" Donny smiled but his smile faded when she didn't respond. "May?" he tapped her shoulder but she continued to hold on Mikey shaking even more now.

"Hey, dudette, come on we gotta go back home." Mikey rubbed her back but she continued to shake as her breathing increased.

"Mike. El..." she whispered but moaned as her body went limp in his arms.

"May! Wake up!" Raph yelled this time really starting to freak out.

The sound of her breathing onto the back of Mikeys shell relieved the four as they all thanked their lucky stars.

Raph stood up and stormed over to the man still knocked out. He lifted him up by the collar and punched him across the room. "If I eva see this guy awake he's, he's..." Leo placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Let's go home. And we are taking this joker to the police."

* * *

Mikey refused to let May out of his arms as the brothers left the old building. Raph held onto the nameless man and they searched for the first police car to throw him in to. Literally. As soon as Raph saw a parked police car next to a shadowed alley, he threw the man into the windshield cracking it in four different places.

Donny listened as the police freaked out by the fact that an unconscious man had just been thrown into a car, but as soon as the officers had looked past the bruising and glass stained on the man's face, they identified him as the opera rapist.

Donny remembered hearing about this man on the news. He had been raping women that had been coming back from shows, musicals, operas, anything in the city dealing with theater.

"Well that explains that." Don nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Leo crossed his arms.

"Two months ago when we saved May from the purple dragons in Times, she had gone with her friend to see a musical, Chicago, I believe. He must have had seen her there and stalked her since."

"That don't explain his powers though." Raph muttered.

"There's so much that we can't explain in this world. Honestly, I don't know how he controlled her, but I'm sure he did that to all the women-" Don guessedand then stopped as he attempted to finish his theory.

Leo balled his fists tightly, "You don't think he might have..."

Mikey looked up from Mays sleeping face, "Donny, he didn't...he wouldn't have..."

Donatello looked down to the police car from the rooftops. "I don't know...I mean..." he sighed and looked back at his fuming brothers. "All I can hope for is 'no', but with a reputation, I can't say for sure..." he looked over at Leo hoping for a comment that would boost his confidence, but nothing came from it.

Leo sighed and continued on, "Let's go before I get us caught on the news and exposed to the world."

* * *

May opened her eyes and stared into the ceiling of her room back at the lair. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes trying to get her body back into reality. It was then that reality hit her back and she held onto her stomach as pain shot within it. She moaned trying to fight the pain and then gasped as it settled down.

_'What the hell happened?'_ she thought trying to remember anything. She picked her torso off the bed and sat up Indian style. The cold lair gave her tiny goosebumbs as the thin dark blue tank top provided no warmth to her shoulders. She rubbed her arms, trying to use the friction to warm her back up but sighed in defeat as it did nothing.

Throwing the blankets off the bed, she swung her legs on the edge and stared at the floor. It was like a challenge to attempt to walk across it and retrieve her jacket on the desk across the room. Almost as if the brick on the floor was teasing the fact that it hurt to move.

She pouted and used all of her might to stand up straight. As soon as she obtained her balance, she carefully placed one foot in front of the other taking baby steps to her target. She noticed how quiet it remained outside of her room and she wanted desperately to see her friends and ask them about her situation, but first she needed to retrieve the warmth of her jacket.

She sighed picking up the article of clothing as if she were Indiana Jones and had picked up the gold statue without releasing the giant boulder behind her.

She took a deep breath and continued her journey out of the room continuing to step one foot in front of the other.

"May? What are you doing up!" she heard Donny to her left in the lab. He placed the object in his hands down on the counter and rushed out to help her reach the couch.

"You really shouldn't be up, you should be resting and-" he picked her up and started to give her the usual guilt trip. She weakly placed her palm over his beak and giggled as he blushed by her reaction, "You worry too much."

He placed her down on the couch and kneeled next to her on the floor. "Are you feeling alright? Does anything bother you?" he asked.

May thought about his question closing her eyes and examining her body through her head. "I'm just hungry, everything else is just sore I guess..." She smiled lightly but Don did not return her gesture. Instead he bowed his head as if he had a horrible weight on his shoulders, "What's wrong?" She frowned and rubbed the top of his bald green head.

He looked up with the saddest face he'd ever shown to her, "Do you remember anything?"

May thought about his question and closed her eyes again, "the last thing I remember, Donny, was going to find that guy. You me and Mikey were separated from Leo and Raph and then you separated from me and Mike... And then I remember Mikey talking to me, oh yea he said I was like a sister to him and I got really emotional." She paused and placed her hands in her lap. "I only had one little brother, so to hear him say that I was like his sister threw me off...and then...I remember seeing the man. He...he sat me down on a chair...and then...he...started to sing to me. I was trapped and couldn't move from the spot..." she looked down at him, "That's the last thing I remember." she looked around hoping to see Leo and the others but it remained quiet. "What...what went on? Did we beat him? Is he out of my head?" She whispered moving closer to the genius.

He sighed and gulped before he looked up at her, "May...I..." she noticed his fists tighten and his breathing increase. "He captured you, turned you against us...and he..."

May widened her eyes, how could she have let herself become so vulnerable. "What Donny!" she asked frightened by his state.

Donatello closed his eyes looking the opposite way from his friend. He had to be strong, to tell her face to face. He promised himself that he would tell her before the others, let her know what to do with the information before he went around telling about her life.

"What happened Donatello?" her voice was stern as if she were scolding him for bad behavior.

Donny reached for her hands and held them tightly as he whispered, "May, he took your soul away, making you his puppet. He...he took...your..." he didn't want to say it, it was so awful but he had too before the others came back, "May, he took your virginity away..." he whispered under his breath but loud enough for her to hear. His eyes had been closed as he told her her own fate but he kept his grip on her hands, her cold, small hands.

She let her body slump forwards and relaxed her hands in his, "Donny..." she whispered shamed by the fact that he was the one burdened by her fate, "Donatello...thank you for telling me..." she continued to whisper but cupped her right hand under his green chin, "But...let's keep this our secret." she smiled sweetly at the turtle. "After all, I don't remember anything, so I...really, didn't lose it." she put the pieces of his broken heart back together. "I'm sorry you had to be the one to tell me, but I'm glad you did..." she slid down the couch and hugged him tightly as tears rolled down her shoulder from his eyes.

"Thank you Donny, you are one of the strongest people I know. Please don't let this get to you. Please!" she whispered and pulled back looking down at him. She lowered her head and then smiled looking back at him. "Stop, you don't need your brothers to see okay?" she wiped his tears from off of his face and kissed his cheek.

"May, you are my sister. And if I ever see anyone hurt you like this again...I will kill them." he sternly warned the girl in his over protective voice. She nodded and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Donny, I love you, my brother!" she smiled resting her cloudy head agains his plastron.

They hugged for the moment and then May pulled back to sit back on the couch. Don nodded standing in front of her, "Where are the others?" she asked sweetly.

He wiped the remaining tears away from his face and coughed, "They went to get pizza and wings. They should be back sometime soon."

May watched him walk back to his lab sniffing back and rubbing his eyes, "So I guess how many turtles does it take to bring back pizza huh?" she giggled resting deep into the couch that had one point become her bed.

"Well considering we ordered like, six pies, two boxes of wings, and four boxes of cheesy bread..." May turned around smiling at Mikey's comment,

"Three!" she laughed.

* * *

"Wait a minute!" the blonde choked on her third slice of pizza. "Today is Monday! I've been asleep for two and a half days!" she sipped her water down erasing the pizza lodged down her throat. "Did you call April! I'm sure shes freaking out by the phone call from school-"

"We already told her what happened." Leo rubbed her back assuring her they would take care of her.

May sighed and took another bite of her crust. "Man..." she laughed while she chewed, "They are gonna be pissed at me! Only a month in and I've already missed."

Since it was already one thirty in the afternoon, there was no point for May to go to her 2 afternoon classes. She'd rather miss anyways, so for the rest of the evening she laid on the couch and watched movies with the turtles since they had training earlier in the morning.

"What should we watch first?" Mikey rummaged through the movies in the turning cabinet Donny made a while back.

Raph handed May the blanket she requested and she thanked him after he opened it and placed it on her legs. "What about Transformers 3? That movie is like three hours long so it'll take up the rest of the afternoon!" she smiled as the others nodded at her idea.

"Popcorn ready!" Leo held in his arms five bowls and handed them to everyone. He sat on his blue meditation pillow placed in front of the couch in the middle of where May's stomach lied. Don sat on the folding chair to her right and Raph slumped into the soft sofa chair on the left. Mikey on the other hand spread all of his goodness onto his full body pillow in the center of the room with his shell in the air.

"My children, you are watching a movie for the rest of the day?" Splinter walked over to the sitting area.

"Oh no, Sensei, do your stories come on right now? We can watch this another-" May stopped when one of his paws raised in the air.

"Please, may I join you all. My stories have repeats before they air, so I will watch it later."

May giggled and then sat up slowly making room for him on the couch. "Sit here Master Splinter, we can share popcorn since I ate about five slices of pizza and other yummy goodness." she insisted.

"Yea, I didn't know girls ate that much food. You're a pig!" Mikey laughed as the movie started. "Ow!" he rubbed the back of his head as the remote mysteriously flung from May's hands to his cranium.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, sorry for my absence! Holidays going back to school and getting a new apartment...took a lot out on me. But I'm back and ready to go! **

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

"Oh Leonardo... Fearless leader of mine..." May whispered as she held her blue masked turtle's mask the wrong way on his face, she teased him as she traced the depths of his plastron.

"Stoppp..." he chuckled trying to pull her hand off of his face but she would constantly slap his hand away.

"Why, don't you wanna play with me?" she whispered in his ear like a cat about to pounce.

The two had been notorious for sneaking into the others rooms during the night and this evening was no different. They lay underneath Leo's blue bed spread as the two cuddled and giggled together.

Tired of her always having the upper hand when she played the 'let's cover Leo's eyes' game, he used his ninja senses and flipped her over so he was on top of her.

"I win." he smirked holding her wrists down above her head. She giggled and moaned; "Oh! Fine..."

He smiled and let her go sitting up next to her to adjust his head band when suddenly he felt the piece of fabric fly off of his head. Looking behind him he smirked as he watched her twirl his mask in her hands like she would her Kusari. "Sorry Mr. fearless, but you gotta stay on your toes if you think you can win this game that easily." she then stuffed his mask down her tank top.

He opened his mouth surprised by her action and then growled playfully, pouncing on her, "Oh really? Is this how we play!" he asked kissing her a bit forcefully. She giggled again, "Yup." and threw herself back on top of the turtle's body. She sighed as she laid still for the moment enjoying his breath and the smell of steel that she had grown to love about him. "Leo...?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"You love me?"

"Of course."

She pushed herself up and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. They were so warm and inviting, as if he smiled through them. "Good, just checking." she pulled his mask out from in-between her boobs and shirt throwing it at him. "Now you win." she winked and then crawled back to the head of the bed.

Leo smiled as he watched her slide underneath the blankets, how much luckier could he be to have a girl like her. Beautiful, strong, and most importantly, not afraid of him. He blushed at his thoughts and found his place next to hers when suddenly he heard a scream from Master Splinter on the first floor.

Instantly, Leo and May ran out of the bed and jumped from the balcony towards Master Splinter's room. May pushed the sliding door open as Leo rushed inside, "Father! Are you okay?" he helped his rat father stand on his feet. May watched as the rest of the brothers awoken and jumped down from their rooms just as she and Leo had done moments before.

"What happened?" Raph rubbed his tired eyes.

May shook and watched as Leo helped Splinter towards the others. "My children, I have seen something horrible. Something we must stop before it is too late." he gasped.

May pushed some of her hair out of her face somewhat embarrassed by her choice of sleeping attire; a brown tank top and a white pair of boy short underwear. She made a note to herself to either buy new pjs, or make sure she wore something else decent to bed since she lived with the turtles and something like this could happen again in the night.

Raph looked down at her confused by the blush on her face at first and then smirked as he checked out her exposed upper thigh and legs since she wore only underwear.

"What happened Sensei?" Donny asked pulling Raph back to reality.

"The shredder, he is planning to leave and destroy the universe. Master Yoshi called out to me as I meditated this evening and he needs me to carry out his duty as a guardian of the Utroms." Splinter held his head in Leo's arms.

Everyone gasped at their Master's explanation.

"When is he planning on leaving Master Splinter?" Don asked as the group made their way towards the dojo.

Splinter shook his head, "I am not sure my son, I only know that we must carry out my Master's duty..." Leo helped his father sit on one of the meditation cushions while Donny headed over to his lab.

May sighed and quickly glanced over at Splinter and Leo after she had shut the sliding door to his room. Wanting to put on something else, she sneaked off into her room since it was nearby, closing the door gently after she entered.

_'Seriously gotta go pick up some cute Pjs...Maybe Anna or Lilly might have some old ones.'_ she thought as she dug around in her drawers for her usual pair of sweats. "Ah ha!" she cheered holding them in the air and then hoping into them quickly.

She opened the door quietly and snuck back to the boys in the dojo area.

"Look, this article says that the city is having a good-bye celebration for Orukio Saki in two days. It also says that he is leaving for Japan and his lovely daughter, Karai is going to be taking over his company from NYC. The mayor is presenting him with the key to the city after all of the cleanup he has provided after the invasion this summer." Donny finished.

Without a word, May sat on her knees in-between Mikey and Raph while they talked during the early hours of the morning.

"That's crazy that they would give that whack bag the key to the city!" Raph crossed his arms. Not wanting a fight this early, May calmed him down by softly rubbing his arm. She swore she could hear his heartbeat as she touched him.

"Everyone is my class always talks about him. Well, the teachers do at least, they say how much he has given to the school and how grateful we should be of 'Mr. Saki'." She put an emphasis on his name and faced all five mutants now concerned faces. "I never said anything 'cause I knew it would piss you all off. The city seriously doesn't think he's a bad guy. Only us and April and Casey know." she bowed her head and stopped rubbing Raph. She intertwined her fingers in her lap as she looked back up to face them.

"Well, nonetheless, we are going to do something about it Sensei," Leo changed the subject, "We are the grandsons of Hamato Yoshi after all."  
Everyone nodded, including May, to reassure their father.

"Right now, we need to rest, but tomorrow, we will come up with a plan." Leo helped his father stand up while the others did the same and walked back towards their rooms.

Sensing a dry throat from the back of her mouth, May coughed and walked towards the kitchen hoping to retrieve a glass of water. She watched in amusement as Leo helped Splinter back into his room. Once he returned, she met him halfway hugging him in the middle of the lair.

"I think we can handle one night separated." She whispered in his ear.

He nodded and kissed her soft pink lips, "Goodnight, May." he smirked and then vanished from her embrace.

* * *

May tapped her right black heel on the ground impatiently waiting for her Aunt to 'find' her ticket into the shredder's party. She sighed and brushed a strand of her bang out of her face and smirked as April dug into her little wristlet looking for the ticket. Luckily, the gang had managed to bum one ticket off of an already wasted party guest and thus giving the appearance that the two women were meant to go to the party and yet, one had misplaced one ticket.

"How clumsy of me. I'm so embarrassed…" April sighed while May crossed her arms. "I can't believe you lost your ticket." She muttered making the situation more believable. She pulled up the white glove on her left arm as she crossed her arms appearing to be annoyed. The wind blew her black glittery dress as well as made the arm hair stand straight up on her upper arms. Just on cue, Casey arrived next to the two women while he pushed a dinning cart filled with all types of desserts and appetizers.

"I need to see some identification." The guard blankly stated. Casey groaned and placed his arm on the guard's shoulder blocking his view of the two women. "Come on man, the fishy sushi is getting' cold!" He moaned.

"I need to see identification."

"Alright, I'll tell ya what you can do. Why don't you check the cart yourself?" Casey smiled, the gang's plan going according to plan. The guard didn't even stand a chance as he looked underneath the white table cloth under the cart.

May and April skipped inside the party and made their way to the wall of the tallest tower. "Hey, it's an open bar!" May smiled attempting to walk over to the table but was stopped by a hand to her wrist. "Don't even think about it, minor." April warned her.

"Aw, you're no fun."

"Besides, we need to concentrate, this is no time to drink."

"Can I help you ladies with anything? A cocktail or glass of Champaign, perhaps?" May and April looked over their shoulder to face a very handsome, young, blonde man. May would have to guess he was in his early twenties or so.

Not wanting to get caught in the act, May jumped in front of her Aunt. "Actually, I was just telling my older sister here that I was particularly parched this evening." May smiled and snaked her arm around his forearm. "Would you be a gentlemen and lead me to the bar?" She smiled looking up at him. He was very handsome indeed, blonde hair, tanned skin, and clear blue eyes. The type of guy any girl would kill for.

"And what is your name?" The man asked May as he walked her to the opposite side of the room from her Aunt.

"Catherine." May smiled. "And yours. Oh wait. I already know. Its good looking, huh?" She giggled as they leaned against the marble countertop of the bar.

"Actually it's John. Nice to meet you Catherine. Are you one of Saki's business allies? Or friends?" John asked and then ordered two glasses of Champaign.

"Um, well I guess you could say we work in the same type of business." She sipped her tall and fancy glass.

John nodded and then led her to the dance floor. "I hope you will take my offer in a dance, Catherine." May smiled and nodded her head while they took their positions on the floor, still with their drinks in hand. May looked back at April and caught a glance at April making a strange face while pretending to scratch her ear. May knew she was talking to the guys, but who, she couldn't tell.

"So, Catherine." John brought her back to reality. "How are you and your sister in the same business as Mr. Saki? You also like to help build cities back from Alien invasions?" He smiled revealing his shiny pearly white teeth. May giggled and took another sip.

"Well actually my sister and I travel with Mr. Saki's close relatives in his 'business' and we fight to protect the innocent. Saki has helped cities and many people affected by the alien attack, but my sister and I have helped so many people in this city alone. You'd be surprised." She finished and took another sip hoping she hadn't said too much.

"Well, I'm very interested in learning what you do Catherine. Maybe sometime you'd like to come by and visit me at my office sometime." John smirked once again.

May closed her eyes and smiled, "Are you inviting me on a date, sir?" She giggled and finished the rest of her drink.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Come on, let's get you another drink, sweetheart." He stopped and turned his body to the bar. May glared at his 'sweetheart' comment but shook it off. She looked to where her Aunt had been and noticed she was running towards the girl.

Without warning, from underneath May's feet she felt a strong surge and then noticed the floor underneath her was beginning to split in half. John was going one way and May's foot was falling down underneath her.

She screamed for a moment and then caught herself on the ledge of the floor. "Catherine!" John screamed and reached for her dangling hand. She grunted and pulled herself back up with the help of the young man. "Thanks! Let's get out of here!" She ran ahead of him following the crowd down to street level.

"May! Are you okay?" April hugged her niece as she searched for her in the crowd.

"May?" John looked confused and then his confusion turned into anger as he noticed Casey running up and hugging the girl. "Who are you?" He frowned.

"Huh? Oh I'm Casey. Come on May, we gotta go and check up on the guys!" He and April pulled her back to the alley with the battle shell hidden down it.

"Your name is May?" John started to put the pieces together.

May kissed him on the cheek and then pulled away looking into his eyes. "What I told you before was true. Me and my friends are here to help and save this city and the rest of the world from this awful man." She ran off and waved goodbye, "You'll thank me one day!"

* * *

"Ugh, why do you have to be so freaking heavy, Raphael?" May moaned as she and Casey helped the red bandana turtle out of the van and into the old farm house.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't exactly want my ribs and skull bashed in!" He snapped at the blonde and then winced in pain. The three followed behind Donny and Mikey who would not stop complaining. By this time, May was about to duct tape the joker of the bunch but she took deep breaths and took note of the poor condition her friends were in.

She and Casey led Raph to the couch and laid him down carefully. May cringed at the sound of his bones cracking as he attempted to become comfortable. "Too bad Mikey didn't break his jaw, then maybe we'd get some peace and quiet around here! Ow!" He moaned.

May rubbed his shoulder and shushed him quiet, "Yea, too bad...Rest now." She commanded and then stood to face the others. She laughed as Mikey smelt and then rudely asked what stunk so badly, not realizing it had been his own sensei.

"Okay guys, who's hungry?" April asked with a smile. May and the others all confirmed their hunger. All except her lone blue bandana turtle sulking in the corner. "Leo?" She looked behind her concerned. "Leonardo?" Splinter asked as well but still no answer.

May walked over to him and placed a caring hand on his good shoulder. "Leo?" She whispered so only he could hear. She saw him look her way and then face back at the window. "I'm fine."

May sighed and continued to look at him, as if she had been peering into his soul, "Fine…" She spat out and stomped off into the kitchen to help April with dinner.

* * *

Somehow the gang managed to eat, all except Leo, and then with the help of all three humans the mutants rested in their rooms in the attic. April stayed behind to make sure the turtles were comfy while May went to go wash the dishes and Casey went out to grab some supplies from the car.

May rolled up the sleeves of her green flannel shirt as she soaked her hands in the suds. She felt so upset by the current state of the turtles, she had never seen them this badly beaten before and it scared her. She closed her eyes fighting the tears from forming and blinked them away focusing on the task at hand.

She was so caught up in her emotions that she hadn't heard the kitchen door creak open. She didn't even notice the men's presence until they held both of her arms behind her back and drag her away from the sink. She yelped for a second until one man covered her mouth and plugged her nose closed not allowing any type of oxygen reach her lungs.

She kicked and struggled against the men, now noticing four purple dragons around her, and then stopped as they dragged her from out of the kitchen and into the living room. She widened her eyes at the sight of April and Casey being held at gunpoint by two men.

"So where's the money boys? We wouldn't want this cute little girl to be blown to smithereens because you lied to us again, Sid." The leader of the group smirked as the men dragged her next to him. She could feel her lungs starting to burn and her ears popping as she struggled to breathe.

With one final struggle, she kicked the dragon with his hand over her face in the shin. "Ouch, dumb bitch!" He threw her to the ground and then poked her cheek with his gun. "Don't move!" He smirked and then pulled her wrists behind her back again.

"Let me go!" She screamed and then felt another slap to her face, this time with the gun. Blood gushed out from a fresh cut on her cheek and she dangled in mid-air as the leader spoke. "I know ya getting me the money soon Sid, but we are just here to make sure everything works out." He smiled evilly. "Boys help Sid look!" He laughed. The men nodded and then ran off destroying the house in an attempt to search for this money Sid had promised them. Casey went to stop them, but now the leader had a grip on May now and rose the gun to her head.

"I wouldn't do that if you like your little friend here." He laughed and Casey retreated to his surrender position.

After the men destroyed the living room and kitchen, Sid began to panic. "We ain't finding this money, Sid." The leader held May to her feet as she continued to struggle.

"Well, that's uh because…Casey's got the money!" Sid pointed a finger to his cousin.

"What!" Casey growled while April held him back from attacking his family member.

May snorted, "Casey…money? If Casey had a large amount of money I'm not even sure he would know what to do with it. Either that or he'd just buy a bunch of hockey shit." She smiled. The leader threw her to the ground and then shot a bullet next to her on the floor. April ran over to her niece and held her in her arms.

"Leave us alone!" She screamed as the men closed in on the girls.

Just then the group heard a car horn from outside. "What the-? My car! Someone's fucking with my car! Guys go out and see what's the deal! Nobody messes with my car!" The leader threw his men outside and stayed behind to watch his hostages.

The leader started to pace the living room muttering at how long it was taking his men to return. In the moment, April took this opportunity to talk to Casey's cousin. "Sid. It doesn't have to end like this! We can talk about this." She whispered.

"Talking ain't gonna get me that money! Talking ain't gonna get Sid off my back!" He replied gun in the air.

"It's always about you isn't it, Sid. You haven't changed!" Casey stepped forward with clenched fists. April held him back before he caused a fight while May crossed her arms leaning against the wall.

"Shut up over there!" The leader caught in on the conversation. "I've heard enough outta yous three! Say another word and I'm gonna-" He pointed his gun at the three and then stopped when a strange noise came from outside the window.

He carefully walked to the door and kicked it open. "What the?" Outside, stood the man that had held May captive earlier, dazed with eyes rolled in the back of his head. He fell backwards and the leader started to freak out at the sight of his thug.

"Here we go." Casey whispered to the girls. He ran over to Sid. "Hey ya cuz!" He pushed him into the wall while May and April ran over to the bag of Casey weapons. May noticed out of the corner of her eye the Leader pointing his gun at the two.

"Aunt April!" May pushed the red head back and flipped backwards. Angered, May ran towards him dodging the bullets he shot and then kicked him in the face. He fell backwards while his gun tumbled out of his hands next to him.

May smirked taking a stance, "Come on and show me what cha got mista dragon!"

The leader looked to his side and quickly placed the gun back in his hands and aimed it up at her. "Ha, say good night girlie!" He stood and took a grip on the trigger. "See where that smart talking gottcha? Now let's see how your Aunt and Uncle react with your ribs full of led!" He walked closer to her and took a tight grip on her wrist.

Now having an advantage, May quickly snatched the gun out of his hand and kneed his stomach with her right leg. He grunted and fell to the ground while May pointed the gun at him. "Stay on the ground!" She commanded as she pointed the gun at his head this time.

Quickly looking over her shoulder, she caught a glance at April and Casey beating and throwing Sid on the ground. "You don't know who you're messin wit! The purple dragons are-" May kicked the leader in the temple at the sound of his words.

"Oh yea, totally afraid of you…" She huffed and twirled the gun. Casey stomped over to the leader and held him up by the collar. "Whatever money Sid owes, it's paid off!" He growled.

"Oh yea! Says what?"

Casey smiled taking the gun out of May's hand and dragged the leader outside while April and Sid followed. May leaned against the wall and slid down wrapping her arms around her legs and hiding her face in her elbows. She took a few deep breaths, calming the adrenaline rushing in her body.

Her ears perked up at the sound of a loud bang upstairs in the attic. She quickly jumped to her feet and ran up the stairs to the boys. "Guys!" She called out running to the top of the stairs. She panted and then smiled at the sight of Mikey and Raph fighting with each other. "Should have guessed." She took a deep breath and crossed her arms.

"Miss Gibson. Is everything alright down there?" Splinter climbed through the window along with Leo.

She nodded, "Yea Casey and-" She started but then started coughing hysterically. Trying to stop, she quickly covered her mouth, but the feeling of having a dry scratchy throat continued. She eventually, feeling very light-headed, sat on the top step until her cough stopped.

A light green skinned arm rubbed her back until she looked up at the sight of the doctor. "Thanks Don…" She said breathlessly. "Got the wind knocked out of me earlier…" She frowned and with his help, stood up.

"You should take it easy." Leo stated from the opposite side of the room.

May glared at him while Don led her with his good arm to one of the beds. "Sure Leo, why don't I just sit here while you wait on me hand and foot!" She pouted. Leo took a step forwards growling but Splinter held him back.

"I don't mean that and you know it!" He snarled. May looked down at the floor and coughed a few more times. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep." She stood and walked over to the window they had crawled in from. She also made a point to shoulder check Leo's good arm as she walked pass him stepping through the window.

"Hey May, what the hell are you doing!" Raph had been sitting next to the window and held a soft but sturdy grip on her bare ankle. She kicked his hand off and glared down at him for a moment and then her glare softened. "Trying to prove a point…" She stepped out of the window and jumped down to the floor landing on her feet.


	32. Chapter 32

**Yay! quick update! Hope you guys like it and review! :)**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

May fluttered her eyes opened staring up at the old creaky ceiling above her. After Casey's cousin left very early this morning, May wanted nothing more than to sleep. Just the day before she had seen things she'd never thought possible, the turtles and Master Splinter beaten. Bruised. And broken.  
It was hard to see them at first, but she remembered how quickly she knew their bodies could heal and she sighed in relief at the fact, closing her tired eyes and sinking back into the old bed.

She placed her hand over her eyes as she fought back tears.

_'It could've been me too...'_ she thought about her and Leo's fight they had just before they made the final arrangements that May would help Casey and her aunt escape from the Shredders party. She thought about how broken her friends were at the moment and how broken they really would have been if she had been in the rocket with them.

Mikey had told her that their final plan was to blow up the ship to kill the shredder and his plans. But in return, they were planning on sacrificing their own lives.

She wiped away the tears from the thought of never seeing her friends again and sat up out of the bed pulling up the strap of her tank top from off of her shoulder. _'I don't want to lose them...how selfish I sound...' _she thought about their choice to save millions of lives and only killing five. The answer seemed obvious, but she just couldn't bear the thought of never seeing them again. Of never being able to tell them goodbye.

Never being able to tell them thank you for everything they had done for her. Given to her.

She gasped out of her thoughts as a knock came from her door. She wiped away her tears and pulled the covers up to hide her braless white cami she wore instead of her usual tee shirt she wore to bed. "Come in." she yelled sweetly.

"Sweetheart?" April peeked her head through the door. "breakfast is ready." She didn't want to invade her nieces privacy but she saw the look in her eyes and she walked into the room shutting the door silently.

"What's wrong?" She hugged her as she sat next to her on the bed.

"Aunt April... I know they were going to save millions of lives by blowing up that ship, but... But the thought..." she held her hand over her eyes as tears slipped through her fingers. "The thought of never telling them goodbye is unbearable to me." she choked out.

April shushed her as she rocked her back and forth in her arms. "I know... I know..." she whispered.  
May didn't know how long she cried in April's arms, but it must have been a while since another knock pounded on the door. "April ya okay...Whoah. Uhhh sorry, interrupting girl time..." Casey peaked through the door and then attempted to shut it as he witnessed the scene.

"No! Casey!" May choked out wiping the tears away from her eyes. "What's up?" she sniffled.  
"Uh, just checking to see what April was doin'. I already brought the guys their breakfasts so ya know...I'm lonely..." he ducked down.

May looked over at her Aunt and hugged her tightly and let her go watching her Aunt walk out of the room.

"You should tell them..." she kindly spoke aloud to her niece before shutting the door.

May sighed, "Yea that's just what I want to do to them. Tell them how upset I would have been if their plan had actually gone through..." May shook her head and pushed herself out of the bed.

She stretched her arms and then shivered at the cold running up her legs since all she wore to bed was a cami and boy shorts. She looked out the window towards the barn where her friends laid in their beds broken and bruised. She looked closer and noticed a green figure on top of the roof of the barn. "Leonardo..." she whispered lowering her head. Something inside of him was festering, and she only hoped it would go away after they left the farm house.

* * *

Tying her tennis shoe strings into knots she stood up and stretched her calves out by leaning into a wall and extending her leg backwards.

"Going out for a run, Miss Gibson?" Splinter hobbled pass her towards the couch facing the old TV. She stopped and bowed to him.

"Yes Sensei. I have a lot on my mind right now and it just feels so good to run all of the thoughts away. Literally." she titled her head and reached on the counter for her iPod.

Splinter nodded, "Have a good run, my daughter." he sunk into the couch filling it with the smell of burnt rat hair.

May turned to face the door but turned back around and walked over to Splinter's side kneeling next to him.

"Sensei, I know that you all did such an admirable thing on that ship...but, but the thought of loosing you all..." she lashed holding back her tears. When she wasn't strong enough to do so, she hid her face into the arm of the dirty chair. Splinter rubbed her head and placed her right hand into his. "Do not cry, child. After the events you've experienced in your lifetime, I am truly surprised at how strong of a person you are." he smiled as she looked up at him. "I know the thought of losing my sons is unbearable, I did not wish for them to go through with their idea, but alas, they think about saving others. Saving you..." he whispered the last part.

May sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her opposite hand.

"Miss Gibson...May. Please." Splinter held her hand tighter as his voice lowered. "Be strong, so my sons can move on..."

* * *

May ran as fast as she could. The rock music could not play fast enough to keep up with her as she sprinted through the fields. She thought about what Splinter had told her just before she left the house. She now had to be the strong one. If hours of child care therapy, getting her ass kicked every time she fought alongside the turtles, and losing her family couldn't kill her, this feeling of hopelessness did. She felt hopeless as she ran, she was a lost cause in her eyes.

She slowed down as she reached the top of a steep hill. She threw the head phones out from her ears and stared into the bright green fields swaying in the wind.

"I have to be strong..." she hugged herself trying to get rid of all the hopelessness. "I have to show them how to be strong so that they can protect the world again..." she fell to her knees and placed her hands in the soil.

"They are heroes. They saved the world from the most evil creature this planet has ever known..." she sighed to herself. "And I'm the lucky girl that gets to be best friends with them..." she smiled as more tears poured from out of her closed eyes.

She sat in the position for a while, taking in the breeze that brushed through her hair, smelling the grassy fields and hearing the bugs that buzzed past her. It was peaceful. She opened her dried eyes back at the field and sat Indian style looking up at the bright blue sky. She found different shapes in the clouds and then closed her eyes as the sun warmed her cooled skin.

She moved to a meditation position, placing her hands on each leg and breathed in and out concentrating on the sounds surrounding her.

"I will be strong my friends..." she whispered falling into her meditated state of mind."I promise..."

* * *

May walked back to the barn house this time, with her iPod in her ears and her once yellow tank top now fading into a mustard color from all the sweat pouring from her back. She looked up at the barn and nodded to herself. Pausing the soft song she had been listening to, she pushed aside the doors to the barn and walked through. Above she could hear the turtles laughing about something. A smile tugged at her lips as she walked up the old creaky wooden stairs leading to the guys.

She could hear Mikey gasp, "Whas dat!" he pretended to be Casey.

"Knock it off you block head, it ain't like it's gonna be someone we don't know!" May could hear Raph snap back at his youngest brother.

She peaked her head out and shyly smiled at her bandaged friends.

"Hey, guys." she coughed out.

"Whoah what's with the long face dudette!" Mikey hobbled over to her with his crutches once she reached the top stair.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to check up on you guys." She faked a smile and looked around at the three of them. "Hey...where's..?" she was about to ask where her main man was, but alas he had beaten her to the punch line.

She heard a whoosh noise from behind and there stood Leo sitting outside the window sill.  
"Damn loner. Ya gonna say one word to us today?" Raph attempted to sit up but he fell back down as his ribs crunched underneath his plastron.

May cringed at the noise, closing her eyes in the hopes of it disappearing. "Hey, what's up with you today? You didn't even stop by to say good morning before you ran off." Mikey poked May's shoulder repeatedly. She brushed his big green finger off. "Oh sorry I had a lot on my mind, I need to run my thoughts away- hey how'd you know I went for a run?" she placed her hands on her hips returning to her usual self.

"Saw you this morning..." Leo grunted.

Everyone turned his attention to the oldest turtle. "So it was you on the roof this morning, Leo why would you risk hurting yourself by doing such a thing?" she asked him raising her palms face up in the air.

"I'm not useless!" He spat at her. The tension in the room growing thicker.

May stood there breathing in and out with her palms still facing upwards. She tightened her lips and looked to the wall away from the brothers while clenching her hands into fists. She wanted to hit him, to smack some sense into his big shell, but she lowered her hands instead and released the tension in her hands.

_'Think of the others...think about what master splinter said..._' she looked back at the other three smiling softly. "I..." she wanted to tell them how much she'd missed them, but there was no point.

"I just wanted to ask if you all were hungry..." she lied.

After bringing Mikey some leftover pancakes, Donny his laptop from the car, and Raph some magazines she had in her book bag, she attempted to escape the room without them noticing.

"Hey May wait a sec!" Mikey ruined her plan through the food swarming around in his mouth.

She turned to face the youngest orange bandana turtle and sighed as he grinned widely at her tapping his hand on the bed signaling for her to sit with him.

She smiled for real this time and sighed walking over to her brother. "Yes Michelangelo? What is it?" she sat on one of her legs while the other dangled from the bed.

"You seem like you got something on your mind! What's up?" he smacked his lips while he ate through his sentences.

May smiled and closed his beak together signaling for him to chew with his mouth closed. "Your annoying me." she whispered evilly with a grin tugging on her lips.

"Well you're annoying me! Tell me what's making you so damn quiet!" he yelled in a brotherly way.  
May blinked a few times not sure how to react. She wanted to burst into tears but instead she took a deep breath pushing the tears back, "I'm just upset about this situation. About you guys, that's all. Okay?" She stuck her tongue out and looked out the window. She pointed to the roof. "He still up there?" she asked while Mikey nodded not convinced with her answer.

May held a hand out to his face telling him silently to stay put. It wasn't like he could follow her though, with two broken legs. She leaned out into the open air though the window and looked back at the roof. Quickly she snaked her body outside and lifted herself onto the top of the window.

She took a few steps forwards slowly adjusting herself to the slants on the roof top and made her way over to the blue masked turtle.

"Leo..." She whispered but he paid her no attention. She sighed and sat down next to him, his face focused on the fields out wards.

"Leo?" She whispered placing her soft hands on his arm. She looked over at his bandage and shook her head.

"Leo you're bleeding, again..." she tightened her grip around his forearm but he did not budge.

She focused on his face, his body, his breathing, his scent. He had changed; something in her gut was telling her this was a new person in front of her, not the Leonardo she had fallen in love with.

Trying something drastic, she stuck two fingers into the area where Karari had stabbed him. As fast as a lightning bolt, Leo threw her off of him and onto the flattened part of the roof.

She gasped as her head hit the surface closing her eyes, _'At least I know he's real, that I'm real...'_ she opened her blue eyes slowly at his growling face. "What was that for?" he snarled holding her down by her arms and straddling her hips.

She looked at his bandaged as more blood soaked through and then back at his face. "Kiss me..." she whispered her plea. Somewhere in him there had to be the Leo, the fearless leader, she had loved. He had to be in there somewhere, even if he was buried deep into his soul. She had her soul taken away and even then, Mikey told her she had a part of her soul still left in her body.

"Wh...what...?" Leo gasped as the anger around his face softened.

"Please Leo... I need to know your still in there. Kiss me." she begged as tears swelled in her eyes like they had done so many times before today.

Leo released her arms placing them next to her sides of her body. "May I..." he wanted to apologize, take back what he had just done, he had snapped at her. The one person that crossed his mind just before he thought he and his family were about to be blown to smithereens.

Her.

May Gibson.

He thought he'd never see her, his brother's and father or another sunrise ever again. That's why he'd been on the roof all today. He wanted to get a perfect sunrise in his memory just in case he'd have to be ready to die again.

"May. I'm sorry." He sat up and helped her up to a sitting position. He hugged her tightly before she had time to react, "Please forgive me." He pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"Leonardo…" She whispered closing her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. _'You still didn't kiss me…' _Is what she wanted to say, but instead she let it go. "You've changed. And I don't know if it's a good thing or bad. Please…" She looked into his eyes.

"Don't go too far…"

* * *

Raph had finally made his way down the stairs and to the living room. Mikey had been driving him nuts, Don wouldn't stop talking about the new crazy ideas he had, Master Splinter was meditating and Leo still wouldn't say a word to the others. He figured one of his three human friends would be willing to at least speak to him without driving him insane.

Clutching his middle to support his broken ribs, he slowly walked to the front door turning the knob and creaking open the door to the front yard outside. He looked around and didn't see anyone. "Hm. That's weird." He hoppled down the front porch stairs to the side yard in the hopes of at least seeing someone or something interesting and the sound of grunting made his ears perk up.

He turned the corner of the house and then smiled at the sight in front of him.

May, with her iPod plugged in her ears was doing a simple kicking exercise, with of course, of few of her signature moves thrown in here and there. He leaned against the side of the house and watched her for a minute. She really was an intense fighter, small and fast, and yet just strong enough without being to muscular or bulky.

To finish off her exercise, she flipped backwards and then kicked up high, high above her head as if she had pretending to take off someone's head. In the result of her kick, her tennis shoe flung off of her foot and headed straight for Raphael.

He screamed for a second and then fell over after the toe of the shoe hit him in the forhead.

"Oh my gosh! Raph!" May threw her headphones out from her ears and ran over to the turtle. "Are you okay?" She patted his shoulder. "What the hell? Are you spying on me?" She screamed and then started to giggle putting back on her shoe.

"I ain't spying I'm just- wait a minute. What's so funny?" He sat up carefully with her help and then frowned at her laughing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you with a shoe!" she clutched her stomach and fell over laughing in the grass.

Raph blushed and smirked. "Yea, glad I could bring out a few laughs from ya."

May wiped the tears from her eyes and then sniffed, "What are you doing outside. You need to be resting."

"Oh yea? You try sitting in a damn bed all day listening to Mikey rant about stupid stuffs and Donny about shit no one understands. Masta Splinta is just meditating and Splinta Jr. still won't come down from the roof!"

May smiled softly and patted his shell. "Yea I understand. Come on, helpless." She stood up and helped him back onto his feet. "How long do you think you guys will take to heal?" She looked up into his dark green face.

"Not sure. Hopefully soon. Don said like three days, but I don't know." She sighed and then walked off in the direction of the front porch. "Where you going?" Raph asked and then winced at the sound of being so needy.

"Going to swing." She continued to the porch not looking back. As fast as he could, Raph caught up to her right before she placed her foot on the step. "Can I sit with you?" He asked for her permission.

"Of course, Raphie." She winked.

"Don't get cute, missy."

She giggled again and sat down on the old creaky front porch swing. "So…" She started as Raph sat down next to her. "How did it happen?"

"What?"

"What happened that caused you all to blow up the ship?" May's voice was shaky as she spoke out the words. She already heard the story from both Donny and Mikey, but she wanted to hear it from all of their point-of-views. Just to see if anything was different between the stories.

Raph looked down and scratched his head. "We had to." He started and looked back at her. "Sacrificing us five wouldn't be as much of a loss if we didn't…"

May lowered her head dissapointed by his response. It was the same as the other two's. "If we hadn't attempted to stop him, he woda taken over the entire universe. It wasn't about just saving you or April or Casey. It wasn't even about wanting the save da Earth. We had to save da entire _universe_. We hadda stop him at all costs." He finished and placed his face in the palms of his hands. He was embarrassed by his answer for some reason. Or maybe he was embarrassed by the fact that she was the last thought that crossed his mind right before he thought he'd die.

She meant so much to him, and even though he knew she was Leo's girl, he just couldn't imagine her not in his life. No, he didn't want to kill himself, but if it was to save her and the rest of the living creatures in this universe, he'd do it in a heartbeat once again.

"I…I understand…why…you guys did that…But…" She sighed and wiped her eyes from the tears swelling up behind them. "I just couldn't imagine you guys not in my life anymore…" she continued to wipe her tears away but they just continued to flow, more and more and until she busted into a full on tear fest.

Raph's shoulders slumped downwards, upset by the fact he had just made her cry. Not by yelling at her, but by another means. He raised his hand to calm her down but stopped in mid-air. He lowered it and closed his eyes. He couldn't comfort his brother's girlfriend. He couldn't show his affection towards her just because she wasn't _his_.

But a large amount of warmth grew on his side. Quickly he opened his eyes and then opened them even wider at the sight before him, May hugged his arm and buried her face into his arm. "I'm…Sorry. Hic, Raph. I just…need to…cry…" She shook on his limb. "Damn…being…a woman…and having…freaking…Hic, hormones!" She cursed.

Raph smirked and patted her head. After all, it wasn't him that was comforting her, she wanted _his_ comfort. _'Leo you asshole. You don't take care of her like I would.'_

* * *

Three days passed and sure enough the turtles had fully recovered and gotten their strength back. That Sunday evening the gang decided to go out on a raft ride before May had to go back to school and everyone else went back to the city. Little did they know they would encounter and save an alien race that night.

All the while, May and Leo kept a strange distance from each other the whole night. Raph, Master Splinter and April especially noticed.

But the night went on and early the next morning, the gang left and dropped May off at her school in the very crowded mini-van. "May you're gonna be late! Hurry!" April called from the front driver seat.

In the back smushed between Mikey and Raph, May attempted to put on her black knee socks and shoes. "I know. Mikey gimmie dat- I'm sorry, Don gimmie my book bag please!" She tried to squeeze through the tight van. She opened the door and threw herself out and closed it quickly so no one could see her mutant friends inside.

Casey rolled down the window. "Have a great day _sweetheart_! Study hard and whatever else you do!" He laughed. May slowly turned around and glared at him pretending to kick him rapidly in her head. She shook her head and turned her back to the van.

"Hey May!" Anna's voice called out from the front doors of the school while Lilly waved her over to the two. She smiled widely and ran over to her friends, "Hey girls how was your break?" She hugged them and watched the van pull away.

"Oh you know, boring. Sat on the couch all weekend!" Lilly yawned.

"Well, I caught up on a bunch of homework and-"

May smiled at Anna's enthusiasm, and then sighed at another long and miserable week ahead.

* * *

"**Finally!** Friday at last and what could be a better way to celebrate this wonderful day of the week than some butt kicking training!" May laughed as she ran over to the chain gate.

"It's this place great! I used to come here all the time when I was your age, May, to raise-ummm, to ya know get away from it all." Casey laughed as he led the rest of the group up to the abandoned area.

May turned her head around, "Oh yea, well since you know this place inside and out, that's cheating!" She stuck her tongue out and then pulled her blonde hair back into a high ponytail.

"I didn't even know there were places like this left on the outskirts of the city!" Donny smiled.

"It's like a ninja playground!" Mikey laughed running next to the female of the group.

Casey perked up, "So whada think Leo?"

Leo stood there with his arms crossed. Ever since they got back to the city, Leo definitely changed. His voice, aurora, and even attitude had changed. He had turned into a hothead Raphael…only worse. "We're losing daylight." He simply stated and hopped over the fence.

"Yes sir, mr. sunshine." May muttered under her breath and climbed over the fence. The rest of the turtles hoped over like their brother and Casey attempted to do the same but instead his pants caught on a lose wire and he fell on his face right next to the girl.

May huffed and brushed off the dirt clouding around her perfectly black and pink boots. "You are just such an oaf, you know that?" She shook her head and adjusted her hair.

"Yea, I know." Casey stood up almost with his tail between his legs. "Don't worry, at least my Aunt loves ya. Although I don't exactly know why…" She smirked at him.

"So says the girl dating a big mutant ninja turtle!" He laughed.

"Will you two come on? I wanna play stealth hunting!" Mikey whined.

"Okay crazy, so how do we play this again?" May giggled running to catch up with the others. "Well I get a thirty second head start and then you guys start the hunting!" He smiled.

"Basically it's like capture the flag, ninja style! He'll be wearing a flag and we have to try to get it back. So far, he has a record of 15 minutes." Donny laughed while May nodded, "Perfect!"

"Of course, none of you will get it this time now that I'm a battle Nexus champion!" Mikey boasted and ducked a blow from his second oldest brother. "See, I am he who moves like the wind and hides like the shadows!"

"Hey shadow!" Raph laughed and then smacked Mikey on the arm with the yellow rag. "Think fast!" He laughed but then stopped as Mikey took the rag and ran off. "Onetwothree, go!" He laughed and in a flash disappeared.

"Anybody else wanting to leave the battle nexus champion here to play all by himself?" Raph smirked.

"And miss a chance to 'tag' Mikey? You've gotta be kidden!" Casey pulled a bat from his golf bag and tapped it in his hands.

The group ran off in all different directions in an attempt to catch up with the orange bandana turtle. May had ran off towards a really abandoned building and climbed through the broken window making sure not to cut herself on the glass. "Mikey? Come out, come out!" She sweetly called out but no answer. She giggled and then ran towards some steps on the opposite side of the room.

"Hm… where's the little pip squeak when ya need him?" She smiled and walked up the steps. They were very old and creaky and she made sure to watch her step as she reached the top. "Miiiiiiikeeeeeey!" She sang out but no reply as she expected.

"Wow." She looked through the room and noticed all the tall windows used as walls. The sunset gleamed through the shards of broken glass from half of the windows, while the ones in tact made the room appear to be orange.

She could feel someone watching her back and she quickly turned around. "Hello?" No answer. "Mikey?" She started to get a chill. Something was not quite right.

She eyed the room without moving and then walked through to another room. This one was just like the one before with windows filling the walls, but there was toppled over wooden furniture. She noticed a table broken in half as well as four matching broken chairs. Underneath her boots she heard a crunch and picked up her foot instantly.

"What the-?" She crouched down and picked up a broken picture frame but instead of a picture inside, it was a letter.

"My love, how long has it been-" She read it out loud but then gasped at the loud crash of broken glass. She ran into the other room and came face to face with two katana blades. "Leo what the hell-?" She screamed and then he retreated his blades.

"I thought I saw something!" He growled in his new deep scary voice. "Yea, it was me, silly. Come on. We gotta-"

"Oh Mikey, that is the worst hiding place ever!" They heard Raph moan. The two nodded and ran down the stairs back out onto the abandoned streets.

Don and Casey also arrived at the scene. "Mikey? Really?" May shook her head.

"Talk about un-sanitary!" Don stated. The group figured Mikey had hidden in a pile of rocks. But when Raph went to kick the top of the pile to reveal his youngest brother, instead thousands of rats crawled out.

Terrified of the creepy little things, May screamed out and pulled her arms to her chest. "The only rat I like is Splinter, these things are creeeeeeeeeeeepy!" She shook the nasty thought of them away from her body.

"Come on, let's keep looking!" Raph waved them past and everyone continued to search for the turtle.

* * *

"Anything?" Raph called out. "Nope. I even tried bribing him with a new comic book. Something's not right…" May walked out from a building. "I hope he's okay…" She looked up at the turtle worried. "Mikey's not this good at this game, we usually find him in the first two minutes." He nodded and continued to the spot the others were going to meet at.

The sun by this point was blood-orange and just about to set completely. "It's gotta be late, the sun's about to go down…" She crossed her arms and waited for the others.

"Anything?" Raph asked as they returned.

"Nope."

"Wanna bet he cheated!" Casey huffed, "I bet he's back in the battle shell right now!"

"It isn't right!" Leo screamed.

"Relax Masta Leo, Casey's just joking." Raph defended his friend.

"No, not that! I feel like we are being followed." Leo stated and suddenly a creepy shadow appeared over the group.

"Greaaaaaaaaat…" May muttered underneath her breath expecting something bad about to happen. The heard a strange growl and then menacing laughing. "Uh, dat ain't Mikey." Raph stated the obvious.

Just then a figure crouched to the ground in front of the girl. It looked up at May and then smiled. She stood there terrified at the sight of the man. It looked like he was some type of decomposing mummy, with bandages and skin falling right off of him.

Without a warning, he snatched the girl and jumped high in the air. "Don't let him get away!" May could heard Leo call out but his voice seemed very distant, how fast was this guy going exactly?

She kicked against his grip but he wouldn't budge. "Let me go!" She screamed, "Why is it always me damnit!" She looked up at the man and screamed once again at the sight of him. _'Why! Why is it always me!'_ She felt the wind of his other hand raise up above the air and as she went to look at it, it came crashing down making all of her vision and hearing go black.

* * *

Raph and his brothers were trying to catch up to this creep, but he was just too fast. The sun had disappeared by now, and so did May's shouts and threats. "I can't hear May anymore, I think I saw him hit her, so now she's probably out cold!" Donny stated. "Thanks for the update genius!" Raph muttered and ran faster competing for the lead with his oldest brother.

They turned down many alleys going left, then right and then left again. It almost seemed as if they were being lab rats in a maze. "He's baiting us!" Leo growled out.

"Yea, like lab rats in a maze!" Don nodded.

"Well, I ain't no lab rat!" Raph snorted and became the leader. He watched as the man climbed up a fire escape ladder with one hand while still holding onto May. He smirked, climbing these things was his specialty. He closed in on the man's tail almost catching a grip on May's dangling ankle, but the man jumped onto the roof and ran up a strange ramp placed in the middle of the roof.

Now was his chance, and opportunity to cut and slow down the guy in order to at least grab May back. Using all his might, Raphael threw his sais from out of his belt hoping to hit him in the stomach. But alas, they lost their momentum and hit the floor.

The rest of the group joined behind him, ready with their weapons in hand. But the creepy man beat them to the punch. Miraculously, from a standing position, the man jumped and flipped in the air still with May clutched in his right arm and landed on his two feet on the ground below.

"Woah." Casey gasped. "Should he be able to do dat?"

Donny shook his head, "By all human measures…no."

"Not making me feel better, bro!" Raph muttered running to grab his sais back. He jumped down from the rooftop and looked around for the man while his brother's and Casey followed a few seconds behind.

"Ugh! We lost 'im!" Raph yelled not seeing the man in sight. Answering his call the man growled from a cylinder building, but this time he was empty handed. He crawled back into the shadows of the room. The others were about to run in but a familiar noise caught their attention.

"Get 'em off! Ewwwww!" Mikey ran out from a set of stairs that went to a basement of one building.

"Mikey!" Everyone gathered around their long lost brother. Well that is except for one turtle. "Hey Leo we found-!" Raph started but then looked back at his brother running into the cylinder building. "May!" He reminded everyone and they ran in after him.

* * *

**So I wanted to ask you guys, would you all rather me talk about May's life at school with her friends and such, or is the story line going well? I just wanted to make sure you all arn't bored with the basic plot of the shows. I skip a few of the ones that I personally don't like and such and I've added a few things here and there. I just wanna make sure you guys like what I do! ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Yay! Update! I really gotta set a schedule to do this and then to do my homework...All of my online class assingment are due on sunday (2day...) and I just forgot to do it since I've been writing this so much. **

**Don't worry, I like doing this better than homework! ;) **

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

A strange growling noise snapped May back to her mind. She groaned and coughed at the feeling of dirt and grime being caught in her lungs and on her skin. She sat up from the ground and opened her eyes. "Hello?" She called out coughing.

She brushed off the dirt from her exposed shoulders and off of the black pants of her ninja suit. "Okay seriously, guys, this isn't funny anymore!" She yelled having her anger starting to get the best of her.

Without a warning, she heard a large crash from the other side of the room and watched the creepy man from earlier stand in the center of the room and look her in the eyes. Terrified, she crouched down leaning against the wall, "Wait a sec- I should be-" She gained back her courage about to stand up to fight the man when another loud crash from the same window echoed throughout the room.

May looked on the other side and smiled. "LEO!" She called out and stood up from her spot. He caught a glace at her and then charged for the man, attacking him with everything he had.

"Leo!" May heard Donny's voice.

"Stay back! He's mine!" Leo growled in response.

"DONNY!" May ran over to her friends that had just entered on the side she had been on. Without a hesitation she hugged the scientists arm tightly. "May! You're okay!" He hugged her back. She smiled and then looked back at the sword wielding turtle.

"What is the deal with this guy!" May brushed her hair behind her ears and looked back at the others.

"Which one? The creepy guy? Or Leo?" Raph growled and crossed his arms. May smirked and patted his shoulder, "The one that stole me!"

"I don't know, dudette, but Leo's kicking his sorry butt!" Mikey cheered. "And that guy is cracked, bro's…he's really freaking weird!"

"Well if Leo gets in trouble, I'm the first one in!" Raph nodded. "But by the looks of it, it looks like Leo's got more than one monster to get out of his system." May watched astounded by the sight of his fighting strength.

Like a speeding bullet, Leo kicked, sliced, even punched the shit out of the mummy-looking guy, and May had never seen him with this type of power and strength in his body.

The turtle threw one of his katana's at the man and he caught it with ease, but that wasn't the point of his move. As the man was distracted with Leo's sword, Leo ran and punched him in the face knocking the creepy guy backwards. The sword flipped in the air and with a certain sexy style, Leo caught it and raised both of his blades to a parallel position.

The gang cheered for the leader and May caught him glance at them and then continued on with the fight. The man disappeared in the shadows for a minute while the sound of a metal chain could be heard from the area he disappeared too.

Suddenly a shiny metal chain hit the ground in front of Leo causing him to jump away from the attack and leaving a hole in the concrete.

"Hey wait a hot second!" May looked on her belt and noticed her Kusari missing from it's spot on her hip. "THAT BASTARD STOLE MY KUSARI!" She ran off in the direction of the creeper seeing nothing but red in her vision.

"May wait!" Raph tried to catch up to her but she ran too fast. She ran pass Leo and jump kicked the man in surprise. "You ASSHOLE! Gimmie my Kusari BACK!" She yelled completely pissed off. He caught his balance quickly and then threw the chain around her right wrist. May smiled at his so called attack.

Using all her might, she held onto the chain using both hands and threw him towards her. She repeatedly kicked him until he released the scythe portion of the weapon. "You go girl!" May could hear Mikey and Casey cheering in the background.

"What are you doing!" Leo yelled standing facing her small frame.

"Fighting back!" She yelled out and watched as he attacked the creeper. At this point Leo had knocked the man down on the ground. May huffed and placed her prized weapon back in it rightful spot.

"What the?" May looked up at the glass ceiling and noticed a huge cylinder building falling down on top of the building they all were in. "LEO!" May ran over to him and pulled his wrists forcing him to go back to the side. He looked up and noticed the sight she had seen.

"Guys look out!" He yelled and picked her up onto the back of his shell hoping to get out of the way faster as the building came crashing down.

As the smoke cleared and the dust was coughed out of the onlooker's lungs they called for Leo and May. "Help!" May whispered out dangling by the broken edge of the floor. She noticed a noise below her and looked down at an entire sea of hungry and evil rats. Distracted she lost her grip on the floor and slipped down into the rats.

"I gotcha!" Raph caught onto her left wrist letting her dangle in mid-air for a second. She squealed and then hugged the red bandana turtle tightly as he pulled her to safety. She took a deep breath and then looked back to see where Leo went off too.

He and the creepy man stood on a wobbly platform staring down each other ready to attack. "Leo, let's go already!" May begged and he nodded at her request. Sheathing his swords, he took a few steps backwards and then flipped back to the secure area the rest of the group stood on.

May ran out of Raph's personal space and towards Leo but at that moment the wobbly platform broke and caused the man to leap towards Leo pulling him to the rats below.

"NO!" May reached and held onto Leo's wrist as he plummeted down to doom. "A little help, boys?" May grinded her teeth, she might have strong, but not strong enough to hold onto Leo and this guy on his back. Don reached for Leo's other wrist and they pulled him and the man to safety.

Angered and now safe from harm, Leo kicked the man off of him quickly and toward the rats below. The group watched in horror as the rats toppled on the man and dragged him down into their depths.

May shuddered. "Yuck." while Mikey moaned sticking his tongue out. Without another word, the gang left the building and headed outside of the abandoned area towards the battle shell.

"Hey, I still got the bandana on! That's like 45 minutes easily! I am the stealthy, heavyweight, most ninja-esque ninja of all time! Yahoo!" Mikey joked as they walked up to the vehicle.

Raph growled and took the bandana off and smacked him with it. May pouted and punched him in the opposite shoulder. "You're such a goober…" She shook her head and continued forwards stepping into the van.

* * *

As the group got back to the lair, Casey and Raph ran off to the garage as usual, Don to his lab, and Mikey to his video games. May felt a cold hand on her right wrist and questioned Leo's tug pulling her into her room on the first floor.

He let her go after he closed the door and crossed his arms fuming at the girl. "What did I do this time?" She sighed ready for his lecture.

"You stepped into my fight!" He growled in his scary new voice.

May mirrored his look crossing her arms as well. "Well I'm sorry, but that asshole kidnapped me and then stole from me! I was a little pissed off, Leo!"

"You're acting like Raphael!" He yelled back.

"Oh and look who's talking "Splinta Junior!" Who was the one who yelled, "Stay back. He's mine!" huh?" She imitated Raph and then the turtle in front of her. "What the hell is your problem dude! I kicked his ass!" She turned her back at him.

She felt the wind of him walking towards her and then felt the crash of the brick wall behind her. "You almost got hurt! Again!" He growled in a whisper pinning her to the wall. She struggled to free herself from his grasp but gave up at the feeling of exhaustion.

"Leo…really. Let me go." She sighed and leaned her head against the wall.

"As your punishment for disobeying my orders, I'm charging you with two hours extra practice tomorrow. With me." He pushed her back into the wall and then let her go walking towards the door.

"Oh, HELL NO!" She pulled his good side of his shell back and attempted to punch him in the face but he caught her fist. "Upset are we?" He chuckled evilly.

"Leo…" She shivered at his statement. "Are you even in there? Who is this turtle standing in front of me?" She shook her head and pulled her hand away. "You are a monster, just like that man from today." She whispered and looked into his face ready for him to attack her.

Instead she saw his face melt from a very angry look into a soft and forgiving one. "I…uh…." He sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Sorry…" He rubbed his face and looked back at her. "Only twenty minutes extra practice." He nodded.

May nodded and then walked slowly towards him. Slowly she raised her hands up to his bandana and slid it off of his face. His eyes were closed and as he opened them, his once warm chocolate brown eyes now looked cold and black.

She sighed and shook her head at the sight holding his bandana close to her chest. "Leonardo…You are not the same turtle I fell in love with…why? Please just talk to me!" She begged looking into his eyes hoping they might warm up.

"I'm not in the mood to talk." He reached for his bandana but was stopped in the act by two warm lips on his. May hadn't been kissed since before the encounter of the Shredder's party. She missed his touch, his kiss, his smell, everything.

He kissed her half-hardly and then pulled her away. "I'm sorry May. I love you, and I'll protect you till the day I die, but I'm just not in the mood…" he took his mask from right out of her soft hands.

* * *

May stormed into the kitchen and opened the pantry door looking for something to munch on. "Nothing!" She slammed the door shut and crossed her arms looking down at the lonely red bandana turtle sitting at the table. "What?" She said with an attitude and then stormed off to the fridge.

"Okay, I give…What's up?" He sighed reading the signs on her face and posture. Casey had only left moments ago and he thought he could settle his thoughts with a midnight snack. Guess he thought wrong.

She closed the fridge again and faced him. "Leo!" She huffed and then sat across from him and rested her head on the table covering it with her arms.

"Yea, you're not the only one, blondie." He huffed and then noticed a strange noise coming from her. "Hey, you okay?" He scooted his chair closer and patted her head. He could tell she was crying, but she would never admit it.

Without looking at him, she sat up and ran out of the kitchen and back to her room. Anger filled his chest like he'd never felt before. How dare Leo treat her this way? He really was starting to get agitated with his older brother making her cry this much. He made sure he would take make Leo pay for this in the morning with their morning training.

* * *

Reaching for a ninja star in her ninja suit pocket, May crouched down on a ledge and threw it at her target. Raphael, jumping on the ledge right next to the girl, threw one of his sais as well.

The loud noise of a metal on metal cling rang throughout the area. "Ugh!" May growled and then felt a breeze of Donatello on her other side.

"You're askin' for this, Leo!" Raph yelled out and the others nodded in complete agreement. Leo nodded on the other side positing his swords accordingly. The three attacked but just as before and earlier this morning during training, the others were no match for their leader.

Raph and Donny had double teamed and it seemed like they were going to succeed, but once again Leo knocked them down and on top of the other. May ran in after that, in the hopes of striking him down, but as usual Leo wouldn't give up a match that easily and he knocked her down and she skidded on the concrete of the rooftops.

"Ow, damnit…" She groaned as she sat up.

"Again!" Leo yelled dissatisfied by the three's attacks.

"Leo, if I have to attack you one more time, Ima really attack ya!" Raph stood to his feet. "I'm all for training, Leo, but I think you are going a bit over board!" Donny agreed. May moaned, "Yea come on Leo. We've literally been doing this since eight this morning. It's time to stop!"

"NO, AGAIN!"

Angered by his snap towards the female of the group, Raph strutted towards his older brother. "Alright, dats it! Me and you are having words about this attitude of your lately! And you should be-"

"Leonardo, Raphael enough! Your family is not incorrect, Leonardo, that is efficient for today. We will discuss your training further after we collect Michelangelo." Splinter hopped from his spot on a ledge while the ninja gathered in front of him.

May rubbed the spot on her arm where her skin had made contact with the concrete. She looked at her hand and noticed the blood forming from her arm and quickly she covered it back up.

"Where is bozo da turtle?" Raph asked as he looked around for the youngest turtle sibling.

"I saw him go this way a while ago, knowing him he's probably watching tv from a ledge." May pointed to the right side of the building still holding onto her arm with the other hand.

The others went towards the way she had pointed and sure enough, Mikey had been watching tv the whole time they had been fighting with Leo. "Ahem!" Raph coughed from above.

"Oh hey, is the break over?" Mikey smiled. He hoped up to the building and twirled May in a bridal position. "What's up with the sad faces you guys? Tonight is such a wonderful night!"

"Mikey, you've been blowing off all of our training!" Leo yelled as he placed the girl down. Mikey leaned on May's shoulder, "What is the big deal, so I missed one little sparing session!"

"If I have to deal with Mr. intensity's little war games here, so do you!" Raph pointed to the blue bandana turtle.

"Come on guys, I don't need to train. I'm the-"

"Don't say it! Don't you say it!" Raph stood in front of his brother pushing May out of the way of being a victim.

"-Battle Nexus Champion!" Mikey smiled as Raph growled and stomped off. May smiled at his jealousy.

"Ugh, you rub your big win in our faces every chance you get! Mikey, you keep the trophy on top of the tv!" Donny tried to explain his brothers anger.

"It a wonder why you don't wear dat thing around ya neck!" Raph crossed his arm.

"I tried…but uh the chain kept breaking." May smiled at Mikey's statement.

"You only won by sheer dumb luck!" Raph got all into Mike's face, "Emphasis on the _dumb_ part!" He muttered.

"Well, if I remember correctly, I kicked your sorry butt fair and square!"

"Oh god." May smacked her forehead and then stood in the middle of the two before Raph caved Mikey's head in. She placed both of her hands on his plastron and pushed Raph back towards Splinter.

"You need to train. And you should approach your accomplishments with humility." Splinter stated.

"Oh come on, training! I'm the-" Mikey smiled but a bright light from above stopped him in the middle of him about to brag once again.

"What the-?" May looked up with her hands still on Raph's chest while the giant purple creature Mikey faced from the Battle Nexus jumped through the portal. She screamed and buried her head in his chest as the roof shook by the force of the giant creature.

Three more creature jumped through and the rest of the gang took a fighting stance as they stood up, weapons ready. May looked over her shoulder at the youngest turtle. "Mikey!" She screamed as she watched the creature pick Mikey up by his head. "Mikey, hang on!" Raph drew out his sais and ran forwards while another creature stopped Raphael by throwing and holding him down by his shell on the ground.

"What is the meaning of this!" May yelled furious, now realizing that these creatures believed she was the princess of third dimension Earth.

"Take them all!" A stronger older looking creature yelled.

May stood her ground and eyed the creatures evilly. "I order you to comply with my demands! What are you doing here and what do you want with my champion!" She screamed.

The head creature laughed and walked up to the small girl while the others, including Master Splinter, fought. "We do not have to comply to your orders, princess!" The creature smiled and picked her up by her middle with his huge hand.

She screamed for the moment, trying to free herself but she had no chance as the creature threw her into Donny's shell. She groaned as black faded into her vision and her ears rang. She could feel Donny pick her back up to her feet, but with her vision still out she fell back over. Luckily he caught her and also fought another creature until her vision came back.

"Sorry Don!" She shook her head and avoided any attacks as best she could.

"In the name of the Ultimate Diamno, you are ordered to cease all combat!" Gyogi appeared ahead of the group.

"On what grounds? My son and I were told that this match was approved!" The one that had fought with May earlier walked over to the man.

"Your son Claw, will fight the champion on the time and place stated by battle nexus statement and law." Gyogi replied.

"Master Splinter, what the heck is going on?" Mikey yelled from the other side of the roof.

"Silence, Michelangelo. Am I to understand that Michelangelo has been challenged?" Splinter questioned, and May walked over to the rat.

"Based on the, interferences, in the battle nexus championship, Amog has appealed the decision on Claw's behalf. The Diamnio has approved Claw the opportunity to be answered by ordained combat. In third Eath vernacular, a rematch!" Gyogi stated.

"Wait a minute, are you saying- Don, what's he saying?" Mikey started to get nervous.

"Man I hope I think I know what he's saying!" Raph smiled.

"You're going back to the Battle Nexus, Mikey! To face Claw! Man it sucks to be you!" Donny laughed.

"In three days time, the champion will defend his honor in the Battle Nexus. And we are well aware of your distain for the Battle Nexus rules, Amog. There will be no combat outside of the arena! In three days, all will be decided!" And with that Gyogi disappeared.

Claw punched the roof and picked up a piece of concrete and crushed it in his hand. "In three days time, champion, I will crush your bones into dust and take my honor back!" And with that all the creatures disappeared just like Gyogi.

"So, uh, who's up for some training!" Mikey smiled.

"I'll tell you what I'm up for! Watching you get pounded into paste!" Raph laughed. "Oh I cannot wait!"

"But you don't _need_ to train, right Mikey! You're the Champion!" Donny laughed as well.

"Master Splinter, you'll train me, right Sensei?"

"Training my son? Surely there are comic books I could be reading! Or perhaps I could go watch television instead! Ah, wait, my son, instead of training perhaps I will go eat pizza! Yes pizza sounds very appetizing right now. With pepperoni! And karma!" Splinter laughed and hobbled off of the roof.

May giggled and Mikey looked at his female friend. "May!" She shook her head and skipped off with the others. "You're on your own, bro!" She smiled and jumped down to the man-hole below.

"Man, Mikey is going to freak out the next three days huh?" She smiled at the two turtles. "Yea, I love this idea of a rematch! Little twerp got what he deserved!"

May looked back up at the roof top expecting to see Leo. "Guess he's gonna help Mike?" She looked back at Raph. "Yea, guess so." He shrugged and then held out his hand to help her into the man-hole. It was then he noticed her arm. "Hey, you okay? You're bleeding."

She looked at her arm and rubbed the blood away. "Yea, don't worry, I'm fine. She smiled and took his three fingered hand and jumped down below.

* * *

May growled at the sound of her alarm on Tuesday morning. She couldn't wait for the day that she would graduate from this hell-hole people would call high school and she could do something productive in her life. She rolled out of bed and slumped over to her closet to pull on her uniform.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes and threw her hair back with a black head band and walked out of her room into the lair towards the kitchen. Grabbing her usual apple from the fridge, she took a bite and searched for her shoes and book bag by the dojo.

Leonardo ended up helping Mikey with his training for the fight with Claw that was going to happen this afternoon and because Leo was helping Mike, he figured May should train with them as well. Yesterday, she literally came into the lair and trained until she went to bed around ten o'clock that night.

As she moved more, she could feel more and more muscles in her body start to cramp and ache. She pushed forwards though and refused to take medicine since it would make her feel weak trying to get rid of the pain.

She rolled her socks onto her small muscular legs and then fashioned her shoe strings on her feet standing up afterwards and walking out of the lair.

A yawn from behind her startled the girl and she turned around crossing her arms. "What are you doing up so early, Raphie?" She smiled.

He jumped down and walked into the kitchen. "Couldn't sleep." He stated and reached for a coke can from the fridge. May adjusted her bag and then awkwardly asked him, "Would you, uh, like to walk with me? The walk is kinda boring…"

Raph shrugged and followed behind her as the two walked out of the lair together.

"So what's up Leo's butt lately? He's been crazy about training, don't you think?" She looked over at the big bulky turtle. He nodded, "Guess he's been more of a hot-head like me lately."

"Not even." May shook her head. "You don't get this hot-headed this often. He's constantly been a tyrant. To a point that he- ugh never mind…"

"He what?"

"Nothing… I just don't see him the same way I did. He's mean. Just all the time…all the time." She kicked some garbage from below her feet.

"I ain't trying to say nothing about you guys relationship, but trust me when I say dis, May. If you eva need me to kick some sense into dat guy, I wouldn't hesitate to do it." He stopped her and turned her to look at him.

May nodded and looked up, "Okay I might take you up on that offer." She frowned knowing it would probably happen anyways with the way Leo would treat her and his family around the other.

"I'm serious, he doesn't know how good he's got it." Raph continued on, "With you by his side." May smiled and ran over next to him. "I'm sorry Raphie, what was that?" She smirked.

"Um, nothin'." He realized what he had just admitted to the girl he loved.

"Oh, hm. Okay then." She continued forwards, "So do you really want Mikey to get pounded by Claw tonight?"

"I don't want Mikey to eva get beaten to a pulp, but it would be nice to see him lose the title just so he'd stop bugging us 'bout it."

May nodded, "He does rub it in your face a lot. Especially since you lost against-" May looked back at his angry face. "I mean…geeze Mikey is so annoying!" She avoided the conversation of how Raph lost. She hadn't seen it since she was preoccupied with Leo and Don and the Ultimate Ninja.

"But if I know Mikey like I think I do, he should be fine. It's just gonna suck to hear him gloat for the rest of my life!" He growled.

"Haha, yea…" She smiled and they walked in silence for the moment. She liked being with Raph and not even having to talk to him. She just enjoyed his company no matter what the circumstances were.

"So I gotta question." Raph interrupted the silence.

"Yes?"

"Why do you hate school so much?"

May sighed, "I don't hate it, I just would rather hang out with you guys instead of spend six hours of my life learning stuff that I won't use later on in life. It's really a dumb thing. But, at the same time, I've met Anna, Lilly and-" She was about to say Kala, but then she remembered she joined the purple dragons.

"Your other friend? The one with the dragons?" Raph noticed her slump in her shoulders.

"Yea, I don't know why she would do that... and for a while, I kinda forgot about her." May stopped and looked up at the turtle, "Hey do you think that sometime soon we could attempt to sneak into the purple dragons headquarters? Just you and me, no one else would have to come, especially not Leo!"

Raph smirked, alone time with May? How could he resist. "O course. What do you think ya gonna accomplish?"

May continued to walk and shook her head, "I don't know, but I just feel like the situation with Kala isn't right."

They walked in silence again until they reached the sewer top above her school. "Well, thanks for walking with me." May smiled and adjusted her bag on her back.

"No prob. I'll see ya tonight and then we get to see Mikey getting his shell kicked!" He smiled.

May giggled and then leaned in to give Raph a kiss on the cheek. "See ya Raphie!" She winked and climbed up the ladder.

Stunned for the moment, Raph stood there with the warm sensation still left on his cheek. He looked up at the girl and was stunned once again by the sight of May's panties as her skirt buckled and swayed as she climbed up the ladder.

_'God, I am such a freakin' pervert.' _ Raph rubbed his face trying to get the image out of his green bald head. _'Then again, May kissed me…I could get used to these early morning walks…that is if I could get my ass up this early every day.' _ He admitted to himself that he wouldn't be able to get up early especially after late nights of sneaking out of the lair to go ruff up the city thugs.

Then again, a chance to get a kiss from May every morning…

He could get an alarm clock.

* * *

**and reviews go...NOW! :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**I really love the reviews I am getting from you guys! You all really push me to write and make May into this interesting character. **

**On a side note, as I was walking around campus the other day, I saw a sexy red motorcycle. For a second, I seriously thought it was Raph's. Bahaha!**

**As always, enjoy and review!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

"I really appercietate you guys coming to support me." Mikey smiled wearily to his family.

"Support? Heh, I wouldn't miss you taking this beatin' for all da world!" Raph laughed with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

May patted Mikey's shoulder, "Sorry, bud, I'm forced to go since I'm the _Royalty member_ or whatever." She winked and then watched as Splinter and Leo opened the portal into the Battle Nexus arena and everyone jumped through.

"Well would ya look at that! Looks like no one's home, let's just-ow!" Mikey attempted to go back through the portal but a smack on the arm from Raph and Donny stopped him as it closed.

"Come, Battle Nexus rules state that the Champion must present himself at the pavilion of past champions." Splinter informed the group and they walked down a hallway with statues of past winners.

May acknowledged the statue of Master Splinter for a couple of seconds while the mutants carried on ahead of her. There was such a strong and powerful look in Splinter's eyes that made it such a compelling statute to look at. Sighing and turning her body towards the others, she heard from behind her back a strange noise. She turned her head but did not see anything, although it seemed like the noise was avoiding her as she heard the sound coming from behind even after she had turned around.

She turned back to the guys and then gasped at the sight in front of her; the ultimate ninja, only a cute five year-old version of him. "You scared me." May placed her right hand over her heart feeling the rapid pulse against her chest.

"Looks like the Ultimate Ninja wants a rematch, Leo." Donny smiled as the guys looked back at their friend.

"Honored guests, welcome once again to the battle nexus!" The Dameo bowed to the others on the opposite side of the long hallway. Gyogi and Deia also appeared on either side of him. "Deia!" May waved jumping in the air hoping to get her attention while the woman simply bowed and smiled at the girl.

"I don't remember much, but I remember you…" The ultimate ninja titled his head at the girl. She smiled and held her hand out to him walking towards the others. "Did we play together?"

She giggled and stopped next to Leo. "Yes, well sort of…" She continued to hold onto his hand as he looked up at the blue bandana turtle, "And I remember you too! We all must have had lots of fun!" He smiled innocently.

May gave an awkward glance at the turtle and then focused back at the Dameo talking with Mikey.

"Come, my friends, to the arena!" The war-staff grew red and then transformed them to the open battle area. Apparently there was a match going on, since it was full of creatures from all types of dimensions.

"But Gyogi, I thought the tournament was only held every three years?" Donny asked at the match going on below.

"That is true. But because of the rematch today we are holding what you would call, exhibition matches." He answered.

"Aw man, I forgot to tell Don to bring the video camera!" Raph smacked his head as Mikey watched in fear at the matches. "Come on Mikey, we have a last minute training session to get too." Leo led Mike away from the group.

May smiled at Leo's brotherly protectiveness and then remembered she was still holding onto the young ninja's hand. "Would you like to see my cool toys before the Champion fights?" He smiled innocently. She crouched down to face him eye-to-eye. "As long as you promise not to kidnap me." She giggled as Raph and Donny made a face at her statement.

"Ah May darling!" Deia's voice rang above the blonde and the small boy. May lifted her head and smiled, "Nice to see you again, Deia!"

"Yes, it is! Please follow me to the changing chambers. You always come dressed in the most interesting peasant outfits." She laughed and then floated inside the chambers.

"Come with me, and then we can go see your toys." May smiled to the small red-haired boy and stood up still holding his hand.

* * *

Deia had changed May into a long strapless dark emerald green dress complete with a gold tiara and gold shoes. "Deia, has a rematch ever happened at the battle nexus?" May wondered as the ultimate ninja led her and the older woman from out of his room to the pavilion of champions.

"No, this is a first. I sure hope Michelangelo succeeds, it would be a shame to see that wonderful gold statue of him be put to rest."

May laughed, "Yea, and I'm sure Mikey would be upset about that."

Deia smiled and then looked at May as she floated in mid-air. "I am very proud of the fact that you hold his small hand, despite the pain and destruction he has caused to you and your warriors. You are indeed a very brave and kind Royalty." She bowed.

May looked down at the ultimate ninja. "He has no memory of the past and to be honest, he has done nothing to me. It was his past. But, it is in the past. It can still hurt, but that shouldn't dictate everything we do in the future." May nodded and the three stopped.

"I leave you here, Princess. Good Luck to you and your champion." And with that Deia disappeared.

"She's funny. I like her." The ultimate ninja giggled. May smiled at the boy and nodded as they continued down the hallway.

"And then, he'll probably break my legs. I've had my legs broken before. It's no fun!" May could hear Mikey complaining ahead. The small boy let go of May's hand and ran towards the pavilion ahead of her walking pace.

"Michelangelo, you can win this, I know you can." May could hear Leo's voice comforting his younger brother. She quickly hurried her pace and walked through the threshold of the room.

"Champion? If Leonardo believes in you, so do I!" The young ultimate ninja stated. May's heels echoed throughout the pavilion as she entered. "And so do I, champion." The girl smiled as she closed in on the two turtles.

"Looking good as always!" Mikey winked and hugged her. "I'm gonna die May! I just know it!" He whined.

"Mikey, stop complaining and show the entire dimension that you deserve this title! You got this!" She rubbed his shoulders trying to get his blood pumping.

"Thanks. I guess."

Gyogi appeared from above the group. "It is time, champion!" He nodded and with that, he and Mikey disappeared.

"May. You look…" Leo blinked a few times as she stood at his side. "Beautiful." He finished. May was surprised at his answer; his voice was back to normal for the moment and she felt calm and welcomed as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. As she opened her eyes to look back at the blue bandana turtle, something else besides him caught her eye. She gasped at the sight of Claw's father with a big cub in his hand ready to swing at the two.

"LEO!" She pushed him to the side causing Amog to clutch May by the waist. He held her in mid air while he spoke, "You and the boy will be going nowhere, turtle. Except perhaps to join your weakling brother in the afterlife!"

Leo drew out his swords as the ultimate ninja held onto his leg. "Whatever dishonorable plan you have, the Dameo will stop you!" Leo snarled going back to his scary voice that May despised.

"HA! Even though the Dameo believe us to be uneducated, we are not without magic. Even as we speak, my wizard is removing the safety spell from the fight with my son and your brother. Their fight will be one to the death!" He laughed and squeezed May tighter. She cried in pain trying to free herself from his grasp. "Le-Leo!"

"Be quiet!" Amog yelled and threw her to the side. "And attack the turtle!" four minions fought against the lonely turtle.

"Princess! Are you all right?" The young boy's voice rang throughout May's ears. She moaned feeling her face on the cold hard ground and the gasping pain still coming from her chest being squeezed before. She slowly pushed herself off of the floor and faced the boy. "Yes, thank you-" She patted his head and then pushed him behind her as Amog walked towards the two.

"Leave us alone!" She demanded but he laughed and smacked her face causing her to fall to the other side.

"May!" Leo called out as he watched her fall back onto the ground. "MAY?" As the ninja became distracted by the state of his girlfriend, he missed a block causing a blow to his head and the force of his head hitting the ground knocked him out.

* * *

May coughed trying to get oxygen back into her lungs as best as she could and slowly opened her eyes allowing her pupils to adjust to the bright light. Placing her hands on the cold brick ground and pushing her chest off the floor, she looked around for Amog and the others, but found no one, well except a lifeless Leo laying besides her.

"Leo!" She thought of the worst, that they had done what they said and killed the turtle. She crawled as fast as her arms would take her over to Leo and rolled him so that he laid on his shell. "Leo?" She whispered into his face as tears fell from her eyes. "Please, don't do this!" She hugged his neck and prayed for him to stir.

"Wha-?" he moaned and sat up forcing the girl onto his lap.

"Oh God! Leo!" She hugged him even tighter and then sat up planting a big slobbery kiss on his lips. He smiled at her and hugged her back enjoying the feeling of the old times they had before his fight with the Shredder. She crawled off of his lap, sitting on her legs and placed her hands in her lap of the green emerald dress she wore.

"The Dameo's son!" Leo looked around the room remembering the threat Amog said. He stood to his feet ready to attack anything he saw holding the little boy captive.

May continued to sit on her legs while Leo ran down the hall forgetting about her. She looked up and did not see him. _'Well, I guess that just means he's okay…' _She sighed to herself and stood brushing off her dress. _'Leo. I just don't know what to do with you anymore…' _She walked down the long hallway with her hands intertwined together and her head bowed. She sniffed a tear back and composed herself before she walked out into the arena area.

As the girl entered into the scene, she gasped as Amog and his cronies were floating in the air as a red glow surrounded the creatures. "Whoa!" She stuttered as the men struggled against the Dameo's war staff powers.

"Princess!" May felt a small body holding onto her leg through her long chiffon dress. Already knowing who was underneath her, she quickly picked the boy up into her strong arms and carefully walked around the Dameo and Leo, avoiding them at all costs, towards Raph and Donny. "What's going on?" She asked the two.

"Nice dress." Raph smirked while Don rolled his eyes, "Amog was attempting to have Claw kill Mikey and just as the Dameo was going to stop him, Amog had revealed he'd taken this little one hostage. But as usual, Leo came and saved the day. Now they are under the control of the war-staff and it's up to Mikey to decide Claw's fate." Donny finished.

She turned and watched the champion rematch while still holding onto the young boy. To her and the other's pervious thoughts, Mikey had won against the giant creature reclaiming and upholding his champion title. "I knew the champion would win!" The ultimate ninja cheered and May smiled at the little one. She threw him in the air and then caught him and placed him on floor next to her.

"He did it!" May hugged Donny and then Raph. "I knew he could!" She smiled and looked into Raph's eyes staring at him for the moment, but a cough broke them out of their moment. "We should probably go congratulate the 'champion' or something." Donny eyed the two carefully and then walked off.

May looked back at Raph and just smiled, "Ohhhhh, Mikey's gonna be taunting the hell outta you!" She giggled letting go of his neck and picking up the front of her dress to run through the pavilion to avoid the red bandana turtle and also to congratulate the youngest turtle.

* * *

After everyone hugged and met with Mikey, Deia appeared and took the four turtles into her changing room to give them, 'a better warrior ensemble' as she put it. May just giggled and told Deia to go easy on the turtles since they usually did not wear clothes to begin with.

While the boys were away, May talked with Splinter for a bit as well as the Dameo and he explained what this title beheld to her and the Champion as well as third-dimension Earth. May gave Splinter a face trying to compose herself as the Dameo continued.

"Dun dun da!" May heard a familiar loud obnoxious voice cheering from around the hall. She held a hand to the Dameo and then walked back towards the cheer. "Wow…" She smiled at the four turtles walking towards her. "You guys look great!" She smiled even bigger as Mikey ran and twirled her around causing her green dress to expand around like a parachute.

They had what looked like a sliver steel armor top and matching shin protectors. To make each stand out, their outfits shined in their specific colors making them look like real warriors.

"Deia is awesome!" Mikey laughed placing her gold shoes back to the ground. She looked at each and every one of the boys, smirking at the sight of each one and just before she was about to say something to her best friends, trumpets sounded indicating the ceremony was about to start.

May wrapped her arms around Mikey's right arm. "Come on, 'champion' you've got a ceremony to go to!"

* * *

At the end of the ceremony, May found a secluded spot out on a balcony that she could get away from the celebration party. Twirling her wine glass in her hand and watching the mini tornado that spun within the sweet red liquid of the glass, she thought about the events that had happened today. The morning walk with Raph, and then the little moment with Leo just a few hours ago, she was really starting to question her relationship. Although Leo was being a complete butt-head for the past few weeks, it was days like this that reminded her she still cared and loved him. And yes, Raphael seemed like the better option at the moment, there was still one thing that turned her down from him.

She was still terrified by him.

But even then, Leo was starting to become terrifying too.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" May looked around at Donatello. She smiled and turned around facing him but continuing to lean against the railing.

"Oh, just…thinking." She smiled and sipped some of her wine.

"What's on your mind, then?" He asked walking towards the railing and leaning on it as well.

She sighed and then leaned her head on Don's shoulder, "I'm just confused, Donny…and I really just don't know what to do." She twirled the glass.

"I think I understand…" He patted her bare back since her dress was strapless. "You just have to do what's right for you, May." He stopped and hugged her placing a parting kiss on her forehead. "You should come back inside too. Mikey's been showing off and I think Raph needs your cooling down methods."

She smiled and ran next to him hugging his arm as he led the two to the ball room.

* * *

"So what type of activities do you have planned for this weekend, May?" Anna asked the blonde as the two walked out of their high school doors together.

She shrugged, "Don't really know to tell you the truth. What about you?" She smiled.

"I gotta hot date!" The strawberry blonde giggled and danced around twirling her school skirt. "I think he's taking me out for dinner and a movie! I can't wait!"

May laughed and hugged her friend good-bye before they partied way. "Have fun and be safe! If you need anything call me!" and with that the girl made her way to down an alley towards the lair.

"Hey boys!" May yelled out as she threw her book bag on the floor next to the couch and then jumped next to Mikey. "Whatcha doing!" She tried to annoy him as he played his racing video game.

"Racing, gotta win!" He concentrated on finishing the lap in his lead of first place.

"Oh really? Hey let's play a game. Come on. Please please please please please!" She poked his strong arm purposely bothering the turtle so he would mess up. Indeed, her plan succeeded and he jumped down to third place as he crossed the finish line.

"Aw dang it May! You made me loose!" He threw the controller on the floor and looked over at her.

"Oh don't be such a sour turtle!" She laughed and then poked his arm once again.

"Oh, that's it!" Using his ninja skills, he quickly pinned her to the floor and rolled both him and her around until they landed in the dojo area. A cough broke them out of the little fight.

"Michelangelo, what are you doing to Miss Gibson?" Splinter crossed his arms at his youngest son. "Well, she made me lose my game, and I know she did it on purpose!" He whined like a little school boy.

Splinter shook his head and muttered something before giving Mikey a punishment, "10 flips now!" Mikey groaned and pushed off of the blonde flipping backwards as a exercise punishment. May giggled and then bowed to Splinter. "How are you today, Sensei?" She smiled.

He bowed back. "Fine Miss Gibson, what are you going to be doing on your off day?" Splinter would usually give the turtles and May Friday as their off day. Unless of course, they were being punished or if they weren't already planning on fighting or whatnot.

"I'm not sure Master Splinter. Hopefully something fun!" She smiled and then walked off to her room to change out of her outfit.

* * *

"Please Raphie?" A few hours later, after Raphael decided to get up in the late afternoon, May confronted him about going to hit up the purple dragon's whereabouts.

"I told you not to call me that, Blondie!" He muttered.

"But you promised we would go!" She confronted him in his room after he grabbed dinner with the others. "You suck." She lightly punched his arm and then crossed her arms in front of her chest raising her boobs to try to persuade the turtle into her demands.

Noticing her tactic, he quickly looked away and then stood up from his spot on his workout bench. "I just don't think tonight is a good night that's all." He protected himself from her glare.

"Ugh!" May stomped on the ground and then walked out of his room composing herself as best as she could without giving away to the others that she was upset. She rested against the railing on the second story. Looking down around the lair she noticed Donny working in his lab. She smiled at the chance of getting to annoy Don and quickly she hopped down to the first floor barging into his subway car.

"Wha- May? What are you doing?" He looked startled at her presence. "Whatcha doing?" She investigated his little project a little too close for his comfort.

"Um, well, boring stuff. Really, really boring stuff!" He was annoyed at the girl for interrupting him, and he knew she was doing it all on purpose. "Aw, come on Donny, I'm bored and no one wants to hang out tonight!" She pouted and sat on the table he operated her and his brothers on.

"Well, why don't you just call up one of your friends to hang out?" He suggested. May sighed and thought about calling Anna, and then remembered she had a date. She thought of Lilly, but May didn't feel comfortable hanging around her without Anna. "Ugh, no, they are all busy." She pouted and bit her lip trying to figure out a plan to do something. Then she thought about something. Why would she have to have Raph or any of the turtles to help her invade the purple dragon's headquarters? She go by herself and take care of everything.

"You know what, I think I'll call, um Adriane." May made up a girl's name and walked out of his lab.

"Who's Adriane?" Leo's voice echoed throughout the girl's ears from the side of her body.

Nervously turning around, May smiled. "Oh one of my friends from my class. She's pretty cool and said she and a bunch of kids were gonna go to a movie. I think I'll join 'em." She smiled and then headed off in the direction of her room to make it seem like she really was doing as she said.

Quickly changing into a pair of jeans and a cute pink baby doll top, she grabbed one of her oversized purses and folded her ninja suit tightly in it. She also made sure to pack her Kusari inside of the clothing so that it wouldn't seem too suspicious to the turtles. She also made a note to pack a black tee-shirt as well as a black hat so she could fit into the dragon's HQ. Then she placed her wallet and other various items on the top of her suit so that it couldn't be seen to the others.

She put on her boots and folded her pants legs over top of them so that it looked like she was wearing normal black shoes. Taking a final look in her mirror, she smiled at her outfit and then headed back out in the lair.

"Heading out, Miss Gibson?" Splinter noticed her walking out of the lair from the kitchen. She bowed before pushing the elevator button. "Yes Sensei, to a movie. I hope to be back soon. Have a good night." She smiled at her plan working perfectly.

"You as well, young lady."

May nodded and walked in the elevator watching Master Splinter bow to her as the doors closed. "Mission get out the lair…accomplished."

* * *

May walked around the area she had first met the turtles in. Even though she laughed at herself for thinking her aunt would live in such a dump neighborhood in the first place, she shook it off and looked around the outsides of the dragon's headquarters for her black-haired friend.

Suddenly she saw Kala and she could feel the adrenaline rushing throughout her veins as she threw on the black shirt and pulled her hair into a ponytail while stringing it through the opened part of her hat in the back.

To pull off more of her punk rocker thug look, she tucked her jeans into her boots and then smeared her face an arms with some dirt and dust from one of the rooftops. She quickly hid her bag in one of the corners of the roof and she quickly and swiftly climbed down the escape ladder of the building towards the dragon's HQ.

Smiling silently to herself, she walked over to the guards outside of the HQ and she passed by them giving the three fingered salute. _'Dumb dragons.' _She laughed to herself and walked in looking around for her friend in the fighting match arena.

She spotted Kala being dragged by her arm to and then she disappeared down the hallway towards the dungeon or cell holding area.

Quickly getting her surroundings in her head, May moved against the walls around to where Kala was being dragged by a male dragon. As she entered the dark and quiet hallway, she could hear sobbing and what sounded like punches.

"You dumb bitch. You think we don't know that they blonde girl doesn't know those freak creatures? Master Hun wants their heads on a plate and blondie's as well. Now tell us, where is she!" May heard a male's voice and then the sound of a slap against human skin.

May hid herself in the shadow's as best as she could and listened to what Kala had to say. "I don't know where May and April live okay? After their first home burnt to the ground they moved and she didn't tell me where. Now can I please go now? If Hun doesn't believe me than maybe he should just do the work himself!" She spat out.

May smiled at her friend's temper. It reminded her of Raphael.

The man growled. "Well I will just tell Master Hun your statement. You'll hear from him in a few days…or hours depending on his mood." The man laughed and May heard another smack echoing in the room towards the hall she hid in.

The man walked out smirking. He had camo pants, a black wife-beater, with matching black boots and a big purple dragon tattoo on his forearm. He punched his hand a few times and walked down the hallway disappearing from May's sight.

Checking the area quickly, May came from out of the shadows and closed the door where Kala had been taken.

"Hey girl. Get up!" May commanded staying in character while Kala lay on the floor motion-less. Worried, May ran over to her friend and held her in her ninja trained arms. "Hey…" she whispered softly. "It's me…" She used her regular voice hoping to comfort the hurt girl.

Kala moaned and opened her eyes. "May- wait, you can't be here!" She whispered the last part so softly that May could barely hear her. "Leave before they see you."

May tugged her hat closer around her eyes. "Nah, I'm cool. Let's get you outta this room." She smirked and wrapped Kala's arm around her shoulder helping her walk.

"Ey! Where'd ya think yous goin'?" a thug yelled from behind the girls.

May turned around glaring at the man, "Dis bitch has been disrespectin, and I'm takin her ta see Masta Hun! Yous got a problem wit it?" She yelled in a Brooklyn accent to hide the fact that she was target number one in their operation.

"Uh no's…carry on." The man looked dumbfounded and walked back to the dueling arena.

"Where's an exit?" May whispered to her friend.

Kala pointed to a shadowed door, "Right here in the corner."

May nodded and slowly and carefully opened it allowing both of the girl's to escape out into the streets. May picked up her hurt friend onto her back and using all of her strength she climbed up a fire escape to the rooftops to avoid conflict with the dragon's below.

"Okay…" May huffed and helped her friend off of her back and onto the floor of the roof resting her against a ledge to support her injured friend. "So what's the deal with you and the dragon's? Are you on their side, or mine?" She placed her hands on her hips staring down at her friend.

Suddenly, May felt a hand on her shoulder and her first instinct was to grab it and attack the person behind her. Unfortunately for Mikey, he didn't stand a chance as she started to attack. "Michelangelo?" She gasped and let him go. Another gust of wind appeared in front of her. "Leo?" She looked to her sides and saw Raph and Don shaking their heads at the girl.

"What? So now you guys wanna play?" she crossed her arms and pushed all of her weight into one hip aggravated by her friends.

"Just what exactly are you trying to prove going into the Purple Dragon's headquarters alone?" Leo snapped at the girl.

"Well I did a pretty damn good job getting her outta there and not getting caught!" She poked his plastron pushing him back just a bit.

Kala winced in pain pulling everyone out of the tension between the two so called 'lovers' for the moment. May turned around and kneeled next to her friend. "Hey, are you okay?"

Kala looked up at the mutant turtles and then quickly adverted her eyes. "Hey don't worry, they look and act all tough and scary, but they are really just some big teddy bears." She looked behind her shoulder winking at the others. "Are you hurt?" May looked around Kala's body not seeing anything too critical.

Don kneeled next to the blonde. "I'm not a doctor, but I can help you if you need it." He smiled and Kala's death glare quickly turned into a soft smile. "I'm fine." She croaked and then coughed.

"What's going on with the dragon's? Why do they want us?" May patted Kala's shoulder and then shook her head, "And more importantly, why are you with them? If you were really working for the dragon's you would have given up the location to April's house. You know she and I live at the same place. We just rebuilt it. Why would you not tell them instead of gettin' the crap beaten outta ya?" May asked.

Kala looked up at her and then all four turtles. She coughed and then sighed, "The dragons are nothing but idiots. They have good threats and brute strength, but when it comes to brains they got none." She replied.

"I like this broad already." Raph smirked while May looked over her shoulder. "Quiet, parents are talking." Raph stuck his tongue out at her statement and crossed his arms.

"So why are you here? Why do you have a tattoo on your arm?" May asked sternly and clutched Kala's arm with the infamous tattoo brand.

"Because!" Kala sighed and then closed her eyes. "It's complicated…"

"We got time." May sat in front of her friend instead of kneeling in front of her. "Tell me." She softly commanded.

Kala sighed, "Well, they demanded protection money from my parents. We don't have a lot of money to begin with and to have to pay every month would be impossible. We thought about moving but we don't even have enough money for that. So in the hopes they would leave my parents alone, I dropped out and joined their gang. It wasn't until they captured you that night a few months ago that they knew I personally knew you." Kala wiped away her tears in her eyes and continued, "I swear I've tried to keep them off of you and April's trail, but they keep coming back for me. They keep… torturing me." She cried clutching her knees and cried hoping to shield her face from the others.

May sighed and looked back at her friends upset. She patted the black-haired girl, "You should have asked me for money, Kala. You know my parents left me with a good amount in their will. I would have-"

"It wouldn't matter. They dragon's woulda found a way to get back at us!" Kala raised her head as the tears escaped from her face. "My dad used to be a drug dealer. And a really big one too. Part of the mafia and everything. The dragon's were threatening to reveal his street name to the police. I couldn't let that happen to my dad! He's changed, he's not the same man he was thirty years ago! He's fifty-five and a hard working store clerk! Don't you see?" Kala cried into her hands this time.

May rested her head down and pulled off her hat letting her blonde hair fall. If she would have at least known this information, she wouldn't have made such rash conclusions. "Kala, I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"It doesn't matter." Kala wiped her tears away and started to stand to her weak feet. "I promise you." She looked down at May and then to the mutants, "And you all, I'm not on their side."

"That's what we are afraid of." Donny sighed placing his hands on his hips. "The dragon's will stop at nothing if they find out you are plotting against them. Something bad could happen to you, and your family." He concluded.

Kala sniffed. "Well, so be it. I don't care about myself. I just want to help you all to stop them." She looked over at Donny while May stood to her feet in front of her. "You all are the good guys, right?" Kala sniffed.

May smiled and hugged her friend tightly. "Yes." She let her go and held onto her friends waist looking over at the turtles. "Kala, allow me to introduce you to my friends!" She pointed to Don. "Donatello, the genius of our group, Michelangelo, basically the funny guy oh and if you ask, he'll the whoooooooooole story on how he is the battle nexus champion of the entire dimension!" Mikey laughed, "It's true, dudette!"

May laughed and then pointed to Raph, "Raphael, they hot-head of our bunch. Don't him fool you, he's really a sweet heart!" Raph growled at the girl. "Oh and he loves the name, Raphie!" She whispered so everyone could hear.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He muttered.

"See!" May laughed, and Kala gave a nervous smile. "And this is Leonardo. He's the fearless leader of our group, but he's going through a bit of a period so-to-say, right now. Once he gets off on it, he's actually pretty cool." She smiled but then ducked down at the glare he gave the two girls.

"Oh, okay. Hi everyone." Kala smiled not sure of how to respond to the others.

"Oh but you don't have to call them by those big long names. Usually they go by, Don or Donny, Mike or Mikey, Leo and Raph or of course, Raphie!" May smiled pointing again at each one.

Raph growled again, "May I'm seriously gonna throw you off of one these rooftops one day!"

She smiled, "Looking forward to it!"

"Oh okay…" Kala smiled again getting used to the turtles.

"Don't worry, I swear they are just big-" Suddenly Mikey ran over and hugged the blonde. "Big teddy bears!" She gasped. "Mikey! Let me go!" She laughed as he twirled her. Mikey did as she requested and then hugged Kala. "See what I mean?"

Scared for a moment, Kala tensed and then smiled and returned the hug.

"Big teddy bears?" She smirked at the blonde.

"Yup, pretty much!"

Kala was released from Mikey's grasp and she giggled. "Well then. If you say so." The fake dragon smiled knowing she had now had the ninja turtles on her side.

* * *

**Yay so we now know of the real plans of Kala, hopefully the turtles and May can help her escape from the purple dragons clutches! Now...REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I know you guys are probably gonna hate me for this chapter but at least I got it out early! The next chapter up for grabs is one of my favorite episodes, so I can't wait! **

**-yesiamweird**

**p.s. please don't totally hate me on this chapter!**

* * *

"Follow me. And be quiet!" Kala whispered silently as her, May and the turtles attempted to break into the long hallway May and Kala had come from before towards the computer room of the dragons. In the hopes that they could find a way to get Kala out of the gang, Donny was going to attempt to hack into their system. May had also made a point before they left, to retrieve her Kusari and belt from her ninja suit from the rooftop she hid her purse in.

"We are ninja's! Quiet's our middle- Ow!" Mikey laughed but Raph smacked him in the back of the head. "Would you two knock it off!" Donny muttered. "Raph started it!"

Kala rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you guys know what you all are doing?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

May patted her shoulder. "Don't worry; we do this kinda stuff all the time."

Donny nodded after cracking the code to the room and they all rushed in looking around for men to fight. "For a secret room, you'd think they'd have someone protecting this room?" May wondered aloud.

Both Kala and Donny ran over to the wall of computer systems and shook her head. "From what I've learned from these idiots, no one ever does their job correctly. It's kinda annoying."

"Don do you think you can hack into the system?" Leo wondered sheathing his sword. Kala got a glace as his weapon and gulped, "Whoah, you guys don't play around, huh? And May, why do you have such a scary looking weapon? I wouldn't trust you with a butter knife, let alone that thing."

Mikey laughed as May huffed, "She doesn't play well with utensils we've learned." Kala laughed back.

"Ugh, enough! Donny, just work your magic!" May threw her arms in the air and then walked around the room examining all of the paper work on the desk and such. One word caught her attention. "Stockman?" She whispered but a growl from Don pulled her back to the heated moment.

"What's wrong Don?" Leo demanded.

"Their system is complicated. I can't hack into it…"

"What? But I thought you said you were a genius?" Kala patted his green shoulder and then pulled her hand back quickly not realizing how cold and rough of skin he had.

"I am…sometimes. Wait let me try-"

"Open up in dere!"

Everyone gasped at the banging on the metal door. "We've got company!" Raph smirked, twirling his sais in his three fingered hand.

May ran next to him pulling her Kusari chain into position around her wrist, while Leo flipped backwards and then next to the two unsheathing his weapons as well. "Mikey protect Kala and Don just in case. We'll hold them off!" Leo instructed and everyone nodded.

Suddenly the door flew open into the room and the three ninjas scattered avoiding a collision with the large piece of metal. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my old friends." The group heard a booming voice and a large shadow through the smoke and dust that filled the door frame of the room.

"Hun…" May whispered to herself and held her Kusari ready for his attack.

"And what honor do I have meeting you freaks here tonight?" Hun smiled and cracked his knuckles. May noticed Kala crouching down hiding from his view. It didn't work. "Ahh. The new girl. Yes, I was told she knows blondie." Hun looked over at May and then punched the floor in front of the girl. May avoided it with ease and then swung her Kusari blade in front of her. "And that she was being a bit troublesome tonight. Isn't that right, Kala?" Hun laughed but had no time to sink into his glory as Leo and Raph ran into attack the man.

Hun avoided them and then picked up Raph by his shell and threw him into his brother. He then looked around for May, hoping to use her as bait for the turtles. But May had other plans. She threw her Kusari blade at Hun quickly before he had time to notice and it sliced his upper left arm, where his dragon tattoo resigned.

Smiling at her attack, she quickly avoided his angry counter attacks of him throwing whatever he could find at the girl. May ran over to Mikey and the others. "Tag, you're it!" She huffed waiting him to take her place. "Donny, can't you go any faster?" She shook his shoulder frantically.

"Trying as best as I can!" He sighed and then blocked with his bo staff a few objects that made their way to the three.

"Just forget about it! I'll go into the witness protecting program or something. I'll tell my parents we have to leave the state. Let's just get outta here, Donatello!" Kala cried trying persuade the others to leave.

"No, I can do it! I just-" Donny tried to defend his tactics but an unexpected object crashed through the screen ruining everything.

"You morons! Don't ruin our new system!" Hun yelled and Leo took the opportunity of him being distracted to strike.

"Well time's up, Donny. Now can we go!" May shoved him out of the chair towards where Kala had run to a small door. "This leads outside to the alley. Come on!" She waved them on and opened the door. Don and May ran out together followed by Mikey, Raph and lastly, Leo.

"Come on we don't have much time!" Leo took a hold on May's wrist as he and they all ran down the dark alley. Mikey had thrown Kala onto his shell so that she wouldn't have to try to keep up with the trained ninjas.

Suddenly the group became cornered with all kinds of goons. Mikey let Kala down wrapping a protective arm around her small waist. May and the others held their weapons ready to strike.

"Dragons!" the man with the camo pants and black tank called out, "Attack these freaks!" and without warning, swarms of purple dragons ran into the group in the center of the alley.

May used all of her training to block hit and knock-out the losers trying to hurt her and her friends, she had been so caught up in her fight that all she could really hear was her increasing sound of her breathing.

A loud gunshot broke May out of her moment and she ducked down protecting her head. Realizing that she was safe and a goon was running up in front of her, she stood up and kicked the man in his face tossing him to the side of her.

She looked at the man and then gasped as Kala lay on the ground. "Kala?" May called out distracted by her friend. It was then that she heard another gunshot and then pain stung her body emitting from the side of her right thigh.

May cried for a second and fell to the floor as she held onto her leg. She raised her hand up to her face, shaking as the fresh warm blood pooled in her hands.

"M-May…" Kala's voice called out bringing the blonde back to the reality of her friend. Everything around her was moving so fast, she couldn't even look up to help fight because it would make her dizzy.

"What? What's wrong?" May crawled next to her friend and noticed Kala was starting to turn very pale.

"I'm-I-I'm shot…" Kala whispered her body starting to shake like May's. Opening her eyes widely, May could see a small hole through Kala's black shirt and dark red- almost black- blood pouring out from the left side of her chest.

"Kala, no!" May cried and held one of Kala's hands in hers and her face in the other hand. "You can't do this. Just breathe!" She shook even more violently as she spoke. "Donny can fix you! He always does!" The tears poured from her eyes and she held onto Kala's now very cold hand as tight as she possibly could.

"May?" Kala whispered. She raised her up at her blonde friend and cupped her cheek. "Please…please tell, my parents that I said, I'm sorry. And I loved, them…so much." Blood escaped from her lips with each word.

Scared, May held Kala's hand against her face tightly. "Please don't go!" She cried with her eyes closed. The adrenaline rush was almost too much for her to handle. "And…May?"

May opened her eyes. "Yes, Kala? What is it?"

"I like your friends." She gasped and then smiled widely as more blood poured down her chin.

May clutched onto her friends cold white hand and then she felt it fall from her cheek. May opened her eyes and screamed. Kala wasn't breathing. She wasn't doing anything but allowing more blood to rush out from her lips and onto her sickly pale face.

"KALA!" May cried and she could feel two hands around her arms trying to pull her away. May fought against the person, not waiting to leave Kala all alone. She kicked, squirmed, threw all of her weight forwards, but the grip did not loosen one bit. Instead it pulled her father and farther away from the dying black-haired girl.

May felt as if the world was in slow motion, for those few seconds she just felt desperate to save her friend. And just like a slap to her face, reality came back to normal speed. She could hear police sirens growing louder and louder and what sounded like Mikey and Donny yelling to hurry up.

She continued to fight the person behind her, but she felt her whole body being jerked upright to a standing position and her face hitting the hard plastron of one of the turtles.

She snaked her arms around the turtle, still not knowing who it was due to the shadows of the alley, and held onto him tightly as she burst into more tears. She wanted to stand there and just pour her heart out, but she knew that her friends could not be seen by the police, and it would probably be better if she wasn't seen at the scene of the crime either.

The turtle bent down and picked her legs up quickly as she still held onto his neck, and she felt the two fall down the man hole to the stinky sewer below. Her body continued to shake violently as her cries got even louder now that everything was starting to sink in.

"She's gone! Donny, please! Go back up there and help her!" May cried hugging this turtle caring her so tightly, her knuckles were starting to get weak. "Kala's dead! And…and. It's all my fault!" May continued to cry.

She started to feel her body slipping away as her cloudy mind became even darker.

"I…I killed her…" May muttered just before she passed out.

* * *

Jolting awake from her sleep, May pulled her bed covers off of her and hugged her knees. She gasped at the pain shooting through her right thigh and looked at the blood-stained bandage. "It was real…" May muttered and cried to herself as her body continued to shake once again.

"Hey, you okay?" Raph's voice sounded from the door and he quietly closed it running over to the girl.

"Tell me Kala's alive, Raph. Tell me I just had a nightmare- some horrible awful dream! Please?" She cried holding a death grip on his victimized wrist resting on her bed.

May could hear him take a deep breath and then a troublesome sigh afterwards. "May, it wasn't a dream…Kala-"

"I fucking killed my friend!" May threw his wrist to the side and then stood up pushing pass him towards the door. "First I kill my family, and now one of my friends. What's next? My turtles too?" She yelled to the roof pretending to yell at the sky.

Raph ran in front of her and held her shoulders. "May, be quiet. It wasn't like that!" he ducked his head down looking into her eyes. "You did not kill Kala."

"Yes I did! If I would have listen to you and not gone to investigate the dragon's headquarters, Kala would still be alive!" May cried as he pulled her into a hug calming her down by rubbing her head. May sniffed after enjoying his breathing and his soft "shush" sound he made.

"I'm such a bad ninja." She closed her eyes now feeling the immense pain from her leg.

"No, we all would have been hurt in your situation. I'm just glad they got ya leg instead of somewhere else."

A light tapping came from the door and Donny peaked his head through. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He whispered gently.

May shook her head and pushed away from Raph to face the other turtle. "How do you think?" She sniffed her tears back and walked over to him hugging his arm. Don sighed and scooped down to pick her up and bring her to the lab, "I need to re-bandage your leg. It was a pretty deep gash."

May sniffed as he sat her on the table, "Whatever." She muttered.

Donny simply sighed, thanked his lucky stars she was still alive, and then brought out all of his supplies in his medical tray. "I had to give you stitches. So when it heals in a few weeks, you are going to have a scar…" He ducked down afraid that she may hit him.

She simply shook her head looking down and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care." She muttered again and let Don go to his dirty work.

Halfway through his process May looked up at him, "Donny who picked me up from Kala?" She remembered she never gotten a look at which turtle held her. She knew it wasn't him or Mikey since she heard them yelling behind her and the mystery turtle.

Donny looked up at her nervously and then sighed. "Raphael did."

* * *

For two whole days, May did nothing but lay in her bed. She tried to sleep, but her dreams were invaded by shadowy figures that seemed to dig away at her soul. She would scream awake and a frightened turtle would always check up on her and stay with her until they calm her back down.

It was Leonardo that she was with at the moment and the two of them laid together under her blankets and covers. "Leo?" May whispered and held onto his forearm tightly.

"Yes?" He whispered turning his head to her.

"Can we talk now? Please?" She sighed burying her head in the patch of skin between his neck and his plastron chest. "Why are you so angry all the time? Do you still love me? Just please talk to me." She cried fighting back her wet tears. That's all she had done since Kala died. Cry.

May could feel Leo sigh and a big hand rubbed her back gently, "I don't know why I'm upset all the time." He spoke softly as his voice returned to normal. "Our fight with the Shredder…I wasn't strong enough to protect them. We had to die in order to stop him and I'm the leader. I just gave up." He shook his head and replaced his hand on her back to in front of his eyes.

May looked up at him understanding why he would be upset. "Yea but Leo. There's something else…what is it?" She whispered the last part but he continued to be silent.

"I'm sorry about Kala, May. I should have protected her and you too… I'm not a good leader."

May sat up and looked at her reptilian boyfriend in shock. "Leo?" She couldn't believe he was now blaming himself for Kala's death. She tried to move his hand off of his eyes but he used his brute strength to keep it still. "Leo stop this…" She whined but gave up shortly hugging her knees as a replacement.

Feeling the side of the bed lower down, she felt two cold hands pull her into a cold and yet warm hug. "I love you." Leo sighed into her blonde hair. "I'm so glad you're safe." He held onto her tighter and then let her go in an attempt to stand up and exit the room.

May wrapped her hand around his wrist and pulled him on top of her. She frantically kissed the turtle loving every second their lips met and then gasped oxygen back into her lungs. Leo smirked on his hands and knees above the girl looking down at the seductive look she gave back. "Why do you do this to me, May Gibson?" Leo smiled and rolled next to her and pulled her into a hug with her back on his chest.

May giggled and then yawned, "Just how I roll." She shrugged her shoulders and yawned once again. "Don't leave me." She held onto his hands wrapped around her waist. "The nightmares only happen when I'm by myself." She pleaded.

Leo nodded, "I will never leave you."

She smiled to herself closing her eyes, "Good. You'd better not… or else."

* * *

A soft nudge woke May from out of her sleep. She turned around and stared at Leo's smiling face. "You stayed with me?" She blinked not believing her eyes.

He bent down and kissed her forehead, "Of course. But, it's Monday and you have school."

She groaned and sat up. "I don't wanna-"

"I know, but you really have to. You don't need to miss and get expelled." He reminded her of the consequences. May sighed and nodded and pushed the blankets off of her body. "Could you reach into my closet and grab my uniform?" She asked Leo and he nodded.

As he turned back around to hand her the clothes, he quickly adverted his eyes at the sight of May only wearing her underwear.

She giggled, "Don't be silly." and snatched the shirt from his hands putting it on, "You don't have to be shy around me." She took the skirt and zipped it up around her curvy hips.

"Yea, well…I…" Leo started to defend himself but just gave up. He smiled when she snaked herself into his defined arms. "Call if you need anything today. I'll come by and cheer you up if you need me too." He kissed the top of her head letting her go so she could finish getting ready.

"Okay, thanks. Can you walk me down the sewer? It's a really boring and long walk." She motioned for the door and slowly opened it. She adverted her eyes to the light since she had been in her room for two whole days and then walked over to grab her bag.

"Ready?" Leo asked from the entrance of the lair on the opposite side of the room. "May?"

"Huh, oh yea, sorry. Ready!" her eyes had spotted a shadowy figure on the second floor. But as soon as Leo walked out from her room, the figure moved back into the shadows. May shook off the dreading feeling and walked over to the sword wielding turtle and the two of them exited the lair together.

"I knew it was too good to be true…" Raph whispered so only he could hear his words. He watched his brother and May walk off as the lair door closed. "What did I get myself into?" Raph slumped down on the floor holding his face in the palm of his hand.

He was confused as warm wet tears rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

**Ah! More of the love triangle. And guys, I'll be honest with you all, I have NO clue who she's going to end up with. But you have to think, Leo gets even meaner and Raphael is going to be the only one there to comfort her...hmmmm... But Leo comes back! Ahhh the anticipation! **

**The whole time I wrote this story I was on edge. I honestly shook like May did when I wrote about Kala dying. And then when I edited the story, I cried. I hated to kill her, but I've planed that Kala was going to die from the beginning. Sorry! **

**Anyways, if you arn't that pissed off at me, review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**So I totally was curious and finally did a little research on the new and upcoming Ninja Turtles series being produced by Nickelodeon. And four words come from doing what little research is out there: Not a happy bitch.**

**Seriously, they look like shit from the poster and the teaser trailer they've put out. The turtles have _three_ toes? Strange because from the beginning they've always had two, now all of a sudden someone thinks it's a good idea to switch it? I don't mind the eye color difference because from the 2003 version I always used to wonder why they're eyes where white with the bandana on and then normal when not...idk just weirded me out when I was a young teen (lol god I'm getting old.)**

**Next, Mikey and Don have _new weapons_! YES! You heard me correctly. New freaking weapons. And of course, Mikey has a Kusari-gama that I throughly researched and gave to May so that she would not have any weapons like the guys. (Litterally when I saw that, I threw my computer to the floor. Don't worry, its okay.) Not a happy bitch at all!**

**There are different things saying that April could be 16? She and Donny have a fling (but that's always been like that so w/e) and there's nothing about Casey. I know I make May hate that big oaf, but I personally think he's one of the funniest characters from the 2007 movie and 2003 cartoon. And then apparently Master Splinter is Yoshi?...idk how the _hell_ that's gonna work out but whatever...**

**The only thing I'm excitied about are the voices. Mikey is played by the same guy who did Beast Boy from Teen Titans (Perfect fit!), Donny is done by the guy who did Raph in the original cartoon and he also is the voice of one of the tinker fariys from Tinker bell. Leo is the guy from American pie, and Raph is one of the guys from LOTR. April is the voice of Tinker Bell from that animated movie series and also the girl from Avatar the last air bender (cartoon).**

**Yea, so I mean...I'm REALLY skeptical about this verison. I really pray they do something else to the turtles bodies because right now they just look weird...I will watch the series and hope for the best. Maybe its just the fact that I can't find a lot of information that is making me already not like it...idk. ****But the 2003 series will always be in my heart forever! I remember waking up early every saturday just so I wouldn't miss it, despite the show _'not being cool'_ for my age. I Love the turtles no matter what, I just hope the people at Nick don't screw up the love for the turtles for younger generations. **

**I'd really love to know what _you guys_ are thinking about this new show so P.M. me or put in in your review! Okay, rant done...cowabunga dudes!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

"You gonna be okay?" Casey placed a hand on May's small shoulder. "Yes, I have to." May bowed her head looking at her black shoes below her. "Kala told me to tell them. So I have to."

April sighed and hugged her niece. "Stay strong, sweetheart."

May nodded and brushed off her black dress walking towards Kala's parents on the other side of the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Watson?" May spoke and the older couple looked her way.

"Oh, you are May Gibson? Right?" Mrs. Watson dabbed her eyes with the mascara stained tissue.

"Yes. I just wanted to say, I loved your daughter very much…" May placed her hand on the silver coffin next to the couple. "And I know she'd want me to tell you that she loved you all very much." May nodded trying to hold her tears back. "She always said how great of parents she had."

Mrs. Watson burst into tears and her husband hugged her back. "Thank you so much, May. That really means a lot to us. Please, help yourself to some refreshments before the ceremony begins." Mr. Watson insisted.

May smiled awkwardly and watched the two walk off in a corner to compose their selves.

"I can't believe she's dead…" Lilly's voice next to May scared her out of depressing thoughts.

"Yea, it seems like yesterday we were all hanging out and going to school together." May hugged the brunette girl. "How's Anna?"

Lilly wiped a tear from her eye. "Crying in the pews. She's more upset than I think her parents."

May nodded and looked back at the closed coffin. "I hope you are in a better place, Kala. We miss you…" She sniffed and looked up at one of the picture frames on top of the metal box. May sniffed and looked around the room at all the people and flowers. She started to hyperventilate for a second, but she shut her eyes closed to try to stop the feeling.

"I'm sorry Lilly, I have to go." May hugged her friend once again and walked down the aisle and out of the funeral home to the streets of the city. She could hear April and Casey yelling for her to stop, but May continued to run, even running faster.

_'It's just so much easier to run away…Mom, Dad, Josh…I'm not strong enough yet…please give me all your strength.' _

She ran until she arrived at the garage that was directly above the lair. By this point, Casey and April had let her go and if May had to guess they probably got into April's van.

Throwing the garage door open and then quickly shoving it closed, May fell to her knees trying to catch up with her breath. "No…don't do this…" She whispered to herself as the feeling of hyperventilation made her body shake.

She was surprised she even went into the funeral home to begin with, but she had to tell Kala's parents her dying wish. She would never let herself live it down if she hadn't, and it was a test to see if she could watch another funeral. She failed that miserably.

She heard the car door open on the garage and April's van pulled in. "May!" April ran out and hugged her niece tightly already knowing the reason why she ran. "It's okay sweetheart. You are so brave for going in…" May lost it completely and dug her fingers into her Aunt's back as she held onto her tightly.

"Casey, May's Hyperventilating. Go tell Donny we need him to bring her some medicine right away!"

"Uh, yea! Got it!"

"Come on sweetheart, let's try to calm down and see the boys. I already called school and they've excused you and Anna and Lilly from class for the rest of the day." April stood up the two carefully as the Calvary arrived.

"I got her April!" Donny smiled and picked up May into his big arms. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her. May you need to concentrate on your meditation, okay?" May nodded while her body continued to shake in his arms.

"Couldn't do it, huh?" Mikey tapped April on the shoulder. Little did he think she would look back at him with tears in her eyes. "April? What's wrong?" He hugged the red-haired woman.

"Just seeing her like that, and knowing why…it's awful, Mikey. A year without her parents and I'm in no means her mother…"

Mikey laughed, "Nah, you're better. You're the coolest Aunt in the world!"

* * *

After they had calmed May down and April and Casey left, Splinter decided it would be best if his students meditated. He had gathered everyone around the living room and with the help of May, placed candles all around the room.

"Focus my students. Ease your minds and release the worry in your bodies."

Master Splinter's voice was calming…a little, too calming. He spoke for a few more moments telling them about the importance of mediation, and then fell silent.

May attempted to concentrate on her breathing, but with each breath she counted, it reminded her of counting sheep and slowly she allowed her mind to rest.

* * *

"Um, hello? Earth to May?" Raph shook May's shoulder on the ground. He and the rest of his family had realized they all had been tricked while they were meditating. Once they defeated the five mystic warriors they had fought countless times before, they woke up and saw May slumped on the floor in front of her.

He laughed because she had still had her legs crossed as if she were meditating. "Whacha do? Fall over er something?" He laughed as she picked her chest up.

She looked awfully tired and her hair was messed up from being on the floor for so long. "I um…sleep…" She muttered uncrossing her legs and rubbed her face. "Bed." She muttered again and nodded.

While his brother's made sure that Casey and April were okay, Raph smirked and stood over top of the blonde. "Don't try to get up too hard, now." He crouched down and then lifted her with ease and quickly walking over to her bed room.

"Dere." He nodded placing her back into her bed.

"Wait." May muttered and then yawned. "Don't leave me…" Her eyes were half open almost as if she were drunk. Raph smirked even bigger and sat on the side of her bed as she crawled underneath her sheets. "Thanks…" She snuggled into the pillow and slowly drifted back into her slumber from before.

* * *

May slammed her hand down on the snooze button of her alarm clock. If there was one thing she hated, it was that awful noise. It almost sounded like it had been saying. "Get. Up. May! Get. Up. May!"

She tossed and turned trying to fall back asleep but by this point she had already been awake. Scratching her head and yawning, she quickly ran to the closet and then hopped back into her bed pulling the covers on her head and changed into her uniform in the warm bed. "Best. Idea. Ever." She smiled to herself crawled out once she finished.

Today was going to be a bit more exciting than usual. The President of the United States was having a speech on space exploration, and May's science class was taking a little field trip to the speech. She also found out that her turtle friends, aka Donny, had been thrilled by this event and they too were going to be on the rooftops listening to the Presidents words.

She walked out, throwing on her shoes and took her usual apple from out of the fridge and walked down the lonely smelly sewer hole by herself. Raph hadn't talked to her in about a week and she was starting to wonder what was causing him to miss their early morning walks. She'd ask him about it later in the afternoon.

* * *

Leo and the others hopped from one rooftop to the next avoiding standing completely straight up at all costs since they were running around in broad daylight. He had been a little skeptical about this event, listening to the President's speech, but Donny begged. May was also going to be there, so more of a reason to spy on her and see what life was like in school.

"Hey look, there's May's class." Mikey pointed and Don pushed him back down in a crouched position.

"How can ya tell?" Raph muttered.

"Um, because they are all wearing white collared shirts and yellow and plaid skirts and pants! Duh!" Mikey threw his hands in the air, "Lettme see your binoculars Donny! I wanna find May! It's like where's Waldo!"

Raph quickly hopped to the ledge Mikey was by, "Shouldn't be too hard to find the girl, look for blonde hair."

"She'll probably be with her other friends too. I think one has reddish hair and the other brown." Donny informed handing the two brothers the regular binoculars to find their valuable friend.

"Got her!" Mikey cheered pointing. He could see her talking to the two girls Don had mentioned.

"Hey who's that guy?" Raph asked noticing a guy with short black hair and glasses starting to talk to the blonde.

Instantly Leo felt something swarming inside of his chest. Was it jealousy? Why on Earth would he be afraid of some guy that probably would run and scream at the sight of him?

Just then both Mikey and Raph started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Donny questioned placing his high tech binocular goggles on his head while a curious Leo made his way over to his brothers. He looked down where they had been staring and caught a glimpse at what he thought could have been May.

"That guy started talking to her and apparently he said something he shouldn't have. She elbowed him in the gut! Hahaha!" Mikey rolled on the floor while the binoculars fell out of his hands. Leo snatched them and adjusted the vision finding the blonde pouting at her friends. She sighed and then brushed her golden hair out of her face.

She was looking up at the rooftops now, probably scanning for them without trying to be too obvious. Her head stopped and Leo noticed her smile, almost as if she were staring straight at the blue bandana turtle. She then proceeded look around still with a grin on her face, in the hopes that if someone noticed her it would seem that she was just looking around.

"Hey look, there's a secret service agent. Oh and another one!" Donny commented as he searched around the area below.

"I wanna see! Come on Donny please! Leo took mine!" Mikey whined stepping in front of him and blocking his view. Reluctantly he proceeded to take them off and hand them to his younger brother. "Ooooh, turtle vision!"

"Would you guys knock it off? There's secret service everywhere! We never should have come…" Leo muttered the last part to himself.

"Aw come on Leo, the President is only in town for one day. This is an important speech it could-"

"Determine the future of space exploration for years to come!" Leo muttered already knowing what Donatello was about to say after how many times he had begged the leader why they should go. "Yea, and it's at the United Nations. And it's the President of the United States. We might as well check into a lab and ask to be dissected!"

"Chill, Leo! Just think of it as stealth training. After all, the Secret Service are supposed to be the best of the best!" Raph calmed his brother down. "I should be a Secret Service agent!"

Mikey laughed, "Yea, I hear they're looking for short, hot-tempered, green agents! They really blend in!" He then handed back Don the goggles.

Raph leaned over and smacked the crap out of Mikey's cranium. "Ow!" He whined.

"You so asked for that one." Donny muttered chuckling.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States of America!" A voice from below caught the turtle's attentions. They watched as the President stepped out from his black limo to the platform in front of the United Nations building.

He waved to the people below and walked over to the mike in the middle of the stage. "Thank you everyone for coming here. I especially would like to thank the students of New York High for being present at this event! I would just like to say a few words of this historic meeting at the United Nations! We-" The President started his speech but a very loud and aliened screech from above interrupted the important man.

Gasps and screams could be heard from below as a red flying saucer like space ship appeared in the sky from out of thin air.

Donny laughed hesitantly, "Well, uh, I said it would be historic." More this time smaller ships appeared in the sky surrounding the entire city sky line.

"Oh look and _alien invasion_! You don't see that _every day_!" Raph muttered sarcastically. "Oh wait. Yea we do!" He crossed his arms.

"But it looks like- like something out of an old movie?" Donny could imagine many of the sci-fi movies from the old days that he and Mikey watched when they were kids. "They aren't Triceriton or Federation ships. Not even Utrom! They are something new…"

"And hopefully friendly." Mikey smiled and the boys looked down at the crowd running away like ants. Suddenly the massive ship started to glow red and from the sides pods flew onto the streets below harming some of the scattering people. They could make out the Presidents car driving recklessly to avoid the pods.

"So much for friendly." Leo muttered walking off.

Raph held him back, "Yo Leo where ya going? Don't you think we need a plan?"

"We attack every alien we see. That's the plan!"

"Come on guys! May's down there!" Mikey ran off the side of the building pulling the rest of his brothers into the streets below. What they saw was enough to distract them out of rescuing their blonde beauty.

"Look, the President's limo!" Donny pointed to a wreck black limousine in the alley. Mikey opened the door and peaked inside. "Think we can keep him?" He pointed at the passed out man in the vehicle.

"I don't have time to whap you, Mikey. Move!"

"Just grab him and let's get out of here!"

"Okay, well um, that may be harder than it looks." Mikey pointed to a group of aqua blue aliens surrounding them with guns in their claws.

Without a hesitation, Leo unsheathed his swords and twirled them causing the bullets the aliens shot at the turtles to be deflected.

"Something's not right here. These aliens are using both Federation and Triceriton weapons!" Donny noticed.

"All the more reason to fight!" Raph yelled jumping into action, the rest of his brother's joining in after. Raph kicked one on its back and strangely the creature started to puff up and then burst into a glob of blue. "Ewwww." It reminded him of a human zit or squishing a bug.

Donny had the same reaction. He hit three with his bo staff and suddenly they all burst into globs of blue just like Raph's. "Aw come on. That's just nasty!"

"Why can't we ever get cute, nice, furry alien invaders?" Mikey whined covered in the blue slime like his other brothers.

"Stay focused!" Leo muttered attacking the rest of the aliens. They all burst at him as well.

"Ugh, they slimed me." Mikey whined again, this time to Don.

"You wear it well."

"You think?"

"I do!" Donny smiled and looked back at an alien towering over the two about to shoot them. A shiny metal chain wrapped around the gun pulling it to the outskirts of the alley dumbfounding the creature. And next, a small scythe blade burst through the middle of the creature causing it to pop onto the two turtles just like the others had.

"Just what the hell is going on here, guys?" A familiar female voice called once all of the aliens were juice.

"May!" Mikey laughed running over to hug her. She avoided him causing the turtle to run into a trash can instead.

"Let's just say, they don't make aliens like dey used to." Raph muttered throwing his sais back into his belt. May nodded crossing her arms, her Kusari held in her right hand.

"May, what are you doing here? And why do you have your Kusari? Master Splinter said you were only supposed to use it whenever we are on missions." Leo felt his head fuming while blue slime rolled off of his cranium.

"Leo, this isn't the time to go all Splinter Jr. on me! I just keep it in my bag just in case!" She pouted looking directly up at him. He had been taller by just a few inches, but it was enough to make him seem intimidating to her.

"Uh, sorry to break up this lifetime movie moment, but can I freak out now? Please?" Mikey pulled the couple away from their fight and back to reality.

"Hang on, let me get a sample of-" Donny bent down in a pile of slime and then stopped when a strange metal object appeared from out of the ooze. "What on Earth? I think this is a transmitter!" He held it close to his face.

"Hahaha!" Mikey laughed and then May's scream followed. "Michelangelo, I'm going to kill you! Get this off of me!" He had thrown a big glob of slime on her arm.

"Would you two-" Leo was about to yell at his younger sibling and girlfriend but stopped when the sound of a car horn and motor grew louder nearing the alley. Swiftly, Leo pulled May to his chest and he and his brothers retrieved their wall grip gear from their ninja belts.

Her natural body warmth so close to him made the turtle feel calm for the moment as he and his brothers followed behind while climbing up to the rooftop of the building. "Thanks." May muttered holding onto his neck tighter, almost as if she had been hugging him.

"Ugh, this is nuts." Raph whispered as a bunch of army tanks swarmed the alley below.

"What about the President?" Donny asked as quiet as possible.

"Hey the army has him now. They'll know what to do." Mikey nodded continuing to climb.

As if on cue, the massive space ship from earlier appeared overhead and screeched out that weird sound once again. The red beam from before appeared once again, but this time it had a target: the President's car. As if it weighed nothing, the vehicle lifted through the air capturing the most important man in the U.S.A.

The turtles hopped safely onto the rooftop and watched the ship fade away from the area. "This. Is. Bad." Donny muttered not knowing what to do.

"What was your first clue? Alien's abducting the President?" May muttered.

Not convinced, Don pulled out his super binoculars onto his head, "Hey guys, these readings on the ship are really weird." He pushed a button on the side of the goggles. "When I shift through the electromagnetic spectrum, it reveals that all those space ships aren't real!"

"So they're fake? Illusions, maybe?" May shrugged her shoulders as Don took off his goggles.

"Well then, what just took the President?" Mikey asked confused.

"Well, that one is real, but the others aren't! Someone is trying to think there is an alien invasion going on. Fake aliens, fake space ships!" Don dug into his brown duffle bag and pulled out the transmitter he had found earlier and another device he often used.

"Come on Don, what are you doing? We have to go save the President!" Mikey shook his brother's shoulder.

"I knew it! Someone is sending a signal to this thing!" The genius turtle smiled. "Someone was controlling those aliens."

"Can you track them down?" Leo yelled harshly. He didn't think it would come out sounding so mean, but for some reason the authority in his brain was starting to come out once again.

"Already done! We follow this signal and we'll find who's behind this!"

Raph had grabbed the goggles from Don earlier and was trying to understand what his brother meant. He didn't get it. "Ugh! I hate this techno crud!" He threw the goggles on the ground. "Just show me what ta hit!"

May giggled from behind the leader, his ears perking up at the sound of her. "You need to go back home, May." He replied to her laughter, for some reason her laughing at Raph just ticked him off.

She placed her hands on her hips, her Kusari still clutched and wrapped around her right hand. "Says who? Leo, my classes for the day are done now, practically. Besides, everyone was running away so fast- I'm pretty sure everyone just ran home. I got my bag!" She pointed behind her back and sure enough her small pink and yellow bag rest there.

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing, fearless leader. I'm going whether you like it or not! I've already been held captive by one alien species, I can do it again." She smirked walking over to him.

Leo frowned at her cockiness, didn't she understand he just wanted her to be safe at home. She was always used as bait, and he just couldn't imagine the one day she would eventually be eaten by the fish. "Fine." He muttered.

Everyone nodded and looked to Don. "Lead the way, Techno turtle!" May smiled.

The group had made their way to the infamous sketchy docks jumping from one rooftop to the next. "There's our target- hey wait a minute! Anything look familiar guys?" Don huffed trying to talk and run at the same time.

"Yea it's that freaky guy, Bishop's, van!" Raph growled.

"Get ready to jump!" Leo commanded holding onto May's wrist not believing she could make it. "Now!" He and the others jumped on top of the speeding vehicle safely.

Leo felt his hand being slapped away. Turning around worried, he noticed May frowning at him. 'I got this!' She mouthed to him.

"Eat feet!" Raph's voice broke Leo out of his angry thoughts of May and back to the situation at hand. The vehicle stopped and quickly Leo opened the driver seat door and into the back of the vehicle. Raph had already started to attack Bishop, whom was sporting a very high tech outfit. A goon had pointed a gun to Raph, and quickly Leo sliced the gun in half and kicked the man half way across the van.

A sliver chain flew pass Leo wrapping around another goon. May threw him to her and she kicked him square in the face knocking him out instantly.

The three finished off every goon in the van except for Bishop. "What is this!" He screamed seeming annoyed by Leo and his brother and girl.

"Attention people's of the planet Earth!" Mikey said through the van and then Don opened the door in the back. Mikey leaned over upside down, "We took out the satellite. And, poof! No more alien ships!" He grinned widely.

"You did what?" Bishop pushed May out of the way causing her to fall over onto the equipment in the van. Leo rushed over to her side and helped her back onto her feet. He growled as he watched Bishop also push down Mikey from over head. Just when he was about to throw his sword through the back of the distracted man, a warm hand rubbed his arm calming the anger in his head to clear.

"The saucer was controlled via satellite you fools!" Bishop growled pointing to the now crashing ship right above the docks.

"Nice one, Einstein." Raph muttered as he and the others ran to the edge of the docks.

"Oh no. You guys aren't making me-" May shook her head afraid of the harsh waves from the Hudson River in front of her.

"We don't have another choice! Jump!" Donny yelled diving into the water.

Leo looked over his shoulder at May backing away and then he looked up at the ship just a few feet away, "Come on May! Now!" Leo took hold of her forearm and then threw her in; he quickly jumped in after missing the crashing ship but seconds.

Leo could barely open his eyes in the nasty water and soon he found himself floating to the top, shortly after him, his brothers popped their heads up as well.

"Yeaaaaa that might have been a mistake." Donny muttered scratching his head.

"Ya think?" Raph replied and suddenly a small hand appeared on his beak and then pulled him down under the water. "Raph!" The brothers called out hoping to pull him back to safety. Leo caught a hold of his brother's arm and quickly pulled him back up.

Not only did he pull his hot-headed brother up to the surface, but clutched in Raph's arms coughed a small blonde-haired girl.

"Don-ney." She hacked out water holding a tight grip around Raphael's neck, "You didn't think- about- that?" She hacked almost as if she were throwing up the water.

Even though she was out of harm's way, the sight of Raph holding her and her holding onto him, made his blood boil. _'Why did she hold onto him? Why not me? I saved her.' _The leader yelled in his head.

"Calm down, Blondie!" Raph muttered using his new pet name on Leo's girl. He didn't like that name for her. Her name was May and it should stay that way.

"Well-what-ever." She hacked again and then looked around at the length of how far they were from the docks. "Some of us- are not gifted with amphibian-like abilities!"

Mikey laughed, "We're not frogs! We're reptiles, right Don?"

Don slapped his forehead, "Come on, enough with the vocabulary lesson, and yes Mikey we are reptiles. We have to try to get to the ship before Bishop does!"

May sighed and rested her cloudy head on Raph's plastron, "I can't…I'm tired." She gasped while Raph growled picking her up and throwing her on his shell. "Just hold on, helpless." He muttered and followed behind Donny.

Leo took a few deep breaths pretending not to see May with his brother. When he finally had enough, he dove into the water and swam under it until he reached the docks.

* * *

"Leo, Raph, try to open the door guys." Donny asked failing at his attempts to open the steel metal door. Leo and Raph nodded taking their weapons out and prying the door open.

"I vote Don goes in first." Raph smirked evilly getting back at his brother for almost letting May and him drown in the Hudson.

Don nodded hesitantly and walked forwards while the rest continued on behind. Despite the eerie quietness of the long hallway, one noise started to get on Leo's nerves. It was the sound of May's dripping wet clothes. She had luckily left her soaked and most likely ruined book bag by one of the buildings and attempted to ring out her skirt and shirt, but it still continued to retain some of the water.

"Is it cold in here? Or is it just me? Oh wait, it's just me, because _someone _thought it was a good idea to take out a satellite controlling a massive fake spaceship!" May muttered trying to warm herself up by rubbing her arms.

"Sorry…" Donny ducked his head down shamed by his overreaction to before.

"It's okay." May shrugged, and then ran her fingers through her almost brown we hair. She twisted it and poured out the water from within. "Hey, I hope Bishop is following us and slips on this water. Wouldn't that be a lucky break!" She smiled looking next to her at Mikey. He nodded and laughed as a response.

"Would you be quiet? We don't know what's around this area." Leo snapped.

"Sorry Mista grumpy gills."

"We don't have gills either, May!" Mikey patted her shoulder causing the two to laugh.

"One more word out of either of you!" Leo threaten the two from behind.

"Man Bishop is full of surprises," Don started noticing the tension growing from behind him. "This isn't like the Triceritons or the Federation. I've never seen anything like this before." Suddenly the five arrived in a blue circular room and a light scream from Don made the other's pull out their weapons.

"What the heck?" May asked noticing the fake aliens from before were motionless as they entered, like statues.

"Why aren't the slime brother's moving?" Mikey snapped his finger at one.

Raph eyed one down crossing his arms, "Maybe they're on a union break er something?"

"No, I think when the satellite dish went down, they didn't have any instructions. Kinda like robots!" Don concluded.

"Very observant Donatello." Bishops voice rang down a hallway on the opposite side of the room.

"Why Bishop? Why all these games? For what?" Leo was annoyed with this man. He was tired and angry and so over this afternoon.

Bishop smiled sporting another outfit, "For the good of man-kind. Haven't you heard, I'm making the world a safer place! And on that note I have to save the President."

"Are you that wacked in the head? The only place you're going is pain-ville." Raph snarled at the man.

Bishop smiled, "I don't think so, my sleeping pets are all rested and in need of a few playmates." He held out a remote control and pushed a button with his thumb thus causing the aliens to blink and start to screech. "Play nice boys, and lady. I've got a job to do." Bishop ran off down another hallway.

"It's slime time again." Mikey muttered running over to May's side.

"Raph, you and Don follow Bishop. Mikey and May and I will catch up!" Leo commanded blocking an attack from one of the creatures. The two nodded and ran off in the direction Bishop left in. "What? They get to leave but I have to stay and fight aliens that pop open like giant zits?" Mikey yelled annoyed at his brother.

"Not now, Mikey!" May muttered attacking and becoming slimed by one of the aliens she had defeated.

"Leo, I think your plan really stinks!" the orange bandana turtle yelled getting slimed as well by a defeated enemy.

"Where do these things keep coming from?" May yelled out as more and more seemed to appear rather than be defeated.

"I don't know. Maybe we-" Leo looked over at a wall of the aliens. "That's it, RUN!" He sheathed his swords and grabbed both the girl and his brother's wrists pulling them down the direction his other brother's had followed.

"Leo! They are chasing us!" May cried running alongside the turtle. Suddenly she screamed and Leo looked back at the girl being pulled back by one of the alien's claws using her shirt to pull her back. "Leo!" she called reaching for his hand but he had been running to fast.

"Mikey, run ahead!" Leo stopped in his tracks and ran backwards towards the girl. He cut off the arms of the alien holding May to the floor causing him to pop on the two. "Yuck." May moaned and stood to her feet. "Run ahead!" Leo pushed her forwards.

"But-"

"Run AHEAD!"

She nodded and continued ahead of him. He wanted her safe, her and his brothers and if there was one person he had to trust to keep his family safe, it was him. He sliced about three of the aliens and ran ahead catching up to May and Mikey.

"Go! Go!" Mikey yelled running pass Raph and Don.

"What da shell are you guys doin?" Raph yelled as May passed him, she was completely covered in blue slime at this point.

"Just run!" She yelled and Donny followed behind her.

Leo ran pass his younger brother, "Raph!" He yelled knowing his brother would rather stay behind and fight.

"Bring it on!" He could hear Raph yelling to the threatening aliens.

"Raph! Now!"

"Awww. But I like it when dey go pop!" He muttered and quickly followed behind the leader.

Mikey had busted through a metal door into what looked to be an operating room.

"We are so busted." May moaned looking at the others.

"We'll worried about that later. Right now we have to get him outta here!" Leo whispered to the group and sheathed his sword in his hand behind his shell.

"No! No! Stay away!" The President yelled from the table as the group neared him.

Suddenly from across the opposite side of the room, the door busted open with the use of guns. Bishop of course was the first one in front of his men dressed similar to him.

"Agent Bishop! Help me! Those aliens!" The President struggled against his restraints on the table.

"I know he's not talking about us!" May crossed her arms swinging her Kusari blade in one hand. "Stop dat!" Raph punched her shoulder lightly.

"We are here to save you sir!" Bishop nodded. "Open fire!" He and his men shot at the turtles and May. Leo reached over and pulled the blonde and his youngest turtle brother behind a metal desk. Don and Raph hid behind one on the opposite side.

"Dis is messed up! We can't let Bishop take him! Can we?" Raph yelled to the others.

"Well, if he wanted to hurt him, I'm sure he would have done it by now." May shrugged. "There has to be something more to this whole day." She looked around nodding at each of the turtles.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Leo nodded and searched for the blonde girl's wrist. He and the others stood and ran away. Leo pulled May in front of him, using his shell to block any bullets from hitting her in the back.

"Well that was a waste of time. Ungrateful President!" May muttered pulling her wrist out of Leo's grasp after they were away from being shot at. "Who voted for him anyways!"

"I'm sure there's going to be something on the news tonight, maybe we can try to understand what exactly Bishop was going to accomplish." Donny nodded running through the hallway they had just entered.

"Oh guys, we still have the slime brother's ahead!" Mikey pointed.

Leo sighed to himself. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was a failed mission. Yes, it was safer for his brothers and May to flee the scene. But they had failed. He unsheathed both of his swords and held them in the air. _'Now time to relieve some stress.' _He smirked evilly to himself attacking every alien in his path.

* * *

"Well I feel better!" May sighed walking out from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair.

"Yea, you smell better too." Mikey laughed, but was cut short to a towel to his face.

"You really asked for that one." Donny chuckled to himself.

"Anything on the tube?" May asked leaning on the couch overtop of Raph. "Nah not yet, but hopefully soon." He replied with a yawn.

May looked over to her right at Leo leaning on one of the support beams for the second story of the lair. "You okay?" She titled her head at the turtle noticing the look on his sour face. He refused to respond. "Come on Leo, we did the best we could. We just-"

"Enough!" Leo snapped at the girl turning all of the attention in the room to the two.

"Leo, seriously dude. Lighten up!" Mikey frowned at his brother and then patted his hand at the space on the couch between him and Raph towards the girl. "Come sit next to me, now that you aren't covered in blue slime anymore!" He smiled.

May looked back up at the turtle and then sighed complying with Mikey's wishes.

"And now coming in from the President back safe in Washington after an alien attack in New York City this afternoon. He spoke from the White House later this evening stating to renew funding for the Earth Defense Force." The tv announcer spoke cutting the tension from the room.

"Money." Donny muttered from the chair on the side. "This was all about money!"

"I would like to thank the Earth Defense Force from rescuing me from the invaders." A clip of the President flashed on the screen from his interview at the White House. "And I have their assurance that these invaders will be hunted down!"

A gasp from every single turtle and the lone girl came from the next image on the screen. Below the picture was titled "Artist's rendering" and above stood four green turtle-like creatures each with red bandana's on their heads and razor sharp teeth showing. On the side, stood a blue feminine-like creature with golden- almost white- mid back length hair and matching razor sharp teeth.

"The alien threat is very real, and I'm told that we are only beginning to learn just how dangerous these creatures can be. We can all rest easier knowing that the Earth Defense Force will continue their fine, fine work." The President's speech ended leaving all five bodies in the room completely speechless.

* * *

"Stockman, replay that clip of the turtles in the alley from later this afternoon." Bishop yelled at his newest scientist. "Stop….there!" He commanded and the robot man did just as he was told.

"The girl? But why? She is nothing very interesting." Stockman examined the security footage taken from the van. Bishop had asked him to pause it on the girl known as May Gibson the turtles were infatuated over.

"Zoom in on her uniform emblem, Stockman." Bishop placed his hand to the bottom of his chin plotting a scheme to get back at the meddling turtles. Although he had the President on his side and an artist's rendering of something similar to the turtles, it was not his plan to have them involved. "New York High School…" He thought aloud reading the name of the crest on her shirt.

"Oh yes, that school had a sort of field trip to witness the President's speech. Guess they got a real shocker after your performance." Stockman laughed.

Bishop grinned. "Thank you Stockman. You may clear the screen and leave now." He turned his back on the scientist. He would find a way to get back at the turtles. And May Gibson was his ticket to do so.

* * *

**Dun Dun Da! So yea, this was super long, but it's one (if not the one) of my favorite episodes! Enjoy and Reviews!**


	37. Chapter 37

**What's Up! Yeaaaaaaaa, I'm excitied to hear y'alls reaction to this one! :) Mmmmmm...Don't kill me! Muahahaha Oh and I love all the PM's I am getting! Seriously like talk to me and tell me what's up, what you feel like this story is doing, just whatever. If you send me something mean though, I will have the blue screen of death come and destroy you. :D**

**Anyways, dat's it!**

**-Yesiamweird**

* * *

May walked behind the mutant turtle sitting in his laboratory and sighed nervously. "Hey Donny?" She patted his green shoulder causing him to turn around in his chair.

"Hey May, what's up?"

She frowned not sure how to ask him the question and she shrugged, "Well…I…" She walked over and sat on the medical bench sighing once again. "So I have a test tomorrow and I haven't exactly well…paid attention." She squeaked the last part out.

Donny slumped his shoulders forwards and shook his head. "On what?" He stood rubbing his face.

"Um, chemistry. I know it's a lot to cram in, I just need to know basic concepts and things and-"

Donny placed a three fingered hand in front of her face. "Where's your notes and books? I'll help you but you have to promise me: no distractions!"

May smiled widely "Promise."

They began their 'mental training' as Donny called it when Leo became furious that the two were not going to practice with Splinter and the others. Just when May was starting to get the hang of things April called Don on his computer for a video phone call interrupting the two.

"Hey April, what's up?" He replied adjusting the screen. May waved her hand in the air, "Hi Aunt A!" She giggled.

"Hey sweetheart, anyways, Don remember all of that technology you and I were talking about from Neo Tech?"

Donny smiled and intertwined his fingers. "You mean the technology I see in my dreams?"

She nodded, "Yea well it seems like you're not the only one. Turn on the news!"

May stood up and yelled for Mikey to turn on the local news station.

"-With the equipment from Neo Tech being stolen last night in a daring sky jacking attack. Authorities are stumped by these thefts, this being the third one in two months."

Donny nodded and then hung up the video call as he, May, Casey and his brothers all walked over to the wall of tv screens.

"Gotta be Hun and the Purple Dragons." Leo growled using his scary voice making the hair on the back of May's neck and arms stand up.

"Hun! I hate that over grown muscle gorilla. I gotta a score to settle with him. I say we go in there and clip da Purple Dragon's wings!" Casey starting throwing a fit while he shouted, his arms swung around angry by the thought of the leader of the notorious gang.

May could feel her head getting hotter and hotter the more the turtles and Casey talked about going to stop Hun and the Dragon's from stealing more technology. It had been about three weeks since Kala had died from the hands of one of the members of the Dragon's. She never got a look at the creep with the gun that killed her friend and also caused her a scar on her leg.

Their voices didn't even comprehend in her head as they talked. She thought about Kala's dying wish. Her last breath, _'I like your friends.' _Kala had smiled right before she died.

"May?" Mikey's orange headband flashed her back to reality. "Are you okay?" He whispered already knowing the reason for the horrified look on her pretty face.

She grunted pushing pass him, "You know I don't like that phrase." She crossed her arms and walked to Don's lab. "You guys have fun. I have a test so, whatever." She snapped at the boys.

"May, we don't have to go if you don't want us too." Mikey outreached an arm out to stop the girl but Raph pulled his little brother's arm down back at his side.

"No, go!" She snapped feeling like Leo's attitude had started to rub off on her. "If I have to come rescue you, or if anyone dies," She turned around facing the turtles and Casey intensely, "I'm going to kill someone."

* * *

May yawned closing her books and checking the time once again. "1:47…where the hell are the guys?" May sighed starting to get worried. She thought about calling one of them, but didn't want to give them away in case they were in a situation that the noise of a ringtone would threaten their safety.

She growled low and plugged her eardrums with the buds of her iPod headphones. She turned on a random playlist and walked over to Raph's punching bag cracking her knuckles. She was angry. Angry, because her friends left. Angry, for the fact they were out fighting the Purple Dragons. Angry, because the Purple Dragon's had murdered her friend.

She struck the bag releasing all of the tension in her hand onto the defenseless object. She kicked it next releasing the tension from her lower body. More and more she continued to strike the bag releasing all of her frustration out of her system.

She stopped for a moment while the song switched to an acoustic guitar solo. She held the bag still pressing her forehead on the stinky overused on the material as she closed her eyes listening to the song.

She hadn't heard this music for quite some time and the more and more she listened, the more the lyrics started to relate and make sense to her life and current state. She wiped away the tears forming in her eyes and punched the bag one final time before walking away to her bedroom.

As she entered her room, she closed the door leaning against the wood frame listening and singing to the next verse of the song.

_"I wear this crown of thorns, upon my liar's chair. _

_Full of broken thoughts, I cannot repair. _

_Beneath the stains of time, the feelings disappear._

_You are someone else, I am still right here. _

_What have I become, my sweetest friend. _

_Everyone I know, goes away… in the end._

_And you could have it all, my empire of dirt._

_I will let you down, I will make you hurt._

_If I could start again, a million miles away._

_I would keep myself, I would find…a way."_

She wiped away all the tears running down her face. She thought about Kala, her family, Leo. This song really reminded her of him. Especially the part "_You are someone else, I am still right here._"

She hadn't even realized that she had been sitting on the floor hugging her knees to her chest while she cried and sang softly to herself. Slowly, she raised herself off the floor and shuffled her feet towards the bed pulling the covers off and jumping in. May hadn't even taken her uniform off as she slowly drifted to sleep. Just before her mind slipped into slumber she said a prayer hoping the turtles would make it home okay.

* * *

**"Get. Up. May. Get. Up. May."**

May groaned shutting off the alarm clock waking her up. She rolled over and smiled knowing she was already dress. Yes, it was disgusting that she was wearing the same outfit from yesterday, but it wasn't like anyone would notice. They all wore the same uniform every day. She would just mist some body spray to disguise the already used odor.

She walked out into the lair and sighed picking up her books from the lab. "Ugh, I hate tests…no! I got this. I can do it!" She nodded trying to stay positive for the day ahead. She threw her books into her new book bag since the other had been ruined when she was pushed into the Hudson River, then headed to the kitchen. Looking around and hearing no snores coming from the turtle's rooms, she became curious to if they even came home. She left her bag on the top of the kitchen table and headed up the stairs.

First she looked in Leo's room and he was absent. "Damn psycho, probably out training." She muttered and shut his door walking over to Don's room next. She twisted the door handle carefully and then pushed the door inwards poking her head in little by little. Nothing. She closed the door and felt her body starting to shake. "Mikey's gotta be here. It's not like he would run out in the middle of the night…" She ran pass Raph's room to Mikey's on the far right.

Not as soft or slowly as she did the others, she turned the door knob and opened the door inwards. Nothing.

Taking a step back, terrified that the turtles and Casey were caught and possibly killed by the Dragon's, her body shook even harder. "No, this can't be happening…" She ran to Raph's room and practically threw herself into his empty room.

"No!" She fell to her knees and burst into tears. "They are gone." She crouched into a ball cursing herself for giving the god above the opportunity to take them away from her. She was all alone now. Her friends, her best friends, were either dead or being tortured.

"Leo you bastard! You get home yet!"

May gasped picking her head up at the sound of Raphael's voice below. "Raph?" She called out running out from his room to the stairs.

"Um, what are you doing-?" Raph was about to yell at her but then saw the tears running down her face. She ran to him and practically threw herself on top of him. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" She let go of him and then smacked the top of his head. Casey and Mikey laughed from behind.

"What's wrong May?" Donny yawned and then grunted as she tackled him next.

"What's wrong? The fact that you all are out fighting the Dragon's then I wake up and none of you are in your rooms and no one called and-" She pushed him backwards and then covered her hand over her eyes as she cried once again. "I thought you all were dead…" She muttered softly trying to hide her sobs.

Mikey hugged her from her side and patted her shoulder. "We aren't dead, May! Promise." He pulled her hand away from her face and beamed happily at her. She sniffed now feeling completely and utterly embarrassed at the four standing in front of her. "Why isn't Leo…With…-"

Raph crossed his arms, "Mista Attitude ran off after we were done. We didn't finish our job and he got pissed and stormed off."

May nodded her head understanding his statement, "Doesn't- surprise me…" She gasped trying to catch up to her breath. With her tail between her legs, so to speak, she walked pass the others back to the kitchen retrieving her bag. "Bye guys." She waved still saddened from earlier and walked into the underground sewers of New York.

"May! May! May, wait up!" She heard Raph's voice echoing from behind her. She turned around wiping her eyes again. "What Raph?" She crossed her arms putting all of her weight into her right leg.

He walked in front of her and glared down at the girl. Leo and Raph were the tallest of the brother's. Even though they weren't as tall as Casey so to say, they were bigger than May and towered over her by at least three inches.

"Why would you think we would be killed, huh?" He placed a three fingered hand on her shoulder trying to understand her reasoning. She frowned and pushed his hand off of her continuing to walk on her path. "Nothing."

Raph shook his head and then reached for her wrist pulling her back to face him. "No, tell me!" He snapped.

May widened her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, anything to the turtle. But nothing came through. "I…" was the only thing she could say before she lowered her head trying to release her wrist from his grasp.

"You don't have to worry about us okay?" He leaned in closer whispering in his dark low voice.

May looked up frowning. "Don't have to worry about you? Raph. You're a mutant turtle! Of course I have to worry about you! Any freaky scientist or crazed person for that matter would do anything to get a hold on you guys!" She pulled her wrist away harder causing bruising as he finally released it.

"Not only are they after you all, but the Foot are too and the Purple Dragons! Anything that knows how to fight will come after you for the chance to finally rid of you guys!" she yelled as more tears formed in her eyes. "And to make matters even worse, Leonardo is being completely irrational and I just can't deal with his little tantrums anymore!" She growled and pushed him back and quickly started to storm off.

Raph growled back and ran behind her picking her up by waist and then throwing her over his shoulder. She punched his shell and kicked his front. "Raphael, you let me down, now!" She screamed but he paid her no attention. Instead he kept walking down the path that led to her school.

After a minute or so, May gave up and relaxed as he continued to carry her. "I'm sorry." She whispered not even knowing if her could hear her. "I don't want what happened to Kala to happen to you all."

Raph stopped and then pulled her off of his shoulder down in front of him once again. "I know. But May, you can't think like that. We are a lot stronger than ya think." He titled his head at her and pressed on forwards.

"What happened?" She asked walking along side of him now.

"Dragon's got a new Headquarters. Probably thanks to Kala's death. They are more high tech now, with all of this new technology that Don knows more about than he should. We tried to stop them, and failed. Leo got pissed at us and stormed off. I don't know where he could be since it's practically daylight now." He kept his head forwards as he talked.

May looked up into his face listening to the story and then sighed closing her eyes for a moment and then looked straight ahead.

"I see." She simply replied and the two remained in silence until they got to the man-hole cover that led her to the alley right behind her school. "Thanks for calming me down." She adjusted her bag now realizing his whole tactics. She felt calm, almost as if she had just meditated, since she had gotten the anger off of her chest by yelling at him.

"I figured." He grunted crossing his arms. "You know you're just as stubborn and me and Leo are." He looked down at her and she smiled. "Yea. I know." Suddenly, something pressed against her face pushing her back into the metal stairs that led to the surface. Her eyes were closed due to the intensity of the impact but what it felt like was what she prayed not to happen, ever. As the pressure on her face lessened, she opened her eyes at Raph staring at her with a concentrated look in his eyes.

May opened her mouth not knowing what to say or do. She continued to hold onto the strap of her bag with one hand and hold onto the ladder behind her with another. "Raph…" She closed her eyes and then opened them now knowing what to respond back. "Raph?" She looked around and he had disappeared. Her shoulders slumped forwards and she cursed herself for panicking in the heated moment. May sighed and climbed up the ladder.

* * *

Raph hadn't known what exactly had come over his body. In that moment, she looked perfect, like something from out of his dreams. He let his emotions take the steering wheel of his body and without another thought he had kissed his brother's girl. He slumped down holding his head in his hands while watching the sewer rain water drain right beside him.

All he wanted to do was release all of her anger out on him rather than at school, where she could get in trouble. His plan succeeded, but he just wanted her to know that he would always be there for her. Even when Leo couldn't be. Why he let himself kiss her, he'd never understand. Maybe it was the fact that after every walk they shared, she would leave him with a kiss on the cheek as a reward for getting up and traveling with her so early in the morning.

Was he just expecting her kiss as always? No. This was different; she would be the one to kiss him, always. This time, he had kissed her. He had let his walls down and charged for the prize a little prematurely. Brushing off the thoughts of fear and terror swarming around in his head, he stood up and punched the brick wall. "Damn." He muttered now looking at his bruised and bloody knuckles.

No matter how many times he told himself to stop thinking about her, the thoughts would only seem to be stronger. He loved the feeling of her holding onto his neck. Her natural body warmth was so inviting and calming. He remembered the feelings when she clung to his body so she wouldn't have drowned in the Hudson. He thought of the look in her eyes while she fought, she was one hell of a fighter even if she knew she was in over her head, she would still try to find a solution to the problem.

The night he was on a training run by himself trying to find Master Splinter, he ended up following her on a date that she almost ended up being raped by some asshole. Ever since that night after he saved her, he knew he- not necessarily loved her, but he felt something for her. He felt attracted to her. That attraction grew the more she stayed at the lair. The more she talked to him. The more she learned ninjistu and practiced fighting.

He thought about her visiting her parent's graves, he wanted to protect her, hold her in his arms and tell her he would go away to make her parents come back alive. He would do it in a heartbeat too, because he just wanted her to be happy.

He thought about that opera guy and how amazing she looked in the gypsy style outfit. At the time, he had been completely livid that he put her in such a revealing costume, but she was beautiful. Even as she fought against him lifelessly. When her soul was taken away, he thought he'd never know happiness again. She was his world, she filled him with the strength to fight and push through the pain he often felt some days.

The way she laughed, her dimples when she smiled, the cuteness she gave off whenever she would get upset over little things that annoyed her. It was only when she started crying did Raph become scared of her next move. She was almost unpredictable at that point.

If only he had been the one to tell her he loved her first.

Yes, he finally admitted it to himself. He loved the girl. But there was one thing holding him back completely. No matter what the circumstances were, he couldn't take his own brother's girlfriend. Yes, Leo was being a complete asshole recently, but before their fight with the Shredder, Leo and May were always with one another. He could tell his brother was happy and so was she.

Before the fight, he had been so caught up in their constant flirting that he had taken his anger out on both of the two. Not realizing at that time, he would be the one to watch Leo and May actually become a couple.

As Raph entered the lair, he noticed Casey walking over to him. "Hey man, Ima go. Catch ya later!" The two patted back and shell and then parted without another word.

"Leo came back while you were gone." Don simply replied as he walked over to his punching bag. "What did May say?"

Raph hit the bag as hard as he could until it popped off of its stand and crumbled to the side of him. "Nothin'"

* * *

May walked out onto the dojo floor wearing her black mid-calf length leggings and her usual black tank top complete with her hands wrapped and her feet bare. She sat down in front of Splinter and on the right side of Leo, mentally preparing herself for training while the rest of the turtle brothers joined the group.

"Today my students, we are going to conduct a little experiment as Donatello would call it. Or a challenge as Raphael would say." Splinter smiled standing up. "Please, place your weapons in front of you."

Everyone nodded and did as their Master commanded. "Good. Now, pass your weapon to the right. Raphael since you are on the far end, hand Miss Gibson your sais." Raph stood and placed his prized weapons in front of the girl and silently walked back to his spot. "In order for us to prepare for the unexpected and also so that you all can be well rounded ninja, we are going to train this afternoon using everyone's weapon but your own." The rat smiled mischievously.

May could handle Raph's sais and Don's Bo, but one: Mikey's numchucks were downright impossible and Leo's swords were a lot heavier than they appeared. She thanked that she had Raph's weapon of choice to start off with but then grew nervous that if they traded once again she would be handed Mikey's weapon. She sighed picking up the deadly weapons and stood to her bare feet following the others.

"Miss Gibson, I understand that you have not had this lesson before and my sons have…" Splinter started. _'Great now I'm really in over my shell- uh, head…' _"But you will do fine. I foresee it."

May shook her head defeatedly, "Whatever you say, Sensei." She sighed puffing her cheeks and took a glance at Leo handling her weapon. Even though May had only possessed her Kusari for only a while, she had grown so attached to it. It protected her through so much so far and she had grown accustom to the way it felt in her hands. She looked down at the shiny sharp sais in her hands. They were a little heavier than she expected to be, but she figured that much already.

"You will fight the person that has your weapon with the other weapon now in your possession." Splinter stated the rules of their now full on fight.

May looked up at Leo and then back at Raph, "Okay, I bite, I'm confused." She held a sai in each hand as she spoke. "So if I fight Leo because he has mine, than Raph fights me because I have his." She stated pointing to each one. "Then Mikey fights Raph because he has his and Don fights Mikey…and then Leo fights Don, and I fight…Leo?" She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Then this just becomes a circle of one fighting the other?... what?"

Splinter chuckled, "You will be fine. Begin!"

May shook her head trying to adjust and get a feeling for the red handle weapons but before she even had time to think about her first attack on Leo, a small chain wrapped around her wrist and pulled her backwards losing her balance.

"Come on blondie, you can do better than that." Raph smirked and then chucked her softly in the back.

May growled and looked over at the turtle. Her fight wasn't with him, she was supposed to fight Leo- right? She shook her head and ran over to the turtle fighting with Don. Groaning because she didn't know what to do without stabbing Leo, she held the sharp needle of it and hit Leo's arm with the handle.

"Miss Gibson, that is not correct on how to use Raphael's sai." Splinter called out.

May groaned again, "Well I only see Raph stabbing people with it. And as much as I'd love to stab some sense into Mr. Sour Puss over here, I'm not gonna do that!" She crossed her arms and then quickly pulled them back out using one of the sais to block an incoming chuck.

"Ha, girl to my own true heart." Raph muttered and then whapped her other arm with another chuck. She rolled down to the floor and quickly ran to Leo attempting to use the sai to knock her precious Kusari out of his three fingered hand.

He spotted her coming after him and quickly threw the chain at her wrapping it around her wrist. May smiled evilly, "Worst possible thing you coulda done." She pulled the middle of the chain hard pulling him towards her, quickly she kneed Leo in his gut and then raised her leg even higher and kicked him across the face knocking him to the side.

May whipped the rest of her body in a circle trying to maintain her balance as she smirked at the turtle lying on the ground. She did it! For once she actually blocked and disarmed Leo by surprise. Her victory was short-lived though as she felt wood hit her back pushing her forwards. "Raph." She muttered and blocked another attack from him with the use of his technique of holding the sai with separated fingers.

She could see Mikey coming up from behind him winking at her and she smiled back. He raised Don's bo staff in the air and hit Raph in his shell causing him to fall forwards. May ran over to her loveable turtle friend giving him a big high five- three. "Hey look out!" Mikey called but a force wrapped around her waist pulled her to the ground along side of Raph. She looked up and screamed as Leo raised the Scythe blade in the air ready to crash it down in front of her.

"Leonardo! Enough." Master Splinter stopped everyone in their tracks. "The point of this exercise was to only attack the holder of your weapon. You must push aside your anger to fight the person fighting you." He nodded closing his eyes and knocking his walking stick on the ground. "Trade once again my students."

They continued their training for the rest of the time and like May had thought, she was horrible at Mikey's and could barely lift Leo's swords. Just about the only one she had been good at was Raph's. Don's bo staff was almost as heavy as Leo's but she at least didn't have to worry about trying to cut herself open with his.

"We are finished for the evening. You all have done well, especially you, May." Splinter bowed to her and by a surprise called her by her first name. "I understand that you have only used your Kusari-gama and to be able to adapt to other weapons is very useful. With time you will grow and blossom into a deadly weapon." He smiled.

May grinned back, bowing eagerly and then running and hugging the soft furry rat, "Thank you so much Splinter! That really means a lot to me!" He patted her back and chuckled at the giddiness of the girl since he had never really been around such happiness and affection with his sons. "You are welcome my child. Now you all are dismissed."

"Splinter, I was going to make some tea. Would you or anyone else like some?" May looked back at the turtles. Mikey raised his hand, along with a head nod from Raph, Don and Leo. She winked and then walked over to the kitchen humming to herself happily. _'I'm a nnnniiiijaaaaa a badass nnnniiiiijaaaaa! Oh yea uhhuh, I'm a nnnnnniiiiiiiijjaaaa!' _

* * *

**The song May sings is Hurt by Jonny Cash. If you listen to it, it really fits into all the emotions May would be feeling at this point in her life. She is hurt mentally, physically and she is realizing that people don't stay around forever. A bit depressing, I know but I felt a connection when I listened to the song. Working on the next chapter so hopefully it'll be out soon! Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**So funny story. I was on youTube and looking up tmnt videos and then I someohow came across the Next Mutation live action TMNT videos from the 90's. God they were awful, but I am addicted! They only did one season of the show but I think it was enough. If any of you have wondered where the female turtle, Venus, came from, it was from this show. No I'm not going to put May through the show, but I've just been watching it like crazy. ha.**

**So life's been kinda crazy but I fianlly got this one done. I'm not estacic about it, but I want to do things in order. If you have been wondering why kunk isn't around, it because it hasn't been Xmas yet! Dur! So this is our Halloween episode! Next will be Thanksgiving and then Xmas and then we will be right back on track with the rest of season 4!**

**Okay enough rant! On with the story!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

As May enjoyed the cool breeze blowing her stray blonde hairs in front of her eyes, she realized that the weather was starting to cool and soon it would start to really get cold. She and her two female friends ate their lunches outside, separating themselves away from their other class mates.

May continued to think about the thoughts of the freezing weather in New York. Since she did not arrive last year until about March, the weather had warmed slightly so she did not have to face the cold city. It did get very chilly in San Francisco, but not as chilly as her Aunt described to her when she was younger.

She was starting to worry about the cold and then began to think about the turtles. How did they manage to stay warm? She remembered when they escaped April's burning house they visited Casey's grandmother's house and the turtles seemed to freeze. She could imagine the sewers got even colder since they were underground. _'Yuck…I hate cold weather….' _

"So what are you going to wear to the party?" Lilly nudged May out of her thoughts. "Wha? What party?" She rubbed her face and then shook her head trying to understand what her friend was asking.

Lilly frowned, "The costume party, May! Every year Dani McDon has a party and everyone, and I mean EVERYONE goes! You have to go too!"

Anna smiled, "And you should bring Lee too!"

May gasped realizing that it was only one week until Halloween and then smiled, "Yea I should bring him, huh?" She chuckled now realizing that a costume party would be the perfect place for Leo to go without truly revealing his identity. "But, what should I wear?" She giggled and chatted with her friends as they finished their lunches.

* * *

May came home from school one afternoon feeling a bit distressed. She had her shirt un-tucked on one side and papers scattered in her hands and arms as she ran to her usual spot whenever she came back from NYC High, the kitchen table.

"Woah, had a bad day or something?" Mikey laughed making his way over to the girl.

She shook her head and then scattered the papers across the table finding the one she needed to show the others. "No, look at this!" she whined.

"Wha? It's just a flyer for a costume party?" he scratched his head not making sense of the girl.

"Not just any costume party! It's Dani McDon's costume party that she apparently throws every year!" she threw the paper in the air and screamed as if she were aggravated. Mikey picked the flyer from the floor and examined the orange flyer.

"Still not seeing the point!"

"This girl totally hates me! And Anna and Lilly want me to go to this party and I have nothing to wear!" she groaned not understanding why Mikey couldn't understand her reasoning. "And it's tomorrow! Where the hell am I gonna find an amazing costume for her party?" she placed her hands on her hips and then un-tucked the rest of her shirt from the uniform skirt.

"Well, you could always wear your ninja outfit!" Donny smiled interrupting his orange brother's conversation with the blonde female ninja.

"No no no! I wear that all the time, plus I don't want to get it ruined for some reason!" she waved her hand in the air and then placed it on her chin. "I have to wear something good! Something that will make her jealous, or at least throw all the attention on me!" she curled her hands pretending to imitate Evil Canevil or something.

"Oh so you mean like something sexy and flashy huh!" Mikey placed his arm around her shoulder realizing what she really wanted, typical girl.

"Yea, but not trying too hard, but not too little, a little flash, not a lot of sparkle, but ya know, just enough to make them go, 'Wow, May Gibson is better prettier and cooler than me!' Yup that's what I need!" she smiled and then flipped backwards towards Don's lair not even hesitant towards letting her underwear show as the wind blew up her skirt during her move.

"Donatello! I need to do some research!" she pointed in the air and then closed the door to his lab. He sighed and then walked towards his play area. Knowing it would be impossible for her to answer and let him in through the door, he hoped through the open roof and picked her up by the collar, "I'm working in here!" he raised her to his eye level as she giggled holding his laptop. She stuck her tongue out and wiggled herself out of his grasp and out into the lair.

She ran to the dojo and sat on a meditation pillow and opened the personal computer and started to type quickly. She sat there for a while without saying a word to the other or herself, all of her thoughts were in her head. Without another warning, she placed the laptop on the floor and ran into her room shutting the door so that the turtles wouldn't disturb her.

She dug through her closet trying to piece-meal a perfect costume. "Ah ha! This will work! Now I just gotta find a few more pieces. Maybe April has something-" She thought about getting used clothes from her Aunt's store and then made a scrunched face. "Um, nevermind. I might end up wearing something that someone died in…like what Casey gave me…oaf…" She talked to herself while throwing on some jeans, a grey fitted V-neck shirt and a warm fuzzy black jacket.

As she reentered the lair, she glanced around searching for her back and quickly retrieved it whipping out her cell phone, "Anna? We are going shopping. Yup, meet me on 5th Avenue and we will just walk up and down Times or something. Yea I'm buying a costume, I don't have anything else! Okay see you in a bit!" She hung up and turned around jumping back at the turtle in front of her.

"I hate it when you do that!" She held her chest placing her hand over her heart feeling it pump rapidly underneath her flesh and bones. "What now, fearless leader!" She pouted.

"We have training this afternoon."

May smiled, "Come on Leo, it's just one day. I promise I won't be too long!" She smiled walking away from the situation. "You know! I'll just call you guys when I'm done!"

Leo held his head in his three-fingered hand, "May you are slacking! You are not taking any of this seriously!" He yelled looking up as she walked over to the elevator leading to the surface.

She continued to ignore him, "No I'm not. It's just one day, no biggie! See ya!" She smiled and waved as the doors closed.

Mikey placed his hand on his oldest brother's shoulder, "Don't worry 'bout it Leo! A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, and from what I see in movies, girl's love to go shopping."

Leo glared at his younger brother and Mikey hesitantly backed his hand away, "But… yea, ya know, she should really be practicing…"

* * *

"Yay! Crisis averted!" May cheered with shopping bags wrapped around her arms entering the lair about three hours after she had left.

"What did you get?" Donny smiled from his lab and May noticed Mikey and Raph pausing their video game in the TV area looking over the couch towards her.

"Oh just the most perfect Gypsy costume ever!" May smiled and hopped over the couch that at one point in time had been her bed. "Whacha think?" She smiled big and then laid her attire out on the floor.

She had bought a cute red-orange flowy skirt and a baggy white shirt that she was going to pull the sleeves down so they rested on her arms instead of her shoulders. She had already had a brown vest and a pink scarf that she was going to tie around her waist plus all types of different jewelry since Gypsy's wore a lot of it.

"Wow, I like it." Raph smiled and she smirked back, "Why thank you! Too bad I don't have a…Tambourine!" She looked over at Donny hinting in her voice that he should make her one.

Don noticed her hint and sighed, "I'll work on it right now. Shouldn't be too hard."

"You're the best!" May giggled and carefully folded up and place her clothes in one of her shopping bags and folded the other bags. "See much better than using my ninja suit!" She smiled at the two turtles and then noticed Leo walking over to the group.

"Hello there big blue!" May hesitantly smiled hoping Leo wasn't too mad that she had missed training.

"May you know you're in trouble, right?" He simply crossed his arms.

"Yea, I know. I figured… '20 flips!' I know, I know." She imitated Splinter's voice as the ninja's usual punishment they were given.

"More than that." Leo huffed, "You've been slacking too much lately. You too, Raphael!"

May and Raph looked at each other for a moment and then growled at Leo. "What the hell?" They simultaneously yelled. May stood up and jumped on the couch to tower over the turtle.

"I know I missed training today Leo, but I've done well on the past couple of days! Master Splinter said so!" She crossed her arms.

Raph jumped over the couch and poked his brother's plastron. "And what the shell if your problem with me, huh? This attitude of yours is really startin' to piss me off!"

"Raph you're just as bad as she is. You don't put forth the effort during practice." Leo simply responded. The red bandana turtle growled and grabbed his shoulder about to pull his older brother to the ground when a small warm hand on his own shoulder stopped his tactics.

"Leo why are you being such a jerk! Leave us alone for a day! We are just teenagers, damnit!" she groaned and then walked pass the two. "I'm going to bed. Good night!" she pouted and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Enter my child." Splinter called from inside of his room as May tapped on his Japanese style door. She had waited to talk to the rat master once the boys had all headed to bed. She slid the door open and then walked inside bowing at her master. "Master Splinter…I."

"You are upset."

"Yes…"

"It is my son, Leonardo." He had his eyes closed in a meditative position.

"Yes, Sensei. Master Splinter, if it alright with you, I wanted to try to…get his mind off of things. There is a costume party tomorrow night and I think Leo should go with me. Not the others, just me and Leo. I feel like if he is around people that are happy and enjoying life- not worrying about the future, then maybe it will rub off on him. And it is a costume party so…ya know. He wouldn't be questioned on his appearance." She sighed nervous at Splinter's response.

Splinter remained quiet for a while and then smiled, "Yes, perhaps Leonardo could ease his mind around humans that are as you say, 'not worried about the future.'"

May smiled and then stood, "Thank you so much Splinter. I'll try my best; I don't want him to be angry anymore and maybe if he just gets out of things in the lair it will ease his mind better?"

The old rat stood and hobbled over to the girl, "Yes, I agree as well."

* * *

How May convinced Leo to agree to this costume party, she'd never know. But with Master Splinter's blessing and with a highly-skilled use of puppy dog eyes, May got Leo to take off his swords, ninja gear, and headband to go with her to the costume party.

She saw how upset the others were that they weren't going to the party and she honestly felt bad. But it would just be really strange to have four guys in real-life turtle costumes at a high-school party. May saw the heartbreaking look in Raph's eyes and she could help but feel terrible about telling him only Leo could go. Ever since he had kissed her that morning in the sewer he had become distant; even more distant than he was before. She walked to school by herself in the mornings and he hardly talked or made conversation with her.

Pushing Raph aside from her thoughts, she held onto Leo's forearm as the two walked through the hallway of Dani McDon's house. "Oh my god! May you look amazing!" Lilly ran over to the girl and turtle pushing people aside through the hallway. "And um…who exactly is this?" She pushed the blonde out of Leo's personal space and smiley devilishly.

May laughed and looked over at Anna. Lilly had dressed up like a lady bug and Anna was dressed like a purple and black sexy witch. "Hey girl!" Anna hugged her friend.

"So what's your name? And hey your costume is amazing! I love turtles!" Lilly rested her elbow on Leo's shoulder already feeling comfortable around May's boyfriend whom was beginning to blush slightly, "Um. My name is Leo and thanks?"

"Leo? May you told us his name was Lee?" Anna placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, you know I just didn't know…well…I really don't know." She tried to make up a lie for the false name but gave up.

Lilly sighed and rested her head on Leo's shoulder. "Oh it's okay. I like Leo better." She giggled.

May cleared her throat getting slightly jealous at the touchiness of her friend. "So are we drinking tonight?" She smiled and Leo gave her a stern look.

"Um, of course! I'll go grab you guys a beer! Be right back!" Lilly waved and ran out of the hallway.

"So Leo. How come you don't go to school with us?" Anna smiled kindly trying to make small talk.

"Well, my brother's and I are homeschooled."

"Oh goodness, don't mention the fact that you have other brother's or else Lilly will go crazy and probably stalk you guys." Anna laughed.

"Yeaaaaa. Let's not mention that to her." May nodded and then walked to Leo's side. Lilly came back into the room with two beer bottles."Here!" She handed the two the drinks.

"Um, May can I have a word-" Leo started but Lilly stepped in his face. "I just went through the trouble of getting that for you and making sure it is cold! Drink it!" She could tell that he was nervous holding the alcoholic beverage in his hands.

"Oh okay. I guess." Lilly words made the turtle think twice about yelling about underage drinking. "Hey May, you need to see Dani and tell her thanks and she'll want to see your awesome costume so go and we will take Leo to meet everyone from school!" Anna smiled and walked off in a direction that Lilly had been dragging Leo by his arm.

"Oh okay bye!" May giggled watching Leo's worried face look at her while her friends dragged him into another room. She took a sip of her beer and then pressed forwards to find the host of the party.

"Oh there you are. And wow. You look as horrible as ever!" Dani's voice confirmed May's previous thoughts. She turned around and smiled. "And you look great Dani!" She was wearing a very strange pink princess costume that showed a little too much skin for May. "Great party. Thanks for the invite." She smiled.

"You weren't invited. Lilly just dragged you along and then told me about it at the last minute. But whatever." Dani shoulder-checked May as she walked pass her.

"Well whatever." May sighed and chugged the rest of her beer. If she wasn't invited in the first place and now she was here and unwelcomed, by golly, she would drink all the beer's if she humanly possibly could. Angered, she stormed off and found the chest with the rest of the beer and grabbed two.

"I'll show her." She laughed under her breath placing the cans in her small brown Gypsy-style bag and walked off hoping no one caught her in the act. _'Ninja training…and go!'_ She thought to herself and attempted to find Leo and the others.

She found them all talking to a couple of school friends and smiled at the happiness on Leo's face. Yes, she was a bit jealous that she wasn't having a good time with the group but the smile and the look of the good old days on Leo's face made her anger drain away.

Walking over to the others she pulled Leo to the side, "Having fun?" she giggled and kissed his beak. He nodded and pulled her into a deeper kiss.

"Woah. Too much PDA, kids!" Lilly separated the two. "Come on, let's go dancing. There's a sick DJ here!" Lilly waved the four forwards and they made their way to a costume masquerade dance floor. Everyone was fist-pumping, grinding, or just jumping up and down, having a blast dancing to the music.

"Time to show me whatcha got Fearless Leader!" May had to yell to Leo even though he was right in front of her. He smiled making May smile back at her mutant boyfriend. She began to lose track of time as the music swayed her and the booze she consumed made her feel almost numb.

She leaned into Leo's face and yelled in his ear, "I'm going to go to the bathroom. Stay here and dance with Lilly or Anna!" She pulled away and he nodded. Then May laughed and leaned back into him yelling, "But Lilly will probably push her way into dancing with you."

She saw Leo smiled widely and then carefully maneuvered herself out of the crowded dance floor. She found the bathroom with ease and relieved herself quickly so she could return to the fun. She allowed the girl dressed like a lamb to take the bathroom door as she felt the urge to retrieve another beer.

_'After all, I'm not welcomed, so why not take all of the opportunities I can get!' _May smiled finding the kitchen and snatching the last two cans; one in her hand and the other secured safely into her purse. She laughed evilly under her breath and then walked back to the dance floor.

May felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around and frowned. "Ugh, what do you want Chad?" She opened one of her beers and sipped it quickly wanting to drown out his words with the bubbles from the fermented drink.

"So that is Leo? He is your boyfriend?" He snapped and walked forward making her walk back into a wall.

"Yes. What of it!" She took another big sip and frowned even bigger.

"Look at that guy. He's nothing but a meat head. May, you are a special girl. You need a guy who's going to provide for you."

"Oh yea." May laughed and poked her student tutor in the chest, "And I'm guessing you are the one who is going to provide for me then, huh?" She was starting to get pissed.

"Yes. Look at him May. He is the kind of guy always looking for the most beautiful girl _in the room_. And May, you are the most beautiful girl _in the world_. Do not go for the guy that is just looking for the bigger better deal, my darling." Chad placed one of his hands on her hips and the other on her cheek. "Please. He doesn't love you."

"Oh really? And you do?" She smacked his hand away and tried to push him off of her but he had apparently been working out or the beer was starting to affect her strength. "Let go of me!" she yelled but he continued to hold onto her.

"No. You and I deserve to be together. Not that iron pumping muscle-head. Once you all are older what do you think he can do for you? I can provide everything you need." He started to whisper sternly. "He is nothing but a freak, May."

She tried to free herself once again but then felt the force of Chad holding her down lessen. "Get away from her, now." Leo's voice made the girl gasp. "Leo!" she pushed Chad to the side and held his arm tightly. "Don't let me catch you touching her again. Got that?" Leo growled in his dark voice. Even though his voice scared May, this time she was appreciating the fear of it.

"Come on, let's just go…" May continued to hold onto Leo's arm and pulled him away from the party.

"May, why are you-" Lilly ran behind the two but the blonde and the turtle continued on. "Sorry, but Chad completely ruined the night. See you on Monday." May looked back for a brief moment and then walked out the door.

The two walked the streets in silence as the blonde lead in front fuming as her head rampaged with what seemed like a million and ten thoughts. Could Chad have been right? After all, if May lived with Leo and his brothers for the rest of her life, she would never have a real family. She couldn't have a turtle baby, right? And besides that, the brother's would never be allowed to go on the surface during the daytime. They couldn't have a job, she would have to provide for them, and even though most women in this modern society provide for themselves just fine, May wasn't sure if she would be able to provide for all four turtles and an old rat.

Then she thought about Chad calling Leo a meat-head. If anything, she would have called Raph the meat head but to Chad, Leo probably looked really buff and very hunky. Leo had told May many times that he could have never been so lucky to have a girl like her at his side so why would Chad say that she was to Leo, 'the most beautiful girl in the room.'

"I'm so sorry." May finally sighed at the fact she starting to question Leo's words.

"For what?" Leo pulled his mask from the back of his shell and placed it around his head.

"For that. I don't know why Chad would act that way…" She then stopped in her tracks. "But wait…Leo…He told me and I quote, 'He's nothing but a freak.' Do you think he knows what you are?" She looked up at him with worry written all over her face.

Leo sighed and placed his green arm around her shoulder and rubbed her outside arm. "I don't know. But if he does, we can handle someone weak like him." His voice dark and empty as it was before when he had pulled Chad off of the girl. The two walked down an alley and crouched down next to a man-hole. Leo lifted the lid off and held his hand downwards motioning for her to go down first.

* * *

As the two entered the lair at a late 3 in the morning, Leo kissed the girl good night and then whispered that he would be meditating in his room for the rest of the evening to try to understand what Chad had meant at the party. May nodded and then walked over to her room as the turtle disappeared in his own quarters.

May sighed turning the knob of her door and then thought about the beer weighing her purse down in it. She smiled and then released her grip on the knob and walked up the ladder towards the turtle's rooms.

Quietly, she tip-toed pass Leo and Don's rooms and stopped in front of Raphael's. She held her breath and slowly twisted the knob and opened the door and entered in what seemed like a dragon's cave from the monstrous snores.

She closed the door behind her and tip-toed once again to Raph's bedside. She couldn't help but smile as the hot-headed turtle rested on his plastron on the bed and his legs dangled off of the edge.

_'Wow, Raph would not be fun to have a sleep over with…' _She smiled and placed the chilled beer on his nightstand and then looked around for a piece of paper in his messy room.

It was filled with nothing but weights, punching bags and wrestler posters on the walls. She found his desk mangled and broken in the corner of the room and almost cheered when she finally found a scrap of paper and a broken in half pencil.

Quickly, she jotted down her message to the turtle and then placed the can on top of the paper hold it down. May smiled as Raph grunted slightly and then whispered, "Good night Raphie."

* * *

Raphael woke up the next morning feeling like a ton of bricks had hit him in the middle of the night. He groaned and then sat up on his bed and readjusted his blankets to their normal positions. He yawned and then looked over to his side. "What da?"

An object was placed on the edge of his nightstand causing him to do a double-take at the shiny object. He looked closer and realized it was a can of beer. "Hot dog!" Raph cheered. The last time he had a drink was with Casey at the farm. Leo the great didn't like that he was the one out of his brother's that would drink openly but that gave Raph more of a reason to do it. Just to piss his older brother off.

He pushed the tab inwards smiling at the sound of the click and the light spray of the booze on his finger. Lifting the can up he noticed a piece of paper stuck to the bottom of the rim. He ripped it off and chugged the can clean. "Breakfast of champions." He laughed and turned his attention to the scrap piece of paper.

**Brought you back a gift!  
Compliments of the evil Dani McDon.  
Enjoy!  
Love, May.**

Raphael smile grew on his face. She was a girl to his own true heart. He wished he could have gone with her to the party but as much as it pained him to say it, his brother needed to get out of the lair and just have fun. Hopefully, this party May had taken him to had done the trick.

He threw the evidence in the overflowing trashcan and then walked out into the lair yawning.

"Finally! Come on Raph. We are starting training now!" His older brother's voice rang through his head.

"Yea so much for that…" he muttered under his breath and hopped down to the dojo to begin his lessons. It was a good thing he that beer had put him in a good mood because this early in the morning, Raph would have seriously caved Leo's head inwards.

* * *

"Alright you guys, five pumpkins!" April handed the turtles and May each a bright orange pumpkin for them to carve. "I'm going to change and I'll be out probably around the time Casey's supposed to get here!"

May nodded, "You're going to wear the cat costume right Aunt April?" She placed on hand on her hip and the other holding her big vegetable. "Yea, if it still fits." April snorted and then closed her bedroom door.

May sat next to Mikey on the floor and the two began to dig out the seed and guts from the inside and place them in a big bucket April placed on the floor. "Too bad we couldn't have a slime fight with the guts of our pumpkins." May thought squishing the guts and seeds in her hands.

"Yea that would be fun!" Mikey laughed.

"April would kill us though." Don intervened.

"Yea…" May and Mikey put the thoughts away and then began to carve faces into their orange pumpkins. May picked up a small kitchen knife and began to carve two triangle eyes, a small circle nose, and a zigzag smile on her beloved pumpkin. She also carved a triangular bow right above the right eye of her face indicating she had a female pumpkin.

"Look ain't she pretty!" May held her creation for the boys to see.

"Ha it looks like you!" Mikey laughed and then cried out an 'ow' after his foot was stepped on.

"Nice bow." Donny smiled and held his up for them to see.

"Showoff…" Raph muttered and placed his sais back into his ninja belt. He had used them to carve his very mangled up pumpkin.

"Aw, I like yours, Raphie. Very creative!" May patted his shell and then walked towards the kitchen to find a lighter to place the candles April had given them to light up their creations.

"So what do you guys think?" April walked out of her room and May could hear Mikey and Raph whistle.

"Wow."

"Cool."

"Looking good!"

May smiled at her Aunt, "Told ya! Those boots look hot!" She ran over and hugged her red-haired relative. May continued to make use of her Gypsy outfit by wearing it this evening and added a few more details to her costume, including gold hoop earrings and borrowed high heel sandals from April.

Just then a strong knock came from the door, indicating Casey had arrived. April answered the door, "Hi Casey."

"Yo! I'm diggin' the Halloween duds, April!" He smiled eyeing May's Aunt.

April frowned at the lack of Casey's costume, "Casey, I thought we were both going to wear costumes to the party?"

"That _is _Casey's costume!" Mikey laughed and pointed.

"Every day is Halloween for Casey Jones!" Raph added making May laugh as well.

Casey smirked, "Very funny, coming from a couple of green guys who wear masks everyday of the year! Come on April let's go!"

May fell to the floor astounded that Casey had actually made a good joke. She clutched her stomach trying to compose herself but the giggles continued to escape from her mouth. She heard Raph growl and then felt her body being lifted up by the back of her brown vest.

"'Nough laughin' Gypsy lady."

May smiled and brushed her hair back into position. "Look a Leo-o-lantern!" Mikey pulled the conversation towards him and his pumpkin complete with one of Leo's old blue headbands.

"Hmp. You got his charmin' smile down right." Raph muttered looking over his shoulder at Leo putting his swords away from his practice Kata's.

"Leo, you didn't even make your jack-o-lantern…" May pointed to his untouched vegetable. Suddenly the alarm from April's shop went off below the five.

"Don, I thought you fixed the alarm in April's shop!" Leo looked down and crossed his arms.

Raph smiled, "Yea he fixed it too good. Now it goes off all the time!"

Don thought about what could have caused it to go off and then spoke, "April and Casey probably set it off by accident."

"Hey don't worry 'bout it!" May smiled walking pass Leo, "I'll go turn it off. But when I get back, I get first dibbs on bobbing for apples!" She pointed at Mikey. "Don't start without me!" She hummed down the staircase from April's living room to the shop and looked around.

Just then she saw a shadowy figure at the back of the shop. "What the-?" She looked to the side and saw a green-faced witch, a pumpkin head, and a wolf man all walking towards her from the shadows of the shop in the back.

The girl panicked for a moment and then growled, "Aren't you guys a little old for trick-or-treating?" She held fists in the air as the wolf costumed man pulled out a wooden bat into his hands. He sprung forwards at the girl, but she ducked, removed the bat from his hand and then kicked him into the wall behind her.

"Who's next?" She smiled taking a stance and twirled the bat in her hands. "Come on, you can't even defend against a little girl like me?" She taunted them and then threw the bat at the pumpkin head man. The witch costumed person ran towards her and she simply avoided the punches and then kicked him in the stomach pushing him back from her.

"Clumsy and untrained. Unlike me! I am a ninja!" She bowed and then posed victoriously. "Besides, what the hell could you want from this dusty old shop anyways!" She laughed crossing her arms pushing her breasts up slightly.

She heard a whooshing sound and then yelped as a heavy force from above pulled her to the floor of the shop. "May are you alright?" She could hear Leo's voice from the floor above but her vision was foggy since whatever object was on top of her had hit the back of her head.

She moaned and attempted to push herself off of the ground to try to stop the crooks from stealing anything and then noticed the heavy metal bike that was crushing her.

"May!" Leo's voice was now next to her and Mikey had sat her up after Leo had thrown the bike off of the girl. "You okay?" Raph was crouched down by her side.

"I'm fine! They're getting away!" She stood up to try to run after the crooks but Mikey held her right arm back.

Leo walked pass the girl towards the back where May had kicked the guy dressed in a wolf costume, "Not all of them got away!" He held the man up by his collar and then growled at him. "What are you after?" He demanded.

"Nothing! Freak!" The man spat out.

Leo pushed him into the wall and then unsheathed his swords. He raised them up and then sliced the man's face.

"Leo! No!" May pushed Mikey off of her arm terrified that Leo had killed the man. She held his right arm back but she had been too late. She gasped as the man's wolf mask ripped apart in the areas that Leo had sliced proving that the man was not harmed.

He pushed May to the side and then held the man up by the collar once again. "I'll ask you again. What are you after?"

The man looked at the blonde and then stuttered facing Leo. "S-six-six armed s-sta-statue. We're supposed to grab it for dis guy at da Blue-Star hotel. Dat's all I know! I swear!"

May looked back at the three turtle brother's and then at the leader. "Let's move!" Leo commanded and then proceeded to hit a pressure point on the man's body causing him to pass out. "It looks like we have some of April's property to collect!"

* * *

**I would have finished the rest of this story out, but I would have been super long! Anyways review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Well shoot. When I said I wasn't too thrilled about the last chapter, I didn't expect no one to review! Dang. lol Thank you so much pokemonjkl for being the only reviewer! Your awesome!**

**Okay so I hope this one makes up for the last one! I think you'll be shocked! ;)**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

May and the turtles walked down the streets passing by kids in all kinds of different costumes. Mikey insisted they stop for Carmel apples when they passed by a bakery giving out free treats due to the holiday.

"It just doesn't make sense, why would someone steal a statue from April's shop and nothing else?" Donny wondered.

"What doesn't make sense is why we stopped for carmel apples!" Leo growled back.

May, Mikey and Raph looked at each other with their apples in hand. "Well, that one's easy Leo, its cause it's Halloween!" Raph smiled.

"Yea! Do you think we have some time for trick-or-treating?" Mikey asked.

Leo shook his head and sighed, "No! Try to focus. We can't just let a bunch of thugs break into April's and steal! We have to get that statue back!"

Two small boys walked in front of the group, "Yo! Cool costumes!" they thumbs up the boys and May.

Mikey laughed, "Thanks! You too!"

Eventually the gang finished the rest of the apples and then found the room that the thugs were supposed to be in at the hotel. Donny knocked on the door lightly and the other's took a fighting stance. The door opened slowly and then an old woman popped her head out. "Oh how cute! Say trick-or-treat!" She laughed and brought out a bowl of candy.

May and the other's, except Leo, smiled and repeated the candy receiving phrase and held their hands out. "Thank you!" They all smiled and the lady closed the door.

"Nice one Donny." May opened one of her wrappers and shoved the candy bar in her mouth.

"Hey remember when Master Splinter would take us trick-or-treatin'?" Raph smiled eating his piece of candy.

Donny nodded, "Of course, it was the best day of the year! We'd get enough candy to last for months!"

May smiled at the reminiscent of the turtle's childhood. She thought about when she had gone back in time and met the turtles when they were young. They were adorable and cute and the fact that they would only be allowed to go to the surface on Halloween saddened her.

"Yea well except for Mikey!" Raph placed a green hand on May's shoulder telling her the story, "He'd eat all of his the next day and den get sick!" Raph opened his mouth and then pretended to throw up as an imitation of Mikey. May laughed at the thought, "Totally believable!" She and he laughed.

"Guys! We are in the middle of doing something, remember!" Leo pulled the group back to their main focus. "The gold statue?"

Don nodded, "Right, sorry! Next door!" Don raised his hand to knock on the door when Leo stopped him. The leader shook his head and then winked. The next thing May knew, Leo and the other's had charged in the room breaking down the door.

Inside was a robed man chanting something strange to the gold statue and surrounded by many lit candles. To the man's side, another man, this one fatter and in a suit. "Hey boss!" He noticed the group and raised a pocket knife in the air. Leo quickly threw a shrunken and knocked the weapon out of the man's grasp.

The man chanting stopped and turned to May and the turtles, "What kind of creatures are these?"

Leo paid him no attention, "Hand over the statue! It doesn't belong to you!" He demanded.

The man smiled, "I know, I took it. For you see…I am the King of Thieves!"

Everyone was silent for a moment when Donny stated what everyone was thinking. "Oooooooooh Kayyyyyyyyy."

"More like the King of Tacky Bling." May responded. The man looked back to the statue and chanted once again. As he did so, a red light shined from his hand and to the statue, which caused a red aurora in the roof of the hotel room. Suddenly, grey winged creatures flew from out of the light and started to attack the group.

May held her Scythe blade in her hand and swung it around trying to rid the flying monsters away from her. One landed on her shoulder and bit her arm. She cried out in pain and then fell to the floor as more surrounded her. They continued to bite and scratch at her exposed flesh and all she could do was wiggle on the floor to try to stop them from attacking.

"Get off of her!" Raph yelled out and then threw the girl from off of the ground to her feet. "Thanks!" She huffed and watched as more escaped from the aurora. "What the heck are they? The flying monkey's from the Wizard of Oz?"

"Those thing always creeped me out!" Raph grunted and kicked one away from attacking the blonde. "Woah, Raph you are afraid of something?" May smiled and roped four creatures with her chain.

"I didn't say afraid, I said they creeped me out!" He yelled and then attacked the remaining ones around the two. "There's a difference." He looked face to face at the smirking girl. "Wha?"

"Guys! We've got to get out of here!" Leo drew their attention on the other side of the room. He started to cut the wall open with his katana blade and then ran through the wall to the hallway of the hotel. Raph and May and the other's followed behind.

They all ran out of the hotel and onto the streets of the city in what seemed like a full on nightmare. The flying creatures from before filled the streets and skies with their presence and reeked havoc on the tick-or-treater's and passerby's walking through out the streets.

"There they are!" May pointed to the two men running into an alley and ran in their tracks while the turtles followed behind her. She stopped and gasped at the sight in the alleyway causing one of the boys to bump into her slightly. "What the-?" She noticed the King of Thieves man chanting to April's six arm golden statue that seemed to be glowing red for some strange reason.

Suddenly it started to grow big and bigger and once it stopped glowing red the statue turned blue. "Aw man, I hate magic." Raph muttered. "That's April's statue? You'd think she would have been asking more money for it!" May screamed as the now living and growling statue looked their way.

The gang wasted no time in attacking the statue creature, but every single attack they struck with seemed to be nonexistent to the rock hard statue man. They were now cornered in the back of the alley with the growling statue blocking their path to escape.

"He's blocking us in!" Leo growled and May stood to her feet to try to figure out a way to escape. She had a flash back to the rainy night she ran out of the lair by herself and became cornered by a gang of foot ninjas. She escaped by the use of a fire escape ladder to the rooftops. "Guys!" She saw a ladder to the side of the monster and knew their escape method. "I have an idea! Follow me!" She smiled and ran towards the monster. "May wait!" She heard Leo calling her but she paid him no attention.

She ran underneath the monster and then quickly climbed up the fire escape before it had time to realize what she was doing. Without looking down she ran on the rooftops and then hid behind a shack on the roof. "It's climbing up the side of the building." Leo whispered running and hiding next to the heavily breathing girl. "Seriously? Ugh we just can't catch a break!" She huffed and then remained quiet when she felt the vibrations of the creature making its way on the roof.

Raph was the first to attack it, but the creature had hit him and pushed the red bandana turtle to the side. Leo jumped out next along with Donny. May took a quick deep breath and ran alongside of Mikey. "Hey ugly!" Mikey yelled out and threw one of his numchucks at the statues head. It growled and then threw Mikey to the edge of the building. "Mikey!" May called out not paying attention to herself. She felt her chest tighten and then realized she was clutched in one of the monsters hands.

She cried in pain for a moment and then threw her Kusari chain at its head making the statue release and throw her to the floor. May felt pain for a moment but quickly shook it off and sat up to find the ugly monster corning Mikey. "Mikey!" she called out but he paid her no attention. "Mikey!" She cried again and then tossed her Kusari chain around the feet of the statue charging for Michelangelo's body. It tripped and then flew over the side of the roof down to the streets of the city.

"Mike! You okay?" May ran over to the turtle and patted his shoulder. "Yea, thanks dudette." He smiled as she helped him up. "Wow." May looked over the side of the roof down at the hole on the streets to the subway station below.

"Now that is one pot hole I wouldn't want to hit on the shell cycle." Raph chuckled to himself.

"Come on guys, let's make sure it's finished for good." Leo commanded and the others followed him down to the streets and through the hole to the subway station.

"You think that fall took care of him?" May looked at the pile of rubble in the middle of the empty station. Donny shrugged and poked around the rubble with his bo staff. "I'm not sure. But it-" He started to say but the statue popped right out of the pile of rocks growling at the group.

"We can do this!" Leo pointed his swords at the creature giving the group a little pep talk. "Strike hard and fast. Get in, get out. And don't let him grab you! Go!"

May nodded and started to attack the statue along with the others. Every time they struck it, it would fall backwards and once or twice it had almost fallen down on the tracks of the train. "Guys! There's a train coming. Push it back more!" Leo commanded and May looked down into a light that was heading their way.

Unprepared and in awe, May watched as Leo and Raph took the initiative in attacking the statue. Leo sliced off all of the monsters arms on its left side while Raph punched its head off. May shook off her awe and quickly ran and kicked the remaining parts of the statue into the oncoming train. She fell to the side and attempted to catch up to her breath while Leo and Raph joined her on the floor of the station.

"Subway train, 1. Big ugly monster, 0." Raph chuckled and Leo and May nodded their heads.

The gang returned to the streets of New York and luckily their job was finished. The police had arrived and all of the winged monsters had disappeared. The King of Thieves man was arrested and so was his partner. "We did it!" May cheered and high fived Mikey and Don. One of the police officers looked their way and smiled. "Thanks for all your help! You kids run along and go have fun with your trick-or-treating!"

Mikey laughed, "Candy here we come!"

"Mikey, we don't even have bags to put candy in!" May ran after him and waved for the others to follow. Even though May hadn't gone trick-or-treating in years, going out with the turtles made it seem like she was ten years old again. It was one of the best nights of her young life. They had so much candy and like Raphael had said before, almost half of Mikey's was gone. They returned to April's late that night with garbage bags of candy and smiles on their sleeping faces as they all passed out in April's living room.

* * *

"Clean up on aisle six!" The loud speaker system of the grocery store April and May were shopping in called out. "Glad we already went down that aisle, huh sweetie?" April giggled and looked behind at the girl quietly pushing the shopping cart behind her. It was Thanksgiving break for May and her friends and though she spent most of her time in the sewer with the turtles, this week she was spending it with her Aunt and Casey.

They were planning on having the whole gang for dinner tomorrow for the Thanksgiving holiday and April realized she had some last minute items to pick up before the feast. "Sweetheart? What is troubling you?" April stopped and looked at her niece, she hadn't said anything since she woke up this morning and April had a clue why but hoped it wasn't the reason she was upset.

"Nothing." May muttered and looked around at the various soups on the shelf.

April pouted and placed her hand on the girl's muscular back. May had lost a lot of weight since she trained with the turtles, but she also gained toned muscle making her look good, but almost sickly in a way. "I know something is wrong, why can't you just tell me? You can tell me anything." She smiled.

May looked up worried and then shrugged her shoulders, "It would have been my mom's birthday tomorrow…" She whispered and April nodded confirming the reason her niece was upset.

"I know, May…" She thought of something to cheer the girl up and then nodded when she had it, "Do you know what I always loved about your mother whenever it came to the holidays?"

May smiled, "Her apple pie, everyone always said that. It was her secret recipe and she always made it."

April hugged her niece and then looked into her eyes, "And did I ever tell you that your mother gave me her recipe before she passed away?" May gasped and a spark of light gleamed in her crystal blue eyes. "Aunt April are you serious? My mom always made me help her when I was younger and I remember all of the secrets she said she would never write down! If you have the recipe and ingredient amounts then I can make it for tomorrow!" She hugged her red-haired Aunt tightly.

April smiled and patted the blonde's head, "Of course. I know one hungry turtle that will be very pleased to taste it."

"Ha, Michelangelo." May sniffed back a few tears forming in her eyes and pushed the buggy forwards. "Come on, I'm really excited now!" May practically skipped down the aisle.

* * *

"Hey what's for dinner tonight?" Mikey ran into the room early the next morning and hugged both May and April.

"Well, we are going to have the usual, turkey, stuffing, green bean casserole, ham, mashed potatoes, cranberry mold, some bread rolls and for dessert, I picked up a pumpkin pie and May is going to make apple pie!" April explained to the boys.

"Mmmmh. Pie…." Mikey started to drool and ran over to May who was already starting on her pie so early in the morning. "Can I have a bite pleaseeeeeee!"

May giggled and patted her flowery hands on her pink and polka-dotted apron. "Mikey, it's not even done yet. If you want to help, go over there and start mixing those spices that are already in that bowl. But please go wash your hands first!"

For the rest of the day, April, May and Mikey worked hard on the dinner for the others. Every now and then Raph or Donny would get bored of watching football with Casey and look around at all of the food being made. "When is it gonna be ready?" Raph would constantly moan smelling the savory and sweet auroras in the small apartment kitchen.

"Soon, Raphie." May would smile and he would grunt, grab a beer for him and Casey and go back to his spot on the couch.

Around 5:30 May and April decided it was time to freshen up before the feast began. The turkey and ham were in the oven. May's pie was cooling in the fridge, and the rest of the food was on the counter resting on hot plates.

"Alright boys, I want you guys to set up the table and get everything in tip-top shape for the meal. Mikey watch the turkey and the ham in the oven. It should be fine since I turned the oven down. We are going to clean up and be right back and then we can eat!" April commanded as she and May separated into their rooms.

May had already planned her outfit for the evening. It was a simple light green collared shirt and khaki pants with a cute small shiny silver belt. She also made sure to put on her turtle ring April had gotten her for her birthday. She brushed through her tangled hair and put it in a messy but stylish half-ponytail and quickly put on a bit of makeup. Satisfied with her look she nodded to herself in the mirror and walked out of the room.

"Wow, the table looks great you guys!" She walked pass the table and looked at the turkey in the oven. "Everything is perfect!" She smiled and looked back at her family. She missed her parents and her brother with all of her aching heart, but her new family was just as wonderful as the first. She was lucky to find such great friends at a time in her life when she thought she'd never be happy again.

"Whatcha staring at?" Mikey asked from the table setting the mashed potatoes and green bean casserole in the middle.

"Oh just thinking." She smiled and turned around to grab the cranberries and drinks from the fridge. Mikey insisted that they have Champaign spritzer because it would make the whole table seem more sophisticated, and reluctantly April went and bought a nice but cheap bottle of bubbly for the teenagers.

"Okay guys! Ready to eat?" April walked out wearing a nice black shirt and an ironed pair of blue jeans. "I need some muscle to get the turkey out of the oven." She looked at Casey and Raph on the edge of the table. "We gotcha!" Raph smirked and ran with his human friend to get the main course out and placed them on the table.

"Alright! Everything's ready!" April smiled and sat at one end of the table with Casey on her right and Donny to her left. Master Splinter sat at the other end with Leo on his right and Mikey on his left. May sat in the middle of Don and Leo across from Raph whom was in the middle of Mikey and Casey.

"So who's going to say the blessing?" Donny asked and everyone looked around.

May sighed and held her hands for Leo and Don to hold, "I'll do it. Every year we would have a special saying before we ate. Everyone hold hands together." The table all joined in a circle and May sighed trying to calm her nerves.

"We are all here this evening to give thanks and praise that we have all made it to another wonderful Thanksgiving meal. Today is the day to be thankful for all of the things we have in our lives and to respect the objects we have lost or do not have…"

May thought of the prayer her father would say every Thanksgiving. As she spoke, she remembered sitting at the dinner table holding the hands of her family member's hands and not truly understanding the words her father said. Now that he was no longer here she realized just what he meant every Thursday on the fourth week of November.

"There are many less fortunate people in this world and we must be grateful that we all have each other. So drink and eat my friends and family and always remember that you are welcomed in my home and in my heart. We thank you for this meal and we pray in your name. Amen."

"Amen!" Everyone let go of each other's hand and picked up their utensils. "Amen to this food I am about to devour." Mikey laughed.

"Miss Gibson, you say that was a family prayer?" Splinter asked his newest student from the head of the table passing the roles to his eldest son.

"Yes, Master Splinter. My father would always have Thanksgiving at his house and he and my mother would sit at the heads of the table." She took the bread basket from Leo and passed it to Donny. "I never really understood what it meant. But I guess I never imagined that he wouldn't be here to say the prayer…" She sighed and buttered her roll.

"Your father would always have the best Thanksgiving party. Every time I went there was always a new story to be told or a memory to be remembered after that evening." April smiled scooping casserole on her plate.

"It sounds like fun." Donny smiled and looked down at the reminiscing girl.

"Yea it was. I remember my mom would stress out about how clean the house would have to be and for some reason she would always have to have white linens on the table. I don't know why because every year either Josh or I would spill our cranberry sauce on it and she'd get so mad. It was the famous Cranberry Curse as we called it."

April laughed remembering one occasion that it had happened. "I remember!"

"And then of course my dad would say something like, 'Oh it's not a problem dear! We can always get it dry cleaned!' My mom would get even madder at my dad because he would never discipline us on the holidays."

Casey swallowed a piece of meat and then spoke, "Josh was your little brother, right?"

May nodded, "Yea. If he would have gotten older, he would have been the definition of a dream boat. He had tan skin like my father and light blonde hair like me but with light emerald eyes. Even though he was only 11 when he died, he would always tell me about the girls in his class that would claim he was their boyfriend."

"Your father had that dreamy blonde hair. He always had it ever since your mother met him in college. Your brother and you didn't get the O'Neil genes." April pointed to her hair.

May giggled and took a sip of her drink. "Yea well Josh had the O'Neil eyes. I have no idea where my blue eyes came from, my dad had dark brown eyes."

"Probably from a grandparent." Donny joined the conversation.

"Oh yea, I think my dad mom had blue eyes too. But I'm not sure. She died when I was young." May took another sip and placed her glass down. "Mikey this is a really good drink recipe!"

"Told ya April! And she didn't want underage kids to drink! Raph drinks all the time!" Mikey chuckled and then Raph elbowed his brother in the gut.

"Well, it is a holiday. So I guess I'll let it slide just this once." April smiled.

"What did you guys do for Thanksgiving growing up in the sewers?" May direction the attention off of her deceased family and towards the turtles instead.

"We did not celebrate this holiday until the boys were much older." Splinter started.

"Yea, remember! Donny found that old American history book in the sewers one day and asked Master Splinter about the Indians and Pilgrims." Mikey laughed with a mouthful of food. "He was so into it that we had our own Thanksgiving meal in the middle of June complete with costumes made by the crafty yours truly!" He pointed to himself.

May giggled, "A history book Donny? Did you read the whole thing?"

"Yea! It was one of my favorites! I read it every night!"

"Wanna do my history homework?" May muttered and scooped a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"I flunked history!" Casey laughed.

"Not a surprise!" May sneered back as the two eyed each other across the table.

"What in the world did ya pass?" Raph laughed.

Casey smiled and adjusted his shirt collar smugly, "I got an A+ in gym and health class!"

"Ohhhhhhh, mister winner!" May laughed dropping her fork from her hand. She laughed even harder as her fork with stuffing and cranberry mold scattered around the table.

"It is a curse, huh?" Leo smiled picking up her fork and looking at the setting stain on the light yellow table linen.

"Yup, the old Gibson Cranberry Curse!" She laughed along with the rest of the table. The gang ate and talked more about their memories and experiences but no matter what the conversation was, May could not seem to shake the bottomless empty feeling of not having her family at the table with her and the others.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for some dessert!" Mikey smiled hinting to taste May's mother's famous apple pie. She nodded and stood from her chair towards the kitchen. She grabbed both pies from out of the refrigerator and then sat them on the table. "I'll be right back, I need to get the ice cream and a knife!" She ran back to the kitchen retrieving the needed supplies and then sprinted to the table faster than Mikey could even think about putting his fingers into the desserts.

"Alright boys! This is my mom's secret recipe, April had the ingredient list and I remember how exactly she made it." She cut into the pie and passed out a slice to everyone at the table. "You have to eat it with the ice cream too! It's such a perfect combination." She smiled and then sliced herself a piece.

"Oh my god!"

"I'm in heaven."

"This is amazing!"

"Very tasty Miss Gibson."

"Hell yea!"

"You said it Case!"

"Great job May! It tastes exactly the way Carol would make it!"

"Thanks everyone." May took a bite and transported back to her childhood.

* * *

_"But mommy, I just want a little taste."_

_"No May this is for our guests. Don't you want them to enjoy it?" May's red-haired mother smiled and placed the freshly baked pie in the refrigerator. _

_"But mommy, May and I made it! That means we get first dibs to eat it!" Josh smiled jumping up and down. _

_Carol scooped her children in her arms and hugged them tightly. "You always let your guest try it first and if there is some leftover then you may eat it. That is only proper." She flashed the two her perfectly straight bright white teeth. _

_"Okay mommy. But make sure you cut them small slices." May laughed._

* * *

"This is the best! May, you have to make this every year!" Mikey gobbled his piece into his large hungry mouth. "More please!" He stuck his plate in her face and she laughed and placed another slice on the dish.

"I'm glad you all are enjoying it. That means a lot." She smiled and fished the rest left on her plate.

"Okay boys, those of you that did not cook are doing the dishes. Thus, Casey, Raph, Don, and Leo, get your buts up and start cleaning!" April laughed sitting up from the table and towards the couch in the living room.

"I'll help." May sat up with her plate in her hand but a cool green hand stopped her from moving forwards. "You worked hard cooking. The least we can do is clean up the mess." Leo smiled a genuine Leonardo smile.

May nodded and walked over to the couch sitting next to her Aunt. "Thanks Aunt April for having Thanksgiving at your place. I enjoyed it." May yawned.

Mikey sat next to the girl and burped. "We did good cooking team!" He grabbed the remote from off the coffee table and turned on a movie station. "Dudes, I love this movie!" He laughed and got comfortable on the couch.

May yawned once again and rested her head against the loveable turtle. "Don't move Mikey, I wanna try to get some rest before the others come in here." She smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

_It was snowing in the city. May raised her hands up and watched as the tiny snowflakes melted on the gloves covering her hands. She felt different for some reason but she couldn't figure out why. She walked down the alley that she had been in and felt the crunch of the snow underneath her boots. _

_She looked down at her attire. She was wearing a light blue knit sweater with a dark green overcoat lined with white fur to keep the bitter cold out. It had been unbuttoned for some reason and she quickly closed it to keep herself warm. May was also wearing a pair of dark brown boot-cut pants with black boots hidden underneath the legs of her pants. She didn't own any of these clothes and wondered where she had gotten them from. _

_"June!" She called out frantically for some reason. She had no idea why she let herself do it, but something didn't seem right. "June? Where are you?" She called once again and heard nothing but the snow crunch. _

_She looked behind her shoulder and then back down the alley trying to decide to get the police to help her find this June person but then continued to walk down the alley instead. _

_Suddenly something vibrated against her hip. She pulled the cell phone out and answered, "Hello?"_

_"Aunt May, I found June! She's down the Hargrove Road alley! Hurry, Uncle Raph should be there soon!" A female's voice ran through the voice. _

_"Thanks Jenna!" May hung up and continued to run down the alley. She knew that if for some reason she didn't make it there on time this June person would surely be in trouble. And then she thought about it, why was Raph on June's trail?_

_And why did this Jenna girl call her Aunt May and Raphael, Uncle Raph? Something was definitely different, but she still couldn't figure out what. _

_She continued to run, faster, as fast as her legs would take her. She felt breathless, as if she hadn't been doing her ninja training in forever since it was hard to catch up to her short breaths. _

_She heard a motorcycle rev its engine behind her and she quickly jumped out of the way. "Raphael! I swear!" She balled her fists at the turtle. He turned to face her and May gasped. Not only had Raph double in size, but he also had many brutal and what looked to be damaging scars on his body. They didn't look fresh, almost as if he had them for a long time. _

_"Hop on quick. I know where the Foot took June!" He revved the engine again and then took off after she sat down holding onto him tightly. _

_"Raph, what's going on? I thought Leo took care of the Foot a long time ago?" She yelled over his engine. _

_"I don't know, but I'm gonna make them pay for takin' her." His voice was gruff and dark. It scared the girl but her on edge feeling from when she was by herself in the alley disappeared as soon as she saw the turtle. "If only Leo had been here. Maybe she wouldn't have been taken in the first place."He sighed hopelessly. _

_"Raph this isn't your fault! June's just a little girl. She was only doing it because her Uncle Raph needed her help!" May yelled back. 'What in the world am I saying?' May thought silently to herself. "Just hurry!" _

_They raced down the alleys and finally made it to the Hargrove Road alley. Raph stopped the shell cycle and May hopped off. _

_"Alright! I'm here! Let the girl go!" May screamed out in the dark empty alley way. _

_"Do as we say! You don't want her! It's us you want!" Raph ran next to her ready with his sais in his hands. _

_A foot ninja jumped from the roof and started to chuckle. "We don't want her, hmmm? Why would we not want the daughter of the great May Gibson?" The ninja crossed his arms. _

_"You leave her alone!" May cried as her tears escaped from her eyes. "They weren't supposed to know Raph? How did they- how'd they find out?" She punched the air and breathed even faster. _

_"Give June back. You can have me. A ninja turtle. Your boss's arch enemy. I'm willing to go freely and cooperatively just give June back to May." Raph threw his sais to the floor and walked forwards. _

_The ninja laughed and more ninja surrounded the two. The head ninja walked towards May and Raph and held a small knife in his hand. "You can't deteriorate us away from our mission."_

_"And what exactly is that?" May spat out. _

_The ninja laughed, "It's quite simple really, we just need all of the blood from little Miss, June. Gibson. Hamto."_

* * *

May jumped awake from her dream and fell to the floor. "Woah? You okay?" Mikey patted her back and helped her back to the couch.

May held her head in her hand and shook, "No, I think…I think I had a vision." She looked up at the rest of the family spread out around the living room looking concerned at her.

"A vision? Of what?" Leo almost looking into her soul.

May shook her head again embarrassed to tell them the truth, "I don't know…I just know that…that…" She was going to say something along the lines that the Foot were supposed to be finished off thanks to the fearless leader, but they were tricked and her daughter's life would be in jeopardy. "That I had a nightmare…set in the future. I don't wanna talk about it…" She stood to her feet and walked to her bedroom.

"Good night and happy Thanksgiving everyone." She smiled and closed the door behind her making sure to lock it slowly so that the others would not hear that she simply wanted to be left alone.

* * *

**Dun dun DAAAAAA! May's starting to have more visions...wonder what this could mean? Hm... Reviews! That's what!**


	40. Chapter 40

**So here comes the Christmas episode. I don't want to do anything else with the holidays because I really want to focus on the next coming episodes in season 4! And then we can move onto season 5! Muahaha yes you heard me! We will do season 5! Yay! Anyways. This one is long. Hope you guys like it!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

The students of NYC High ran out of the school building exploding with the thoughts of having a two weeks' vacation for the holiday time.

It had been snowing lightly, and May wrapped her neck in a warm pink fuzzy scarf she had bought herself on a shopping trip with Anna and Lilly. "Oh my gosh! I love the city when it snows! Everything seems to be so magical." Anna giggled pulling on her mittens while Lilly bundled up in her fashionable jacket.

"I really hate the cold." May muttered hiding her mouth and nose under her scarf.

"Why? It's so pretty here! May you have to go around the shops and see the window decorations and Christmas trees around the city!" Lilly patted her on the back. "Make sure we have a date night one day during this break!" Lilly waved the girls goodbye and walked down the street that led to her apartment.

"Yes. We have to. Promise May?" Anna hugged her friend goodbye and then took off.

May looked up at the white sky and felt the small snowflakes melt on her face. "Brrr…" She shivered feeling the bitter wind blowing up her skirt. Luckily the teachers allowed the girl's to wear black tights to keep their legs from freezing, although it didn't seem to help that much.

The blonde walked down the steps of the school and turned the corner down the alleyway where the battle shell had been waiting to pick her up. Since it had started snowing everyday recently, the turtles felt it was necessary to pick up their blonde human friend from school instead of having her freeze walking back through the sewer. May didn't argue the idea one bit.

She waved to Donny in the driver seat and then hopped in through the back so that onlookers wouldn't see anything too suspicious. "Woah guys?" May laughed closing the doors noticing her turtle friends dressed in human winter clothing. "What's with the get up?" She warmed her legs by rubbing each one quickly.

"We are going to the park! Master Splinter told us we wouldn't have training this afternoon!" Mikey cheered. It was then that May noticed none of the boys had their masks on.

"Here are some pants. Figured you wouldn't want to wear a skirt in the snow all day." Raph handed her a pair of thick blue jeans and she was almost tempted to kiss him at how happy she was seeing the denim.

"Oh thank you! These tights suck!" She took the pants and slipped them on underneath her skirt still keeping the tights on for extra warmth. She then proceeded to take off her skirt and threw it to the side as Don shifted the car into the drive gear heading for Central Park.

Don parked the battle shell in a secluded spot on the edge of the park and Mikey was the first to jump out. "I can't wait to go sledding and make a snow man and-"

"And it starts." Raph grunted and walked out next.

"Aw Raphie, it's time to get into the Christmas spirit!" May jumped and ran to where Mikey was making a snow angel. "I like your snow turtle, Mike." She laughed and picked up a handful of snow. She balled it tightly and then threw it at Leo as soon as he walked out of the vehicle.

Leo gave her a stern look and she simply laughed it off. "Snowball fight!" She yelled smiling and then ran down the hill towards the center of the park. She quickly hid behind a large tree and crouched down frantically making snowballs as fast as her arms would allow.

She felt a cold rush of ice hit the back of her neck and then a small laugh from Donatello. "Oh you asked for it!" She giggled and threw two at him. "Missed!" He laughed ducking the frozen balls of ice.

"Dang it Donny!" She cursed and looked around for the others to bombard her. She saw Raph charging her way and she threw her biggest snowball hitting him directly in the face. "Oh you are so gonna get it blondie!" He growled and chased the girl.

May laughed and forgot about her ice weapons and quickly ran further into the center of the park where the forest would be. She found a bridge almost hidden by snow and decided it would be a good place to hide. She ducked underneath of the old stone bridge and waiting until she practically hear Raphael fuming.

"Come out come out where ever you are." He looked around for the girl. May quietly made a final snowball and then as soon as he turned around she threw it at his shell covered by his large brown jacket.

"May!" He yelled as he turned around and saw her running back.

"Gotcha!" Leo picked her up and held her back. "Ready? Now Mikey!"

"Leo no!" May laughed as she saw Mikey with an armful of snowballs. He threw a couple at her, a few at Leo and the rest at Raph.

"You are so dead!" The hot-head growled and then chased after his younger brother forgetting about the blonde.

May was released by the leader and she quickly wiped the snow off of her frozen face. She looked over her shoulder at Leo's sharp smile and hugged him tightly. "You got me." She winked and then felt him peck her lips for a quick kiss.

"Yes I do." His smirk grew slightly and he pushed pass her walking towards his brothers.

May smiled widely watching the four brother's enjoy their time out in the snow. It was such a wonderful and perfect way to start off the holiday. Picking up a stick from the ground, she traced the direction she walked in until she reached Donny whom was quiet enjoying watching his other three brothers throw snowballs at each other.

"Hey Don?" May looked at the scientific turtle. "Let's make a snowman!" She bent down and gathered a pile of snow and packed it tightly together. "Okay, ready and roll!" She and Donny rolled the ball around the snow packing it tightly to make a big base for the body of their snowman.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Raph asked from behind them.

"Snowman!" May smiled and began to pack another ball tightly. "Come help you three!"

The five worked cooperatively making their very impressive and classic snowman body. "Perfect guys! We just need arms, a face and some special touches to make this the best snowman ever!" She looked around the forest searching for supplies.

"Don and I will look around for the face. Raph and May, try to look for the arms. And Mikey, you can look for the extra stuff!" Leo nodded giving orders as he usually did.

Raph and May walked together searching around the woods looking for two similar sticks for the arms. As Raph insisted, they should be perfect and come from the same tree. "You know we can just break off branches to make them even." May sighed.

"Nope. Not good enough." Raph patted her on the back and split up looking around the ground and at low branches in the trees.

May smiled and walked pass him towards the depth of the woods hoping to see something catch her eye, but nothing did. She walked back towards Raph who had been climbing in a low tree picking branches off. He tossed them to the ground softly so they wouldn't break. "What do you think about these two?" He asked her from up in the tree.

May picked them up and nodded. "They look great!" She smiled and then looked back in the woods. She felt like something was calling out to her; almost as if something was saying for her to come find it within the depths of the forest.

"Whacha lookin' at?" Raph tapped her shoulder feeling a bit concerned at the expression on her face.

"What? Oh nothing…" She muttered and walked back towards the beginning of the forest.

Raph looked through the depths of the woods not seeing anything interesting yet again and looked over his shoulder crossing his arms. "You know, blondie. You said we need to get into the Christmas spirit and isn't that spirit about being truthful and giving?" He asked with a smirk.

May stopped and turned around. "Yea I guess, why?"

Raph walked over and held onto her arm a bit forcefully and then whispered, "Then why don't you be truthful and give me the reason why you've been acting weird since your dream on Thanksgiving." It had always bothered him that she would never reveal to him and his brother's what happened in her nightmare.

May sighed and rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. "I don't know…it was weird." She lifted her head up again and then avoided his glance.

"Tell me."

May moved only her eyes and looked deep into Raphael's golden amber eyes. Unlike Leo and Don who had the similar chocolate brown eyes, Raph and Mikey had two totally different ones. Mikey had bright baby blue eyes and Raph had a mysterious amber tint that made him even more compelling.

"It was in the future…I believe and I…was looking for a girl."

"A girl? Like what kind of girl?"

May sighed and looked down embarrassed, "My daughter…"

Raph bent his head closer feeling a bit concerned, "Why were you looking for her?" Could she have actually be having visions about the future?

"She was taken…by the Foot and I think they wanted to kill her…Raph…" She whispered his name. He continued to look at her nodding slightly. "You were there. You were helping me. But you were different…"

"How?" instead of holding her arm tightly he began to rub it gently.

"It was almost like, you had been attacked before because you had scars all over your body. I don't know what happened to you but it wasn't good…" she took a deep breath already knowing he wanted more information, "You picked me up from a dark alley on your bike and we eventually made our way to where she was being held. But we didn't see her. About twenty foot soldiers made their way to us and we demanded for them to give June back."

"Who's June? Your daughter in this dream?"

May nodded and then continued, "We were giving up ourselves in exchange for her safety but they refused…" She wanted to tell him about June's name. The fact that her daughter was given the name June Gibson Hamato astounded and frightened her. Had she had a baby with one of the turtles? Obviously she had no other man since her father's last name was given to the child as well as the turtle's last name.

"Anything else?" Raph sighed removing his hand from her arm.

May shook her head and felt the turtle pushing her back forwards towards the others. "Thanks for telling me the truth." He smiled.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" She shuddered.

"Nah, I just think you had a crazy dream." He nodded and smirked, "Don't let it bring ya down, 'kay?"

May smiled and then nodded, "Thanks Raphael." She hugged him sideways and then continued on ahead of him.

* * *

The five of the young ninja's sat around admiring their completed and well dressed snowman. Many kids came over to the group and complimented them on such a great job. The sun was now starting to set and May was starting to yawn and shivering from her cold wet clothes. "This was great you guys." She smiled and sat up brushing the melting ice from her pants.

"I'm going to start the battle shell, I'm freezinggggg!" She shimmied as Don handed her the keys. "We'll be right there in a sec!" He assured her and May smiled nodding back in understanding.

She huffed walking through the snow that was starting to really build up from the day. Clouds formed in front of the girl's face every time she took a breath out from exerting herself through the snow. She eventually made her way to the Battle shell and looked around her surroundings before she took another step closer to it.

**_"You are confused?"_**

May's ears perked up and she turned around quickly at the familiar voice. "Fate? Where are you?" She growled under her breath.

**_"Indeed child you have seen the future. Do not let it frighten you. Instead learn from what visions you are granted. This is simply my way of helping you survive, May Gibson."_**

"Why would you show me something that far ahead though?" May looked down at her feet with her fists balled by her sides, "Why not show me something closer in the future, like what my exam grades will be? Or what will happen this summer with the turtles?" She looked around still not seeing the shadowed man anywhere near her.

**_"Those visions are not important. This vision that I have granted you the gift of seeing will determine the life of someone you care about. You must mediate on this…from now…until that day."_**

May turned her head as his voice seemed to come from behind her. She screamed as the same cloaked figure from her past clutched her throat.

**_"You will listen to me." _**He eerily whispered and then threw her on the side of the battle shell. May tried to push herself off of the ground, but the snow seemed to stick and pull her back towards the surface. She closed her eyes and felt the cold consume her face.

* * *

"May! Open up!" Mikey shivered hoping to step inside a nice warm battle shell.

"What the heck is she doing in there?" Raph tried to open the door but it was still locked. They had only left her alone for probably fiften minutes at most as they watched the sun set in the distance.

Leo looked around looking for the blonde as felt someone's presence from somewhere in the area. He then noticed a strange pile of snow facing the passenger side of their vehicle. He walked slowly over to the pile and crouched down feeling something underneath it. "May?" He gasped and brushed the snow off of what seemed to be her shoulder. "Guys help! May's been stuck in the snow!" His brother's rushed over to help recover the blonde from the snowy blanket that shrouded her.

"What the heck is she doing lying in the snow!" Raph yelled freeing her lower half. Her pants were completely soaked which was not good for the girl to be cold and wet for a long amount of time.

Leo pulled her into his arms and had to adjust his body temperature at just how cold she had become. "Just hurry and get into the battle shell."

Donny grabbed the keys from her spot in the snow and opened the doors for his brother's to jump inside.

"You think someone jumped her?" Raph asked as Leo laid her on the ground hoping the engine underneath would warm her. Leo looked at the parts of her body that were visible. "Doesn't look like that…"

May moaned and opened her eyes at the sound of Leonardo's voice. She blinked a few times and smiled at the sight of warm chocolate and amber eyes looking down at her. "I-I-I'm…" She shivered and Leo and Raph started to rub her arms and legs.

"What happened?" Leo demanded softly.

May continued to shiver uncontrollably and opened her mouth, "F-F-Fate…H-H-He…S-S-Show-ed…U-U-Up…A-A-Again…" She closed her eyes and held her hands tightly trying to get the numb feeling out of them.

Raph growled, "If I eva see that Fate guy, Ima rip him to shreds!"

May smiled as her body frantically shook. "Y-Y-You…H-H-Hot…H-H-Head…"

Raph smiled back at the girl, "Yea yea, I know…" He muttered thanking the fact that she was alive and well.

"Don? How much longer? We need to get her warmer." Leo demanded.

"About ten minutes. You can do it May! Just stay conscious." Donny sounded nervous.

"O-O-Okay…H-H-Hey…I-I-I…L-L-Liked…O-O-Our…S-S-Snow-man…" May couldn't feel her feet and she didn't know if that was a good thing or bad. She assumed bad.

"Me too." Raph whispered lowering his face to her.

"It was a lot of fun." Leo nodded.

May nodded her head as best as she could until the numbness in her feet seemed to travel up her body. She closed her eyes ignoring the pleas coming from Raph and Leo to wake and within seconds her mind went blank.

* * *

Groaning from the rampaging headache in her head, May turned and buried her face into her soft pillow. She held onto it tightly while closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath at her scent imprinted in the ball of cotton and thought about Fate's words. Was one of her friends going to die that night in her dream? It felt so real and even though she tried to tell herself it was a dream, more and more instances told her it really was a vision from the future.

She remembered Fate telling her to mediate on this matter and pushing her chest up and sitting on her bed she began to meditate briefly.

"May! You're awake finally!" Mikey opened the door and tackled her on the bed.

"Ow hey Mikey!" May giggled and he helped her sit back up again.

"Don was really scared that you were going hypothermia or something. But we gottcha fixed in no time!" The turtle smiled and winked.

"Yea, sounds about right." May stood and stretched her body slightly. "We training soon?"

Mikey shook his head. "We already did. It's the afternoon already. But I'm sure Don will want to check up on ya! Come on! Oh and I got to the next level on Space Alien! It's really hard! You gotta help!" Mikey smiled revealing his big white teeth.

"Okay. Let's head out of here." May held onto his arm as he led her into the lair.

* * *

"Pizza's here!" Mikey called returning into the lair and gathering his family into the kitchen. "Pizza guy was late so here's three bucks back, May!" he handed her the cash but she refused to take it. "No just save it for the next time we order! It smells great Mikey!" She opened one of the boxes and started to nibble on a slice.

"Michelangelo, would you please hand me a slice of peporoni." Splinter asked sitting at the table.

"Master would you like something to drink?" May asked with a mouthful. She was already grabbing a soda from the refrigerator and thought it would be polite to ask the old rat.

"No thank you Miss Gibson."

"Here ya are Sensei!"

"Thank you Michelangelo." Splinter thanked his youngest son and then noticed Donny sitting next to him with a book in his hands. "Donatello, what are you reading?"

"Oh well just a book I found." He sounded nervous as May walked back to the table. "Don are you reading my text books again!" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes…" he sighed.

"You are so weird! Why would you want to read them!" She grunted and then sat in her chair picking up another slice. "But by all means Donny, go for it." She munched on her pizza.

"At least we know Donny would be the studious out of all of us if we went to school." Raph grunted chuckling lightly to himself.

"Trust me, you don't want to go to school. It's terrible." She stuck her tongue out and then took a sip of her soda.

"May after we are done you and I are going to make up for your loss of training this morning." Leo interrupted the conversation.

May saluted the turtle, "Yes sir, fearless leader, sir!" She smiled.

"Leo, why's May got ta have training. She was hurt yesterday. You could give her a break ya know!" Raph crossed his arms glaring at his older brother.

"Aw come on, Raphie. I can take on Mr. Grump. Besides, I have a cool move in my head and I'm dying to try it with my Kusari." May smiled and looked in the dojo at her shiny weapon gleaming in the light. "I'll get changed." She nodded to Leo and then disappeared in her room.

"Master Splinter, tell Leo he's being a bit crazy making May work this hard!" Raph stood from his chair and placed his hands on the table. "She almost froze to death!"

Leo glared right back at his brother, "She needs to train harder. She can handle it."

"Yea well you're gonna drive the girl insane! No one likes to train as much as you do fearless!" Raph grunted back.

"What are you saying Raphael? Do you not want May to be able to defend herself?" Leo stood and stuck his face closer to his brothers.

"No! I'm just saying she needs a break every once in a while and you-"

"Raphael, Leonardo! That is enough." Splinter stood and raised his cane in the air and slammed it on the brick ground. "Raphael, Miss Gibson is stronger than you believe. If she was not willing to train, my son, she certainly would have said so. But yes, Leonardo, you need to consider that she had just been ill and will probably be tired."

Raph backed away from his brother and walked towards the elevator. "I'm goin' out." He muttered.

"Not a surprise." Leo muttered back and walked to the dojo to stretch and warm himself up.

Splinter sighed as Raph disappeared from their home and walked slightly towards his room. Don and Mikey sat in their spots at the table and frowned. "Something tells me this is somehow going to end in a fight." Mikey spoke finally after a few awkward moments of silence. Don nodded, "I just hope it will be after the holidays."

* * *

May had been hard at work in the kitchen in the lair making her mother's famous apple pie on Christmas eve morning. As promised to Michelangelo, she was making two pies so that everyone of their guests could have big slices and enjoy the dessert.

"How's it going sweetheart?" April smiled checking over her neice's shoulder.

"Great! Hopefully I can knock these bad boys out in no time!" She smiled and then turned her head towards a large amount of noise coming from the TV area. "Mikey? What are you doing?" She asked noticing him wearing his human outerwear clothes.

"Going to the park for a bit! Wanna come?"

She and April shook their head, "Nope sorry we have a list to do…unlike you Mikey!" May giggled and went back to work.

"Suit yourself!" The turtle laughed and ran out of the lair giggling. The turtles, May and Splinter had been decorating the lair the past few days getting it ready for their party. They hadn't gotten a tree though because April and Casey would be their only means of retrieving it and they had been busy until today.

"So when are you and Casey gonna get the tree?" May asked scooping her apples into the pie pan.

"As soon as that big lug gets here." She smiled and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hey April!" Donny walked over and hugged the woman, "Happy Christmas Eve!" He smiled.

"You sure are cheerful today, Don!" May smiled and then returned to her cooking.

"Of course! It's almost Christmas! Besides Halloween, Christmas is my favorite holiday!" He beamed from cheek to cheek.

"It's like that for most people." April smiled and then turned her head as the elevator doors opened revealing Casey walking into the lair. "Finally!" April muttered and pushed him back into the elevator. "Hey April what da-"

"We will be back with a great tree you guys!" She waved as the elevator doors closed.

"Need any help, May?" Donny asked.

"Nah I got it, thanks though!" She continued on with her task muttering the instructions to herself. As soon as she placed the two pies in the oven and set the timer, she quickly moved onto the dishes hoping to clean them before the turtles could add more to the pile. The evening was going to be a pot-luck, so May and April did not have to slave over the kitchen all day like they had done for Thanksgiving. May was thankful for this but then again longed to have some of her favorite dishes her mom made when she was younger.

"How is the cooking going, Miss Gibson?" Splinter hobbled over to the kitchen as he reached for his tea pot indicating him wanting to start off his day with his usual pot of tea.

"Oh perfect, Sensei! Happy Christmas Eve!" She smiled and then dried her hands with one of the dish towels.

"Same to you. I hope you are enjoying your holiday."

"I am! Thank you Sensei." She bowed and then peaked through the oven at her pies. "I can't wait for everyone to try them! But I'll be in the dojo meditating until they are ready. You are welcomed to join me!" She offered and the rat master nodded indicating he would take up on her offer once his tea was finished. She walked out of the kitchen to the dojo and positioned herself in a trance of relaxation.

Ever since Fate spoke to her last week, she mediated constantly taking head to his words. She didn't want anyone else in her life to die at her hands once again, so she took this matter seriously. Her mind was beginning to feel clear of any types of worries or regrets she had from Kala and her parents after her mediation sessions so she knew it was working. Or at least she hoped it was the mediation and not just the fact that it was the holidays.

An hour and a half later, May woke to the sound of the oven beeping indicating her finished desserts. Slowly she stretched herself out of her position, walking pass Splinter sitting next to her and towards the kitchen to retrieve her prized meal.

"Smells good." Leo's voice broke her out of her moment and she smiled back at him. "Happy Christmas Eve, Leonardo." She smiled and sat the pies on the kitchen countertop to cool before she placed them in the fridge.

"Same to you." He smiled softly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "They look just as good as you do." Leo pointed to the pies and then placed a small kiss on her cheek walking out of the kitchen. May placed the somewhat cooled pies into the refrigerator to set as her Aunt and Casey walked through the elevator door. "Ah April, you have returned." Splinter commented walking out from his room.

"With the tree as promised!" She smiled pointing behind her at Casey struggling to hold the giant tree in his arms.. "We had to go to three different lots! They are almost all sold out of trees everywhere!"

"Hey!" Casey wobbled behind her trying to hold the tree steady, "Don't worry 'bout me! I don't need help or nothin'!" He whined and suddenly the elevator door slammed on his body.

"Hey Case! Watch the tree will ya! We don't want it damaged!" Raph laughed from the second story and jumped down to help his human friend.

May giggled as Casey struggled to free himself from the doors and hold onto the tree as well. "Oh no I'm okay! Thanks for all ya concern! I didn't break nothing,' I just had a huge stone elevator shut on my head!" He yelled angered that no one offered to help him.

Raph pushed aside his laughter and helped hold the tree just before Casey dropped it completely. "Yea, you lucky it was your head and nothin' important." Raph smirked as helped him carry it to the center of the room where the tree stand and skirt were already set up waiting for the large decoration.

"Come on everyone, let's decorate the tree!" Donny had a box of ornaments in his hands and placed it down next to the tree. "Although, Mikey isn't back…" He replied looking around at the group.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." May walked over to the group bending down and picking up a slightly broken Santa Clause ornament.

"Yea I haven't seen that bozo all day." Raph nodded looking around, "I'm startin' to worry 'bout him."

"Come on its Christmas Eve, even Mikey couldn't get into trouble on a night like tonight." Don smiled setting the ornaments down on the ground lining them up.

"Unless he stops at the toy store…again." Leo muttered smirking at the thought of his younger brother wishing he could have all of the action figures displayed in the windows. May and the turtles went out one night dressed in human clothes to buy presents. May had done all the purchasing while the others looked around telling her what to put in the basket. Mikey had begged May for all of the action figures but she refused to buy him every single one as he requested.

Raph disappeared for a moment leaping into the dojo and then ran back with two butterfly swords in his hands. "Um Raph? What's with the swords?" Leo placed his hands on his hips demanding to know an answer for his brother's actions.

"Just gotta trim the tree before we decorate it!" He smiled and then attacked the tree as if it was a Foot ninja or another enemy. When he was done, the tree almost seemed to sparkle it was so perfect. "Nice job!" May gave him a thumbs up and her and Don and April began to place the ornaments in their hands onto the tree branches. "Everyone join in." Don smiled as they decorated the tree as a family.

"Man I'm good!" Raph smirked admiring his work. "I should be a barber!" He looked over at Casey and Leo. "A little off the top?" he offered holding up the swords.

"Nope." "Nah, I'm good." They quickly responded.

After the tree had been finished April and Don were starting to make her favorite cookies for the guest and for the turtles and May later for the night. May, Casey, Leo, and Raph were putting some last minute touches around the lair with the leftover ornaments and decorations from the box Don brought out.

"Hey guys!" Don ran over to the four with a bowl in his hands. "Christmas cookies are in the oven. Anyone wanna lick the bowl?"

Raph pushed the others out of the way charging for the bowl and holding it possesivly in his hands. "This is sweet!" he cheered licking the bowl and not caring as the wet batter dripped onto his face and hands. "Normally Mikey always hogs the good stuff!"

"You think we should go look for him?" May offered looking up at Leo.

"Nah, he'll be okay! He's probably on his way back right now!" Raph managed to say through his sloppy licks.

May smiled shaking her head at the turtle, "Well then I'm going to get ready. You guys just finish decorating the table just a little bit more." She waved and headed into her room locking the door. In honor of the holiday, May had gone out with Lilly and Anna on a shopping date as promised and she had been forced into buying a dress and heels.

It was a short sleeved black dress that came to about her mid thigh, complete with a matching black studded belt. The best part about the dress was the back since it was opened slightly at the top revealing her well defined and sexy back shoulder muscles. She was feeling a bit embarrassed when she tried it on, but her two friends insisted that she looked amazing and must purchase the dress. They also convinced her to buy a plain pair of black high heeled shoes making her gain a good four inches from her small frame.

As she put on the dress and shoes, she noticed the way the shortness of the dress make her legs look long and with the heels adding more muscle to her legs, she looked absolutely stunning. Already she could hear the whistles coming from Mikey and probably Raph and Casey.

Shaking her thoughts of herself away from her head, she sat on the bed and put on her make up giving herself a smoky eye and adding a bit of red to her pale pink lips. Wishing she could figure out something to do with her obnoxious and uncooperative hair, she pulled it into her usual half pony-tail finishing her look.

She stood from the bed walking over to the door and took a deep breath not sure how to act if the turtles and the others reacted to her look. She closed her eyes and turned the knob walking out from her room casually.

_'No one has noticed, good…maybe they won't say anything.' _She smiled to herself and walked over to the kitchen to check on her pies. April was in the kitchen pulling her cookies from out of the oven. May smiled at her Aunts chic black pants and sexy purple long sleeved top not feeling super subconscious about her own attire. That is until her Aunt turned around.

"May! You look stunning!" She smiled widely and hugged her niece making all the eyes in the room look at the two. May pulled back from her Aunts arms and noticed the tears in her eyes. "Aunt April? What's wrong?" She panicked.

April sniffed her tears and wiped her eyes, "Oh it's nothing, It just…" April sighed, "You just look so much like your mother. Besides your golden blonde hair, you have Carol written all over you." She hugged her niece once again. "And you are just growing up so much! I remember when you were just this tall!" April bent down to her knees showing everyone how little May used to be. "Oh but anyways!" April shook her hands and head and turned back to her cookies.

May smiled at her Aunt and looked over at the dropped jaws of Leo, Raph and Don. She winked, "You know if you open your mouths any longer you'll catch flies." She opened the fridge and checked on her desserts. Smiling at how well they were sticking she closed the door and walked over to the table making sure it would suit her standards.

"Where's Casey?" May asking the red bandana turtle not seeing the big oaf in the lair. He didn't respond. "Hello? Earth to Raph?" She snapped her fingers walking over to him.

"What?" He jumped shaking his head.

May sighed, "Where's Case?"

"He went to go get the other's from the streets. Master Splinter wants them blind folded so that they can't break into the lair." April giggled responding for the turtle.

May shrugged, "Okay then. So I guess everyone is coming in then." She looked to Don and he nodded. "Well I guess I'll pick up a few left over items…" She turned her head huffing at the mess Mikey had left in the TV room.

She bent her knees down so that her dress would not reveal anything scandalous and scooped his video game controller and console into her arms. "Do you need any help?" Leo's voice came from behind and she smiled turned towards him.

"Nah, I got it thanks though." She turned back and threw the objects into their position in the room neatly picked up.

"You look really nice." He stated awe-struck.

May giggled, "Thanks, Anna and Lilly insisted I buy this. I really didn't like it, but they wouldn't let me leave until I did."

"Good thing." He nodded and then shook his head not wanting that to escape from his lips.

"What was that?" May walked over to him with her arms crossed, "If I knew any better I'd say you and your brother's are checking me out?" She smirked.

Leo shook, "No. It's just. It's just that-"

Suddenly the elevator door opened and Casey and a group of people walked out. "Sorry about the blindfolds folks! Matter's of security and all dat jazz!" Casey smiled leading the group forwards. "Okay you can take 'em off now!"

"Merry Christmas everybody!" April walked over hugging their friends.

Leo and May walked together to great their guests. "You are all welcomed in our home!" Splinter smiled inviting them into the lair.

"Where is my side kick? Where is Michelangelo? I thought he'd be here!" The Silver Century asked.

"Yea we thought he'd be here by now too." Raph muttered hugging the superhero.

May opened her mouth astounded to meet the ledgendary superhero. "Woah! You guys didn't tell me you knew the Silver Century!"

"I don't believe we've met Miss-?" He shook her hand. "May, May Gibson. Blonde ninja warrior extraordinar. Turtle tamer as well." She giggled.

"Pleasure to meet you!" he smiled back.

"May!" Angel ran over hugging the blonde. "Angel! Great to see you!" She hugged the younger girl tightly. "How are things? How's your brother?" She wondered.

"He's better! Not searching for treasure anymore! And damn girl you look hot!" She winked. Angel had been wearing a cute black lacey top and a pair of dark blue jeans with black high heeled boots.

"Looking good yourself kiddo!" She winked and hugged more of the friends at the party.

Suddenly a bright light shined from the pool in the middle of the lair. Master Splinter and Leo nodded walking onto the bridge to welcome their guests from the Battle Nexus. The Dameo, his young son, Usagi and Gen (the obnoxious rino) all bowed to the two. "It is an honor to be in your home, Splinter-Sensei!" The Dameo boomed.

"The honor is all mine!" Splinter and Leo bowed with smiles on their faces.

"Great to see you Leonardo-san!" Usagi revealed a sheathed sword from behind his back, "I brought you something!" He smiled.

"A sword! Wicked!" Leo smirked holding it in one of his hands, "I got you something as well!" Leo pullef from behind his shell another sheathed sword.

"A sword!" The rabbit smiled taking it into his white pawed hands. "What a wonderful gift!"

"Nice letter openers boys. But I'm starving! Where's the free chow?" Gen ruined the moment.

"Please, the food will be ready shortly!" Splinter bowed once again leading them towards the others.

"Usagi!" May ran pass her friends into his arms hugging the rabbit man tightly. "It's so wonderful to see you again!" she released him smiling.

"You as well Princess." He nodded smiling back.

"Princess?" Casey and April looked to Raph and Don shaking both of their heads. "It's a long story. Just go with it." Don suggested.

"Princess?" a small voice peeped from behind the Dameo's leg. May ducked her chest forwards to the little red haired boy. "Why yes? How are you?" she hugged the boy as he ran into her opened arms twirling him around. "Are you having a wonderful Christmas?" She smiled.

"I am now." He replied back.

"And is that?..." April pointed to the little boy whispering to Don.

"Yes, the Ultimate Ninja. But don't worry. He's not evil anymore." Don replied reassuring the woman.

* * *

After everyone greeted each other and sat their pot-luck dishes on the table, everyone kind of did their own thing. They mixed and mingled, decorated the lair even more, ate some of April's cookies and appetizers she had picked up and of course drank hot chocolate and eggnog.

May watched silently as Raph and Angel positioned themselves on the second floor to pull a rope system so that Casey could stand under a branch of mistletoe with April. However, her keen Aunt figured out his trick backfiring and causing Casey complete and utter humiliation in front of the guests.

Later in the evening while the group had been waiting for Mikey to return, Casey had the brilliant idea to arm wrestle the Silver Century for some godforsaken reason. Of course, he lost miserably as the Century flung him into a wall.

Later, Raph and Casey attempted to bring the Century down, but like before they too were thrown into the wall.

"Watch how it's done boys!" April smirked cracking her knuckles and sitting across from the superhero.

"Yo April, give it up will ya? Raph and I couldn't beat 'im. So there's no way-" Casey started as the two seemed equally matched. Suddenly the Century's arm cracked and he flung towards the opposite wall defeated!

April huffed and stood up brushing her hair back, "You were saying, Casey Jones?" She smirked walking towards the kitchen.

May had her arms and legs crossed sitting on one of the ends of the table shaking her head at her Aunt. _'She is one tricky lady.' _May smirked and giggled as she examined all of the surprised faces in the room.

She heard the buzzer for the turkey go off in the kitchen and hopped down from her spot on the table. "Turkey's done." She nodded and looked at the young ultimate ninja. "Would you like to help me, young one?" She asked sweetly and he nodded taking her hand as she led him to the kitchen.

She placed mittens on her hands and retrieved the golden turkey from the oven as the savory aroma filled the lair. "That smells good!" The boy smiled as she placed it on the counter top.

"It does! Now I need to hold this very sharp knife and set it on the table. Be very careful because it is super sharp and could hurt someone." She handed him a rather long cutting knife. He nodded taking slow steps to the table. "Mr. Century, would you mind bringing the rather heavy turkey to the table?" May asked the superhero talking with her Aunt.

"Sure thing May." He nodded flying over to the large table with the turkey in his arms.

"I sure hope Mikey get's back soon. Has anyone tried calling him?" April placed her hands on her hips walking over to her niece.

"Yea I did a couple minutes ago and it rang and went to voice mail. I don't know what's up with him." May responded as the girl's took their places at the table.

"We shall wait for my youngest son, my guests. He should be here shortly before we eat our delicious meal." Splinter nodded to everyone sitting at the end of the table with the Dameo across from him.

Everyone sat in their chairs trying not to let the awkward silence get to them. As always though, Casey was the first to snap after smelling the heavenly aromas in the air. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm starving! Let's chow down on the holiday goodies!" He reached for the bread basket.

"No! This is a time for family and being together. We must wait for Michelangelo." Splinter demanded.

"Where is that bum?" Raph pouted feeling the same way as Casey.

They waited around a couple more minutes and then April decided, "Alright, we will wait for Mikey another five minutes, but that's it! The food it getting cold!"

"Agreed." Splinter sighed knowing they could not wait forever.

"He better get here soon, dat bonehead." Raph growled.

"I wonder just what on Earth Mikey could be doing…" May sighed sitting back into her chair with her arms crossed.

Within two minutes the elevator doors opened revealing Mikey in his winter human clothes. "Merry Christmas everyone!" He smiled with something orange in his hands. "Meet my new friend!" He raised the object up as it 'mewed'.

"Mikey! Where have you been?" Leo demanded without sounding too mean.

"Our guest have been waiting! It is very rude!" Splinter scolded the turtle.

"I know…I'm sorry, but you're not gonna believe what happened to me!" He sat with the kitten still in his hands.

"Mikey we don't wanna hear some lame story!" Raph growled as he and the rest of the family started to dig into the dishes scattered around the table.

"No Raphie, this is the season of giving, silly!" The orange bandana turtle smiled.

Raph growled, "Yea and I'm thinkin' 'bout givin' ya a well deserved smack upside da head!" his Brooklyn accent taking full effect on his sentence.

"You guys! It's Christmas Eve! It's a time to think about others less fortunate than ourselves!" Mikey whined.

"Geeze Mike. What's gotten into you?" May smiled chewing on her food.

"Everyone finish eating! We are going to spread some Christmas cheer!" He smiled.

* * *

The houseguests had agreed to Mikey's wish and everyone joined and dressed in costume at the children's orphanage. Mikey had told them the story about how he stopped some Purple Dragon's from stealing the children's Christmas gifts and he wanted to personally deliver the gifts to the kids. He and his brother's dressed in elf costumes, while Splinter and the Dameo dressed as Santa Clause.

The children absolutely loved the evening and when it got too late they all headed to bed excitied for the upcoming morning.

With that the guests said their good-byes and thanked the turtles for having such a wonderful evening. Even the Battle Nexus travelers left before they headed back to the lair, egger for the morning and the gifts to open and give.

As the turtles, Splinter, May, April and Casey arrived back at the lair, May was surprised to turn around at the exact moment April had kissed Casey under the mistletoe from earlier in the evening. She smiled and shook her head laughing at the expression on Casey's face.

"Muahaha! My plan worked!" Mikey ran to the refrigerator with one of May's apple pies in his hands. "A whole pie to myself!"

"So now we know why exactly the turtle is so generous this evening!" May smirked and then jumped as she felt something soft grace her ankles. She looked down and picked up the kitten without revealing her under parts to the world. "He's cute Mike. What's his name?" She smiled stroking the purring cat in her arms.

"Klunk!" He smiled eating a slice of pie.

May smiled back down at the cat and placed him back on the floor. "There ya go Klunk." She smiled and then took off her heels. "Much better!" She sighed and walked towards her Aunt hugging her goodbye.

"We will see you guys in the morning!" April nodded and May quickly hugged Casey waving goodbye to him. "Bye!" She and the other's waved and then sighed as they left the lair. May turned around looking at the mess on the table. "Clean it in the morning?" She asked.

"Please, we must clean this now rather than later." Splinter nodded and May snapped her fingers. "Shucks. Worth a try!" She giggled. "Let me go change first and I'll be right back!" She ran to her room practically throwing off her dress and putting on a white tank top and black running shorts underneath to help clean the mess.

After they had finished about an hour later, Splinter was the first to head to his room. He hugged his children goodnight and then parted ways leaving the five alone in the lair.

"Christmas movies till we fall asleep?" Don suggested and everyone nodded. "Okay, everyone grab a pillow and blanket and set up in the TV room." Leo commanded. The five did so and then set up their sleep over in the room getting cozy for the night as they put on the Grinch first.

Klunk liked to stay either with Mikey or May and he constantly flip-flopped between the two. After the movie finished, May looked around at the snoring voices revealing that Mikey and Don had fallen asleep.

"What should we watch next?" May whispered to Leo and Raph.

"Let's watch Home Alone." Raph suggested but Leo shook his head.

"It's too noisy! Put on A Christmas Carol instead." May agreed and put the DVD into the player waiting for the movie to start.

"I hope you guys had a good Christmas Eve." May yawned snuggling into her pillow. "I know I did." She smiled closing her eyes. Within minutes May quickly found a comforting and restful slumber.


	41. Chapter 41

**Shit's about to hit the ceiling as you read this chapter. Ready and excitied to hear what you all have to say. Message me or review to tell me what you guys are thinking. I know my last few chapters haven't been the best, but I really wanted everything to make sense and be in order! (cuz I am weird after all!) :p**

**anyways! REVIEW!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

"Hey guys!" May smiled walking towards the turtles dangling from the construction beams that this new building was being built around. "Nice choice for training." She winked and placed her book bad down next to the edge of the roof and then scooped her hair into a high ponytail on her head. "What did I miss!" She smiled ignoring the look of disgrace emitting from Leo's face.

"Not only do you skip out on training, but you are also late!" he grunted as he and the brother's all continued with their pull ups from the support bars of the newly build building. "Just go in the corner and do some Katas or something." He grunted and continued counting for his brothers.

"I'm not late Leo! I told you I had a group project and it just happened to take longer than expected! Mister Leader!" She frowned and crossed her arms. She was not in the mood after working with Chad and a bunch of other classmates on their group psychology project. She left out that particular detail from Leo that way he wouldn't throw an absolute temper-tantrum from her missing their training session.

"Whatever the reason, just go practice by yourself. We will get to you when we are finished."

May turned around and made a face making sure to stick her tongue out to imitate the leader and then found a spot to practice. She didn't exert herself too much but she performed and executed her moves just the way Leo had taught her. She remembered his words well, '_You must be smooth like the river and yet destructive like a volcano. Never let your opponents truly know how strong you are.'_ She thought as she moved.

After she finished, she made sure to do a couple of sets of push-ups and crunches to maintain her core and the strength she needed to wield her weapon. While she was on her last set of push-ups an annoying ringing from the boys distracted her counting.

"Not mine!" Raph grunted.

"Not mine!" Donny nodded and they continued on their work out. May smirked sitting up and walking over to the turtles. The sounds of their grunting were funny and she liked watching the muscles in their arms bulging, getting stronger and harder as they all worked out.

_'Oh wow…I am a sick person…' _She smiled to herself.

"Mikey! Ugh, you left your shell cell on!" Leo gritted his teeth at the annoying ringtone.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. I'm-going-to-POMP-you-up-Leonardo, but I didn't know that we were going to be doing a pull-up marathon!" Mikey whined as it took everything in May's power to control her laughter.

Donny reached over and smacked his youngest brother's head, "Ow!" Mikey pouted.

"Woah, Don, don't smack Mikey!" Raph reached over and smacked his brother again, "That's my job!"

"Hey! Do I look like a piñata?" Mikey yelled after being tormented by his brothers. May had to turn around and cover her mouth so that Leo wouldn't get upset with her laughter.

"Just answer your phone!" Donny sighed and continued with his pull-ups.

"Talk to da turtle! Hey long time no hear! Uh huh. Uh huh? Uh huh! No problem! We'll be there!" Mikey smiled and hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Raph questioned.

"Nobody."

May crossed her arms. "No really, who was it?"

"Nobody!" Mikey smiled.

May growled and balled her fists, "Michelangelo, would you just tell me who it was?"

"It was Nobody! Really! It's this superhero guy and he goes by the name of Nobody!" Mikey laughed and swung down to face her. "You should meet him! He's pretty cool!"

Instead of being excited, May groaned and placed her hand on her forehead, "I already deal with four superhero mutated turtles…" She muttered to herself.

Mikey smiled and zoned in on her personal space, "What was that? You are already protected by the turtles of tomorrow and the Battle Nexus-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Raph yelled still hanging onto the support beam.

Mikey smiled and posed his arms in the air, "BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!" Raph screamed and jumped down chasing his little brother. Don and Leo quickly jumped down as well.

"Well I'm glad they are having a brotherly bonding moment." May smiled at Donny and then her smiled faded as she looked over at Leo.

"What did Nobody want Mikey?" Leo grunted pulling everyone back to reality.

"Oh well, I don't really know. He said something about a new gang war and he needs us to help rescue a witness." Mikey smiled.

May sighed, "Well later guys." She turned her back and reached for her book bag when a firm grip on her arm pulled her back upright. "Where are you going now?" Leo snarled at her.

May moaned and attempted to pull his hand off, "I'm going to the lair. I'm not doing anything with gang violence, okay?"

"Fine. Go straight home to the lair then." He spat out releasing her arm.

May pulled her bag onto her back and glared as Leo walked off towards the edge of the roof. "See you guys later. Be careful." May waved goodbye to the other three turtles and eyed Leonardo carefully as she exited the building.

* * *

Softly humming a simple tune to herself, May walked through the sewer excited for the afternoon guest that were expected to arrive and the weekend ahead. Luckily, the weather was beginning to warm slightly as well, meaning that it had stopped snowing for the rest of the year.

As she adjusted her bag on her back and started to whistle the song to herself, she finally came to the moving wall. Punching the code onto the hidden lever, the wall pushed aside and the blonde girl entered into the turtle lair she called her home.

"Hey guys!" She happily sung and stopped when she noticed Leo was training in an obstacle course in the center of the lair. Mikey waved to her in the TV area and she silently and quickly walked over to the three turtle brother's and Casey.

"What's going on?" May whispered to Raph who had been leaning on one of the wall posts supporting the second floor above and watching his older brother.

"Leo's training as usual." Mikey pouted sitting on the couch facing the blue bandana turtle as well.

"I'm tellin' ya. Leo's goin' mental!" Raph muttered crossing his arms. May turned and watched as Leonardo fought his way blindfolded throughout the maze.

"I don't see what da big deal is." Casey stated through his bites of chips, "You guys are always trainin'. So Leo's trainin' more. So what?"

Mikey moaned, "I'd be training too but you know, it's new comic book day." He smiled while the other four looked at him concerned. "What?" He placed his arms in the air.

"Raph's right Casey, Leo's gotten really intense. Ever since our final showdown with the Shredder, Leo's been really…angry. I thought he'd calm down after the holiday's…but so far he's only gotten worse after them." Donny leaned on his bo staff whispering to the man munching on his bag of chips.

Raph huffed leaning into the brick post even more, "I'm just sayin' someone's gotta do somethin', or else I'ma have to give Leo some therapy. Butt-kicking therapy!" He made a fist.

"Awww, I think maybe Raph's just jealous!" Casey laughed, "Leo's stealing ya thunder!"

"Maybe you need your butt kicked too, bonehead!" Raph muttered looking away from his friend.

"I think you guys just need to lay off him." May brushed her hair back and sat next to Casey nudging his ribs making him share his snack. "I mean, it can't be fun. He's always the responsible one and trying to be the best he can be." She finished chewing on a salty chip. "And we really benefit from it! Raph's free not to think because Leo does all the thinking for him. Don's free to dream and create new ideas, Mikey can take it easy and I don't have to worry about being kidnapped or not being able to keep up with you four. All because Leonardo is being responsible enough for all of us." May finished brushing the crumbs off of her hand and onto her skirt.

Just as Raph was about to retaliate to her statement, Leo had thrown his sword across the lair right into Raph's punching bag. "M-My…My bag!" Raph was shocked at his brother's action and then growled. "That is it! You've had it psycho-boy!" He was about to charge when Mikey and Casey held the turtle back.

"Calm down, Raphael!" May begged, "I'll fix it again. It's not a big deal!" She shook her head burying her hand in her hair.

"It's not even 'bout dat! You hear me, Leo!" Raph grunted and growled as the two held him back.

"Raphael that is enough! Calm down my son!" Splinter demanded from his room. "And listen, we are about to receive guests." Leo removed his katana from the bag and then sheathed the sword into the scabbard. He and Splinter then walked to the pool in the center of the lair positioning themselves on the bridge over top of the pool.

Moments later, a blue circle portal rose from the water and a familiar overgrown rabbit stepped from out of it. "My friends!" he smiled and bowed to the two in front of him.

"Usagi!" May, Don and Mikey screamed and then towards Splinter and Leo on the bridge.

"Greeting's turtles!" A snort came next to the rabbit man as the overgrown and obnoxious rhino stood next to Usagi.

"Annnnnnd Gen. Wonderful." Raph muttered crossing his arms.

"You're in luck, I've decided to give you another chance to impress me with this world of yours." Gen snorted.

"You honor us with your presence Motomoto Usagi." Splinter bowed.

"Thank you Sensei." Usagi bowed once again, "After visiting you all after the holiday festivities, I decided I would like to see more of your world."

"Good to see you again princess!" Gen walked over to Casey and May, bowing to the girl and then sniffed at the man. "Oh and you saru! Now let's get something to eat!" He walked off rubbing his hands together.

"What did he call me?" Casey looked over at May and Donny.

"Um…" Donny looked around making sure no one but May and Casey could hear, "A monkey." May giggled instantly.

"Ohhhhhhh kay….I think I'll catch up with you guys later!" Casey walked off and into the stone elevator.

* * *

The turtles and May showed the two battle nexus warriors around the city as best as they could without being seen. So far, Gen and Usagi loved hot dogs, the lights that shined in the tall buildings- they called them torches- and the subway. May couldn't help but laugh at how much they compared their world to the city and it made her curious and wanting to visit their dimension.

May had also gone down to a cheesy NYC gift shop and bought Usagi a pair of sunglasses that he wore the entire night even though she constantly reminded him it was dark outside.

The group hopped around the rooftops for a while when suddenly they stopped for a breather right outside of Times. "Truly amazing!" Usagi gasped looking out at the view of Times Square from the roof.

"Now this is what I call a city!" Gen smiled looking out on the streets. "So much life! So much food! So much money…" He smirked.

"Not too shabby huh? That's why they call it the greatest city on Earth!" Mikey smiled patting Usagi's shoulder.

"As wonderful as this world is, I long for the open fields and simple pleasures of our world." The rabbit-man walked over to Gen. When Gen did not reply to Usagi's comment, Usagi looked over at his Rhino friend, "Gen?"

"Hm. I would like to see more cities. Tell me, where are other places like this one?" The rhino looked over at Raph and May.

"Well, there are a lot of other cities in America, San Francisco, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, even Chicago." May thought aloud.

"Yes, and out of those cities which one has the most money…?" Gen scratched underneath his chin planning a scheme.

"Vegas." Raph grunted as Gen nodded and started to acknowledge Usagi.

"Now, would Gen be interested in the money? Or the girls?" May whispered to Raph and he chuckled at her question shrugging his broad shoulders.

"Well I think we need to call it a night everyone." Leo crossed his arms demanding for the others to head back to the lair. "Master Splinter will be expecting us soon. Let's take the rooftops, it'll be faster."

May and Raph exchanged a concerned glance at one another and then followed in the groups footsteps.

* * *

May's ringtone on her cell phone brought the girl to sit straight up in her bed not ready for the morning to come just quite yet. She flipped open the phone and groaned, "Wha?"

"May? I'm sorry to wake you up but we need you to track our signal on the shell cell and come help us get Gen out of the streets!" Donny instructed to the half awake girl.

She growled softly and stood from her bed throwing on her ninja suit. "Okay, I'll be there in a second, I guess. I'll just take the rooftops; It'll be faster that way." She muttered thinking to herself but in reality saying it to Donatello over the phone.

"Whatever, just hurry! Gen is going into stores!"

May nodded to herself, "Okay!" she hung up the phone running out of the room fully dressed.

"Miss Gibson?" Splinter questioned the girl running through the lair.

"Sorry Sensei! It's Gen! I'll be back!" She retrieved her Kusari and then ran into the elevator and onto the streets. She ran as fast as she could down the street as her phone pulled up the location of the turtles. They had only been a few blocks away so it would be much faster if she traveled on the rooftops.

The blonde ninja climbed the nearest fire escape ladder and then jumped across the rooftops using as much of her ninja training she could to maneuver herself to the others. "And Leo says I slack off in my training. Ha!" She yelled breathlessly finally making her way to the turtles.

"Hey guys! Got here as soon as I could and-" She coughed bending over trying to catch up with her breath.

"Sorry May," Donny rubbed the back of his head, "Casey just got him like two seconds ago."

May stood up with her arms crossed, "You mean you got me up early on a Saturday morning for nothing!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry! I panicked!" He muttered.

"Disaster averted!" Mikey startled May by climbing up another fire escape ladder. "Oh hey sunshine!" He looked at the blonde still with her bed-head knots in her hair. "Now let's get the shell outta here! There are Saturday morning cartoons on in a few minutes!"

"Come on Mikey! I'm not exactly enjoying the view down here!" May heard Raph yelled from underneath the orange bandana turtle.

"Oh right. I-" Mikey was about to say but a strange noise came from the side of the building and suddenly the ladder started to fall backwards as the side of the roof crumbled. "Mikey!" May screamed looking over the ledge at the two turtles. She looked back at a giant shrouded person in front of her remaining friends on the roof.

"Who are you, stranger?" Usagi held his sword in his trained hands.

"Surely my reputation precedes me rodent!" the figure removed the overcoat shrouding him and revealed a giant hog-like man.

"Cogemia!" Usagi gasped at the smirking hog.

" Motomoto Usagi. And the Kame, Leonardo!" The hog snorted. "I look forward to testing myself against you two!"

Raph and Mikey jumped over the ledge running in front of their blonde friend. "Don't even think it, piggy!" Raph yelled revealing his sais from his belt while Mikey and May retrieved their weapons as well.

Without another warning, the hog, Cogemia, threw a handful of small objects at the three. May felt the ground from underneath her boots crumble and she screamed loudly as her body froze in shock as the roof gave away underneath her and the two turtles.

She felt her cheek hit the cool sensation of plastron and two cold strong arms wrapped around her torso pulling her close to the turtle as she and he fell to the floor. May gasped at the impact of hitting the ground while the turtle holding her managed to use his shell to block the falling piece of rubble.

"Ya okay?" Raph whispered to the closed eye girl. "May?" He rubbed a cool finger on her forehead hoping she was still awake from the sudden shock of the fall.

May opened her eyes slowly trying to adjust her vision to look at the dark emerald turtle. She nodded moaning as the soreness started to kick into her neck and travel down her spine.

"Come on…" He grunted throwing a piece of rock off of his shell. "Mikey, ya okay?" He released the girl and looked around for his younger brother.

"I love…ow!...being…ow!...a turtle!" May smiled as Mikey muttered.

She sat up rubbing her aching head and looked above at what sounded like a full on fight on the roof. "Mike are you all right?" The blonde gasped standing while her knees buckled from underneath her.

"Gottcha." Raph caught the girl and picked her up in his arms.

"I'm fine. You okay?" Mikey leaned into his brother looking down at May.

She nodded and Raph carefully let her stand still holding onto her waist as she adjusted her balance. "Who the hell was that guy?" May groaned looking back up at the massive hole.

"I don't know, but he's about to get a sai thrown into his head!" Raph made a fist in the air still holding onto her waist.

"Come on Raphie, let's get back up there to help our brother's and Usagi!" Mikey ran out of the room leaving the two alone.

"You good?" Raph looked down at the girl. She nodded and took a soft step forward sighing at the fact her knees didn't give out again. "Thanks Raph." She looked back at the turtle.

"Don't mention it." He placed a hand on her shoulder looking warmly into her eyes. "Let's go."

The three ninja's ran up the stairway leading to the roof and trapped the hog-man against the wall.

"You cannot defeat me! I am Cogemia!" The hog grunted and held a similar yet smaller Kusari in his hand and a sai in the other.

Completely angered and over the attitude of the hog, May threw a ninja star at the Cogemia's chest distracting him from boasting even more. The hog yelped in pain, distracted for the moment and then snorted looking at his attacker.

"You will leave my friends! And my family! ALONE!" Leo yelled and ran over to the hog slicing him in the chest with both of his katanas.

May gasped as the giant hog fell to his knees as the blood from his chest splattered around his body. "I-I am… Cogemia…" He muttered and then fell to the ground.

* * *

May and the others tied up the hog and then brought him to the lair. Leo had left him alive- barely- since Gen insisted that Usagi and he could receive a good amount of money by turning in the wanted hunter.

"I wish to come back soon, friends. I am curious to visit the city, Las Vegas." Gen smiled and then walked through the blue portal with Cogemia in his hands.

"Yea, in a hundred years!" Donny muttered to Raph and May.

"Thank you for visiting, Usagi. It is always good to see you." Leo emotionlessly stated walking the rabbit-man to the portal with the others.

"Leonardo-san, you must let go of this pain you carry. A true bushido warrior accepts what he cannot change." Usagi placed a kind hand on Leo's green shoulder.

"I am grateful for your concern, Usagi." Leo snapped walking away from the others towards the dojo, "But I will decide what I can and cannot change. I wish you a good journey, my friend."

May shook her head disappointed with Leo's response and took a step forwards to try to understand Leo's reply when a cold hand pulled her shoulder back. May looked back at Donny's shaking head and she gave up her pursue.

"Thank you for coming Usagi." Splinter walked over to the rabbit. "When I asked you to come, I hoped you could reach out to him. But I fear my son is traveling down a difficult path. A path it seems he must travel…alone." The two bowed and May ran over to hug Usagi good-bye.

"Have a great trip back home and hopefully we will see each other again soon!" The blonde smiled and then bowed to her dimension-hopping friend.

"Farwell, my friends." Usagi waved and then walked through the portal making it close behind him.

"Oh my god! Guys don't let Gen leave!" Mikey ran out from his room.

"Um. Too late for that." May placed her hands on her hips and looked up at the very upset turtle.

"No! Gen! Gen! H-He! He took all of my Silver Century comic books!" Mikey yelled looking up at the lair cursing himself for even showing the rhino his collection.

"Don't care." Raph grunted and walked off towards the garage with Donny by his side.

"NOOOOOOO!" Mikey cried running into his room.

May shook her head trying to hide her smile from the others. She looked over at Leo mediating in the dojo and she decided that it was time for her to mediate as well. She calmly walked over to the turtle and removed her shoes just before she sat down.

"Please if you've come to talk. Leave." Leo muttered not opening his eyes.

"If you should know, Splinter Jr., I have come to mediate myself. I do not need you to tell me when or when not I am allowed to clear my mind."

"True, but you also-"

"In my vision I had on Thanksgiving another person in my life is going to die." May cut him off. "I've been meditating a lot lately to try to understand Fate's warning, but I just don't understand. I asked April about it and she really didn't think anything of it other than a worried dream." She sighed closing her eyes to stop tears from showing her weakness.

"Please. Can you meditate for me as well? I don't want anyone else to die…I just don't think I can handle it." She wiped the tears that escaped from her closed eyes quickly hoping he hadn't seen.

"I will…" Leo nodded and then closed his eyes trying to relax and understand May's plea.

* * *

A week later and Leo's attitude still hadn't improved. How May had been in her current situation of watching and observing Master Splinter and Leo's katana lesson, she'd never know. But somehow, she was placed in the ring of fire watching and observing the two fight in order for her to better her own self before she took Leonardo's place in round two.

"I already told you I'm fine!" Leo grunted as the two swords clanked together with equal forces.

"You are sure?" Splinter retorted.

"Nothins the matter Sensei why do you keep asking that!"

"So much anger! The unopened bottle will burst when its internal pressure becomes too much to bear!"

May shook her head disgusted and embarrassed by Leo's scolding with his and her master. She looked around at the other turtle brothers hoping one of them would come save her from her position, but they continued to work out silently on the side of the lair.

"For months now you have been bruiting! Angry and stubborn!"

"Yea. Whatever!" Leo grunted and then blocked another attack from his master.

"You have not been yourself!" Splinter ran into an attack but Leo quickly defended himself as if it was nothing. "You must release what festers within you! Your family can help you, Leonardo. It is important that we be open with one another."

Leo growled even louder and ran in for his attack blocking and then throwing his katana out of Splinter's hand. "Open? Okay then this katana lesson sucks! I mastered this years ago! YEARS AGO! May should be the one fighting instead of me!"

Splinter looked over at the girl sitting and observing silently and then back in front at his son. "It is not the student's place to say when a lesson is learned." He walked over to the katana lying on the ground and then ran back attacking his oldest son.

Leo blocked and then jabbed his sword at him quickly missing his target.

"It is the students place to listen and learn!"

May cringed as she watched the blood-thirsty look in Leo's face while Splinter calmly blocked and defended himself properly against his son. At this point in the fight, the blonde wanted to do anything to run over and hold Leo back with her own deadly weapon.

The three other turtle brothers caught her attention walking away from their weights and solitude training to the outskirts of the fight. She looked back at the turtle and rat fighting in front of her, attempting to observe some type of notes but instead just felt horrified at Leo's desire to draw blood from his master.

"I've already mastered this lesson!" Leo grunted and threw Splinter backwards. "And yesterday's lesson. And the lesson before that!" He towered over top of the small rat pushing him down. May ran towards the two ready to intervene at any given moment. "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TEACH ME SOMETHING I DON'T ALREADY KNOW!" Leo screamed and then raised his katana in the air and slashed it down on Master Spinter's head.

"LEONARDO!" May tried to hold his arms back but failed and watched in horror as Leo drew blood from Splinter's head. She quickly picked up the sword Splinter had been using and then blocked Leo from walking forward even more. "I don't understand why you keep saying you failed your family, Leo! You've never watched nor had anyone in your life actually die!" She fought against the strong turtle as the other three ran over to help Splinter.

"Don't understand? My brother's and father almost died because I wasn't strong enough to protect them!" He struck her sword pushing her backwards. May lost her balance for a second and then regained it back just right before he attacked her once again.

"Excatly! They ALMOST died, Leonardo! I've had my mother, father and my brother die because I was FATED to live and they weren't. My friend Kala died because of my stupidity to not stay in the lair like I was told! You have NEVER had anyone ACTUALLY die Leo, because of you! It's because of ME that they are dead!" She growled as tears ran off of her cheeks and onto the floor. "Grow up and enjoy that you and your family are safe! Because mine wasn't!" She threw the sword to the side glaring at the fuming turtle.

"I. FAILED. MY. FAMILY!" Leo screamed to the top of his lungs swinging his sword at the girl. May fell face first to the ground on her left as a burning pain shot through her left side of her chest.

"LEO!" She heard Raph scream and then the sound of a punch.

"May?" Donny's voice came from above her head and she felt his cool hand on her right shoulder. May opened her eyes pushing her chest up ignoring the pain pulsing through her left side. "Oh god." Donny opened his eyes widely looking down at the girl.

May looked at the pain on her left and noticed the dark almost black blood running down from her collar bone to her sternum. She quickly threw her hand on top of the bloody cut and smiled at Don. "I'm okay." She nodded looking above him at Raph and Leo fighting against one another.

"Raphael! Leonardo!" Splinter yelled pulling the two out of their fight. Both of them looked down towards May and gasped. "May!" Raph ran over and crouched down next to the girl looking at all the blood pouring from out of her hand and onto her clothes.

"I'm fine." She groaned as the feeling of her head becoming dizzy started to take effect.

"Master…May…I-I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…I-I just lost control…" Leo ran over to the girl while Mikey and Splinter walked in front of Leo blocking him from touching the blonde.

"Don't you dare touch her, Leo!" Mikey spat out at his older brother.

May noticed the red drops on the floor dripping down from Splinters cut forehead from in front of her. "Master Splinter…Are you…a-are you o-o-okay?" She asked concerned as her vision started to double.

"May let me see your injury. I need to see how deep it is…"Donny attempted to remove her hand but she shook him off and lifted herself onto her knees attempting to stand up.

"It's nothing, Don. Just a little flesh wound." May smiled and then began to stand.

"I just lost control…I didn't mean to hurt you or May…master…I'm sorry…"

"That is enough!" Splinter demanded making all of his students look at him. "We are finished training Leonardo."

May winced as she fully stood on her feet and dug her fingers deeper into her split flesh hoping to stop the pain. Her wet and slimy fingers made her grip loosen and curious to see just how bad her injury was, she released her chest and looked quickly into the palm of her hand with nothing but a cup full of dark red blood in it.

"Donny…" She whispered looking his way and swaying at the dizziness starting to make her loose her balance. "It hurts." She moaned and then faded into darkness. She could feel her body fall backwards, but if she really fell, she'd never know.

Everything went numb right after her world went dark.

* * *

**Oh no! I hope May's okay! Oh wait...I already know. Muahahaha!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey everyone! Sorry I've been on spring break and trying to just rest from classes. yuck! But in case you havent seen it yet, check out my new one shot story called the future that never was! It is about Don's time in the SAINW episodes and it includes MAY! :) check it out! **

**But on with the story! Enjoy!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

"…wish we could have said good-bye before he took off."

"Me too…"

May could hear Mikey and Donny conversing above her head and wanting the two turtles to realize that she was awaking below them she moaned softly.

"May?" Mikey patted her right arm. "You awake?"

She opened her eyelids and smiled at the concerned look in the orange bandana turtle's green face. "Mikey…I'm fine." She smiled and closed her eyes trying to lift her chest up.

"Stay down; your stitches might pop if you move too much." Donny rubbed her left arm in the hopes that she would be compliant to his wishes.

"What?" She had opened her eyes again and then looked to the annoying pain on the left side of her chest. "Leo…" she muttered resting her head against the pillow looking at the two turtles looking down at her.

Mikey nodded. "Yea, rest May. I didn't think you'd make it…but thank god we've got Donny here. He practically saved your life!"

May looked to her left at Donny and smiled, "Thanks brainiac." She moaned again as pain shot through her chest.

"Hey guys is May- May! You're awake!" She heard Raph yell and then saw his face look down at her concerned and yet smiling.

"Hi Raphie!" She smiled and then winced at the pain. "What the hell is going on with this cut!" She looked to Don hoping he would have an explanation.

"Leo luckily didn't cut through your bones, but he scratched them somewhat. You're gonna have to wear a big bandage for a while, sorry… If you want, April might be able to take you to the hospital-"

"No. I trust you Donny." The blonde placed a finger on her injury feeling the thick stitches that held her skin together underneath her heavily wrapped chest. "Where's Leo?" She asked pushing herself up to sit on the operating table in Don's lab.

Mikey and Don looked down at their feet while Raph just continued to glare. "No…What did he do?" May gasped thinking of some of the worse things Leo might have done while she was out.

"He is going on a journey," Splinter's cane echoed through the small room. "to visit the Ancient One in Japan."

"W-What?" May gasped once again and closed her eyes taking a deep breath as her chest flared up from her shock.

"Yes, Leonardo has already left. I do not know how long he will be on his journey…but for the safety of himself he needs to train under the Ancient One."

May looked up at the rat and examined his bandage over his left eye. She could see dried blood around his wound and instantly she felt guilty for some unknown reason. "I understand, Master Splinter…" May bowed her head and then raised it, "But what happens if he never comes back?"

Splinter sighed holding onto his old walking stick carefully. "I believe that he will return to us, Miss Gibson but I cannot say if he will be captured or worse…" He closed his eyes, May guessed to hold back a tear and without another word or the opening of his eyes, Splinter walked out of the room.

"Well this sucks…" May muttered crossing her arms carefully as to not hurt her injury.

"Yea…tell me 'bout it." Mikey sat on her left side letting his head hang low. "I miss him already…angry and everything."

May nodded and looked to the scientist, "Hey Don gimmie a hand, I need to pee." She held her right hand out and he helped her out of the bed.

"I got 'er." Raph took her right hand out from Don and pulled it around his shoulders helping the girl onto her feet and walking out the room.

"Thanks Raph." May rested her head on his shoulder causing him to tense up for a second and then relax continuing to help walk her to the restroom. He removed his hand from her hip and opened the door allowing her inside.

"I'll be right here if ya need me." He nodded and she gave a quick nod back and then shut the wood door behind her.

May stood there for a second and then looked to her left in her reflection from the mirror. She had one of her sleeping tank tops on while a bulky and messily white and red stained bandage wrapped around her chest and shoulder to put pressure on her wound. She could only imagine how it would look if she took off the wrapping, but shook her head at the thought and pressed onto the toilet.

Removing her training leggings she had been wearing earlier, she sat down and released herself taking in the situation placed in front of her. Leonardo was gone. Their fearless leader…would no longer be able to lead them until he returned, that is, if he returned…

She cleaned herself up and then slowly shuffled her feet back to the mirror and the counter looking hard into her sky blue eyes. _'What are you going to do May Gibson? Leo's gone…Now it's just you, Raph, Mikey and Don…for who knows how long…' _

She didn't know where they came from but streams of salty tears rolled from out of her eyes and onto her cheeks rolling off onto the marble counter top. She didn't stop…the returning feeling of being smaller than a speck of dust on a piece of furniture. The hopelessness returned and threatened to kill her once more.

May escaped into her tears, allowing her body to sink into the floor resting her back against the cabinet as she curled into a ball. Not wanting anyone to see how weak she had become, not that anyone was in the bathroom with her; she hid her face in the palms of her hands and softly sobbed into them.

_'Please Leo…I forgive you…just promise me you will return to us safely and soon…I miss you already…'_

May hadn't a clue at how long she had been crying for, but she imagined it had to be a while since she heard Raph open the door slowly asking if everything was alright.

"May?" He whispered shutting the door. She could hear his footsteps closing in on her and then felt him crouching next to the girl pulling her carefully into his strong arms. "What are you doin'?"

The girl honestly didn't know why she had been crying…but she was. Wanting comfort, she pushed aside the shooting pain in her chest and hugged the hot-headed turtle tightly. "I'm not sure…" she whispered sobbing still.

She heard Raph sigh and then felt his cool hands rub her back and arm. "Ya gave me a freakin' heart attack. I thought you might have fallen over from the toilet or maybe got sucked down it or something." He muttered continuing to rub her gently.

May chuckled, "Sucked down the toilet, Raph?"

"Hey you never know. 'Specially with you…"

She smiled and looked up at the red bandana turtle. "Yea…Raph…why did he have to leave?" She whispered almost so softly he couldn't hear. But he had and shook his head. "I really don't know. Splinter told him ta go so you know he always follows his every order."

May nodded with eyes closed and buried her head in the soft skin between his plastron and shell and sobbing once more.

"May…" Raph huskily whispered raising a hand to her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Don't cry…" His other two fingers were lost in the tangles of her blonde hair. "Please?" he begged. "I tried…to stop him…"

Taking a breather, May felt a lone tear roll down her cheek and watched as it fell onto his emerald green skin, "W-W-Wha?"

He nodded, "I did. I ran after him as he tried to leave last night after Splinter told him to go. I tired…I tried to tell him we couldn't do it without him…but Leo was dead-set about leaving…he told me…he told me…"

"T-Told you what?" She raised her head to look into his masked eyes.

"I-I-I was the leader… I was to take his place while he was gone. Leading the team…and looking after you…" May felt as Raph clutch her cheek a bit forcefully and closed his eyes obviously scared by his brother's words. "I can't be the leader…that's Leo's job…not mine…" his voice trembled as he whispered his inner thoughts to the girl.

Not wanting to hear another word, May threw herself onto the turtle pulling him into a tight embrace. "You have to Raph…your brother's need you…" She whispered in his ear slit.

_'I need you…'_

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Leo had left for Japan. He hadn't called anyone. He hadn't contacted them. It seemed like he was gone forever…and never coming back…

May had walked back from school through the sewers with her head hanging low as it had been the past three weeks. Anna had figured and declared that Leo had broken up with her and after May constantly reminded her that he hadn't, May gave in and let Anna's story become true.

Leo had broken her heart. Figuratively and almost literally. The cut he had given to her was right above her heart and if it wasn't for her ribs and her ninja developed muscle, he would have sliced her heart in half.

"Hey May!" Mikey greeted her from the TV area. "How was school?"

May casually looked over at the turtle with her eyes while her head still remained looking down towards the floor. "You know…the usual." She muttered and threw her bag to the side of the kitchen table.

"You look down!" Mikey paused his game and ran over to the girl as she slumped into one of the kitchen chairs. "But I have a little surprise for you! Master Splinter agreed that we can go topside for a midnight run tonight! Isn't that great!" he smiled.

May nodded emotionlessly. "Yea that is."

From out of nowhere, a speeding sai flew over May's head and into the brick wall behind her. "I am so sick of your miserable attitude, missy!" Raph jumped down from the second story and slammed his balled fists down on the kitchen table.

"Raph!" Mikey growled, "What the shell? Can't you see May's still upset about everything?" the younger of the turtles defended the blonde.

"So am I! But I ain't lettin' it hold me back and making me into a miserable and suicidal state of mind!" he fumed at his brother and then looked back at the blonde. "Get ova it!"

May shook her head and stood to her feet and calmly walked in front of the pissed off turtle. "I'm sorry Raph…I'll try to be happier." She apologized looking down at her feet.

"NO!" Raph fumed and clutched the girl's arms raising her in the air to his eye level, "This is what I'm talking about! The real May would be up in my face fighting back!" he threw her to the floor not caring as she tumbled back losing her footing.

"Raph!" Mikey ran over to help May and then snarled back at his brother.

"Raphael!" Splinter's voice of reason calmed the heated situation. "What is the matter? I have granted you with a midnight training run and you are jeopardizing it?"

"No Master Splinter! It's May! She ain't right!" He pointed a finger as the girl stood to her feet calmly brushing off the dirt.

Splinter tilted his head realizing his sons meaning behind the outrage. "Miss Gibson, please. Would you join me in my room for a cup of tea?" He smiled offering his hand to the girl. She nodded and followed the rat into his safe-haven.

"Bro, serisouly? What the shell is your problem?" Mikey asked his brother in a very impolite manner.

"You know something is wrong with her Mikey! Don't deny it!" Raph shouted back.

Don walked over to the situation watching from his lab, "May's been hurt physically and emotionally from Leo leaving…you can imagine how depressed she is…"

Raph crossed his arms. "He's our brother, Donny! We've known him longer! If anything, we should be the ones depressed! Not May!"

"Raph, don't you understand! May loved Leo and after he hurt and left us like this…she's questioning everything." Don sighed, "Don't you see the way she second guesses everything in training? Leo was her voice of reason. The voice that told her she could do anything she put her mind too."

Mikey nodded, "We need to remind her of that…"

"Raph, I followed you after you chased Leo down the sewer." Don eyed his brother carefully resting his arms on his hips. "He told you to watch over her…this is what he meant! Don't you see! You need to be supportive of her."

Raph sighed shaking his head not knowing whether to be mad at Donny for following him, or grateful that he reminded him of Leo's statement. Closing his eyes and thinking pass the anger boiling in his head he sighed, "Yea I guess you right, Einstein…"

Don smirked and then walked off back to his lab while Mikey patted his brother's shoulder. "You got this Raphie!"

Raph quickly whapped his brother on the top of his head. "Call me that again and I'll shove my punching bad up your ass!"

* * *

"I'd say that's a new record on the Upper East Side run!" Don smiled looking at his timer as he and his fellow ninja's took a breather gasping for air after their run. "Great job guys!" He smiled recording the time in his shell cell.

May sat on the ground of the roof panting, greedily taking in as much oxygen as her lungs would allow her. It felt good to be free on the rooftops running all of her emotions out. Actually, she lived even craved sometimes for these types of runs.

"Good job guys!" Raph punched one of his fists into the palm of his hand. "May you really did good." He said almost as if he had been scripted to say it.

"Thanks…I guess…" She huffed and then stood shakily to her feet looking out into the city. "It feels good to be running free…" She whispered not realizing Raph and walked next to her nodding at her statement.

"No! Someone! Help me!" A woman's voice screamed in the alley below.

"Shut up!" Yelled another voice, a deeper voice…a man's voice.

May ran to the edge and crouched down looking as the street thug cornered a small strawberry blonde haired girl into a corner. "NO!" May gasped and without another warning swung her Kusari from her hip onto the fire escape on the next building and lowering herself in front of the man.

"What's a grown man doing picking on a young lady?" May snarled crossing her arms glaring evilly at the man. No way was Anna, another one of her friends, going to be harmed. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" She smiled and then kicked him across the face without another warning.

"M-May? Is that you!" Anna gasped rising to her feet behind the blonde.

"Hold on, Anna!" May commanded to her friend as the thug ran back at her. She used her scythe blade to block the thug's common knife out of his hands and to the floor. "Say goodnight!" May smirked and then used the blunt end of the blade to knock him out across his head.

"MAY!" Anna gasped. "W-W-WHA?"

May looked behind her at her shaking friend. "It's okay Anna." She smiled warmly. "You're safe." She threw her Kusari to the ground and ran to hug her female friend. "Please don't be frightened by me. I've been trained in the art of ninjustu and I was out on a training run with my friends." She explained.

Anna continued to shake and then raised a finger pass the blonde. "N-No…it's not you I'm scared of…it's…it's…turtles!" She shrieked.

May rolled her eyes and looked behind her at Mikey and Don in the middle of the alley while Raph threw the simpleton street thug into a silver trashcan. "Three giant…turtles behind you!" Anna clutched onto May's tender shoulder.

She winced for a second and then smiled. "Don't worry 'bout them!" She giggled, "Those are my friends."

Anna shook her head even more terrified. "What?" She shrieked again.

"Oh no! Are you alright?" Don walked alongside of May looking at the girl backing up against the wall. "You're bleeding on your arm."

"It-it talks!"

May giggled and then looked to her turtle friend. "This is Donatello, Anna. He is our doctor of the group and he can take real good care of ya if you want him to look at your cut."

"May…turtles…ninjas?...wha?" Anna shook and then her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she slumped forwards.

Don reacted faster and caught the girl. "I don't think we should take her to the lair."

May agreed. "Just bring her to the roof until we can get her to wake up." She smiled.

* * *

Anna slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her blonde friend. "Oh May! I had the craziest dream. You were there, and I was being attacked and there were these giant turtles and I-" Anna smiled and then looked around on the rooftops and squealed spotting the three turtles on the side of May.

"Anna! Calm down. I'm about to tell you something that you have to promise you will not say to another soul." She held out her pinky finger to the strawberry-blonde haired girl. "Promise?"

Anna whimpered and then nodded her head and grasped May's pinky with her own.

Taking in a deep sigh May pointed to the turtles, "These are my friends. They won't hurt a soul unless they have too." She explained. "They are mutant teenaged turtles, the same age as you and me, and they have been trained since they were mutated to be ninjas. Do you accept this?"

Anna blinked a few times and then held her arm in front of her chest and quickly pinched her skin. "I guess…I'm not dreaming am I?"

May giggled and patted her friends shoulder. "No Anna, you're not. Don't worry they are a blast of fun." She looked over as Mikey slowly crouched next to the two humans.

"Hi." He smiled warmly, "Name's Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey!"

Anna blinked a few more times and then closed her eyes returning his smile. "I'm Anna!" she opened her eyes and then looked back at May. "Why haven't you told me about this a long time ago? How long have you known them? Are there more like them?"

"Well, for starters, is there any particular order you want those answers in?" May stood to her feet and held her hand out to help Anna stand to her feet.

"Not really…"

"Okay, I've known them since I moved to NYC. Actually, they saved me from being attacked by the Purple Dragons. But they know Aunt April and do you remember Casey?"

Anna nodded.

May pointed to the red bandana turtle, "That's Raphael's friend. April's dating him because of them. But I didn't want to tell you about them because let's face it, would you have believed me?"

Anna shook her head.

"I didn't think so. We get mixed up in a lot of trouble, so I didn't want you or the others to get involved either." May crossed her arms, "And you've already met one of them already. Remember?"

Anna shook her head confused at first and then gasped, "Leo! He wasn't in a costume! Oh my goodness!" She looked to Donny and waved, "Good to see you, Leo! I like your headband!"

May and Mikey giggled while Donny blushed, "Actually, my name's Donatello. Leo is…well Leo…"

"Leo's on a little vacation right now." Raph grunted.

"Oh. So there are more of you then?" Anna looked to Raph and then Donny. "Sorry about that, Donatello, was it?"

Don smiled, "You can call me Donny or Don."

May waved her hand in the air bringing the attention back to her, "But you know now and you have to promise you won't tell a soul about them. Trust me when I say, you don't want anyone to know that you know us. We have some pretty horrible enemies you don't want to get involved with."

Anna smiled and hugged her friend tightly and then pulled back placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders, "I've wondered why you have always been so standoff-ish since I met you, May. I'm glad I know the real reason now." She looked to the three turtles and nodded, "I think if I told anyone about you guys- uh turtles, they'd put me in the loony bin for sure! Your secret is safe with me."

May placed her hands on her hips, "This includes Lilly! She can't know either!"

"What! Really?" Anna pouted and then watched as the turtles crossed their arms and looked grimly at her. "Oh…okay I understand." She nodded and then gave May a concerned look, "So you were dating a mutant turtle this whole time?"

May sighed and nodded her head. "Yes. I know its crazy but-"

"Aw you don't have to defend yourself." Anna smiled and looked over at Mikey, "They are pretty cute- well for mutants and turtles that is."

"You should know, Anna, that I am the Battle Nexus Champion of the multi-" Mikey started to brag when both Donny and Raph hit the back of his head.

"A champion? Geeze, May! What types of stories have you been holding out on me?" Anna giggled.

May fumbled around with her Kusari and simple shook her head. "You have no idea."

* * *

Anna had been very accepting of the turtles during the past four weeks. She hadn't been brought into the lair, since she was afraid of going underground –she was terrified of going on the subways even- but she visited the turtles and May in their garage above the ground. They shared many stories with the strawberry-blonde and for a while everything seemed to be back to normal for May and the turtles.

It was the start of her spring break in the afternoon and May had been training with Raphael in the dojo of lair. She was eager for the evening ahead since Anna had finally gained enough courage and promised the turtles she was going to visit their home. With Splinter's blessing, the evening was planned.

Raph grunted as he blocked one of May's punches, "Excited for Anna tonight?" he muttered throwing a kick as she twisted out of the way.

"Yup!" She smiled and then dogged to the side of the turtle and caught his punch in her hands. "Too slow!" She giggled and then flipped behind the turtle.

"Actually," Raph grunted and then quickly ran to the side of her snaking his arm on her waist and pulled her to the floor pinning her to the ground. "You're too slow." He smirked looking down at her.

May attempted to pull herself away but he was too strong for her. She looked up into his red mask trying to regain control on her breath. "You win." She muttered and Raph released her arms still pinning down her bottom half.

She giggled at him. "I told ya you won! Get off of me!" May sat her torso up and attempted to push him off of her but instead Raphael held her wrists in mid-air not allowing her to move once again.

"Raph!" She giggled closing her eyes as her breathing increased once again. "Raphael!" She opened her eyes smiling at the turtle. "You win! Let me go!"

Despite her admits to defeat he continued to hold onto her wrists. "May…" He whispered. "You're scar…"

Confused, May looked down at her chest. She had been wearing a black tank top that she often wore for her lessons, but now that she had a battle wound she often forgot that it could be easily seen and also easily prone to being reopened.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean ta-"

"It's fine!" The blonde cut him off. It had slightly been reopened once again and she would need stitching just as she always did. "Don can fix me up in a jiff."

Finally releasing her arms, Raph swiftly sweeped May into his own arms before she had a second to deny his help, "Donny!" He called out bringing her to the lab.

"Raph!" May groaned, "I'm just bleeding, not to death!" She pouted.

"What seems to be the trouble this time?" Donny smiled crossing his arms.

Raph placed the girl on the countertop, "I didn't mean ta, I swear we were just training and-"

"Raph! Enough already!" She smiled closing the emerald turtles beak shut. "Don just a stitch or two." She responded normally.

Donny shook his olive green head and searched in his drawers looking for his supplies. However, Raph was the one catching May's attention as he intertwined his hands into hers looking down at the floor.

"Raphie, you didn't do it on purpose. Don't feel bad. I promise." She smiled looking up at him and placing her free hand on top of his hand holding hers. "Please?" She begged.

"Alright I-" Don walked back and then gave Raph and May a strange look. They were holding hands and he was pretty sure Raph had almost come close to crying. "Ahem!" He coughed pulling the tension from the two back at him. "I need to give you some pain killers. Hold still." Donny pushed pass Raph and stuck a needle into May's chest filling it with a comforting numbness.

Carefully the brilliant turtle raised a thick black thread and small sharp needle to the girl's chest. "You know, May, this thing opens up one more time and I will personally take you to the hospital myself. I know a good bit about human anatomy, but I'm not a real doctor." He huffed sewing her back together.

"Nah. I trust ya." She smiled and then winced as he finished the last thread.

"May, ya can't keep doing this to ya body! Donny can only help so much." Raph held onto her hand tighter but she simply shook her head confident in Don's handy work.

"All done. Take it easy for the rest of the day. But that should be easy since Anna's coming over." Donny smiled and then cleaned up the area.

"Come on." Raph picked her up like last time and not wanting to tear her fresh stitches out, May complied with the turtle's actions. He walked her over to the TV area and sat her next to Mikey on the dingy blue couch she had called her bed when she first lived with the turtles.

"Mikey, what exactly are you doing?" May giggled noticing he was attempting to practice his lame magic tricks with his deck of cards.

"Practicing! Gotta impress Anna when she comes over!" Mikey stuck his tongue out trying to figure out his next move.

"Yea. A real turn on that is…" Raph muttered and walked out of the area to clean up the mess he and May made in the dojo.

"You okay?" Mikey smiled looking over at the girl.

"I'm fine. Just overworked myself again." She smiled and stood placing a finger to her lips. "I'm going to change!" she whispered and then tip toed out of the room and into her own. Carefully, she peeled off her workout pants and then replaced them with her favorite pair of blue jeans.

She winced slightly removing her black tank top from her torso. "Not as easy as the pants." She muttered to herself and then walked to her closet searching for another tank just to make sure the stitches didn't pop out without her knowing if she wore a tee-shirt.

Finally finding her comfy faded grey tank, she threw it on as best as she could. After, she quickly searched for a matching pair of flip flops and placed her feet in each one and then exited her room and resumed her position back on the couch.

"Took you long enough." Mikey muttered with a smile. "I've resorted to making a house of cards! Maybe Anna will be impressed by this instead!"

May giggled, "Doubtful, but worth a try." She watched him stack the cards carefully. It was soothing watching him and eventually she fell into a quick nap. That is, until Klunk hopped onto her lap and purred loudly indicating for her to pet the kitten.

She moaned and then smiled at the orange kitty, "Mikey, your cat can be annoying…" She giggled and lightly stroked Klunk's back, "But it's a good thing he's cute." She had never really thought of herself as a cat person before but Klunk was different; he was almost like another person in their weird family.

"Good afternoon Miss Gibson and Michelangelo." Splinter bowed entering the TV area and then sat on the recliner on the side of the couch. "When is your friend visiting, Miss Gibson?"

"Uh, later this afternoon, Sensei." May smiled. She had been so glad Splinter accepted her request of a visitor. There was only one catch, Anna had to be blindfolded just like their guests on Christmas Eve that way she would not know the exact way to get into the lair.

"Wonderful." Splinter smiled and then looked over at his youngest son, "That is- uh, a very impressive edifice, Michelangelo. Dare I ask how many hours you have spent building it?" Splinter questioned as May tried to contain her giggles at his question.

"Good question, Sensei!" Mikey smiled, "Hey Raph, what time is it?"

May looked behind the couch towards the lonely emerald turtle punching the crap out of his bag. If she had to guess, he was blowing off some steam from their earlier match and no doubt blaming himself for her injury.

"Like I wear a watch?" Raph responded and then kicked the bag once more. "How should I know! Hey Donny, wha time is it?" He looked to Donatello who had moved from his lab to working on his submarine in the pool in the brief amount of time that May had taken a power nap.

Don stopped the welder and removed the welding mask from his face, "Beats me. Ask Leo."

May could feel everyone wince at Don's reply. He hadn't realized Leo was no longer with them. Feeling as the shroud of emptiness sucked the life out of May just as it had done about a month ago, she sat back into the couch and stopped tears from rolling down her cheeks by closing her eyes.

"Sorry…" Donny dropped his tools and then hopped away from his project, "Leo's been gone about two months and I still forget he's not here." May could hear two sets of footsteps walking over to the group.

"Master Splinter, when do you think Leo's going to come back?" May opened her eyes and looked down as she pet Klunk nervously.

"And is Leo coming back normal? Or like, more normal?" Mikey sat into the couch pulling away from stacking his deck of cards. "Cause before he left he was acting kinda…ya know!" Mikey proceeded to twirl a finger around the temple of his head indicating how loony Leonardo had been.

Raph gave him a good smack upside the head. "OW!"

"I do not know my sons." Splinter sighed, "Leonardo is on a pilgrimage to find the Ancient One, and to find answers. Such things are beyond time."

"Well," Don spoke up in the tense silence. "I miss having him around."

"As do we all. We must have faith that he will return, when he is ready…"

May sighed as Klunk jumped from her lap and onto the top of the couch. She watched as the cat playfully stuck his paw in the air waiting for her to play with him, but she had not been in the mood after their current conversation. She looked up catching a worried glance from Raph and quickly adverted her eyes back to the cat picking him up and placing him in her lap once again.

"Hey guys! I'm about to put on the last two cards! Watch!" Mikey smiled trying to distract his family from their depressive faces. He slowly and carefully placed the last two cards from his deck of 52 on the top finalizing his impressive pyramid.

"Good job Mike-" May started to congratulate the turtle when an alarm interrupted her. And then it suddenly stopped just as fast as it started.

"That's not supposed to happen!" Donny exclaimed running over to his lab and turning on his computer monitor that surveyed the outside areas of the lair. "If something triggers the alarm it's supposed to keep ringing until I turn it off!"

May and the others chased after the turtle and watched as he typed a few things onto the screen. "It's not supposed to turn off by itself…unless, someone just deactivated our system!" He yelled as the computer screen went fuzzy.

A loud and rumbling thud echoed and shook the lair making Raph draw his sais ready for anything. "Um, what is that?" Mikey muttered as he retrieved his numchucks into his trained hands.

"Whatever it is, it's coming through the front door!" Raph yelled.

Not wanting to be defenseless, May quickly ran to the dojo despite Splinter and the turtle's pleas to stop, and she regained her weapon just as a large and powerful blast busted down the moving wall and then the entire wall to the front of the lair. She gasped as two large robot suits walked through the hole in the lair.

"And just when you think things couldn't get any worse!" May muttered as what seemed to be a hundred Foot soldiers ran into their home.

"What the! The Foot!" Mikey screeched.

"But how! How did they find us?" Donny responded. Quickly, May ran back to her mutant friends ready for the fight of her life.

"Don't matter how they found us, they found us! Now let's kick the shell outta them!" Raph motivated the other's springing into action.

May wasted no time hesitating and she immediately swung her Kusari chain around a group of ninjas and with all of her might threw them to the floor. Not thinking, she cried in pain after she finished her move at the burning pain in her chest.

"She is injured." May heard one of the masked Foot Soldiers say. She growled and then ran towards the man and kicked him in the face and then roundhouse kicked him to the side. "Try to say I'm injured again! I dare ya!" the blonde threatened.

"Everybody!" She heard Mikey call out, "Watch your backs!"

May growled as he distracted her with his pointless comment and then punched a ninja in the gut while striking another while swinging her scythe blade.

"It's hard enough watchin' our fronts!" Raph responded.

May looked over to the red bandana turtle watching him almost be blown away by one of the huge robots that knocked down the wall. "Raph!" She called out and then ran over to him as he free himself from destruction and towards the girl.

"There's too many of them!" She kicked a few out of her way and looked to the turtle as the two became surrounded. "We have to back out!"

"Back out?" He growled and blocked a few from attacking the girl, "This is our home!"

Eventually, May and the other's found themselves surrounded by a circle of Foot Ninja. "Aw shell!" May looked to Raph as he gasped looking forwards at the front of the lair.

From what May could see past the smoke, a large and very intimidating shadow was walking through the dust. "No!" She gasped as well looking into the glowing red eyes of the figure.

"It-it can't be him!" Donny cried.

"Master Splinter? Any chance this is just another mystical attack?" Mikey hoped.

Splinter took to the front of his students shaking his head, "No my son, this is real! All too real!"

"The Shredder!" May barked out nervously brushing her hand through the strands of her blonde hair. "But I thought you guys said the Utrom's sent him into exile?" She looked frantically to Donatello.

"Yea, and it didn't take!" Raph growled back.

From out of nowhere, four Chinese hat-wearing ninja appeared as the Shredder made his way from the dust. May recognized this four ninja as the Elite Ninja's that had attacked her and the others during the fight that resulted in April's apartment blowing up.

"Oroku Saki is gone thanks to you all!" A female's voice yelled through the Shredder suit. "But the Shredder lives on!" The woman picked up the mask to reveal non-other than the evil witch, Karai, in the suit.

"KARAI!" Donny yelled.

Splinter simply shook his head, "So the daughter of Oroku Saki has become the Shredder…Why?" the rat glared.

"Honor demands it, Splinter-san." Karai held up a fist with her hand that happened to have the two pronged blade at her wrist. "After you helped the vile Utrom's exile my father, I vowed to avenge his honor!"

"You dare speak of honor?" Splinter snapped, "Your father murdered my Master Yoshi! Your father HAD no honor!"

Karai's eyes lit up and she growled, "You will PAY for your LIES! All of you!" She looked at the bunch and then frowned even bigger, "Where is Leonardo?"

May walked forwards. "He isn't here, bitch!"

"You know, you just missed him. But if you leave now, we'll let him know you stopped by!" Mikey held May's shoulder back before she could walk further.

"You mock me! The fact you all still live, mocks me!" She returned the mask to hide her face. "Destroy them! All of them!" She commanded. "Leave _no one, _ALIVE!"

* * *

**I know I didn't add a whole lot of stuff going on during the two months span, but I honestly couldn't think of anything. Reviews appreciated!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Blah blah blah...you don't read this anyways! Get to the story!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

Everyone jumped into action so quickly, May was sure even Karai was surprised at how fast they moved. The blonde ninja was ready for anything and took none of the Foot Ninja lightly as they tried to fight against her. Using all of her training, she cleared her mind from all of the thoughts and worries of Leonardo's disappearance and focused on her breathing instead.

Things seemed to be working well for the female ninja, that is, until a dick of a Foot Solider kicked her left side of her chest causing her to fall backwards to the floor. She cried aloud feeling a spreading burning pain ignited through her body and then felt the force of her body being picked up by the front of her shirt.

"You are useless. The turtles probably keep you as a pet more than an ally." The Foot Solider smugly remarked.

Something sparked in May's head in that instant and she furiously snapped raising her scythe blade in the air and slashing it down over the ninja's left side of his chest. "Let's see how you like it, ya bastard!" She kicked him to the side and then defended herself as another set of Foot surrounded her.

Eventually, she knocked out all of the Foot surrounding her and she quickly hid behind a wall post trying to slow her breath down. _'Gotta concentrate!' _She closed her eyes feeling her lungs gasp for oxygen.

She heard a strange cry from a distance and her eyes shot open at the familiarity of the voice. "Splinter?" She whispered and looked towards his room on her right.

There lying face down on the floor was her rat master. "You are not worthy to speak of my father, rodent!" Karai's voice rang from the small flames that grew around Splinter's room. "I will silence your treacherous tongue once and for all!" Karai picked Splinter up by the collar of his robe ready to strike with her two pronged armor.

"NO!" May ran towards the woman throwing the chain of her Kusari around Karai's wrist and then pulled her towards the blonde. Without hesitation, May kicked Karai in the gut making her fall backwards and release Splinter to the floor once again.

"Master Splinter!" May heard the three turtles run towards her.

"He's hurt, Donny!" May lifted Splinter into the arm of the doctor of the group. "What do we do?" She cried.

"We have to get out of here!" Donny replied looking to Raph.

"Uh," Mikey looked forwards at the Foot waiting for the turtles and May to make another move. "Easier said than done!"

"Donny you take Masta Splinter with you! May you're comin' wit me! We split up, get out and hook back up again topside got it!" Raph commanded, "Now let's go and guys, be careful!" Raph clutched May's wrist as he split the group up becoming the leader of the family in the time of need.

"This way!" he dragged the blonde towards the stone elevator in the lair while defending off any Foot Soldiers that attempted to fight among the two.

"Hurry!" May cried out as a group of Foot gained on the two. They attempted to push the button to close the elevator door but it didn't close fast enough as four Foot made their way in.

May held her Kusari in her hand while pushing up against Raph's shell. "I got the two on the right, you got the left!" he nodded and they sprung into action defeating the ninja as fast as they could.

As the elevator arrived in the garage and opened, May and Raph both fell to their knees trying to catch up with their breaths. May's cut was really starting to hurt even more than before causing her breathing to heighten and her strength to weaken. If Raph hadn't been in the elevator fighting with her, she would have been dead in a matter of seconds. Their moment didn't last long enough as the garage door started to open revealing even more foot ninja.

"Where do these guys come from!" May gasped but a hand wrapped around her waist pulling her to the shell mobile.

"Get in!" Raph yelled as the door opened. May nodded throwing herself onto the passenger seat as he climbed into the driver shutting the door just before the ninja came in. The engine roared as the car pulled out of the garage and into the streets.

It was then that May realized just how desperate their situation had been. "Raph... What are we gonna do! The lair it's..." she rested her head back on the head rest of the chair and sunk into the seat trying not to let her tears roll down her face.

"I don't know, but don't worry. We'll find a way to beat the shit out of Karai!" he gripped the steering wheel angered at the woman who betrayed his brother. Just then a foot helicopter flew in front of the car and he could make out the guns aiming for the car.

"May, put on my helmet and sit on the back of the Shell Cycle, now!" he screamed and she threw herself to the back of the car instantly as he unbuckled his seat belt and joined her on the front of the bike. Starting the engine, Raph flew the motor cycle through the back of the shell mobile right as the helicopter shot the Shell Mobile into a burst of flames.

May looked back only for a second and then tightly held onto the turtle as best as she could, scared to death of his reckless driving. She had never been on a motorcycle before and with Raph driving so uncontrollably, and the fact that they had almost been blown up, she was incredibly anxious.

He drove through the back alleys of the city avoiding the road at all cost and then slowed the motorcycle as they reached a dead end.

Raph sighed punching the air as he heard the helicopter blades fly away from the area. "Damn them Foot Soldiers, damn Karai!" he muttered.

May had continued to hold onto the sides of Raph's shell as they sat on the bike together. No matter how much she tried to not think about the situation, the more it came running back into her head. Another place she considered her home was gone...

Sighing, Raph bent on top of the front of his bike trying to think of places to hide or to meet his brothers. There were so many Foot Ninja and he could only imagine that they had tried to kill his family as they attempted to do to him.

He took a deep breath and then noticed the shaking coming from behind his shell. He frowned at May's teary eyes and placed his cool green hand cupping her chin to his face. "Don't worry, we are safe...for now." he whispered and then looked around to find a place to hide. A flyer for Coney Island shook from the force of the wind as it tried to cling to the wall it had been stapled on. "Perfect." He nodded.

"Raphael?" she looked up at him, horrified, "I'm scared..." she whispered as tears poured down her cheeks.

"May..." Raph whispered as he tough exterior melted away from his body. He simply lifted her off the bike and pulled her into his arms, "Don't be, I gottcha." he lifted her legs off the ground and continued to head to the theme park by foot.

* * *

May sat under a bridge waiting for Raph to come back. He had said he was going to search the area around the theme park and hopefully bring back some food. She rested her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees as she leaned against the wall. "How could this happen to me...again..." she whispered softly under her breath.

She tried to fight her tears away as she heard Raph's notorious footsteps heading her way. "Hey, looky what I found." he grinned.

She brushed her hair from out of her face and looked up at the turtle. "Really?" she half laughed, half doubted his bottle of Jack Daniel's that he held in the air.

"Hell yea. Here." he sat down next to her and pulled out a foam cup and an unopened coke can. She nodded and took the bottle out of his hands as he poured the coke in the cup.

Raph looked back at the blonde swigging the bottle into her mouth taking an entire mouthful of the liquor. "Damn." he smiled as she swallowed not making a face of any kind. "Your good." he took the bottle out of her grasp and did the same. As he swallowed the burning liquid he cringed at the sensation of swallowing what seemed to be fire as it traveled down his stomach. May giggled and reached for the cup and poured the jack from his hands into it.

"Thanks, at least this will make tonight pass quicker." she leaned back closing her eyes as the brick wall cooled the back of her head refreshingly.

"This blows..." Raph muttered attempting to make a conversation between the two. He had something on his mind lately and now that he and she were alone, he hoped he could talk to her about it tonight.

She nodded, "Yup." and took another gulp of her drink.

"May?" he turned his head took look at the girl before he questioned her.

"Yes Raphie?" she looked at him with her eyes only.

"Why?"

Confused she turned her whole head to look at him, "Why what?"

"Why him?"

She sighed, "Not now..."

"Now may be the only chance I get to ask, so I'm askin', why him?"

She closed her eyes and lifted her body up to stand. "I'm not having this conversation with you, Raphael." she turned her back towards him and crossed her arms.

Raph shook his head furious by her actions and stood up to turn her around to face him, "Why did you choose Leo over me? Just let me know so I can move on with my life!" he yelled at her.

May stood there with her mouth opened shocked by his words. "Raph...I." she whimpered at his grip on her arms while he continued on with his yelling ignoring her plea.

"I know Leo ain't been around recently and yea, we've been hanging out more and stuff. But May, I just don't see why you didn't give me a chance? Just one day you up and became his girlfriend?" he panted looking down at her face. She stood there silent wary of his next move.

"May, you drive me insane, ya know that! I'm always thinking 'bout 'cha." He let her right arm go and placed his arm overtop of her head, leaning into her body. He was embarrassed; his temper had taken over again and understanding his ashamed statue, May placed her free hand on his cheek and rubbed it gently.

Every time she touched him, he felt calm, in control. He needed her in his life, even if that meant watching her with his older brother for all of eternity. As long as she could talk, smile, even look at him, he could deal with her being Leo's girl.

May's cold fingers traveled down his cheek, past his chin, tracing down his bare shoulders and to his chest. She traced the lines of his plastron driving Raph absolutely insane by her care towards him.

"Raph...I didn't just up and become Leo's girl...he saved me one night, confessed and then it just happened. I'm sure if it had been you, the same thing would have happened and Leo would be in your place." she leaned into his face slowly.

"But Raph, how could I trust you? Before Leo had admitted his feelings, we'd fight every other day. I honestly thought you hated me..." she pulled back all of her body, including her hand that had been tracing down the deep lines of his plastron chest and leaned against the cold brick wall.

Raph sighed and shook his head, "I could neva hate you..." he muttered closing his eyes afterwards. He pulled his arm away and felt tears welding up underneath his masked eyes.

"Raphael." he felt a hand around his wrist. "Kiss me."

He shot his eyes opened and looked back at the blonde. "Wait, Wha?" he gasped as she stared him down.

"I want you to kiss me." May calmly repeated her sentence.

_'Can I do this? Can I cheat on my own brother's girlfriend?' _Raphael contemplated silently to himself.

Still not making a move, May growled low in her chest. "You big oaf, kiss me alre-" her words cut off by the force of Raph on her lips.

Unlike Leonardo, Raph's kiss was full of passion, desire; he pushed her up the wall as he furiously kissed her soft lips. His hands roamed her waist feeling the softness of her pale skin on his calloused hands. He loved her, everything about her and didn't want to let go.

He nibbled on her bottom lip and could feel her smirk underneath. _'Wow, he's good...'_ May thought as his tongue explored hers, Leo hadn't even gone this far with her when they first were together; she was impressed and liked it. Even as her conscious screamed how wrong it was.

He pulled back and watched her face go from surprised to seductive. How he longed for her to be his, even for just one night. Maybe, this was his night, his one and only and for damn sure he was going to do it right.

He took a deep breath and kissed her again for what seemed like an eternity. Her fingers roamed all over his body while his did the same. As he pulled away for the second time, they both smiled not realizing that May's leg had somehow managed to wrap around his waist while his hand cupped her firm ass.

"Raphael..." she lowered her leg while he moved his hand up to her lower back. Placing her forehead against his, "I-I like this..." she panted.

He closed his eyes sighing at her words, "May, I do...I do too...t-this is...w-wrong though." he hid his face in her blonde hair.

She nodded and then wrapped her arms around his neck, "But...Raph, I..." she stopped and closed her eyes burring her face in his neck. '_I love you...'_ She wanted desperately to tell him but the words were too hard to come out.

Raph hugged her closer and took in the scent of her body. "I need you in my life... Even if that means I can't have ya, I still need you to keep me calm. Please, promise me this." he pulled away looking at the tears pouring down her face. He smiled softly and wiped them away and then hugged her again.

"I need you too, Raph." she whimpered through her sobbing. "Raphael..."

_'I love you!'_ she wanted to say so badly, but nothing would escape from her mouth. _'I need him, and I need Leo. Why can't I just choose, he seems so right, yet Leo does too...'_ she cried harder as her knees gave away. Raph caught her and without hesitation picked her up and sat her down in his lap.

The two sat in each other's arms for what seemed to be forever when finally May's crying ceased. She wiped her face from the salty tears and looked up at the red bandana turtle. "I love this little camping trip we are having…" she croaked out pulling herself out of his arms. "But we can't stay here. Your cold blooded and I'm just cold all the time. We will freeze if we stay here all night, Raph."

The turtle nodded and stood keeping himself in the shadows as he looked out pass the bridge they hid underneath to find some sort of shelter. "Hey it looks like there's an abandoned motel across the street."

May sniffed and then stood up to stand next to her turtle ninja friend. "Perfect. Let's go." Raph swiftly picked the blonde into his arms and hopped across the empty street towards the locked gates. "Locked." May muttered as he placed her down on her feet again.

"Ain't a problem with these babies." He twirled one of his sais in his fingers and then worked on pricking the lock. "Got it!" He pushed the gate aside as quietly as possible and then closed it after May ran in.

"Gross…It's gonna be nasty, but it's better than being bums on the side of the street…or risk getting you seen." May walked over to one of the rooms and kicked the door open. She peaked inside trying to see the room as best as she could. From what she saw, there was a fully made queen-size bed, a very old box TV on top of a dresser and a nightstand.

"Guess it'll have to do…" Raph pushed aside the girl and opened the window curtains so that they could see better in the room.

May sighed and silently walked towards the bed examining all the dust and debris on it. "You think it's safe?" She looked over at the turtle.

He shrugged and nervously watched as the girl pulled aside the bed covers. Besides the dust on top of the blanket and pillow toppers, the bed sheets had been, by some miraculous reason, crisp white. May sighed in relief and sat on the bed sheets. "Time for bed?" She looked up at the turtle taking her shoes off.

Raph nodded and then gulped, "There's only one bed though…"

May laughed at his comment and scooted herself over, "That's okay, you can protect me just in case and you can be the closest to the door. Even more security."

Raph shook his head, "No, I just can't…I…I can't sleep wit ya."

"Would you cut it out?" May sat up and pulled him down, "Just lay with me then, until I fall asleep. I am a woman in turmoil and you are a man that just kissed me. You'd think you would jump into the idea of a sleepover." She smirked.

"I'm a turtle."

"A turtle-man and honestly I like you better that you're not human." She pulled his wrist into the bed and he hesitantly allowed her to pull him next to her under the covers.

They sat on their backs or for Raph, his shell, for about ten minutes just trying to adjust to the silence. In the lair you could hear the subway making it very noisy regardless if any of the turtle brothers were up or not.

"Raph?"

"What?" the turtle sighed.

"I-I…" May started and then stopped thinking of how to word her statement. "I guess things from here on out are going to be different, huh?"

Raph turned to his side to look at her and glared, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that…ugh, I don't know. Things are just going to be different from now on, I can feel it. Can't you? The lair's gone, Leo, you…me…" She stopped closing her eyes and then turned her body to face him. "Raph, we don't even know if the others are okay…" She whispered.

The red bandana turtle sat up and pulled the girl into his arms, "They _are_ okay. All of 'dem. Even Leo." She nodded and then looked up giving him a quick kiss. "We just have to get our strength back and then we will find out what Karai did to the others."

The blonde brushed her messy hair out from her eyes and then laid back down cuddling herself into Raph's shell-hard body. "Thanks Raphael…" She smiled closing her eyes finally resting and falling into a dream state.

"May?" he whispered cuddling her close to him. "I love you...please believe me when I say, don't choose just yet. Please…keep me in mind."

* * *

Raph and May had been living in the abandoned hotel for about three days without anyone coming in contact with the two. May had even been able to pick up a few food items from a local corner grocery shop with some money they had found in the cash register of the hotel lobby. Their only concern was the fact that they hadn't heard anything from any of Raph's brothers and they were starting to get worried.

"Ow!" May groaned.

"What's wrong?" Raph bent down in front of the girl while she sat on the edge of the bed.

"My cut." She let go of her hand covering her cut and gasped at the amount of blood in her hand. "It opened again…or it's not healing right…"

Raph growled and untied his bandana from his head. "Here, at least this is red too." He began to wrap her chest gently making sure her cut was fully covered before he tied a knot. "Dere." He smiled admiring his own work.

"Thanks, Raph!" May smiled and received a small peck from the ninja turtle. "I guess it's time for bed." She noted as the sun was completely out of view. She pulled the sheets back and then crawled into the dusty bed only pulling the under sheet up to her shoulders.

"I'll be right dere, I'm just gonna make sure the area is secure." Raph looked back and then closed the door running his normal night routine. Usually, he would be out busting heads and taking names, but May had reminded him over and over again that they needed to keep a low profile since Karai most likely thought they were dead. If he were to jeopardize their hiding area, May would end up dead. She could barely keep the cut Leo gave her from splitting open and she hadn't eaten properly since they separated from the others. She gave most of the food to him, her protector.

And he vowed he would protect her with his life.

Sighing after an hour of walking around the abandoned motel, he returned back to his room and quietly opened the door. As expected, May had already fallen asleep.

The mutant turtle closed the door behind him and slowly walked over to the bed watching intently as the blonde softly breathed in and out. May was such a beautiful creature to him and he knew he wasn't alone. Leo was his competition, the Ultimate Ninja had been after her at one point, and so did other enemies they came across in all of their adventures.

Raph sighed sitting down on the bed and closed his eyes thinking. He only wished and hoped his brother's and father were safe. He and May were, but how would they know?

Something in the distance made his head perk up. There was someone outside. Quickly, he closed the curtains making it pitch black in the old room. He hid in the shadows up against the wall and waited for the person to go away.

But instead, the door handle started to wiggle until it clicked to an open position. Raph clutched the handle of his sais ready for the precise moment to strike. The door opened fully and Raph took his moment lunging to the intruder.

He never figured the intruder would have a pair of katana's to defend against his sais. "I thought I'd find you here."

"L-Leo?" Raph managed to say and then dropped his weapons to hug his older turtle brother. "Leo, they found the lair, they got to us! The others, I don't know what happened to them!" He lowered his head not being able to give his big brother an answer to their separation.

Leo smiled, "Don't worry Raph. They are all fine. I found them!"

Raph sighed thanking his lucky stars and then placed his hand out for his brother to shake, "Glad your back, bro!" he smirked awkwardly.

Leo nodded and shook the emerald turtle's hand, "Me too. But bro, where's your bandana?" He had noticed the simple detail missing in Raph's attire.

"Um, well…" Raph let go of his brother's hand and then glared at him. "She was bleeding. You hurt her badly…"

Leo's eyes grew and he looked pass his brother towards the bed. "May…" he whispered and walked forwards to the girl sleeping peacefully on the bed. He lowered down and then pushed aside the thin sheet comforting her. "May?" He placed his cool green hand on her shoulder.

The blonde moaned for a second and then sighed waking up. "Wha?" She rubbed her eyes and then gasped. "LEO?" She cheered and then jumped out of bed to hug the turtle. "Ow ow ow!" She released herself from his grasp and placed her hand over top of her cut covered still by Raph's bandana.

"May…you're hurt…" Leo removed her hand and lowered his head shamed by his inflicting wound on her body. "I'm so sorry."

Raph fumed as he watched the two go about as if he wasn't there. He wished May would say something to shove in Leo's face, to tell him he had been replaced.

"It's fine." May shook her head and hugged the turtle once again. "I'm so glad you're okay. Do you know if the others-"

"They are fine! I found all of you now. I'm so glad you are alive. Karai warned April she had killed all of you and said I was the last of my kind. But I should have known my brothers and girl were smarter than her."

May smiled awkwardly and nodded, "Yea." She looked over her shoulder at the hot-headed turtle. "Did you hear that, Raphie?" She smiled.

Raph simply nodded, "I heard. Come on. Let's see the others."

May quickly pushed pass Leo and stopped Raph before he had a chance to walk out of the room. "Raph…" she whispered holding onto his arm. "Don't…"

"Raph?...May?" Leo's voice broke the two out of their moment. "Is there something going on?"

* * *

**Dun dun da! So May and Raph admit they love each other and just when things are getting cozy Leo comes back! Reviews? Opinions! :D**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey everyone! So I had exactly what I want to be planned out for May and the turtles but I somehow forgot to include my little plot in a previous story that I was going to introduce while Leo was away...well that didn't work. So I went to plan B which was for my plot to happen in this chapter...I wrote it all out and had it ready...but it just bothered me...it didn't flow. So I pushed the story to the side and tried to think of another way to have this 'plot' come into play without being so random. And then in the shower today it hit me! So I'm now onto plan C with this plot thingy...**

**I hope it freakin works!**

**But anyways. That's what was the delay was about...sorry, but I'm not sorry...lol **

**So here we go! Hope you enjoy and review!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

"Raph?...May?" Leo's voice broke the two out of their moment. "Is there something going on?" He asked making the two nervous.

Raph gently pushed May's hand off of his arm and looked back at his brother. "No. Come on, I wanna see the others." and then walked out the door.

May looked over at the fearless leader and smiled, "Come on Ancient One Master!"

Leo sighed and walked over to the girl looking down into her eyes and smiled, "You need to rest." He lifted her up into his arms as if she weighed only ten pounds.

Leo carried May into the sewers and led Raph down a path they hadn't taken before. Or at least May had never taken this route in the past. She rested her head against the cool hard surface of Leo's plastron as the three remained silent throughout the journey.

"Okay, this is it." Leo nodded as Raph pushed aside a door since Leo's hands had been full. "Everyone! I found them! Both Raph and May!" Leo announced into what seemed to be an empty sewer control room.

"Hey!" Raph smiled taking the lead, "I heard you guys were havin' a party!" He grunted as Donatello and Michelangelo walked from out of the shadows.

"Are you okay to stand?" Leo whispered letting the girl down slowly.

May giggled, "I'm fine, silly." and then hopped out from his arms.

"Raphael! May! You both made it!" Donny had been using his bo staff as a cane, so to speak, with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"MAY!" Mikey smiled and ran over to hug the girl. "Whoah dudette! Why you got Raph's bandana on your body? You don't know where that's been!" He laughed letting her go.

"Yea, yea. Laugh it up Mikey." Raph muttered pushing pass Don and Mikey.

"No, May!" Donny walked over to May and patted her left arm gently. "I told you if it opened again I would personally take you to the hospital…but under certain circumstances that's just not possible…" Don bowed his head.

May caught a sad glance coming from Leo out of the corner of her eye and instead of facing him, she smiled at Don, "I'm fine Doctor Donatello. You're not looking too good either!" She hugged him gently when all the attention in the room switched to a loud bang.

"I can't believe the Foot did this to us! I can't believe they took our home!" Raph barked slamming his fists down on the metal railing.

"Listen Raph, nothing is permit. We have to flow with change." Leo reassured his brother and the others. It was then that May realized Leo's harsh tone had faded into his normal gentle voice he once had before he became so angry.

"Perhaps Leonardo has learned a thing or two from the Ancient One." Splinter calmly spoke from the shadows. He had been sitting in a corner trying to rest his old body. "Yes, I can see it in your eyes. I have my son back and I can see something else in your eyes. You must be careful my son. She will be well guarded and her skills are much improved." He nodded and laid his head down on a pillow behind him.

"So are mine, Sensei. I'll be fine, I promise." Leo nodded, "I'm gonna go get some food and supplies. I'll be back you guys." He started to walk off without anyone saying another word. That was until May realized Splinter and Leo had been talking about. She looked back and watched as Leo faded away into the shadows.

The anxiety in her chest began to build and without another thought she ran in the direction Leo had disappeared in. "Leo!" She called out. "Please…" She finally reached a point where she could see his shell and the broken piece caught her eye.

"Leo…Please…be care full." She winced as the pain from her scar distracted her for a moment. Leo turned around and smiled, "Go back to Raph. I'll be back shortly."

Not believing him, May continued to stare at the turtle in disbelief. "But Leo I…"

The leader of the ninja teens walked in front of the girl and hugged her tightly, "Don't worry about me, go back and rest, I'll return shortly." He let her go and then raised her chin to his face to place a warm and quick kiss on her lips. "Now go back to the others."

May nodded reluctantly and turned her back to the turtle to walk back to the others. When she went to turn around to watch Leo leave, he was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"I had called Anna the night of the attack so don't worry she's fine." Donny informed May as the group shared with one another of their whereabouts. When May had told her and Raph's story, she noticed Mikey and Don give each other a strange look when she mentioned the two had stayed in an abandoned motel room.

By the end of what seemed to be a very long night, May had been cuddled next to Mikey, wrapped up in one of the blankets Leo had recovered from the lair after he found Don and Splinter. Poor Master Splinter had gotten a cold from being in the water and having the injuries from Karai, so Leo went to the lair to find supplies for his master and brothers.

"Mikey, you need a bath." May giggled and then yawned becoming very sleepy from her voyage. She pulled the old blanket closer to her face and then closed her eyes sighing at the cool feeling of Mikey's skin.

May thought silently to herself trying to put together her relationship with the leader and the hot-head of the group. She finally admitted she loved Raph, not only to herself, but to him as well and to make things even more complicated, she still loved Leo. Especially after seeing that he returned to his old normal self once again.

She yawned once more and the sighed snuggling closer into Michelangelo's side. "Night, Mikey…" She muttered.

"Good night, my princess…" He smiled even though May could not see his grin

May woke up the next morning in the middle of an emerald turtle and the loveable baby brother of the turtles. She sighed rubbing her eyes and pulled the blanket off of her shoulders. "Mornin' already?" She muttered.

"Why yes it is…" Leo's voice called over to her from the opposite side of the room. May smiled at her turtle and stood to her feet to look down below at the rest of the sewer control room.

"Hey this place is pretty cool." She looked back as the turtle walked over to her side. "Have you guys thought about making this the new lair?"

Leo nodded, "Yea, we are going to salvage the rest of the stuff from the old lair and then make this our new home. Your new home as well."

May smiled at the turtle and then rested her head on his shoulder, "I missed you…"

"I missed you too…Hey, I brought you something back from Japan!" Leo smiled and then walked over to his duffle bag. "I purchased this from a woman among the streets of the city the Ancient One lived by. She insisted that you would love this, or at least like it." Leo pulled out what seemed to be a green and pink dress of some kind.

She unwrapped the dress and then gasped, "Leo, it's beautiful! It's a kimono right?" She smiled from ear to ear looking up at him.

"Yes, I hope you like it-"

May cut Leo off by hugging him tightly, "I absolutely love it Leonardo, thank you!" She kissed him happily and then looked back at the silk material in her hands. "It's wonderful!" She marveled at the dress and then threw it over top of her dirty clothes. "Uh, how do I put it on though?"

Leo chuckled at the blonde and then pulled the rest of the garments accessories and helped her put them on. "There!" he smiled admiring his work on the girl.

"It's a perfect fit!" She twirled in a circle and hugged Leo once again. "I can't thank you enough Leo! Thank you! I love it!" She kissed him once again and then looked back as the rest of the turtle brothers started to awaken.

"Woah!"

"Nice dress!" Mikey and Donny smiled while Raph remained silent May assumed he was probably not yet awake from his slumber.

She smiled and bowed, "It looks like I came back from Japan, huh? Now I really fit in with you guys!" She laughed.

"Miss Gibson," Splinter spoke among his sons still while sitting down. "You look beautiful."

May bowed to her Master, "Thank you so much, Sensei." She smiled and then raised her body to normal level. As she did so, she caught a glance from Raphael. A look on his face that screamed, 'you are beautiful' to the blonde girl.

* * *

The turtles and May found a way to get in touch with April, Casey and Anna, without putting either of the three in danger from Karai and her ninja. April had been so thankful that May had not died like Karai had told her; while Casey had just been happy they were all alive and kicking, itching for a fight. Splinter had warned the others that it was not safe for the ninja's to attack or fight anyone on the streets just quite yet after Leo's solo attack the other night.

Meanwhile, Anna had actually cried during the phone call May and the others had given to her. Leo had been very skeptical at the fact that Anna had now known the fact that he and his brothers were real and not in costume, but May insisted that Anna would keep her word to protect his mutant brothers.

Eventually, they all worked to sorting through the debris and rubble of their lair and home and then moved into their new home. May had already claimed one of the rooms since it had a large closet space for her clothes. Since after all, the turtle brothers did not wear clothes! And before she and the others knew it, her spring break had finished and she would have to return to school the next morning.

"Now remember, you are going to take this route to your school and then directly be taken to the sewer tunnel that is right behind your school's parking lot." Donny marked the route on a map he found and then explained to the girl.

"Donny! I know already! This is the fifth time you've told me!" She laughed trying to put together her belongings.

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to make sure you're safe." The techno turtle sighed. "Oh and if your scar gives you any troubles just call me and I will get April to pull you out of school so you can get help from the hospital."

May rolled her eyes, "Yea cuz that's just what I wanna do…go to a hospital…" she chuckled with Mikey as Donny shot her a concerned glare. "Oh don't worry Doctor Donny!" She smiled from ear to ear, "I'll be fine!"

* * *

May yawned as her science teacher started their lecture for the day. As much as she appreciated and respected Donny's ability to understand the laws and rules of science, there was a capability for science class that May just didn't understand.

And Chemistry just so happened to be that very capability she did not understand. She also decided silently to herself that she would rather fight Karai and her Foot Soldiers rather than be stuck in this classroom any longer.

"So there really are people out there to get you guys?" Anna whispered to May while their teacher began to lecture.

May nodded, "Yes. I'm glad Donny contacted you so that you weren't seen with us or else you'd be in the same situation that I'm in…" she gave her friend an apologetic glance and then sighed, "You and Lilly can't be seen with me outside of school…it's not safe."

Anna frowned looking to the front of the class towards the teacher scribbling away on the dry-erase board and then nodded to her blonde friend. "I understand…but I still really want to find a way to see you and the um…boys. Is there anyway?" She looked honest, like she had truly made a connection with May's turtle friends. And how on Earth could May say 'no?'

"I'll ask Donny. He'll find a way to fix it…" May smiled widely, "He always does."

* * *

"Hey Don? Make a little more noise why don't ya? I don't think they can hear ya in Jersey!" Raph snarled at his brother as May, Leo and Raph kept a watch out for Foot Ninja while Donny and Mikey searched for parts in the dumpster.

"Do _you_ wanna get in here and find me a salvageable transmitter? Please, be my guest!" Donny whined angrily.

"Ohhhh…" Raph smirked as he perched on the top of an apartment balcony. "Someone's cranky!"

"Cranky? Do you know how much work I put into the old lair?" Don frowned even bigger than before.

Mikey popped out from the dumpster, "I know how you feel Donny, I lost my entire comic book collection!" May smacked her head at the youngest turtle's comment.

"Comic books! I had schematics, specimens, and all my notes April and I were working on-"

Just then Leo had shushed the brains of the group, "Disappear!" He whispered and the ninja's did as he ordered. May hid in the shadows of the dumpster and vaguely watched as a couple of Foot Ninja hopped over cross of the alley they had been hiding in. One curious ninja, however, took a few steps back peering into the depths of the alley. May held her breath as he looked downwards and then sighed in relief as he nodded and continued on with his companions.

"Coast is clear." May whispered stepping out from the shadows and watched as the others joined her to the center of the alley.

"Great…More of Karai's Foot Ninja. We should be out fighting them not the other way around!" Raph muttered crossing his arms.

"We'll handle Karai, Raph." Leo walked over patting his brother's shoulder, "But on our terms not hers. We will handle whatever comes our way."

May and the others nodded as the leader finished and then looked towards the streets as the sound of a van neared the alley. "Company's coming. Let's keep moving." Leo pointed upwards and hopped to the rooftops to find another dumpster for Donny and Mikey to search through.

After the two dumpster divers found a few of the parts Donny needed to fix their new home's security functions, the group of ninja's headed into the sewers to head back to their new lair. May had been a bit confused of the new route she needed to take and had been thankful that the brother's lived in the sewers of the city all their lives.

"Man this really stinks." Mikey pouted kicking an empty soda can as he and the others walked. "I miss my room. I had it just right! I miss my stuff, I miss my video games, I even miss my blankie!"

Leo smiled and placed his hand on Mikey's shell, "Don't worry Mike, the new lair will be great! Central Park, turtle pond, change is good!"

"Oh is that official Ancient One wisdom?" Raph teased while May shot him a 'cut-it-out' glance.

"Hey I hate to say this, but we need to make one more stop…I need to check out our favorite junk yard." Donny looked through his bag at all of the materials they had collected in the night.

May groaned, "Donny, how 'bout I just buy you the rest of the stuff you need and call it a night. I gotta get this garbage stank out of my hair!" She scratched her head and grimaced at the dirty feeling. "Please?"

Donny crossed his arms and sighed, "I need these supplies tonight and you can't go on the surface this late at night!"

May rolled her eyes and stomped forwards pushing pass Mikey and kicking his soda can to the side, "Well hurry it up you slow poke turtles! I wanna go home and I will get lost without you!"

"Well dudes maybe we should let her go back to the new lair that way we'd never see her again!" Mikey chuckled looking back at his non-laughing brothers. He gasped and looked in front at the blonde mentally killing him in her head. "Just kidden'!"

"You're lucky you're so loveable…" May growled and continued forwards.

* * *

"I'm just saying, I don't think we should be so hasty with the room assignments!" Mikey smiled as the group continued down the sewers after diving through a disgusting and smelly junk yard.

"Cause you got the smallest one!" Raph crossed his arms smirking.

"Well some people don't like too much room! Come on May! You don't need a whole lot of room!" Mikey smiled hopefully at the girl.

"Mikey…I will make one and only one point to why I need a big room." She pointed to her body indicating her need for clothes. "Point proven!"

"Aww come on, you don't need ta-" He was going to finish but the death glare May and even Raph gave him made the comical turtle turn his attention to something else. "Come on Leo, trade with me! How much space do you really need to meditate and be boring!"

Donny had been crouched over and ran in front of Mikey and May holding a flashlight in his face scaring the daylights out of the two. May and Mikey screamed even taking a few steps back from the other three. "Oh ha ha!" Mikey stuck his tongue out while May lightly punched his shoulder.

"Donatello! You know I hate-" May started but another soda can dropped in front of her feet from the ceiling of the sewer.

With the use of the flashlight Donny held, he slowly and tensely shined his light on what appeared to be several giant ticks above May and Mikey's head.

"Trying…not…to…scream…" Mikey shook while May gasped in horror and let a small scream as the creatures growled. Her feet would not respond to the signals flowing from her brain to run as one of the ticks crawled until it was right above her head.

"Look out!" Raph yelled and May grunted as she felt her body being pushed to the side.

"Wait, is this your nightmare or mine?" Mikey helped Raph up as the two blocked the blonde beauty behind them.

May screamed again flipping back into the sewer wall as more ticks dropped down in front of the group. Raph growled and removed his sais from his belt just in the nick of time before a tick bit off his face but pushed him into the wall. "Definitely mine! It's bugs! I hate bugs!" he pushed the giant tick off of him as May ran in the middle of Mikey and Raph with her Kusari drawn.

"They're ticks…well…sort of?" Donny proclaimed as Raph and Mikey blocked off two more attacks.

"Well Leo, you're all enlightened now! What should we do?" May cried trying to keep her composure from the bugs. She watched as he swiftly maneuvered away from a lunging attack from another tick.

"Simple and uncomplicated. RUN!"

May and the others nodded and ran as fast as they could until they arrived at a sewer pipe intersection. "You think we lost 'em?" Raph questioned.

"Oh yea, I'm sure we're _perfectly safe!_" Mikey answered full of sarcasm.

"Not the time, Mikey!" May grunted looking around the area trying to make sure she didn't see something out of the ordinary…well ordinary for her that was. She heard a growl and then Raph grunt as what seemed to be a giant cockroach perched in front of him.

"Bugs! Bugs! Why did it have to be bugs!" Raph yelled as he gaped at the creature. It punched him into a wall causing the hot-headed turtle to boil over as he stood from the sewer water.

"I didn't know Raphie was afraid of bugs?" May pointed to the turtle as she laughed with Mikey. Her attention turned back to Raph as he leaped in front of her and his brothers and kicked the crap out of the giant bug.

"I ain't afraid, Missy! I just hate bugs!" he growled returning to the group with what looked to be the same blue ooze they had covered on them when they fought the fake aliens Bishop created. "And I hate ooze!" He yelled wiping the blue gunk off with a handful of sewer water.

"At least Bishops aliens had a little more meat to 'em, ey?" May smiled as the already boiling turtle growled louder.

"It looks to be like some sort of mutation…" Donny examined the dead creature while continuing his process of talking out loud whenever he examined a specimen.

"Whoa hold it, we're the mutants in this city. We don't need these wannabes to be stepping on our turf while…" Raph crossed his arms but then stopped as a strange and very creepy noise came from one of the sewer tunnels.

"Um…what was that?" May widened her eyes ready for just about anything at this point.

"I gotta tell ya, I've seen a lot of monster movies and this kinda thing, it's never good!" Mikey exclaimed and then everyone gasped as they watched even bigger cockroaches crawl from out of the tunnel and to the main area the ninja were positioned in.

"What the?" May gasped as she watched a roach crawl in front of the group that appeared to have what looked like a human male sticking from it. It growled and then did something May or the others never thought possible. It talked!

"Splicing kit! Bring your splicing kit!" it growled and shook as if the man mutated with the roach was trying to ask for help from May and the turtles.

"Please tell me that thing didn't just talk!" Mikey cried.

"It's intelligent!" Don exclaimed.

Raph grunted, "Mikey talks- we don't call him intelligent!"

May smiled for a moment at Raph's comment and then noticed a roach lunging towards him. "Raphael! Watch out!" She called out but it was too late as her sentence finished after he had been attacked. She wanted to help but her focus shifted as the man roach approached her. Wanting the creature to be as far away from her as possible, she swung her chain portion of her weapon defensively.

"May no! We should try talking to it!" Donny offered.

"Don, it's a vicious mutant cockroach with a human sticking out of it! What do you wanna talk about? Current events in the news today!" May rhetorically yelled back but she was cut off as the mutant roach/man snarled while tentacles from behind his back shot at her and Don.

"Watch it!" Donny pushed the girl to the side resulting her to land in the mucky sewer water.

"Um…thanks, I guess…" She groaned shivering at the layer of filth cover her clothes but she wasted no time getting up as the roaches attacked her and the others. She maneuvered herself quickly avoiding all of the attacks until she caught up with Leo.

"This is crazy!" He grunted.

"Nah, just an average day for us!" May smiled and then sliced an arm off of one of the mutants.

"Ow my leg!"

May's attention turned to Donny and Raph fighting the roachman creature. "You okay, bro?" Raph asked walking over to his brother. "Yea just a nick. Thanks again!"

Mikey, Raph and Donny fought the creature until it lost its balance and fell backwards towards May and Leo. The two nodded at each other and ran towards its back and kicked it forwards making the mutant fall face first to the sewer water. The ninja's drew in closer on it, ready for another attack. But instead the creature moaned and then ran away into a sewer tunnel across the hallway.

"Who's for getting the shell outta here!" Mikey screamed wide-eyed.

"We gotta go after that…whatever it is!" Raph growled while May shook her head patting his arm. "Just let the poor thing go already and let's get out of here before any other bug mutants attack us again." She nodded.

"We need to regroup and figure out what's going on…" Leo sheathed his swords looking around for the correct tunnel to the new lair. "Somehow, I don't think that's the last we will see of those things…"

May huffed, "Of course not! We live in the sewer with them!" She threw her hands in the air and then slapped her face. "And of course _I_ have to walk through the sewers every day for school!" She moaned and walked to the tunnel they had entered from.

"Um, May darling…" Mikey started to say when she turned around. He smiled and pointed in the correct direction. "You're going the wrong way dudette! Wow maybe we should let you get lost! You'd find your way to China and back without realizing it!" He laughed holding onto his stomach.

May fumed and walked pass the turtle pushing him, hard. So hard he lost his balance and fell into the water underneath his feet.

"I've been waiting all night for ya to do dat!" Raph smirked at the blonde as she followed the leader and scientist of their group down the correct sewer tunnel.

"Hey! Wait up for me you guys! We still gotta talk about this room situation!"

* * *

After a much needed bath, May changed into new clothes and then walked over to the turtles discussing in what was the start of Donny's new lab in the lair. "Hey whacha guys doing?" She peaked through the muscular turtle's shells.

"I got a sample from one of the bugs since something was familiar about the ooze that came out from them when Raph killed off the first one. I compared it to the data I collected from my PDA when we fought the fake Bishop aliens and I was right! Their DNA was similar!"

May crossed her arms and shook her head, "That guy is so bat-shit crazy…"

"I know, and the worse thing is that Don said it's spreading to all the creatures in the sewers. This is bad." Leo looked at the girl concerned.

"Greaaaaaat." May hit her face again and then sighed. "Guess I better tell Anna to watch out then…"

"Already done." Don simply replied typing away at his computer.

"Been talking to Anna a lot, Donatello? Trying to steal my friend?" May nudged the middle of his plastron while he gave her an annoyed look. "Hey so, she wanted me to mention that she still wants to come see you guys but I told her it wasn't safe for her to be seen with me since the Foot know who I am. Do you have an idea about this, braniac?"

He smiled triumphantly and then pulled out a map. "This is a map of the sewers I found while digging around through this place. Look! There's an old tunnel that leads directly too…" he waited for the others to figure out his plot.

"APRIL'S PLACE!" May and the other turtle brothers answered. May hugged Donny tightly squealing. "Yay! You are so freakin' smart Donny!" She jumped up and down and then released the uncomfortable turtle.

Mikey yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed, in my very small room that Leonardo-the-great won't trade spots with me!"

"Sorry Mikey, I've already gotten everything organized already." Leo smirked and then walked ahead to his room. May yawned as well waving goodnight to the turtles, "See you tomorrow guys. Oh and one of you is gonna walk me to and from school right?"

Donny and Mikey laughed while Raph looked to his feet and Leo looked up scratching the back of his head.

May pouted her lips, "Okay, fine then…" She walked off making her bottom half sway more than usual. "I'll just get eaten by bug mutants or I could just walk on the streets and hope that Foot Ninja won't be on my trail…" She opened her door and looked back, smiling evilly. "Goodnight." She sang and entered her new room.

* * *

The blonde girl yawned as she sat up from her bed rubbing her eyes awake from her sweet slumber. "Too early…" She moaned and pouted as her alarm clock continued to beep annoying her even more than before.

May grimaced as her bare feet touched the cold brick below her and quickly turned her alarm clock off running towards her closet as she patted her arms to block away the cold air. "How do the turtles not freeze to death in this type of cold!" She put on her uniform quickly, sighing at the warmth that surrounded her legs and feet as she slid on her socks and shoes. She pulled her hair into a ponytail not wanting to deal with its mess this early and then walked out of her room yawning once again.

What she didn't expect to see this early was Donatello sitting in his soon-to-be lab. "Hey Don!" May smiled walking over to the turtle. "What are you doing up this early?"

Donny looked back and waved, "Hey, well I uh…couldn't sleep…this cut on my leg really started to hurt last night. I only got about three hours of sleep, if that."

May sighed giving him a concerned look. "Let me see your cut Donny…"

The turtle sighed looking hesitant and then slowly begun to unwrap his wounded leg. "Don!" May looked at his cut wide-eyed. "It looks infected!" She bent down noticing the bruising and the discoloration around the flesh that had been torn apart.

"I know. I put some medicine on it a while ago…I guess I should put more on it." He nodded standing and retrieving his supplies. "How's your cut feeling?"

May shrugged. "Not bad. It hasn't opened again so that's a good sign right?"

Don nodded and then rewrapped his injury. "I know Raph or Leo usually walk you to school." He started making May smile, "But do you think I could join you this time? There's a few things I want to ask you about."

The blonde giggled and patted Donny's shell, "Of course, let's get going." She nodded picking her bag on her back and following down her route with Donatello by her side.

Meanwhile in the shadows of the new lair, Leonardo leaned on one of the support beams smiling as he watched his brother take May on her way to school. He figured Donny had some questions for May regarding the tunnel they were going to build to get to April's place plus Anna- Don's new interest.

"Leo…" A growl from behind Leo's back made the turtle close his eyes.

"Yes, Raphael?" He questioned with no specific tone in his voice.

Raph huffed and then pulled Leo into the depths of the shadows, "Just because you came back all noble again don't mean she trusts ya." Leo felt the cool sensation of his brothers sais held underneath his throat. "You hurt her and if you do anything to her again, I swear I will make you pay." Raph hissed.

"I know…" Leo calmly replied releasing his position from his brother. "I know that you have feelings for her Raph, but I promise you I will take care of her like I had done before…before…"

"You better…" Raph muttered and the Leo felt the rush of wind as his brother left.

'_I will… because I know how much you want her.'_

* * *

**I know this chapter was a bit choppy and I'm sorry for that. But I'm hoping to have the next one out before this weekend! Reviews please!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Serious true life question! Does anyone know when the TMNT show on Nick is supposed to air? I cant find it posted anywhere! Please let me know if you do! Thanks! **

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

"Don you sure this is it?" May questioned as the Sewer Tunneler made its final mark where April's apartment basement would be.

"It should be! Donny smiled and then backed the Tunneler so that they could enter into the hole of what was supposed to be the basement. "Come on guys, let's see if April's home!" He smiled opening the door and walking forwards.

"After you madam!" Mikey helped May out from the steep step pretending to be her prince charming as he always usually did.

"Hey you sure this is the place?" Raph questioned, "Check the map!"

"It better be!" Mikey chuckled, "Or we got some 'splianning tu doooo!"

"Guys!" April's voice made every one turn their heads to the red haired woman standing in front of them.

"Aunt April!" May cried throwing herself onto her Aunt seeing her for the first time in a long time. "I thought I'd never see you again!" the blonde removed her grasp on her aunt wiping her tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so glad you are alright!" April kissed her niece's forehead and then smiled to the others giving them all an individual hug. "I'm so glad to see all of you. But how did you guys get in here?" She hugged Donny last and then noticed the huge hole in her basement wall. "And what did you do to my wall?"

"Donny found an old map that showed an abandoned tunnel to your basement!" Leo explained. "A little bit of digging and here we are!"

April sighed shaking her head and smiling. "You guys are too much you know that!" She placed her arm around May's shoulders and then led her and the others upstairs. "Come on, I'll make you guys dinner."

May and the turtles couldn't resist as April placed two frozen pizzas in the oven, their favorite meal. "Sorry about the hole in the wall, April. We had to find a way to see and reach you for you and May's safety." Leo explained as they helped clean up the kitchen after their meal had been devoured.

"Yea especially since Karai, little Miss Shredder, showed up at your shop!" Mikey spoke through his chews of the last piece of pizza.

"Well, I'm glad you're here!" April smiled, "I've missed you guys!"

May hugged her aunt once more and then sat on the edge of the couch next to Donny as April stood in front of the two.

"Ouch…" Donny whispered patting his wounded leg.

"What happened, Donny?" April asked noticing the pain in his face.

"Kinda a bug bite." He smiled shaking off his pain.

"Yea! A really big bug!" May smiled shaking her head at the insanity her Aunt was missing out on. Just then a knock at the door made everyone panic and quickly the turtles hid in various shadows around April's living room. "Well isn't that useful." April smiled while May continued to sit on the couch not startled by the stealth thing her turtle ninja friends often did.

April opened the door and gasped, "Robin!"

"Hey sis!" A woman's voice spoke while May jumped from the couch. "Aunt Robin?" She exclaimed running to where April had opened the door.

"Oh little May!" The other red haired woman dropped her luggage hugging the blonde tightly. "I'm so glad to see you!" She kissed her niece's cheek.

"Robin what brings you here unexpectedly?" April smiled picking up her bags and leading her into the room.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind me dropping in like this. I just got in from Idaho for a business trip and thought I would surprise you!" Robin hugged April tightly.

"Robin, you're my sister, and you're always welcomed!" April smiled shaking her head.

"I'm so glad to see you Aunt Robin! It's been too long since…well…you know…" May sighed and then shook her head smiling at her youngest Aunt.

"Well I thought I heard other voices. Is anyone else here?" Robin smiled innocently.

May and April glance at each other and put on a fake smile, "NO!"

April placed a hand on Robin's back and led her towards April's room. "Here let me show you where you can put your things, in my room!"

May nodded and then watched as her turtle friends jumped down the staircase leading to April's antique shop, leaving her to stay behind for the night. She waved good bye to her friends and then ran into April's room jumping on April's bed and tackling Robin.

"Aunt Robin I'm so glad to see you!" The blonde giggled along with her two aunts.

"Oh and it's wonderful to see you too May! My how much you have gotten so much more beautiful than the last I saw you! You look just like your mother with your father's hair!" She kissed her niece's cheek once again and then got up from the bed.

"I know!" April smirked leaning on the door frame. "You should have seen her at Christmas! She was the spitting image of Carol!"

Robin nodded and patted May's head once again, "I've miss your mother and father so much." Robin had been the baby of the O'Neil family, but she had looked up to Carol, May's mother, so much. Robin had even moved to the West Coast of the states to Idaho just so she could be somewhat closer to her sister.

When May's parents had passed away, she was given the choice to stay with April or Robin and as much as she loved the other, she chose April due to the fact that she lived in the city like May had lived in the city of San Francisco. It wouldn't have been too much of a culture shock as much as living in the farms of Idaho would have been.

"I'll go make some coffee and we can talk a bit more." April waved her sister and May to the living room now that the turtles had left.

"Oh May, I have a little something for you!" Robin smiled handing her a small envelope. Curious to her new present, May opened the envelope and looked through what seemed to be old pictures of her mother, April and Robin.

"Oh wow. Thanks Aunt Robin! I love them!" She spread out the pictures on April's coffee table, examining the specific details while Robin and April poured their freshly brewed coffee into cups.

"Well the past few months have been hard, but I'm getting by and everything happens for a reason." April half-heartily replied to her younger sister as the two joined May on the couch.

"Well what about your boyfriend? That Casey guy?" Robin questioned taking a sip of coffee. May snorted at her comment while April pouted her lips and ruffled May's blonde hair.

"Casey's great, despite what this one will tell you!"

"He's a big oaf, Aunt Robin, but he's one great lovable big oaf, I'll tell you that!" May chuckled and then looked back at her pictures smiling at one of her mother in a stunning light blue dress. If she had to guess, her mother looked to be about her age and she, in fact, looked exactly like her mother only with blonde hair.

"Sis, can I check my email? I need to make sure I know everything for my schedule for the convention tomorrow." Robin stood up.

"Sure! Go right ahead!" April pointed to her computer in the corner of the room. Robin walked over and started to type away when all of a sudden a beeping came from the monitor and a strange encoding scrolled on the screen. May tilted her head at the computer but shook it off as a virus and went back to examine another picture.

This one was of all three of the O'Neil girls. Carol, her mother, was dressed in a high school uniform while April and Robin had been dressed in a middle school uniform hugging their older sister.

"I'll have one of my friends come by tonight and look at my computer because this shouldn't happen with all of my backup software and resources I've put on this thing." April declared.

May popped her head up, "Aunt Robin, you don't have a smart phone or something?"

"Well I do, but I don't like to use it. It confuses me!" She smiled while April and May lightly laughed, "What? It's true!" Robin laughed as well.

May gathered her pictures as if they were a deck of cards and yawned, "Well, I'm going to head to bed. It was great to see you Aunt Robin! Tomorrow we will all have to go out to dinner or something!" May planned.

"Oh, I would love to…but I have to leave tomorrow night on a train and head to D.C. Sorry kiddo!" Robin frowned while the blonde teen nodded in understanding and walked over to her Aunt squeezing her tightly. "Well darn. Goodnight then! I love you!" She kissed her Aunt's cheek and then waved goodnight to her guardian aunt.

After May shut the door to her room and changed out of her school uniform and into her back up clothes left at her Aunt's apartment, she jumped onto her bed and laid out her pictures once more.

She smiled widely reminiscing on her mother's past since all of the pictures Robin had given to May had Carol in them. "I miss you mommy…" May sighed caressing her mother's smiling face with her index finger.

_"Mommy? Why don't I have a grandma?" A small red haired girl tapped on May's thigh. _

_May looked down at the girl she recognized as the same girl she had attempted to push out of harm's way a while back from the speeding truck about to hit the little one. "Well you did have a grandma in the past, but she died a long time ago." May placed a finger on the girl's cheek, wiping away a tear._

_"But…but how will I ever know what she looked like if she died?" The little girl replied. _

_May sighed and kissed the girl's forehead, "Well you are the spitting image of me and I am the spitting image of your grandma…so your grandma looked just like you." May stood and then started to look through the drawers and cabinets of the unknown apartment she was in. _

_"What are you doing, mommy?"_

_"Here!" May found the envelope she was looking for and handed it to her daughter. "These pictures are all of your grandma. Take care of them. They belong to you now!" The little girl gasped and then ran off giggling with the envelope in her small hands. _

May gasped coming back to reality from once again another vision. "What the hell!" She sat up looking around just waiting for Fate to do something drastic to her. But nothing. Nothing happened.

"Fate?" She whispered standing from her bed and looking around her small room. "I don't know why you keep showing me all of these visions from my future, but stop it!" She balled her hands into fists and then sighed. "You're driving me crazy with all this shenanigans…" She gathered her pictures back into the envelope and then stuck them into her dresser drawer. Taking another sigh, May flopped onto her bed falling asleep almost instantly.

"May! May, wake up! Come meet your great Uncle Augie!" April frantically shook May out from her sleep.

"Wha?" May groaned not yet awake and surprised by the fact that April had just woken her up from a deep sleep.

"Come on silly girl! You have to meet him!" April dragged May's wrist pulling her into the living room, "Uncle Augie, this is May! Carol's daughter!" April introduced May to a man with orange red hair and what seemed to be ragged clothes.

"Carol's daughter! My has the time past! When I disappeared she was about to graduate from high school!" The man had a very raspy voice but for some reason she felt as if she had known 'Uncle Augie' for years.

She gave him a big hug but had to hold her breath at his stank. "Good to meet you great uncle Augie!" May kissed his cheek.

"Dear child, you look just like Carol!" Augie placed both of his hands on each of her shoulders looking intensely at her features. "Well besides the hair and eyes of the famous O'Neil trait!" He laughed along with May's two Aunts. "Well, Robin and April are here, where's my other niece? Where is Carol?" Augie smiled innocently.

All three ladies looked to their feet as Augie picked up on the tension coming from them all, "Oh my…what happened?" he whispered looking into May's face.

The blonde wiped a tear from her cheek and frowned, "I couldn't save them…my mom, dad, and my little brother all died in a fire accident…I'm sorry Great Uncle Augie." She hugged the man tightly crying into his dirty clothes.

"May…" April sighed.

"Uncle Augie, it was a freak accident, it was in no ways May's fault." Robin reassured the man while May continued to cry.

"There, there. It is alright May." Augie titled her chin up to his old grimy face, smiling, and wiped her tears from her porcelain like cheeks. "As least I've gotten to meet you. And you are very beautiful!" He hugged his 'new' family member tightly and then released her looking back at his other niece's.

"Where have you been all these years?" Robin smiled crossing her arms.

"Well, it's a very long story filled with peace love and understanding." Augie smiled and hugged all three girls. "I'm just so glad to be back. April, you wouldn't mind me staying for a while would you?" He questioned.

"Of course not! You can take the couch for tonight and Robin and I will be in my bed room while May is in hers. It'll be one big family sleepover!" April giggled.

For the rest of the night until everyone headed to bed, Uncle Augie told the amazing story of where he had been all these past years and even May had been skeptical of his story declaring him as a possible drug abuser or just plain crazy. But April insisted his story was true and May remembered it wasn't the first crazy story she ever heard before.

* * *

May yawned once more as she slipped on her shoes and tip toed pass her new Uncle Augie in the living room to search for something to eat before she journeyed off to her wonderful high school. Finding a pack of mini pretzels, May opened the bag and chewed quietly on her breakfast and then tip toed back to the front door of April's apartment.

Despite all of the warning from her turtle friends, May was planning to walk on the streets to get to school. She would, of course, make sure to check her surroundings making sure no one or Foot for that matter, would be following her. She knew it was dangerous to walk around the city, especially in broad daylight, but being out on the surface for the night and this morning was just so refreshing.

She walked down the stairs and then peaked through the eye hole before she walked out of the apartment complex. "So far so good…" May whispered as she slowly pushed the door open and cautiously walked out.

The blonde smiled as she looked up at the bright yellow sun starting to rise higher and higher into the blue sky while her feet shuffled along the cement on the side walk. She made sure to check over her shoulder and to her sides, just as a precaution, but no one seemed to even be on the streets at the early time of the morning.

She hummed to herself as she skipped down the street walking towards her school. "I wonder what the guys have been up too all night…" She smiled brushing random strands from out of her eyes as the wind blew hard. "I wish they could live out in the open, it would make life so much easier…but who wants to be normal?" She giggled and followed down the path.

Soon enough, she started to near the main building of her school and her big smile started to fade at the feeling of being trapped inside the school's walls. She groaned silently to herself not paying attention as she passed by an alley she knew all too well, the alley way she took every morning while she and the turtles lived in their 'old' lair.

She felt her arm being pulled into the shadows of the small alley and a cold hand covering her mouth that attempted to yell.

"What the shell do you think you're doing walking around out on the surface?" Raph's gruff voice towered over the small blonde as he pushed her up against the wall of the alley building. "You could have been attacked by Karai's Foot that are usually stationed in front of April's!" He griped on her shoulders as he disciplined the girl.

May smiled at the overly protective and concerned turtle, "But I wasn't. Actually, I was being followed by a ninja, but not one of Karai's." She pushed herself off the wall and placed a quick kiss on the emerald turtle's beak.

Raph blinked, dumbfounded for a moment, and shook his head turning his facial features back to his concerned face. "Not funny. Seriously you shouldn't be walking around the surface, and to make matters worse you were walking around in the daylight." He let go of her shoulders, placing his right hand on the top of her blonde head.

"Well you shouldn't be walking around in the daylight either, mister mutant turtle! Now let me go, I'll be back at the new lair this afternoon!" She stuck her tongue out as his green hand traveled down from the top of her head to the side of her cheek. "Wait!" her eyes grew wider for a moment as she realized something in her head. "Are the sewer mutants raging around down there still?"

Raph sighed rubbing her cheek with his thick thumb, "Yea. Donny said they are gettin' worse, more and more are poppin' out of nowhere!" He removed his hand and sighed, "Don't worry one of us is gonna come get cha."

May smiled as she watched Raph's face change from angry, to concerned and then back to a semi angry glare, "What are ya looking at?" He grunted. She smiled and lightly punched the turtle's muscular shoulder, "You. Hey I gotta get going to class. We sparring today?" She walked pass him looking out from the edge of the alley.

"Of course." He grunted once again.

May smiled turning around to face the turtle but as expected, he had already vanished. "See ya around." She whispered to herself stepping out onto the street and walking to the school yard.

"Hey May!" the tall tan brunette, Lilly, waved her hand in the air to catch the blonde's attention. "Hey!" She giggled jogging over to her two female, human, friends. "You guys do history homework?" She gave them a scared face.

"Of course!" Anna smiled adjusting her bag on her back.

May nodded crossing her arms, "Yeaaa…wanna let me see it? Please?"

Anna rolled her eyes smiling while Lilly laughed hysterically. "Sure I guess." The strawberry blonde gave into the pressure smiling at her ninja friend.

The bell rang for class just as May finished coping her friend's homework, and for the rest of the school day, everything went as normal as humanly possible. The blonde walked into her chemistry class and sat at her assigned seat next to her very smart and almost similar to her purple bandana terrapin friend. "Hey girl." May sat down with a huff.

"Hey, so I was thinking of something fun the boys would like to do." Anna started to say before their class started. "Do you think they would be up to going to the natural museum on Friday?"

May sighed and looked down at the double desk the two shared, "I'm not sure…I mean, I bet Don would love it and maybe Leo too…but Raph and Mikey uh not so much."

Anna sighed, "I figured that. But could you try to convince them? I'll pay for all of us to go! Please?"

"What's so special that's happening at the museum?" May giggled resting her cheek in the palm of her hand while her elbow rested on the desk in front of her.

"Well um there's a new-"

"So as I've been insisting, the new dinosaur exhibit is opening at the museum this Friday." Their female teacher walked into the class ready to start her lecture. "Bonus points to those of you that go to it. So with that being said, open your text books to chapter 13 on fossils and-"

May smirked and looked to the side of her at the blushing strawberry blonde girl. "Ah, wanting to impress Donny and get some bonus points for the both of us. Nice!" She whispered smiling at her friend.

"May Gibson!" The teacher snapped from the head of the classroom.

May turned her head sharply and gulped, "Yes?"

"Would you please share with all of us what exactly is on your mind?"

May shook her head softly and sighed, "Nope. Not really."

Shocked, the teacher gaped her mouth and then shook her head, "May would you please separate yourself from Anna."

May shook her head and crossed her arms. "No thanks." She casually responded while the rest of the class and her friend gasped growing to the thickening tension in the room.

"Miss Gibson, would you please head to the office. You are dismissed from my classroom!" The teacher huffed writing a pass for the blonde.

May smirked and winked at Anna, "Sounds great, I'll tell them they have to go, or else! See ya later!" She giggled at walked to the front of the class snatching her hall pass from the teacher. "Eye eye madam!" She saluted the bitch teacher and skipped out the class room.

* * *

With a heavy heave, May pushed aside the manhole cover and then slipped down into the depths of the city. She grunted pulling it back to its normal position and then jumped down to the sewer tunnel below. "Hello? Turtlessss?" May smiled looking around for her friends. Not hearing anything she sighed and leaned against the brick wall of the sewer. But then she grimaced at the fact she was leaning on a sewer tunnel wall and pulled herself away from the brick.

"Guys? Where are you all?" She moaned and crossed her arms, "I swear…" She muttered shaking her head at their tardiness. She heard from behind her what seemed to be footsteps and she sighed ready to give whoever was picking her up a damn good lecture.

But as soon as she turned around, what came from her mouth was not a normal female lecture, but instead a piercing scream at the huge mutated lizard-like creature in front of her. Quickly, she ducked from its attack by its large tail and then ran down the sewer tunnel atempting to out-run the creature. No such luck for the blonde, however, as two similar creatures growled in front of her path.

"Great. Just freaking great!" She backed in between the three creatures. Just as the lone mutant was about to pounce on her from behind, a restraint contained the beast and then threw it against the sewer wall knocking it out in the process.

Meanwhile, two blasts from what seemed to be like a tranquilizer gun shot the two mutant lizard creatures in front of the blonde.

"Finally! I thought I was gonna be lizard chow!" May smiled watching all four of the turtles walking out from the shadows, "Um, but what's with the get-up?" She giggled at their clothes and new weapons.

"I've made special tranquilizing equipment so that we can contain and hopefully stop this mutation from spreading to other creatures in the sewer!" Donny explained. They each had a vest on with each having different attributes surrounding their vest and what seemed to be a backpack filled with even more mutant fighting equipment.

"Please, don't tell me you've been working on this all night, Donny!" May shook her head smirking at the turtle. "Okay, I won't tell you." he rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyways, let's get out of here before even more of these hideous things attack us again! I'm tired of mutant hunting and the Space Race video game is calling my name!" Mikey whined.

May smiled walking over to Mikey's side, "Lead the way!"

As soon as the turtles and May reached their new lair, the turtle's all agreed that they needed to take off their equipment before they could start on their daily afternoon activities. While they were busy doing that, May walked over to her room in order to change out of her uniform and into her workout clothes.

Walking out of her room, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and secured it with her pink ribbon Mikey had originally planned for her to wear as a pink mask, similar to his and his brothers. "Good afternoon, Sensei!" May bowed walking into the dojo with her rat master.

He bowed back and took a stance ready for her lesson to begin. The two practiced fighting for a good while and eventually Raphael and Leonardo took the floor with the two. "Where are Donatello and Michelangelo, my sons?" Splinter motioned to May for her to stop while he talked.

"Well Don is examining some of the samples we collected from our battle in the sewers and subway earlier and Mikey is um-" Leo started.

"Mikey's playing his game. As usual!" Raph grunted punching his hand into his fists. May smiled looking over her shoulder at the orange bandana turtle and then walked over to tape her hands by the punching bag.

"Well then, you three shall practice for the day then." Splinter huffed angered by the carefree of training from his other sons. "Now my students! Begin!" The three bowed and began their instructed lesson for the day.

"You must release the tension in your neck Miss Gibson, doing so will relieve the stress your body is undergoing and you can concentrate more." Splinter calmly spoke while she, Leo and Raph were put to fighting one another.

"That's. A little. Harder. Than expected!" May gritted through her teeth trying to release her wrist from Raph's grasp.

Splinter only watched, impressed by the newest ninja's skill. Of course she was in no way stronger than his sons, but she was indeed holding her own. "Calmly think about your plan of action. Then it will be simple." He responded back.

May growled and kicked Raph's side and then flipped behind him, removing herself from his area of attack. She bent down in a crouched position in the hopes to trip Leo, but he foiled her plan and flipped out of her way towards his brother.

"Good Leonardo." Splinter smiled, "You have learned much I can see."

May watched in awe as the two brother's fought each other in what seemed to be a friendly civil match. However, that had not been the intensions between the two brothers. They were fighting, thankfully, without their weapons but their faces were enough to slice through each other's skin.

"My sons!" Splinter stood and slammed his new walking stick Leo had given to him as a present after visiting the Ancient One stopping the two brothers from their match. "Very good my sons, and Miss Gibson." He looked at each one of the three with a smile as they lined up side by side. May made a point to stand in between the dueling turtles.

"You have all improved very much in just our limited time of our new home." Splinter sighed and smiled, "But remember my sons, we are a family. We must fight as one, even when we are fighting each other."

May looked down at her feet pushing pass the pants coming from the two boys on her left and right. "You are dismissed for the evening. Excellent job." Splinter bowed and the three students mimicked him out of respect. No matter how much May tried to push Splinter's quote from her head, the more it rang in her mind, '_We must fight as one, even when we are fighting each other.' _ And she couldn't push pass the fact that he hadn't been talking about training…

* * *

"What's up Donny!" May smiled crossing her arms. "Yea, what's the big surprise already!" Raph added as the gang of ninja's gathered in what was their new garage in their new home.

"Ok, after a few weeks of work, I give you…" Donny walked towards a big structure in the center of the garage and pulled off a brown sheet that covered what seemed to be a moving truck underneath. "The new Battleshell!" He raised his arms smiling widely.

"Where!" Mikey walked behind May and placed his arms on her shoulders. "Inside the moving van?"

"No! It _is _the moving van!" Donny smiled turning around to face his newest creation.

"Um bro I know you've been feeling under the weather lately, but come on!" Raph walked alongside his smart turtle brother.

Donny simply smiled and revealed a remote control in his hand, "Perhaps a small demonstration would be effective." He pushed a button on the remote and a side of the van moved outwards revealing a large mechanical gun along with other parts around the van. "Multifunction side panels, Ion charged laser cannons, concussion blasters, plus a computer system that's attached to our computer system mainframe and shell cell!" Just as he finished the shell cell located within the van started to buzz.

"Which is apparently working quite well!" May smiled as Don walked into the driver seat to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Donny answered somewhat annoyed that his speech had been interrupted.

"Guys!" Casey's voice rang through the speakers of the vehicle, "It's Stockman, he's back and he's taken April!"

Everyone gasped, "Hang tight Casey! We're on our way!" Leo commanded running with the others into their new Battleshell. Don started the car and quickly drove off through the sewer and then to a raised platform he had built that led the van to the streets.

After they had picked up Casey from April's apartment, May insisted that he tell her and the other's exactly what happened to her Aunt.

"Well I mean, he just busted in and den knocked me out. And den when I woke up dey were both gone!" Casey had all of his gear by his side. "All I remember is him sayin' somethin about goin' back to where dis all started."

"Where it all started?" May shook her head sitting next to Casey.

Leo sighed, "Stocktronics. The lab where he and April first worked together! It has to be! Don, step on it!"

May sighed and then smiled trying to reduce the tension in the van, "Can we just take this moment to realize that for once, I'm not the one kidnapped!" She looked at the frowning faces of Casey and her friends, "What? It's true! Don't worry 'bout it! We will get April back no prob, Case!" She patted his shoulder but no one responded.

The blonde huffed and then sat back into her chair crossing her arms, "Well, I thought it was an interesting fact we should all notice."

Within no time, the van pulled in front of the abandoned pyramid like building used to be known as Stocktronics. They all rushed out of the van and into the strange shaped building to where they assumed April and Stockman would be. Sure enough, April was cornered in a room by what seemed to be a zombie like man.

"That's Stockman?" May gasped at her Aunt's capturer.

"Run April!" Donny pulled April's wrist behind the boys towards May.

"Girls, get out of here!" Leo looked back and pointed for the two to escape. May held onto her Aunt's wrist and ran down the hallway. "I'm just guessin' Aunt April! Do you know where to go?" She yelled feeling a bit overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"This way!" April pointed to a door and the two pushed through running out onto the street. "Come on let's go on that!" May's Aunt pointed to a Gondola ride.

"Uh?" May stopped running not sure if she wanted to go onto the red moving platform. "Have you not seen Spider-Man? The Green Goblin totally used that to kill off the little children on board! And now you wanna go on it when there's a crazy man after us?"

April growled and pulled her niece's wrists forwards, "Hurry!" She yelled as the two heard Stockman's screaming voice calling out for April.

The two got on the empty ride and quickly it left the dock and traveled up the thick metal rope that overlooked the city. "Oh thank God." April sighed resting on one of the chairs.

"What the hell were you doing working for a total creep like that guy!" May sat across from her Aunt catching up to her breath as well.

"Well I-" April started but stopped her sentence when the Gondola shook violently. "NO!" the red haired woman screamed as she looked out of the window behind her.

May ran over to her side and screamed as well. "See I told you! He freaking looks like the Green Goblin too!" She moaned and took out her Kusari from her side. The Gondola shook once again, this time making both of the girls fall to the floor.

A part of the ceiling started to rip and of course, Stockman's face peaked out from the hole, "Going somewhere, _Miss O'Neil_?" He laughed evilly and then jumped down from his vandalizion of the platform.

"Get away from us you psycho freak!" May yelled and roundhouse kicked the man in his face. Well, that was her plan anyways. Instead, Stockman held her foot in his hands and then laughed holding her in place. "You are so weak!" he pulled her leg behind his body and May flew into the hard plastic seats situated at the other end of the Gondola.

She attempted to sit up to help her Aunt, but her vision was fading. May moaned for a second and then felt the cold hard metal on her cheek as her body gave up.

* * *

"Hey you okay? Get up May!"

The girl moaned at the voice of Leo nudging her awake from her grogginess. She opened her eyes and sat up suddenly realizing she was still on the Gondola that Stockman had been attacking her and her Aunt April. "Where's April!" She griped on Leo's forearm worried.

"She's on the roof, come on! He just won't give up!" Leo helped May stand on her feet and then lifted her in the air as she clutched onto the roof of the platform and hoisted herself up to the battle above. She watched as Mikey and Raph pushed Stockman away from her red haired aunt and then took a stance as she kicked the evil villain in the side causing him to fall back to the inside of the Gondola.

"Let's get out of here!" Leo pointed to the others to climb up the side of the platform to a traveling helicopter alongside them. Without another thought, May climbed the vertical ladder to the safety of the helicopter Don had been flying and sighed at the feeling of safety.

Well, that was until she heard her Aunt scream. May looked out the window as the Gondola stopped moving and the helicopter continued forwards leaving her Aunt and Stockman on the roof once more.

"Donny! Go back! April's still on the roof!" She shrieked running to the turtle in the cockpit.

"I know! I know!" He yelled back nervously.

"Don, Casey's going after her!" Leo and the other's had climbed into the inside of the copter explaining their plan.

"Okay! I'm going to near the Gondola!" Donny stuck out his tongue concentrating on flying the dangerous flying vehicle.

May looked out one of the windows and watched confused as Stockman lifted April into the safety of Casey's arms. Just then, the support of the heavy platform shifted and without another thought broke dragging Stockman into the water below.

She gasped turning her head away from the window and then frowned. "See! I told April this was just like Spider-Man! Right Mikey!" She sighed resting her back on the metal wall of the copter. "Remind me NEVER to go on one of those again!"

"Man, you think that's the end of Stockman?" Mikey asked helping Casey and April into the safety of the helicopter.

"Well, we've seen him come back from worse. Only time will tell." Leo nodded making everyone uneasy.

Raph crossed his arms grunting, "Well I say good reddens! That psycho's given us nothing but grief ever since we met him!"

Donny laughed in the cock pit, "Oh, I don't know! He did just give us this sweet chopper, sort of! Now, if I could just find a place to park it!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey there to all of my readers. I want to apologize for my absence, I've had no inspiration recently for JYAD recently plus the fact that school was ending and the l****ack of reviewing I've had no desire or creativity to write JYAD until now!**

**Now, I'm not trying to play the whole, boohoo everyone take pitty on me! It's just the fact that your reviews push me to write this story more and more. I've been trying a lot harder to make May less of a 'Mary Sue' despite the first few chapters and I am trying to give her more of a purpose than just April's niece that fights and gets kidnapped a lot on the sidelines...blegh... but yea. **

**Combined with the end of the semester, my other fanfic I recently got into, I just had no inspiration. But it's back and hopefully I can balance working on both this and the other story. (for those of you that write like 15 different stories, I have no idea how the hell you do it!) If you like the anime one piece, check out my other fanfic!**

**Reviews puh-leaseeeeeeee! And extra reviews for making it a long chapter! ;)**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

"I'm telling ya right now, this is a bad idea!" Raph muttered as the gang walked into the entrance of the museum.

"Raph's right!" Mikey commented, "I've got a bad feeling about this!"

Shaking her blonde head, May giggled at the two turtles that had been dragged by their ankles by their scientific brother to the museum with May and Anna.

"What are you talkin' about?" Donny smiled, "It's gonna be great! How can you not be excited about being in a museum?" Raph and Mikey gave each other a look and frowned, "Boring!" they yelled simultaneously.

"You won't think that when we get to the main attraction!" Anna smiled leading the group to the exhibit they were heading to.

"Is it a snack bar?" Mikey smirked underneath his ridiculous beanie hat he wore to hid his bald green head. "Cause that, I could get excited about!" May rolled her eyes at the turtle and continued to follow behind Anna and Donny.

"They museum is closing in twenty minutes so there shouldn't be many people in here." Leo reminded the gang. "But just remember: keep a low profile!" Just as Leo had finished his statement Donny had stopped walking causing May and Mikey to bump into the turtle and just as the blonde was about to complain about Donny causing a collision, the turtle sneezed. Rather loudly actually.

"Bless you." May smiled.

"That's not exactly what I meant by low profile." Leo smirked patting his brother's shoulder.

"Are you okay Donny?" Anna smiled sweetly as the group gathered around the sick turtle. "You've been looking a little green…well…" She looked to the other three brothers with a frown, "Greener than usual…" She hesitantly chuckled and in hesitation grabbed May's arm pulling her away from the turtles and towards the exhibit.

"Woah, talk about awkward moment?" May shook her head confused by her friend's actions and smiled. "Where the hell is this exhibit anyways?" She muttered and then dropped her bottom jaw as her and Anna stopped in the threshold of the impressive Dinosaur exhibit. "Wow…" May smiled looking at all of the impressive fossils, paintings, maps and statues in the exhibit. "Don, get in here quick!" the blonde smiled walking forwards towards the impressive skeleton of a Brachiosaurus.

"Wow is right!" Donny smiled walking forwards. "This is one of the best exhibits of dinosaurs in the country!"

Mikey pouted walking next to May, "Oh yea Don, this is waaaaaaaaaay better than video games." Raph walked on the other side of the blonde with his arms crossed. "Ya know it's not too late to ditch this place and go find some kick ass action. Bishops monsters are still out there. Fighting them would be less painful than this!"

Anna titled her head to the side, "Bishop? Monsters?" She looked to her human friend and then towards Donatello who rolled his eyes through his dark sunglasses. "Look! There's a stegosaurs and an Iguanodon!"

Mikey bumped his elbow into May's side grinning widely. "Look! There's a Nerdosaur!"

Raph chuckled and continued on with Don's teasing, "And I see a Geekosaurus Rex!" Just then a growl came from behind the three teenaged ninjas frightening and causing them to retrieve their individual weapons ready to fight the creature behind.

"Guys, easy!" Leo covered up the three from a tour group gasping at the ninja group in shock. "Oops." May muttered throwing her Kusari back into its position underneath her trench coat.

"Did I mention the animatronics exhibit?" Donny smiled. "They are state of the art!"

"Look Donny…" Anna smiled widely. "Chickenosauruses!" Moving forward, and away from the group exhibit, the gang made their way to an even bigger bunch of skeletons making an impressive T-rex skeleton. "And look! There's the king!" Donny pointed to Anna as the two shared a moment in geeky-ness over the impressive statue.

"I'd hate to run into that in a dark alley…" May muttered crossing her arms. Leo and Raph looked at the blonde with concern as she shrugged her shoulders casually. "What? Knowing my luck- it would happen." She walked towards her strawberry-blonde friend and Don looking at the set of bones.

"Could you imagine what it would have been like? Herds of dinosaurs grazing peacefully, and then all of a sudden, the t-rex attacks!" He smiled like a ten-year old. Shaking her head at the happiness and sincerity of Donny and Anna, May looked up at the head of the skeleton and then took a step back. "Hey. Uh…Don. Is that supposed to be a robot too?"

Looking up nervously, Donny shook his green cloaked head. "Um…no. No its NOT!" He defensively held out his arms protecting both Anna and May while pushing them backwards from the moving skeleton as it growled and roared taking steps towards May and the others.

"Anna, get behind me." May commanded taking out her Kusari back into her trained hands. The bones broke apart in that moment and surrounded the group threateningly. "What the heck is going on!" Anna whispered and trembled holding onto the blonde's arm. "I'm not sure…" May gritted her teeth and swung the chain of her weapon defensively protecting her friend.

The bones gathered into a cluster that formed into a figure of a head. May tilted her eyebrows looking at the familiar face and then widened her eyes as the head began to laugh. "Greetings from the Cretaceous, you miserable reptiles. Fitting I should find you freaks here along with the dinosaurs for soon you too shall be extinct!"

"That's Savanti Romero!" Donny declared making May nod in confirmation. "Yup…Figured that…" She muttered stopping the chain from swinging.

"There's nowhere that you can hid from my magic!" Savanti's voice boomed in the room. "Even in the distant past I can find you and send this message of your impending doom!"

Mikey smiled nudging Anna's side, "Oh, a message of doom. Whenever you care to send the very best!"

"You never should have interfered to capture the time scepter and now you all will pay! Mark my words turtles! Everything you know! Everything you care about will be erased! I will deal with Lord Simultaneous and the Timestress in due time. But wiping out your timeline will be a good start to my revenge!" The group of bones yelled making both May and the hot-headed bandana turtle growl. "Enough of this noise! Bring it now you overgrown pile of chicken wings!" Raph muttered jumping in front of the blonde ninja.

"Should you wish to try and stop me, I'll be waiting in the ring of fire!" Savanti laughed while Raph crouched down lower. "Hey I'm talkin' to ya!" He yelled jumping up to attack the bones but his attack went unnoticed as the pile of bones fell to the floor relieved of Savanti's magic.

Anna shifted uncomfortably and smirked. "I can't take you guys anywhere can I? Does this sort of thing happen often?" She looked to her blonde friend who nodded. "What can I say, just an average day with these guys!" She huffed and retreated her Kusari once again.

"Why is it that these guys don't stay down when we put a beaten on dem!" Raph growled walking next to Anna making her shift uncomfortably again. "Did you guys notice how he didn't respond to Raph when he threatened him?" Donny looked to his friends. "It was weird, like a recording! It was almost like he knew we would be here tonight and sent us this message from the past!"

"Do you think he can really make good on all those threats?" Mikey asked no one in particular.

"I don't know! Magic's not really my thing." Donny walked towards one of the maps hanging on the wall. "This is the ring of fire he mentioned. It is a string of volcanoes that surround the pacific from Japan to Alaska." The scientist of the bunch explained.

"Well that narrows it down…" Leo muttered sarcastically.

"This doesn't make sense…" Anna walked towards the map examining it carefully. "You can't meet in the ring of fire…one, because to meet in the middle of it, you would be in the middle of the ocean. A very dangerous and vicious ocean at that. And two. How in the heck are you all supposed to get there?" Anna looked back at her strange group of friends smiling. "You'd need a time machine or something!" She giggled making May slap her forehead realizing what was probably next to come.

As if on cue, a swirling green light engulfed the framed map making Anna screech from the unknown source surrounding her. Don quickly pulled her into his arms while he and the others took a few steps back just waiting for the person behind the source of light to reveal themselves.

"Hi guys!" a very familiar, cheery, woman's voice sounded as a tall blue unitard suit wearing woman walked out from the light. "Oh wow!" She smiled from ear to ear running over and hugging onto Leo. "It is like, so great to see you guys again!" She giggled latching onto Leonardo's frame just a little too close for comfort, May pouted crossing her arms.

"Uh. Rennet?" Leo gasped surprised. "Yea, it's been like, so long. Well in my world you never really know, ya know?" she smiled looking over to the others. Don lightly patted Anna's shoulders and then made his way to the apprentice timestress. "This _can't_ be a coincidence. Rennet, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm graduating! Lord Simultaneous says this whole crisis is my final. And I'm like, totally stressed! And if- no, not if…_when_ I pass my final exam I'll go from apprentice Timestress to Temporal Fraction Explorator First Grade! And I just came here to see if you guys wanna help me on my exam!" She grinned making May shake her forehead with both of her palms slapping her cranium.

"Why? Why me…Why me…." She cried making Anna tilt her head completely confused at the whole situation. "May?" She whispered pulling the blonde from her drama moment. "You know her?" She pointed a finger behind the turtles as all four huddled in a circle to talk about the whole situation of events.

"Yes…" May sighed looking up at the woman. "Rennet. Why would we help you pass your exam? Wouldn't that be like, cheating?" She imitated Rennet's voice.

"Oh don't be silly!" Rennet waved a hand at the blonde ninja's face, "There's no cheating when you save the world. It's either you do or you don't!" The statement didn't make May feel any better.

"All right, Rennet. We'll go and help you in any way we can." Leo informed the three girls as the turtle huddle resigned. "Yes! Don't worry this is going to be a breeze!" She smiled raising the Time-Scepter into the air.

"Whoah! Wait a minute!" Anna raised a hand in the air interrupting the conversation as if she had been in class with May and the others asking the teacher for permission to talk. "Rennet, right? I'm Anna."

"Oh of course I know you, Anna! Remember when me, you and May had to- oh wait…it hasn't happened yet…ha, sorry! I always do that!" The timestress smiled. Anna looked to her human companion wondering of the sanity of her friend. How she managed to be-friend four mutated turtles and deal with their companions, she'd never understand.

"Ahem, anyways. As much as I'd like to go back into time and study the dinosaurs, I can't say I stand much of a chance dealing with May and the others. I'd rather go home so I don't get in the way."

May snorted at her friend's statement. "If anything, you'd be the last one to get in the way, Anna." She crossed her arms looking at the giddy Rennet.

"Oh, no problem, Anna! Home it is!" She raised the Time-Scepter in the air once again making Anna disappear before May had any time to react or reject her action. She blinked at the spot her friend once stood in and growled.

"Rennet, you better hope you sent her home or so help you I'll-" She attempted to stomp towards the woman but a strong arm pulled around her waist yanking her back towards the center of the turtles.

"Calm down, Blondie." Raph smirked still holding onto her waist to ensure her change of attitude. Instead, May stuck out her tongue and turned her head. "She'll get what's coming to her if Anna isn't home tomorrow…"

"Okay…and besides my death threat, let's get going!" Rennet held the scepter into the air once more as a green light surrounded May and the others while the feeling of weightlessness took over her body. Just as fast as the zero-gravity feeling began, it stopped and hit her body like a ton of bricks. Or rather a ton of turtle shells falling on top of her. Typical.

"Hey! I thought you said you were getting good with that thing!" Raph grunted climbing off of the pile Rennet had somehow managed to not fall into. "Oh but I am!" She replied back. "Wow! I like, actually did it!"

Mikey helped May off of the bottom of the pile smirking, "Should we be worried she sounds so surprised?" He wondered aloud making May roll her eyes. Maybe she should have offered to go home along with Anna. Anything would have been better than to travel on another adventure with this shell-for-brains of a woman.

On second thought. She was totally going to regret not going with Anna. Somehow she just could feel the impending doom luring overtop her and the turtles.

"Wow! This is unbelievable!" Don couldn't help but to point out all of the grazing dino's wondering around the cliff below them. "Oh your toes guys, we may look like snacks to some of these things." He nodded making everyone nod in confirmation.

"Well I ain't afraid of no dino-brains! Letme at dem!" Raph took his sais into his hands ready to fight whatever came their way.

"Woah! This isn't some other type of dimension, guys. This is our past! If we do something to alter it, it could mean serious consequences for our future." Donny calmed the hot-head down sneezing at the end of his statement.

"So if I were to leave these clothes here you think some archeologist would find them and freak out?" Raph snickered clearly amused by his brother's hostility. "Maybe…" Leo nodded pulling off his brown trench coat and hat. "We'd better pack everything up!" The boys removed their human clothes and packed them tightly and securely onto their shells while May took the lookout seeing and observing every corner of the area she possibly could.

The world was certainly primitive that it was almost beautiful. Besides the fact that it felt like a sauna, the Jurassic world the dinosaurs lived in was quite peaceful and intriguing. For once, she hoped she could learn more about the world of the dinosaurs while she was actually in the past.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Leo asked placing his hands onto his sides ready for the adventure ahead. "Ready!" the gang stated and began to walk forwards.

"Now the first thing we will need to do is get a fix on our locat-" Don started to say but a loud obnoxious sneeze interrupted his command. "Heh, sorry…"

May felt something rumbling underneath her feet and looked down at the muddy brown clay below her feet. "Uh Donny?" She looked to the mutant hesitant for the moment expecting something terrible to come at the gang. In that split second, a scene from the Lion King flash through her mind during the part of the stampede where Mufasa was killed. She was right; an entire herd of upright running Dino's ran towards the gourd they had been walking in.

"RUN!" The leader of the ninja's screamed but it was an un-necessary command since the others had already taken off before he spoke. Pacing her strides, May dodged the beasts as best as she could even tripping up a few of them with her chain from her Kusari.

"Way to go, sneezy!" Raph yelled out through the rampaging footsteps.

"Well, I said I was sorry!" Don replied back. May had no time to express her anger towards the purple bandana ninja as more and more dinosaurs seemed to take over the area they had been running in. "And to think Anna bailed out on this!" Mikey laughed running alongside of his human friend.

"Ha, she would have loved it!" May chuckled breathlessly dodging a few stampeding footsteps heading her way.

"Hey guys!" Raph called out from what seemed to be above May and the youngest turtle brother. "Check me out! Dino surfing!" He smiled riding on the back of one of the dinosaurs. "I wanna try!" Mikey laughed climbing on top of a dino as well. "Your turn, May!"

Smiling, May swung her Kusari onto the tail of a dino ahead causing it to pull her faster into the pace. With the momentum of the dinosaur ahead, she flipped into the air pulling her chain off of the creature's tail while her feet stumbled carelessly, but safely onto the back of a dino. "Sweet moves, sis!" Mikey winked and held a green thumb up to the blonde.

"Hey guys! Follow me!" Raph jumped onto a giant stone boulder on the side of the gourd the dinosaurs had been running through out. Nodding their heads to one another, May and Mikey raced to the stone jumping safely onto the sturdy piece of rock alongside the Red bandana turtle.

"Ha! I win!" May smiled brushing off the dirt from her clothes. "Oh, heck no! I totally beat you!" Mikey smiled back. "Nope! I won!"

"No! Me!"

"No, me!"

"Oh shut up both of you!" Raph hit the backs of the fighting immature ninja's waiting for his other two brother's to join him and the other two. "And Mikey, May beat you by half a mile. Stop complaining."

This comment forced May into reaching over and nooging Mikey's head in victory. "Told ya!" She giggled and then pushed him to the side as Leo made his way to the rock.

"You guys okay?" He asked sweetly. It was almost hard to believe that only a few months ago Leo had been depressed and mentally unstable. But now, everything seemed right again. He was back to his usual cheerful and protective state reinforcing his status as the leader of the group.

With Rennet slumped over his shoulder, Don also made it to the boulder safely and just as the last bit of the stampede cleared out. "Well…" May smiled taking in a sarcastic tone. "That was fun- in a, we-almost-lost-our-lives sort of way!"

"Yea! Really nice save wit da Time-Scepter!" Raph grunted. Scared Rennet clutched onto the blue stick and frowned. "Uh, well it's not my fault! The Time-Scepter's not working!" She raised a palm in the air, "I don't know what happened…"

May and the others stood towering over top of Rennet as she lowered down to her knees thinking of a way to fix her stick. In the middle of the silence, Leo broke it by slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. _'Well that's one way to break the tension…' _May smiled looking over at the fearless leader. Even when things could be serious, Leo could find a way to break the others out from their feelings of doom.

Or in this case, feelings of not wanting to strangle the crap out of Rennet.

Being the sensitive one of the bunch, Don crouched down to the sitting Rennet, "Here, let me take a look at it. Maybe something tripped during the stampede…"

May simply rolled her eyes and looked out into the distance in front of them. Just as before the stampede attack, the primitive world was peaceful once again. It astounded her just how much things in this world- this past- went right back to normal as if it never happened. This type of stuff never happened in the city, let alone Manhattan.

"Huh? What the-?" Raph's growl broke May out of her thoughts to turn to the overgrown turtle being nudged from below the boulder. A triceratops dino had been sniffing Raph's ass- so to say- almost with a hungrily smile on its large leathery face.

"Aw look Raph! You've made a friend!" May patted his shoulder standing alongside of him while Mikey bent down to pet the beast. "Hi there big fella!" He smiled, "You should embrace this, Raphael! Not many people think you smell good!" He chuckled almost having too much pleasure from his own joke.

Just before Raph was about to pound his younger joking brother into the ground, May looked behind his shell at his clothes wrapped tightly behind. "Losing something, Mike?" She frowned pulling out the mini bag of potato chips from Raph's possession and stretching them outward to scold the orange bandana turtle.

"Uh, well…I always keep a spare bag of chips around!" He smiled victoriously. "You never know when you might need a snack!" But his statement was cut short as May threw the small harmless bag into his face.

"I swear…" She muttered walking to the opposite edge of the boulder. "Between Mikey and Rennet, I'm surprised I haven't gone mad by now!"

"Same…" Leo and Raph muttered crossing their arms at their blonde friend.

"Awww You're a good dino! Aren't you!" Mikey resorted back to the curious and hungry triceratops beast below. "You just wanted a little snack. Here ya go!" The turtle threw a handful of the chips into the creature's mouth. "I'm going to call you Zog! Maybe you're Zog's great-great-great-great-great grandpappy!"

"Zog was an alien, Mikey! And I hate to point out you could have just change all of human history by feeding that dinosaur a processed potato chip from the future!" Don scolded but his comment went unnoticed as Mikey continued to feed the dino more chips. That is, until Raph smacked him across the head. "Way to go dumbass!"

"Rennet, are you sure the scepter isn't going to work?" Leo growled hinting his agitation towards the whole situation. May had to admit, this was one of those days that she wished they could just all live in peace in their sewer home and not have to deal with aliens, time-bending masters, or ninjas that constantly wanted to kill her and them.

But then again…where's all the fun in that?

"Oh, it's not supposed to glow red! I think it might be over heating!"

May looked back out into the forest with a wave of calamity flowing throughout her mind. "Hey Leo…" She muttered not bothering to look at the turtle in case the situation became disastrous. "…something's coming." She finished just as four snarling dinosaurs stomped forwards to the boulder the six rested on.

"Oh no! Deinonychus! They are the most vicious and fearsome of the carnivores!" Don explained.

Raph snarled just like the dino's and looked to his left at the timestress, "So what was that you said before Rennet? Refresh my memory… Oh yea! 'This is going to be a breeeeeeeeeeze!'" The angered turtle held onto his sais tightly while trying to imitate the woman.

"Watch out everyone! The Deinonychus are super smart dinos. They also have razor sharp teeth and powerful jaws with a sickle claw on each foot!" Don instructed once again to the group. "You know, being a dino-geek was a lot more endearing when we were about to get eaten by actual dinosaurs!" Mikey whined from his brother's side.

"Anything else, Donatello?" May mumbled holding her Kusari tightly in her small hands.

"Uh. Did I mention…" Don began to say but one of the dino's already finished his statement as it jumped onto the boulder May and the others had been stationed on. "THEY CAN JUMP!"

Without another warning, May felt her body being yanked into Leo's arms and dragged down from the boulder to the muddy clay ground below. "RUN!" He commanded taking a hold onto her wrist trying to persuade her to run with his speed.

"You know. For a turtle. You're god damn. Fast, Leonardo!" She breathlessly yelled and then screamed letting his hold on her wrist loosen as a dino jumped in between the two. "Hey! Leo!" She yelled swinging her chain while memorizing the beast for the moment. "We can't cut it down! Remember! Donny said it would change the future if we did something not of this time period!" After she finished the beast growled and attacked the blonde but luckily for her training she avoided the beast by hoping into the air and jumping on its back towards Leo.

"Right. Forgot about that." He sheathed his swords and then pulled the girl behind his shell. "Stay behind me."

"For once…" May breathlessly gasped, "I'm _not_ going to complain." She watched him smirk and then leap into action kicking and punching the beast in various places until it growled and sunk into the muddy ground below. The creature stood up from its position and then ran off into the thick jungle-like forest to the side.

"Great job, fearless!" May helped the turtle back onto his feet and then the two made their way over to the others.

"Hey, why'd they run off? You think we scared 'em?" Raph asked the leader.

"Nope."

"You think somethin' really horrible is commin' now?"

Leo paused and nodded. "Yup."

The ground began to shake underneath the turtles and human's as the stupidly stood in their position. "Greattttttt." The blonde mumbled to herself and watched a giant Tyrannosaurus rex appear from the shadowy side of the forest.

"Look! Savanti Romero!" Leo pointed out the goat-like man sitting atop the t-rex's back. "Welcome turtles, to your extinction!" He laughed manically and charged the beast forwards to the group.

"I called it! It was a trap! Come on, pay up!" Mikey laughed providing the comic relief for the moment but then screeched as the beast lunched towards the center of the group. Towards Rennet. "Move!" May quickly pushed the girl out of the way resulting in the dino smacking May's body instead of the valuable Timestress.

Coughing and trying to rid her chest of the tightening constricting her lungs, May attempted to sit up to run and help face the others. From what she could see in the distance, Leo had taken a hold on Rennet while he and the others were quickly being surrounded by more of the Deinonychus's from earlier.

"Yo! You alright?" A raspy voice called to her side while a cool hand rubbed her arched back lifting her to a sitting position. "Raph. You big lug." May smiled closing her eyes at the worried turtle. "Yea well someone's gotta save ya ass now and then. Come on."

He lifted her up onto his shell and avoided the attacking dino's using his highly developed ninja training. "Raph look!" May pointed up in the sky as what appeared to be a group of flying dinosaurs with one clutching Rennet by her blue cape. "Great! Just freakin' great!" The turtle growled deep in his chest making May's arms wrapped around his neck tense at the vibrations from his animalistic abilities.

"The Timestress and I have a date with a meteor, you miserable turtles!" Savanti called out riding on the back of a pterodactyl as the two flew off into the red Jurassic sky.

"So what do we do now?" May gasped as Raph flung her off of his shell and to the ground. "We go save Rennet." Leo took out both of his swords pointing towards the direction Savanti flew in. "Do we have too?" May whined trying to copy Michelangelo.

Leo sighed, "May, as much as I and the others would not like to save Rennet's sorry butt, she's our only ticket out of here." The blonde nodded and then patted Don's shoulder, "Unless Donny-boy here knows of a way that we can all hibernate till the year 2000! How 'bout it!" She looked at all four turtle's frowning faces. "On a side note, do turtles even hibernate? Do you all?"

Donny waved her hand off of his broad shoulder shaking his head, "Yes. And no now come on. We need to save Rennet."

"Wait a second." May stopped the turtles from continuing on once again.

"What is it this time!" Raph crossed his arms over his plastron chest not happy about the interruption yet again from the female.

"This is the second time this week I haven't been the one kidnapped or in distressed." She smirked shinning her nails on her clothes. "If I do say so myself, it looks like I'm on a no damsel streak!" She giggled making the turtles shake their heads.

"May…" Leo muttered. "Not now…"

"Alright." She nodded continuing on with the others. "I just thought we should note this epic moment so that always remember, I am NOT always the damsel!" She grinned from ear to ear.

"In a minute I'm about to make you a damn damsel in distress." Raph muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, including the blonde. "Ow! What the hell?" He grunted feeling the sharp edge of a rock hit the temple of his head. Glaring with a stern face, May passed the emerald turtle.

"I'm watching you!" She mouthed silently and then continued on the path for what seemed to be like hours as they hopelessly found not one trace of the Timestress's whereabouts. It was really getting annoying and at this point, May was ready to say good reddens.

"Man, we've been walking around for hours!" Mikey whined. "I know Rennet said this was a big test for her. But come on! It's looking like an F so far!"

Sighing and sitting on the ground, May continued to pout. "You'd think that Lord…whatever the hell his name is, would have come back and helped her out by now!"

"Yea right, that guy is an asshole!" Raph muttered standing over top of the blonde protectively. He could tell she was starting to tire in this primitive green house atmosphere and quite frankly he along with his brother's were too.

"I hope she's okay…" Donny frowned. "Enough guys. We are going to find Rennet." Leo smiled making the group ease of their worries from the calmness of the leader. "She'll be okay…"

"She'd better be…" Raph muttered helping the blonde below him stand to her feet.

"Let's keep moving forward." Leo nodded once again leading the way through the thick forest. As the group trotted along the path the katana wielding turtle made, May noticed a hunched over turtle falling behind. "Donny?" She walked over to him and then gasped as he sneezed loudly and harshly. "Geeze Don, this cold of yours is really starting to take its toll on you." She patted his shoulder and helped him arm to wrap around her own shoulders. "Do you need a break, Donny?" Leo asked running over to the two.

"Do ya need a chip?" Mikey smiled revealing another bag of potato chips he had stored away for safekeeping.

"I'm fine, it's just a cold. But…"

"But? But is never a good sign…" May smiled as the turtle pushed off of her support to stand on his own. "But we may not have enough time to make it out of here. Even with Rennet. From the looks of things around here, we are in the late Cretaceous period and with the way Savanti has been talking about meteors and extinction… See that big star up there? Well I don't think it's a star. I think it's a meteor. The meteor!" He pointed in the red sky towards a big bright star gleaming from a distance.

Realizing the impending doom looming over the group of ninja's made them all react a different way. May nodded biting the inside of her lip while Leo smacked his forehead once more. "Thanks for the pep-talk Don!" Mikey stuck his tongue out while Raph's growl grew. "This just keeps gettin' betta and betta."

* * *

They continued to walk behind Leonardo until they arrived near what May remembered from her class and from Anna's and Don's explanation from the museum as the ring of fire. Out in front of the group surrounded a line of active glowing volcanoes spewing hot red lava from the tops of their peaks.

Memorized by the beauty of the glowing red lava, May stopped from the group watching the liquid pour from the mountains towards the sea below. It was honestly and purely a beautiful sight she couldn't tear herself away from.

"May? What are you-" Mikey pulled her wrist towards him while the other three continued on.

"Mikey." She smiled still not taking her eyes off of the lava. "Look…" She smiled still watching. "I know we are supposed to be saving Rennet and be all worried about her 'n stuff…but just look at this sight." She began to talk without thinking of a reason to why she would be sharing her emotions with the jokester of the group.

"This place is so primitive. So…minimal…" She looked over to her turtle friend and grinned. "It's beautiful." She nodded and then giggled. "Sorry…sap-o-meter, I know." She figured he would state his usual comeback when he thought someone was being cheesy or mushy.

But instead, Michelangelo, the so-said immature one of the bunch shook his green head and smiled. "No…it is…beautiful, I mean….really. It is…Come on, we better not stray from the pack." He muttered dragging her along as the two shared a giggle with one another.

About an hour or so down the pathway, the group arrived at the edge of a clif resulting in their continuation forwards no longer possible. "Um, hey. What the shell is that?" Mikey pointed out in the distance to what seemed to be like and enormous pile of bones overtop of a sea!

"Great. How much ya wanna bet Rennet's at the top of that thing?" Raph muttered to himself as the group continued on the sides of the cliff overlooking the shore. Hearing a group of screeching roars coming from the below, May and the turtles jumped into the bushes putting them away from the small raptors scourging around ahead.

"Shoot! Velociraptors." Donny muttered through his soft breath.

"Oh crud, those are the worst ones. I saw Jurassic Park twice!" Mikey whimpered.

Raph simply laughed, "Puh-lease! That's a Velociraptor? Ohoho, so scary!" He snorted to the two frightened turtles while May and Leo continued to not say a word. Just then more of the small raptor creatures appeared out of nowhere now, as if May hadn't been frightened enough as it was, terrifying the human.

"Uh, did I mention they hunt in packs?" Donny smiled nervously. "Give me a minute and I'll come up with a plan." Leo muttered thinking of a way to ensure his girlfriend and brother's safety.

"Leave it to me, bro!" Mikey grinned and then took out, yet, another bag of chips from his clothes from the museum earlier and threw a rock at the bottom of the plastic bag. "Hey fido! How do you like some 20th century Dino-Chow!" he called out throwing the bag.

"Mikey? Where the hell did you put all those bags in your clothes earlier…and why?" May whispered dumbfounded by his actions.

"More importantly, those dinosaurs are carnivores, Mikey! They won't eat potato chips!" Donny growled almost replicating Raph's angry growl.

"And dey looking up here like we're the Dino-Chow!" Raph smacked his youngest brother and sighed. "Shell-for-brains!"

Leo looked below and then fell back clutching his katana in both hands. "Leo! What's the plan?" May gasped standing up and pulling her Kusari out from its position on her hip.

"Plan B!" He muttered as the raptors surrounded the gang of ninjas. "And what exactly is plan B?" May wondered aloud feeling a bead of nervous sweat run from her hair line down to the side of her jaw. "Plan B! RUN!"

"RUN!" Raph yelled out, "THAT'S YOUR BIG MASTA PLAN?"

"Raph!" May pulled his wrist down to the side of the water and jumped onto the massive pile of bones. "Just do what he says!" She hurriedly climbed the pile almost imagining she was rock climbing instead of bone climbing. It wasn't the fact that she was climbing on dead rotting bones that bothered her, but instead the smell of the bones that just about did her in.

It was horrible, like rotting meat that had been sitting outside the hot sun for days. And she had been dumpster diving with the turtles many times before so she thought she would be used to a horrid smell such as this. But this…this was nothing compared to the worst dumpster she had smelled.

"Ewww! Please don't tell me what I think this is!" May smiled at Mikey's screeching voice.

"It's piles and piles of hundreds and millions of dinosaur bones!" Don gasped speechless.

"Ahhhh! What did I say? I said, DON'T tell me!"

"Turtles! Hurry! I think I hear someone yelling at the top!" May climbed up taking the lead until she could walk on her feet instead of using her hands to pull her up to the top. Sure enough, Rennet and Savanti had been at the top waiting for what seemed like a storm to blast the timestress away. Sadly, May almost thought about letting Savanti's plan to succeed but then remembered they needed Rennet alive to get back home.

_'As soon as we get home, I'm killing that woman…' _She thought nodding to her despiteful plan.

"Savanti!" Leo yelled out as a streak of lightening flashed and thunder boomed making for an epic moment to rescue the girl in distress. "Let her go demon!"

"Persistent little reptiles aren't you! No matter, your fates are sealed!" The goat-man snickered clearly not fazed by the group of ninjas.

"Guys!" Rennet called down from below. "He's like, totally insane! He's going to destroy the timeline. Like, your timeline…and like, me!"

"Fools! In a matter of seconds, my magic will call down a bolt of maverick energy that will be channeled through the Time-Scepter, joining with its power and incinerating your precious Timestress! Her destruction will release a blast of magical energy straight into the sea of the melting core of the planet!" Savanti explained his master plan to the group.

"Oh no! A blast of that magnitude would set off every volcano in the ring of fire, changing the rotation of the earth just enough to cause the asteroid that wiped off the dinosaurs on Earth to miss!" Donny explained the seriousness of Savanti's plan in what May considered to be call in English. "Humanity would never exist. _We_ would never exist!"

Laughing on the opposite side of the bone platform, Savanti smiled, "No more turtles. No humans. No more Rennet. And with the power a sacrificed timestress will give me enough power to rival Lord Simultaneous himself!"

"Rival this, wackbag!" Raphael lunged out notoriously throwing the first punch of a fight as usual while May and the others stayed behind.

"Don. I'm going to get Rennet free. You guys just…just do whatever!" The blonde ran off towards the chain holding the Timestress's left leg in place.

"Oh hey May! Thanks for saving me!" Rennet smiled as she kicked the chain loose from its hold on the bone platform.

"Oh don't thank me just yet…" She smiled to herself running over to kick the other leg chain free from its position on the platform. As it broke and freed the woman now dangling by her wrists on the chain, May couldn't help but to laugh at her. "About time." She muttered to herself and then gasped as a shadow loomed over top of her figure.

"And what exactly are you trying to do here, human!" Savanti had covered himself in dino bones sort of like armor while attacking the blonde ninja. Luckily for her, the armor slowed him down and she avoided and kicked the goat-man in the back avoiding his attack.

"Stopping you, once and for all!" She kicked his side and then ran to the spot where Rennet's right hand dangled. "Don't worry Rennet, I won't let you fall…you're lucky we still need you 'cause I would drop kick you in a heartbeat." She pulled the chain upwards using all her strength until Rennet could use her own body weight to lift herself up onto the bone platform.

"Sorry!" she grinned hesitantly and then held her chained wrists to the blonde. "A little help, please." Rolling her eyes, May pulled out her Kusari and slashed the chains apart using the short blade of her weapon. "Don! Rennet is free!" She called out pulling Rennet on her side and escaping the fuming Savanti's looks.

"Say goodbye to the Time-Scepter, demon!" Donny yelled out as he threw his bo-staff directly at the set of bones holding the valuable stick in place. As it fell towards the water below, a panicked Savanti lunged towards the stick grabbing it just before it tumbled to the sea. But at that moment, the bolt of red lightening set to destroy Rennet hit the demon, goat-man instead incinerating him into nothing while the scepter continued its journey into the water below.

"Ouch." Mikey laughed not receiving a comment from any of his brothers or the two females.

"Oh wow! This is great! I'm going to graduate! Yahooo!" Rennet dumbly hugged the closets person next to her, being the blonde-haired human, May. "Please…don't make me hurt you!" She pushed the woman off of her frame and then stumbled as the bones below her feet began to crumble.

"Great! Now what!" Raph snarled out. "Savanti's magic must have been holding the bones up! Run!" Leo commanded but it was too late. The six fell into the murky water below without another warning.

Gasping and flapping her arms around, May rose to the surface of the water and fumed. If she were to fume any more she was pretty sure she'd boil the water. "Well that was fun…not!" Mikey latched onto his drowning human friend and pulled her to the surface with the others.

"Well…" Donny gasped resting on the brown somewhat sandy beach front. "We saved the future, but this just means that the asteroid will hit now…but I don't know when. Three days. Three weeks. Three years even! But it will hit!"

May coughed up so choking water from her lungs and gasped. "So without the Time-Scepter, we are stuck here, huh?"

"We're doomed…trapped and doomed….nice." Raph shook his head laying his shell that sunk into the sandy surface below. "Just freakin' great…"

* * *

"Shhhh. Calm down Izzy!" May smiled patting her pet of a dinosaur while she rode on the beats back and neck. "Let's go that way." She nudged her Iguanodon pet to the right side of the thick leafy forest they were surrounded in. In these woods, everything seemed to be three times the size as if should be in the time period May had grown up in. After being trapped for what seemed to be months in the Cretaceous period of Earth, May had gotten fairly used to the primitive world of the Earth's past.

Izzy growled for a second and then stomped on a tree trunk blocking the bath. "Thanks girl." She patted the friendly dinosaur's leathery head and then thought back to the day she had first met the Iguanodon. She and Rennet had been searching for food in the very same forest when a heard of Brontosaurus made their way through the path not even noticing the small humans below their feet.

About to be crushed by the foot of the large dinosaur, Izzy ran out and pushed the blonde out of harm's way. From then on, Izzy and May were inseparable except during the night when Izzy slept by the turtle and female human's campout on the edge of the forest and close to the edge of the sea.

Growling once more and standing on her hind legs, Izzy stopped walking forwards breathing deeply. "What is it, girl?" She whispered shaking slightly at the fear of having a rampaging beast attack her and her friend. She and the others avoided being eaten a couple of times, but every time the threat came, she would become terrified, even more scared than the first attack they had when facing Savanti so long ago.

After waiting for a bit, Izzy continued forwards towards a pool of crystal blue water in the middle of the overgrown forest. "Wow…" She gasped breathlessly. "It's beautiful…" the blonde slid off of her dinosaur ride and towards the edge of the water.

The crystal blue hid nothing from the depths of the body of water. A few large fish swam in the middle of the pool, while small colorful fish played in the shallow edges. Throwing off her boots to the side, May placed a foot into the serene water and then another taking in the moment to finally relax.

She had been doing a good job keeping calm throughout the whole situation. Sure they knew they were doomed for life without the Time-Scepter, but the fact that at least she was with her four best friends in the world calmed May from her anger towards the Timestress.

"No one is here right, Izzy?" She looked around the surroundings and then to the warm brown hazel eyes of her lathery overgrown pet. The beast closed her eyes and grunted making May smile. "Good. Don't look then!" She removed the primitive excuse for clothes she and Rennet attempted to make while stuck in this prison and dived into the clod blissfulness of the pool of water.

"This doesn't seem real…" She closed her eyes floating on top of the surface feeling the cooling water bring her body temperature to a normal rate. With the atmospheric conditions of the green house effect surrounding the Earth, it made life very hot to a point May almost considered walking around naked. The chill of the cold water made her feel alive once again. Like a human and not a savage rampaging around trying to survive the primitive life of the Cretaceous.

Taking in as much air as she could, May dove into the water to look at the surface below. The water was much too potent for her or the others to open their eye lids for a long amount of time in the sea they lived alongside. But from the looks of this blissfulness, May figured the water would not sting her blue eyes and sure enough it hadn't.

She smiled looking at the groups of giant rainbow fish carelessly going about their lives swimming through the seaweed and coral. It was almost like a dream to see something so beautiful like this in such a dangerous and scary world. _'I wonder if I'm hallucinating…' _ She thought swimming back to the surface and gasping as the air filled back into her tired lungs.

She looked to the left smiling at Izzy sleeping and resting peacefully while protecting May as she swam. It was too bad to think _if _they ever found the Time-Scepter, she wouldn't be allowed to bring her pet back to the future. But then again…it had been a few months and she seriously doubted they would ever find that stupid blue stick before the asteroid hit.

Walking out of the water while the crystal blue liquid drenched off of her now cool naked body, May stood alongside of the edge of the water reaching for her clothes to pull back on. As much as she'd love to run around naked, two turtle friends of hers would surely oppose and resort to putting on clothes for her. As much as she loved those two turtles, they're possessiveness throughout the primitive world was getting to be draining.

Always, they wanted her by either one of their sides, always making sure she wasn't in harm's way, or a rampaging dino wasn't about to swallow her whole. That's why she was enjoying the serene moment in the pool alone with only Izzy, the calm and just as protective dinosaur by her side.

She expected one of the two to realize she ran off with Izzy and come looking for her so she decided it would probably be for the better that she wait here until they 'rescued' her.

"Ah…" She sighed sitting down still naked while resting on Izzy's leathery belly. "This is perfect." She smiled closing her eyes enjoying the sounds of the wildlife in the distance. _'If this was an app I would totally buy this so I could fall asleep to this sound every night…' _The blonde thought nodding off into a sweet slumber.

The effects of the sauna-like heat began to take effect once more once the cooling ability of the water evaporated from the girl's body. As if she felt like her body was literally being boiled alive, May woke and stood to her bare naked feet from Izzy's grasp. "I'm going for another dive. Let's head out after this." She nodded and then jumped in splashing the friendly Iguanodon in the process.

Unknowing to the submerged human, the Iguanodon began to growl as an intruder walked over to the area.

Gasping as she reached the surface of the water once more, May ran her fingers through her now brown wet hair and turned to face Izzy. "Leo!" She ducked into the water and covered her breasts. He smiled as a response to her surprise and laughed casually while petting her Iguanodon pet. "How'd you find me?" She smiled submerging herself into the middle of the pool to try to hide her nakedness from the turtle. But the crystal blue water revealed all.

"I have my ways." He smiled mischievously and then removed the armor protecting his body.

"Come in, the water's great!" She smiled swimming back farther as he jumped in diving down deep to the bottom of the pool.

As he surfaced, May removed her hold on her naked body and swam closer to the mutant turtle. "This water is amazing right? Almost like a dream." She smiled revealing her white teeth. Despite not having toothpaste, May resorted and figured out a way to remove the scum off of her teeth. Besides feeling dirty and needing a bath, brushing teeth was the next most disgusting feeling May could think of.

"It's perfect…just like you." Leo swam closer to the girl but not too close to feel as if he was trying to overpower the woman. She was naked after all, and even that somewhat tensed him as well as her.

"Please…" She pushed the water to the side and then clung to Leo's neck still submerging her intimate parts below the liquid. "Leo…I missed you." She hugged his neck feeling the coolness of his own skin combined with the chill of the water gave her skin the relaxing and pleasuring feeling of Goosebumps.

Leo hesitantly chuckled wrapping a hand around her waist making sure to not touch anywhere but her side. "You've only been gone for a little while. Three hours tops."

May shook her head looking into his green face, "Not that…I miss you while you were gone…even while you were with us a few months ago…you…you weren't the same." She lightly kissed his beak and lips and then smiled once more. "But you are the same as the turtle I once fell in love with." She released her hands and dove into the water once again teasing Leo from their intimate moment.

Crashing out of the surface, May looked back at the puzzling face plastered on the leader. "Come on fearless…" She took a few steps out of the water revealing her entire back side to her love interest. "Let's get back before the others think we've been eaten…"

* * *

As the routine went along every night, Mikey and Rennet went out by the sea to hunt for fish to eat for dinner while May and Donny made preparations for the grill to cook their catch upon. "Hey Donny!" Leo called out making both the scientist and the female turn their heads to the leader. "Come here, I need a word." Leo waved him forward.

"I'll be back…" Donny smiled sweetly at his friend and then made his way to the fire place. "Here, I'll trade spots wit cha!" Raph walked over to May as Donny took Raph's position next to Leo in front of the fire.

"Thanks Raph, but I got it…" May smirked walking over from the grill to the inside of the hut minding her own business.

Not noticing that Raph had walked into the logged room with the girl, he reached a hand out pulling her back side to his front. "May…" He whispered and opened his mouth once again but nothing came from out of his lips.

"What's wrong Raphie?" She turned around to see his grim face and then caressed his neck with her warm sensitive hands. "Tell me…something's gotten you down…" She kissed his beak and then smiled.

"I just…I…never mind…" He pushed her off and then placed a big green hand on top of her head. "Raph!" May pulled his wrist back to face her and shook a confused face at him. "Tell me…I can tell something's been on your mind for a while now…"

"I…" He started to say but then remembered he was a man- or rather- turtle of action. His words always seemed to only confuse or hurt the people closest to him. Reaching out once more he pulled May into the deepest kiss he had given her while pouring out his feelings of hopelessness.

Every day he thought nothing but how to get her and his brothers out of their death sentence. If it wasn't going to be the asteroid Donny constantly reminded them was nearing, then surely they would be killed by one of these monstrous beasts as a snack.

As the two pulled away from their kiss, May smiled lightly fingering the details of Raph's facial features. "It's okay Raphael…as long as you're here with me I always feel safe." She read the words from his kiss and then giggled. "Let's go, I'm sure Mikey is hungry."

* * *

"And you're sure there's no way for you to contact Lord Simultaneous?" Donny asked once again to the dirty-blonde haired Timestress. "For like, the billionth time, NO!" Rennet replied back to Donny. "When are you going to give it a rest!"

"Hey! I'm not even finished with you; Little Miss It'll be a breeeeeeze!" Raph growled pointing a finger out at the woman.

"No way!" the jokester of the group called out interrupting the conversation by the fire. "I don't believe it! The Time-Scepter!" Everyone jumped from their position and ran towards Mikey cutting open the fish for dinner. "It was inside the fish! It must have swallowed it!"

"Awesome! We can go home!" May smiled for the first time in three months finally feeling relief from non-existanceness.

"Woah there. I'm just saying, we've got dinner on the grill so there's no need to rush!" The orange bandana turtle tried to convince the others of his dinner plans but they weren't buying. "Oh okay. Never mind! I'm all packed, let's go!" He smiled giving the Scepter to Rennet.

"We'll have to destroy the camp so that there's no evidence we were ever here…" Donny muttered looking around the area.

"Great, you guys do that while I say goodbye!" May ran off to the side towards the area Izzy slept indicating to the others her farewell to the large lizard. "Izzy?" May patted the Iguanodon's head causing her to open her eyes. "Izzy, I have to go back home now." She hugged the creatures head and then kissed her cheek. "You need to go back to your family. Do you understand?" She looked into her warm brown eyes and smiled. "You were the best pet I could have asked for. If you weren't so big, I'd seriously consider bringing you back…" She hugged the beast once more and then waved goodbye as a tear fell from her cheek to her collar bone.

"All ready?" Rennet smiled holding the Scepter into the air. "Then let's go!"

* * *

**Ha, clearly you can tell I have a disliking towards Rennet. If it weren't for the fact that she's just so stupid, I'd probably like her. But she is so I don't! BTW, because it is the month of May, my computer constantly wants to type the date instead of May's name. Ugh it was annoying! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Review!**


	47. Chapter 47

**OMG! I**** have really been caught up in writing my newest fanfic about the Avengers film! Omg, it was such an amazing movie and if you haven't seen it...GO NOW! Stop reading this and go...well, read this and THEN go! But that story had my all of my attention. It's about Bruce Banner (The Hulk) and I just have to say...I guess I just have a thing for green muscular guys...I've admitted it. Ha**

**But I'm doing a sequel for it, and I promise that after I go on ****vacation I'll be updating this like I usually did before the Avengers took over my life. **

**Oh and as you might notice, I got all freaked out with the updates fanfiction made and they warned that stories should be appropriately rated. And I thought about it and realized this should really be a M rating. Sorry if that means some of you cant see this (...although you shouldn't be reading this if you cant...hmmm.) **

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

"So did you pick yet?" Lilly casually asked May as her two friends enjoyed their usual afternoon lunch sitting underneath the tree.

"Pick? Pick what?" May titled her head confused by her Lilly's statement.

"Ya know, between Ray or Lee?" May widened her eyes by her friend's reply and sighed, "Oh…well no." She looked to Anna and then back to Lilly.

"May! This is getting serious! You need to pick one or the other! I know you said they're brothers 'n all right?"

"Right."

Lilly shook her head, "So! What happens when they both realize you love both of them and you choose only one? They are brothers so I'm sure they will have to talk and most likely fight with one another about it eventually…but still. Don't tear apart their family because of it."

May sighed dropping her sandwich onto the plastic wrapper it came in. "Lilly that doesn't help. What if I choose one, then the other brother will always be reminded of how he couldn't get me…that's not fair."

"So then break up with both of them." She calmly responded taking a bite of her pudding.

"Lilly!" Anna sighed knowing the truth behind May's struggle.

"It's not that simple…" May frowned looking up as the clouds passed slowly in the sky.

"We better hurry. The bell is about to ring soon." Anna tried to re-direct the attention off of May towards something else. Standing from her spot May gathered her bag leaving her sandwich on the tree root below. "May, are you leaving?" Anna tilted her eyebrows confused from her stance.

"I'm not hungry…"

* * *

"So really? Casey was going to take April to Chez Bon?" Anna asked astounded by the words May had been revealing to her friend. The two had been walking from a group project by the use of the back alley's so that Foot Ninja wouldn't see. May had especially been on her guard lately looking for any sign of the sewer mutants- besides her lovable turtle friends. It would be interesting to see how Anna would react to these creatures, May thought, but knew it would probably be best if she only got used to the four turtles and a rat for a while.

"Yea whoda thunk Casey Jones would do such a thing huh? They should have left by now so I'm sure it's quiet. A perfect place to work on our science homework! If freaking Donatello wasn't sick, I'd be buggin' him right about now, but your just as good." Anna crossed her arms over her chest with a pout causing May to laugh as the two reached April's apartment door. Taking out the keys, May made special precautions to make sure she and Anna both hid in the shadows while she attempted to open the door.

Even though the Foot hadn't been spotted around April's place in a couple of weeks, it was just a precaution and more importantly, so that Anna wasn't spotting with May as an accomplice, someone else the Foot had to worry about and try to kill.

"Alright after you!" May kicked aside the door allowing the strawberry-blonde in first. "Thanks." She curtseyed and giggled walking through the threshold of the stairs. Flipping on the light switch, May raised an eye brow as the light turned on, and then failed resulting in the continuation darkness of the hallway. "Strange…" May spoke aloud grabbing a hold on Anna's hand. "Follow me and stay close…" she nodded tip-toeing carefully up the stairs.

From the door to April's living room, she and Anna could make out faint voices from the other side but she couldn't exactly tell who or what the voices were saying. "Stay over there." May pulled Anna in a corner and then kicked opened the door rolling inside and taking appropriate ninja stances ready for just about anything.

Well, anything besides the actual sight she witnessed.

"M-M-May…." A breathless voice called from the side of the couch. Her eyes had adjusted to the light and she honestly couldn't believe her eyes. "Don! What the hell are you doing here?" She ran over to the turtle whimpering on the blue couch.

"Donatello?" Anna peaked from the side of the door and then ran to May's side. "Don!" She patted his head nervously looking as his face grimaced.

"Donny, what's wrong?" May yelled holding onto his hand from the look on his face, he had been in a lot of pain. "Is it your cold?"

He nodded and then pushed the girls to the floor sitting up and clutching onto the top of his head. "M-May…A-nna…Help me…" he breathlessly spoke and then screamed.

"May! What's wrong with Don!" Anna stood up looking hopelessly at her mutant friend. "I-I don't know-" May started to respond back but then screamed as Don's green skin began to crawl. Literally, his skin was growing, transforming, making him bigger, twice the size and a darker olive tone.

"Don!" April's voice called out from her room while a flashlight blinded the two girls' in the middle of the living room floor. "Girls? What are you doing here!"

May stood up and shook her head, "Never mind that. April, something's wrong with Donny!" She pointed in the direction the turtle stood in indicating for her Aunt to shine the flashlight on him. Gasping at the sight all three girl's witness, the flashlight fell to the floor shinning on Don's now claw-like feet.

"Donatello…" Anna gasped covering her mouth at the sight of him. He had not only grown in size, but had become monstrous, almost resembling Leatherhead with a crocodile-like body in a sense.

"Whoah! What the heck is that!" Casey ran from out of April's room toward the older red-haired woman.

"An-na…" Donny breathlessly growled as she took a few steps closer to examine the beast. "Stay away from me!" he shouted pushing her into May's body as the two collapsed onto the floor once again.

"What da hell was that!" Casey exclaimed shaking his head. "I know you gals were saying Don, but dere's no way dat thing was Donny!"

May helped her friend up sighing heavily… "That **was** Donatello, Case…" She heard Anna whimpering slightly and patted her head. As if her life wasn't crazy enough for Anna to handle, now they were put into a real-life horror movie…and her once tame, well-mannered friend of a mutant turtle was the monster.

"We have to help him!" April ran towards the opened door Donny had ripped off its hinges carrying her flashlight light a lightsaber or something. "Come on April, let's talk about dis for a minute…"The couple ran down the stairs.

"You okay?" May looked into Anna's green orbs smiling as best as she could to comfort her friend.

"N-No…P-P-Poor…D-D-Donny…" she shook with every word.

"I know…Listen, I have to help. Stay here and hide. I wouldn't want you to get into his way if he comes up here." She walked along with her pushing the girl into the kitchen. "I'll be back. I promise." And with that she turned sprinting down the stairs.

Completely on edge and scared out of her mind, May heard a snarling growl and then her Aunt and Casey's screams. Not having her Kusari at her side, she grabbed the thing closets to her: a wooden broom.

"Ah! He's got me!" Casey called out as May ran down to the basement of the apartment. She held the stick in the air and then crashed it down on top of the beast's cranium. "Let him go!" Letting go of Casey's ankle, Don slid down the stairs dizzy from the pounding he had received.

"This is crazy!" April shouted hugging Casey now that he was safe. "But whada we do!" He held her tightly while using his other arm to pull the blonde back by her shirt.

"It's Donny! Maybe we should try talking to him…" May offered.

"Talking to him! Are ya nuts! He's a freakin savage monster and you just wacked him in the face with a broom!"

Pushing from out of Casey's arm April ran up the stairs once again. "Yo! Where are you going!" Casey called after his girlfriend. "I'm going to call the guys! They'll know what to do…I hope!"

May and Casey glanced at each other for a moment and then looked down in horror as the monster Donatello attempted to claw at them while jumping up the stairs. "Let's move, go!" He shoved her forwards and for once May didn't complain. She skipped a few of the steps trying to reach the living room of April's apartment before the two were attacked.

"Take it easy Donny, we don't wanna hurt cha." Casey muttered taking the broom out of the girl's hands as soon as the two arrived at their targeted destination.

"Casey!" May whispered sternly as he backed into her personal space trying to block Don's view of the girl.

"We're still buds, right?" He smiled nervously avoiding an answer from the teenage blonde.

Suddenly, Don reached for the broom taking Casey along with it revealing his strength as he threw the man across the room. May took a couple steps backwards in horror knowing the beast was closing in on her figure. "Donny! Stop!" She cried trying not to trip on her own two feet or the shaggy rug her feet shuffled underneath as she backed into the living room.

He growled, powerful and mighty while crouching down about to pounce, _'If only I had my damn Kusari…' _May thought cursing herself for carelessly leaving it behind at the lair.

"Gongala!"

Casey charged at the monster Don's neck throwing him back into the wall avoiding the petrified blonde. She watched at the two wrestled and then cried out as Casey lifelessly flung into the wall near the kitchen.

"Leo! Don! Monster!" April's voice pulled May from cowering at the sight of Donny's sharp white teeth as her growled to her. "Ahhhhh!"

Looking back in front of her, May's jaw dropped astounded by the snarling sharp and drooling teeth in front of her. With a might roar and a raised claw, Don attempted to swing his hand down on the girl when Casey screamed distracting him from attacking. "Dude! That's my girlfriend's niece, and you CAN'T HAVE HER!"

The next instant, May's knees had given out forcing her to the floor while coughing uncontrollably. Casey had broken April's old vacuum overtop of Donny's head to distract him from harming the girl. "Time ta go!" Casey yelled lifting May overtop of his shoulder quickly and effortlessly while pulling April's wrist alongside. Why Casey felt the need to carry May, she'd never know, or care for the moment as Donny howled loudly.

The sweetest kindest of her mutant turtles was now growling and itching to have her blood splattered all over the floor- _'Just an average day for me I guess!' _May rolled her eyes cursing her usual bad luck.

Running frantically down the stairs, Casey led the girls to the basement trapped in a dead end. _'And so much for the brave and productive Casey Jones!'_ May thought as he put her down and held his arms in front of her and April as Donny's thunderous steps made their way in front of the three.

"April, May, when he goes for me you two make a break for it!" Casey's tone of voice was different, almost like a momma bear protecting her young. "Run! Run, and don't look back!" He yelled and then charged forward.

Before May had time to think of a better solution, she and April stood fixed in horror as the man protecting them had been shoved into the brick wall from the brute's strength. "Donny!" May ran forwards despite the yelling her Aunt begged for the blonde not to do so. "Please, stop this and try to think!" She whispered as streams of tears rolled down her cheeks.

For a split second, the beast did not growl, revealing a saddened look as his eyes faded from glowing red to dark black. "Yes, Don. Think, you don't want to-" She started to calm him down again when his eyes shined once more and a claw clamped over her neck lifting May off the floor.

"Put her down!" April cried as May felt a tug at her school uniform skirt. But in that moment, May couldn't concentrate as a memory flashed through her head of the day the Shredder had invaded her and April's home last year. Hun had contained May in the exact same grip around her neck as he tried to strangle the girl in order to make her mutant friends suffer as they watched her die.

Now, Donatello, her mutant friend was doing the exact same thing: trying to kill her. Now witness by her Aunt, the only family May had.

"Woah! More Freaky monstas?" May opened her watery blue eyes just as a dark emerald flash kicked the beast in the face causing Don to drop May to the floor. With a hungry gasp and a couple of coughs, May turned her back mesmerized as Raph single handedly took down his monster brother.

"Are you alright?" Mikey ran alongside the girl placing a cool hand on her back as she nodded attempting to align her breathing to normal.

"Wha da shell is dat?" Raph shouted now examining a closer look at the creature he had just beaten. The monster shook his head and then charged towards the red bandana turtle digging his claws in Raph's arms as he held the mutant up in the air.

"RAPH!" May's voice was scratchy, but distressed nonetheless, as she watched a stream of blood pour from the wounds Donny was creating. Just before anyone could reach for some sort of tool to aid Raphael, Leo jumped high into the air kicking the crap out of the back of Donny's overgrown and monstrous shell.

Being distracted from his attack, Donny dropped Raph as he rolled towards the hole in the basement that led towards the sewer. May and Mikey ran to Raph's aid as he attempted to pick himself up but fell from the sting of his gashes. "Are you okay?" May touched the side of his bloody cut gaining a low rumbling growl from the turtle as a reaction.

"Peachy."

Leo broke the moment as he heard the monster growl down the long tunnel. "What WAS that thing?"

"And where da hell was Don?" Raph questioned wishing his brother had been here to handle the situation. "Did that monster get Don?" Mikey pointed down the hall looking at his blonde friend. May only shook her head not exactly sure how to reveal the creature _was_ their brother.

"Guy! That monster IS Don!" April revealed almost effortlessly causing May to roll her eyes at her Aunt's tone of voice. "Say, WHAT?" Mikey yelled changing his focus from April, to May, to the tunnel and back to April.

"That monster IS Donny! He changed into that thing and attacked us." May's red-headed Aunt hung onto Casey. "It's true guys…" He nodded patting April's back.

"Wha? But, how? Did? Huh?" Mikey fell to the floor smacking his green hand on his forehead. "What the shell are we gonna do?"

May slid her back up the brick wall using the support of the immoveable fortification to stand on her own. "Leatherhead." Leo whispered so everyone could hear. "He and Donny are the smartest people-erm- mutants I know. He will know what to do."

Mikey snorted, "Yea. Leatherhead, Donny and Anna-"

May gasped loudly now remembering her trembling friend had been left upstairs during the attack. Frantically running up the stairs she kicked aside the door almost falling into the living room as her body had run out from the high of the adrenaline rush. "ANNA!" She cried tripping back up to her feet and then slid towards the kitchen. The strawberry-blonde was nowhere in sight.

"May?" Mikey's head peeked through the threshold of the door to the living room, "What are you-?"

"MAY!" Anna ran from the pantry closet revealing where she had been hiding during the assault. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She cried hugging her friend tightly in the middle of the room. "Where's Donny? Is he okay? Did he-" Anna pulled back wiping her eyes dry when she spotted the bruising around May's neck. "May…your neck…did he? Did he…?"

She only nodded hugging her friend tighter. "Yea, but I'm okay. Come on let's get you home-"

"No!" Anna pulled back, her dry eyes hadn't lasted long as she revealed her bright green eyes drowning in salty tears. "I want to help Donny! In any way I can. Please?" She intertwined her hands together begging for the blonde to let her stay. "_Please_?" She whispered forcing May to make a decision.

"It's not up to me…" she looked to the door that now had the rest of the gang in the living room.

"Oh no, Raphael…your hurt too!" Anna sniffed walking over to him with a roll of paper towels from the countertop. "Yea, yea. I'm fine…"

May smiled for the moment catching a glance from her hot-headed turtle as Anna held the towels for him to clean himself up. As much as Anna trusted the guys, she still felt a little wiry around the fact they were still mutants.

Looking towards the blue-headed bandana May crossed her eyebrows looking for an answer to Anna's question. "What do we do, Leo?" She asked feeling hopeless and yet relieved to have her leader in his rightful position.

With a heavy sigh, Leo looked to the floor and then breathed in looking back up, "We have to help Don. In any way we can. If you all are willing to help, we could use the extra hands." He looked to Anna and then April and Casey and then to May.

Each one gave a sturdy and a forceful nod. "Hell…" Anna snorted ripping off another towel and handing it to Raph, "I'll even suck up my fear and go into the sewer."

May smiled as she walked towards the others, "Good, because that's exactly where our nerdy overgrown monster has gone."


	48. Chapter 48

**Your reviews are just awesome! Thank you so much and keep em coming! Love you all! **

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

Holding a tight grip on Anna's shoulder May and the turtles walked her through the sewers towards the lair of the other mutant living underneath the city. "So…" Anna started to say, her voice revealing her nerves of meeting yet another mutant creature. "…Leatherhead is-is a turtle too?"

Mikey snorted and then laughed hysterically at her statement.

"Um." May smiled nervously as Leo gave her a look that almost said 'you-deal-with-it' as they continued forward. "Not exactly…he's more of um, of a uh…"

"He's a giant freaking Croc! Geeze!" Raph muttered causing Leo to shoulder check the hot-head before he revealed anything more about their friend.

"A what?" She gasped looking to the blonde. "Yea…he's a croc, but he's really a nice guy- um- mutant. He's super smart too, I think he's probably smarter than Donny."

"When he's not angry!" Mikey chuckled once again causing May to elbow his side. "What?"

"Not now, Mikey." Leo scoffed and then pushed aside a moveable wall. "We are here." Raph climbed through first, followed by May and Anna, Mikey and then Leo last.

"Ah! My friends." Leatherhead's voice called from the second story of his home in the large sewer. Anna held a tighter grip onto May's hand as he revealed himself in the light. "It's good to see you once again. Please, to my laboratory." He pointed to a small corner with a computer and a table lined with science equipment.

"Cool…" Anna's eyes lit up at the sight of the table and being distracted she let go of May while she examined his current procedures. "This is very interesting?" She ducked her head down looking through a microscope for a moment and then looked back up turning right into Leatherhead's very leathery arm. With a startled squeal, Anna fell backwards but luckily May was there to break her fall.

"I am sorry, Miss. I do not know your name." The large crocodile smiled revealing his sharp teeth but a warm and humble smile, "My name is Leatherhead." He offered her a scaly three-fingered hand and cautiously Anna took a hold bobbing her hand quickly. "Anna." She mustered a smile and then ran to hide behind May.

"Sorry big guy." May smirked rolling her eyes. "She just discovered there are mutant turtles living under the sewers her whole life. She wasn't expecting an awesome giant croc too."

"Never mind the meet and greet." Leo interrupted changing the subject, "Here's the bandages and wrappings Donny was wearing before he changed. Do you think you could find something from this?"

The crocodile nodded taking his glasses from out of his white lab coat and onto his face. "Yes. But I might have a hunch at his condition…" Taking the wrappings from Leo's hands, he placed the bandage Don had around his leg in another microscope analyzing the data he had already assumed.

"The tissue sample from Donatello's bandage contains the same DNA qualities we found in the strange mutated creatures you've been battling lately."

"So Don has been affected by the outbreak as well?" Anna asked walking out from behind May's back towards Leatherhead's side. "Could I look?" She asked gaining a smile and a nod from the mutant.

"This is a sample of the mutated creatures from the sewers. If you compare the two, the DNA looks to be very similar."

Anna raised from the first microscope to the next nodding. "Almost exactly…" She sighed.

"In Donatello's case, the mutagen has triggered a secondary mutation in his DNA." Leatherhead turned to face the three turtle brothers with a frown. "What I can't understand, is _how_ it was introduced into Donatello's bloodstream?"

"I think I know." Leo nodded, "Remember when we were fighting the mutants when the outbreak first occurred?" May shuddered at the thought remembering fighting the giant man-cockroach in the nasty sewer water alongside of the guys. "Don got that nasty gash when we were fighting those mutated roaches!"

"Mu-tat-ed roaches?" Anna squealed after Leo's statement almost looking like she was shivering from a bunch of creepy crawlies on her skin. "What is up with you guys?" She shook her head shivering.

"I regret to say, I-" Leatherhead looked up from his set of notes, "I-I, I cannot cure him…"

"WHAT!" Mikey and May screeched simultaneously. "NO!" The jokester of the group continued to panic, holding the sides of his head while he shook it in disbelief.

"Man," Raph growled deep and low in his chest. "I am gonna stick my foot so far up Bishop's-"

"Easy, Raph!" Leo cut his statement off. "We _will_ find a cure. But first we've got to capture Don before he hurts himself…or anyone else…"

"And just how are we gonna capture a 300-pound killer turtle?" May crossed her arms in disbelief while Leatherhead removed a cloth overtop of a giant piece of equipment. "Uh, LH? What's that?" She pointed walking towards the object.

"Well as you know, Donatello and I have been working together, developing ways to neutralize Bishop's mutant threat. We engineered this containment to incarcerate and study larger mutations." He finished placing a large hand on the glass door. "I made this _with_ Donatello. I never imagined we would be using it _on_ Donatello…"

Closing her eyes and lowering her head, May bit her lip attempting not to reveal her raging emotions from the others. There were too many times she and the others took Donny for granted. Now, not having his reassurance for a hopeful outcome, it was proving very difficult to imagine how they were going to make it better without him.

Sniffing and raising her head, May looked back into the face of her human friend who looked just as upset as she felt.

"Don't worry…" Leo sighed making everyone look up at their leader. "We will find a way…we have to…"

Walking through the sewers this time around seemed even harder than before with Leatherhead carrying the large containment chamber on his back. They walked in silence as well- yet another reason to feel uncomfortable while May and the others remembered why they were there in the first place.

A ring of Leo's shell-cell caused May to jump slightly, and then hold her hand to her heart as relief after she realized what the noise had been. "Guys, Don's headed to the lair. Come on!" He motioned forwards pushing the others to run to make up for lost time.

Turning the corner after running for quite a bit, Leo stopped the others with a wave of his hand. "We are almost to the Lair, and Don is close," he stopped checking his tracker for monster Donny. "Real close, we will need someone to send him to us while we set up the containment unit."

"So a distraction?" May whispered turning her head to Mikey. The others did the exact same. "Wha? Me?" the turtle gulped so that they could hear just how nervous he was. "Come on Mikey, you shouldn't be that scared. It's only Don." May giggled patting his shoulder, "And you have your mutant gear still on, so yea. You'll be fine."

"May, take Anna to the lair, wait for us there…we don't need you two to be caught in the middle of this fight." The blue bandana turtle pointed with a stern face.

"Aw, but Leo I can-"

"Now…" he pointed again motioning for Anna to go as well.

With the pull of her hand, May obediently obliged. "Fine…" She scoffed walking with Anna towards the entrance. "Come on, you can meet Master Splinter as well."

"Oh greatttt…" May's friend rolled her eyes before the door shut behind the two. "I've always wanted to meet a giant rat."

"At least he's a friendly rat?" the blonde smiled hopefully walking forwards. "Master Splinter? Yo?" She cupped her hands along her mouth hoping her rat sensei would reveal himself.

With echoing footsteps and a tap of a cane, the large human-sized rat made his way from out of the shadows. "Miss Gibson. Good evening, but where are my- oh." He looked to May's right towards the female cowering next to her. "Is this Miss Gordan that I have heard so much recently?" His smile was warm trying his best to not frighten the already terrified look in her face.

"Yes, Sensei. Anna, this is-" But May stopped and caught her friend just before she hit the ground below. "This is…he-eavy!" May grunted holding her passed out friend in her arms.

* * *

After Anna woke and she overcame her fear of Master Splinter, May explained to the old rat the situation of his son. May thought the heartbreaking look in his eyes way heart-wrenching as she told him the story, but that didn't compare to the solemn look and aurora he had when Leatherhead and the others brought Donny into the lair.

With a light touch, Splinter held his hand against the glass while the monstrous Donny beat against the shatter-proof glass. Everyone was quiet, the only sound being heard was from Don banging and growling through the glass.

"I too can sympathize," LH began to say placing a hand on his well built chest, "I too know what it is like to be a monster."

Raph walked next to his father placing one of his hands on his shoulder as a sort of reminder to stay strong, "Poor Donny…" He said with a sigh not knowing what to really say to comfort his dad.

Mikey rose from his position on the floor. "What are we gonna do?" He asked looking to Leo.

"Do?" Leo removed his hand on May's shoulder walking forwards to the cage. "This is Donatello, this is our brother… We are going to hunt down a cure for him. No matter what it takes…no _matter what…_"

Nodding to the floor, May looked up, "We have to find Bishop." She insisted turning all the heads towards her. "He's the one who created the alien invasion in the first place. That in turn caused the outbreak. He should have some knowledge since he created it…right, LH?" She turned to the croc hopefully.

He only frowned deeper, "Bishop is a tainted and twisted man. I would not suggest his aid."

"But…" May held her fists tight, "He's our only hope right now…" Looking towards Splinter, the blonde gave a serious look, "I won't stop fighting until he's better. He's my family…you all are my family. I promise you this." With a look towards her human strawberry-blonde friend May opened her mouth to say something when Anna cut her off.

"I won't either." She smiled seriously. "I want to help Donny too. He's my friend as well."

"So, let's get to work LH." May smiled waving him towards Don's lab in progress. Anna had warmed up to the giant crocodile fairly well considering she had almost passed out when she first saw him about an hour ago and had even passed out at the sight of Splinter. Now the two were sharing theories and LH had informed the girl of his cruel past with Bishop.

As May took a break from the research, she stood on the second floor staring down at Donny below still attempting to escape from his cage. Wiping a tear from underneath her eyes, May sniffed and tried her best not to let her emotions get the best of her in the venerable state she and the others were in.

"I keep turning to ask Don what we are going to do," Leo held May's hips as he stood behind her whispering into her ear. "To see what type of brilliant plan he's come up with to fix this." Giving her a kiss on the cheek and lifting his head up he frowned, "And then I remember…that _is_ Don."

Nodding her head May turned around wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know…I miss him so much…"

Suddenly from down below Anna coughed trying not to cry as she and the giant croc talked, "I wish I too could speak to Donatello regarding his condition. He did the majority of the work of the outbreak virus."

"Donny is really brilliant isn't he?" Anna sniffed looking back at him pounding his large fists against the unbreakable glass. She shook her head from the moment and then looked back down at the computer she was researching on.

"Indeed he is. Without him, I fear my progress is too slow." The tension growing between the two was so thick May and Leo could see the imaginary cloud forming. "Donatello's condition grows worse by the minute and the outbreak strain is reacting violently with the Utrom mutagen in his blood. His cells are breaking down and it's only a matter of time before he is lost forever."

Anna sighed, "Well thanks for the positive reinforcement…"

Leo had pushed May to the side jumping down towards the two working in the lab. "That's not going to happen!" He yelled with his arms crossed. "We can't let that happen."

Hobbling along the edge of the walls, May watched as Master Splinter made his way to the group. "Every problem has a solution. Every question, an answer…perhaps we are asking the wrong questions…"

Resting her back on the railing, May shook her head not wanting to hear the rest of what the group had to say. She honestly missed Donny. It was hard to think he wasn't around confusing May and the others with his ideas or theories on his projects. He wasn't there to help her study or to listen to her complaints on her teachers.

She hadn't realized it until the warm tears rolled down her cheeks undetected. Closing and placing a hand over her eyes to attempt to stop her tears, May felt a body next to her. Throwing her hand down to attempt to not show her emotions to the person now holding her against their shell, "Raph…" May muttered holding him tightly. "I miss him…" She whispered pulling him closer.

He kissed the side of her cheek placing his whole hand on her blonde head. "Me too…"

Just then the two jumped from their position hearing a scream from Mikey and a growl from the demented Don. From the looks of being above, May gasped now understanding that Mikey had somehow caught himself in the moveable hole in the cage and now Donny was pulling him in.

"Hold on, bro!" Raph jumped down to the first story running to Mikey's aid. Doing the same, May jumped down as well taking a grip of Mikey's other shoulder helping Raph pull the youngest turtle to safety. "Donny! Let him go!" She cried frantically seeing his claws digging into Mikey's ankle just as it did to Raph earlier.

Leo and Splinter ran to the cage as well attempting to talk Don into letting go of Mikey's ankle. "Please, hear my voice, my son." Splinter's voice even soothed May in her time of panic. But she couldn't be distracting from her Master and continued to pull Mikey to safety. "Do not let yourself be lost within this form. Hear my voice, you do not want to hurt your brother…relax, my son."

Anna and Leatherhead ran behind the cage releasing the gas to calm him. May and Raph grunted in the next second as their pull tumbled the orange bandana turtle on top of the two. "Uh, Mikey!" May groaned as he continued to sit on her back.

"Oh, sorry… I just-just wanted to give him some food…" He apologized to the others with a very saddened face.

Just then Don pounded against the glass proving his resistance and strength of the new mutation in his body. "He is becoming resistant to the gas…" Leatherhead frowned pulling Anna back from her astounded gaze. "I will have to work on stronger tranquilizers."

A deep growl rumbled in Leo's chest and for once May was surprised to hear such a thing coming from the newly divine Leo, "That settles it!" he screamed. "We're going after Bishop! We'll MAKE him help Don."

"And HOW exactly are we gonna find him? The last I checked he wasn't listed in Yellow Pages." Raph responded after helping May to her feet.

Leatherhead pointed to his chest, "I know where he is, remember I vowed to catch up to him someday and even the score he caused torturing me. But the journey is long. I fear Donatello doesn't have much time."

Thinking of a way to get to wherever Bishop was located within a decent time frame, May snapped her fingers knowing of a way. "Maybe Donny can help us!" She smiled hopefully, "The last thing he was working on was the helicopter we gained from Stockman."

Looking back into the enlightened faces of her friends and family was very encouraging. "Your right it should get us where we need to go fast enough!" Leo nodded waving for the gang to follow, "Come on, let's get everything ready for Don."

* * *

"This is it you guys!" Anna called from the cock pit. She had insisted- despite the lecture she had from Splinter and Leo, to help the turtles to help Donny. "Groom Lake, Nevada. Prep for landing!"

"Wait a minute, Groom Lake, as in Area 51?" Mikey screeched from the back.

"Take it easy, paranoid idiot." Raph muttered causing a smile from May. She looked out the window as the helicopter neared the desert ground. "All right, Mikey, Raph and I are going to go check out the area while you all stay here with Don."

May pouted for a moment as her turtle friends climbed out of the door to search the grounds. Glancing at Splinter and Leatherhead as they conversed a plan to remove the second mutated turtle out of the copter, May slipped out of the door and silently followed her mutant friends as they ducked behind a small hill- May following behind but not paying close attention as she ran into the back of Mikey's arm causing him to squeal. "Wha da? May!" He yelled turning around and holding her against trying to defend himself from the intruder.

"What?" She whispered see the three angered faces. "I wanted to help!" She stuck her lower lip out trying to use her feminine charm against them.

Leo rolled his eyes and head peaking out towards the base in the distance. "There's nothing really to help, I just needed to see what we were up against."

She and the other two did the same as Leo peaking towards the dimly light base. "This can't be right…I mean, Area 51? Maybe Leatherhead is just nuts. This can't be Bishops base."

"Mikey." May ducked down as Leo and Raph took off back towards the copter, "Just do us all a favor and be quiet." She followed suit with the others while Mikey continued to blab. "Maybe we took a wrong turn?"

"This IS Bishop's base, Michelangelo."

"But Area 51?" Mikey just wouldn't drop the issue. "All of those crazy stories. It's the heart of darkness, UFO central! The nexus of weirdness!"

Raph grunted, "Then you'll fit right in." Walking over to the others, Anna pointed a finger towards the youngest of the turtles. "Is he always this hyper?"

May nodded, "You get used to it, and ignore." The statement caused Mikey to stick his tongue out.

"Weird or not, we're going in there. Straight infiltration! Raph, Mikey and I will-"

"Ahem…?" May coughed interrupting Leo from his plan. He looked towards her for a moment and nodded, "Raph, Mikey, May and I will get in and get Bishop. Master Splinter, Anna, and Leatherhead will stay with Don just in case. Once we have Bishop, we'll convince him to help Don."

Raph grinned punching his fist into his palm. "Leatherhead and I can handle that portion with ease. We can be very, very convincing."

Anna bit her lip looking from Raph to the croc and then to May. From the expression on her face, May could tell Anna wasn't exactly sure what to make about this plan and Raphael's aggression. "Is this Bishop guy really that bad?" She questioned and was answered with a grim nod from each person and mutant.

"No mistakes guys, this is a military base and Bishop's turf. Be ready for anything." Leo nodded and then waved his hand forward resulting in the others to proceed with the plan. Looking over her shoulder, May gave Anna a reassuring wink before she ran off behind her turtle friends.

As the four neared the chicken wire and bob-wired fence, Leo jumped up slicing the top wire so the others could hop over it easily. Once they did so, Leo whispered, "Split up and search the place." May and the others nodded and continued to run in silence searching the area for an entryway to invade and infiltrate Bishop to forcefully make him help Donny.

Before May could really use some of her super secret spy moves she learned from watching movies like Mission Impossible, Leo called for the group to make their way over to him in front of an opened garage. "Well, I wasn't expecting this…the place is deserted." Mikey scoffed and followed suit with May and the others.

It didn't seem right, May thought walking into the room in silence. For this to be an authorized military base, there should have at least been guards. But nothing was around… "I'm telling ya, Area 51 is bad news…Aliens check in, but they don't check out-"

"Mikey! What did I say before?" May grunted looking around the dark area. "Say another word Mikey," Raph added, "I'm warnin' ya!"

Leo stopped short causing Mikey to run into the back of his brother's shell while he was being distracted from his threatening thoughts. May turned to look ahead and then shut her eyes as a bright light shined down on a man in front of the group.

"Bishop!" Leo growled causing May to rid of her retreating motion to face the evil man now smiling at the four.

"Welcome, turtles…and Miss Gibson." Bishop's hands were positioned behind his back with his statue indicating a plotting man. "I must say, I'm surprised to see you. We don't get a lot of guests here."

"Aw, I knew this was too easy…you think he saw the copter?" Raph muttered.

"It's Area 51!" Mikey whined again resulting in May slapping her forehead, "They probably have a UFO watching over us right now!"

"Not exactly, Michelangelo. We detected the helicopter as it approached because it's MY helicopter! Doctor Stockman took it to New York on his ill-fated trip." Bishop held a hand out to the side as a small robot made its way into the light.

"Stockman? Still alive?" Raph yelled. "I thought we were done with you for good!"

"Oh I WISH!" The robot began to move as if he were talking. The sound of Stockman's voice filled the room. "Agent Bishop didn't seem fit to let me rest in peace!"

"Enough chit-chat." Bishop turned to the robot and then turned back to look at the small group. "What brings you to _my _house?"

"There's been an outbreak in New York, caused by your aliens!" Leo yelled out causing Bishop to adjust his collar as if he already knew of the problem. "I'm _aware_ of the situation…" he responded.

"Don got infected! He's been transformed into…into…a monster!" The words stung as Leo finished his statement. The words stung even more as Stockman laughed, "Oh that's rich!" He continued, "So much for the SMART one!"

May could feel the tension growing in her hand as she held onto her Kusari tighter than she had before. "It's NOT funny!" She yelled out forcing the robot to stop. In the heated pause, Bishop raised his eyebrows and then smirked, "Perhaps we can be of aid to one another? What if I told you I could _cure_ your brother?"

Leo shook his bald green head, "Why would you help us?" He questioned.

"I would help your brother because I require something from you in exchange."

"Leo! Dere is NO WAY we should make a deal wit dis guy!" Raph yelled out. "Don's in trouble BECAUSE of Bishop. AND he tried to dissect us, remember?" Mikey added.

"It may be a deal with the devil," Leo retreated his sword behind his shell, "But what choice do we have?"

* * *

**Dun dun daaaaaa! **

***Spoiler alert* (for those of you that have seen and remember what Bishops requires from the turtles) he is going to want something in addition to the item he requires! What is the other thing he wants? Hmmmmm you'll have to find out in the next chapter! Yes, I am evil, I know!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Damn, I had another crazy dream with the TMNT but I can't remember all of it to write another one shot story. I just remember I was sick and kept fainting and Leo and Raph had to save me from my attacks. "Oh I'm too weak to stand!" *faints on purpose* bahahahaha!**

**Ahem, so my dream inspired me to push aside my avengers story for the moment and not leave you all hanging any longer from my spoiler alert! This is the chapter with the 'problem' I had a couple chapters back. So I hope this works...I think it does. So enjoy!**

**Next chapter will be the ninja tribunal and let me just warn you, it's gonna be rough!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

May and Leatherhead kept a close watch walking along side Donny as he stood hopelessly in his containment chamber. Meanwhile, Anna held onto Master Splinter's hand while the two walked behind the double mutated turtle. The spot light that shined on the group was bright, almost blinding as it continued to follow them until they reached the empty and dark garage May and the turtles had first encountered Bishop in earlier.

The cage seemed to make its way next to another circular and bigger cage for Donny to be contained in. "Where did you get this pathetic containment unit?" The robot of Stockman snickered. "In a junkyard? Amateurs…" He finished his teasing, "Ready the cell for transfer!" He pointed a finger to the agents dressed in all black.

"Doctor?" Bishop yelled from a balcony, "Is this transfer necessary?" He seemed a bit annoyed with his personal scientist.

"It is if you want more than his blood pressure and temperature!"

Anna made her way over to the blonde forcefully holding her hand in her own. "So _that's_ Bishop?" She raised her head towards the man on the balcony. May only nodded with a sour look. "Then who is that?" She whispered again towards Stockman.

"At one point in time, he was Aunt April's boss…now, he's nothing but a brain and an eyeball…" Her statement ended as the door to the cell opened and a bright blue tunnel led to the other cell. Being the curious monster, Don stopped and looked around not sure of his new captures causing the agents to jump and shock Donny.

He roared in pain and then broke out of the tunnel forcing the cells to separate and the tunnels to disappear. "Donny! Don't!" May backed away pushing Anna behind her body. "Oh crud…" Raph added while Mikey slapped his head. "Good one, Stockman!"

Using his mighty strength, Donny broke off a part of the cell and threw it towards the group hitting and pushing Leatherhead into the wall. Quickly retreating another piece of glass, Donny crashed the object at the robot forcing him into the opposite wall.

The near-by agents began to fire their guns in a panic while May and the others backed out of the firing area. "Reinforcements immediately! Modify objective!" Bishop called out as more of his agents seemed to run into the area from out of nowhere as a siren blasted over head.

Jumping down from the ledge, Bishop threw off his trench coat revealing the same weird suit he wore during his fake alien attack. "Subdue the beast!"

"NO!" May called out attempting to run towards him when a furry hand pulled her back. Complying with Splinter's wish, she cursed her mentality as Leo and the others jumped towards Donny to try to get him to calm and obey with Bishop's goons.

Splinter hobbled ahead of May and Anna, "Please, Donatello, be calm my son…" he started his mantra once more but the look in Don's eyes was unchanging unlike the last time. Wasting no time, May pushed the old rat out of the way just before Don's giant claws threw him into the ground.

"I'm sorry Sensei! I didn't think that was going to work a second time!" She helped him up but then a large blast forcefully made May and Splinter turn towards the double mutated turtle as Bishop towered over top of him. A gun on his arm raised to Don's head put everyone uneasy.

"Please! Stop this!" Anna cried from the side with her hands held together and forced against her chest.

"If he cannot be contained, then he will be put down!" Bishop wasted no time demanding. "No!" Leo yelled, "Don't hurt him!"

"I had hoped we could do business together, but I assumed wrong." Bishop's gun glowed ready to fire when a growl and a blur of olive green pushed him to the side. "You will NOT touch my friend!" Leatherhead growled standing over top of the cunning man. "If he must be subdued, then I will be the one to do it! Not you, fiend!" He broke the gun on his arm and then jumped towards the beast before he could attack again.

"Leonardo!" LH called from his fight with Donny. "Get the tranquilizers!" And with that last statement the two rolled down the long hallway.

"This is Bishop to base! Bishop to base! Send in two more squads, lethal force is authorized!"His voice rang through the intercom system May assumed was wired throughout the entire building.

"Stop!" Leo ran towards him and the robot, Stockman, "Just wait! Just give me fi-five minutes!" He pleaded.

"You have, two…"Bishop responded causing Leo to retreat towards the helicopter out in the field.

"What is he-?" May questioned but Anna was quick to respond, "LH had brought even stronger tranquilizers. Hopefully, they will work…" She frowned looking towards Leo as his figure disappeared and then reappeared like magic.

"I have it! Please!" His voice was scratchy revealing the strain in his lungs as he had just ran a marathon to fetch the gun. Bishop nodded as Leo and the others pushed aside following him down a long hallway until they reached what looked to be some futuristic examination lab. LH had been in the middle of the room crying over the traumatizing memories he endured in the past.

"I'm so sorry, Donny." Leo shot the gun into his brother's arm. "This is for your own good."He shot again as the beast started to charge towards him. But the more Leo shot, the more Don's speed lessened until finally he fell over contained in the moment.

"There…it's gonna be alright Donny…"

May and the others watched as their mutated friend had been contained in another circular chamber alongside a familiar mutant from the past. The same cockroach man that had given Don the gash was also contained in another chamber.

"This is interesting…" Stockman muttered examining Don's vitals. "His cells seem to be breaking down at a fantastic rate due to secondary stage mutations caused by the outbreak accelerant. He doesn't have much time." He turned to look at the others, "The _animal _was right."

LH growled deeply, "Leonardo, this is wrong. We cannot leave Donatello's fate to these devils." He pointed a finger at the robot, "Stockman cannot be trusted. And him!" He changed his finger's point towards a scowling Bishop. "If you only knew what he was capable of!"

"Leatherhead's right, Leo! Bishop's da enemy!" Raph added. "He's the one that caused the outbreak in the first place!"

"Stockman created the genetic accelerant on my orders. What you call the 'outbreak' virus is an unintended side-effect of my operations." Bishop explained.

"Do you have a cure?" Leo insisted not wanting to hear anymore of Bishop's tactical means to distract the others from their mission.

He paused for a moment, a couple of moments too long for May to believe him as he smiled and said, "Yes." confidently. "But as I said earlier, I need something from you."

"Name it." Leo jumped up to the chase desperate for the opportunity to help his brother.

Turning around still with his hands behind his back, Bishop continued, "I require two things. The first being a simple errand. An item I require, a relic actually, will prove crucial to my work. I want you to retrieve it for me."

The turtle brothers glanced at each other, "Retrieve it?" Leo questioned, "From where?"

"From New York." Bishop stopped in front of Don's cell observing him while he continued to talk. "I believe you know the woman who holds it actually. Her name is, Karai." The gasps from May and the others gave Bishop the moment to pause as he turned around. "I will give you the few moments to allow you all to converse to see if you are up for the challenge. If you agree, I will reveal my next request to save your brother." He turned and then exited the room.

"Well guys?" May questioned after taking a deep breath. "It's Karai…this could go really bad really quick." She nodded.

"We-we have too…" Leo looked back towards his brother in the cell. "Don-"

"Yea, but its KARAI! Knowing that bitch, she probably is in on Bishop's scheme." May crossed her arms across her chest.

Anna peeked her head up, "From the sound of it, it seems like Bishop wants you to take something from her. So, why would she know about his plan if you were taking something important?"

Raph nodded, "She's gotta point."

"But still, it's Karai!" Mikey whined and then looked to Don motionlessly floating in the cell, "But Donny needs us…we have to do it…Leo?"

Everyone looked to the leader. He bowed his head and then sighed, "I guess we have no choice. We came here to save him and we said we would do whatever it takes…" Looking up he turned to Stockman. "We agree, tell Bishop…"

May sighed folding her hands across her chest. "We don't even know the part two of his request…" She frowned only praying it wasn't something even more ridiculous. LH walked over to Don examining his vital signs. "His condition is deteriorating with each second…"

"Ugh! Where da hell did that bast-" Raph started to yell when the door opened. "Have you made a decision?" He smirked.

Leo nodded stepping forwards for the group, "We agree. Now what is it exactly that you want us to retrieve?" With a snap of Bishop's fingers, an agent to the side handed Leo a stack of papers.

"These are your coordinates and the object is located on there…you will bring it back, in one piece." His smile deepened as he cleared his throat. "My second request is more of a control in an experiment." May didn't like the sound in his voice. It was mocking, in a way, and hinted towards something much more evil than a simple third-grade science project. "We need a test subject…" The group continued to stare in silence. "…a _human_ test subject to ensure the cure will not affect the general public."

May's eyes widened as a grip on her waist pulled her into strong arms. Turning her head she noticed Raph standing over top of her protectively while Mikey did the same to Anna. "You gotta be kidden' wackbag!"

"I kid not and I am completely serious."

"Why not use one of your OWN agents to test the cure?" Leo growled imitating his hotheaded brother. "May and Anna are not toys!"

Bishop's smile deepened. "No, but they are not of use to me. All of my agents are single handedly picked out to be a part of my operation. If you do not wish to cure Donatello then-"

"NO!" May pushed all of her weight out from Raph running forwards towards the threatening man. "We came here to save Donny and I'm not gonna let a series of tests ruin all our hard work!" She looked back at her mutant friends with a confident stare that could kill. "I'll do it!" She turned back to Bishop.

"No, May!" Anna cried trying to pull herself from Mikey's grasp. "Even I haven't been around this guy for more than an hour and I can already tell he's lying." She pleaded.

May only nodded to the floor completely sure of her decision. "No. It **has** to be done, and so it shall…"

"Over my dead body!" Raph's tight grip pulled May to the side as he held a sai to the neck of Bishop. "I ain't lettin' her go through with dis! You'd be crazy to let me think it would slide!"

Attempting to pry Raph's hand off of her arm May growled. "It has to be done, Raph! You're not the boss of me! Let go!" She yelled.

"I ain't lettin' it happen! Don't you see? He's making us leave so that he can hurt or even worse, KILL you while we aren't here!" He pushed her to the floor while turning his focus back to Bishop. "You-"

"Raph!" Leo pulled his arm back before the angry turtle could jeopardize their mission. "Let him go!"

"What! You in on this too! Way ta go, Leo! Just let him kill your girl! Just let him take her-" Leo had cut off his brother by punching him square in the face. He tumbled down towards May on the floor.

Raising a hand to Bishop's chest he reached for his collar and pulled him close. "We go to New York to bring back the item from Karai and May goes with you. If she doesn't make it back in one piece or if you harm her in any way, I can promise you this: You **won't** get the item, you **will** cure Donny, and I will personally make sure you suffer **painfully** until you will beg for me to **kill**you! Understand!"

Everyone stared in silence. For the moment, it almost seemed like the demented Leonardo had returned, as if he hadn't gone for months to fix his anger management. In those brief moments of silence, a pin dropping could be heard a mile away.

Bishop nodded, slow and steady, until Leo threw him down. "Hurry. We have to hurry." He pushed pass his brothers towards the tunnel to the outside.

Now standing, May watched Mikey and Raph trail after their older brother.

"Miss Gibson?" Bishop held a hand out leading her into a room to the side. "Wait!" Anna ran alongside, "I'm coming too! I still don't trust you and if you say you won't harm her, then I'll be the one to testify!"

"Fine then." Bishop mumbled allowing the strawberry blonde down the path as well. "Stockman, administer the cure to the turtle, if you please."

Walking into a dark room kicked May senses into high gear. Reaching for Anna's hand and holding it tightly to secure a bond between the two friends, the girls walked in silence as Bishop followed behind. Suddenly bright lights shined vividly causing both Anna and May to retreat their eyes from the view. "Step this way, young lady and May continue forward." Bishop raised a hand for Anna to stay behind a lab table while May was forced to walk to the center of the circular room, the décor matching the room Donny and the others were contained in.

"What do you want me to do?" May looked behind her back to the gloating man. "You said you needed to test to make sure the cure won't hurt humans…But I have a hunch that's not really what your planning on doing." May looked briefly over to Anna offering her a small bob of her head as a steady confirmation. "So tell me the truth."

"You see, that _is_ the truth. I will be infecting your blood stream with a cure, if you survive than the medicine is safe for the population."

Anna stood from her chair, "You said May wouldn't be harmed from this!" Bishop only smiled, "She will survive, I can promise you young lady, but whether she will come out blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin, I do not know. You wish to save your friend, correct?"

May nodded.

"Then if the other turtles are successful and you refuse to continue, I will have no other choice than to forfeit our deal." Bishop explained pulling May and Anna right back in that hard place they were before. "Now please, remove your shirt and pants and lie on the table. This won't take long."

Stripping down into her underwear wasn't exactly something May wanted to do, especially since she was being watched by her friend and this mad-scientist and all of his lab junkies as well. Nonetheless, she didn't utter a complaint and slid onto the cold sheet metal of an experimental table shaking. She was sure if she was shaking from the cold or that bottomless anxiety in the pit of her stomach as the techs strapped her down.

"Now, our procedure is simple. I will give you a dose of penicillin. Once that enters then we will insert the cure in your arms, legs and neck. The total time of the dosage will be two minutes. Afterwards, we will allow the medicine to affect your body and study the results." Bishop explained emotionlessly. "Can you proceed with the procedure I have described?" He questioned although May – and he- already knew there was no other choice.

"Of course."

"Very well then, we will begin. Doctors, insert the penicillin."

One man inserted a long needle into her right arm injecting the clear liquid into her body. As the sharp metal pushed through the parts of her flesh entering her vein, May gasped but then held it back until the procedure was complete. "Well that didn't seem too bad…ya know Bishop, I thought your job was to protect the human race and I am 100 percent human. So why go back on your claims, Agent Bishop?"

May's head was beginning to cloud and her body tingling from a numbing sensation. She assumed it was from the penicillin when her thought changed as she heard a cry from the side Anna was seated on. One of the doctors in the lab had hit her to the ground knocking her out as she lay motionless on the floor.

"What the- Bishop?" she herself could hear her words slurring knowing whatever Bishop had infected her with, _really_, it wasn't good. The evil smirk in his face confirmed it. "Not human for long Miss Gibson…"

May was about to yell once again, but something sharp poked her neck. She briefly glanced over at a man dressed similar to Bishop with a long needle in his hands that. Her body felt heavy, heavier than the crushing force the turtle brothers had when they toppled on top of her. The blonde attempted to struggle against the operating table she was restrained on but her head spun so widely faded her world into a blur of color.

* * *

May moaned awake from her grogginess and foggy head. Where in the world was she? She wondered attempting to sit up from her lying position. Only when she tried to sit up, something cold on her wrists and ankles pinned her down instead. Instantly, everything seemed to flashback through her mind at once: Donny had been mutated, they ventured to find Bishop in Area 51, the turtles traveled back to the city to retrieve an item, and May was being experimented on. All was in order to cure her friend, her brother, Donatello.

May growled opening her eyes to a familiar face. "An-na?" May's voice was croaky, as if she were just learning the gift of her vocal cords for the first time. "Hey." Her young teenager friend smiled with tears in her scared green eyes and a small pool of blood on her forehead where her cranium hit the ground earlier. "H-How are, y-you f-feeling?"

Closing her eyes from the strain in her face to keep them open, the blonde groaned, "N-no good…"

"I-I-I know…"

Confused by the statement of her friend, May shook her head. "Don. Is he- he-?"

"I don't know, I only woke up a couple of seconds ago…May, they are gone…Bishop is gone…I didn't see what happened, but I'm going to set you free."

"An-na, tell me what's wrong…what's wr-rong with me?" May couldn't bear to take in the subtle hints coming from her friend. "Please…I am st-trong… trust m-me…"

Dipping her head low towards the ground, Anna sniffed. "You- you're fine…but, you're eyes…and your stomach…your skin"

"What about it?" She screamed tired of the unhelpful responses.

"Your eyes are bright yellow…an-nd there's a patch of green on your stomach and uh arms and legs…May…I think he mutated you…"

Sadly, May already knew the bitter truth before Anna could reveal it out loud. Indeed, Bishop had told her of his scheme just before he knocked her out. "Help me out of this thing already!" She complained with a smile.

"Y-you're not-?"

"No. Just do me a favor…don't tell the guys…please."

"But May, they'll know! Your eyes are yellow!" Anna argued unbuckling the restraints that held the blonde to the table.

"I know… but not now. We need to focus on Donny. Not me…I'll be fine. Ju-just help me get dress okay?"

Anna wrapped her friend's arm around her neck holding her hip to support the weight. "Alright. I guess." Quickly, May and Anna re-dressed the blonde and just in time as they heard a siren over their head, a red flashing light blinding their sight. "Base destruct sequence initiated! Fifteen minutes and counting." A computerized voice ordered.

"Shit!" May stood up straight with her fists clenched from the anger boiling in her veins. "We have to go! NOW!" Pulling Anna's hand towards the door, the two ran down the hall stopping to the room Donny, LH and Master Splinter were supposed to be in. Unfortunately, none of them were there.

"Crap! Where did they-?" May began to panic her voice shaky along with her knees and chest. "May Gibson!" Leatherhead's deep voice called from down the hall. "Come this way, quickly." The two girls did as followed meeting face to face with Donny in his containment chamber and Leatherhead watching him struggle in the gas that fumed in the tank.

"Where's Master Splinter. A-nd the guys?" The blonde fell into Anna slightly while attempting to hold her pain in her face so that the croc would not be alarmed from her state of distress.

"Master Splinter is collecting the turtles for the moment. Stockman gave me the cure after Bishop came back from testing it on you. How are you feeling?" The look in his eyes was nothing but worry for the young girl. Just as May was about to explain the process –in very little detail so that LH wouldn't become angry- when the mutant family ran in.

"Leatherhead how is he- May, you're okay!" Leo asked and then noticed the girl being supported by her human friend.

"Yup." She nodded still holding onto the other girl. "Not a word." Through May's teeth she warned Anna of her distress.

The gas began to clear in the tank causing the door to open. Everyone was silent watching the shadow take a step out towards the crowding group until all of the fumes disappeared. "Hey guys!" Donny smiled, his eyes a shinning bright brown. "Wha's up…" He moaned falling forwards when LH caught him in the process. "I have you my friend." He responded.

"Donny!" May whispered allowing her eyes to close in relief. He was okay. He was himself again. The lovable, smart and big brother she never had.

The turtle brothers were back together now, and the hugs and congratulations to welcome their brother back to life wouldn't stop. That was until they remembered the warning siren as it sounded again indicating a five minute warning.

"Move it guys! This place is about to blow!" Leo ordered taking the lead and pulling the old rat onto his back.

Leatherhead continued to hold onto Donny following suit while the rest ran behind, May still clutched in the arms of the strawberry blonde. They made their way out of the building towards the desert terrain that the helicopter had been strategically hidden.

Running this fast and vigorous after being experimented on was not something May would recommend to any type of living creature. Her head hurt from every step. It felt like the force of her runs were pounding on the inside skull of her brain. Her breath had been shallow, the entry holes from the needles seemed to pulsate from each huff and inhale. At this rate she wasn't going to make it.

With a grunt, May pushed aside her pain just a bit longer until she and Anna ran up the platform leading into the copter. "Here, rest!" Anna pushed the blonde into the empty cock-pit seat while she took the driver spot. "Everyone hold on! We are- and excuse my cliché- getting the _shell_ out of here!"

Sinking into the seat, May peaked through one of her eyes to smile at her friend. At least someone would understand her meaning of the phrase now instead of giving her a funny look.

The breathing would not cease even as May sat on the plush chair though. She needed to calm herself down before the others would notice. Falling into a meditative state of mind, May listened to the welcoming and happiness that filled the back of the plane from the six mutants.

"Welcome back, my son."

"I hope you guys didn't go through much trouble for me!" Donny's voice was lighthearted causing May to smile. It was just the way it should be. Everything was…then again she thought about her own self...okay maybe not everything.

"Nahhhh!" Mikey laughed after a brief pause which in turn caused Anna to question the turtles, "What exactly did you guys have to get?"

"We don't really know." Leo walked behind May's chair resting his hands on the top of it. "Some sort of gem."

"Well whatever it is, it better be damn important! Karai almost kicked our shells!"

Mikey laughed at Raph's statement. "Yea, almost is the key word there, Raphy-boy." That in return caused the hot-head to growl.

"Wait a minute." Donny seemed upset now, "You had to take something from Karai to help me? What?"

"Don't worry about it Don. It was well worth it." Leo's voice ushered him to relax. "May?"

The girl prayed if she pretended she was asleep that maybe Leo and the others wouldn't question her situation. Unfortunately, her shortness of breath and grimace in her face called for attention despite her meditation. _'Great._' Thought May for a moment while she felt the chair being turned to face the others in the back. _'I obviously need to do better at meditation…_'

"Anna." Leo's voice was stern. Hinting back to the threat he had given Bishop. "What happened?"

"I. Uh…I don't really k-know…"

Raph growled, "Wadda ya mean ya don't know? You were dere right! What happened?"

"Raph, shhhh!" May groaned still with her eyes closed tight. "I'm trying to meditate and you're ruining my concentration."

"Oh no! Don't give me dat- arghhh!"

"Calm down, Raphael." Splinter must have been holding his son back from attacking, May assumed. "Please Miss Gibson. We are only concerned for your safety."

"And I am safe sensei. I'm just…tired." May shifted as if she were trying to sleep in the chair. She crossed her arms attempting to yawn. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Anna? What happened to your head?" Donny questioned nearing the group.

"Please inform us of the situation." Leatherhead added.

Anna felt tense still trying to steer the copter and yet keep the truth away from May's mutated form. She hadn't revealed her eyes, so that was still good. "I fell just before we escaped from the lab. I'm really clumsy."

"Den what happened to May? Why don't you know?"

"I uh…I just…" Anna bit her lip and then came up with a story, "I just don't know how to explain it fully! I guess he just stuck her with a needle and then yea. The cure worked! End of story, now please I don't want to crash the plane."

May smiled content with her story. "It's true. The shot hurt like a bitch!" She continued to close her eyes sinking more and more into the chair. Actually, she hadn't known just how exhausted she really was until her breathing began to become steady once more.

"Well I'm just glad Donny-boy isn't a vicious mutated turtle anymore. Bro, seriously, you were worse than Leatherhead over here!"

"Michelangelo!"

"What! It's true!"

The turtles continued to talk leaving the subject of May out of the picture. Their voices were so calming to her pounding head, almost better than a lullaby. A joke from Mikey here and there, a sarcastic remark from Raph, a kind caring comment from Donny, and a wise and soothing statement from Leo caused May to fall into the oblivion of sleep.

Anna landed the helicopter back into the lair and let out a much needed sigh in relief. She had piloted the whole way there and back and it almost seemed like she was being dragged throughout hell in the process. Knowing that school would start in less than two hours, Anna exited the aircraft with her head hanging low. This was going to be a long and tiring day, she thought to herself following suit of the mutants in front of her.

"Hey uh, where's May's room? I need to change my uniform for school." She questioned Mikey, the other turtle besides Donatello that she wasn't scared of. "Oh, right over there, dudette! But you're gonna leave and go to school? You didn't even sleep last night!"

Anna sighed walking to the room. "I know. But I gotta keep my perfect attendance record up. Besides, I just hate missing class. It feels so wrong to do so!"

Raph chuckled, "May would say otherwise."

Anna nodded back with a smile entering her friend's room. Meanwhile, Leo kept his hold on May just a bit tighter as he watched her peaceful sleeping face turn to agony. She withered in his arms trying to free herself from his grip. "Leatherhead, can you help!" Leo ran her to the couch hoping that the croc could examine his girlfriend's distressed state of mind.

"I…ugh…Bishop…ah…" She moaned deepening her brows further into her face. "She seems to be having a nightmare, Leonardo…I had them too after being captive for so long."

"But May hadn't been captive for a long time!" Leo urged looked down to examine her closer.

"No, ugh….I'm not…I'm a human-Ahhh!" May sat up quickly hugging her knees from the nightmare. With the frantic movement around her she realized that she had just put her distress level at 100% for her friends to be concerned.

"Heh." She turned to look at all six of the mutants faces with a hesitant smile. "I guess I had a-" She stopped looking into their worried and confused faces and remembered Anna telling her about her eyes. "Shit!" May covered her face leaping off of the back side of the couch to the bathroom quickly.

"She has to shit?" Mikey laughed. "Enough, Michelangelo!" Splinter warned his son.

After entering the bathroom, she quickly closed the door making sure to lock it in the process and then flipped on the light switch to examine her new pigmentation in her eyes. "What the-?" She gasped only seeing the crystal sky blue that she had. Her eyes were fine…why would Anna lie?

Then she remembered Anna mentioning her skin color on her arms and stomach. Pulling off her ninja suit top, the blonde examined the area around her belly button still not seeing a difference. "Well I guess I'm not-" Her eyes traveled up the length of her torso and then stopped on a crucial wound that she had received. "M-My…my scar?" The scare she had gotten from Leonardo's blade was healed only leaving a small thin red line as if she had scratched her skin too hard. "It's gone?" She gasped falling forward slightly. "It's really gone!"

Testing to see if her cut on her right leg was healed as well from the night Kala died, she pulled down her pants slightly not believing her eyes. Not a single scratch or mark surrounded the once scar wrapped around her leg. "This is…I…what?"

A small click from the door forced the blonde to pull up her pants not giving herself enough time to pull on her shirt as Leo and Raph burst through. "May…what da hell-?"

"Ah! What are you two doing! Get out right-"

"Your scar." Leo's voice was a whisper causing May to freeze. He had seen it too. "It's gone…?"

May nodded. "I guess…" She sighed adding to the intensity of the moment. "I guess the cure reverses you to your original state or something…" She turned to the mirror now not even bothered with the fact she was standing with her bra exposed, "It's almost gone…" She rubbed her hand over the length with a smile.

"Donny! Get in here!" Raph yelled for his brother, "I think you have a new project!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DAAAAAAA! **


	50. Chapter 50

**Wow! I can't believe it's been 50 chapters of JYAD! This is awesome! I want to thank all of you that have kept reading and reviewing throughout the journey. Your comments have made May into one of my favorite characters I've made and I can only hope that you all feel the same about her and her story! I would only hope there will be 50 more chapters, but my story is getting closer and closer to the epic ending that I have pictured since the day I posted this story! Don't worry it's not done yet and there are still very unanswered questions and more people to meet in the series! **

**So in general, thank you so much for all of your support and keep up that wonderful and constructive comments that have pushed me both as a writer and a person!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

It was that time again.

The time when May could walk out of the doors of New York City High and not have to walk through them for another two and a half months. It was probably the best feeling in the entire world to say good-bye to the horrible and annoy teachers for the summer and not have to worry about making it to school during the midst of a furious battle. May could be herself during the summer.

And that was exactly what she had planned to do.

"So are we on for the movies tonight?" Anna smiled to the blonde and then to Lilly as well. "You know it sister!" The brunette cheered clicking her heels in the air. "God I need a break from all that studying!"

"Lilly, you went around to all the cute boys in school asking if they would tutor you." May rolled her eyes walking down the street. "I'm surprised half of them even said yes."

"You gotta do what you gotta do!" She winked and then placed her hands on her hips, "Hey so when am I ever gonna met this guy you've been interested in, Anna? Secrets secrets are no fun, unless you share with everyone!"

It was true that Anna and Donatello were sort of 'seeing each other' in a sense. They contained themselves in Donny's lab so that he could rest from his mutant outbreak virus. In the same token, the two were beyond curious to examine May's blood and trying to provide and explanation for her healing regeneration. Of course, May and Anna had revealed the true story of May's experimentation to the turtles. Raph nearly broke the wooden table by how furious he was with the whole ordeal.

Nonetheless, everyone was happy that she was alive and even gladder now that she wouldn't receive damage to her body anymore. Donny had said the serum had mixed with her blood as well as her DNA. He claimed she was, like them, a mutant and for some reason May hadn't seemed upset with the idea.

She was like them. She was so used to being around other mutants and monsters that she almost felt out of place NOT being one as well.

Of course, Raph and Leo had other thoughts on the issue.

"Well, maybe one day you'll get to meet him. But like I said, we aren't dating or anything. Donny is just- just a really good friend!" Anna smiled walking in the middle of the two.

"Yea, well at least you're not like little miss greedy over here. She gets two guys to fall for her and won't share with the rest of us."

May snorted, "Lilly, please. You could get **any** guy to date you if you wanted. But the last I checked you didn't want to be 'committed' to just one guy."

The brunette brushed her hair back. "True. Very good point." The three were going to Anna's apartment to hang out and gossip before they went shopping and then to end the night at the movie theatre. It was a tradition they started when May first moved to New York but after becoming best friends with mutated turtles had its toll on a teenage girl's life.

As the three made their way into Anna's home, they quickly re-dressed themselves into casual clothes and then headed out towards Fifth Avenue in the touristy part of the city. "Ah! I just love the smell of tourists in the morning!" Lilly stated sarcastically being pushed aside by a family of foreign tourists. "Oh the start of the summer. Just marvelous!"

May only laughed, "Come on, Lilly. We wouldn't want you to get lost in the big apple!"

They had bought a good amount of clothes, accessories, and even shoes and makeup throughout the rest of the evening and then stopped at a nearby coffee shop just before they headed into the movie theatre. Now being friends with one of the boys that worked at the theatre, Lilly had gotten him to put the shopping bags in his locker while they watched the movie.

May would have to learn the ways of Lilly – her convincing tactics to make men to do whatever she asked. It was powerful what she could do. Maybe even more powerful than Raphael's anger management.

Sitting on the edge of the row, May couldn't help but remember just what theater room she was in. It was the same one she and the turtles had sat in and enjoyed a movie the night they were attacked from some punk that had tried to rape May before. It made her sad to remember the whole night, but she quickly brushed the memory under the carpet of her brain and stood. "I'm going to the bathroom before the movie starts." She declared and then walked up the red carpet of a pathway towards the doors of the show.

Taking care of business, May flushed the toilet and was about to unlock herself from out of the stall when she heard the bathroom door open and close indicating someone else had entered as well. But something wasn't right as she heard the door to the bathroom click as if someone had just locked the two in the room together.

"Hello?" May opened the stall door cautiously not sure what to think. As she closed the door she came face to mask of the perpetrator and gasped with a jump backwards. There standing a good seven-foot tall samurai warrior bowed to her. "What the-?" She questioned and then screamed as the samurai took his wooden tonfa from out of his belt trying to harm her in the process.

Jumping back quickly, May avoided the attack reaching for her Kusari when she remembered it wasn't around her waist like it should have been. Looking up she saw the warrior and the smooth surface of his weapon in her eyes. "Aw shell-"

* * *

"Okayyyy. More freaky weirdness anyone?"

May groaned feeling the weight of the world as she lifted her aching head from the dusty floor. She was contained in some type of cell. Where she was and who captured her, she couldn't tell. But the voices from the other side of the door were more than comforting.

"Uh guys, our weapons don't usually float in the air by themselves, do they?"

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder!"

May turned to her stomach kicking her legs into gear to see through the small cell openings of the steel door. Her thought was confirmed as the back of Raphael's shell came into her view. "Weird or not, I'm getting my gear." He reached for his sais floating in the air just as Donny had questioned. The other's following after the hot head.

May looked around the cell seeing if her Kusari Gama was anywhere in sight, but it hadn't been. She needed to get out of this place and she knew just how to do it. Backing herself ever so slightly, May began to kick the door. "Open up!" She screamed. "Let me outta here!"

"May?" She heard the four cry out and then heard the shuffling of their feet on the opposite side of the door.

"Let me-!" She cried again giving the piece of steel another kick but then fell into the giveaway as the door opened automatically. Tumbling face first, she and an orange bandana turtle rolled on the ground below. "Go? Guys?" She pretended to play dumb sitting out of Mikey's grasp.

"Ugh, good to see you too." He smiled.

"What is going on here? What did you guys drag me into this time?" She brushed off her jean shorts with a pout. "All I was doing, was minding my own business. Having a girl's night, not doing any type of ninja-stuff and 'boom' I get thrown into the fire anyways!" May ranted.

"May, not now…" Leo crossed his arms causing May to mimic his actions. She growled for a moment and then remembered something vital. They all had their weapons, she had nothing. "I can't even fight. I don't have my Kusari and-"

"You lost it?" Mikey questioned fueling to the fire. "I didn't lose it Mikey! I didn't have it to begin with!" May yelled throwing her hands down by her sides. "Now what am I supposed to do, defend myself with a pebble! Where the hell is that samurai anyways. Asshole…"

"Wait a second. May, is this your Kusari?" Donny pointed a finger to her weapon floating alongside four other types of weapons.

"AHHH!" She shrieked taking her precious object in her hands and kissing the top of the blade carefully, "Mommy missed you, yes she did! Oh yes I did!"

"Wow…" Mikey muttered, "I see what you guys feel when I'm annoying like that."

Ignoring the snickers from the boys May turned pointing at the other objects. "Guys, if this isn't ours…then who's is it?"

As if her question was answered, four doors opened revealing a strong well build man, a blonde woman, a Japanese man with a long ponytail, and a muscular dark skinned man as well.

"Maybe theirs?" Mikey questioned sarcastically earning him a slap on the beak from May. After the four other prisoners retrieved their weapons, May and the turtles took theirs out defensively ready to attack.

"Are you our abductors?" The woman questioned coldly.

"Hey goldilocks, we don't have a clue to what you're talkin' about!" Raph snapped back.

"Who sent you?" The Japanese man asked quickly.

Donny took the opportunity to speak, "We weren't sent by anybody."

"Yea, some wooden mannequin guys with tonfa knocked the snot out of us and we woke up here!" Mikey added. The four warriors started to nod lowering their weapons from their position. "Who are you?" The dark skinned man asked.

"_What_ are you?" The blonde woman sneered causing May to sneer back. "That's kind of a long story…" Leo replied looking to the others. "We're ninja's." Raph added. "And turtles!" Donny spoke quickly after. Mikey cheered his arms in the air, "Ninja turtles! Well besides her." He laughed making May shake her head.

Sheathing his sword, Leo began the introductions, "This is Raphael," He placed his hand on Raph's shoulder resulting in a grunt and head nod from said turtle. "Donatello, Michelangelo, May, and I am Leonardo."

"Greetings Leonardo." The woman stated, "I am Joy."

"Adam!" The big burley man smiled with a wave.

"Furaigi" The other strong dark skinned male nodded.

The Japanese man raised a hand in the air, "Tora." He smiled softly. "We too were abducted."

"Well we're gonna find out what's going on here." Leo nodded, "You can follow us, if you like." They nodded and walked down the hall along with the mutants, May now being considered a real mutant, until they arrived at a door. Pushing it to the side, Leo stepped forward first walking into a blue lighted room.

"Hm." Joy stopped as the others walked into the center. "This is different."

"It looks like a dead end. No more doors." May crossed her arms digging her hip into her standing leg.

"I'll say, the door we came in through," Tora looked behind gasping, "It is gone!"

"Okay…I'm not enjoying this whole haunted mansion motif." Mikey shuttered holding onto May's arm. "I want a door and I want it now! Pleaseeeeee!" As if Mikey's answer was wished, a giant door grew from the base of the floorboards until it touched the roof of the ceiling.

"This is like some sort of fun house!" Adam gasped.

Mikey let go of May's arm, "Yea without any of the fun!" He pouted.

"Well, let's see who's running this freak show and make a complaint." Raph muttered pushing aside the heavy doors with a grunt. As he did, the room revealed to the nine warriors was lavished from head to toe. The walls were lined with hand carved caverns each one with a thick and mighty lit candle. The floor below was marble and polished so much that May could see her reflection from under her feet. And ahead of the group, an altar decorated with a staircase and dragons. As they walked forwards May made an astonishing notice in the walls.

Hidden in the caverns stood motionless were the same samurai statues that had attacked each of the warriors. "Leo, check it out!" May gasped holding onto his arm just in case of an attack. "Stay on your guard everyone. Be ready, for anything." Leo finished his warning just as the lights around the alter shined.

"Bow when you enter this sanctuary." A voice demanded but May had been more focused on the four masked people standing on the altar. They were each a different color and each resembled- "No way! Four Shredders!" Raph yelled closing in on the other side of the blonde.

"This doesn't look good…" Don sighed, "Yea! We could barely handle one Shredder!" Mikey groaned as well.

"Stand your ground!" Leo snatched his swords into his skillfully trained hands, "Be prepared-"

"Silence!" A figure yelled out shutting Leo up from his statement. "We are the Ninja Tribunal. Prepare to be judged!"

"A great evil is coming," Another more masculine voice sounded. "Darkness beyond your worse imaginings."

"We require warriors to combat it, and as pathetic as you are, you nine are our best hope." This next voice sounded more feminine, but much deadlier than the others.

"You will battle each other and only the most worthy will survive. The warriors left standing will become our acolytes. To aid us in the coming darkness." Hearing the task at hand, May and the turtles looked to the four warriors and then to themselves not wanting to fight anyone.

"You expect us to fight one another!" May yelled crossing her arms. "Forget it, bucket heads!" Raph added.

The Shredder in blue leaned forward, "You WILL fight, or you will be destroyed." From the walls jumped out the samurai wooden warriors that brought May and the others to this place. Each held out their tonfa ready to attack.

"Fight. Be judged. Prove your worth. The Ninja Tribunal commands it!"

"If you do not fight, others will suffer. The world will suffer."

"Like your Aunt, Joy." The feminine voice retorted making the other blonde gasp. "Or your brother, Adam. Or the rat you four call your father! Don't fight to save yourselves, fight to save your loved ones!"

The nine warriors crouched down each picking a partner to fight up against. Being the odd man out, May found her way over to Mikey hoping to back him up in their fight.

"This is crazy…" May muttered swinging her blade to the floor.

"Yea," Adam and Donny clashed weapons, "You guys seemed alright, well for being giant turtles and all."

"To save our families we have no choice," Tora nodded back up from Mikey and May. "There's always a choice!" May nodded back looking to the four Shredders.

"Yea, instead of fighting each other we should be fighting those four goons!" Raph growled throwing his sai back from Joy's position.

"I agree, I will not be judged by the likes of them." Furaigi held his weapon down looking to the Tribunal. "Then if we are all agreed, let's kick some shell!" Leo pointed his sword to the altar and then ran forwards but their force was being held down by the wooden warriors that had jumped down before.

Taking one on her own, May found herself to actually be enjoying fighting this wooden lifeless warrior. She had so much on her plate at the moment that taking all of her anger out on an inanimate object was the perfect release. But it seemed that being made of wood had its benefits since every strike seemed to not affect the warrior. "Damn." May muttered just as the samurai attacked her to the floor. Like her, the other eight warriors were on the ground as well.

"Hold!"

"So this is your choice?"

"You would attack this Tribunal before you would attack each other?

"Yes!" Leo yelled out. "Without question!" Furaigi added.

"You have been judged."

"All nine of you have passed the first trial."

"The first of many."

"You are now acolytes of the Ninja Tribunal to be trained in the most secret techniques of ninjustu arts."

"A great honor had been placed upon you."

"But know this, the training will be hard, the weak will be separated from the strong and the battle you are being prepared for will be fought against an enemy unlike anything you have been faced before." The feminine voice responded coolly.

Just in front of the standing 'acolytes' grew a floating staircase and a hole opening in the ceiling above. "Take this time to reflect on all you have seen and heard thus far."

"Okayyyy?" Leo took the lead again climbing the stairs. May and Raph stood back glancing at one another for a moment. The look on his face matched the statement he responded seconds after, "I am not likin' this, one bit."

"I'm with you, Raph." Joy muttered making May raise an eye brow at the woman. Since when did she have the authority to call Raphael, Raph? And why was this woman talking so casually towards him? May tried to calm the anger boiling in her chest as she climbed higher and higher up the stairs. Her angry thoughts were replaced by the ceiling she and the others were now standing on. "What is this place?" May gasped observing the area.

"Let's find out." Leo smiled continuing to walk forward once again. May and the others followed the leader to the side of the ceiling looking down. "Woah!" Everyone murmured.

They appeared to be on some sort of ship. A large green dragon decorated the mast in the front of the boat and large orange sails blowing with the wind. "We're in the middle of the ocean!" Adam gasped along with the rest of the group.

"Argh! Dis is messed up!" Raph growled, "I say we find a way off this tub and forget we were ever here!"

"What makes you think the Tribunal would allow us to escape?" Joy questioned taking a closer step to Raph. "They are very powerful."

"What do you think, Leo?" Mikey asked in addition.

"I don't know what to think. They say there's a great evil coming. Maybe we should-"

"Hey guys!" May called out leaning over on the side of the railing. "Land ho!" As the smoke cleared from the sight, a view of large and snowy mountain tops could be made in the distance.

"That sure as shell ain't New York!"

"Where are we?" Furaigi stated annoyed.

May turned to the side seeing a happy smile on Joy's red lips, "My friends, welcome. To Japan!"

* * *

The groups separated into small groups as the boats sailed closer and closer to the island. May, Leo and Raph were gathered around the window door that had allowed the acolytes to enter the deck of the ship in order to see any movement between the Tribunal. So far they hadn't moved an inch.

"I don't know about you, but dis cruise in da mystery is gettin' real old real fast." Raph growled resting his side on the mast. "Dis stinks, Leo." He turned his head to look at his older brother, "Big time!"

With the roll of his eyes, Leo turned his attention to Tora resting on the widow. "Any movement from the Tribunal?"

"Nothing, kame." He responded causing Raph to deepen his animalistic growl. "Den I say we go down there and make a move!"

"There's still too much we don't know about the Tribunal." Leo stood from his kneeled position glancing to May for a moment and then to his brother. "About this threat, they mentioned."

"You gotta be kidden me! Dey kidnapped all of us!" Raph pushed Leo's shoulder to face him. "Dey set their wooden soldiers on us, and tried to make us take each other out! They're the threat! And you still wanna wait and see!"

"Warriors!" Furaigi called from the mast making everyone face him. "We have arrived!"

As the ship came to a stop, the group gathered to the center as the Tribunal made their way to the edge as well. "Acolytes, you must disembark now! The path ahead is long and difficult and your burdens are great. Probably, _too_ great."

"Burden?" Donny questioned. "What are you-?" The Shredder in blue only pointed to the mountain the ship had docked near with a pile of mountain hiking bags on surface. May growled as she jumped off the giant ship. "I hate hiking…" She muttered picking up a bag from off of the dock.

As May and the other Acolytes continued on their journey up the steep mountain, she couldn't help but smile at the annoying bickering voices from behind her. "What did dey pack these things wit?" Raph argued, "Bricks?"

"Nah bro, that's just your head!" Mikey replied.

"Keep yapping Mikey, soon as we get ta the top-"

May focused as Adam rolled his eyes from the two turtle's constant bickering. "Sheesh, are they always this way to each other?" Leo took the moment to reply before May, "No, usually they are a lot more annoying!" She giggled from his statement and continued to press forwards.

They seemed to be walking on forever, almost down a never ending path. May stopped for a brief moment looking over the side of the cliff to the boat they had traveled on still motionless below. "What do you think the Tribunal is up to?" She asked wondering why the four leaders hadn't traveled alongside of her and the others. How exactly where they going to get to the top of the mountain? As if things couldn't get any weirder, the boat seemed to float into the air at the moment May finished her thought. "Woah, guys look!" She pointed downwards as her pointer finger traveled up as the boat rose in the air. "Why the hell couldn't we have ridden with them!" She yelled stomping her foot on the ground while the other acolytes stared nervously at the fuming girl.

"Is she always this angry?" Adam whispered to Leo. He nodded and the continued forwards. "Nobody said there was an express elevator! Come on! That's not fair!" Mikey added following behind the blonde girl.

"Da old turtle luck running true to form. Just great." Raph muttered.

After what seemed to be hours upon hours, the nine warriors made their way to the top of the mountain now walking towards the entrance to some Japanese style building ahead. "I think I saw this place in Better Homes and Nightmares!" Mikey joked gaining a slap from the blonde. "Quiet." She responded. The doors to the building opened automatically, almost seeming like magic in a way.

"You think they have a payphone in there? Master Splinter has to be worried." Mikey questioned as Leonardo continued forwards. "He wouldn't be the only one." He responded to his youngest turtle brother.

As the nine stepped through the dark room, a bright light from the corner shined as a voice screamed out their titles, "Acolytes!" May wasn't sure how much she liked being called an 'acolyte' instead of her actual name. "Behold!" The voice yelled again now revealing a light throughout the room. "The Lap of the Gods, a monastery and your new home!"

"Sit! Time is short!" The nine continued to walk forwards to the altar where the Tribunal sat on their throne-like chairs in front of a green pool. May took a spot next to Raphael on the end. "An ancient evil imprisoned for over a thousand years threatens to return. You nine have been chosen to combat this threat." The Shredder in blue stood, "Our enemy can reek untold destruction through both physical and mystical means. You must be prepared to combat it on ALL fronts!"

The Shredder in silver then stood and clapped his hands together in some sort of pattern until his hands formed a circle overlooking the nine acolytes. As he finished, a gold circle appeared on May and the other's chests. "A necklace?" she questioned looking down at the shiny gold pendant.

"These are the Amulet of the Acolyte, they will aid you to focus and amplify your inner power. Your Chi."

May looked to Raph wearing and observing the same amulet she wore as well. With a raise of her eyebrow she looked down to the necklace becoming stunned at the red glowing bead in the center of the gold talisman. "Great," Raph huffed looking to Leo on his right and then May on his left, "Now we get dog collars."

"Perception is not always truth. All you think you know, about this world, about yourselves, even about reality itself, all of this will be challenged. Here in the Lap of the Gods, you will learn secrets not shared for milliena. Secrets only known by we of the Ninja Tribunal."

"I am Kon Shisho!" The Shredder in a steel color rose and then a cloud of smoke surrounded him. As the mystical cloud disappeared, a skinny man with a metal outfit and steel-colored hair came into focus, "Ninjustu master of spirit." He looked to the Shredder in royal blue that seemed to be engulfed in smoke just as Kon was just before. "This is Juto Shisho," The man that appeared had a long sleeved shirt that covered his hands. "Ninjustu master of weapons!"

Before Kon had a moment to speak, the Shredder in green grunted and threw a punch to the ground as a mystical flame of green surrounded the person. As the smoke cleared a woman, like May had guess from the sound of her sharp voice, appeared crossing her arms. "Chikara Shisho, Ninjustu master of strength." Chikara was certainly frightening, with her eyes glowing green and the sharp stern look of her frown. May was sure she was not someone to mess with. Then again, she _was_ the master of strength.

The last Shredder in orange simply removed his cloak revealing a very tall and well built dark skinned man. "Hisomi Shisho, Ninjustu master of stealth."

"All things will be explained in time," Chikara began to say, "As for training, it begins now!" She proceeded to pat her hands together in a different kind of pattern but May hadn't been focusing on her hand movements. Instead, she noticed on the altar five thrones but only four of the Shisho were introduced. _'Strange…hopefully we aren't here to compete for a spot to be one of them or something…' _She thought for a second and then changed her focus to behind at a bright light shining throughout the room.

"Uh oh, every time dey do dat patty cake thing it always means trouble!" Raph commented as he and the others made their way over to the light now transforming into a door. "A door. What is up with these doors?" May commented as the door opened and a room appeared from within it.

"Hey guys, it looks like!" May could hear the smile in Don's voice as he walked forward. "YES!" It was some sort of library of some kind.

Adam scratched the top of his head, "This doesn't look like training to me…it looks more like-"

"Studying!" Donny replied running off down one of the isles of books. Mikey groaned, "Studying! Aw man. I don't suppose they have a comic book section?" Just as Raph raised his hand to slap the back of Mikey's head, May stopped him and allowed herself the opportunity to perform the task instead.

"Come on you guys." Joy pushed pass May, a bit forcefully, and then looked back with a smirk. At first, May thought it was a sort of challenge towards her, but then she noticed that Joy hadn't given her gaze to May. Instead, she was looking to Raphael alongside of her.

Frowning and crossing her eyebrows as Raphael walked behind the other blonde, May stood still crossing her arms while the others spilt up. "Are you alright?" Adam looked downwards towards the small blonde girl seeming to fume from her pale skin.

"What?" She looked up at his bald head and then rolled her eyes, "Yea, I'm fine…I'm just mad cause I just got done with school the other day. I didn't think I'd go back to studying so soon."

Adam only laughed, his voice booming as he did so, "You are nothing but a spit-fire!" Despite the intimidation of this tall mountain of a man, she smiled at his teddy-bear attitude. When she first met Adam in the holding cell, she thought he would be somewhat familiar with Hun. How wrong her assumption was.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was filled with even more training. First with Kon and his poles of doom, as Mikey put it. Their goal was to reach the top of the pole and retrieve a flag. But a spirit dragon would attack them just before they got too close to the target. May felt disappointed in herself that she couldn't pass, but then again no one else had either.

The next test was with Juto and his task had been to shoot a Bow and Arrow into a flame target. May had hit the target on the first shot which she had been ecstatic about since she'd never shot an arrow before. But her moment of victory was short lived as an armada of arrows shot towards her.

After that painful defeat, Chikara had made the nine acolytes travel up and down the mountain with a beam and two boulders dangling from either side. May failed horribly at this task. She was so bad at it that Mikey had offered to carry her stick just so she could catch up to the others. Chikara had appeared right as May took Mikey on his offer and she was transported to the bottom of the mountain forcing her to climb back to the top without the company of her fellow acolytes.

To make the end of the night even worse, Hisomi refused to talk as part of his 'stealth' mastery causing May and the others to figure out his task by themselves. They figured they needed to walk across a type rope to the other side. Well, that was way easier said than done. As soon as they got close enough to the edge, the rope would trip causing the victim walking across to fall into the murky water below.

By the end of the day, May was tired, hungry, sore, and wet. She wanted nothing more than to throw her amulet off of her chest and go back to NYC. She wasn't alone though, the others felt the exact same.

Chikara stood in front of her throne with her hands placed on her hips in an angry matter, "We had hoped for more acolytes."

"Their efforts are unimpressive, perhaps we were mistaken." Kon added, "Perhaps they are hopeless."

"Perhaps they are WEAK!" Juto retorted. "Do you not understand what is at stake!"

May was about to respond to their negative comments when instead a comforting voice chimed up instead, "How can they possibly understand what is at stake when you have told them nothing!" The group turned around towards the entrance doors at a small shadowy figure. As the figure removed a Chinese top from off of their head, it was clear to May and the others just who this person was.

"Master Splinter!" They shouted but their shout soon became another. The second one as a warning at the group of wooden tonfa warriors who had jumped from the ceiling to attack the rat master. "Protect Master Splinter!" Leo declared removing his swords from the sheaths on his back and jumping into the line of fire. May and the other three turtles did the same. "Bring it on, blockheads! I've been waiting to break something all day!" Raph yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Juto commanded making the wooden warriors back away. "The rodent is not permitted here, as it well knows."

"How did you come to find this monastery?" Chikara added with her sharp tongue. Just then a set of footsteps entered behind Splinter and the others causing May to tilt her head at the short and very fat man crouched down to catch up to his breath.

"Dude?" Adam walked over to Raph and May as the fat man and Splinter walked towards the Tribunal at the altar, "Your sensei is a rat!"

May rolled her eyes, "Oh really? We hadn't noticed!"

"Splinter-san, let us not make things harder than they need be." The fat man attempted to persuade Splinter away from his protective father ways, but he would not back down. "Your sons are safe. We should rest and discus this with a level head in the evening."

"There is no time for discussion, young one. The crisis we have prepared for now is upon us." Chikara added as Kon stood and clamped his hands into another one of those pattern-thingys causing an orb to rise from the pool in front of the altar.

Chikara continued to talk, "The five Harolds of the dark one are coming. Harolds with only one purpose, to reawaken the evil master. They are after three artifacts which will allow them to complete the ritual resurrection. Two of the artifacts were stolen from us and are already in the possession of the servants." The bubble of the five mystics gathering together disappeared, falling back into the water and splashing the acolytes. "If the mystics complete the ritual, a terrible evil will be unleashed upon the world. This cannot be allowed!"

Leo took the moment to speak up during the pause, "You mentioned three artifacts. Where is the third?"

"The third artifact is hidden here in the Lap of the Gods." Juto responded making Splinter huff in front of the nine acolytes, "Then the Tribunal can continue to protect it, without my family." Splinter turned pulling May and Leo's arms in his hands motioning for the other three to follow.

"Do not test us, rodent. We may seek your sons if we must." May looked behind her back towards Juto that had snapped to Splinter. She opened her mouth to respond to his comment when a piece of rock fell from the ceiling above.

"Huh?" Mikey gasped as the building began to shake, "What the SHELL is that!"

"No! Impossible! How could they have moved so quickly!" Kon yelled as the temple began to crack. "Acolytes, to the inner chambers. We will deal with the intruders ourselves." Chikara demanded.

May's world fell into chaos in that next moment as she watched in horror as all four of the Ninja Tribunal masters fell at the hands of the invisible attacker. "Master Splinter!" May clutched his shoulder as if she was attempting to protect him, but in all honesty she wanted him to protect her.

"It's up to us now!" Leo yelled to the others ready to fight. "Yea! Just _us_ against _what_, exactly!" Raph added just before the ceiling broke apart revealing a dragon demon of some kind. It was black and red and had an evil laugh that made the hairs on her neck stand up straight.

"Heh heh ha! Fools, they were foretold of the return of the master, and now they think they can stop it?" The monster yelled and then huffed out fire, "The master cannot be stopped! All who will stand in his way will perish."

"Splinter! What the hell is that thing?" May retrieved her Kusari, "A fire demon!" He responded quickly and then pushed her out of harm's way as the demon cut the ceiling right above her and the rat. With a grunt and a back flip onto her feet, May looked towards her master now engulfed in the flames the demon spat at him. "NO! MASTER SPLINTER!" She ran towards the pile of rubble trying to make her way to save her master until a force pulled her back.

"Let me go, JOY!" May spat into the other blonde's face but due to her heightened emotions and not strength, May couldn't remove Joy's grip on her arm. "Please, Master Splinter is-"

"We can fight this demon together." She smiled holding her Kusari like weapon in her other hand. With a raise of her blonde eyebrow, May nodded for the woman to continue. "You take hold of one of the demon's arms and I'll get the other. Hopefully one of the boys will figure out what to do from there."

For once, May smiled at the woman giving a slight nod to their plan. As the turtles and the other men continued to attack the demon, it gave the two females the perfect opportunity to strike. May threw her chain towards one of the demon's wrists, while Joy attached to the other. "One,"

"Two,"

"THREE!" The woman counted together and then pulled using what left of their strength. It wasn't enough. The demon laughed falling a bit forwards in the air, but then quickly pulled back bringing the two females with it. Looking up, May watched in complete horror as the demon's black stomach grew into a living group of tentacles now attaching to Joy and May's feet.

The tentacles continued to engulf May's lower half sucking and pulling her into the pit of the demon's stomach.

"Guys!" May called out for a brief second only seeing Raph and Leo's faces before everything went dark.


	51. Chapter 51

**I apologize a million times for my absence... school...that's all I have to say about it. Hopefully because my activities are starting to fade, I'll have more free time for writing, but I'm not making any promises. Thank you so much to those that have reviewed in my absence! I love all of your reviews and honestly they push me each and every time to come up with more and more plot twists to add in!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

"Leo?! Wha- what happened?" Raph's voice caused May to jump awake from the darkness that once surrounded her. What happened was truly a questioned to be asked… "We ain't sliced or diced!"

May looked around the room. There, all nine acolytes sat in front of the pool just below the Tribunal on their thrones each one of them looking like nothing had happened. The Lap of the Gods room was spotless as if it hadn't been attacked whatsoever.

"What da shell?" Mikey whispered causing the rest to nod in unison.

"Perception is not always truth," Chikara started. "All you think you know, about this world, about yourselves, even about reality itself."

"All that will be challenged, and more." Juto added and Kon took the moment to speak after, "The sooner you learn this, the sooner you will be ready to face the task ahead." Hisomi raised a hand in the air causing a blast of smoke to engulf the four Tribunal members. After it cleared, the ninja masters were gone leaving the nine acolytes alone.

"So, let me get this straight? None of that was real!?" Mikey questioned while rubbing his aching head. "Brilliant deduction, Sherlock Shell-for-brains." Raph muttered crossing his arms. May attempted to smile at his comment, but she couldn't find it in the middle of her worry to be happy.

"Oh it was real alright. Our first _real_ lesson with the Tribunal and I have a feeling there's a lot more to learn." Leonardo added always having the last word in with the bunch.

May stood up looking around towards Master Splinter and the Ancient One still standing in the back of the room. "And I have a feeling that I need a nap and some food." She huffed walking away from the Acolytes towards her ninja master. "Master Splinter, just what the heck is really going on here?" She crossed her arms stopping in front of the small masters while the four turtle brothers followed behind.

"Something greater than anything we have ever dealt with before." The old rat answered.

"How much trouble have you all gotten into before?" Joy nudged May's side causing the blonde to frown from her competition. "Too much... and to say that this is greater than anything else is saying a lot." May rolled her eyes.

"Yea! You're telling me!" Mikey moaned, "Who knew aliens and mutants and creepy ninjas were just the least of our troubles!"

"Silence." The Ancient One whispered forcefully and then waved for everyone to follow with his swollen fat hand. "We shall go. Follow."

* * *

"Last one to ninja class is a rotten Acolyte!"

May rolled her eyes walking down the street with the rest of the Acolytes while Mikey attempted to make some sort of fun in their situation. "Yea, another day of fun with the Tribunal. Hold me back." Raph snorted causing May to nod mindlessly.

"Well we are here…" Adam sighed as the nine stopped in the street they were told to meet at. "Where is our Shisho?"

"Hope it's not Juto!" Mikey laughed loudly, "Your lack of skill and rant breath make me want to rage! Or check it, Hisomi-Shisho, the ninja who ate Japan!" The jokester of the group began flinging his arms around as if he were a monster while making chomping and growling noises. May giggled as well as the others… until she saw Hisomi appear right behind Michelangelo. "Bring more sushi!" He growled while May sliced her neck indicating for Mikey to stop. He didn't get it.

The others bowed at the Shisho and while the blonde girl did the same she also proceeded to whisper for the turtle in orange to stop. "Psttttt! Mik-ey!" She mumbled but it was too late for him at this point.

"Huh? What are you guys- Oh, he's right behind me isn't he?" Turning around slowly Mikey began to laugh hesitantly. "Oh, hey ya teach!"

Hisomi turned behind himself walking down the street and making everyone follow. "Hey! This isn't going to go on my permanent record is it?!"

"He should probably just be quiet." Tora whispered to Donny but loud enough for the rest to hear. "Yea, good luck with that one." The genius of the bunch laughed back.

The nine Acolytes continued to walk in silence until they reached a cave. "Hisomi-san, where are we going?!" Mikey growled stopping at the base of the cave while the others continued forwards. "Oh come on, Mikey." May smiled pushing him from his shell, "You shouldn't be scared of a little old cave. Besides you're the-"

"Don't say it! Don't you dare give him a reason to say it, May!" Raph growled.

"Say what?" Joy added.

Mikey then ran into the cave cheering loudly, "That I am the BATTLE NEXUS CHAM-" May could only close her eyes from the sound of a punch indicating Raph had hit the loud-mouth.

"Well at least they are keeping this walk entertaining." Joy smiled back at the other female. May only nodded still not sure what to think of this woman. She had liked the way Joy had searched out for her help during their visionary fight, but there was still something about her May didn't like. As much as she didn't want to admit she was jealous…she was.

As the group walked out from the cave they came to an old wooden bridge across a monstrous mountaintop. On the other side of the bridge were two huge sculptures of red dragons with their wings outstretched and their mouths opened.

Hisomi began to indicate symbols with his hands, but without words the nine Acolytes were beyond confused as what he wanted them to do. "Um Hisomi-Shisho, I- don't understand?" Mikey had the boldness to think aloud. "OW!" he cried out as a slap pushed him forwards.

"If you spent less time talk and more time thinking, perhaps you would!" The Ancient One grunted standing on a boulder behind the group. How the hell he made it to their location without someone noticing was beyond May's capacity of understanding. "I will assist Hisomi-Shisho for I was once too a pupil of Hisomi in the craft of stealth."

May looked towards Leo with an eyebrow raised as if saying, 'Is he legit?'

Leo nodded and then looked back as the short fat man walked towards the giant of a man. "Hisomi-Shisho does not speak for he embodies the three pillars of Ninjustu. Speed. Secrecy. And silence, Michelangelo!"

Hisomi waved a hand out onto the bridge once again while the Ancient one translated. "He says, today you will learn how to cross the honored Tatsu Bridge. 200 yards long and to do so, unseen." All of a sudden Hisomi disappeared and then reappeared on the other side of the bridge causing May and the others to gasp and blink from the action. It didn't seem real, as if it were way too good to be true!

"Woah."

"That did not just happen!"

"All things are possible when mind, body and spirit are all intertwined to complete the same task!" Ancient One nodded while Hisomi ran back to the other side. As he reappeared in front of the Acolytes once more a cloud of dust floated around him proving his speed to the non-believers.

"That did _not_ just happen, _again_!" Donny gasped slapping his forehead.

"Hisomi-Shisho requires a volunteer." The Ancient One nodded looking to the students. Simultaneously, Leo and Furaigi stepped up side-by-side.

"Hard to be silent when you're making all those sucking up sounds, Leo!" Raph whispered to Mikey and May with a confident smile on his face. May nodded with her arms crossed while Mikey giggled under his breath. The three stood up straight as Hisomi shadowed over top of them. With his giant finger, he touched the top of Mikey's head choosing the jokester as his volunteer…or as punishment for making fun of him earlier.

"Focus inward, Michelangelo!" Ancient One began to say as Mikey stood just before the bridge began. "See the world only as light and fog. Find your Chi and imagine it as rushing wind. Powerful, free-flowing, invisible, and serious for once! Yes?!" As the short fat man walked back towards the others, he waved for the Acolytes to push back towards the mouth of the cave.

"But Ancient One, how are we going to learn anything from all the way back here?" Leonardo huffed after being pushed behind.

"Safety precaution, Leonardo. Remember your Japanese. Tatsu means…?"

Leo looked down to think about his question for a moment then sighed. "Dragon. This is the Dragon River."

"Woah, hold on…" May looked towards Mikey on the base of the bridge and then to the dragon statues on the other side and then back down to the Ancient One. "So, there are dragons here? Mikey has to fight DRAGONS?"

"Your silence is also required, May Gibson." Ancient One snapped back causing the blonde to pout and cross her eyes. "Pay attention. All of you."

_'Yea, I'll pay attention…'_ May thought rolling her eyes and leaning into her hip towards Raph. "Bullshit." She muttered under her breath so only he could hear. Raph looked to the side with a nod and then looked back towards his youngest brother now being shoved forwards by Hisomi. "HEY! I'm focusing here!" The orange-bandana turtle yelled out.

"Well, at least he's trying to focus…that's a new record for him!" Raph snickered and then gasped as his brother began to shine bright orange. It almost looked like there was a bunch of orange lines on his body because there was still some green skin surrounding the turtle. "Wha da?!" Raph whispered as Mikey took a few steps onto the old decaying bridge.

The color disappeared as Mikey turned to gloat at May and the others but as he took another step the bridge creaked and a loud roar erupted through the area. "That _can't_ be good." Adam moaned as Mikey began to panic on the old bridge. It wasn't good. A large dark blue tail wrapped around the length of the bridge trapping Mikey on it.

"Come on! We have to save Mikey!" Leo called out releasing his weapon while the others followed his lead. As soon as he and Furaigi took a step close to the edge, the tail bashed the two into the wall of the cave on the other side.

"Leo! Furaigi!" Joy called out as the boys fell to the ground below. "Come you guys!" Raph pulled the attention back to Mikey on the bridge. "Let's kick some shell!" As soon as he finished his sentence, Raph and Joy were thrown back towards the other two while May, Donny, Adam and Tora were captured from the tail now closing in on the four.

"Crap!" May grunted slashing her Kusari blade on the thick scales of the tail but nothing gave away. The dragon roared once again and the faint voice of Michelangelo cried in the distance, "Leave them alone! I'm the one that touched your stupid bridge!"

The tail of the beast closed in on May and the others binding them into tangles inside of their captured state. The dragon growled viciously once again and then suddenly its tail loosened around its hold of the four Acolytes. Donny held his green hand out in front of May's face and she took it with a smile. "Thanks…ugh, what the heck just happened?" She looked up not seeing the dragon in sight.

Mikey rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, Hisomi-san, can I have a do-over?"

* * *

"The weapon is not simply a tool, it is an extension of skill and of body." Juto-Shisho started to say for the beginning of their weapons training. "I can only pray that the dark one never comes, but if it does you cannot fight it with bits of tin and wood. You need stronger weapons forged to strike against your weapons both physically and mystically." He struck the ground with a glowing blue chain and suddenly the ground began to spit apart revealing a jaw of a dragon.

May heart sank when from inside the mouth of the beast came a hellish fire that burned away the small droplets of sweat running on the sides of her nervous forehead.

"The spirit-forge, you maggots, fueled by the breath of the four great dragons!"

"Shisho or no Shisho," Raph growled, "He better lay off of that _maggot _business."

"Those worthy will find what they seek within, those unworthy will find incomprehensible pain." Juto looked back at the ninja with a vicious smile. "No one? Huh!" He laughed as neither of the nine students took a step toward the mouth. "I expected as much from the rodents misforgotten pets!"

"DATS IT! I know ya ain't talking smack about Masta Splinter!" Raphael lunged forwards throwing his sais into his belt. "You want worthy?! Well get ready for mean and green!" He stopped just before the base of the mouth looking back at his friends to nod them of his position. With a confident smirk, he turned back into the mouth as a rampaging fire consumed his body.

"RAPH!" May and the brothers called out running towards the area but stopped just before the blaze took over them too. "No!" May latched onto Leo's forearm squeezing down on his cool skin. Just when she the hot-head turtle had been cooked into turtle soup, the flames faded away revealing Raphael with the same glowing red lines Mikey had the other day turning training with Hisomi.

"Dat didn't tickle one bit!" He laughed turning around as the lines faded from his body. "Well done simpleton," Juto congratulated the turtle, "Indignant rage suits you, show what the forge has granted you."

"I got 'dese!" Raph smirked holding up two scythe bladed weapons.

"I cannot believe it, _Bonrai_! Worms, use the forge now!" Juto commanded for the others to follow in Raph's lead.

Looking up at Leo, May released his arm nodding for him to follow in front while the rest of the Acolytes continued into the burning flames. As much as she wanted to continue forward into the flame she couldn't bring herself to do so… those memories…that fire…It looked just as bad as the flames that consumed her house the night her family died.

Clutching her shoulders, May turned her back to the hot flame closing her eyes avoiding contact with Juto. "Excellent! The Forge has granted you all with such great gifts!" Juto-Shisho's voice pulled May from her thoughts. Looking back at her fellow Acolytes, she noticed they all had new weapons in their hands now. All, except for Leonardo and herself.

"Leo…" May whispered catching his attention. "I can't do it…" She murmured looking at the burning flames. "The fire…"

The leader opened his mouth to respond until Furaigi's voice pulled the two away from their moment. "What about Leo? And May? They both do not have weapons."

With a disgraceful look, Juto frowned and nodded for the two to continue forwards but as much as May's brain was telling her to move her feet would do no such thing. "You dare to not test your luck with fate?!" He yelled at the blonde.

"No, Juto-Shisho." May bowed quickly and then looked to Raph, Mikey, and Don on the other side. "It's just that…I don't like…fire…" The frown on his face made the girl look away quickly while Leo attempted to reach into the fire.

As soon as his hand touched one of the burning flames the fire went out as if his hand were a stream of water. "What does that mean? What happened?"

Juto merely looked back towards May still with a frown. "If you were to test your fate with the dragon forge, you would have the fags of the dragons at your hands. You would discover powers in your hands of your wildest imagination, but you will not know if you have the power if you do not discover for yourself!" He raised his over sized sleeves into the air as if commanding the fire within the dragon's mouth. "Go now, maggot! Test your fate!" He pointed towards the rampaging flames.

May simply shook her head. "I…I can't…"

"That is not an option!"

May shuddered at the sternness in his voice looking towards Leonardo for some type of help. He, of course being upset at the moment, offered her nothing. Looking back at the Shisho with a pout, May threw her fists by her sides and walked in front of the dragons mouth.

"Yo, Sisho!" Raph's angry voice pulled the blonde back to the Acolytes behind. "She ain't gotta do everything you say she-"

"Raph!" May yelled stopping the hot-head from defending her title. Looking back towards him she nodded confidently. "I have to face my fear…" With a sigh she turned back to look at the hot flames while her hand hovered just above the raging heat. "I. Can. Do. This." She nodded under her breath. "I can do this!"

Throwing her hand into the flame, the blonde couldn't comprehend the complexity of the feeling overwhelming her body…that was, until it became too unbearable to stand. Not knowing what else to do, she attempted to pull away from her position but just as before her feet would not respond to her mind's wishes.

She was stuck in the heat as if a million needles were poking her skin in an attempt to rip it right off of her bones. Her only thought was to scream, but just like her feet her voice wouldn't work as well.

**It has begun.**

That voice. May knew that tone of voice. It was Fate… "What has begun!? What's happening?!"

**You're destiny. **

"Please, help me! Can you stop the flames!?" May cried not even knowing if anyone else could hear her outside of the fire. "It hurts! Please!"

**I cannot…but you can. That is…if you are strong enough.**

"What the _hell_ does that mean!? Just stop the fire! **Stoppp**!" A burst of wind cooled May's skin until her back burned from her fall onto the concrete ground.

"MAY!"

Her head hurt. Her skin, everything ached and as much as she wanted to respond to the voices yelling at her, she couldn't.

"May! Wha da heck just happened!?" Raph's voice seemed to be right above her body.

"May? Are you alright?!" Donny yelled. "May? May?!" Mikey added in.

A cool hand wrapped around the girl's neck while another grasped her legs pulling her into the air and close to one of the turtle's plastrons. Opening her eyes, May looked through blurry eyes to see a blue-bandana turtle holding her up. "Le-Leoooo?" Her voice was soft but loud enough for him to look down and notice her. He nodded smoothly and then looked back up towards his brother.

"I'll ask ya again, what the heck just happened?!" Turning her head to the side May watched as Raph stood up to the Shisho despite the height difference. It was sweet, she had to admit, how much he was standing up for her in the moment… but it also made her look even weaker than before. Being tangled in Leo's arms wasn't helping either. She squirmed out of his grasp but latched on as her feet touched the ground and her knees buckled. "I'm fine…" She instantly murmured catching her balance and looking to Juto-Shisho's explanation.

"I had stated that those unworthy would experience incomprehensible pain, May Gibson's actions are taken into account."

"Wait, so does that mean...?" Joy looked to the other human Acolytes and then to the mutants.

Huffing and pulling her arms down to the belt of her suit, May cringed, "I'm not worthy…" She finished the sentence. "I'm not like you all…" Looking up at Leo she attempted to hide the tears from rolling out from her eyes but the look he gave her said he could see otherwise.

"Juto-Shisho!" Chikara's voice sounded from across the room. "The first artifact has been found!"

"The artifact lies at the base of the river guarded by Kappa Tangu!" Kon-Shisho stated. Chikara yelled out again, "The dark one's demons are poised to take our prize!"

"Wait a second," Mikey sounded nervous, "Did she just say _demons_?"

"Do not return without the casket! For if it falls into the hands of the dark one heralds, they will be one step closer to the return of the dark one!"

As Leo and the others walked towards the entrance leading to the boat in the front, May stood silently in position looking into the empty mouth of the dragon. "May?" The leader's voice pulled her head to look back at him. "Come on…"

The blonde sneered crossing her arms, "I'm not _worthy_ to be with you all…why should I bother?"

"You should bother, because if the artifacts are found by the Dark One's heralds than everything you know in your world will be destroyed, May Gibson!"Chikara walked next to the girl with her usual stern glare.

"Besides," Kon walked beside the Shisho woman, "You may be able to prove your worth by protecting and bringing the artifact. Now go!"

Sighing quickly, May looked back into the back of the dragon's mouth and then to the Shisho's. She would prove herself to them, she thought. Even if it was the last thing she was going to do.

Turning towards Leonardo, May walked out of the Lap of the Gods with the large steel doors closing behind her. "Are you sure of this, Juto?" Chikara crossed her arms looking towards the door the girl had just exited out of.

"The flames consumed her just as before." The Ninja master of weapons responded.

"She must pass a few more tests. Then we will know if she is the one destined." Kon nodded looking at his fellow Tribunal members. "After all, Fate has paid her many visits and is sure she is the one destined to hold the soul in a last resort of our fight in the Dark One."

* * *

"There it is, the stolen artifact!" Donny whispered as the nine acolytes crowded behind a rock sticking from just off the river bank.

"Anddddd a whole lotta ugly to go with it!"

"Oh come on Raph, that's no way to talk about your _real_ family!" Mikey added to the conversation gaining a slap on the shoulder from the older turtle brother. May peaked from the side of the rock gaining a view of the monsters walking through the river. They were pretty hideous and despite being turtle demons, May could hardly resemble the monstrosities as turtles.

"Those are Kappa Tangu, river demons." Tora nodded while Donatello proceeded to scratch the top of his bald head, "So I forgot to catch up on my demon-ology before this, any ideas?" He questioned.

"Hit hard," Offered the leader as usual, "And fast!" Furaigi smiled adding to the means of attack.

"I know!" Mikey smiled next to Joy, "I'll go all stealth mode and pull a Hisomi-san. Right before Bo-Bo can say banana!"

"A fancy set of chucks doesn't make you Hisomi, Mikey." May shook her head almost still bitter about the fact she, or Leo, didn't receive a set of weapons. "We have to stay in the real world!"

"Oh yea? Real world this!" Mikey replaced his new weapon by his side and then clamped his hands together, "Focusing, stealthing…" Suddenly the orange lines appeared on his body once more and in an instant he disappeared just as Hisomi had done just the other day.

Turning towards the casket by the waterfall of the river, Mikey appeared still with the lines shining on his body. But just as before, the moment he began to gloat the lines faded and the attention of the demons changed towards the lone turtle on the rocks. Like a moron, Mikey began to grunt like a monkey and down on all fours as if trying to be like one of the Tangu.

"Can we leave him there?" Raph slapped his face looking down at his green feet.

"Alright," Leo jumped from behind the rock into the water, "its go time. Get Mikey out of there and grab the artifact!" The group nodded charging forwards through the dark thick water towards the demons when all of a sudden the gang of Kappa Tangu disappeared into streams of water.

"What?" May gasped looking around her area and waiting for the monster to swim below the surface. With the water as thick as it was, it seemed almost impossible for her to make out a figure in the murky water. That was, until an army of demons surrounded May and the other around the water area. They apparently could shift into water from the looks of their situation.

With a loud growl from all of the monsters, Raph sighed, "Please tell me that Kappa for 'we surrender'."

"I don't think so, Raphie…." May tightened her grip onto the base of her Kusari just as the monsters faded into water and then reappeared in different areas of the lake. "They can travel through the water!" May gasped running frantically while spinning her weapon to protect herself from her attackers and she was doing a pretty good job of avoid them…until she watch Furaigi being held underneath the water by one.

"Furaigi!" May screamed throwing her blade towards the demon and splashing the monster into tiny droplets. "You okay?" She ran over helping the man up.

"Thank you, May Gibson."

"No problem." The blonde huffed as her attention caught a glance as Joy seemed to be stuck in the same position Furaigi had been in. Instead of May saving the other female, Raphael jumped to the opportunity using his ability to call upon the mystic red lines that engulfed his body. Joy had been saved and as much as May was happy the woman was alright, she hadn't liked the fact Raph had been the one to save her. "You alright, Joy?" He asked helping her out of the water. The woman smiled running a hand through her short blonde hair. "I am now." She smiled.

"May." Furaigi's voice pulled the teenager away from her glaring. "Leonardo!" With a quick glance upwards, May watched as Leo took the casket quickly from the surrounding Tangu and jumped towards her and the warrior.

"It's the water!" Leo called running to the two, "We have to get out of the water! Quick, Furaigi, use the Dragon's fire!"

"To stop a river? That's impossible!"

Leo only shook his head handing May the casket and taking the sword out of the warriors hand, "Nothing is impossible!" Just like his brother's, Leo also gained glowing lines across his body but his were blue just the same as his bandana. With a growl and a swing of the mighty sword, flames engulfed the river drying it out in an instant.

With a moan, May sat in the soft mud still holding onto the casket carefully. "Wow, nice going Leo- Leo?" She looked to the turtle resting with his shell in the mud. "LEO! Guys, get Leo!" She called out shoving the artifact box under her arm and kneeling by her leader. By the look on his face, he seemed to be in a lot of pain. "Leo, please!" She held the back of his neck hoping to gain some sort of insight of his pain but only received the small and sharp grunting instead. "We have to go. Before we are attacked again." She nodded as Raph and Donny took a hold of their brother.

* * *

"Yo Shisho's!? We got wounded!" Raph yelled as he and his brother's carried the unconscious Leonardo towards the Lap of the Gods. Behind the blonde girl, Furaigi had been held up by Tora and Joy while Adam carried the heavy casket.

"My sons!" Master Splinter called out followed by the Ancient One behind his trail. "Leonardo, put him down." Their father commanded and the turtles did so. "Drink, my son…" Splinter poured a small stream of water in Leo's open mouth from his water bottle until a voice stopped the group dead in their tracks.

"The cask! Is it opened? Is it damaged?!" Kon asked worried and angrily. Hisomi pulled the box from out of Adam's arm catching him off guard for the moment and looking at the Tribunal frantically searching the well-being of the casket.

"But Master, Leonardo is injured…" Furaigi grunting from behind the others.

"You should have left him, if it put the casket in jeopardy!" Juto sneered looking at the ninja's.

"But," Furaigi dropped to his knees, "He saved our lives, and the casket! Without Leonardo-"

"You're lives are _meaningless_, compared to this artifact Acolytes!"

May had barely enough strength left in her to walk, let alone keep up the intensity of her stride as she walked towards the four tribunal members, "You heartless monsters!" She snarled looking up at Juto, "Do you understand Leo would give his life for this! For us! And you don't care?! Without him you wouldn't have your stupid artifact or any other Acolytes to carry out your bitch work!"

As small as the blonde was compared to the others, she certainly lived up to her words just from the intensity of their situation, "From what I can see, you all are no better than the minions that serve the Evil One you all are constantly talking about!"

"Our ways are our own!" Kon yelled back, "But you and your friend deserve to know about the evil that threatens this world…" As the Shisho spoke, the casket began to glow as Hisomi lowered it onto the floor. "If we fail, the world will fall…fall to him!"

At that moment, May and the others knew why the Tribunal was being paranoid. There, floating in the air, rose a decrypted and old metal helmet.

Shaped exactly like the Shredder's.


	52. Chapter 52

**Whoop whoop! An update, heck yea! Well we are starting to get closer and closer to some answers about the Ninja Tribunal but sadly, at the end I'm sure you all will explode with even more (or at least that's what I'm going for) ha! Many many thanks to pokemonjkl, Snow Wolf Alpha, Livangel16, storygirl99210, ShotgunRedneck, and LovableAmethyst129 for reviewing! Keep it coming!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

Staring up at the wooden ceiling was proving to be annoying, and not very helpful in May's task of falling asleep. She and the turtles had been resting quietly in their room for about an hour or so and it seemed as if the four were silently sleeping while May lay awake, quietly thinking of all that had happened since she was taken by the Tribunal a couple of days ago.

It was summer vacation, and as a teenager about to go into her senior year of high school she was supposed to be out having fun before her world became consumed from class work. Now, it seemed like she was being consumed by ninja class work. With a heavy sigh, she ran her fingers through her tangled blonde hair while sitting up from her mattress on the floor.

Sleep was not comforting her body tonight, but then again she hadn't felt a decent night's worth of sleep in a while so tonight wouldn't make much more of a difference.

"Ugh…" A moan from a raspy turtle on her side turned May's blonde head towards the orange bandana turtle. "I can't sleep!" A yawn on the other side of the room turned her attention to the purple bandana turtle, "Me neither!"

"Shhhh!" Raph sat up placing a thick green finger to his lips, "You'll wake the old guys!" He whispered.

"They're not sleeping, they're meditating! There's a difference, Raph." Leo disciplined his younger brother and causing May to smile. At least her best friends were just as miserable as she was. "Well not in my book." Muttered Raph. May giggled softly and causing the turtle to look flashing a warming smile at her.

"Splinter!" The Ancient One yelled to the five Acolyte's master, "I cannot meditate with you mumbling like that. And besides…my butt has fallen asleep."

"I am sorry, Ancient One, but the Ninja Tribunal troubles me more each day. I cannot allow their foolish judgment in the fate of my family again." Splinter answered back. "Well your sons are fully capable… sort of." A stern glance from the Ancient One pulled May and the other four towards the two masters.

"Um, hello?! We are like five feet away!" Mikey snapped stubbornly. "Master Splinter, when you say the Tribunal has cost you your family, what do you mean by that?" The human girl questioned walking over alongside of her friends.

The rat raised a hand, "I am talking about my Master Yoshi and of a time in the past. Yoshi-san was a guardian back then to protect the Utroms. He came to the Ninja Tribunal to enlist in their aid in the fight with the Utrom Shredder, but the Tribunal ignored his plea and because of the Tribunal's cold refusal one of the Shredder's victims was my Master Yoshi!"

"Yoshi was my prized pupil, but he insisted in being an Utrom Guardian."

"Had the Tribunal headed his warning," Splinter opened his eyes as two bulging tears ran from each eye, "He might still be alive today."

"But the Tribunal sees a bigger picture than we do." Ancient One answered, "Well at least I hope they do."

With a small shake of her head, May looked towards her green faced friends and shrugged. Just what the heck did any of this mean? This journey was getting harder and stranger second by second. "Uh, just what the shell does any of this mean?!" Raph grunted out loud what May was thinking internally.

"Real Shredder, True Shredder, Utrom Shredder!" Mikey complained, "Just how the heck many Shredder's are there?!"

Splinter and the Ancient One glance at one another for a moment and then back to the standing and more than ever curious students. "It is time you know the true story, my students, about how this all began. The true and evil Shredder!"

May smiled falling to the floor with her feet crossed Indian-style, "It's story time!" She grinned despite the curious looks she gained from her action. "What? Sooo, who the real Shredder?"

"No one really knows what dark evil sprung him up into the world…but back in the year 300," The Ancient one began, "The Shredder arose from a pit in the form of a Tangu- a demon ready to subjugate the world and turn it into his own personal empire. The Shredder Tangu spread his evil everywhere and seemed unstoppable but there were five great warriors in Japan at that time whose victories and courage was legendary and you have meet four of them: Hisomi, Chikara, Juto, Kon and the most vicious and courageous of them all, Orouko Saki."

"Saki?!" Leo gasped, "The identity the Utrom Shredder used, he was a real person?"

"Don't interrupt, Leonardo!" Ancient One spat out whacking the leader on the top of his bald head, although from the way Leo took the hit it almost seemed like he was used to taking hits from the fat ninja master, "Just _listen_! So, these fiver great warriors were summoned before the emperor, who informed them that they were the world's last hope."

Splinter continued with the story, "The Emperor provided them with amour, special amour with amulets and purity that would protect them in battle against the evil Shredder Tangu. And the warriors fought bravely despite overwhelming odds they continued to fight to the very end. While Saki's attacks were the most savage and striking, it was he that finished the demon. The Emperor held a great celebration and declared that the warriors would be called The Five Dragons and awarded them their own banner of the three-toed dragon foot-print as the highest honor."

"But the celebration was too soon, because during Saki's battle with the demon was fought on more than a physical playing field. The demon persuaded Saki that he could help him rule the world with his dark power, as long as the demon was allowed into his body." Ancient One rubbed his fat cheeks while shaking his head slowly as if he was disappointed.

"The demon's words ignited some dark part of Saki and he accepted the offer. The demon allowed his spirit to merge with Saki's, so even during the final blow the Tangu was only an empty vessel. Oroku Saki's betrayal led Japan into a world of darkness since the Shredder Tangu surrounded him and around him. There seemed no limit to the evil and he eventually created a stronghold becoming a Demonic Warlord throughout the land. The Dragon's needed to defeat the Shredder at all costs, so they decided to increase their power through mystical knowledge but they also needed to complete their title of the Five Dragons as well."

Donny suddenly shifted causing May to turn her head at the turtle, "So wait…they got someone else to take Saki's place?" May and the other pupils looked towards the Ninjustu masters curiously. The Ancient One and Splinter looked to one another for a brief and hesitant moment before sighing and turning their heads back.

"But who?" Mikey shrugged his shoulders, "There's only four of the Shisho's teaching us…well four that we have gotten our shells handed too us!"

"Quiet, Michelangelo!" Ancient One hit the top of Mikey's head, "You must learn the art of patience… there was one spot to fill of the Five Dragons, and the four Shisho sought out the sister of Oroku Saki… Oroku Sakura. And although she was nowhere near as strong as her older brother, Sakura was on a higher spiritual level than the other four Shisho's."

May felt nervous for a moment after the Ancient One had finished describing the woman…if there were still the four Shisho's around today then what happened to Sakura and Saki?

"The Dragons searched the globe for masters of the mystic arts who were willing to teach them. As their knowledge grew so did their power until they became more than warriors. They became beings of sheer power and persuaded by temper and purity of heart. Especially that of Sakura who only wanted to rid of the Tangu that controlled her beloved brother." Master Splinter responded as Ancient One continued.

"When they were prepared to confront the Shredder once more but this time when the Shredder attacked the Dragon's were ready until the Shredder manifested his dragon avatar. The Five Dragon's were not prepared for such as sight, however one of them had been and using her mystical knowledge Sakura helped lead the Four Shisho's into their own dragon avatars of light and purity to defeat the Shredder's. The four heroes defeated the Shredder, but though he _was_ defeated…he could not be destroyed. His dark magic was too great."

Splinter sighed worriedly, "The Dragon's were left to deal with the question of how to stop the Shredder and as much as Sakura wanted to see her brother's safety, the love for her country was greater. Using one of the greatest magical spells Oroku Sakura knew, forfeited her own body to seal Saki's in what she hoped to be his final resting place. Since that fateful day, the Tribunal has kept a constant watch over the Shredder's helmet, gauntlet and body Sakura sealed with her magic. For if these three artifacts were together the Shredder could very well be revived since Sakura's soul was forfeited in her spell."As their master finished the story, May couldn't retreat her eyes from the sorrowful look consuming his face. She had seen Master Splinter in the toughest and stressful situations, but at this very moment was she nervous looking at his emotions.

"Wow!" Mikey gasped, "17 hundred years…that sure is a long time…"

"They knew the Shredder's evil could never truly die, and without the help of Sakura's magic they could not protect the world if Saki were to be revived." Splinter nodded slowly with a sigh. "So they began training others in their fight, Acolytes...Acolytes chosen for their potential and purity of heart. This is the ways of the Ninja Tribunal."

Leonardo rubbed his eyes trying to comprehend the story and the position he and his brother's were now placed in. Mikey and Don seemed to just be stuck in awe while Raphael seemed to cope with this stress by twirling one of his sais in his right hand. "So there was a real Shredder…" Leo started.

"And the Alien Utrom Shredder we fought was an imposter!" Donny exclaimed, "Who was just using the original name of the demon Shredder to gain respect!"

Raph nodded throwing his sai back into his belt, "And this original Shredder has some type of butt-kicking magic powers that almost destroyed the Ninja Tribunal?"

"Um," May bit her lip, "and now someone is trying to resurrect him? The only ones who even know about this story are-"

"Cute, green, and WAY the SHELL out of our league!" Mikey finished. "Any chance we can still go home?!" Master Splinter and Ancient One glared at the turtle evilly, "Nope…I didn't think so."

"Go, you all must rest. That is enough story telling for the evening…a ninja must have a well rested mind for a well rested body." The fat ninja master waved his hand for the students to retreat in which they all sighed. "You will learn more in the morning. Now go. Rest."

Crawling back onto her thin mattress, May looked back up at the wooden ceiling… annoyed and nervous of learning the truth of why she and the others were kidnapped to this place. It wasn't a helpful thought in the task of falling asleep.

* * *

The next couple of days had been disappointing for both May and Leonardo. Out of the bunch, the two had not been victorious on a single task given by the Shisho's. May was really starting to doubt herself and the fact that Don, Mikey and Raph had found friends among the other Acolytes didn't help overcome her worries. Especially Joy and Raph's relationship. It seemed that every lesson the group had, Joy was either by his side or they were saving one another from destruction. While May fought and escaped by the hair of her chin from the tasks and attacks.

Even now as the group walked down to the meditation room, May had to force herself to look away from the story Joy had been telling to him. It was apparently a funny one since in the next moment the two began to laugh. Her fists seemed to clench as their laugher echoed in her skull.

"You look tired."

May jumped from her angry stance and looked towards Furaigi. "Oh, yea…I haven't had a whole lot of sleep lately." She lied but then realized she wasn't really lying, only steering him away from what she was really thinking.

"Neither have I. I feel as if I have been failing my master."

May had to snort at that comment. "At least you've been able to pass some of the tasks. I haven't even passed one… And my master is here too…" She kicked her foot in the air briefly and then crossed her arms over the other. "I suck."

"I find that you are a brave and fearless warrior." Furaigi smiled genuinely. "I wish I had the same amount of courage you posses."

"Well thanks…" She nodded not really believing in his words. If one of the Shisho's were to say the same she might think something else. Everyone gathered around the room and sat in a circle surrounding Kan floating in the middle.

"Sit, Acolytes… while you walk on this Earth, your spirit walks in another world. What you see with your eyes is only one plane of existence. What you feel with your heart and Chi, that is the world of the spirit. With the threat of the coming evil you must be able to manifest your spirit with an avatar."

"Uhhhh, a what?" Mikey questioned as usual. His comments were going to get him into trouble- if they hadn't already- one of these days.

"A spirit avatar taps into a warrior's deepest inner being. Each of the members of the Ninja Tribunal have a dragon avatar. The dragon is the ancient symbol for wisdom and strength and it is a very rare avatar." May rolled her eyes. If it was a rare spirit to have then she definitely did not have it. "Let us see what types of avatars you all posses. Meditate and clear your minds acolytes and make your avatar's manifest."

Kon then flew away leaving the nine students looking at one another in the circle. "Ugh, more meditation…Wonderful." Raph moaned.

"Gah! Who invented this pose!?" Mikey complained after an attempt to sit up in the pose. "I think I'd meditate better lying down." Kon appeared right behind the turtle with a punch to the back of the head. "Quiet your mind to unleash your spirit!" He snapped.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, May attempted to empty her mind. But the words of Kon distracted her from thinking in the spiritual world. "Tora, your avatar has become the wolf. It represents ferocity and speed. And Adam's avatar- the bear represents strength."

Shaking her head, May attempted to close her eyes and clear her mind once again in an attempt to do the same as her fellow acyolytes. Well, that was until she heard Kon congratulate a certain female. "Well done, Joy. The hawk represents fearlessness! And to you Furaigi, the lion is a symbol of honor and courage."

"Yup, well I'm feeling like a dud…" Mikey rubbed the top of his aching head with a groan. Like May, he had the same feeling of hopelessness that she shared.

"Not for long Mikey… come on and concentrate." She resumed her position while Kon continued boasting. _"Clear your mind…concentrate…like you've always done before…" _She thought silently when suddenly behind closed eyes, she felt a warm and glowing sensation overcoming her body. As much as she wanted to open her eyes to see her avatar, her body wouldn't respond.

For some reason, she was imagining a fierce dragon flying through the mountain tops of an unknown country. And then that one dragon turned into four. Confused but still astounded, she continued to go on with her meditation watching the four beautiful creatures float through the air. That was, until she heard a familiar voice in her head. **"It has been confirmed."**

"What has?" May stopped imagining the dragons and felt the warmth in her body fade from her core. "What are you talking about, Fate?!" She yelled in the shadowy depths of her mind.

**"All will be told. Your fate has been confirmed."**

With a startled gasp, May fell backwards not quite sure of where exactly she was in the current state. Glancing around she sighed at the familiar view of the meditation room and roll onto her stomach to look over at the others. "What did I miss?" She smiled as everyone had turned and gawked towards her.

"Leo's got a dragon Avatar…Show off." Raph muttered crossing his arms.

"Really?!" She smiled and sat up to look at her reptilian boyfriend. "That's awesome! What about me!?" Everyone gave her a confused stare. "Um, you didn't have one?" Donny was the only one brave enough to answer.

"May Gibson." Kon instructed, "Your presence as an Acolyte among the others has become questionable until now. You are to be judged in-"

"Kon!" Chikara interrupted the moment with an excited cry, "The second artifact has been found! Gather the Acolytes, we must be fast before the evil ones minions appear!"

"Yes, everyone assemble to the boat. Except for you, May Gibson." Kon looked to Chikara, Juto and Hisomi as the students rose from their positions with their weapons ready in their hands. "It seems as if our assumptions were correct. You will stay behind until you are judged tonight. Now go!"

Looking up into the Shisho's faces, May wanted nothing more than to tell them a real piece of her mind for kidnapping her and then wanting her to quit early. She glanced over to her fellow Acolytes hoping one of them would do the same. However, all she received were eight blank and nervous stares. Not even Leo or Raph were coming to her rescue this time. She turned her back towards the group with her shoulders slumped down and walked silently towards her bedroom.

* * *

"You are to be judged?" Ancient One must have heard the news through the grapevine somehow she thought opening her eyes from her mediation pose on the roof. Instead of going back to the room, she instead found a view of the sun from the rooftops to be more comforting as the sun began to set.

"Yea…guess I'm not Acolyte material…" She leaned her elbow on her knee while her cheek rested in the palm of her hand. "Sucks."

"Not always true. Being judged can mean very different things for the person." He attempted to help her feel better, but his words weren't helping. "Thanks Ancient One, but I'm really not in the mood…" She sighed, "I really thought I could release my avatar earlier. I'm mean, what is that supposed to feel like anyways when it happens?"

"Why do you ask?" His squinty eyes narrowed even more as he questioned.

"Well 'cause when I was concentrating earlier I could have sworn I felt warm… and then I had a vision. Four dragons flying around inside my head." She looked into the confused stare of the fat man, "Well I guess I'm just crazy then…but then he-" She cut off her sentence not wanting to explain Fate to Ancient One. "Kon, didn't even pass me a second glance…I guess I did it wrong."

Ancient One seemed to stroke his long beard as if he were contemplating a thought. Then he smiled, "Try it again… this time I will see if I can help." May nodded with a smile and closed her eyes once again. Deep within her chest she felt that same warmth cascading her body and limbs surrounding her core. She felt tranquil and at peace with her worries of the tribunal, her jealousy over Joy and the fear of all the unknown questions of the future.

As if her brain was like a computer, May deleted all of those worried files into the garbage and felt the weight of the world vanquish from her shoulders. The swirls in her dark and cloudy mind seemed to have a sort of control on their own and suddenly she began to see the same dragon she had seen earlier once again.

The creature roared victoriously over the shadows in her head and brought a gleaming light to her closed vision. And then suddenly the warm feeling faded and the light and dragon disappeared into the darkness of her eyelids.

With a startled gasp awake once again, May stared at the Ancient One looking for some sort of response to the madness. "Well?" She questioned.

"You have done well…your avatar is one I have never seen but have heard it is the most complicated to understand."

Smiling confidently May stood to her feet staring out into the red gleam of the sunset, "Oh yea and what type of heroic Avatar do I have then?!" Her blonde hair gently flew behind her shoulders from the slight breeze. Ancient One hadn't been quick to respond and instead began to walk away from his position alongside of the girl. "Hey? What does that mean?" She turned nervously as he continued.

"It means, you do not have one…"

* * *

**Dun dun DAAAAAA! (muahahaha)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey everyone! I hope you ALL have a great thanksgiving tomorrow! I know I'll be eating lots of turkey! Whoop! But back to the story...this chapter bugged the crap out of me because so much is revealed and I wanted to make sure everything made sense and connected. If anyone has any suggestions or comments I'd appreciate it a ton!**

**But I'm also excited about this chapter! Because it reveals so much! So I'd like to say thanks to pokemonjkl, Snow Wolf Alpha, -sparrow, ShotgunRedneck, storygirl99210, Livangel16, IceColdFever, and IanMoone10 for reviewing! And now on with the story!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

After the disappointing realization from the ancient one, May stood on the balcony of her and the turtle's room overlooking the dock from the boat. She sighed for a moment and then calmly rolled her eyes towards Splinter and Ancient One meditating in the other room, silent, as usual.

"Master Splinter, Ancient One, when will the others be back?" She questioned walking over to them. With a pout she plopped herself onto a meditation pillow. "They've been gone for a while now."

"Patience young one." The fat ninja master muttered, "You and Michelangelo have the worst set of patience I have ever witnessed. Besides as soon as they return your fate will be judged." May titled her head in concern at his words while Master Splinter proceeded to lightly but sternly hit the Ancient One's arm. The fat man smiled hesitantly and then shook his head returning to his meditation.

"Well either way…I'm getting outta this dump. I'm-"

"Sit my student." Splinter commanded turning the girl towards them once more. "And meditate."

"Already did that twice today, sensei. I just-"

"Sit!"

With a stubborn groan, May fell to her knees and took a stance right next to her master. Closing her eyes she thought of being back home in New York, enjoying her summer vacation and hanging out with her girlfriends, and more importantly not being ruled underneath the Ninja Tribunal. When she felt that her chi and spirit relaxed she opened her eyes to see that Splinter and Ancient One had left the room without her. What turned into a few thoughts ended up being an hour of meditation.

Standing up quickly, she ran to the balcony and smiled at the large ship docked near the bay. The young ninja turned to run out to greet her friends when she stopped dead in her tracks at a realization. _"As soon as I go down there, I'll be judged…damn tribunal."_ She cursed snapping her fingers. "Might as well get kicked off the island…" She nodded looking down at her feet and then pulled her head up to look at the closed door in front of her.

With a heavy sigh May opened the door and walked through…although instead of walking down the hall she accidently ran into _someone_ and fell to her but on the floor. "Careful!" A female voice called out above May's head. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we!" Joy held her green gloved hand out towards the ninja on the ground.

"No." May refused her help and stood on her own. "I wouldn't want to hurt you." She scoffed and brushed her shoulders off with her back turned.

"Hey." Joy stated in a soft voice causing May to stop in her tracks. "I just wanted to tell you…" The young blonde turned her head towards the older blonde waiting for some snide remark. "No matter what the Tribunal says to you, I want you to know that it has truly been an honor fighting and training alongside of such a courageous young woman like yourself."

Turning her whole body towards Joy, May stared at her in shock. All this time she had gone off about how much she disliked Joy that she never really got to actually meet her, although she still didn't like her constant flirting with Raph. "Thanks. You too." She muttered in an embarrassed tone.

Joy smiled and placed her hand on May's shoulder, "Thank you. But really May Gibson, you are such a brave and strong Ninja. I am honored to have fought alongside you and the others." Her smile turned into a bite of her bottom lip, "And no matter what the Tribunal says, I will stand behind and defend your honor."

"Thanks." May nodded, "That really means a lot, Joy."

"No problem!"

* * *

"Step forward, May Gibson."

All nine of the Acolytes stood in The Lap of the Gods side by side to one another with May stuck in the middle of Raph and Leo. Master Splinter and Ancient One stood behind the students staying silent as usual. Looking to the two turtles next to her May nodded to each and then took five steps forward towards the thrones the Tribunal sat upon.

"You will be judged." Juto stated with a frown.

"Throughout your time as an acolyte, May Gibson, you have failed test after test." Chikara stated in her usual harsh tone. Her disrupting words only made May angry and she made sure to do everything in her power to keep a hold on her tongue. "Your lack at completing a fight or a test has been disappointing, to say the least."

"But," Kon started, "There is only one test that proves your worth of being a part of the Tribunal." May's eyes widened in happiness after hearing that, she wasn't failing as bad as she thought then. "Your Chi. It is as we presumed from the beginning."

"You have the same Chi." Chikara nodded.

"The same courage." Juto added.

"And the same determination as her." Kon nodded only adding to the confusion. "You are the incarnation of Oroku Sakura. The sister of the evil one."

May took a step back from the Tribunal. "No." She stated looking down at her hands. "I can't be…"

"You are. And you will protect the universe with her power." Juto commanded, "It cannot be done unless you aid in the process."

Looking back to her friends, May caught a glance with Splinter from behind. He looked saddened and more importantly he refused to look directly into her eyes. "You knew it didn't you Master Splinter? You knew from the moment we got here…" She accused the mutant rat and then turned back to the Shishos, "But I thought Sakura died after sealing her brother? How would he come back if-"

"The seal has and will be broken again!" Chikara stood from her chair. "The Heralds have already done so and thus the time for Sakura's magic must be brought back. Only you can do so."

Kon stood from his chair as well and walked down from the top of the stairs towards the empty chair. "When Sakura aided in the five dragons quest she scarified her body in order for her brother's harm to be stopped. However, she gave us another aid just in case he returned." He picked up a small green amulet held by a small gold chain. "This amulet holds her soul. Only the rightful incarnation of Sakura can be the one to wear it."

"But why?" May shook nervously. "Why me? How do you know?"

"We have always known." Juto nodded as Kon walked down the staircase towards the small blonde. "Ever since you were born, we have known. Now, with the circumstances and Fate lining everything into place, it is your duty to wear the amulet."

Kon stopped in front of May, his eyes glaring- almost seeming to burn through her flesh and to bear witness to her soul. He clutched her wrist down by her side and placed the small amulet into her palm carefully closing her fingers after.

As he walked back into position, May opened her fist to stare into the gem. It was crystal clear, and every time she turned it in her hand she could help but admire the glistening green color.

"So, May get's ta stay?" Raph questioned hopefully.

"No." Chikara shook causing everyone to look up at her.

"What do you mean I can't stay?" May frowned closing her fist and dropping it down by her side again, the small chain made its way to dangle from out of her fingertips.

Chikara took a seat and crossed her arms and legs, "The amulet will revise Sakura. Your soul will merge with hers and when the dark one is finished you will meet the same fate as she."

"WHAT!?" May and the acolytes shouted with their echoes bouncing off the tall room. A cold hand wrapped around May's waist pulling her into a hard plastron. "You can't be serious!" Raph yelled from above her.

"This has to be some misunderstanding!" Leo yelled from the side. "Yea! May can't be the incarnation, she's not even Japanese!" Mikey stated.

"Enough!" Chikara yelled forcing everyone to wince at her harshness.

"Do you not want to save the world?" Kon asked honestly. But before May had time to answer Chikara spoke up, "Her opinion does not matter, Kon. She has been fated to protect the universe and she will."

"But what if I don't want to!" May pulled out of Raph's grasp walking towards the throne. "I have too much to live for!" She yelled harshly and then thought about something Chikara said. _"I've been fated?...Fate?"_ Looking up at them nervously, she assumed by their smirks they had read her thoughts.

"You have never had anything to live for. Never." Juto's voice was a whisper but a harsh one at that. "Ever since that day."

"W-wh-what day?" She shuddered.

Juto frowned even deeper, "The day Fate killed your family."

The entire room spun so fast May fell to her knees from the shock. _"Fate…he was in on it with the Tribunal…the whole time?"_

"What are you talking about?!" Raph growled. "Explain-"

"Fatemous!" Chikara called out and a gasp pulled May from her thoughts on the ground towards the throne. There standing in his black cloak, kneeled the figure that haunted May ever since she visited her parents grave. "You!" She gasped as he stood from his position.

His arms and hands, still nothing but bone, reached out to the hood of his cloak and remove it from his body. A scream was sounded from Joy in the back and gasps from the rest of the room were made as well. The skeleton stood there, looking down towards May on the floor with his red gleaming eyes staring directly at her.

And then suddenly…flesh grew onto the bones. Muscles budged and clothes wrapped around his body from out of the air. The skeleton was turning into a man.

"What?" May knelt up looking at him as hair grew on the top of his head, short stubby brown at that, and noticed the style of clothes he wore. It almost seemed like he was from the middle ages but without armor.

"We meet once again." He nodded to the girl. "When we first met I informed you that your future was the thing that killed your parents. That you were not meant to die with them."

May remembered. She recalled that horrible day after crying over her parents graves in San Francisco and seeing Fate in the depths of the woods. Something called to her. Whether it was him or not, she trusted her gut and found him…found the killer. "You killed my family!" She yelled through tears that seemed to pour from out of her eyes.

"I only did what they decided." Fatemous nodded with a frown.

"So these guys are the real reason, your parents are dead?" Raph removed Bonrai from his belt and twirled it. "What do you say guys? Should we be-"

"Raphael! Enough!" Chikara used her magic to seal Raph into the ground below. "There are matters that must be discussed. Now, place the amulet around your neck May Gibson and you-"

"NO!" May interrupted with a shout. "I REFUSE to help the group of people that KILLED off my family so that I could help them in the future! How DARE you even think I would agree to this!" Looking down at her hand with the amulet still placed inside she threw in on the ground and secretly she wished it would have cracked when it landed.

**"You cannot leave."** Fate's words caused her to look up towards him. **"I am your fate. Without you, I die."** Even though he spoke his mouth did not move. It almost seemed like he was talking to her through her mind. **"I know you are scared, May Gibson… but I have shown you images of the future. This fate they speak to you of…you will not die, May…do not be afraid."**

"June…" She whispered with a nod and then looked down to the amulet still positioned by her feet.

**"Yes. Your daughter. The turtles. They will be waiting for you in the future."**

"But how…How can I trust the world will be saved?" May looked from Fate towards the Tribunal. "How do I know that I can stop the evil one?"

"Because," Kon sighed, "Because you must." Hisomi began to move and twist his hands strangely indicating he was using his magic. She watched as the amulet rose towards her face. "Place the necklace around your neck." Kon nodded. "You must."

The magic faded and the pendant fell into her hand. How ironic that so much power had been placed into her hands. She could either take on her fate at full force or throw it back into the Tribunal's faces that she did before.

Fate had said she would survive. That her daughter would be waiting for her in the future and so would her best friends… "Raph." May whispered down to him struggling in the earth below. He looked up briefly with a worried glance. "Take care of the others for me…" She nodded looking back towards Leo, Mikey and Don.

Quickly and without another ounce of hesitation, May wrapped the gold chain around her neck with the pendant dangling down her breasts. At first nothing happened, but then she felt a warm feeling shrouding over her body and a bright gold light erupting from within the green pendant.

"MAY!" the turtles yelled out but her focus could be on them. The Lap of the Gods room spun around her viciously merging into a swirl of colors. She wanted to vomit from the sensation, but there had been an under winding calm and secure sensation that made her feel safe in whatever was taking over her body.

"May Gibson?" A woman's soft voice called from behind in the sea of color. Looking behind her shoulder, the blonde focused on the most stunning woman she had ever witnessed. With long dark black hair and pale white skin in a traditional gold and pink Kimono, the woman smiled with her red lips. "You have nothing to fear. Thank you."

"Sakura?" May questioned as the woman continued to walk forwards. Before the girl could ask another question, the oriental goddess walked into May's body blinding her with a bright gold light.

* * *

Leonardo couldn't believe his eyes as he watched May glow after placeing the amulet around her neck stubbornly. Literally, her body began to glow a gold yellowish color. And just when that couldn't get any weirder, her hair began to turn black and long while her clothes stretched into a long flowing Kimono. This wasn't May- he recognized, this was Oroku Sakura taking over May's body. The woman sunk to the floor after the glowing stopped but caught herself on her hands and knees to not hurt herself.

Looking quickly to the Tribunal he noticed that Fatemous had fallen to his knees as well. Wanting some answers, Leonardo took a step forwards towards the man but then stopped as soon as he realized Fate was beginning to disintegrate.

"What's happening to him?" Donny asked nervously. "I'm not sure…" Leo shrugged and then continued forward. Meanwhile, Raphael still stuck in the ground began to violently scream May's name from the sight of this new woman standing next to him.

"May!? Please! What the hell did ya do to her!?" He cursed attempting his best to get out of the ground. But it seemed as if each thrust he made only sunk him further.

"Raphael!" Master Splinter commanded walking from behind. "Enough my son."

"But Masta, May…what did. What happened to her?!"

"She has become the spirit inside of the amulet." Juto nodded standing. The other Shisho stood as well, "She has become Sakura." Chikara finished.

"And what of Fatemous?" Leo questioned as the man shriveled into a pile of dust. "What about him?"

Kon walked down towards the leader in blue, with a frown still on his face. "He is not of any concern. Now move aside." Still continuing to walk forwards Kon stopped in front of the woman kneeling. "Sakura." He muttered holding a hand out in front of her.

The woman looked up with her bright blue eyes towards Kon and smiled. Grabbing his hand, he helped her stand to her feet and then lead her towards the throne. She looked around the room from behind and noticed Ancient One and the other human acolytes standing there in shock. But as soon as she noticed the turtles and Master Splinter in front of her, the woman stopped walking.

First she noticed Raphael, still stuck in the ground and then looked to Master Splinter with his small paw on his shell. "Kame?" The woman questioned taking her hand out of Kon's and walking towards Raph instead. "Nezumi-san?" She smiled at Splinter and then looked back to Raph. "Kame, I tasukete" Her smile was warm. Familiar. It was May.

She touched the ground next to Raph and muttered a few words underneath her breath. Suddenly, the ground broke apart allowing the turtle to escape. As soon as he pulled himself up to a standing position he took the moment to recover briefly and then looked towards the woman he once knew as May Gibson. "What did you do ta her?" He clutched the woman in his green three-fingered hands. "Huh?"

The woman stared into his face as if she was trying to focus on every detail about him.

"Raph!" Leo yelled sternly by placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let her go."

Overlooking this woman one too many times, he finally release his grasp. "Fine."

"I am sorry…" The woman started to stay in English. She turned to the tribunal quickly and frowned. "I refuse to help unless the time is needed." All four of the Tribunal gasped at her words. "And the time was not needed."

Sakura held her hands into the air with her kimono sleeves dangling down. In her hands seemed to be a glowing gold force that lit her entire body. "kieru!" She yelled and then disappeared into a bright glow of light.

Everyone was silent and completely shocked at the events played out. May had been the one to hold Sakura's soul, Fate and the Tribunal had been the ones to kill her family, and when May allowed for Sakura to take over, Sakura disappeared because it was not the time for her help.

Mikey looked to all of his brothers, the other four acolytes and then to the Tribunal shaking his head, "So what do we do now?"

* * *

_**Kame: turtle**_

_**Nezumi-san: Mr. Rat**_

_**Tasukete: help**_

_**Kieru: Disappear**_

**Eagerly**** waiting reviews! **


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a really long time, sorry bout that! This one is important to the plot but its not my favorite of the bunch. However, the next one is in the works and will be more important and hopefully better! I'd love your thoughts anyways though so make sure to review! **

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

Raphael stood on the balcony in the back of the dojo by himself in silence. His thoughts couldn't keep him from replaying yesterday's events and what he could have done to stop May from giving into the Tribunal's ways.

The sad truth was the fact he knew May would have to give up her soul no matter what anyways. She was lucky that she was willing to give in so easily… there must have been something else going on that would have allowed her just to give up. It wouldn't make sense why she would be willing to cooperate with the group of people that murdered her own family. Unless…

"Hey there, tough guy!" A female voice called out forcing Raph to turn his head towards the older blonde woman. "Hey Joy. What's up?"

"Still thinking about May?" Her slight smile indicated the same emotion Raph had, concern. It was nice that she was decent to come over and chat to the temper-some turtle. He nodded and then leaned his shell into the wooden wall. "We all are… I just can't believe the tribunal would do such a thing to her."

"Yea. Same." He nodded biting the inside of his cheek.

"Don't worry, May is a strong ninja. She will prevail."

Raph shook his head looking towards her, "It's not May I'm worried about…it's the fact that her soul is being used to hold someone else's and then after she's done saving the world an all, there's nothing left for her to do. Sakura will leave and May…May will die…"

Placing a gentle hand on the turtle's shoulder Joy frowned and nodded, "I know…Raphael. If there is anything I or the others can do to stop that from happening, I can assure you we will."

"Thanks." Raph smiled truthfully and sighed, "You know Joy when this whole thing blows over and you're in New York, look us up!"

"I plan on it!" She smiled turning towards him as she walked away. "But let's save the world first, okay tough guy?"

* * *

Down in the containment room, Leonardo shared the same emotion as his brother in concern of his human girlfriend that had just disappeared out of thin air. Not only was she taken away physically but mentally she wasn't the same person. After revealing that she was destined to hold the soul of Saki Sakura, the Tribunal revealed that they murdered May's family as well. The looming thought that May only knew the turtles because her family was murdered for something that she didn't have control in was a horrible feeling.

Unlike Raphael, Leonardo was in the presence of Chikara and had to maintain a sort of self control on his emotions. Despite the fact he wanted to scream and understand why it had to be May.

"The evil one's heralds will not let our victory go unanswered. We must be aware." She stated placing their newest collected item on the table in front of her.

"But Chikara-Shisho," Leo looked up from the gauntlet of the Shredder. "With the artifacts secure, haven't we already stopped the Evil One in his tracks?"

"We have won the battle, Leonardo, but we have not won the war." She replied coldly.

"So then," Furaigi stated with a cold glare, "What was the point in taking May's soul? Why is she not-"

"ENOUGH!" Chikara interrupted. Leo looked to his friend feeling a slight boost of confidence that he too, was angry about May's fate. "It is the decision of the tribunal to make those decisions and we have."

With the intimidating feeling of emptiness shrouding him again, Leo stood with his fists at his sides. May was gone, taken away without a choice and yet the people responsible didn't care? Just when he opened his mouth to respond, Kon ran through the door.

"I had a vision, Chikara. Come quickly and you two gather the rest of the Acolytes!" He demanded. Bowing their heads Leo and Furaigi left through the doorway leaving the two Shishos alone.

"I did not mean to take your place in arguing about your friend, Leonardo." Furaigi started to say. "It is just that, I, and the rest of us Acolytes are friends with her just as much as you and your brothers. I only wish for her safety."

The turtle nodded, "I understand. And thank you. My brothers and I don't make friends easily back home. You can imagine why," The burly man nodded with a smirk. "But May, Master Splinter and the few other friends we have are all we have. We protect our family with all we got… its just hard to face that she's gone now."

A warm hand was placed on Leo's cold and thick green skinned shoulder. "She is not gone. We will find her… together."

"Together."

* * *

All the Acolytes minus one, walked behind Hisomi and Chikara while Kon led the way to the Monastery Chamber room. There, Juto, Splinter and Ancient One were all waiting silently. No one spoke a word, not even the rat master spiking the curiosity of the leader further. As the group stopped, Leo walked to the side towards his father and whispered softly, "What's going wrong?"

"The omens are turning against us, my son. Despite your good words and hard efforts." Splinter spoke in a rather odd tone, Leo thought, but then shoved the assumption away as being worried about the situation.

"The five mystics of the Evil One are upon us. We must take drastic measures if we are to survive." Kon instructed turning to Hisomi. "Hisomi lead the Acolytes to the third artifact as our last line of defense-"

"The sarcophagus!" Chikara interrupted. Apparently she was in the mood of interjecting recently. "The location of that is our most closely guarded secret! It is better to make a stand here!"

"Chikara, I have seen the future! Secrets will not help us now that time is of the essence! Trust me in this!"

With a firm nod, Chikara turned to the students. "Acolytes, prepare."

Without another moment's notice, Leo and the others found themselves running to keep up with Hisomi's large strides towards the location of the Shredder's tomb. Eventually they made their way to a chamber none of them had visited and watched carefully as the Shisho flipped his hands around to unlock the platform they had been standing on.

The ground lowered into a cave of volcanoes and lava. "Wow! If the tribunal ever get strapped for cash, they could charge major bucks for admission to this." Leo wanted to slap his brother and so did the others, but knowing the desperate situation the group was placed in they all decided to ignore his comment.

When the platform stopped, Hisomi led them through a wall of lava hitting a dead end. Or so they thought. With his mystic fan, Hisomi-san shielded the group from destruction and into another chamber. This one, completely opposite from the warmth of the lava, was similar to being trapped in an icebox.

"Wow, from lava hot to freezing cold. I hope we don't catch a cold." Mikey worried.

Raph couldn't take that comment undone. "Yea Mikey, cause dat's the big concern here!" He slapped his younger brothers head and continued following behind Hisomi.

"Well this must be the place." Donny offered as they walked towards the coffin placed in the middle of the room. "I didn't need Hisomi to tell me that!" Raph argued. "The hairs on the back of my neck are standing up! And I don't even have hair!"

Suddenly, the ground shook and then pushed the group aside leaving Ancient One and Splinter standing. "Master Splinter!" Leo yelled attempting to stand up as quickly as possible. "Are you alright!?"

They were just fine actually. Laughing, to be exact and… floating?! Without another warning their bodies grew and transformed into,

"The Heralds of the Shredder!?" The turtles yelled knowing who the imposters were. "What have you done with the others!?" Leo commanded.

"Do not worry, you will meet them soon enough," Rock laughed and then reached his arm forward just as his other brothers appeared. Before they had time to strike, Hisomi and the others began to fight.

Hisomi was the first to fall surprisingly. And eventually after the Heralds called forth the help of demon monsters, the hunt for the Acolytes was upon the students.

The first to fall was Furaigi after a blow to his body from the demon lion. "No!" Leo called out running towards his friend and attempting to help him up.

"Leonardo. This sword…is yours. It always was..." The man coughed up blood onto the side of his mouth as his head lay in Leo's three fingered hands. "I was just holding it."

After his last breath Leo took the sword from out of his hands and destroyed the monster about to destroy his brothers. "Die demon!" Leo screamed saving a stunned and frightened pair of both Raph and Donny.

Joy ran to the aid of the two turtles and after helping them both to stand a red tail wrapped around her waist. "NO!" She cried out as the serpent demon lifted her into the air and above it's mouth. "Raphael!"

"JOY!" He cried trying to make his feet move. Something about this situation made him scared. Was it the fact that she was about to be killed after helping him? Was it the fact she was his friend through everything since he and the others had been dragged here. Or maybe it was the fact Joy reminded him so much of May, the other blonde woman he cared for, and she was going to be destroyed just like her.

"Avenge me!" Joy cried as the tail pulled her into the mouth of the beast and swallowed her whole.

Raph was pretty sure he had blacked out at this point. All he saw was red, and a voice in his head that screamed to destroy the monster. With a lighting fast swing of his new weapons he collapsed the part of the roof on the monster crushing it underneath. "Don't worry Joy. I won't forget 'cha." He muttered now looking towards the five heralds.

"Acolytes!" Chikara's voice screamed from out of thin air. She, Kon and Juto appeared behind the students with their mouths frowning. "Take the three artifacts away from here and go! We shall take care of the Heralds!"

Mikey took the Shredder's helmet while Adam, being the largest, took the sarcophagus and Tora took the gauntlet.

"Go now!" Kon repeated the command as the students hesitated leaving their masters alone.

"My sons!" Splinters voice was in the direction of the entrance and without another thought, the boys ran towards their father. "This way quickly!"

No matter how much they ran, Leo couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. The Ninja Tribunal could handle themselves…he kept repeating in his head, but still he couldn't shake away the feeling as he ran.

When they entered the Lap of the Gods, everyone stood still astounded by the sight in front of them. "The Heralds?! How-?" Donny had only a second to question before the Fire Herald spoke.

"Hand over the artifacts, or the rest of your lives will end here!"

Everything happened so quickly, no one really knew what to do other than defend themselves from the attack.

"Donny!" Adam yelled out before a part of the ceiling crushed the genius turtle. "Run!" He grunted as Don attempted to push off the heavy rock as well. "I can't hold it, Don!"

"No! I won't leave you, I-"

"GO!"

With a large force, Don was kicked out just before the boulder toppled onto his friend. "Adam…" Donatello reached out to his friend. "No…" Pushing his arms underneath the heavy weight of his shell was proving rather difficult, but as soon as his little brother appeared on his side it became four times worse.

"Tora! You're gonna be okay!" Mikey cried out holding the bleeding man in his arms. "Don't worry I got cha! Just just-"

"Heh, heh, heh… Mikey-san," Tora coughed as blood poured from his lips and stomach. "You finally made me… laugh…"

"Tora…" Mikey looked away.

"And Adam…" Donny added.

"What a pity and a waste of power in order to delay the inevitable." The fire herald laughed as his brothers took the artifacts into their grasp. "From out of the ashes of the Ninja Tribunal our master will rise again!"

A bright red light blinded the turtles gathered in a group next to the boulder while the building began to collapse from the power the heralds had.

The ground was beginning to form into the lava they had just escaped from in the underground room before. But that wasn't as concerning to the turtles as the yellow vortex in front of the Heralds.

"On behalf of the great one," Fire smiled and bowed quickly, "We thank you." And with that disappeared into the hole between worlds.

"No… NO!" Leo yelled out pulling his sword from behind his back and releasing both his and the items power, "I will NEVER stop fighting!" He cried out. "And I will not let this whole thing be for nothing!"

He didn't know why he was holding this portal open but something in his gut told him it was the only thing to do for escape.

"Leonardo what are-?"

**"Go, quickly…"**

The group looked around for the strange voice but had no time in the moment to hesitate. They hurled themselves into the vortex with Leonardo being the last and final one to enter.

After landing with a thud, the group came to a shocking discovery of where the vortex led them.

New York City. Their home. Like nothing happened. Except for the fact their friends were dead. Gone. All of them. Furaigi. Joy. Adam. And Tora. Gone in the blink of an eye. Even the Tribunal as well.

"We… we're home?" Donny rubbed the back of his head making sure to stay in the shadows of the alley they landed in.

"But how? Master Splinter, what does this mean?"

He shook his furry head with a sigh. "I do not know… but I do know what their victory means… the end of the world begins…" He ducked his head down, "Here."

"So whatawedo now?" Mikey looked to the others with a frown.

"We should head back to the lair." Leo nodded figuring that they could do nothing at this point and it would be best for his brothers to rest after their long fight.

"But…" Mikey looked around nervously. "But what to we tell everyone about… about."

"May?" Donny finished. Just like his brothers, he also was concerned for his blonde friend. Mikey nodded, "And April? What do we-"

"Don't worry guys." Leo sighed, "We'll tell them the truth. Afterall, that's the only thing we can do…"

* * *

"Well that should do it." Anna smiled wiping the grease off of her hands. "This car is so awesome Donny! You're a genius!"

Blushing slightly, Donatello wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Thanks but I can't take all the credit unfortunately, I had some help from Adam…" He stopped mid-sentence thinking of his friend. After all, It was his fault Adam sacrificed his life to save Donny.

"I'm sorry…" Anna started while bowing her head. She knew the topic was touchy still after two weeks. "…I know you don't want to talk about it, but I'm sure he is proud of you. And your brothers." As much as she wanted to know more about the whereabouts of her friend May, she knew the turtles had told her and the others every single detail the knew possible.

Donny nodded, "Yea. Thanks Anna. That means a lot."

She smiled and walked towards the mutant turtle. "Your welcome." Her gaze looked to the amulet on his chest, "Why do you guys still wear this thing?" She picked the gold metal into her dingy hands while analyzing it in detail now that she was curious.

Donny shook his head trying his best to control his teenaged emotions as she played with the necklace. "I'm not sure… it…" He coughed and rubbed the back of his head. "It just doesn't feel right to take it off I guess."

Anna nodded and placed the amulet carefully back onto his plastron. "I understand… I just…" She sighed. "I just get the feeling something horrible is going to happen soon so if these things bring out your chi and make you guys stronger, than you already are, then don't ever take them off."

A big smile erupted on Don's face. "Heh, thanks. Then…"

"Ahem!"

The two jumped back looking to the side at Leonardo smirking at them. "Hello Leonardo!" Anna tried her best to hide the blush spread across her face but failed miserably. Instead she scratched her scalp and lowered her gaze from Leo's judging.

"Hey. Come look at our newest invention!" Donny changed the subject from the two of them and onto the car.

"It's a taxi?"

"Not just a taxi, but the Turtle Taxi!" Don smiled while waving his arm in front of the hood.

"It has one of the fastest jet engines in the trunk that I've ever read of!" Anna wiggled her head being proud to work on such a rare item.

"It has what in the engine?" Leo walked over tilting his head to the side. "Jet engines! Every taxi in New York should have one!" Donny replied pressing the remote to the car and popping open the trunk.

"It also has retractable amour!" Anna pressed one of the buttons on the remote Don was holding. "See!" She smiled proudly placing her hands on her hips.

"We now are cutting into breaking news…" The tv interrupted the conversation causing the three to look at the device in the living room. "Rumors that the superhero group known as the Justice Force are expanding have been confirmed. Channel 6 News has just learned that the team just added two new members and that they want to expand their membership further."

Donny sighed heavily while shaking his head. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He looked to his older brother.

Leo only smiled, "I'm thinking it would be a good idea to talk to the Justice Force about the Shredder." He crossed his arms afterwards.

Donny shook, "No. I was thinking that Mikey is going to filp-out when he hears this." Anna giggled just as soon as they heard the youngest turtle scream, "BEHOLD THE NEXT MEMBER OF THE JUSTICE FORCE!"

There standing in his superhero costume stood Michelangelo valiantly. "THE NEW AND IMPROVED, TURTLE TITAN!"

Both Leo and Don slapped their faces in defeat. "Annnnnd I was right." Donny muttered making Anna's smile deepen. She personally thought his idea was cute but little did she know about the past of Turtle Titan.

"Mikey," Leo started, "The Justice Force could be powerful allies against the Shredder. They're not gonna take us seriously if your goofing around."

"But COME ON! How cool would it be? Me, a member of the Justice Force!" He stood with his hands on his hips like a statue of some sort.

Leo and Don continued to glare at their brother while Anna hid behind the two while attempting to control her giggling. "See Anna thinks I'm cool! Huh, don't cha Anna?!" Mikey attempted to convince his brothers but Leo only had to cross his arms over his plastron to stop him.

"Well Anna and I are finishing up the taxi. Raph's out blowing steam as usual but if you want to get to the justice tower in superhero style I have just the thing!"

Leading his brothers to the garage, Don waved his arms over the contraption. "Guys and lady, I give you: the sewer slider verison 2.0!"

"Woah!"

"Cool!"

"Nice."

The three smiled at the vehicle wasting no time to jump into the seats. Anna stood next to Donny with her hands clasped together sweetly. "Just be sure not to scratch it guys, okay?" Don pointed a finger at his brothers and then motioned for Anna to follow him back to the taxi.

"Do you think Mikey will become a member of the Justice Force?" Anna asked making Donny laugh, "I doubt it. He's tried a couple of times now…"

"What's a couple?" Anna smiled and it was with her smile did Donatello realize it could make him melt. "Trust me," Don shook his head, "You don't want to know."

The two nodded and then took over the taxi once again. In the middle of their tweaking, Anna couldn't help but ask Don something that had been on her mind recently, "Donatello why has Raphael never been at the lair while I'm here? He always seems to be blowing off steam or something?"

Don nodded. "Yea. He's just upset about everything… blowing off steam is honestly how Raph deals with stress. For me, I tinker with my inventions."

The girl nodded her head and then sighed. "Poor Raph and Leo… they must-" She stopped mid-sentence realizing in horror that she had revealed May's secret to their brother. "Um, never mind. I just-"

"I know." Donny nodded sadly.

"What?"

"I know… Raph and Leo are the only ones that don't."

Not knowing this, Anna gulped. "I'm sorry Donny I didn't mean to bring it up. It's just that I miss her so much and I'm sure they do too and that I probably remind you guys of her and that doesn't help and that-"

"Anna." Donny had walked over to the girl and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry about them. Everything will be okay."

She looked up to him with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Okay." She nodded and then pulled herself into a chilling hug from the turtle. "Okay…"

Donny sighed and patted her back. As much as he loved having the girl in his arms, he knew his brothers were going through an even more difficult battle. The girl they loved was gone without a trace… and even if they did get May back, which of the two would she go with?

* * *

**Arnt Don and Anna just ****adorbs? Lol**


	55. Chapter 55

**I cannot apologize enough for my 5 month absence. I am terribly sorry to everyone who loves this story and honestly I have to explanation as to why it took me so long... but let's both hope I can finish this and get to the good stuff. I guess the reason it took me so long is just the whole season 5 to me is really dragged out and kinda dull (besides all the fighting). But season 5 should be complete in the ****next chapter!**

**Anyways, thank you so much for all your kind and awesome reviews! Annnnnnnnd you all will never guess where I am right now! I can't keep it a secret, I'm in the BIG APPLE! I'm doing an internship for the summer and sadly I still haven't seen a big giant turtle jumping on top of the buildings. lol**

**Hope this update gets you pumped for the next! Much much much love for those of you that are still out there and following! 3**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

Her bare feet grazed against the cloudy pavement. It was such a dream-like state of mind, that May Gibson couldn't pull her focus towards her wellbeing. "Where…" She muttered looking down at her hands. The clouds were so thick that she could barely see her pink fingertips. "…where am I?"

"Deep within your mind." A soft feminine voice replied behind May. The blonde whipped her head around quickly to see the responder as the clouds faded from her view. "With me."

The raven-haired Japanese woman smiled at May. Although this woman grinned happily, she could describe the feeling of protection from her. Almost like the security a child has with their mother.

"Who are you?" May gasped as the woman walked towards the blonde with her hands folded in the sleeves of her yellow kimono. "Wait a minute… you're, you are Sakura. Aren't you?"

The woman nodded just before standing specifically in front of May. She was the same height as she and mimicked the same bright blue orbs in her eyes. "Indeed I am, May Gibson."

"Where are we? You said in my mind, but how can that be possible-?"

"Indeed we are trapped inside the walls of your mind." Sakura revealed her tiny and delicate hands while placing her palms on May's shoulder blades. "Unfortunately, the Tribunal did not respond as I had instructed in the past and now your life is being forfeited."

"No…" The teen pushed Sakura's hands away while taking a couple of steps backwards. "I can't die! Fate said-"

"I know what Fatemous told you, May." Her blue eyes gathered with tiny wet droplets. "I will do my best to ensure your protection but you were always destined to behold my soul."

"Why?" May looked up with a glare. "Why me? Why is it always me that the bad things happen to?" Her voice grew with her rage. "I mean, I've had my ass handed to me more times than I can count! I train hardcore everyday only to fall on my face! I've had my family taken away from me and it seems that my friends are all counting on me to save them and I CAN'T! I can't do anything right! NOTHING!"

When she stopped screaming, the only sound heard between the two ladies was the huffing coming from the young blonde. She continued her stare down of the oriental woman until Sakura finally closed her eyes. "Maybe… just maybe the reason you are so hard on yourself is because you do not already see the good you have done in this world." She smiled as if she had not been reprimanded. "Instead of focusing on the bad, redirect that anger into something positive. Something, productive, perhaps."

May raised an eyebrow as well as a grimace across her lips. Just before yelling once again at the woman, a light bulb clicked, causing her to sigh. "…That sounds like something Master Splinter would say."

Sakura nodded and proceeded to bow. "I will try my best, May, to save my brother from his inner demons as well as rescuing you and your Kame friends."

"Kame?"

Sakura nodded with a giggle. "It means turtle." She placed her cool palm underneath May's cheek, "Hold my hands, May. If you concentrate and think about protecting your friends and the city of New York, then we will save the fate of the world."

"Together." May nodded taking her hands into her own, "all of us."

* * *

"Anna hand me those bandages will you?" April motioned to the teenager while placing the splints specifically on Karai's legs. As soon as she was handed the wrappings, April wasted no time in quickly mending to the woman's wounds. "I hope this brat will appreciate this."

"I would have never thought I would have gotten to meet one of the turtles enemy's at this state of vulnerability." Anna brushed a strand of hair out of her face while studying Karai. "You would think they'd want to finish her off… well I know May would. She hates this woman!"

The mentioning of May caused April to sigh. It had almost been two months since she had disappeared with the turtles not knowing a single clue how to get her back to NYC or to revert her from Sakura's soul. "Yea…" The concerned aunt nodded while tying the last bandage around Karai's ankle. The movement must have triggered a nerve because in the next second the former Shredder-woman moaned.

"Father… no! The Shredder is… I?" Karai sat up straight with a wide glare in her eyes. "Where am I?" Taking in her surroundings, she made eye contact with April first and then Anna second. With a disciplining finger, Karai frowned back to April. "YOU! Am I your prisoner?"

In the middle of Karai's condemning, Anna hid behind April as the two stood beside the bed. "No." April scoffed. "More like my patient."

"We weren't too sure if you were gonna make it." Anna added while stepping to the side of the red-head to stare at Karai.

"You saved me?" Karai gasped. "But why?" Then she winced as she attempted to stand up. The pain forced her back onto the bed.

"Well if it were up to me I wouldn't have." April smirked. "But four guys I care for very much seem to think there's something about you that's worth saving. But if you try anything, I slam you so fast that it'll curl your hair, _sister_."

Anna giggled. "April O'Neil- 1. Evil Bad Guy Lady- Zip."

Suddenly the bedroom door started to bang and then open revealing Casey with an armored man clutched in his hand. "Yo April, I found this boozo sneaking around back tryin' ta break in!" The intruder stood up quickly and Anna noticed the large red Foot Symbol on the chest of his armor.

"Oh mistress, you're alright!" He smiled running to the side of the bed opposite of April and Anna. "We have to get out of here. Out of the city and maybe even off the planet!" He quickly wrapped his arms around her body lifting her off the bed and guiding her out of the room. "The resurrected Shredder has made his move, and there doesn't seem to be anyway of stopping him."

They all looked out through the window at a bright pink orb of light emerge from the Foot Tower in the middle of the city and then grow through the air. Everything the light touched formed into a horrifying nightmare.

"Wow, it's gotten a lot bigger since we last saw it…" Anna gulped. "It's a good thing my parents are out of the country for their anniversary."

"Anna," April sighed while shaking her head. As if on cue, April's phone began to ring. "Hello?" She replied into the device. "No Leo, it's not… you better get over here right away."

* * *

Leonardo sighed as he and his brothers, Master Splinter and the Ancient One stood hopelessly in April's living room. With a concerned huff, April placed her hand on her hip. "So want to explain to me just what in the world that orb of light is?"

"The Ninja Tribunal always said that Demon Shredder always longed to transform this world into a reflection of his own dark soul. A world full of demons and the undead. A world of chaos and pain and so you see, the Shredder has begun the dreaded transformation of the city." Ancient One revealed to the group.

Leo uncrossed his arms, "And it's a good bet he won't stop until the entire world is transformed."

"The Ancient One and I have meditated on this." Splinter looked to the short obese man. "We have felt massive fluctuations in the cities Lay Lines."

"Lay Lines?" Mikey repetitively questioned.

"Yes my son. Lay Lines are mystic conduits of energy that run throughout the planet. They are the essence of the Earth's spirit and an uncommon number of those line run in New York City."

Taking action, Donatello and April pulled up a map on her laptop of the city. Ancient One pointed to the areas in which the three Lay Lines were located on the island.

"Oh. The Key Stones." Karai, now fully equipped in her Shredder outfit, spoke up. "Chaplin tell them what we discovered."

"Well," The ninja Foot Techy cleared his throat. "When the Mystic Ninjas escaped we did a lot of research of their magic and what they did on the sly. For decades, they blackmailed city officials into installing three Key Stones around Manhattan: One at the Statue of Liberty, one at the United Nations and the last at Manny's Meats in Northern Manhattan." The group almost thought he was joking but then quickly paid attention to the rest of his lecture. "These Key Stones are solid amplifiers of magic ectoplasm but now seeing that they are located on junctions of Lay Lines, who ever controlled them would have the mystic energies of the whole planet!"

Recalling a lesson from the Tribunal's training, Leo spoke up. "In our training with the Ninja Tribunal, we learned that energy is not good nor evil. If the Shredder can make use of the Key Stones, than maybe we could as well… right?"

"If we were to access the Key Stones before the Shredder and focus our energy into them," Splinter scratched the bottom of his chin. "Then perhaps we could reverse the spell and cripple Shredder in the process."

"Well whatever we're doin' we betta be doin' it quick." Casey replied pointing to the window. The pink orb had tripled, yet still continued to neglect April's apartment.

Taking into his usual leader mode, Leonardo walked into the center of the room. "Alright everyone listen up and listen good. We only have a limited time to act and we have to make sure everything goes according to plan. Raph and Mikey, you two go Uptown to Manny's meats. Don and Master Splinter, you will head to the UN while Karai, Ancient One and I will go to the Statue. Meanwhile the rest of you, Chaplin, Anna, April and Casey, you all will head in the shell mobile to track everything online. Besides, we don't know how long it will be until April's place is blasted by the transformation orb."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "What happens if this plan doesn't work?" Anna whispered meekly as the group glared at the girl. "I mean, it'll work of course… but you know, what if it doesn't?"

"Let's focus on being positive instead of the negativity, young lady!" Ancient One snapped and then farted loudly in the silence. The smell was so brutal, that Leo choked on the potent air just before dividing the group up to split. "Okay everyone… let's head out." As much as it pained him to take Anna's word to heart, Leonardo and the others knew for a fact she was completely correct. If their plan didn't work, they didn't have much else to fall back on.

With a glare from Karai in her Shredder armor, Leo held a hand out for her to follow Ancient One while he took to the back. "I am unsure to why I am here, but since you all have healed me while I was injured, I will repay my debt." She scoffed as the three made their way to the newly redesigned Sewer Slider.

"Okay, you two get into the back. I'll take the control. Once we land at the island, we've got to move quickly, understand?" Leo commanded once more. The two gave a single curt nod. "Okay. Let's get going."

As the Slider surfaced the top of the Bay towards the Statue, Leo decided to check in with the rest of the others. It was the only thing he could do to keep his mind off of his missing blonde girlfriend… well, besides talking to Ancient One and Karai. "Are we all online?!"

His headphone buzzed slightly, _"Check! Mikey and I are on the way!"_ Raphael grunted. Leo could hear the background noise of the Shell Cycle they must have taken to get Uptown.

_"Donny here with Splinter! I wish we could give you more data on what to look for with these Key Stones, but we don't have a clue. However, make sure when we do find them, we blast them with everything we've got!"_

_"Roger that, Donatello."_ April sounded off next. _"Chaplin and I are online and ready to coordinate the timing from here. Casey and Anna are scouting out the streets while trying to get us to a safe distance. You all be sure to do the same."_

"Great you guys!" At least there was no trouble so far in the plan. "We are almost at the Statue, I'll call in once we find the Key Stone." Leonardo continued to drive while focusing on the best means to exert the force powerful enough to destroy the item without completely wiping out his energy, just incase.

"I am still unclear as to why I am needed exactly." Karai ridiculed just as she had done before and in every conversation she ever had with the blue-bandana leader.

"First and foremost, so I can keep an eye on you!" Leo demanded. "After what you've done to me and my family, I'm not exactly in a trusting mood." The ache in his shell seemed to heat up with the rage of their encounter that nearly killed his brothers and Splinter. "Secondly, I've had a dream about you that made me think Master Splinter was right when he said that all the Shredders are connected on some level of energy. If you can help us fight the Demon Shredder, then you're _going_ to help us because we need every advantage we can get!"

The tone of his voice made the turtle cringe. It was almost similar, maybe too familiar, to his ferocious voice and attitude just before meeting the Ancient One in Japan.

Shaking his thoughts away from wanting to repay Karai the same damage of a scarred back, Leo turned the vehicle to park next to the side of the raised island. "Here we are, hurry and find the Key Stone as quickly as possible!"

The group ran out of the Slider while scouting out the area. "There doesn't seem to be anything here…? Well, nothing out of the ordinary at least." The turtle muttered to himself too soon.

Just then, his pendant hanging in the center of his plastron chest began to glow a bright yellow. The sensation was strange… it wasn't like the usual glow that occurred when he engaged his chi.

This time the glow was more spiritual driven. As if the pendant was specially telling him to turn around to look at the Key Stone, "Huh?" His gaze focused upon a tiny abnormal monument to the side of the brick star that surrounded the Liberty Statue. "That's it!" He smiled running with the other two behind.

Until, the ground started to shake violently underneath their feet. "I believe we have some company!" Ancient One stated sarcastically. From beneath the depths of the bay, a fire demon demanded its presence by blasting a ray of flames at the trio.

_"Guys?! Guys, we've only got about a minute and a half to do this! Is everyone in place?"_ April questioned to Leo and the others through the headset.

_"Yea! In place and about to be killed by a Wind Warden!" _Mikey complained. At least Leo wasn't the only one being attacked right now. What was strange about the warden's movement was the fact it continually missed the group. However, it only pushed them further and further away from the direction of the Key Stone- probably it's original intent.

"Leonardo! Look at the furnace of the fiend," Ancient One stated while on top of the turtle's green shoulders. "we must get close enough to extinguish it!"

He and Karai stopped momentarily readying themselves to head the master's advice, but that moment of stillness allowed the warden to blast the flames once more while driving them further away from the small Key Stone.

Stuck at the foot of the Statue of Liberty, Leo panicked now being cornered by their attacker. What was worse was the fact that out of the corner of his eye, he could see the pink orb now fully covering the Downtown part of Manhattan.

"Move!" Karai pushed Leo forward in his state of thinking just before the demon blasted them again.

"Wow, I am so glad that we have a truce." He muttered his thanks in a non-thanking way. "For the time being…" She warned her enemy. He nodded and then took out his Tribunal Sword. "Gunshin, attack with the power of the Dragon King!"

Focusing his entire Chi through his amulet, Leonardo raised the single sword into the air as the blue Chi attack not only extinguish but also destroyed the fire warden.

_"Guys hurry! The Shredder's dark energy is going to reach you in 16 seconds!"_ April shrieked into the receiver. Leo nodded both to April, whom couldn't see him, and to Karai and Ancient One.

"When I say go," The fat ninja master declared, "Focus everything you have into the Key Stone!" Leonardo continued to hold his concentration on his Chi despite the Ancient One's warning. "Okay! Go, go! NOW!"

The pink orb was just about to hit the Liberty Island, but just as Leo and the other two attacked the statue, the same glittering yellow glow drew back the pink and engulfed the darkness of the Demon Shredder's magic.

"Yes!" Leo cheered watching the city revert back to its original frame. "We did it!" Placing the sword behind his shell once again, the turtle leader sought to celebrate their moment of victory and hard work… but that moment was short lived.

"Leonardo! Karai!" Ancient One gasped watching a gigantic red and black dragon emerge from within the center of the city through the golden bubble. "Move!" He waved his hands backwards just as the golden glow quickly changed back into the Demon Shredder pink orb once again. The yellow glow that also had been emitting from the Key Stone changed into pink and exploded right behind the trio.

Leo closed his eyes as his feet left the floor ready to embrace the impact, but felt nothing. "Huh?" He opened suddenly and questioned the nature of the yellow shield protecting him and the other two from the pink blast. "What the-?"

The natural aurora of the gold color made him calm… almost as if…

He shook his head away from that thought. There was no way that yellow light could be a result of May and Sakura…

Could it?

With another shake of his bald green head, Leo looked out into the result of the new New York City while making sure the other two were okay. "What just happened?"

Ancient One sighed, "We have lost this battle… seems your friend cursed our plan from the start… we must regroup and figure out another cause of action. If we don't then the fate of the world will be in the hands of this evil tangu…"

* * *

The room was silent and filled with the uncontainable thought floating in every single person's brain: total utter defeat.

"So," Mikey spoke in the midst of the uncomfortable silence. "What do we-"

"Don't!" Raph cut off his younger brother. "Don't say it Mikey! You constantly keep sayin' dat!"

"But it's true!" the orange bandana turtle shrugged. "Leo?" The leader in question sighed, "The only thing we can do. We have to gather our forces and try to stop this demon as best as we can…"

"How do we do that?" Anna tilted her head with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She still wasn't too thrilled with Karai being present but at least she knew they at least had another fighter to make up for her loss. "We already have all the people we know right?"

"No." Donny spoke up while patting her back. "We might have to call on a few more, enemies." His eyes gazed to Karai. "We have the Purple Dragons and Bishop, plus the Justice Force and our street friends. If we split up and get everyone together, then we just might be able to start a resistance to attempt to stop the Demon Shredder."

Anna nodded. "Better shot with more numbers for sure." Then she looked to Raphael as he spoke up, "Hun and Bishop are da enemies, how can we even trust dat they'd help us?."

"True." Leo nodded, "But right now the Demon Shredder is everyone's enemy. I say we split up and try to gather as much help as we can. Mikey get the Justice Force, Raph take on Hun, and Don take Bishop. April, Casey and Anna, find people we know from the streets that are willing to help."

"What about you?" Anna asked out of the blue.

"I'm-" Leo turned his shell quickly before anyone had time to retaliate, "I'm going to channel and find our blonde friend, May. Meet back at the old lair… the one _Karai_ destroyed."

* * *

Raphael sighed while tossing a piece of debris from the broken pile of ceiling he and his other two younger brothers sat on while waiting for Leo. After fearless had stated he was attempting to find May, Raph couldn't focus on anything else, despite having to plan a way to force Hun into their group. "When da hell is he gonna get his ass here?"

"Calm down, Raph. Leo said he'd be here shortly, remember."

"Yea," Raph threw the rock down while shoving his cheek into the palm of his hand. "Well he'd betta hurry it up or else I'ma-"

"Hey guys! You're never gonna believe who I found!" Leo's voice echoed through the empty lair that once used to be their home. Thinking that he had found their lost human friend, all three turtle brothers stood with their arms out reached to hug May. However, what they expected to be one shadow walking out from the tunnel turned into four.

"Furaigi and Joy?!"

"Adam?"

"Tora!"

The red-bandana turtle practically pounced on Joy after happily saying her name. Hugging the other blonde felt good to Raphael and honestly he had been in such a depressive state not having May around for so long that he HAD to hug Joy. "Man it is so great to see you guys!"

"But how is it that you're alive?!" Donny smiled.

"Well, like we told Leonardo." Joy smiled, "After the battle between the Tribunal and their demons, we each saw a bright light."

"Not a good sign, usually." Adam added in. "But we awoke in the ruins of the monastery." Tora stated. "Bruised and battered, but very much alive." Furaigi concluded.

"It was probably thanks to the Ninja Tribunal." Leo sighed as the group smiled at one another. "Speaking of which, here you go Furaigi. I was only holding onto Gunshin in your absence."

"No, Leonardo… it belongs to you."

But the blue clad turtle wouldn't take no for an answer. With his persistent smile Leo held the sword out to the burly dark-skinned man. "You honor me, my friend."

"Well looky what we got here!" A booming voice sounded from one of the tunnels. "We come at a bad time?" Hun and his Purple Dragon thugs smirked at the turtles with their guns raised specifically in their grimy hands.

"You turtles invited Hun?! You _must _be desperate." Baxter Stockman's voice sounded directly across to the opposite tunnel of the thugs. Of course, Stockman had only been reduced by now to a human sized machine with his original head projected above the appliance. To his side stood a strict Agent Bishop, "Control yourself doctor, we are here on business."

The scientist rolled his hologram eyes and then faced back towards the turtles, "Speaking of which! I have one _little_ question. What's to stop any of us from eliminating any of you terrapins right here and now?!" As he spoke of his threat, guns replaced what used to be his claw-like hands and pointed directly at the brothers.

"Us for one!"

Looking above to the second story of the lair, the turtles smiled at Silver Century and the rest of the Justice Force. Plus, Leatherhead and all of their human friends made up a good chunk of the resistance.

Leonardo looked to his brothers. The look of concern on his face revealed the fact they were still missing one person out of everyone, but by this point it was looking like they'd never see May again…

Raph nodded with his head and ushered his brother to the center of the room. "We can't waste any time, bro."

"I know…" Leo nodded and then walked pass the others towards the pile of rubble left in the center of the room. "Okay, let's get started! We've asked you all here because everything going on in the city, the transformations, the monsters. It's all the work of a resurrected demon. The original Shredder from the 4th century A.D. His power is growing by the minute and the evil he's brought here is transforming the world." He paused making sure to look at every scattered group roamed in their old home. "The entire world! Whether we like it or not, we are all in this together."

Hun simply growled. "I can see why you chumps are in trouble, but that doesn't have anything to do with me! I did okay with the old Shredder, and he was just a tiny broom-faced alien bug!"

"Yes," Leo sighed already knowing this was going to happen from the oversized oaf. "But it doesn't look like those who have served under the old Shredder are welcomed in the new world…"

"And I should believe you, because…" Hun stubbornly crossed his arms.

"Believe him Hun," Karai entered in through yet another tunnel with a Foot Ninja by her side and Chaplin on the other. "I have the scars to prove it!" As Hun and the rest of his cronies figured out the severity of their situation, Master Splinter and Ancient One took the moment to walk to Karai's side. "Karai herself has an important role to play in all of this. It seems that all who take on the mantle of the Shredder unknowingly create a link between that of the Ancient Demon Shredder and we hope to use this during the coming battle."

"Karai!" Hun shook his large head, "You really going along with all this mumbo-jumbo?!"

"I too, but through meditation I have felt it!" She admitted. "The link is very real!"

Being an over looker in the whole situation and argue of sincerity, Agent Bishop finally questioned. "So what exactly is your plan?"

"The Shredder is a tangu, a demon." Ancient One spoke up. "Its essence has never been destroyed but it's physical form is vulnerable. Three artifacts were taken to revive his form: his helmet, gauntlet and bodice. If we can separate these three once again then he should be greatly weakened."

"Right, but first we need to get to him!" Leo commanded the attention once again while still keeping his footing on the pile of rubble in the center of the old Lair. "That's where Dr. Chaplin and his mystic tech comes in." Chaplin nodded in response. "So we can blast through his mystic armies and take the Shredder head on!"

"And to aid in that attack, I will use my link with the Shredder to drain away as much as his dark energy into myself as I can take while further weakening him…" Karai stated proudly but her speech drifted as a set of footsteps echoed down the hall she was standing in. "Hmmm?"

The footsteps sounded light and yet they seemed to be coming from a pair of heels a woman would wear as they clacked against the brick floor.

"Leo, who else are we expecting?" Donny shifted uncomfortably. The leader shook and kept a close watch on his family, friends, and his enemies incase they were behind the intruder. "Well someone is crashing the party." Mikey half-joked.

"Your plan is good…" A feminine voice sounded as the footsteps echoed louder. Karai turned her head to look behind her back at the shadowy figure entering their presence. "However, meditation and mystic weaponry will not get you very far…"

From out of the shadows, a woman with long jet-black hair and a bright yellow kimono pushed pass Karai and her Foot soldiers. She smiled at the group with big bright blue eyes shining back, "…without my help."

"Who are you!?" Karai scoffed. Meanwhile, the turtles, Splinter, Ancient One, and even the four relocated acolytes gasped at the woman.

"I," The woman walked towards the turtles in the center of the room. "Am Oroku Sakura..."

* * *

**Taaaaa DAAAAAA! She's baaaaaaaaaaaackkkkk! REVIEW!**


End file.
